The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by N0tInteresting
Summary: AU. Ezekiel Black, son of Regulus Black and the last Lord Black has struggled to regain the lost honor from his House after the War. He is the single most hated man alive in the magical world. Now, he is the guardian of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel Artemis Black was not a happy man. The fact that he was being summoned by his boss on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had something to do with this.

It wasn't easy being him, honestly. The last Black. The last heir of one of the most powerful and ancient houses, and the darkest House at that. And there he was working with the DMLE as an Auror. Ever since his graduation he had applied as an Auror in order to clean up his family's name and so far he had failed miserably but, he kept trying. Perhaps, he though, if he were able to bring down a major dark mage the name Black could be redeemed. But that was just a hopeful dream, one that was crushed when he was assigned to the cold case unit of the Auror department after the administration found that he had no connection to any dark group or character faults.

He had tried to be philanthropic, not for a shallow reason, but because he had heaps of money and there were some who really needed it, but that hadn't worked either. Not even the most desperate ones wanted anything to do with him. One had said that he preferred to die as the lowest scum than to owe him anything. Politics was also a big No for him, as the only ones that would make some alliance with him were Houses that were almost as dark as his. Other venues showed the similar results.

The current Lord Black was the son of Regulus Black, the last "Noble" Black. Of course, between the Traitor and the Zealot, the bar wasn't that high. He was born and raised on the Ancestral House of Black. His uncle Sirius had already left the family and his two cousins were married off by that time. It wasn't until he was five that his father died that all went down the hill. His grandmother had gone mad with rage and started acting out, to the point that her magic was barely contained and had to be sent to the psychiatric ward in St Mungo's. His grandfather joined his father later that year and he was left in the care of his cousin Narcissa and her husband Lucius. He didn't stay long, not after overhearing how he would be joining his father once their firstborn was born.

The only thing his father had left him before leaving him was an envelope, inside was a message for him to request asylum and an address, along with another smaller envelope for one Andromeda Tonks. So, summoning the only ally he had, his house elf Kreacher, he went to the address that his father had left him. His surprise to find his _third_ sousin was by no means small, but the fact that she was married to a muggle-born law-wizard and also had a daughter with him was a bit too much for him. Still, he requested sanctuary and even though they were no longer part of the family and he was (admittedly) a pure-blood little jerk they welcomed him with open arms.

He would never forget the endless patience and love that they had showed him. They managed to turn him before it was too late, showing him the prejudice of the Black family and the insanity that they bred. Also their daughter Nymphadora could smack the life out of him when he went out of line, as she was a Metamorphmagus that meant that she could change her fists to make them bigger and harder. It had taken some time but they eventually became friends, and as he was accepted into the Aurors, colleagues.

During his childhood he had heard of the Dark Lord's demise at the hands of Harry Potter, and the betrayal of his uncle. By then the name Black had been pretty much being dragged trough the mud, but the fact that it was his uncle the one that had betrayed the Potters made the reputation of the family hit rock bottom. No one could believe that the one "good" Black had sold his friends out. He had died after being confronted by one of his "friends", Peter Pettigrew one night. Witness said that they fought and the small wizard had tried to apprehend him and bring him to justice in plain sight at Muggle London only to be hit by a cutting curse that split him in half and crashed into one of the gas lines under the bastard managed to blow up the entire street, himself and Pettigrew. The police managed to identify their remains, since their magic had tried to protect them in vain from the damage.

The hate that this generated made it impossible for him to show his face in any part of the magic community, even neutral grounds such as the Leaky Cauldron made it clear that he wasn't welcome. The Light despised him and Dark sought to stay away from him and paint themselves as victims, the less intelligent simply tried to flee with various degrees of was clear that staying in Britain was no longer possible, but as the Tonks family couldn't simply move to another country he was instead schooled in the Muggle side of Britain.

The jump from the magical world to the more "logic" based one was difficult for him but given that he had no other options until he was of age and could take ownership of his house and the founds that were being managed by Gringotts, he dived into the books. His uncle and his cousin were of great help for this as they were also schooled on the muggle side until they were old enough to get to Hogwarts and in return, he taught his cousin what he knew of the noble side of the magic community along with her father's side. To his surprise, he found that he liked the ideas of the Muggle world and was fascinated by their possible applications on the magic world.

Once he was of age the problem remained, as the only one truly capable to inherit the Black house and it's inheritance, he had no choice but to start his magic education. Since the way that the magic community saw him and his family hadn't changed a bit it was decided that he'd enter the next best choice and was enrolled into the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the US, as a mean to avoid the confrontation with other families that may want to take retribution on him since his uncle was unavailable.

So, during his time abroad, he made the plan to bring his family's name back where it belonged. He had it all down to the last detail, except for the fact that people's disdain for his family had grown and no-one would give him the slightest chance. Still, he hadn't given up yet.

And so, he worked at the cold case only good thing was that he was allowed to perform interviews if he thought that it was needed and, if no other Auror was available to follow the case, he could continue the investigation himself and even make the arrest. Since no one would move a finger to help him even if he were on fire, that meant that he was able to perform his investigations as he saw fit. It also meant that he lacked backup. Well, official backup anyway, his cousin usually lend him a hand.

If there was something to say about his work, it was that he was bloody good at it. The job on itself was almost automatic, to archive old cases and await for their statute of limitations to be reached, and this was made automatically by magic. That was, as he found out, because once the Auror assigned to the case reached a dead end they simply stopped looking for clues, as they only considered the ways of the magical realm.

His first attempts were rather clumsy, but he put all he had learned to use and even managed to get some retired Aurors from all over the world to lend him the memories of their career.

With this knowledge and the thousands of hours of experience provided by more experienced Aurors to sharpen his methods at his disposal, it didn't took long before he had managed to get himself quite a reputation. He knew of course that the other Aurors spoke behind his back, but he had proven himself a capable investigator capable of closing some of the cases that had baffled the department for years. Sadly, some cases usually involved a member of one of the Old or Noble Houses, such as the last case that he had handled and the reason that he suspected as for why he was being called.

As he made his way from his office he tried to ignore the whispers and looks that he got from the rest of the staff. One would think that they didn't had better things to do. They even went as far as to move out of his way, as if merely touching him would kill them. He also noticed the loud noise of a full sprint coming towards him.

"Hello Dora, as subtle as usual I see" he said, stopping and looking at her. She had chosen to wear a purple hair this time, and he imagined that she would be wearing some of kind of punk clothes below the mandatory black robe that was required as the uniform.

''Shu-huff-t... up'' she responded as she tried to catch up her breath. ''Everybody is saying that Madam Bones called you. Is it true?''

''Yes, I suppose that it had to do with the situation from this morning'' he said as he started to walk towards the office again.

''I told you to wait, I was already getting the arrest warrant when you came back. You rushed, and now all the work we did is going to be for nothing'' she whispered angrily.

''He was leaving the country an-'' ''So what! We could have gotten an order to extradite him and sen-'' ''He was going to Bulgaria''

That had seemed to calm her down a bit. Relations with the Bulgarian nation were never on the best terms. All the former Voldemort's supporters that didn't had enough money to buy themselves an out had tried to flee there.

''How did you knew?'' she said, still with a bit of anger in her eyes ''He made no reservations for an international portkey, we made sure. And even if he had, the moment the warrant was created any service that he may had ordered would have been cancelled."

''Because...''

''A-hem'' The sound made both turn their heads to the by now very familiar sight of an angry Madam Bones giving them a hard look ''As much as I'd like to hear the answer of that, as well as the rest of the entire hallway'' she said, shifting her sight to the numerous people that were following them without their knowing. ''I think that this very _private_ conversation should be kept in my office. _AS. _''

As both of them walked into her office Amelia Bones remembered that this was only the beggining and could't help thinking "What a shit day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Bones looked to the two Aurors seated across her desk with a tired two of them were so different that when she was first told that they were family she had to double check it.

Nymphanora Tonks was hard to describe, she had the habit of changing her physical features once she got bored with them, which was quite often. This made her an incredible asset when it came to surveillance and infiltration, if it weren't for the fact that she had the coordination of a gigant on Firewhisky. This was not unusual when it came to Metamorphmagus, just because they could shape-shift didn't mean that they would be used to their new proportions right away.

According to her colleagues she was a rather optimistic, very driven young woman. She was a capable investigator, able to relate and make witnesses open up to her and was all around liked by the department with a bright future ahead of she wanted her to succeed, not only as a woman since the DMLE was still seen as a man's department., but for the fact that she was also a half-blood, which was till looked down upon. But if she could work her way up the command chain, if she could prove the benefits of a Muggle education could provide and, maybe include other half-bloods or muggleborns into the department she knew that it could really make some changes.

On the other hand, her cousin Ezekiel Black was her complete opposite, he looked quite like an aristocrat: he had an angular face, a long nose and a strong jawline. He had the black hair that was expected from the Black family, except his seemed to swallow all the light that touched it and had ice-blue eyes that downright scared the life out of her, those eyes looked like a spectral blue fire when the light touched them that did _not _belong in a human being. She had heard that he used sunglasses to cover them up once his shift was over, but she didn't socialized with her employees so she those _things_ every time. He was well-built, but there was something about the way he looked, to the way that he walked and talked that made it seem as if he was trying to hide the natural grace that the Black family seemed to posses.

She didn't knew anything about his personality, as people avoided him like the plague. Those who did interact with him out of necessity said that he was ''cold, calculator, terrifying" She would have suggested him to leave a long time ago if it weren't for the fact that he was an exceptional investigator and an even better interrogator, capable of extracting several secrets without the use of violence, magic or even Veritaserum. In fact, he had created such a reputation as an interrogator that some Aurors were starting to use him as a threat of sorts. The ''Inquisitor'' Black, he was called. She was aware that some cases had been sent to the Archive by ''mistake'' only to come back later that same day with notes on them, still, nobody ever said anything and as long as the cases were resolved properly neither would she.

She hated the situation that she found herself in, she had two great agents that had the potential to be even better, yet one of them was judged and dismissed for her gender and her blood and another that had all the advantages but happened to be related to two of the most hated wizards in recent history. And what made things worst was the bomb that was dropped on her first thing in the morning.

''So, would any of you would like to explain why I was informed that a warrant for the arrest of our appointed Excecutioner and Head of the Old house of Macnair, Walden Macnair was requested only to have the man arrested while said warrant was being considered?'' She said as she looked at both of them. This must be how McGonagall fells, she thought. Seeing that she got no response from either of them she asked ''Well?''

Ezekiel cleared his troat before answering ''Well Madam Bones, as you know my work on the Archive is to well... archive the files for the cases, reports and complaints made in the Ministry an-'' ''I'm aware of your responsibilities Auror Black, what I want to know is WHY you performed an arrest without a warrant against a Ministry employee IN HIS HOUSE, which unless I'm wrong it's OUTSIDE the Ministry and nowhere even near the Archive.''

Ezekiel knew that he had to tread very carfully, Madam Bones was known for being tough but fair, but mostly tough. As one of the few women that had rised on the Ministry by merits alone, rather than her family's name or status she had much to lose if something like this went wrong. The truth was that one could count the number of Aurors that actually cared about the Law in the Ministry with both hands, and sadly would still have some fingers to spare. She was a beacon of hope for those muggle-borns or lower cast members of society that dreamed to become something in the wizarding community. She always tried to fight against discrimination and to embrace more of the muggle word, even if it only was on for the Aurors investigations, but so far she had met great resistance from her colleages at the Wizengamot.

''As I said Madam, my job at the Archive is to archive the files of the cases, reports and complaints made in the Ministry and to make sure that they all comply with the regulations. While I was verifying the complaints against Macnair, sorry'' he said as she gave him a look '' Excecutioner Macnair, I found the staggering number of one hundred and seventy nine complaints made against him so far that were set to expire by the end of the this month. All of them related to the exercise of his functions.''

Madam Bone's eyes widened once she heard that number, usually the complaints against an execution lasted only a month, unless it was investigated. To have this much meant that someone must have meticulously made the complaints month after month so the incident wasn't lost in the burocracy of the Ministry. At least she hoped that was the case.

''Well, the reports filled in by the Excecutioner Macnair regarding those events were, to say the least, not up to the standards required. He was quite vocal regarding the creatures that he executed, as well as their owners. Frankly, I'm appalled that they were accepted in the first place.I was on my way to his office to request a clarification of the events on the reports, but it seemed that he had vanished from his office without an explanation. Due to the amount of complaints I was rather forced to look for him, you see. I needed to know If this could continue trough the propper channels or to move it to the Division of Internal Affairs''

Madam Bones could barely stop herself from snorting. It this was true then she was a goblin.

Ezekiel took the lack of response from her as a sign to go on, so he took a breath and said '' I didn´t knew were to look for him and since he's single and has no other family members since the death of his uncle, the last Head of the Old house of Macnair, Allistair Macnair. I decided to look for him at his home, being the most likely place. If he wasn't there I'd tried in Gringotts. What I found when I arrived at the Macnair estate was a complete mess. The doors were open wide and he had servants (human servants, mind you) were moving his bags while he shouted at them. I know that this might not be very professional for me to say this but at first glance none of the servants seemed to be very happy with their employment. I could swear that some of them muggles, but then again I'm not sure. They were carring his belognings in some sort of carriage, although I couldn't see any creature to pull it'' He could see that Madam Bones eyes kept widening so much that he feared that they'd pop up their sockets but decided to continue. '' I found Macnair in front of his house as I said before, and tried to talk to him but he attacked me without reason. He even throw his axe at me, so I had to defend myself, naturally. We fought, (again, none of his servants assisted him or me, for that matter) and I was able to reduce him''

Madam Bones looked at him for a full minute before speaking again, slowly ''And you were able to find him on his home just like that? It sounds to me that if he'd liked to flee that badly then he would had setup the wards on his property to at least try to slow down outsiders'' She said, as she directed her sight to his right hand, to the silver ring on his middle finger that was giving a lingering glow.

''Yes'' said Ezekiel, as he covered his hand, '' That would be the case but it seems that he was in quite a hurry. He was shouting to his servants to hurry up but it seems that the thought of actually doing the job himself never crossed his mind. That was a bit of a mixed blessing, as we don't know what would have been of the help otherwise'' Lie. They did knew. The man saw those below his no different than those creatures that he dealt at work, and treated them just as well.

''As for the warrant for his arrest I did not know about it. I was just as surpirsed as you were Madam'' The fact that he was able to say this with a look of innocence was something to admine, specially since Madam Bones was looking at him with such a fury that he was afraid that her magic would set him aflame.

''We'll see about that later, Auror Black. Auror Tonks!'' she said looking to the other Auror with such a force that the witch couldn't help to jump a bit '' I was told that you requested the warrant for MacNair's arrest.I was also informed that this was on relation with the death of the previos Head of his house. Explain.''

Tonks stood unconfortably for a moment, until she noticed the look that his cousing was trying to give her without Madam Bones noticing it. She did, but decided to let it slide. Taking a big breath she started to talk but realized that she was almost mumblin she cleared her throat and started again. '' We have reasons to believe that the current Head of the House MacNair, Walden MacNair, is responsible of the disappearence and possible murder of the last Head of the Old House of Macnair, Allistair Macnair. As you know he had disappeared without trace over fifteen years ago. We have collected enough information to set a solid base for this case. Furthermore, the Executioner MacNair fleed the Ministry once he learned from our investigation and the request of the warrant for his arrest''

''At which point he was intercepted by Auror Black. Is this right, Auror Black?'' Said Madam Bones, she shifted her gaze towards the other Auror only to find him looking over his shoulders towards the door. ''Auror Black?Auror Black, AUROR BLACK'' she said raising her voice, startling the young man. ''Is there something else demanding your attention?''

The man himself was quite puzzled as he looked around the room confused ''I'm sorry Madam Bones. Is that crying child that bothers me, did any of the Aurors brought their children to the office? This is hardly place for one, he might have seen somethin inappropriate for him.''

Both women exchanged puzzled looks before looking at him again ''A child, in this department? I didn't hear anything''

''How could you not?'' he replied '' I could hear it clear as a bell, didn't you hear it too, Dora?''

''Me? I didn't hear anything'' said Tonks

Seeing the look that both women gave his he tried to hear the boy again but found that it had vanished. He shook his head and said ''I'm sorry Madam Bones, Auror seems that the excitement of the day is still affecting me. I must have imagined it''

''Very well, I'll overlook it this time but for now I require your full attention for this matter. Now, Auror Tonks, you said that you had evidence for this?''

''Yes Madam, I made two copies, one is on the general archive and another one is on my drawer. I could bring it if you'd like to check it''

''No need, I'll get it right away'' Said Madam Bones as she opened a drawer on her desk, she looked into it and then reopened several times. Seing the look of anger that she had both cousins already knew that the evidence on the general archive was no longer there. Madam Bones then looked at Tonks and asked ''In which one of your drawers did you hide it?'' ''The bottom one from the left side it's labeled as Case 1976-08'' Madam Bones then opened the same drawer on her own desk and took a large file from it. She didn't say a word while she looked into it but judging by her expression they could see that she was surprised and pleased by what was on that file, and both feelings seemed to be growing the more she read. Finally, she looked up the file and simply asked '' Has this information been verified?'' To which Tonks answered with a nod.

''Very well, I'll hold on to this for the time being. I'll look over what got of you both discovered -Yes, Black. I'm not stupid- and will verify it from my end. If this checks out, then we'll move for the arrest. MacNair is currently in the detention cells under the attack charges against both an Auror and the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "Luckily" for us, it was Auror Black who was attacked. If he pressess charges this won't be ignored and the date would _have_ to be setup for his trial which would be at least on the next session of the Wizengamot, that gives us two weeks for us to dot all the i's and cross all the t's. This is a serious acusation against the Head of an Old House, this case needs to be so thight that not even an Avada could go trough''

''Yes, Madam Bones'' Said both cousins.

''Very well. I'll hold on to this and will made more copies. In the meantime I want both of you to return to work as usual. Black, remember to file the charges and demand the man to remain in custody.''

'' As you wish Madam Bones'' as they got up and walked towards the door

''And one last thing'' she said before they left '' Auror Black, how did you knew that he'd flee to Bulgaria?''

Seing that both women were looking at him with interest he simply shrugged and said '' It is the only place that would take him, his family and his reputation would make any other country send Auror squads to hunt him down on principle only. Bulgaria has the greatest amount of wizards per capita than any other country but very few of them join their Ministry, so they are getting desperate enough that they might ask him to join them.''

''Very well, both of you can go now'' Said Madam Bones. She tried to shake the icy feeling from her spine. A Ministry were MacNair had power was enough to give her nightmares, at least untill he was sent to Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, not a single ray of light could be seen. The only light that appeared fleetingly was of the thunderstorm that striked the ground viciously, along with the rain that came down so fast that felt like he was being shot and the cold winds that howled so loud that one couldn't even hear his own thoughts, and waves that mercilessly lashed at every inch of the island, as if nature itself was trying to get rid of it. Evil had taken residence on that place, molded it beyond recognition, and in it, IT was waiting for him. Calling for him, as one does to a dear friend. To family.

IT's voice was cold, dead, stagnant and worst of all caring. ''Come'' IT said. But he wasn´t listening, he was terrified. Glued to the spot in which he was standing, looking at IT's face. Or at least, where he thought that IT's face was. IT was covered in a formless darkness, but he knew that IT was looking at him. He could feel it. He could sense it. IT raised it's hand towards him, inviting him to move closer. ''Come, come ho-''

Ezekiel awoke drenched in cold sweat, every muscle on his body tensed and his teeth clenched so tight that they were about to break. His heart pounding so hard that he could swear that it was about to pop out of his chest. His fingers nailed against his palms so hard that blood was coming out of them, but he didn't felt it. He felt the tears coming out his eyes and the room started to spin as his lungs were caught on fire. As he slowly started to descend into darkness he finally remembered that he hadn't take a single breath. He opened his mouth but he couldn't get himself to breath in.

Breathe, he thought . You need to breathe. You're going to DIE, for fuck's sake breathe!

BREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBREATHE

With a loud gasp he slowly started breathing again. At first it was slow, in short breaths. As if he was trying to steal the very oxygen without whatever powers that be knowing, fearing for the retribution that his survival may entitle. Calming a bit, he started taking longer breaths, until he felt that he was back to his old self. He got up and saw the pool of sweat that had left on his bed. At least he hadn't peed the bed this time. It was something. He took his wand and casted a vanishing spell to remove it. The thought of going back to sleep never once crossed his mind. He saw the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that he still had six more hours before the big day. Shit.

Tonks arrived at the Ministry right in time, a rather unusual event as she was a rather heavy sleeper. She made her way towards the chamber where the trial was supposed to take place as she saw her cousin preparing to enter. Something wasn't right, she thought, she couldn't see his face as he was looking at the sculptures on the hallway but she knew something was wrong. She made a beeline towards him and placed her hand one his shoulder, startling him. Yes, something was wrong. It was rare that something could surprise her cousin, but the fact that he _showed it_ was the most worrying. Taking a good look at him she didn't liked what she saw, not a bit. He was paler than usual, so much so that even a vampire would recommend him some sun. He looked as if he was made of cracked glass, as if it would only take a small breeze to bring him down. He had bags under his eyes, and his _eyes_, Merlin, those things used to look like they would send shivers down to your very soul, now those blue-fire orbs looked like a half put-down ember.

''Hey, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost''

''Eh?, er... Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I guess the excitement for the trial didn't let me sleep much last night.'' he said while checked the statues without much enthusiasm.

''Right, do you want to try that one again? Just this time look at me in the eyes when you do.''

''...Look, I had a nightmare, nothing serious. I'll be fine for the trial'''

''Not what I was asking about, but good to know. Seriously, you OK? You told me that those dreams were in the past.''

''Yeah, it must be my mind playing tricks on me again. Don't worry, just make sure that you're there to make the arrest. How do I look?''

''Like dead warmed over''

''Oh... good. I can use it to sell it to the court. Let's go, it's starting'' he said, shaking a bit. God, she thought, he should be in bed, but this bastard could't be allowed to roam free another moment. She hated this, she couldn't even give him a drink, any medication or even a hug, at least not without bringing up some questions, as far as everybody her family and his were no longer on speaking terms . It didn't matter, once this was over she was bringing him to her parent's house. Even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming, which if the look that he had was something to go by he didn't even had the energy to do. It had been years since she saw him that vulnerable, _broken_. He never spoke of what he saw on those dreams, they started the very same night that he had taken over as Lord Black, and they hadn't stopped ever since. He had said that he found a way to stop hem, but she feared what that could be.

The trial itself wasn't very discussed, mostly because the members of the Wizengamot didn't care much that either could have died. What they did care was who would take over the House of Black if he died, and given that Lucius Malfoy's son was next on the line the Light had to reluctantly address the attack. In any other case this would've been a open and shut case, Ezekiel was on duty as an Auror, which meant that the claim of the attack against the Head of a House was null. That would be until someone looked at her cousin, Tonks thought.

MacNair's Law-Wizard, a man named Adrian Nettle began '' Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot, we're here today because my client, Walden Macnair has been accused of attacking the Head of another House without provocation. I've come here to prove that this is a fabricated lie to disguise the fact that _that_ man,'' He pointed at Ezekiel'' Ezekiel Black trespassed in the MacNair State under false pretenses. This so called ''attack'' was staged in order to slander the good name of my client, who has been nothing but a respectable member of the magic community and of this very Ministry for well over a decade.'' Ezekiel would've been insulted if it weren't for the fact that the man was able to speak of MacNair in a completely serious and professional manner. He was by far the most despised member of the Ministry given his family, but MacNair had managed to earn the second place all on his own. If he hadn't Ted as his representative he might be tempted to hire this guy.

''My client was at his home, when Lord Black suddenly appeared on the grounds and started casting spells on him without provocation and then has the audacity to paint himself as the victim. My client knew that he couldn't defeat him and yet, fearing for the lives of his servants, he chose to stay and fight. He even provided them with his own carriage so they could flee to safety, knowing that he would only be able to buy them seconds at most. My client is a courageous man who fought against an enemy that he knew he couldn't defeat, yet he stands as the accused. Tell me ladies and gentlemen, are those the actions of an evil man? Are those the actions of a man who'd start a fight without provocation? The answer is No.

This is a lie in order to discredit the name of a decent, law abiding citizen by one of the darkest families in recent history. The accuser has been performing arrests for the past three years without anybody knowing. Several small houses and a few of the greatest and most noble families have been affected by this. In secrecy he's been removing the heads of several of the minor houses under the pretense of the law, abusing loopholes in order to incarcerate those who'd oppose him. Many of you may have already noticed that this very body, who used to have fifty members, has now been reduced to a little over thirty."

The man had done his homework. Many unbelievable looks were pointed at his direction. It was true that the number of arrests that he had performed had affected several houses, but they were all accredited to either his cousin Tonks or another Auror who wouldn't complain about the credit (they'd done it to some of the Aurors that needed to be removed later down the line, as those arrests were bound to piss off some of the major houses. It had worked as a penalty of sorts for those that couldn't be punished because of some reason or another) As a result, the members of the Wizengamot had been reduced to, at the moment, thirty five and some of the replacements had yet to be found. How could a Law-Wizard know of this?

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, this is our chance to stop this. If he's allowed to continue, this man Ezekiel Black will continue to chip away the members of this chamber that oppose him and by the time we'll realize this he'll be able to run unopposed, having filled the chamber with those who follow him, no doubt following the steps of those before him. We have a chance here, members of the Wizengamot. We've survived the rise of one Dark Lord, let us prevent the rise of another one. Let us do what we should have done when He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named first started and cut this evil before it takes root in our society. Let's send Ezekiel Black to Azkaban."

Wow, the guy hated him. It was quite clear now to Ezekiel, this man wasn't the kind that represented the likes of MacNair. This was personal, rehearsed. The info that he shouldn't have, the speech. This was deliberated. He wondered if MacNair had asked for his legal council or if he had offered himself.

Ezekiel took a good look at the Law-Wizard in front of him. He was a bit old to have fought on the last war. He had brown chestnut hair, with white on the sides, his brown eyes behind black rimmed glasses. His face, eyes and nose were rounded and large and his mouth just a bit too short compared to the rest of his face. He wasn't too tall or too short, just average. He had a grandfather-ish look, to be honest, but his expression betrayed the rest of his image. His eyes looked hardened, his posture was relaxed. He looked like he was on a mission.

Fuck, he had been a grandfather, hadn't he? He'd seen that expression before, it was rather unbelievable that he hadn't noticed it sooner. Only one person could make that. Bellatrix Lestrange. She had an ungodly gift when it came to torture people. She didn't torture just them, she tortured the entire family. Sometimes by making them look, sometimes by torturing them as well. Sometimes just by not killing them and have their families deal with whatever was left. She was creative like that. After the war her death count fell short only to the Dark Lord himself, but if you compared victims, she had effectively altered the country more than he ever did.

And now one of her victims was here to make sure that he'll be sent to jail.

Lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

The deposition of the defense didn't raise many sympathies. The revelation that he had helped to arrest several lower houses and some members of the higher ones didn't sit well with the members of the Wizengamot. That Law-Wizard had made a pretty convincing argument, and Ezekiel saw that many members of the Wizengamot were starting to consider if this wasn't the best opportunity to get rid of their most unpopular members.

He saw faces whiten, some redden and some thinking. Albus Dumbledore, as usual, showed no emotion whatsoever. The man was considered the kindest and wisest of all the world, and perhaps he was but Ezekiel was raised a Black and that meant that the only person that he trusted was himself, and even that was a bit iffy.

The trial would proceeded as expected, now that both sides would give their version of the facts. Ezekiel was first and didn't waste much time, presenting the almost same case that he had to Madam Bones. The declaration shouldn't have taken too long, but the effects of last night had taken a toll on him. He had to take a revitalizing potion just to get out of the house. If what Dora had told him was right and he did indeed looked as he felt, he had little doubt in his mind that he'll sell it properly. MacNair on the other hand, took almost a full hour to telll his side. It was like watching a Z movie but with a worst actor. MacNair's attempt gather some sympathy made him repugnant.

The part that came next, the interrogation, was the part that mattered the most. The only reason. Luckly, MacNair would be interrogated first. If he had to explain how he really entered the grounds that day the whole thing would go south pretty fast. He had covered his tracks pretty well, the wards weren't removed completely and by now their self-repair should be completed, but they were risking a lot on this. Ezekiel's representative would be his Wizengamot's proxy, Ted Tonks.

''Mister MacNair, Members of the Wizengamot, at this point we would call for the witnesses version of the facts before we start with this part of the trial, however, none of them are present. Why, you may ask? Because those servants that witnessed the fight were Muggles, ''The audience looked astonished at this revelation ''and according to the Statute Of Secrecy they were obliviated on the spot. My first question Mister MacNair is, why were Muggles employed at a magical residency?''

MacNair's face showed no emotion when he responded ''They are people that my family took on after the war, they weren't employed. My uncle saved them from Death Eaters and they repaid us with their service.''

''Well, that is quite noble of him, but how are they getting payed? As you know the laws clearly states that the only creature that can pay service without compensation are house-elves, or are you suggesting that they are on the same level?''

''Of cour- I mean, no obviously. They receive food and shelter for their service.''

''But what about other necessities? According to the reports those 'servants' wore very ragged clothes, and it is worth noticing that there were some children as well. Are they receiving a proper education?''

''They get what they deserve-'' At that point Ted interrupted'' I'm sorry, 'deserve? What do you mean by that?''

While all of these was going on Ezekiel noticed that not once had MacNair's Law-Wizard raised an objection, as a matter of fact, he had watched the exchange with a slight grin. Perhaps they had an ally? Was he going to throw the case for them? Then the man shifted his gaze towars Ezekiel and the same relaxed-full-of-hate look appeared but Ezekiel wasn't fully convinced. It wasn't until then that Nettle started making some slight objections to the arguments that Ted presented. Then again, they were minor and easely countered, but it at least gave the illusion that he was doing his job.

''Let's leave the servants aside for a moment'' Ted said ''Mister MacNair-'' ''Lord MacNair'' MacNair suddenly interrupted ''You'll address me by my title you... Law-Wizard'' . ''I apologise _My Lord_, if I may, to avoid future mishaps, what are you lord of? As far as I'm aware you have no peerage, and the House of MacNair is a little over a hundred years old, or have you perhaps getting married?''

Ezekiel swore that he could hear MacNair's blood preassure rising as members of the chamber chuckled. He knew that a life-time of dealing with blood elitists gave Ted a thick skin, but he also knew that putting them in their place gave him a smile that lasted for days. '' My apologies Sire, but given that the status of House MacNair is unclear at the moment, I'll remain with _Mister_ MacNair. Now Leaving aside the children for a moment I'd like to return to the topic of the fight. You said that Lord Black simply appeared in your property and started attacking you, is this true?''

''Yes, that damn Black just appeared and tried to hex my head off!''

''Did he gave you a reason, was there any provocation?''

''He's mental, just like the rest of the blasted family! He destroyed the wards on my property and just started throwing hexes. He used that thing...'' MacNair said while pointing at the Black's ring on Ezekiel's right hand ''To take my magic away! He could've killed me!''

''Mister Macnair, as far as we know the Black's family magic has been subjected to much speculation, however, there is no proof that it can remove magic from an individual. If it did then you'd be dead right now.'' Ted needed to get the conversation back on topic fast. Up to this date there were only five remaining houses that could bear the title of Noble and Most Ancient: Malfoy, Potter, Greengrass, Longbottom and Black. Those five houses had developed a type of magic of their own, passed from one Head to the next. Those magics remained into the family that created them, and would continue to do so until the blood became diluted. Unfortunately, the late Lord Potter had lost the status of Noble by marrying a commoner, and Greengrass only had two daughters, so unless Lord Greengrass could convince one of their future husbands to marry into the family since the option of another child appeared to be off the table, those two were already lost.

The problem was that the Black's family magic was shrouded in secrecy with many stories circulating regarding it, many horrible, _horrible_ stories and each one worst than the last, and since the Black family allegiance with the Dark the rumours went nuts. Add to that a family history of mental illness on top of the fact that no one who ever saw their family's magic had survided it, so the made-up tales where the only source of information and the rumours got worst, if that was even possible. If only they knew, Ezekiel grimmed.

Ted quickly changed the subject ''Mister MacNair, your accusation aside, the fact that the wards at your property have been verified to remain standing I see little to support it. Speaking of magic, Lord Black reported that you were prepearing to leave and that your 'servants' were loading your belongings onto a carriage...'' Seeing that MacNair was going to speak again Ted raised his hand and added ''Don't worry, as I said before, I'll leave the 'servants' subject for later. I'll refer to the report of the Auror that arrived on the scene, who reported initially that the carriagehad no animal attached to it, yet it was later discovered that there was indeed a creature known as a Thestral. For those of you who don't know, this creatures are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the British Ministry of Magic and breeding as well as owning these beasts is illegal without Ministry consent, a consent that you don't possess, furth-''

''Objection Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot!'' Interrupted Nettle'' This isn't a trial regarding the ownership of a magical creature, this is regarding the alleged attack of my client to Lord Black. The accuser has provided no evidence of this attack, he has simply tried to smear my client's reputation. Do you have any actual evidence that the attack took place? I not, I'd like to request my time to speak regarding Lord Black's attack on my client''

Ezekiel couldn't help to look surprised, did Nettle knew what they were trying to do or did he purposely tried to bring them towards the part that could hurt his client the most? No, it was much simple than that. Nettle simply wanted to bring both down. He laughed at the expense of his client and tried to upset him to get both to confess something and hopefully send either one or both to Azkaban. Ezekiel had to fight the urges to ask if he was getting paid as well.

Ted took a breath and continued ''Very well, in this case I'll ask Mister MacNair about the cursed object that he threw at mi client during the confrontation. Mister MacNair, what can you say about it?'' Ted said, showing what looked to be an large pole with a narrow lower end of tall blade rounded inward and braced against the shaft. The weapon was carried magically by two Aurors, who avoided touching it at all costs.

MacNair stood tall as he raised his voice ''That isn't a cursed item, that's the axe that was given to me by the Ministry of Magic''

''I'd rather disagree, that item has been confirmed as cursed, it is in fact a blood curse that will kill anyone who touches it.''

''That is not true, the axe is simply enchanted so I'm the only one that can wield it sine I'm the appointed Executioner of the Ministry.''

''And since when have you been the appointed Executioner of the Ministry?'' asked Ted.

Macnair actually puffed his chest and answered with great pride ''I've been dealing with those filthy beasts for the past 25 years.''

''And since when has this axe been bonded by blood to you?'' Ted asked.

''Since the day that I've been appointed'' Said MacNair, with a tone that left no doubts that he considered Ted an idiot.

'' 25 years?''

''Yes'' Said MacNair with an exasperated tone.

Ezekiel couldn't help to sight with relief once he heared Macnair's confession. Finally. He gave a relieved look at Nettle, who was looking at him curiously.

At that point Dora entered the chamber along with a tall black wizard that Ezekiel couldn't recognize. Looking at Madam Bones, she received a nod and then proceeded to look at Dumbledore.'' Chief Warlock, members of the chamber, I'm afraid that this trial will have to be postponed'' She switched towards MacNair and she and the Auror that came with her pointed their wands at him '' Walden Macnair, you're under arrest for the murder of Allistair MacNair and line theft of the Old House of MacNair''

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire chamber went into an uproar as soon as Dora said those words. This was unheard of, to interrupt a session in order to perform an arrest. Dumbledore raised from his chair and raised his hands to calm down the noise and as soon as he recovered the calm he directed himself to Dora.

''Nymphadora, what is the meaning of this?. This is a session of the Wizengamot, and during it the Aurors are to guard the entrance, no perform an arrest in it.'' Said Dumbledore, with a grandfather-ish tone. Dora was struggling, as she was between telling Dumbledore off for calling her for her name and amazed that the Great Warlock of the Wizengamot knew it. Ezekiel, on the other hand, saw it for the disrespect that it was: Dora was on the clock, as well as everyone else and as such and until she was replaced in her shift she was Auror Tonks, not Dora and _certainly_ not Nymphadora, as everyone in the law enforcing side of the Ministry knew that she hated her full name.

It seemed to be a recurring theme with the conversations that Dumbledore had in public, he was Albus Dumbledore, yet he was to be referred as Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock or as everyone said in an almost religious tone, Dumbledore. All the other people that he spoke to were treated by their first name and first name only, regardless of their position or own achievements. This rubbed Ezekiel the wrong way but, who'd hear him? Even Dora idolized the old man. As far as everyone was concerned Dumbledore WAS the Light, to go against him was to go against the Light itself.

Still, Dora was able to get over whatever was on her mind at the moment and remained professional "I'm sorry, Great Warlock but this is a matter regarding the disappearance and possible death of the previous Head of the Old House of MacNair. Mister MacNair is currently under investigation which is why we suspect that he tried to run away when he was confronted by Auror Black. We believe that he was going to use the carriage that we found on his property with the unregistered Thestral in order to create an illegal disenchanted vehicle in order to flee the country.''

Dumbledore didn't show much surprise, as he shifted his gaze towards Madam Bones "Amelia, is this correct?". Madam Bones meet his gaze and said "Yes, Great Warlock. Mister MacNair was being investigated when he attempted to escape. We're also looking into who leaked the information to him, as well as who tried to eliminate the proof of his crimes from the Archive".

Again, Ezekiel noted, Albus Dumbledore showed little surprise. "From the Archive you say? My goodness Amelia. The security of the Auror department seems to be quite lax these days. It makes me think that we may have to run a full revision of character on the members of the Auror department." Said Dumbledore, and many of the Light started whispering their approval.

"That won't be necessary, _Albus_, this was a carefully set plan on a need to know basis. His supporters will soon be captured and brought to this very court.'' Amelia Bones stood her ground, she could deal with Dumbledore's attitude, she could deal with the fact that her value was being questioned _yet again_, but there was no way in hell that she'd let Dumbledore run her department. The man had gathered an insane amount of power over the years and now his new idea would essentially give the him his own army, an official one, unlike that ''The Order of the Phoenix'' militia that he had during the war. Thank Merlin that they managed to get rid of that after the war ended. Luckily, Dumbledore decided to let it slide and moved to the subject at hand.

''This is undoubtedly is an exceptional case. As such, and seeing that both the case presented and the one that we're currently handling seems to be connected in some way, I'll raise the vote to handle both cases as one." Ezekiel couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this even possible? Legal, even? Probably not, but Albus Dumbledore had made a request and those who identified themselves as the Light bend over backwards to appease him. The Dark had some struggle as well, but since the idea was to save MacNair (if possible), and now with the added bonus of discrediting Bones and possibly send Ezekiel Black at Azkaban, the offer was too tempting. Providing that the case was made of circumstantial evidence that they could refute. Ezekiel looked at Needle and for once was happy to find a kindred spirit. The man was appalled that the law was being bent just so Dumbledore could have his way. Maybe all hope wasn't lost, even if the man hated his guts.

The trial continued as Dumbledore requested and started again, this time Nettle had much to say, it seemed that he was indeed trying to protect MacNair, but Dumbledore produced some gibberish that sounded like legal lingo and the trial continued. Ezekiel didn't like this for a second, this was _not_ how things were supposed to go. This was suppose to follow the law, to set the bait, present the evidence and get the arrest, but now with Dumbledore's meddling this thing could very well be illegal on itself. He had the unshakable feeling that this was already an open and shut case, regardless of the fact that the evidence was solid, Walden MacNair's fate was already decided and all that was left was Dumbledore's guilty sentence. Still, even with this charade they'll have to at least try and make it believable. No doubt MacNair's Law-Wizard would present an appeal for this, so they needed to make it as airtight as possible. If the option to appeal was even possible at this point.

Madam Bones raised from her seat and announced herself as the prosecutor for the case. "Members of the Wizengamot, as some of you my know, fifteen years ago Alistair MacNair, the Head of the Old House of MacNair disappeared. We didn't knew were he was or when he disappeared as the missing report was filled two weeks after his supposed disappearance, when some of his colleagues filled the missing person report. Because of the time of his disappearance wasn't clear and the fact that he didn't have many friends or social live the case was archived. However, we were able to get an itinerary from questionings, as well as the receipts that we were able to get from Gringotts. Using that and several reports from different witnesses that were successfully corroborated we've managed to create a timeline, as well as determine the reasons of his now certain demise.

We'll start at the beginning, with what we know: Alistair MacNair was the head of the Old House of MacNair, he was the oldest of two, him and his sister Katherine MacNair, both of them pure-bloods. His sister married a Muggle, since the ceremony occurred on the Muggle side of Britain and their parents disowned her, we don't have records of his name, but as we all can tell, a child was born of their union." The fact that MacNair's blood status was being displayed for all to see didn't set well with the wizard. "Unfortunately, tragedy striked when Walden MacNair was seven years old. Official records show that his magic manifested while the family was travelling by car, resulting in an accident that claimed the life of Katherine MacNair and her husband. "Many wizards couldn't help to smirk, they've heard of this 'cars', leave it to the Muggles to travel in a metal coffin. "At the time Alistair MacNair was a part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working on the Beast Division. After learning the death of his relatives he choose to magically adopt Walden MacNair back into the family as his own, after that he attended Hogwarts, where it is worth noticing that was suspected of the death of several animals, however, since this incidents didn't involve any magic he wasn't accused. Upon graduation he started working on the same department as his now father and we can assume that in order to avoid claims of nepotism he was assigned to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, where he quickly raised the ranks until becoming the Appointed Executioner three years after entering the department.

Now this is when our official information ends, and our theory begins. I'd like to ask to to keep an open mind and check the evidence that we have gathered. Alistair MacNair's social life was lacking, but five years after his son had joined the ministry he had basically became a recluse. By all accounts his routine became house, work and then house again. Except, two days before a full moon and one day after, which leaves us to believe that Alistair MacNair had been infected by a werewolf curse." A second after those words left MadaM Bones mouth the entire chamber had gone into an uproar, except, as Ezekiel, Dora, Bones, Dumbledore and Nettle noticed, Walden MacNair. The wizard had become livid once he heard how his uncle had adopted him and his hands had turned into fists. So far, so good.

Again, Dumbledore had to calm the chamber so that Madam Bones could proceed. "The evidence that we have, obtained after several subpoenas to Gringotts shows an increment of receipts for food for the House of MacNair, all of them made for different butcher shops. As many of you'll know, the reason why it's easy to identify the average werewolf is their malnurished state. This is because the werewolf transformation is a two part process: the magical curse starts the change every full moon and the biological part forces the body to undergo a massive transformation, which it includes but isn't limited to the following:

1 - Bone enlargement, in some cases a complete shift in the shape, position and even creation/destruction of bones for the new body.

2 - Additional muscle tissue is created to allow movement.

3 - Relocation, reestructure and again, in some cases creation/destruction of organs for their wolf form.

This process is extremelly taxing and painful for the body, as it basically destroys one body to create another one and this happens while the curse keeps it's victim alive and conscious. Werewolfs are unable to get stable jobs because of the physical and emotional strain that would usually leave them up to a week in bed, if we take into account that a full moon last around four days on average. Alistair MacNair already possessed a small fortune in Gringotts thanks to several investments that his father had made. We have recounted for several recepits for food that were signed using the MacNair's family seal, which only the Head of the House can possess. We believe that Alistair MacNair was incrementing his weight to allow the curse to use the extra fat and transform it into the necessary materials for the new body's construction. We've also noted several withdraws of Galleons at different times of the month. Unfortunately, we have found no receipts for this, but giving the amounts, they all add up as the price of the wolfsbane potion at that time. This potion allows the bearer of the curse to keep his humand mind after the transformation, since in the usual case the werewolf is basically a traumatized newborn which would react aggressively to any form of contact and will look for nourishment. Unfortunately, this potion hasn't been improved much since it's creation and the victim still feels the pain of the transformation. We've also noticed several request to different potion masters for anesthetic potions, which are used for medical uses and popper-up up potions, the name says it all. We believe that Alistair MacNair used this self-made regime in order to avoid suspicions over his condition, however, as I said before his founds were limited and this burn out almost all of his money in a matter of years, we believe that he resorted to steal from his own son's vault using his authority as Head of the House.

It is at this point which Walden MacNair attempted to access his funds that he found that several thousand Galleons were missing, he created such a commotion that he was expelled of Gringotts. We believe that he confronted his father and a result of that confrontation he killed him, using that very axe" she pointed at the axe that the two Aurors had carried before and was still to be moved." that instrument is indeed cursed as Law-Wizard stated and it's not the Axe used by the Appointed Executioner of the Ministry of Magic, as a matter of fact "she nodded to the two Aurors that had brought the axe and one of them another axe, this one looked different, this was a two-handed axe made of some sort of blue steel that had several runes inscribed on the blade, the wooden body and the metal pommel as well. "THIS is the executioner's axe issued by the Ministry of Magic."

Before Madam Bones was able to continue she was interrupted by a cough. She didn't have to guess who that was, the same toad-looking bitch that had clawed her way up the chain betraying everything and everyone, herself included. That blood-supremacists _cunt,_ who now whispered her poison into the very impressionable ear of the man that was supposed to be the Minister for Magic, who of course was not present at this meeting because that would imply that he was at least competent. She knew that ignoring her wouldn't be possible, even though she was a mere secretary and this was a meeting for senior members of the departments as well as the Lords and Ladies of the Old and Noble houses, as she had managed to get the representative power for the Minister, Merlin knows how.

Dealing with men was easy, after a lifetime of being looked down, of having to work thrice as hard for only a fraction of the recognition she managed to learn her lesson. She had reached the top of her department and she had done it without selling herself, like some of those who were above her had suggested, and she'd done it square. The reason she was seen as incorruptible was because she could afford to offend those who though themselves to be above the Law. She had managed to create a semblance of peace. A peace that the woman in front of her almost destroyed by convincing the Minister that laws had to be created in order to segregate the werewolf community in England. That sad excuse of a human being had almost created a new revolt in order to push for the creation of werewolf capture squads and ensured that if another Dark Lord raised all he had to do was to promise her and he'll have their she managed to do all this while at the same time getting every woman on the Ministry fired, demoted or resign and setting the idea that any woman that wasn't her couldn't be trusted to make a decent job, all while setting their fight for equality back at least a decade.

"Ehem" that thing said again "Excuse me, Madam Bones, but as everyone knows, the Minister has accompanied Executioner MacNair several occasions and in all of them he was carrying that instrument. Are you suggesting that the Minister knowingly accepted this?"

Amelia Bones had to use every bit of self control that she had not to hex the witch out of existence. She wouldn't be getting rid of her anytime soon, that she knew. Her only consolation was the fact that IT was much older that her and that she'd live to see the day that toad would finally kick the bucket. She had a special bottle just for that day, best ten thousand Galleons ever spent.

"Of course not, Madam Undersecretary Umbridge, however, the possibility that MacNair confunded the Minister cannot be discarded. I'd suggest for the Minister to had his mind checked in order to confirm that it hasn't been tampered." Of course how one could know if the mind had been tampered when that thundering dumbass skull was so empty that one could hear the echo of the only brain cell that he had bouncing around. This seemed to satisfied the bitch, which Amelia Bones refused to recognize as a person even in the privacy of her own mind.

"As I said, this " she pointed at the first axe that the Aurors brought " isn't the axe provided by the Ministry. This " signaling the blue engraved axe" is. The axe that Mister MacNair carried is called a Lochaber axe, it is different from normal axes since the blade of a Lochaber axe is bound on one side of a long shaft at the end rather than mounted directly on top of it. This is indeed a cursed item, as it has a blood binding curse that will surely and slowly kill anyone that tries to use this axe other than Walden MacNair. The second curse is directly on the blade, this allows the blade to cut most substances, however, our experts have also verified that this blade causes an incredible amount of pain once a wound is inflicted, thus the very last thing that it's receiver feels before dying is unbearable pain. This makes this a higly illegal weapon and one that goes against the policy of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and honestly, this goes against the good conscience of any upholding citizen of the law.

The axe provided by the Ministry, on the other hand, it's a special kind of metal, in fact, a one of a kind of metal since it is the only time in magic history where both Goblins and Wizards actively collaborated to create a weapon, as we all found common ground on the fact that some creatures are indeed too dangerous and to avoid tragedy. However, this axe is not permanently bounded to the executioner, but partially, thus allowing it to be used by the executioner's successor once the current one retires. The second thing that's worth noticing, is the fact that this axe cannot be removed from it's deposit without a magicaly signed warrant by the Minister or the Head of the Auror Department, myself, in case of an emergency. This axe possesses goblin steel, which allows it to absorb the properties of the creatures that it kills. This allows it to cut even dragonskin, which is indeed it's purpose.

This axe is only to be used on the creatures that the Classification of Magical Creatures clasifies as XXXXX or Known Wizard Killer. This is because the Appointed Executioner is the only wizard in all of Magical Britain that is legally allowed to use the Unforgivable Avada Kedavra." The entire room had gone silent after this. Clearly this was new information for both the Dark and the Light, and even Dumbledore's eyes widened once he heard this. "This was done because the effects are inmediate and it was considered merciful towards the creature, and the axe was simply for those creatures that are resistant to even such spell, such as Dragons and Basilisks.

Returning to the victim, while the body of Alistair MacNair couldn't be found despite many tracing spells being cast, we were able to get in touch with the Muggle law enforcement agencies and found one decapitated body belonging to a male aroun the victim's age in the vicinity where Alistair MacNair lived. Unfortunately, the victim's corpse was on an advance stage of decompositon and when his blood was tested before any analysis could be done and because of the results found in it showed it to be recognized as what is known in the Muggle community as a Biohazard Danger and promptly destroyed. What we can see is the type of injury that the corpse had and compare it with the many, _many_ photograps that we were able to recover from Walden MacNair's office while he was being investigated in secret." She gave another nod to the Aurors who started passing an album, once it was opened the members of the chamber looked away from it and passed it to the person next to them as fast as possible. If one could say one good thing about Walden Macnair, photography wouldn't be the first thing that came to mind. He was able to use the camera masterfully to get every detail. If only his subject was lest sinister.

We have no explanation as for why the corpse wasn't disguised or destroyed, we can only asume by the large number of injuries that a fight between father and son started over the money and in the struggle Alistair Macnair tried to escape by apparition when Walden MacNair injured him with the axe which resulted in the body Splinching. Therefore we can assume that the body was indeed Alistair MacNair's, that the weapon that was used for his murder was indeed the one used by his son Walden MacNair, the only other wizard capable of wielding it." Madam Bones rested her case.

Dumbledore took a moment while the rest of the chamber members spoke among themselves, one the murmurs stopped he addressed MacNair's Law-Wizard "Very well, it seems that the prosecutor has rested a very solid case, does the defense has anything to say?"

Nettle tried to raise a defense " Great Warlock, unfortunately we are not prepeared for this trial, as the changes were not informed as they should. We'd like to require an extension to-" Dumbledore raised his hand and interrupted him before he had the chance to say anything else "Law-Wizard Nettle, I'm aware of the circunstances, but due to the nature of the crimes that he's being judged we've found it necessary to gather all the cases into one. If you're unable to produce a defense I'll move directly into the sentence." was almost speechless, yet tried to even start a defence, but the simple truth was that he was completely unprepared for those charges and in the end he was asked to stop and await for the sentence.

Ezekiel was furious, this was a mockery. Yes, a terrible criminal was going to Azkaban, that was the desired result, but not like _this_. This opened a complete new set of possibilities for the Dark to recruit, if Dumbledore could just spew whatever he wanted, might as well give him the Magical Treaty of Great Brittain and a pen to make up whatever he saw fit. He was so engrossed on his thoughts that almost missed how MacNair was sentenced to Azkaban for life and was taken kicking and screaming. He had to say something, if no one did then this Light would grow so big and bright that it would blind everyone while it leads them to their ruin.

"Great Warlock, members of the Wizengamot, if you may, I've got something to say" He could see how every gaze rested on him, along with Madam Bones and Dora, who tried to mouth him to stop whatever he was doing and to sit down. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. "Ah, yes. Ezekiel, regarding your case I'll say that given the severity of their crimes the Old House of MacNair is no more, their vaults content to be transferred to the Black's vault, their properties as well and I beleive that they also had a Family Grimoire, that will also be passed on to you. I'd like to thank you as well for all the hard work that you've been doing over the years." He paused to take a breath and then continued on a lecturing tone before Ezekiel, who was beginning to get quite mad for the first-name-thing again could start. "I know that the sins of your family are indeed great, but you've been adamant on your family's redemption. I made this offer to your father yet he refused me, but I'll extend it for you as well with the I hope that you would join the Light, for the greater good."

Madness, pure madness. Great Warlock or not the man before him had no right to end a House, _handle their Family's Grimoire_ and their assets just on a whim and even worse, expose him to the Dark. It would be open season on him again, just as when he was a kid. Dumbledore had left him with two options: join him or else.

Fuck him.

FUCK HIM.

**FUCK HIM.**

"Great Warlock, while I appreciate yor _kind_ wordsI'm afraid that this process has bee-" He had to stop and cover his ears as the sound of a screaming and crying children suddently assaulted him. The painful groan that he let out made everyone look at him with concern. Before he was able to say anything Dumbledore raised his voice loud enough so that everyone could hear him "Ezekiel what are you doing, cease your family's magic this instant, this is the chamber of the Wizengamot!" Ezekiel was going to reply to the man as his magic or the family's one were active, when he realized that his family ring on his right hand was giving a golden glow. This was new, especially since the family magic glowed silve.

"I- I'm not doing it."He said, when suddently he grasped his chest and screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was big enough to left him on the floor using his hands to stop himself from hitting the floor and gasping for breath, Dora ran towards him before another burst of pain it him, but this time a loud crack sound appeared, and he was whisked away before anyone could do anything. Everyone started screaming about the issue for so long not because Ezekiel had disappeared, but because the chamber was warded specifically against those sort of things by Dumbledore himself. Dora and Madam Bones started shouting orders at the Aurors at the same time but as far as everyone knew Ezekiel Black had done the impossible.

Ezekiel Black had vanished from the Wizengamot.

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezekiel landed again of the floor after the last blast of pain had hit him in the chest like a freight train. The pain was so much that he couldn't open his eyes. He expected for it to leave again but this time he was attacked by an avalanche of new sensations: he felt as if he was being burned alive and frozen at the same time. An immense pressure, as if he was being thrown into the deepest part of the ocean was all over his chest and his limbs felt like they were being torn apart one cell at the time. Electricity run amok all over him, preventing him to concentrate enough to apparate away and tensing all his muscles, preventing him to even scream.

Had it been another wizard, literally anyone else, this would have been a death trap. A wizard that couldn't access their magic was as good as dead. Even the other four old families, their own magic didn't affect the world in the same way as his did. In this case many wizards would use every inch of their willpower to try to save themselves.

Him? He just had to let go.

He didn't had to open his eyes to know that his ring had started glowing with a silver eerie aura. He didn't have to feel it, to know that all the pressure and magic that was trying to destroy him were being redirected to the ring on his left hand. He only hoped that whoever had casted this on him was near, because the Black's family magic was about to be unleashed, and it wouldn't settle with just blood.

Forming a fist, he slammed it and the ring on the floor of wherever he was right now and felt the magic being released, producing a slight sigh, a death rattle, and just like that, all the pressure and the pain was gone as if it never existed in the first place. Except for the stabbing pain that he felt on his back, that one seemed to be disguised behind the pain that whatever magic had caused him.

Ezekiel took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder only to see a metal spike blocking part of his view, but no enough to cover the man that had his hand at the other the rod that was currently latched on his back.

A fire iron, he tried to kill him with a _fucking fire iron_.

It hadn't been the first time that someone had made an attempt on his life but, seriously, _this_? If it weren't for the adrenaline that was being pumped into his system and the seething hate that was almost blinding him from any sort of rational though he would've been offended.

The hell with that, he was indignant.

_Really?_

**Seriously!?**

**_Not even magic!?_**

Was he not worth the effort anymore? It had been _decades_ since the Potter's and he still received cursed letters from time to time, even the occasional attack on the street but _this? _He was the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and this is the best that this man could come up with?

This was it.

Today was officially the worst day to mess with him and this man right behind him had officially pushed all his buttons. If he could feel pity right now he might spare him some... maybe later, but right now he was going to enjoy what about to happen and _then_, he'd get some answers as for how he'd managed to snatch him from the chamber.

He was about to show the man that what his stupidity had earned him when he heard it. The crying child, the same that he had heard when he was at Madam bones office, the same that had almost deafened him at the chamber. Except this time he could hear it more clearly and softly, directly under him. He shifted his gaze towards the floor and what he saw drained the color from his face. Suddenly his back didn't hurt him anymore and the rage that consumed him vanished, replaced by horror.

Directly below him, a small child laid in fetal position on his side with his arms covering his face. He couldn't see much of him but he couldn't have more than six years old. The only thing that he could see was how thin he was and how black his long, dirty, disheveled hair looked. He must had thought that the worst was over, since a deafening silence had taken place and opened an eye to see. Eye. Singular. The greenest eye that Ezekiel had ever seen suddenly tried to widen since having Ezekiel on all fours over him would have surprised anyone, but the look of pain showed that even that was hurting him, so the child shifted his position to take a better look at his face, and with that Ezekiel knew that the strike wasn't meant for him. He also knew that this man deserved something worst than death and he'd take no pleasure at all to deliver him to it.

Half of the child's face was beaten, some major bruises were starting to form, but the other half looked like a crime scene, the swelling wouldn't allow Ezekiel to see were the other eye was, and the rest of it wasn't much better. From what he could hear, the child was having problems breathing. The smell of blood and urine soon hit his nose, as if suddenly the entire situation became real to him.

He twisted again to see the man fully. He looked like a fat walrus, with a thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache, hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes, but the big stupid expression that he had on his face was what caught his attention. He certainly didn't expected to see Ezekiel there. Not that it mattered now, the hate was back in full force and his own magic was numbing the pain on his back, stopping the blood from flowing out of his wound.A swift kick to the knee was enough to bring him down, and Ezekiel wasn't ashamed to admit that hearing that cracked noise and the walrus screams of pain brought him joy.

That feeling disappeared once he heard the sound of a broken plate. Now that the walrus was down he could see behind him, where an unhealthily fat kid looking scared and a thin, blonde-haired horse-looking woman who Ezekiel couldn't help to notice had a _really_ long neck looked as she was petrified with both hands on the air, as she was holding something, it seemed that he had apparated on a dinning room. A quick look at her feet showed that it was a gravy boat. Ezekiel's mind was already in overdrive so the math wasn't too difficult, from his own experience getting beaten up he knew how long it took for a bruise to appear and those on the child were massive as well as the swelling, so that meant no one had moved a finger to help the kid. And now no one would help them, he though, as the Black's magic screamed to his ear to be let loose again.

Ezekiel raised up from the floor and made a quick flick of the wrist , which saw his wand appear on his right hand. This should have made those people scatter, or at least reach for their own wands but they appeared to be still frozen by the shock, minus the fat man on the floor who was still complaining over his broken knee. He couldn't help to notice the strange looks that the woman and the boy, who now suspected that were mother and son gave him, until she saw the piece of wood on his hand. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs with enough force to shatter glass, had Ezekiel not moved promptly to petrified her, same as the child for good measure, before moving to the sobbing man on the floor, raising him by the collar and ramming his head into a nearby wall before placing his wand directly under his jaw.

"Do I have your attention?" He asked the man who tried to start insulting him, only to have the grip on his collar tighten as much as Ezekiel could.

"Let me be absolutely clear, you're on the floor, minus one knee, no wand, no magic and the only weapon that you had is currently on my back. The more this takes the more I'll start feeling the pain of what you tried to do to that kid, which already puts you on my shit-list, _you don't want to be there. _The more pain I get means that I'll be more pressed to get my answers and trust me**_ YOU. WILL. T**ALK**._** Now, I'm going to start simple and you'll answer but if you do anything else, say anything other than what I ask you, I _promise_ you that the pain on your knee will be nothing but a warm memory compared to what I'll do to you. Understood?"

The man on Ezekiel's grasp was starting to turn purple, so he decided to release the pressure around his neck a bit before he passed out and he had to give the same over the top speech to the woman. Fear happens to be powerful motivator in the right dosage, and the man before him didn't strike him as the brave kind.

The man coughed and whizzed trying to get the air back into his lungs for a while before giving him a faint "Yes"

"Good. Now, your name?"

"Vern-_argh_-Vernon Dursley"

Dursley? What kind of family name was that? Muggle, perhaps? Probably, but that didn't say much.

"Very well, Vernon Dursley, where am I?"

"Privet Drive" Ezekiel awaited for the man to continue, but apparently the message hadn't gone trough. He tightened his grasp on the man's neck and didn't let go after he saw the man turn purple again. This looked like it was going to take some time, and that was a luxury that he didn't had.

"Full address, _please_"

"4 Privet Drive, Little-argh-Whinging" Ezekiel pressed again his neck until the man squeezed "Surrey"

_Surrey_? That was south, well away from the Wizengamot's chamber in London, a full county away. How the hell had he ended up there?

"Never mind" he thought, and waved his wand and exclaimed "_Expecto Patronum!_" a silver hummingbird shot out of it sending a rescue message to Madam Bones and Dora. The faster they get there the faster they could take that kid to a hospital, Statute of Wizarding Secrecy be damned.

Unfortunately the spell had caused Ezekiel a tremendous amount of pain, as his magic was trying to heal his body and this spell required much from would be a while before he could use his wand again, but by the looks of the man in front of him he didn't knew that, however, the strain had caused him to lose his grip on him and the man fell back on the floor again in agony, but he paid little mind to his wailing and limped towards the abused child that hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the floor.

"**ARGH!** _Bloody freaks!_ You lot should be burned at the stake! I knew that little shit was nothing but trouble!" the man screamed.

For the second time that day Ezekiel's blood turn cold, as he turned towards the monster that he had left behind and again towards it's victim. He had heard of this from his days in school. Muggle parents who abused their magical children in an attempt to make them _normal, _as if beating the life out of a child could change the way that they were. Idiots he snickered, before the reality of that comment sunk in. If what he had said was true then that explained why Ezekiel could hear the child's cries: if the kid had used accidental magic he could have broadcasted his thoughts on a moment of high stress. Why on earth was _he _the only one that picked it up was beyond him. This also didn't explain how he was brought here, the amount of magic that would take for this sort of spell...

No, _oh no. Please, no._

How could he been so blind!? How much time had he lost with that man? He needed to get that kid out of that house and he needed to do it _now_. The boy was magical, and he was right below him when he released his family magic, when he had slammed his fist on the floor right next to his face. That poor child had been at ground zero of the Blacks's family magic.

The Black family magic was unique, not only because it behaved like a living creature, a rabid animal that wanted nothing more than to be set loose on the world to rip and tear the magic in it. It _devoured magic_ and used it to fuel itself, thus avoiding the stress that a prolonged use would cause on it's caster.

The good thing about this was that only the Head of the House of Black could use it. Sharing a family magic cause it to be diluted, the more members of the family had access to it, the less powerful it bad thing was that the Head of the House of Black was the only one who could control it once it was released and the one responsible of keep it under a leash, and once it wasn't needed anymore, to cancel it. Which left him exhausted in normal circumstances, but the adrenaline was doing its job right now. It created an almost literal dead zone, where only the caster's magic remained. Not even the natural magic that flowed through the world was exempted from it and he, as a complete and irresponsible moron had released that sort of spell right next to a wounded child. A child that needed every ounce of magic left in him to survive the beating that the coward that lived with him had given him.

Panic filled every fiber of his being as he ran towards him, ignoring the pain from his back, his magic trying to heal the wound but since the fire iron was still stuck on his back there was only so much that it could do. He kneeled beside him and quickly checked him, thanking whatever power above that he was still awake, which meant that some magic must be left in him.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" he snapped his fingers near his face to try to get his attention. This wasn't good, he was conscious, but it didn't look like it was going to last. He feared that if he closed his eyes he might not open them again. "Please look at me" Ezekiel begged, as he got no response except the kids eye movement "Come on, please. Keep your eyes on me, don't worry I'll get you out of here, okay? Just don't close your eyes, _please._"

The kid was looking paler and paler by the second. How did he still had magic on him was a mystery, but it was clear that it was not going to last much more. Ezekiel knew that apparating him wasn't an option and moving him from his spot was also dangerous. "Where the hell was Dora?" was the only thing that he could think of, as the Patronus should have arrived already and even if she couldn't apparate on the property itself, she could at least get near it and then follow the void. It would take at least an hour before magic came back to that house and he couldn't move the kid alone.

"Shit, this is gonna to hurt." He voiced his thoughts.

Ezekiel put away his wand and placed both hands on the boys chest, pouring magic into him, which meant that all the pain on his body started coming up again, just not the way he imagined it. He felt a warm patch spreading through his back but so far he didn't feel a thing apart for a small tingling sensation. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the wound that his magic was sealing shut was opening, and that the blood was flowing again, but why wasn't he feeling the pain yet? He kept pouring magic into the boy until he saw him recover at least some colour back.

Now came the part that he wasn't so sure about, his wand appeared back on his hand with a flick of his wrist and started chanting spells on the child. This sort of first-aid magic was mandatory for Aurors in account of the amount of injuries they suffered on the field, but Ezekiel didn't know if this would fix all the damage that it was done to the boy. He got so caught up with the spells that he didn't feel the movement on the fire iron on his back until it was yanked violently from his back.

He fell over the child again screaming in pain. Apparently the fat bastard that he had left behind him decided to take advantage of the situation and tried to finish what he had unknowingly started, as the man dragged his massive self over the floor while mumbling horrible insults and promises of bloody retribution. Ezekiel felt the man grabbing one of his legs and pulling him violently to the side, where the now terrified child could see and received a full blow on the chest with the fire iron, although this time he was lucky not to receive the pointy part on the side that had already been stabbed with.

He tried to hex the man but he realized that he had dropped his wand after being hit, he was able to see it near the kid but he wasn't able to reach it, as the obese man kept dragging him towards him and hitting him with his weapon over and over again. Ezekiel felt his world growing darker and darker with each hit, the injuries and the stabbing wounds bleeding that could no longer be contained by magic, as he had used almost all he had to ensure the kid's survival, only for both of them to die at the hands of a fat little bastard. Well, if that was the case then only one of them needed to go. Then when Dora finally decided to show up, **_because she had _**_**apparently forgotten how to fucking apparate**_, she could take the kid to a hospital.

That bastard Dursley yanked Ezekiel towards him again and used the fire iron to strangle him when Ezekiel made his move. Gathering all the magic that was left in him he placed his hand on his opponent's chest and let it all out in one charged burst. It was quite a sight to see Vernon Dursley's face when he found himself ejected towards the ceiling at a speed that he hadn't reached even in his young days. Ezekiel used all his will to move himself out of the way of the falling body, lucky once he had hit the floor had stopped moving. After all what had happened Ezekiel couldn't give a damn if the man had a pulse after a hit like that, but the loud wheezing that sounded later confirmed that Vernon Dursley was still among the living. Bastard had the the devil's luck.

Unlike him, Ezekiel found that the pain had fired up, having no more magic to at least stop the damage and that his back was now covered in blood, and breathing was becoming more difficult and no more energy than to breathe but that also was fleeing him. He closed his eyes and awaited

So this was it, apparently. After all this years, all the attacks, the fear, the effort and tears, _this_ would be the end of him, not a member of the Light or one of those fanatic Death Eaters, but _this_. Death by stabbing with an fire iron by a fat cunt. In Surrey. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it, but as always reality tended to disagree. He could imagine what the world would say about him, the jokes, how he ended like he deserved. What would Dora say, or Ted, or Andi?

Andi.

The woman that had accepted him even though she had no reason to and had showed him what a real family was. The one that had his back since the beginning and believed in him when not even he did. The one that thought that there was more to him that even he thought possible. The first person that had loved him, without expecting nothing in return. And now he had disappointed her.

Good thing that no one was there to see the tears on his eyes or that would have been the definitive end of him. He was a Black, after all.

Ezekiel felt a small hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears. He opened his eyes to see that the child was healthy enough to move around and was currently kneeling besides him, just as he had done moments ago.

"S-Sir? Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was both full of fear and concern over a man that he didn't even know.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry about me, I'm just resting my eyes. Getting a bit tired you see?" Ezekiel tried to smile to the kid and sound as soothing as possible. "How are you feeling, are you alright? You scared me back there"

"Sorry, I didn't made uncle Vernon's beef like he wanted and he got mad at me" Said the child sniffling.

Uncle, uh? Well, now that he could take a good look at him he was surprised that they were related at all. Maybe he was related to the woman that was currently petrified in the dining room, because this kid was the complete opposite. He was small and skinny, too skinny. He was wearing a pair of broken round rimmed glasses, and behind them laid the greenest eyes that he had ever seen in his life, more so than actual emeralds that were displayed on jewelry stores. He wore clothes that were too big for him and looked ragged and dirty.

"It's okay, listen. Your uncle isn't going to hurt you anymore, he's-" Ezekiel got interrupted up by the child's sudden burst of tears. Still, he couldn't say that this surprised him. If he had his face beaten to a pulp by a bigger man than him with no option to fight back and then being told that the same man was going away, he figured that he'd also get emotional.

"No, he's not" the kid broke into a heavy sob.

_What?_

"Every time people the say that, that they'll get help and then they never come back. If I see them again they say that they don't know me and they kick me out." He said crying.

Ezekiel took a deep breath and took one of the boy's hands into his.

''Listen, I don't know what happened before. I'm not really sure what's going on right now, but I promise you this: no matter what happened before, you're getting out here and you're never coming back. Okay?'' He looked at the kid to his eyes and was surprised that he didn't look away. Not Dora, Ted or even Andi were able to do so, sometimes not even himself.

''You promise?" Said the kid in a hopeful tone.

Ezekiel did his best to smile before answering

"Yes, I promise you."

He was surprised when the child throw himself around his neck, crying with joy, only to back away when Ezekiel hissed in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just a little bump." He made sure to calm the kid. At that point he realized that he didn't even know his name.

Ezekiel "The Inquisitor" Black, Auror, ladies and gentlemen.

"Sorry, what is your name? I couldn't get it with all that was happening before."

"Harry" he answered sheepishly.

Ezekiel couldn't help to laugh, despite the pain that it brought him. Harry, of course.

"Hello Harry, my name is Ezekiel Black." He offered his hand to the boy, who shook it slowly.

"Listen Harry, any second now you're going to hear a sound like a crack, okay? " Harry nodded. "When that happens some people are going to enter this house, but you don't have to be scared okay,? They aren't bad people. One of them is going to be a woman with funny hair, her name is Dora. I want you to tell her that Ezekiel said to get you to Andi. You understand? Good. They are good people, they'll take care of you."

"But what about you? Aren't you going with me?" asked Harry worried.

"Of course, but I'm a bit banged up you see, so I need to see a doctor. But Dora is my cousin, and she will keep you safe until I can see you again."

It was funny, he had lied before. To the people that he had interviewed, to his colleagues, to his own family. One time he even lied to himself. Yet it was this time that he felt sorry for it, to this one frail child that he had never seen before. He didn't wanted to admit it, but he saw a lot of himself in him. Up until his eight birthday he too lived in a house filled with hate. Nevermind, Dora would made sure that Harry met her mother. Andi would know what to do, she had done it before, even if the money was a problem Ezekiel had already listed her and her family as the receivers of the entire Black fortune, as both a middle finger to the Malfoys in case he fell in the field and a bit to thank her for what she'd done. He hoped that at least that would make them forget about him, even though he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly several loud noises appeared outside the house, signaling that _finally_, the Auror department had decided to graze them with their presence. Ezekiel noted that the blood on his back had started to spread, almost touching Harry, but tried to distract him for that. The cold begun to creep up his limbs.

"Very well Harry Dursley, it seems that my friends are coming. Remember the name I told you?" Harry nodded, but looked paler when he realized the warm liquid that started touching his knees.

"It's okay, now go." He saw that Harry had started shaking and the tears were coming up again.

"GO! Look for Dora, okay? The lady with the weird hair, NOW." As Harry jolted from his spot and ran outside, leaving him alone. Good, he didn't need to see what would happen next.

Ezekiel laid on what was starting to look like a pool of his own blood, the more he saw the more his vision darkened. He could hear muffled noises outside and hoped that Harry had found Dora quickly. He was starting to fade into unconsciousness when the front door literally blowed from it hinges, and before he could even attempt to do anything a thunderous voice sounded and a red light enveloped him.

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	7. Chapter 7

If this was the Great Beyond, Ezekiel felt scammed. There was no peace. There was certainly darkness, but that was it.

Oh, and pain. Specially on his back.

And for some reason his ass itched.

And it smelled awful.

And it was chilly.

And could someone tell that asshole to stop yelling?

_Wait._

Oh, _great_.

He was **alive**.

_Hurrah._

No, wait. He was alive! Yes! He would've jumped from wherever the hell he was in joy if it weren't for the fact that being conscious alone was tiresome. But, hey! Alive! Now, if only he could get what that noise that woke him up was. It was clear that it was a discussion. Two, maybe three people were arguing loudly, but it was as if the sound was muffled. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids didn't even budge. Magic was coming back to him albeit slowly since it was being used to help the healing on his back. He had also received several hits to the chest, not to mention that his throat hurt a bit from when the muggle tried to choke him with the fire iron.

What a day.

He tried to remember anything after that, but it was mostly a blur. He spoke to Harry and then directed him to Dora, that much he knew but why was the entire house hit with that spell. Ezekiel tried to remember anything else but the only thing that came to mind was the red light that hit him, after that, nothing. He couldn't help to wonder what kind of spell was, as it had blew up a door off its hinges and covered everything as far as he could see. Granted he was on the floor looking at said door being blown away but, still. It was red, that was certain, the voice that casted it was so loud that he couldn't pick up what was said. Who the hell just yells their spell? He was grateful that he wasn't the guy in charge of handling that disaster, the Obliviation Squad must have their hands full.

As much as he tried he couldn't get rid of that though. Red. He didn't knew much about the Healing Arts, apart from the training that he received during the Auror formation so he couldn't say that he was 100% sure, but red wasn't a color usually seen in magic medicine, so that left the Stunning Spell. Some arse had stunned an entire muggle house. It wasn't Dora, that much he knew, she preferred Charms over other methods. So, who did it? Well, it didn't matter much, he was probably in St. Mungo's, the discomfort that he felt was a clear tell.

Funny thing is that as an Auror he had a exclusive bed, as the rest of the department had for emergencies but as a Black, he had the worst care possible. A Healer was a wizard that, as the name implies, specializes in the Healing Arts. Once the lengthy and hard training ends they take a magical oath that prevents them from harming a patient and to care until the patient was healthy. Him being a Black meant that they fulfilled that oath to the bare minimum. They'll examine, treat and heal him, but that's it. Forget basic comfort, bedside manners, all those things that people took for granted. Oh, and anesthetics, those were gone too. So what if he experienced pain and discomfort during the treatments, he was alive and healthy, right? Thank Merlin that he was rich and could afford Gringotts, they provided all kinds of services for a fee. A rather large fee, if one was honest, although the fact that his family was one of the oldest ones in existence and one of the first customers in the bank, as well as the interest that the gold, other properties and lands generated made it possibly to cover it. Speaking of which, why wasn't he in Gringotts already?, he wondered. He had made arrangements that any and all medical issues should be handled there,

He waited for what it seemed to him an eternity, during which the argument seemed to calm down, before trying to move again. This time, he was able to open his eyes, albeit slower than he'd liked. Still, progress. What welcomed him was a blurred vision and dizziness, along with the urge to throw up the content of his stomach, which he now realized was quite empty. It wasn't until his sight focused again that he understood where he was, and that his problems hadn't been resolved. He was on a stone bank, on what was clearly a cell. He knew this place, almost intimately, he just hadn't seen it from this side. This were the infamous holding cells of the DLME, where criminals were thrown into before being sent to the Wizengamot.

His eyes opened wide as he tried to sit up, but only managed to fall off and bang his head on the stone cold floor. His groans of pain must have alerted the Auror in turn, as he head the muffled sounds of steps coming his way. The annoying part of this cell was that the door was enchanted to being unbreakable as well as muffle the sounds from either side, this had allowed him to make small "plays" in the past and made so the accused would get scared and mess up his testimony in the chamber. This however, didn't seem to be the case as the Auror in charge of the cells stood before him.

Corban Yaxley could be described in many different ways, but the one that always stuck with Ezekiel was blunt. The man itself was a bit taller than the average man but as for the rest, he was a blunt copy of Lucius Malfoy, but as Lucius had some grace and finesse, Yaxley looked as if he had been made with a hammer. The man even had the same long blonde hair, the only difference being that Yaxley tied his in a neat braid that hanged down his lower back.

Ezekiel looked as Yaxley scoffed at him through the door and started talking to him, no doubt taunting or insulting him. It was quite amusing for Ezekiel that the man that was assigned to the cells because he screwed up even the most basic tasks couldn't remember that the doors were enchanted. He gathered his strength and managed to sit himself against the bank, quietly watching as the man in front of him continued speaking with a smug expression, no doubt taunting him. Had it been any other wizard, Ezekiel would've felt hopeless, the terror would have sinked in and he'd really be a mess on the floor but, strangely, seeing Yaxley robbed him of his dreadness and replaced it with plain tediousness. He continued watching him as Yaxley appeared to reach his peak, attempting to appear terrifying and laughing to what Ezekiel could only assume was a sad copy of his uncle.

Yaxley ended his gloating only to find that Ezekiel was looking at him with a bored face while tapping his fingers on his knee. With an exaggerated sight Ezekiel pointed towards his ear without saying a word, awaiting for the epiphany to arrive, which took a good 20 seconds more than it should have, before mouthing very clearly _Moron. _Yaxley's face reddened as he took out his wand and moved to open the door when a muffled noise stopped him. Finally, Ezekiel thought, someone with brain would explain him what was going on. What he didn't anticipated was someone running at Yaxley and decking him _hard. _The blur that had lunged towards him had red hair, but before he could see anything else the view was blocked by the concerned figure of Ted Tonks. Ted looked as he had aged 10 years since he had saw him at the chamber, but the smile that appeared on his face once he looked at Ezekiel brought him a warm feeling to his heart.

Ted started talking but Ezekiel stopped him with a gesture before pointing to the door and then to his ear, this time it took no time as Ted nodded and looked away from were Yaxley laid on the floor grabbing his jaw. The witch that was standing above him turned and her hair changed into a light brown to reveal Dora's concerned face. Both her and her father started struggling with the door but were shoved off by one Amelia Bones. Once it was opened both launched themselves and hugged him. This made Ezekiel both happy and concerned, as they had made a rule for public appearances. As far as the world knew Ted had duped Ezekiel into giving him his seat at the chamber as his proxy, thus allowing Ezekiel to vote without having his family's reputation affect negatively the outcome, so he and Ted and by extension his family need to appear as if they were in bad terms. This display of affection, even in front of Madam Bones who was surprised that they even cared about each other, was against those rules.

"Thank Merlin that you're alright" Said Ted with relief.

"We need to hurry. Dumbledore is saying that you attacked a Muggle family and is pushing for a trial against you. I've never seen him like that" Said Dora, taking a vital from under her black robe. "Drink this potion and get up, if this keeps going he'll accuse you in absentia. He's fuming and screaming everything to everyone. Not even Malfoy is opposing him."

Ezekiel drank the potion and awaited "What happened? I sent you a Patronus with my location but it took you forever to apparate." He asked to Dora.

"We we going to follow the trail after you vanished, but then Dumbledore fainted. The chamber went nuts before we could calm them down and we had to wait until he had his personal nurse from Hogwarts bring him something. Then we got your message and once Dumbledore heard it he went mental. He rounded almost half of the Auror department and tried to apparate to the address that you gave us. Me and Madam Bones tried to stop them but Dumbledore wasn't hearing any of it. He even threatened her that he'd remove her from her position." Said Dora.

Ezekiel couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked at Madam Bones hoping that she would dismiss this as an exaggeration but she simply nodded and said "It's true, most of the Aurors summoned were with him the second he ordered them. Some hesitated a bit but were pressured by the others. Those who didn't go were some of those I believed to work for the Dark, but I wouldn't discard that some went with him to avoid that we couldn't stop him we followed him when he finally decided to apparate but we weren't able to go to where you pointed us. It was almost as if we hit a wall, but it felt more like a vacuum. Many of the Aurors fell once they arrived, they didn't even stumbled on anything, they just fell where they apparated and laid there, as if someone had taken the life out of them, they almost couldn't blink or breath. Some even tried to hug themselves for some sort of comfort but the more they moved the more I could see them wither. I've never seen something like that in my entire life"

"Yes, sorry about that one." Said Ezekiel with a guilty look on his face. "I got into some sort of ward that was tearing me apart and I got carried away"

"YOU did that?" Said Bones disbelievingly " Nevermind, if I never see that again it will be too soon. Dumbledore almost fainted again but he eat something that he had left over from his nurse and we had to wait again. The man wouldn't allow anyone leave, not even to take the the injured to St. 's. Once whatever he ate started working he had us run towards your location. I've got to say that for a man that's over a hundred years old he's quite spry. We went towards you but it just got worst, we lost a quarter of our men just on arrival and almost all of them the closer we got to you. For some reason she " pointing at Dora " wasn't affected but the rest fell like flies, and it wasn't just us. Muggles looked like zombies and most didn't even noticed us, not even when some of us crashed with them trying to keep up with Dumbledore. Then he summoned his phoenix and took the few that remain where you were, but before we could enter the house a child ran out. He looked at us and ran towards Auror Tonks, he even screamed her name but Dumbledore stunned him an-"

"Dumbledore stunned Harry!?" Ezekiel interrupted her "What the hell was that man thinking! Harry was the one that called for me!"

"What?" Said Dora. "Called for you? How could a child even do that? He's a Muggle for Merlin's sake!"

"No, he isn't. Harry Dursley is a muggle-born Wizard. He's the one that was crying when we were in Madam Bone's office. I don't know how or why he was able to do it, but his uncle was beating him when I apparated. Hell, I took a fire iron on the back that was meant for his face. I was the one that told him to get Dora to Andi and to keep them safe."

"You did? Why?" Said a confused Dora.

"Well, I wasn't sure I was going to make it." He said sheepishly. " I had to make sure that he wouldn't go back to those people and you, Ted and Andi were the only ones I could think of"

"Why did you think that you wouldn't make it?" Said Dora still confused, but before Ezekiel could say anything he was cut off by Madam Bones

"I found Black at the house while you were screaming at Dumbledore, he was on a small pool of his own blood and going into shock. Lucky I still carry my vials with me, a habit that I developed from my field days, and was able to provide the first aid. We need to move now, Dumbledore is summoning everyone to the chambers again and setting the trial. Some are even saying that he's looking to name you a Dark Wizard."

Ezekiel didn't knew if the potion had kicked in but that woke him up completely. Dora and Ted helped to lift him up and to get him to the chamber. Once they arrived they heard Dumbledore's voice on thundering through the chamber.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards name Ezekiel Black a Dark Wizard.I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, name Ezekiel Black a Dark Wizard. And I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, name Ezekiel Black a Dark Wizard"

Fuck.

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	8. Chapter 8

A Dark Wizard or Witch is any magical person who primarily studies and/or practices the Dark Arts, otherwise known as Dark Magic.

The process to be recognized as such us quite simple: either the witch/wizard gets caught in the act, after that he/she is sentenced to Azkaban for their crimes **or** they are designated as such during a Wizengamot session. The accusation must have an accuser and two other members must support it, indisputable evidence has to be presented and if the other party is available they are allowed to refute it.

Any sorcerer or witch declared as Dark loses automatically their vault at Gringotts, their assets are automatically frozen and they are declared a danger to society, with an automatic order to stun on sight placed upon them. Any attempt to purchase something on a magical store is denied, as the store could face heavy financial fines and even foreclosure. Their legal means to defend themselves are basically none, unlike their Muggle counterparts, wizards don't have the right for an attorney unless one presents itself or the affected party promises to pay compensation upon a favorable verdict, which it almost never happens. In short, being declared as a Dark Wizard is one of the worst things that can happen to a wizard or witch.

Ezekiel had just been declared one.

"Objection! This accusations is false!" Fortunately, Ted was able to raise his voice. Ezekiel's wound still bothered him so much that he had to be held by both him and Dora. "My Lord isn't guilty of any crime!"

Dumbledore was currently standing in the middle of the lower bench in the courtroom, surrounded by the other members of the Wizengamot. The room in which they were was square with benches rising in levels along each wall. It was made by black stone and lit by had arrived from one of the doors on the sides and were received by the full force of the Wizengamot,_ all fifty members_. Ezekiel had arrested or made arrest at least a quarter of the old members for several crimes and their replacement hadn't been decided when he had been summoned by Harry (Ezekiel couldn't help to pray for the child's safety) so how in Merlin's name was the chamber full again was _beyond_ his understanding. To top it all, the public sector was filled to the brim with reporters, he shouldn't have been surprised, if the most hated man in Britain was to be sent into Azkaban an audience was bound to appear.

Their appearance had caused quite a commotion, as all the eyes were focused on them and they had to cover their eyes as the flashes of the cameras almost blinded them. To have the accused accompanied by his own Law-Wizard, an Auror and the head of the DMLE was unheard was using every bit of his mastery in Occlumency so his rage and fear wouldn't show, but as a result his face looked as a pale mask. In his mind, Harry Potter was supposed to be raised by those magic hating muggles, so when he finally arrived into Hogwarts he could be molded as the perfect sacrificial lamb. Now however, he had to obliviate the child, which had taken him several tries. For some reason it seemed as if he was resisting the mental manipulation, even when he was used the Elder Wand itself, yet something seemed to be blocking him every time. He was aware of the magic shield that was casted after Lily Potter's sacrifice, but this was something different, something else was there and it didn't want company or meddling. He would have to check on it once Harry enrolled in Hogwarts, where he had the advantage. It didn't really mattered in the end as he had succeeded, he was Albus Dumbledore. Was there any doubt? But he had seen what happened at the Chamber, Ezekiel didn't apparate away, he was _summoned _to Harry. He had no idea how this had happened. The Dursley house was hidden from all magic sources, even using the most clever source for those blood wards. That shouldn't have happened, yet it did. We'll, once he had Black thrown through the Veil it wouldn't matter anymore. Such a shame, as that family magic could've helped him when Tom finally decided to show up again. If only Black had seen the Light, but now he'll have to go.

In the end, it was all for the Greater Good.

Ezekiel and his group moved from the side of the room to the center, all while shoving off the reporters and trying to protect their eyes from the camera's flashes until they were able to stand before the Wizengamot. Even with the potion that he had taken earlier Ezekiel knew that this wasn't the his best look, as he still had the same clothes that he was wearing before and the blood that had stained them hadn't been cleaned (_Yep, St. Mungo's_) They were able to help him stand while Ted took over.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot, my Lord Ezekiel Black is not a Dark Wizard. He hasn't participated in any dark rituals or broken any of our laws. My Lord was taken from the courtroom on this very day against his will. He found himself on an unknown location and had his life threatened by unknown assailants. He reacted the only way he could and defended not only his life, but the life of another muggle-born wizard. This actions don't deserve condemnation, nor for that matter praise. This was an Auror doing his job, as his Oath demanded, I beg you to deny the claim that he is a Dark Wizard."

Dumbledore looked from his stance but before he was able to say anything he was interrupted by someone that no one thought they'll see. Cornelius Fudge himself, wearing a a bottle-green suit, stood in front of Dumbledore and started speaking. The fact that this narcissistic slowcoach decided to actually appear was a bad sign. The man was all about his image, hell, he had awarded himself the Order of Merlin First Class. For all his faults, and Merlin knew that they were _many _he never actually do anything unless he had something to gain from it, usually gold.

"Dumbledore is correct! The Ministry has long put up with Black's insurrection for far too long! The opportunity that I provided him on the Auror Department, "_Lie, that was Madam Bones_ " even as many of my advisors" _Malfoy _" told me against it, I choose to believe in him, to allow him to raise the noble status to his family" _The Black family possessed the title of Magical Dukedom of Westminster granted by Queen Victoria herself_. "He chose to use that opportunity to attack the very foundation of this council to stage a coup and replace those with his own subordinates " _Okay, now he was just repeating what Adrian Nettle said _" as well as to steal funds from the Ministry."

... _That was new._

Even if you overlook the fact that his family possessed part of Diagon Alley, properties in Hogsmeade as well as basically _owning fucking Park Lane and Mayfair, two of the most high-priced in London and the world, Muggle or not, which had been on his family for generations, __**meaning that he had MONEY**__._**_HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WAS AN AUROR THAT WORKED AT THE ARCHIVE, THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE DEPARTMENT, SUPPOSED TO STEAL FUNDS FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!? _**

This was so stupid that both the Light and the Dark couldn't help to stare at Fudge in disbelief, while the man himself looked quite pleased with himself, as if throwing that accusation made him look smart. Even the journalists had stopped taking pictures.

The Black family hadn't coined the term "Old Money" but they might as well, even after everything that had happened, the Black family was one of the oldest and probably richest in Europe. They were some of the first clients in both Gringotts and the Bank of England no to ment-

_Wait_, he couldn't be _that _stupid, right? _Right? _If Fudge simply decided to come here just to try and cover his own arse with a half-asse- No, he did. This was definitely him trying to make Ezekiel his own escapegoat. Well, if Ezekiel had to go down today, might as well have some fun.

"Minister " Damn it, his voice was coarse. " I would mind my words, for such accusation could bring the end of a career." He wanted to say more but both Ted and Dora tried to shut him up.

"See! This is what I had said before! Black's corruption is so deep that he thinks he can even threaten the Minister Of Magic himself!"

"For, Minister, you are the Minister _for_ Magic, Fudge and I wasn't threatening you. If I _were_ to threaten you, I'd simply remind you that I'll be able to choose my accountants for my defense, obviously Gringotts, and had them look into _every _expense report from the Ministry." That did the trick, goblins worshiped one thing and one thing only: gold. As a matter of fact they owned all the mines and made the coins that were used on the wizard's daily life. And what a goblin made, they _owned_, which is why the Ministry didn't handle monetary crimes, Gringotts did, and in that case their laws applied.

Ezekiel watched as the supposed most powerful man in Britain squirmed on his spot. Well, why shouldn't he have some fun? This was a setup, trough and trough. Since day one he had to fight against the entire bloody Ministry just for a chance. He knew that this wasn't supposed to be easy but where the hell do people got the idea that a _child_ was to held accountable for the sins of a _cousin_? It's wasn't as if he had expected things to be easy when he planned this whole thing, but fighting day in, day out just to get nowhere all the while with people just hating him because it was acceptable?

He loved his family, he really did. Andi, Ted and Dora where a gift that he made sure to never take for granted but it was hard. The things he had to give up for this weighted on his mind every day, he had other options across the pond, options that he had declined just to follow this silly dream of his. He knew how this would end the second he set a foot back in Britain, but he wanted, he _needed_ this to work. The Black name would follow him everywhere, if not for his family's sake then for himself, to show that he wasn't the monster from a long line of monsters that the world had painted him to be.

Fuck it, if they wanted a monster, he'd be a proper one. Why bother? He hoped that the cameras would get this because this one was going down the history books. He looked to his sides for Aurors before he subtly started gathering the power for his ring, when a familiar face caught his eye.

God dammit.

Why did she had to be there?

There on the sides, Andi was looking at them, at him in particular. She had that look on her face that he hated so bloody much. He was fine before he met her, really. He was raised to be ruthless and cold, to do what he wanted, they way he wanted and if he found someone stupid enough to get in his way he was schooled on how to deal with them and revel in their screams, but then he had met her. She had to be understanding and caring, she had to give a damn about him, she had to make him realize that he wasn't the one in control of his emotions but the other way around, she had to make him want to do things for others. He didn't even knew how to describe the way she looked at him. Motherly? All he knew was that every time she looked at him like that, he didn't want to let her down.

_Fine._

Cursing to himself he cancelled the Black magic and removed himself from Ted and Dora's support, standing on his own, shackly as he was.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I've heard the accusation made against me. I put myself to your disposal, I shall prove that I'm not a Dark Wizard nor have I pledged myself to the Dark in any way." He looked at Andi, who now had a relieved expression. Whatever.

Dumbledore on the other hand, was having none of that.

"This is unnecessary, as those Aurors who accompanied me will testify, Black used a magic so dark that it affected the entire neighbourhood in which he was. This affected the Aurors in such a way that many had to be sent to St. Mungo's . He not only affected the wizards but the Muggles of the area as well. Not even the sun was spared. The light itself that surrounded the house he attacked dimmed the closer we moved towards it. This is obviously the work of Dark Magic."

Ezekiel did the most frightening thing anyone could have though: he smiled.

"Is it, though? The spell I used was in self defense. Did it hurt anyone? Did you find any trace of Dark Magic there?" He saw Dumbledore taking his time to respond, but he already knew the answer. There was nothing there, nor would it ever be. The Black magic consumed magic, so how could one stop it? You make it consume _itself_. No traces, not now not ever. The world would seal the wound that this magic had created and natural magic would flow again after an hour, but not a single trace of his magic would ever be found.

"This isn't the only charge that you're facing, Ezekiel."

_Again with the name thing._

"You attacked a Muggle family, gravely injured the parent and paralyzed the mother and child bef-"

Ezekiel interrupted him

"You forgot about Harry."

At this another member of the Wizengamot that Ezekiel didn't recognized raised his voice.

"Who?"

Ezekiel looked at the man that had spoken

"Harry Dursley, he's a muggle-born wizard that _summoned me_. I received telepathic message from him, I don't know why. He was getting beaten by his uncle, the man that also tried to kill me, when I was summoned and took a blow that was meant for him. I saw the status in which he was and I can say without a doubt that he would've died had he receive it. I performed first aid on him despite the injuries that I had endured. Make no mistake, I'm not looking for sympathy or praise when I say this, this was my job. Regardless of what one would think, no one would have left a child to the mercy of that 'family'."

Dumbledore spoke over him before he could continue. The Wizengamot members discussed between themselves and none of that chatter sounded good for him.

"This is sad lie, Ezekiel, there has never been a wizard in that house. No magic was found, all that was there was a boy, a muggle boy that you sent outside _alone_ who had to be stunned in order to protect the Statute of Secrecy."

Ezekiel looked at Dumbledore directly in the eyes.

"So you said that there _was_ a boy at the house. I personally healed the kid, I can perform an Oath if the chamber allows it to attest that he indeed possessed magic."

Before Dumbledore could rebut, Madam Bones spoke as well

"As for the protection the Statute of Secrecy, _Albus_, you took almost half of the Auror Department, something that you have no right or reason to do so after hearing the Patronus Message that Auror Black had sent to us to rescue him. Why was that _Albus_? After all, I don't think that it was his safety what concerned you. Not to mention that you almost passed out a couple of minutes after Auror Black disappeared. What caused that?"

Dumbledore took his time to answer. He needed to think this one trough. He was connected to the wards at the Dursleys house after all, he was the one that had casted them, so whatever it was what Black had done brought them down he felt the backlash. Albus was over a hounded years old, had it been a lesser man the shock would have killed them but not him. He had taken precautions for this sort of thing in the form of sweets that he made himself, doused with different potions that allowed him to be as spry as he was in his youth. Whatever Black had done affected even the magic in those potions, leaving him weak and defenseless until Madam Pomfrey arrived from Hogwarts with more.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that hearing the message Patronus left him terrified. Rounding up his allies in the Auror department had exposed them, but he needed to get to Harry as fast as possible. Apparating directly had been another mistake, running into that vacuum again. Luckily for him he had kept some extra candy and managed to run towards the house but it wasn't until halfway there that he saw what was left of his subordinates laying on the floor. Fawkes had been almost impossible to summon as well and had tried to leave had him not forced it to obey trough the bond they shared but in the end it had send them to the house.

The panic that he felt when Harry Potter came out running was indescribable and to top it all, he even tried to get one of the Aurors, by name no less. Panic overtook him again and he ended up stunning the entire building, to be honest it was a miracle that the building didn't collapse. He didn't even noticed that woman or Amelia had followed him. That's how much he had bolloxed the entire thing. Once Amelia got into that house he knew that he had no chances of hexing them, Amelia in particular was too much of a public figure for something to happen.

Once everyone was back at the Ministry, he had tried to speed up Black's trial, getting Fudge to fill in the seats with people that he could influence later, but that damn Law-Wizard had stalled long enough for Black to appear.

And now he was the one answering questions that he didn't had a proper answer to, for a situation he never prepared to.

Well, not precisely. He did have an answer, but once those words came out of his mouth there wouldn't be a way back.

But perhaps this would be better...?

"Members of the Wizengamot, people of the press, given th e chain of events that have transpired I'm afraid that I'll have to reveal information that I had hidden for security reasons."

Ezekiel looked at Ted, Dora and even Madam Bones looking to see if anyone knew what Dumbledore was talking about but everyone was as dumbfounded as he.

"As we all know, Lord Potter and his wife were taken from us on that dreadful night several years ago. They were survived by their only child Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived."

Ezekiel felt his blood turn cold again, fear taking his heart. This couldn't be, right?

"What many of you don't know is that I was named Harry's Magical Guardian by them, as such I took measures once I heard of their passing to protect the child from further dangers. I to a great personal risk, created Blood Wards on the property and tied them to my very own magic core, so that it would be sustained without raising any suspicious. This wards where made so that as long as Harry was on the same building as his loving family, he would be protected by my magic itself and to protect him from all Dark Wizards.

This is why I collapsed after _Ezekiel_ disappeared, I sensed that Harry was in danger but was unable to go to him as this wards that I myself have setup on this Ministry prevents against apparitions.

There's little doubt in my mind that he setup that performance during the trial and used the very same Dark Art that affected Harry's neighborhood to disable the wards on the courtroom to make it look like an abduction, when in reality he was planning to attack the Heir of House Potter."

Ezekiel wasn't listening much as he was replaying the encounter with Harry on his mind. The eyes matched, he supposed, as he heard that he had inherited from his mother but he was also supposed to have a scar shaped as a lightning didn't he? He hadn't seen that when he treated him. Then again, he was more concerned with other things on his mind at the moment.

"Ezekiel's magic has effectively destroyed those wards and the backlash was almost too much for me. Getting back to Harry Potter took all I had, the black magic casted almost stopped me and those who follow the Light, many of them who fell while assisting me.

The Black family has been with the Dark far too long, this is now who they are. I don't blame Ezekiel, to attack the Light is as natural to him as breathing. Lord Potter failed to see this when he named Sirius Black his Brother in Everything But Blood and paid the price. Now Ezekiel has attacked his son, to finish the job that his uncle started when he sold the Potters to the Dark Lord. The Black family itself is Dark, there is no denying and to send them to Azkaban would make no difference in the end, as they would thrive in such environment. We must cast all of them, down to the very last one through the Veil."

Ezekiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a nightmare, The Black magic was playing games with him again. Ted behind him was speechless and Dora was starting to reach for her wand, but he managed to signal her to stop. He looked at Andi again and he saw the fear in her eyes. He was about to lose his footing when he felt the magic snicker at him, taunting his weakness.

It never spoke to him, not once, at least not with words but he felt it. It was a hunch that he felt whenever he touched a file in the Archive, it guided him towards the dark, and right now it would be having a field day if it weren't for him getting scared. It bared it's non existing teeth against the one who had come to slay it, believing that what he saw was all there was. It shivered with anticipation. It's short, rapid breaths through flared inexistent nostrils with what was to come, barely restrained by the pitiful shacking chain called Ezekiel Black.

Bring it.

Their hate.

Their arrogance.

Their so-called righteousness.

Their Power.

It would take it and give them what they deserved: Nothing.

They would receive no Hate.

No Joy.

No Love.

No Honor.

No Mercy.

No Life.

No Death.

**"Enough" **Ezekiel silently ordered the magic on his mind. Whatever illusions of grandeur it had, they wouldn't come a reality today, or ever. Surprisingly the magic did exactly as he ordered and stopped on its track. It welcomed it's master return, pouring it's adoration towards him. It's master had returned. Once his anger towards what had attempted to dominate him had vanished Ezekiel found himself far more relaxed and his mind brought back something that Dumbledore had said before: _"Harry's Magical Guardian, tied them to my very own magic core, loving family."_

"That was a very moving speech Dumbledore, yet you haven't proved anything. I casted no Dark Magic, and I can prove it. I'll swear on my magic, my life and my very soul for my innocence if that is what the Chamber requires." This had the effect that he desired with the chamber and the reporters gasping, as the magnitude of the Oath was simply too big to ignore. His family, however, remained distracted since the Black family magic was never cataloged but they didn't had much doubt of what it was.

"You, on the other hand, _Albus_" Ezekiel continued " have much to prove. If what you said it's true, if you truly are Harry Potter's Magical Guardian then you've done an awful job at that. I can prove what I've said, but can you? If you truly are his Magical Guardian then you should've taken an Oath. An Oath to guard him, to protect him, to be his family. All of those here who have children in this, the Kingdom of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, had required the same Oath from those who would take care of their sons and daughters and the price is their magic. I saw you performing some of it after I send Harry to my cousin " He signaled to Dora "Yet can you say that what you've done is caring, protecting or even loving?"

Dumbledore saw the entire chamber chatting again, he hadn't expected this. He even poured all of his magic on his previous speech and now he was running on fumes. " The protection that was casted on Harry Potter was the greatest that I could've ever create, such is the love that I have towards that child"

Ezekiel was about to respond when he was overtaken by the most unexpected person: Lucius Malfoy. "This debate has gone far too long gentleman, if that is what either of you can be called. This accusation can be resolved in a simple way: both of you must take an Oath on your magic. Should one or both of you fail it then you'll be judged by this chamber. Quite simple, honestly."

Ezekiel didn't knew where this support had come, perhaps because both his wife and child had Black blood. Most likely, Ezekiel thought, that if the Black family died he would be unable to access their inheritance or at least it would be too troublesome for him to do so. Whatever the case he accepted it.

"Very well, I agree with what Lord Malfoy has proposed" Never in his entire life Ezekiel thought that those words would come out of his mouth. " I shall take the Oath, would you Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted for a moment before he replied "That is a very brave thing to say Ezekiel" _Merlin help him he was about to strangle the old goat_ " especially when you don't have your wand with you."

Ezekiel resisted the urge to face-palm, where on earth was his wand and most importantly, who had it? He just hoped that in the fight with the Muggle it hadn't been damaged, he really liked it and he knew that he would never be able to get a replacement. Before he was able to replay it was Madam Bones this time who spoke up holding a very familiar piece of wood. "I have his wand, I took it after I checked on the muggles at the house. I repaired the structure so that the building didn't collapse and this appeared. Since Auror Black was the only wizard in that building to my knowledge I believed that it was his. Auror Black, can you confirm that this is your wand?"

"Yes Madam Bones, that is indeed mine." Looking at it brightly as she gave it to him.

Before Ezekiel could start his oath, Dumbledore spoke again, panic filling his voice. " This is ridiculous, I'm Harry Potter's Magical Guardian! And even if I wasn't the Potter House left no will upon their deaths, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the supreme authority in Britain, I have every right to appoint myself as such!" Everybody gasped as Dumbledore admitted that he had snubbed that position from whoever was rightfully the most beloved child's godfather. Ezekiel on the other hand, was getting ready to rip the man apart, with the Black family magic joyfully whispering instructions on how to skin him alive and not killing him in the process so he could feed him his own hide.

The moods were so hot that nobody noticed Fudge being approached by a wizard who started whispering on his ear, but the Minister was so engulfed into what was happening that he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. The man ran towards one of the doors on the sides and even pushed trough several people but nobody paid mind to him.

"As his Magical Guardian" Said Dumbledore" I've taken all the meassures to ensure that Harry Potter was safe and those were justified and legal. As his appointe-"

The main gates of the courtroom opened violently, scaring everyone and hitting some of the reporters in the back. Rows of fully armored goblins carring shields. spears and swords walked towards the members of the chamber. They forcefully shoved the reporters and some Aurors out of the way crushing the wizards and witches against each other as they made a path for a different set of goblins. This ones were dressed in fine clothes and had one hand in the air, as they were using magic to

carry a large scroll housed within a gold cylindrical casing.

Finally, a last single goblin appeared. He walked slowly and wore even finer clothes than those who had precided him: he wore dark boots and dark grey business pants, a ruffled shirt with laced trims with a black leather vest, atop which rested an antique silver-colored casting with an aged gold seal emblazoned on the front. On his hand he wore fine black leather gloves and on his left he carried a walking stick. Suprisingly, this goblin possessed a long blond mane, which mixed types of blond hear interlaced with one another. He wore an expresion of pure contepmt.

No one dared to say a word, or such an aggressive action hadn't been hear of since the last Goblin Rebellion, although no one had ever seen such a force carrying a scroll. They made their way to wards the front, but following the pace of the last goblin to arrive and once the guards had reached the members of the Wizengamot they made two lines, each on both sides so that the scroll carriers could continue until they reached the benches. Those goblins too made way for the last goblin to walk towards the benches.

The goblin had to look upwards, something that clearly upset him even more than he already was. He scanned the crowd, even stopping for a moment to look at Ezekiel as if he were admiring his eyes before looking at the members of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore attempted to say something but before a sound could come out of his mouth the goblin raised his hand and the two closest soldiers had their spears pointed at his neck. He continued to look at the members one by one, each time growing angrier and angrier. After checking even those on the top benches he apparently got fed up and spoke with a sharp and commanding voice. a bit too deep for someone of his size.

"Where is Cornelious Fudge? This disaster that you wand-holders have created has gone too far, bring he to me!"

Dumbledore tried to speak but the spears got closer to his skin, cutting him enough for a a thin thread of blood to start falling. He stopped on his tracks until the goblin waved his hand and the soldiers removed the edges from his neck. He touched his neck nervously before speaking with a shaking voice.

"Wh-Who are you? What disaster a-a-are you talking about?"

"Don't try and feign innocence, Albus Dumbledore." The goblin looked at him, even angrier than before, yet his deep voice had raised a single octave. " For this calamity is your doing as well, and unless I get a solution I shall close every branch office of Gringotts forever!"

This time a wizard in one of the middle benches spoke up, indignant and with a voice full of despise. "And who the hell are you, a goblin, to threaten the Wizengamot?"

Ezekiel looked at the wizard. He was very fat, with a thick neck. He had gorilla-like arms, a flat nose, and wore a pudding bowl-style haircut. recognized the man as Vincent Creabbe Sr., one of the few members of the Wizengamot that he had yet to investigate but always had to save for later for one reason or another.

The goblin looked at the impertinent wizard and answered

" I am Jareth, the Goblin King!"

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	9. Chapter 9

" I am Jareth, the Goblin King!"

No one said a single word. The Goblin King hadn't left his underground kingdom ever since his coronation, one which the Minister for Magic wasn't invited nor any wizard for that matter. Suffice to say, he wasn't on the best terms with the wizard community.

The fact that he had chosen to appear decades after being announced, with armed troops no less had many people concerned. Revolts had started with less.

The Goblin King scanned the lower benches and squinted his eyes, with a wave of his hand a large wizard got thrown aside, revealing the cowering figure of Cornelius Fudge. Jareth clutched his hand and pulled, effectively pulling the Minister towards his feet. "Cornelius Fudge, hiding from me again, I see. Did you think that I wouldn't notice your hand on this attack, or his? " He said pointing at Dumbledore, who still had two spears pointing at his neck. "It takes a particular kind of arrogance, stupidity or even both, seeing as you two were stupid enough to sign your own work" He said as the golden cylindrical casing that the other goblins magically carried had the words 'Locked under the authority of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the 'Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock Of the Wizengamot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' on it.

"You'll answer to me right now. What. is. inside. this. cylinder?" Jareth said as he pointed towards the gold cylinder. "This has been sealed by your authority for over years and stored in our archives and no-"

"What do you mean that you stored it?" Interrupted Dumbledore, who had the spears draw closer on his neck for his insolence.

Jareth looked at him and then turned back at Fudge, who was still at his feet cowering. " If he opens his mouth again without my say so, kill him" He ordered while he looked at the eyes at the Minister. He then addressed the rest of the chamber "For those of you ignorant enough it is quite simple: we run your bureaucracy. While you waste your time trying to control creatures that should be left alone or can't decide how to further oppress the other races, WE the goblins handle your affairs. We record the births, the deaths and the marriages .We are the ones that handle the gold that you earn, the deeds of your properties and the ones that manage the inheritance process. We've done this since the very beginning, we are the ones that hold the records so others can see you for what you really are. We took the jobs that you found tedious and worked them so that you couldn't live without them. Had we not done this your arrogance would've gone completely out of control. We created the auto-quills to record automatically every event that Magic recognizes, and when one of those is deemed to be locked Magic allows it. But this time you've gone too far, you've sealed away something that shouldn't have. Ever since this 'chamber' was assembled our auto-quills have gone insane. They create the same document over and over and over again and every time it is created a magic cylinder just like this one "He pointed at the one they had brought " encases it."

One of the members of the chamber spoke up "Well then, destroy them. This document has been sealed by Dumbledore himself, it is obviously a danger to us all, we must follow the Light."

Jareth looked at the man with despise "The Light?The Light? This is no light you imbecile! This is Magic, the very magic that runs through the world. Magic has decreed something and one of this two fools or maybe even both are acting against it! If this continues there's no telling of what could happen. The vaults at Gringotts are overflowing with the documents and if it were to continue we'll lose access to all of them. The excess will spill to the lower levels and this will kick us out of our homes. You must release this document right now, or the Goblin Kingdom will be no more."

"Now, Jareth" started Fudge, who was barely able to stand "I don't think that this is such a pressing matter. Your people dug the first tunnels, surely you can do it again, right? Just dig from the sides and take the gold back? Just like..." For the love of all that is holy, Ezekiel thought, please don't say moles, or mole rats. Or any other animal for that matter. Luckily, Fudge's brain decided to kick in and stopped himself before adding "like the first time. I'm sure that I can send my Aurors to the vaults and have them destroy those annoying documents and the auto-quills as well." Unfortunately though, his brain failed to notice that suggesting an outside intervention into a peaceful sovereign nation that currently had the most powerful wizard in recent history pinned to a wall wasn't the brightest idea.

To Jareth's credit, he didn't jump into a murderous rage right away. It build up quite slowly, yet one was able to see it. He began speaking on a slowed and composed manner but the more he talked, the more you could sense that he was about to tear the man in front of him limb by limb. "You cannot destroy those documents you dimwit, we have already tried. The documents fixes themselves, the same as the auto-quills except that every time they self repair, an ability that we never gave them, they start working twice as fast. At this rate they produce over four hundred documents per hour, once the documents overflowed the legal department they began to spill to the lower levels. My kingdom is about to be overrun by them and once this happens what do you think will happen to your vaults? We'll have to relocate of course, this will be our priority over any other matter and thus Gringotts will be closed. Do any of you knows how long does it take for a single cavern to be carved out of rock? Besides, I don't think that the rest of the world will allow all of this for a problem that you created."

"What do you mean by that, you filthy rat? Do you think that just because you came here we'll let you threaten us and do as you like?" Said Crabbe Sr., moving from his spot towards the goblin while trying to get his wand. The thought that he was outmatched didn't really hit him until a spear that was thrown pierced his shoulder. So far all the members of the chamber had remained glued to their spots, the shock of the current developments: seeing the Goblin King for the first time, Dumbledore's head about to be mounted on the top of a spear and the deployment of troops was definitely not something that they were prepared for. Being fair, they weren't part of the DMLE, they were aristocrats and many of them weren't supposed to know how to fight since they were under the Imperius spell during the first war. The sight of blood coming out of one of their fellow members did managed to break the spell that they seemed to be under. All hell broke loose as the members attempted to run away, while others drawn their wands and pointed them towards the goblins. While some curses were actually casted, the goblins wore full armor, their armor was enchanted to resists magic as all their steel was. Some of the soldiers were thrown of their feet, but almost all of them were able to stand their ground. Noise could be heard outside as some kind of skirmish was fought but the noise died out as quickly as it begun.

While all of this happened Ezekiel felt how Ted grabbed his arm and started moving him to one of the sides, as Dora and Madam Bones casted protective spells on them and tried to get out of the upcoming battle area. Ezekiel should've tried to move but the effects of the potion had begun to disappear. Whatever kind it was, it was clearly not meant to allow it's user to move around as much as he did. Leaving aside the fact that he had sweated as if he was running a marathon while Dumbledore tried to condemn his entire family had his heart pumping as fast as humanly possibly, so the potion's life was cut even shorter. The one thing that almost stopped from moving was the fact that once the fight had started the Goblin King hadn't even bothered to move. He didn't look for cover, he didn't cast any magic or even appeared to be bothered by what appeared to be the beginning of another war. No, all he did was look at him. Directly into his eyes. This was the second time that this had happened _in a single day_. The most that someone had looked at him to the eyes was in the morning when he looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw on the Goblin King eyes was something that threw him out of his game. He didn't see hate, loathing or fear. He saw recognition and respect. For some reason that scared him more than Albus Dumbledore's threat to his whole family.

The doors opened one more time and this time several wizards wearing black robes poured into the room yet none of them faced the goblin soldiers. Shockingly this group of mages, none of who Ezekiel recognized, stood behind the soldiers and pointed their wands towards the chamber, with many casting stunning spells towards the members of the chamber. The act was carried with such speed and precision that almost none of them had any time to react, let alone comprehend what just happened. The resistance had died out as soon as it had started and except for Crabbe Sr, no injuries could be seen. Once the newcomers disarmed every member and moved all the journalists out of the chamber one of the wizards spoke at Jareth's ear, to which the goblin listened with very little interest. The whole bizarre scene of having a wizard reporting to a goblin was too surreal for anyone to do anything.

Except of course, the Minister.

"This is an attack! You've done it this time goblin, I don't care who you are or how deep in the ground you hide, I'll have your head for this! You just signed the expulsion of your ENTIRE species out of the Being category! You're nothing than an animal and I'll make sure that my Aurors hunt you down and you're put down as the beast you are! And you!" He said pointing at the mages that accompanied the goblin. "You and all of your accomplices will get the Kiss! You have attacked England!"

"And you, Fudge" Said Jareth casually "have attacked the world."

"What are you talking about you rat! I wasn't the one that brought mercenaries into a government building!"

Fudge's was apparently able to grow a spine, although if what Ezekiel feared was true, it was about to be shattered. The Goblins had one king. ONE. So if what Jareth had said was true...

"Oh, this aren't mercenaries Cornelius, can't you see? They are Aurors." Jareth said joyfully. "Aurors from all over the world who came over here on behalf of the International Confederation of Wizards. You know that one Albus don't you?" He said while he looked at Dumbledore, who was now against a wall with two spears near his neck, as well as other two on each arm to prevent him from moving. The rest of him was being guarded by four Aurors whose wands were locked onto him. " The one that you're supposed to oversee? You know, the one that you go from time to time, presenting yourself so just that they can't fire you for absenteeism, yet you still use all the benefits that come with it? That one, no? Oh well, never mind that then, I'm sure they'll be delighted to remind you that once you see them on their meeting. The one that was due today and started _twelve hours ago_."

"What is the meaning of this? " Asked Dumbledore flabbergasted "The ICW has no say on the matters of a country, this is a local matter at most"

"Didn't you hear me, Dumbledore? I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. I'm the king of ALL goblins, my kingdom runs through the deepest parts of the earth. I'm also the descendant of the founders of Gringotts and thus, it's president. When I said that the Gringotts vaults were overflowing with the documents I meant ALL OF THEM. All around the world those documents are being created, preventing the access to every vault on every country.

You two have effectively disrupted the economy on a global scale. Terrorism, I believe, is the term for this." Said Jareth, looking with a certain sadistic joy in his voice.

"NO! This is a mistake!" Shouted Fudge "I'd never done anything like this, this was all his idea" He said as he nervously pointed at Dumbledore. "He told me that he needed my help since he didn't had the proper authority to seal those documents! He needed me because he couldn't use his title as Headmaster of Hogwarts and told me that it was for the greater good!"

Dumbledore wanted to say something but found the spears that restricted him had drawn closer to him, leaving him with no way to retort.

"The greater good, you say? My oh my, I haven't heard that in a long time." Jareth was taking his time now, making no efforts to disguise the fact that he loved what was currently happening. "I suppose that a Headmaster _doesn't_ have the legal ability to seal a document. I bet that it killed you a little having to convince Fudge to help you. _All three seconds_."

Jareth would've continued, had it not been for one of the Aurors that came with him started speaking to him in a language that Ezekiel didn't know. This made his smile vanish for a second, yet he remained composed before addressing Fudge again.

"Very well, Cornelius, I believe you. Dumbledore has hidden several things over the years to many people around the world, but I need you to be honest with me." His tone then changed to a more gentle one "Do this and I'll put a good word on the ICW for you, okay?"

Fudge nodded weakly

"Very well, now I need you to think very carefully. What is inside that cylinder? What is so important that Dumbledore had to look for _your_ help. What is of such importance that he couldn't use all of his titles for it. What requires the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _and_ the Minister for Magic?"

Fudge was a nervous mess, he opened and closed his mouth several times yet he was unable to make a single noise.

"I-I-I don't know. Really! " He said, looking desperately at Jareth. "Dumbledore never said anything about it, he kept saying that it was a secret too big, that simply knowing about it would make me a target of the Dark! He said that I was too important to be put at risk."

_You're a servant of your people, you moron. It's your job to handle the dangerous matters even if it makes you a target_. The sentiment was shared by everyone in the room.

"Very well, Cornelius, here is what we're going to do: you'll cancel your permission and that will unlock the document. If what you said is true then you're innocent, lied by a man who was supposed to lead the international magic community to a brighter and safer future. If this is true, you are a victim of his deception. Okay?" Jareth smiled as he talked to Fudge. Either that or he was showing his teeths at him before he murdered him, truth be told, when it came to goblins sometimes even they weren't sure of which was.

"Yes, yes! You're right! He lied to me, he abused my trust!" Fudge had fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to say anything but any movement other than breathing resulted in his skin getting cut by those damned spears. He was stuck against a literal wall and was unable to even call his phoenix. He couldn't understand how this had happened. He knew about the meetings, he simply didn't had enough time to do everything. If it wasn't a new law that the Wizengamot tried to pass then it was another conflict on the ICW, at least in Hogwarts he had Minerva to do the heavy lifting for him. The truth was that maintaining the current order was tiresome, so he left a few things slip. Why did _he_ had to adapt to the world when it would be the world the one that would adapt to him once Tom returned? Once that pale snake came back as he knew he would effectively have _carte blanche_ to simply reshape the magic community in Britain. It wouldn't be easy, specially since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy dictated that while he didn't have to answer to the Muggle Prime Minister, the wizard community had to obey the Royal Family and that included him. Well, nothing that a little Confundus wouldn't fix. Once that issue had been taken care and Harry, who was supposed to love him like the father he made sure he never had after a childhood with his aunt's family, perished on the battlefield, he'd take the changes towards the entire world. Carving his name in history as the wizard that eradicated the Dark.

But now? It was obvious that he had let himself be too comfortable. He had let too many things go unchecked while looking at a goal that was still too far away. He had started working on his plan the day he received notice of the Potter's demise and the Longbottom's attack. Everything was being made for when Harry started Hogwarts, down to the tiniest detail but in doing so, he had neglected the present situation and now because of his neglect, those who were supposed to follow him had listened to other voices. Everything was about to be taken from him and he couldn't do a thing.

"Very well, Cornelius, say the words. Say the words that will prove your innocence, be the hero that stopped this disaster." Jareth feared that his acting had gone too far, but the truth was that Fudge wasn't a political animal. He was a gullible man that most likely chosen by some very powerful, very Dark family (probably Malfoy's) that liked power but didn't want the responsibility. At some level he knew this, but this was the first time that he had to deal with the consequences of these acts and he would do it _alone_. So he did as he was asked.

"I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, remove my previous order and demand that the document that was locked under false pretences to be now revealed. So mote it be!"

As soon as those words left his mouth the golden cylinder disappeared, leaving behind a large scroll that fell on the floor of the chamber. Jareth motioned the scroll and it flew towards his hands. Taking the top of the scroll he read it in silence for a few minutes before looking at Ezekiel.

"Lord Black, I believe that this may explain the reason for your sudden disappearance earlier. This is proof that you're _not_ in fact, a Dark Wizard, in fact quite the opposite."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Asked Ezekiel, who took much care in no disrespecting the goblin that had currently handled a multi-nation force. "What is that scroll?"

"This My Lord, is the document for the bond between The Ancient House of Potter and The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, signed by both Lord James Potter the First and Lord Sirius Black on the 31st of July, 1980."

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	10. Chapter 10

"This My Lord, is the document for the bond between The Ancient House of Potter and The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, signed by both Lord James Potter the First and Lord Sirius Black on the 31st of July, 1980."

"WHAT?!" Ezekiel didn't meant to scream, yet the revelation had left him dumbfounded.

"The bond of two of the most ancient houses in Britain, Lord Black." Said Jareth patiently. "This document is proof that not only you didn't attack Heir Potter, but that you were acting on your right to protect your cousin"

"WHAT?!"

Jareth used what little patience he had left and decided not to have Ezekiel whipped for his insolence. Taking a deep breath he started explaining.

"I'm aware that Lord Potter and Lord Black were quite close during their school days. In fact both had performed the ritual to declare themselves Brothers In Everything But Blood. At the time many believed that this would lead to a formal alliance between both houses, yet it seems that they took this alliance to a more personal level"

"M-marriage?" Asked Fudge, who quickly shut up as Ezekiel looked at him as if he were the greatest idiot that had ever lived.

"No, Cornelius" said Jareth through his teeth. "This ritual seems to be a blood oath between the two Lords. They effectively became brothers under the eyes of Magic. This document is proof of it."

"Impossible" said Ezekiel, who despite Ted attempts to stop him, walked towards the Goblin King and took the scroll off his hands. "Sirius Black was casted out of the Black family years ago, he was declared a traitor. My grandmother herself casted him out of the house and he was never the Lord of the House Of Black."

"Magic doesn't lie, Lord Black. You yourself refer to him as Sirius Black, if he had been indeed casted away, then magic wouldn't allow that name to be said out Black was indeed, at some point, Lord Black."

"That is a lie." Said Ezekiel seething " Sirius Black was vanished from the Black family. I know that, it is my earliest memories. My grandmother, Walburga Black casted him out of the family once he returned from Hogwarts"

"Your grandmother could claim all she wanted, but what about your grandfather, Orion Black? He was Lord Black, he was the Head of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, not Walburga. Did _he_ ever casted your uncle out? If not, then it is possible that your Uncle became Lord Black if he had abdicated in his favor."

Ezekiel didn't knew what to believe anymore, today had been a beating in every sense of the word and all he longed was a warm bed.

"Your Majesty, this simply can't be possible. You, me and everyone else knows that it was my uncle who betrayed the Potter family. If what you're saying is true, if they were truly brothers under the eyes of Magic then the ritual would've killed him if he ever attempted something against him or his kin, yet nothing happened to him."

Jareth smiled and simply asked "This _is_ a valid document created by the oath given on the birth of the Scion of House Potter, therefore?"

Ezekiel had to think long and hard, the pain was coming back and from the way Jareth looked at him, it seemed as if he were on a schedule.

"He didn't betray them." He finally said.

"Precisely!" Said Jareth "Now, I don't know how or why but your uncle was indeed Lord Black at the time that this vow between himself and Lord Potter was made, therefore both Houses were united under this ritual. If Lord Black and Lord Potter were indeed brothers, then by proxy Harry James Potter is your cousin!" He gently took the document from Ezekiel's hands and began reading it in detail, yet as much as he tried he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Ezekiel looked at the goblin's troubled face and looked over him to read the document more calmly. The wording was a mess, some words kept repeating themselves and for some reason, some sentences or even whole paragraphs where slurred. Just what in the world...

_No._

_No way._

"Your Majesty, you said before that Gringotts uses auto-quills to register oaths and other rituals, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord Black. Our auto-quills are tuned so they write down any and all event recognized by magic. Why do you ask?" Jareth responded curiously.

"And do this quills make the entire document or do they take the words that are being said and put them onto the paper?" Ezekiel continued.

"They copy the words that both parties say, that way no one can say that there's been foul play. Lord Black, what does this have to do with anything?"

"They were drunk." Ezekiel answered.

"Beg your pardon? Drunk?" Asked the confused goblin.

"Drunk." Ezekiel repeated "That's why this whole thing is a mess. Words and sentences are repeated several times. There's an entire paragraphs here" he pointed at the fifth paragraph on the document "that starts with the words 'I love you, mate' from Lord Potter to my uncle, and then proceeds to call him every name under the sun, to then go back to say he loves him like a brother. I'm just skimming here, Your Grace, since my head is hurting. I'm afraid that I'll have to request Gringotts to do a further analysis to determine the implications and terms of this oath."

"That Lord Black, I'll most certainly do." Answered a smiling Jareth. "Yet this doesn't change the fact that you're currently related to the Potter's Scion. It's clear that in any and all agreements of this kind a clause is made to 'protect the other's family as if it were their own'. Regardless of how it happened, when Lord Sirius Black made this vow he was the Head of his family, and that vow has now been passed out to you, My Lord. If what you said it's true and you were indeed summoned, then it was Scion Potter who called upon this oath. You must honor this oath, sire, and take the child under your wing!"

Ezekiel barely stopped himself from screaming at Jareth. The Lord of one, if not _the_ darkest house in history, hosting the child of the Light? The whole idea was ridiculous. Yet, he couldn't get out of his head what he saw on that house. Ezekiel knew what would happen if Harry was left there, he had read about it in the newspaper and in case files. Best case scenario the poor child would die, at worst he would live the rest of his life scarred for life. Those people never fit in either the muggle world or the magical one, being honest those people would need assistance from Mind Healers or psychiatrists for the rest of their life. If only the Ministry spared a single though on them.

Harry Potter didn't had a good life, of that Ezekiel was sure. Had he been a normal wizard, he wouldn't have hesitated and taken the child out of that home as fast humanly possible, yet he wasn't one. The truth of the matter was that the Black Family Magic was Dark, there was no denying it. The kind of Darkness that went against nature, Life itself. That sort of darkness usually corrupted the pure, shattered the innocent. In order to survive, the Black family raised their children to be anything but, the only two exceptions known in it's history being Andi and his uncle, the _somehow_ late Lord Sirius Black. Those two had run away as soon as they could and made sure to never look back. It didn't take a genius to figure that Ezekiel wouldn't be a good influence on him, but having seen what he had he wasn't so sure that a good influence was what Harry needed. In any case he was sure that Andi would take him in.

"Very well." He said holding his wand up "I, Ezekiel Artemis Black, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black will take Harry Potter, Heir of the Ancient House Of Potter under my protection as the Bond of Brotherhood between our houses estates. I hereby swear on my magic and my life that I'll protect him until he's of age or he doesn't requires it anymore. So mote it be!" and with a flash, the oath was completed.

"Very well, Lord Black. Now where is the child?" Asked Jareth, looking around. One of the Aurors in black robes spoke to him, Ezekiel wasn't sure which language it was, as his body started hurting again he found it harder to concentrate in anything. He was however, able to catch that they had searched the building and found no traces of Harry. Ezekiel couldn't imagine how many Aurors were actually in the building, it was ten levels full of wizards and he couldn't help to notice that none of them had apparently moved to assist them. He only hoped that on one was injured.

"Where is the child, Cornelius?" Jareth asked the Minister. "Remember that getting in the way of this bond was the cause this incident, helping to fix this will undoubtedly be rewarded."

"Of course, of course!" Fudge said excitedly, before going back to being scared "But I don't know where he is... " Fudge pointed at Dumbledore, who was still backed to a wall of the chamber "He... Dumbledore must know, he always knows! He's the one that took the guardianship of Potter!"

"Scion Potter, Cornelius" said Jareth icily, before turning to Dumbledore. "Very well, _Albus_, where is Harry Potter?" Seeing that the spears on Dumbledore's throat prevented him from doing anything, Jareth nodded to the soldiers that moved the spears enough for him to speak, the rest of the spear and wands didn't bulge an inch. To Dumbledore's credit, he managed to look stern and dignified while having his life threatened

"He's safe, I healed him and kept him in a place where only _I_ can reach him. I'm his Guardian so it's only natural that I ensure his safety"

"Ensure his safety? Are you bloody kidding me?" Ezekiel snapped "That kid would be better off in an active volcano that on that house! Those people _beaten_ him and you have the gall to say that you're his guardian! I don't know who the hell you think you are and _I don't care_, that child won't set a foot on that house ever again." Ezekiel's tone began lowering as he approached Dumbledore. "You'll tell me where he is, you'´ll give him to me and you'll stay the _hell away_ from him. He's under _my_ protection."

Dumbledore chuckled "_Your_ protection, you say? Ezekiel, my dear _boy_, how are you to protect the Child of the Light when you can barely stand? Or how could you ever protect him when the rest of the world learns of this? Do you think that they'll accept this, _you? _They'll hunt you down, child. You're as Dark as the space between the stars, no one will ever accept such wizard. They will hunt you down and they'll take Harry, do the right thing and leave him to me. I'll keep him safe from the rest of the world"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dumbledore" Said Jareth "I've spoken with the ICW and we've agreed to keep you under watch, given your recent actions. You'll be effectively under investigation until further notice, and about that '_protection_' of yours, Gringotts will side with the Black family. Since they're one of our oldest clients and the victims of such egregious attack we'll provide them with a full set of security measures in order to ensure that they and the Scion Potter are protected to _our _standards."

Jareth approached the wizard and said "Now Dumbledore, you _will_ bring the child to this chamber." Seeing that he was about to speak Jareth cut him off "Should you refuse this again or choose to flee and I shall place such a bounty on you that even your most fervent supporters will sell you out. Now bring the boy to us, you have _ten minutes_." With a wave of his hand the spears that restricted him were removed, yet the wands of the Aurors remained fixed.

"Very well" said Dumbledore, who now realized that he couldn't win this battle "Ten minutes. I shall bring him here." promptly apparating to Harry's location.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Ezekiel asked Jareth in a low voice, so only they could hear each other.

"I'm sure he will, internationally speaking his image has been damaged, if not destroyed. Locally, there might still be some who are loyal to him but I doubt that they're that many or that they occupy any seats that might help him. Most of his followers are from the lower extracts of society, the most wealthy aligned themselves with the Dark during the war. The only exceptions were the Potters and the Longbottoms, who followed Dumbledore. Your family and the Greengrass remained neutral during the conflict. He needs to regroup, I shall use that time to dismantle his support group. He knows too many talented wizards and witches but they aren't here, those I'll contact first. Locally it will take longer, his reputation is well cemented in the mind of the public but then again so are the Potters. Many believe that Harry Potter is being raised in another magical enchanted castle made by Dumbledore himself, once he brings the child here we'll be able to make a dent into his image, then the hard work will begin." He answered honestly.

"Did _you_ knew about Harry's circumstances?" Ezekiel asked.

Jareth shook his head "No, until this very moment I also believed that lie, I was making myself used to the idea of dealing with a mini-Dumbledore. I wasn't aware of any of this until the golden case opened, the opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"And why did you gave him ten minutes... Your Majesty?" Ezekiel said, noticing his early slip apparently went without notice.

"_Because_ Lord Black, we the goblins know of the power that your family wields or in any case, we have the most accurate description of it. If Dumbledore did indeed cast those wards and they were actually bounded to his magical core, which I honestly doubt" Jareth looked as Ezekiel nodded, the same thought had already crossed his mind" then he'll need some time to gather the energy to unlock wherever protection he has placed upon him. Ten minutes is enough to prove that even if he casted those wards, he's lying about their power source. Just another nail on his coffin" Jared said smiling.

They waited for what it look like an eternity, with Jareth checking his pocket watch several times. During that time the foreign Aurors had moved the injured to the sides, while Ezekiel took that time to calm down his family. Andi in particular, a medi-witch from St Mungo's kept insisting to check his injury, while Ted and Dora tried to remind her that they were in public.

"Andi, stop it, we're in the middle of the bloody chamber!" Said Ezekiel as she tried to remove his shirt.

"Shush now, I need to see that injury." She said as she peeked at his back" I bet they brought Healer Perkins, that bastard."

"Andi, please" Begged Ted "We're in a courtroom, I know that you want to check on the boy but wait a moment, please."

"Don't tell me to wait, Ted! I've been on this bloody courtroom hearing all the stories those _morons_ that call themselves journalists made up and neither of _you _" She pointed at her husband and daughter " bothered to tell me a single thing. He could've died for all I know!"

Ezekiel was happy that he Andi had turned him around to check his back, lying to Andi was never one of his skills. He noticed that neither Ted nor Dora had said a word in reply, but the way that her hands tensed on his shoulders told him that they didn't need to.

"Mom, we were trying to get him to safety before Dumbledore began barking orders, we knew just as much as you did. To top it all, we had to get _someone_ that was willing to treat him. Madam Bones made sure he didn't die, but she's no Healer. Dad went looking for help and I stayed with him to make sure no one tried to off him while he slept. We didn't get a chance to talk to someone, we were lucky that Madam Bones kept us in the loop." Said Dora.

"It doesn't matter, Andi" Said Ezekiel was he shifted to face her" I'll get someone to look at this, okay? But right now we need to focus on this, I need to get Harry first and then I can take care of the rest."

"What are you gotta do with that?" Asked Dora.

"I don't know "Ezekiel sighted, shaking his head "I'll deal with the rest once I get there."

A burst of flame appeared n the middle of the room and Dumbledore, along with a shaken looking Harry behind him. Ezekiel and Jareth moved towards him, attempting to separate the two of them when Dumbledore stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Jareth

"My dear Jareth, I've brought Harry as I promised" He showed the boy that was behind him. "And I've explained the situation to him, he knows that Ezekiel will protect him. I do believe that he has something to say to him. Don't you, Harry?"

Harry moved from behind him, yet Ezekiel couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. For starters he was calm, while physically he looked fine it had been perhaps hours since Ezekiel had thrown his uncle around his house, yet he looked as if he had just came back from a walk. His clothes were a mess and they were definitely not his, as if they had given him something three times his size. His hair was a long greasy, tangled mess that went almost to his back and covered the upper part of his face, Ezekiel couldn't even look at his eyes. This was by no account the behavior of someone who had went through a traumatic experience, let alone one as weird as he had.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ezekiel said while he walked towards him. "I know that things look a bit weird now but I promise you, you're safe" He reached towards him "Come with me, it's alright. I promise."

To everyone's surprise Harry moved backwards, stunned Ezekiel opened his mouth but before he could speak he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I think that it's pretty obvious that the boy is afraid of you, Ezekiel. I doubt that he'd accept your... protection"

"That is not for you to decide, Dumbledore!" Jareth yelled. "Scion Potter must make the decision on his own!"

Harry jumped backwards as he saw the goblin, so Ezekiel chose to stand between them as he motioned Jareth with his hand to make himself scarce. It did little to help

"Harry" Ezekiel told him reassuringly "I know that you're scared but I promise you, everything will be fine. I'll take you away from here as I promised, remember?"

Harry didn't move for a while, in fact he didn't even make a sound. He just stood there, his eyes covered by his hair. It was like looking at a puppet whose strings had been cut

"Harry, could you look at me?"

Again the boy showed no emotion or gave any indication that he heard him.

"Dumbledore, what have you done to him?

"Me? I believe Lord Blackthat it's quite obvious what happens. The Child of the Light has rejected you, it's unthinkable that he'd agree to be taken by you. As I said, I told him _everything_."

Ezekiel was taken aback yet was fully unable to believe it. Whatever time it took for Dumbledore to get Harry, a kid that by the looks of it didn't know what magic was and then explain to him about the Black family? No, impossible. In any case Harry had only heard one side of the story from a old man while he was the one that saved him from his relatives. Rationally speaking, he had the upper hand.

"Harry" He tried again " Could you look at me? I don't know what he told you but I promise you that it's a lie. I promised to get you out of that house and I will. Come with me and I promise you that you'll never have to see those people again."

Again, Harry showed no expression whatsoever, Ezekiel couldn't help to feel a cold shiver running up his back. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before he continued.

"Ezekiel I must beg you to stop, you're clearly upsetting Harry here."

"Upsetting?" He countered " Look at him! He's doing nothing, if I didn't see his chest moving I'd thought that he wasn't breathing!"

"That is simply not true, Ezekiel, as you can see he's quite shacken." As if was an order Harry started acting just as Dumbledore said. "I must beseech you, renew of your vow and allow Harry to remain with me"

No one was able to say a word, so when Harry spoke it took them all by surprise. All he said was one word,

"Vow?"

Seeing as Dumbledore was shocked Ezekiel decided to take advantage

"Yes, a vow! I've bowed in front of the Minister" He motioned towards Fudge" That I'll take care of you for as long as you like. Your family and mine were friends for years and they signed a document so that I could be your Guardian. You can come with me and be safe, I promise." He begged

It wasn't a lie, honestly but this was clearly not the place to go into details.

Dumbledore hurried to speak again, grabbing the boy by the shoulder and forcing him to look at him.

"That is a lie, Harry my boy. Don't you remember what I've told you? He's a Dark Wizard who wanted to kill you, going with him will seal your fate. You mustn't let him take you away. Say that you renounce his protection and I shall take you away!" he said while winking his eye.

Ezekiel felt his blood turn cold. That _motherf__-_

"Harry please, come with me and my family, let us protect you. Please"

Harry didn't answer to either man. Instead, to everyone's surprise, he dashed towards Ezekiel, crashing with him. Ezekiel hugged the Harry with all he had but felt him go limp. Looking at him the poor boy was exhaust and had fallen asleep. Ezekiel was about to curse at Dumbledore when Jareth's voice spoke behind him.

"It seems that it's clear that Scion Potter has accepted Lord Black as his Guardian. I'd say that this proves that he's not a Dark Wizard, wouldn't you say, Cornelius?"

"Yes, yes, o-of cc-course! That notion is now dismissed!"

"Very well" Jareth continued " Lord Black, given the circumstances I'd recommend that you and your family _take the boy away._ I shall take care of the rest."

Ezekiel nodded and with a look at his family they hastly left the room, leaving Dumbledore to the mercy of the Goblin King.

And so Ezekiel Artemis Black, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, one of the most hated men in the UK, became the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter, The Boy who lived.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except ****OC**** belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Note from the author:** Hi! I'd like to thank to all the people who read this story. I've been on this site for quite a while now and finally grew the courage to write one of my stories. I'd also like to thank all the people who left reviews on this story, honestly I get so scared when I start thinking about the next chapter that I sometimes Ieave the computer altogether, you guys have been so kind and encouraging and it meant a lot to me. I planned to have all this 'prologue' of sorts in 2 or 3 chapters but somehow it got streched into 10 (Writting is hard!) I've noticed that some chapter are missing parts on them, it seems as if FanFiction isn't copying all the text so I'll try to look at that and edit them.

Thanks again, you guys are awsome!


	11. Chapter 11

They traveled to the Tonks house using the Ministry's floo. The trip was uneventful since the entire building seemed to be filled with Aurors. Once they arrived at home and entered the living room, Andi took control.

"Alright Ezekiel leave Harry on the couch, I'll check on him in a minute. Ted, Dora make room and bring a chair. I'm checking Harry first, put a pillow under his head and make sure that he's lying straight."

"What's the chair for?" Asked Dora.

"For this one " Andi nodded at Ezekiel. "Now I need to do a full check-up on Harry, Merlin's beard that is going to take some time to sink in, so be quiet."

Ezekiel sat on the chair that Ted had brought him, making sure not to touch the backrest of the chair, something that Andi noticed with a frown. Over the next couple of minutes she passed her wand over Harry's unconscious body while reciting different chants, she covered from head to toes twice before she shake her head to the sleeping boy.

"I don't like this, not one bit." She said seriously while frowning.

"What? Did Dumbledore lie? Should we take him to a hospital?" Asked Ezekiel worriedly.

"No, he didn't" Answered Andi. "but there are traces of healing magic all over him. It's almost as if there isn't a single part of his body that wasn't hurt in one way or another. He'll be fine for today, he'll need the rest but tomorrow we take him to St Mungo"

"Like hell we are, St Mungo is Dumbledore's."Said Ezekiel

"Yes well, in case you haven't realized it yet there are very few places that aren't his. I want to make sure that he gets checked properly. I know that you favour Gringotts but he'll have to attend a wizarding hospital" Said Ted. "He's way too famous to go to the Goblins, it will create the illusion that you're educating him against his own kind."

"Educating him? Up to this morning I thought that I wouldn't live see the little thing!" Said Ezekiel

"Yes, he's quite small, isn't he?" Quipped Dora.

"Thanks you for the trust there cousin but I won't take him to Mungo's. They'll start a scene the second he crosses the door and I'm in no shape to fend off people as I am. Besides, everyone there is a doe-eyed wanker that acts accordingly to what the papers say, no questions asked. It's the gathering place of the world's largest herd of mindless sheep. "Said Ezekiel who shifted towards Andi. "Except for you, Andi." She smiled approvingly at him before Ted continued.

"Be that as it may, right now we're in a very public position. Everything you do or don't is going to be examined with a fine-tooth comb and I hate to say this, but just because you had a bad experience there, it doesn't mean that he'll have it too, if anything it will be the opposite."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he is Harry Potter and you're Ezekiel Black"

Ezekiel was about to retort but Dora cut him off.

"Alright you two enough! Now" she lowered her voice so much as barely above a whisper " You two are going to stop this argument. Right. Now.

This isn't helping anyone. We're all tired, we've barely ate and Mom still has to check you. So, here's what we're going to do: once Mom gives the okay with Harry we move him to one of the rooms. Dad will set the wards of the house to their maximum, while he does this you're getting checked. I don't want to hear another word about this until tomorrow, got it?"

Both Ezekiel and Ted were too impressed to say anything so they just nodded.

"Good" Dora continued "Now, we have some leftover from yesterday and some pizza from the weekend, that will have to do for tonight. Mom, how much do you need?"

"I'm almost done, Dora. Where should we put him?"

"Put him in my old room, I assume that you're staying too?" Ezekiel asked Dora.

"Yes, the more we are tonight, the better. Where are you going to sleep?"

Ezekiel tried to shrug but hissed in pain on as he started, which resulted in him receiving a stern look from Andi.

"I'll take the couch. As long as I don't sleep on my back I should be fine."

Andi finished with Harry and confirmed that while he wasn't in danger, he was way too skinny. She levitated him to Ezekiel's old room, while he tried to take off his shirt but seeing how much he struggled to do so Dora moved to help him.

"Seriously, Dora I'm fine. I can do this on my own."

"Yeah, right" She quipped "You took a bloody fire iron to the back and you're great, aren't you? Stop being a baby and let me help."

Seeing them arguing brought Andi memories from the past and how much had changed ever since she let that little boy into her family. A family that she could have lost thanks to the man that was supposed to guide them towards a better future. Truth be told, she never quite liked Dumbledore. At first she thought that it was because of her upbringing, as her family had drilled into their children that the only ones that they could trust were their own. She had tried to dismiss her concern, yet every time she heard or read about him or something that he had said, her fears returned. It didn't seem realistic, honestly. She was aware that good people existed, her Teddy being a prime example, but the image that Dumbledore showed to the world was of someone _too_ good to be true. her fears were proven true when the man simply _ordered_ to wipe her family as if he was asking for dessert.

She tried her to suppress the tremors of fear for the dangers that had almost destroyed those that she loved the most but she failed. She hugged herself and tried to move to a corner or somewhere to calm herself but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see her husband smiling at her.

"I know, i was afraid too, but it will be fine." He said as he hugged her. "It will be fine."

She didn't say anything, after all these years she didn't need to. Ezekiel and Dora saw them from the living room, both of them had forgotten their argument after seeing Andi trying to hide herself. He looked at them ashamed for the dangers that he had brought to their door and swore to himself to make things right. Dora looked at her parents and hoped to find a way to keep her family safe. They both shared a knowing look before Ezekiel asked her for help with his shirt.

"Sit on the chair, chest to the backrest." Said Dora.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, relax." Said Ezekiel as he sit.

Looking at her cousin's back she couldn't help to hiss at the sight of it.

"That bad?" He asked as he tried to check himself.

"It looks like someone put your back through a grater and then set you on fire, you sure that he only hit you?"

"No idea, honestly, there were some wards but I didn't feel anything from them. I thought they were to disorient any intruder."

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore would setup something like that."

"Well, that proves that when someone is too good to be true, they are. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be at Gringotts and have them fix me."

Andi and Ted entered the living room, both significantly calmer than before. She noted her husband about to respond to that comment but decided to cut him off.

"Alright everyone, I'll be treating Ezekiel now, so why don't you go take a shower, Dora. Ted will start heating up the food. I think that we still have some old pyjamas for both of you. Now shush, mommy has to work."

As both of them left her alone she placed her hand on Ezekiel's back and started chanting again, this time getting angrier and angrier as time went by.

"Andi, you okay there? You sound a bit er, crossed, to be honest."

"It's fine, just looking at the _wonderful_ job their so called _Healer_ did, nothing else."

"Oh, great, great, _reeaaally_ great. Say, could you ease up on the hand? Kinda hurts."

"Oh dear, so sorry." She moved her hand towards her original position, albeit far gentler this time. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. So, how do I look? Will I be able to play the violin?"

"It's _fine_, as usual. Since the injuries aren't lethal they just closed the wound. I'd say that in the end this wouldn't affect your life's quality much. They patched up your shoulder _fine_ but..."

"But the injuries would prevent me from using my wand arm, right?" Ezekiel finished.

"Right. Look, I know that you don't like them but wouldn't you give Mungo's a chance? You'll be going with Harry this time, that could change some minds."

"Et tu, Andi? We already know what they think about me and my family. I doubt that a boy could change centuries of resentments towards me."

"They aren't so bad, they accepted me" Andi offered.

"No, they accepted Andromeda _Tonks_. You got lucky that your parents never took you on social events or gave you a debutante. You're different enough from your sister that no-one would believe that you're a Black."

"Yes, _lucky me_" She whispered to herself. It was true that she didn't look like the rest of her family. Her hair, for starters, was light brown and while her sister was too thin, she had opted to look like a normal person. The one thing that set her apart from the rest was the fact that she couldn't hide her aristocratic upbringing, as some gestures and phrases betrayed her from time to time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Ezekiel apologised.

"No, you're right, but still. This will be a public issue, I know you usually hide your bruises when you get into fights but this could be much worse. Some people might feel entitled to change this _afront_. At least give it a thought, if it makes you feel safer I'll even call Healer Haynes. He's one that treats you better and I'll be right there with you. I'll make sure this goes trough without a hitch."

"I don't know." Ezekiel sighted. "I need to talk to Harry. _God_, I still can't get my head around that. I'm related to Harry Potter."

"Yes, I can't believe that either. I mean, I know that there's a Potter _somewhere_ on the family tree but what Sirius did was extreme, even for him. He must've loved those two."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We got the heir of the The Ancient and (Again) Most Noble House Of Potter in my old room. I don't even know what to say to him." He admitted.

"Well, why don't you ask him what he knows first and start from there? There is something that we need to know, though."

"What?"

"Can he inherit the House of Black? I don't know much about those laws but what if he takes the House once he's old enough? It would be far too cruel for someone that hasn't been prepared to deal with the Family Magic"

"No kidding" Deadpanned Ezekiel, Andi touch his shoulder apologising "No, he can't inherit the House. I was chosen remember?"

"But what if-" Ezekiel cut her off showing the back on his hand where the Black Family Ring was.

"_Toujours Pur_." He said. " The boy is noble _only in name,_ his mother is still Muggle. Sirius only helped to reestablish his status, but only in paper.

Toujours Pur. Always Pure. The motto of the Black House. Words which ruled their lives. Andromeda didn't envy the young man in from of her, not one bit.

"I suppose you're right, but I'll ask Ted to check if that's alright. Now is not the time to take things for granted."

"Right, too right." He conceded.

She lifted her hand and walked in from of him

"Allright, we're done here. Go take a shower and we'll start eating"

"Thanks Andi, you're the best. Have I ever told you how wasted you're as a medi-witch? You should be a Healer"

"Only every time I check on you, now go on. I'm getting hungry here, and shout if you need help with the shower." She said smiling.

Ezekiel smiled and went to take his shower. The meal was silent, mostly, they were too tired to digest what was happening to them and they went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would bring them some calm.

He stood on a sunny field, looking around. People lying on the ground some on their sides, others facing the floor and a few looking at the sky. They cried. Loudly, silently, some choking as they tried to contain themselves. A field of misery as far as Ezekiel's eyes could see and even beyond, he knew. He could hear them. It started slowly, but it began to raise up to the point that he had to cover his ears.

They begged.

For it to end.

To be spared.

They begged to their Lord, to anyone who would hear.

No.

Please, no.

People of all races, ages and genders.

Beyond pain, beyond hope.

Just asking for a mercy that would never arrive.

Ezekiel woke up crying in the floor. Dora was shaking him, begging him to wake up.

He could only say one word.

"Sorry" he sobbed "I'm so sorry."

Ezekiel would spend the rest of the night and until the morning being cradled by his Dora, as his uncles watched, unable to do anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezekiel found himself waking up to the first rays of sunshine in the morning. He groaned as shifted on the couch and tried to get up from it but was interrupted when a hand pressed gently on his chest. He had passed through this too many times for him to know it was Andi's. He couldn't even open his eyes and frankly, he didn't wanted to. He already knew the look that Andi would give him, that everyone would. Pity. He hated that look, he didn't wanted nor needed kept his eyes closed as he moved Andi's hand from his chest.

"It's okay, Andi. I'm fine."

"The hell you are!"

The shout had caught him by surprise. He opened an eye to find Andi next to him giving him _that look_ and Ted and Dora looking at him from the feet of the couch both more concerned than other thing although in Dora's case, she was a mix of concern and anger. At least he had that.

"You don't have to shout, Dora. I had a bad night, but I assure you that I'm-"

"You say fine again and I'll punch you in the throat."

Many things could be said about Nymphadora Tonks, liar wasn't one . He learned pretty early that she never threatened people, she _informed _them of the consequences.

"It was just a bad dream, Dora. Nothing else."

"A bad dream, you say? You were on that very floor " She pointed the floor near the couch " crying your heart out and begging for forgiveness from who knows what. _That_ was just a bad dream? Blimey, if that's bad from you I wonder what your nightmares are!" She said sarcastically. "Say, if it wasn't that bad, could you tell me why my mother had this" She held a vial with a few drops of purple liquid on it close to his face as she crouched near him. " poured down your throat? I gotta say I just _love_ the way this thing worked, you know? So _fast_. Thank Heavens that she just happened to have the right dosage for you, as if you two had _prepared _for something like this in advance. Like an _emergency_, you know?"

Seeing both of his faces Dora got angry as she received no answer from either.

"I want to know what is going on here. You two are hiding something and we deserve to know."

"Later" Ezekiel replied.

"Don't you _dare_ to blow me off"

"We have an audience" he said pointing at the stairs, where the face of a small black haired boy could be seen pressed against the floor, to be able to see without being noticed. Harry seemed to be awake and fine judging by the way he jumped back once he was sit down on the couch and called him.

"It's okay, Harry. You can come down now, I imagine that you'll have some questions." He said smiling.

Harry came down the stairs slowly, giving temptative steps down. The boy was a mess, now that Ezekiel took time to see him. He was pale, almost to Ezekiel's shade. He was also quite small and thin and it seemed that he hunched as he stood, and the _smell_, it's amazing what you overlook when you're exhausted.

Ezekiel imagined that it would be quite awkward to be standing in front of strangers so he decided to introduce himself. He stood up and realized that he was a disaster: his hair was a mess, his eyes felt swollen and probably red thanks to the crying,his throat was a bit husky and the old pyjama wasn't doing him any favors. Not the sight that anyone would associate with the Lord of the House of Black.

"Right, why don't we move to the dining room" He said rather embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. They sat on the chairs at the table while Ted and Andi went to prepare breakfast. Ezekiel chose to sit in front of Harry while Dora sat on the boy's side.

"Not the way I thought we'd meet, but anyway. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I was at the house"

"Very well... do you remember anything else?"

"I didn't made the supper right. Uncle Vernon got mad"

"Well, it can't be your fault you're just a kid helping your aunt" Dora said .

Harry looked at them before setting his sight directly on the table.

"Aunt Petunia doesn't cook, she says that the smell gets on her clothes and then she can't talk to the neighbors. She showed me how to do it."

"You cooked for that family?" Ezekiel and Dora asked.

Harry's eyes didn't move an inch, glued to the table in front of him. He just nodded. Ezekiel couldn't fathom how one child, one alone, _small_ child could possibly be with those people. How the hell did all this went unnoticed? Harry mumbled something but neither were able to hear him.

"Sorry, Harry, I couldn't get that." Said Ezekiel.

"You can speak Harry, You're safe" Dora assured him.

Harry raised his head and looked at Ezekiel in the eyes.

"I remember you."

"Oh... good."

"You said that you'd get me out of there"

"Yep, I delivered, right?" He said smiling nervously. He didn't like this. People were usually scared when they looked at him, this kid showed nothing.

"You sent my uncle to the roof"

"Well to be fair, it wasn't the _roof roof_. He never left the room, didn't he?" Ezekiel tried to ignore the angry look that Dora sent him. Thankfully Andi and Ted entered the room and setup the table.

"Well, are you hungry? I don't know what you like, so I brought a little of everything" Said Andi as she and Ted placed juice, bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, buttered toast, and sausages for everyone.

Harry became nervous again and thanked her. Andi smiled at him lovingly and sat besides Ezekiel's side while Ted sat himself at the head of the table.

"Well, dig in!" Andi said.

Dora and Ted began eating, and Andi drank a bit of juice but Ezekiel didn't move. Harry kept looking at him, not saying a word. It was as awkward as it could get to him.

"Where did you came from?" Harry asked him.

"London."

"But how did you got in the house? I-I thought that I imagined you, that I imagined all of this. That I'd wake up under the stairs."

That made everyone stop and stare at the small child.

"_Under the stairs?_ What do you mean by that?" Andi asked.

"I sleep there, it's my room."

"But _why_? I saw that house, it's almost as big as ours." Dora asked. Her parents were simply too shocked to say something.

"They said that I had to stay there so the neighbours didn't knew that I lived with them."

"Why?" Ted asked.

Harry's eyes went back to the table.

"Because I'm a freak" He mumbled.

The room felt silent for a moment before Andi stood up and walked towards Harry, hugging him as she did with her children before. Harry jumped a bit and started to shake but Andi held him closer and and whispered to him, her soothing voice carrying magic in every word. An old medi-witch trick that calmed the children who were too scared of Healers. She kept Harry in her arms until she felt him relax and then some more. She herself knew what it was like to be despised. When a kind spirit is born in a cold house the chances of it remaining as such are slim, to say the least. She had eventually embraced the views of her family, even if they too looked to hide the odd child who lacked the dark raven's hair and cold blue eyes. It wasn't until her third year in Hogwarts that she met a mess of a Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks, who couldn't carry his books down a hall without creating a mess. Even then, years later, after being disowned by her family she asked herself the reason of her neglect. No one but her husband knew this, but after Dora's birth she feared that she'd leave her as well. After a while she released Harry from her embrace and held him by the shoulders.

"You're not a freak, Harry"

Harry looked at her for a moment before breaking down crying, this time he held her. The rest just looked at the scene before them. Ezekiel wanted to go and calm the boy in front of him as well but decided against it, as too many would be far too much for the poor boy and he needed to hear his story later.

"Harry" Ezekiel called him " why did they called you a freak, do you know?"

"My aunt cut my hair."

"...And?" Ezekiel asked confused. Just what on earth could have happened that those Muggles took it on a child?

"It grew"

"Well...Yes, it's hair. It's what it does." Everyone at the table was confused but Harry shook his head.

"She cut all of it. She said that I looked like a bum. It didn't stay down, so s-sh-she got mad and cut it all." Harry had started to shake again but Andi's hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit. "But it grew back again the next morning and she got mad. She said that I did it on purpose but I didn't, I promise!"

"It's okay, I believe you. What happened then?"

Harry struggled with himself for a while before speaking again.

"She hit me, and she called me a liar." Ezekiel choose to ignore the angry look that everyone had. This wasn't the time to let their feelings dictate their actions. If anything, Harry needed to be assured of his safety.

"Then she cut my hair again and threw me under the stairs until supper. She said that if I did it again I wouldn't eat. I don't know what I did, but I tried, I really tried but when uncle Vernon got me out my hair was back. He hit me with his belt. Dudley helped him, he said he needed to learn for when he wasn't around." Harry began shaking again, this time he hugged himself as if to protect himself.

"ZEKE!"

The scream shook him from his thoughts, he looked at Dora who was also shaking. He wanted to ask her if she was alright when he noticed that Ted was also shaking, in fact everyone but him was. It might had something to do with the fact that the entire table was now frozen solid, the furniture, food and beverages covered in thick ice. He was about to move when he realized that one of his hands was on it and was in fact the origin of the cold.

"Ahem" he cleaned his throat, as he lifted his hand from the furniture with a loud _Crack!_ noise. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was still covered in a small layer of ice. He flexed his fingers to break it free, which brought another breaking noise and avoiding looking at the rest of the people in the room as he got up to the restroom."Excuse me" he simply said. He entered the room and started to wash his hand with hot water. Once he was finished he returned to the table, were a wide-eyed Harry.

"Sorry about that, please continue."

"How did you do that?" Asked Harry, flabbergasted.

"It was a slip, please ignore that."

"Bu-but the table...How?"

Perhaps a change in the conversation would be good, who knew. The poor boy had been trough enough as it was. So, with the most relaxed smile he could muster he decided to clear things up.

"Same way you made your hair grow back. We're wizards, Harry."

"I– I'm a what?"

" A wizard." Ezekeil said matter-of-factly. "We all are. You already now me, that's my cousin Dora and those are her parents Andi and Ted" he pointed at them.

"I think you've made a mistake. I mean, I... can't be a... a wizard. I mean, I'm... just... Harry. Just Harry."

"No one is 'Just' a person, Harry. Tell me, besides what happened with your hair, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Harry thought for a while before answering.

"I was running from Dudley and his friend. they played Harry Hunting"

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Dora.

"Harry Hunting"

"Harry...Hunting, _riiiight_. Go on"

Ezekiel and Dora shared a look mirrored the mantra that they were bot repeating inside their minds. _I will __not__ kick a little's boy head in.I will __not__ kick a little's boy head in._ While Andi and Ted consoled the Harry.. Dora decided to break the mood.

"Very well, they were playing... _that_, so what happened?

"I ran into an alley, but it was a dead end. I hide behind some bins but I knew they'd find me, but they didn't. I was on a roof."

"So you were safe then?" Asked Ted.

Harry shacked his head.

"I didn't knew how to get down, there had a door but it was closed. People heard me trying to open it and called the security of the building. They called Uncle Vernon and h-"

"It's alright, we get it."

"Harry" Ezekiel called him" Do you remember what I told you at that house?"

Harry nodded." Yes, to look for Dora, the one with the weird hair. I did, but she didn't had weird hair" he said as he looked at her.

Dora looked at him disbelievingly before noticing that she had her mother's hair colour at the time. Smiling at Harry she changed it to her more usual purple, leaving the little kid open-mouthed in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"I was born like this"

"Yes, she's _special_ like that" Quipped Ezekiel, who got a kick under the table

"Twat"

"Nymphadora, language!"

"Nymphadora?"Harry asked

"Don't. Just don't. Call him Dora like the rest or she'll punch your head off. Trust me." Assured Ezekiel.

"O-okay, sorry."

"It's fine, Harry. I just don't like that name much. Don't worry, the punches are only for that one" Dora said as she motioned towards Ezekiel.

"Never the less" Ezekiel continued." You _are _a wizard, Harry. Tell me, did your uncles ever said anything about your parents?"

Harry's face soured as he down again.

"My aunt Penutia told me about them, she said they died in a car crash and that's why they had to put up with me. That they were drunks that didn't care about me. That's the kids at school called me a freak."

"Nonsense Harry, I told you, you're a very normal boy. A wizard, remember?"

"No, not for that."

"Then...why did they call you a freak?"

Harry doubted for a moment, before removing the hair from his face, showing his forehead. It wasn't what Ezekiel expected, or anyone for that matter. Harry Potter was supposed to carry a lighting bolt shaped scar, It was supposed to be a small, clear line on the center of his head.

This was a lie.

Harry's forehead looked as if his head had split open and then healed back jagged and wrong. It went from the upper right side of his forehead all the way to almost touch his right eye. The scar broke in three parts,giving it the appearance of an actual lightning bolt. Everyone at the table tried not to stare but it was impossible and Harry began to grew self-conscious again, so Ezekiel rushed to say something.

"Yourauntlied! You'retheheirofTheAncientandMostNobleHouseOfPotter!"

Harry tilted his head in confusion

"Your aunt lied. You're the heir of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Potter!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that it had been a mistake. Not only because poor Harry didn't get a single thing, but because now he got to explain Harry his history. It isn't every day that you get to tell a kid that the worst day of their lives, one that they don't even remember at that, is a holiday for the rest of a world that you never knew about.

He didn't start at that. He told him what he knew of the House of Potter. That it was a House of Light wizards, an old and prideful family filled with good, kind and courageous people. He didn't knew much of his parents, truth be told it was a subject that he preferred to avoid altogether but he had heard some stories. That his mother was powerful, brilliant and also kind and compassionate, loved by many. That his father was a prankster and honorable. That he was friends with his uncle, a man from a Dark family.

"What is a light wizard?" Harry asked

"Well" Andi explained" a Light wizard is someone who can use magic to help others, they respect the natural laws and live in harmony."

"Are you a Light wizard?" He asked Ezekiel

"No"

"Ezekiel!" Ted intervened" what he means, Harry, is tha-"

"_It means,_ that I'm good with dark magic. I'm_ great_ at it. I go against nature and my magic works better to hurt others than to do anything else"

"But you healed me"

"Yes, but it drained me. If I was a Light wizard it shouldn't had costed me that much."

"Are you bad?"

"Yes, but I want to be good. My family, except for them " he nodded at the others "Were bad people, they did bad things. I don't want that, I try to be good. Sometimes I am, others not. But I try."

Then came the rest.

He told him the story of the Dark Wizard that rose to power and attempted to conquer the country. Of a man so feared that to this day his name was called in whispers by many and aloud by few. Ezekiel told him the name. Voldemort. He told him of the war that was fought without anyone noticing it.

He told him of the death of his parents.

Everyone was surprised when this time it was _him_ who rose from his chair and hugged Harry, but choose not to say anything. Today hadn't even started and they already felt exhausted.

Harry finished crying and wiped te tears of his eyes.

"W-what happened to him?"

"To Voldemort? He died, no one knows how but apparently the killing curse that he casted rebounded onto him. He just disappeared. Then Albus Dumbledore took you to your aunts."

"Dumbledore?"

"The old man? Really long bear? Purple robes?"

"I think I remember him but it's all really foggy. He was yelling at me and he pointed to me with a stick. I thought he was going to hit me with it."

"Don't worry, he won't do anything to you ever again."

"But what happens now? Where will I go?"

This was the moment that Ezekiel feared the most. What was he going to do?

"Harry, there's something you need to know. It's about the night your parents died." That got his attention quickly "They were hidden in that house. The reason why Voldemort found them is because someone betrayed them and, for many years we thought that it had been my uncle. Your godfather."

"He told Voldemort where they were?"

"That's what we thought, until today."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Your father and my uncle made a ritual, you see. They became brothers under the eyes of Magic. If my uncle had done anything to hurt your father or his family the magic would've killed him."

"But he did die"

"Yes, but that was because of an explosion"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay, don't mind that. The thing is that both of them were the Head of their House when they made that ritual, so that means that our family is your family and you, the last of the Potters, are ours."

"What?"

"We're cousins, Harry" seeing the expression on his face he clarified "We're not like the people that you were before. I promise."

"We're family?"

"Yes, we are. I, well _we_ were hoping that you'd liked to come to live with us." Seeing him conflicted, Ezekiel decided to give him an out. "But you don't have to, if you don't want. I can make arrangements, take you somewhere else. Somewhere safe and a good family." Regardless the looks that everyone gave him, if Harry decided that he wanted nothing to do with them he believed that he should be allowed to be happy.

Harry looked at him. Ted, Dora and Andi were talking to him into being part of the family but he wasn't listening. He kept looking at Ezekiel before speaking.

"Yes, I want to be a part of your family"

Ezekiel smiled at him.

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements. In the meantime, how about we get some food? After that I want to take you to a hospital, just to be sure you're fine."

Harry nodded and was marvelled when Ted unfreezed the table and began eating again. They spent the rest of the morning answering Harry's questions about magic the best they could. Dora even made him laugh by literary making faces.

Whatever the future would bring, they were together.

As family.

I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.


	13. Chapter 13

The breakfast ended without much problems and Andi had Harry take a bath while she looked for all clothes that he could use. Ted lended Ezekiel a suit, which sadly was a too short for him, while Dora went to her flat to get a change of clothes.

"Well, that went better than I expected. He took it quite well" Said Ted.

"And that's why you'd never be a good Auror." Ezekiel answered dryly.

"What do you mean? He seemed to be fine"

"Exactly. He thought his answers. He wanted to know if he had a chance with us. It was a bit on the nose, asking if I was bad and all that. I'd say that given enough time he'd learn how that works but at least he knew not to play to my vanity. He's smart, I'll give him that."

"Come on, now. That's way too much overthinking. He's just a kid"

"Ted, that's not a kid. He saw what I did to his uncle and wanted to know if I'd do that to him as well."

Their conversation was cut short when Andi and Harry appeared. Andi was on her work clothes, a red dress with a white robes while Harry had to do with Ezekiel's old clothes. Sadly those were from the '70s. The poor kid looked ridiculous in a flannel shirt and flared denim jeans. He had to kept the same shoes in which he came, as sadly Ezekiel was too small for him and it was for the first time that he noticed that those were too big and wrapped in what seemed to be electrical tape around the middle. The clothes were not his size so he had a belt barely keeping his pants from falling.

"I'm so sorry" Ezekiel apologized "We really don't have much clothes for kids. I'll get you some new ones when we get back. So, so _so_ sorry."

"It's okay, at least they're clean" Harry said.

"How are we getting to Mungo's?" Asked Andi. " The Floo?"

"Floo?" Asked Harry.

"Nah, he's too young. If he messes up the word he'll end in Norway, if he's lucky."

"Norway!?"

"Do you still have the car?"

"We sold it." Confessed Ted

"What!? When?"

"A month after you gave it to us, the parking alone was going to leave us broke"

"Did you at least get a good price for it?"

"Er... excuse me"

"Not really, it was a rather old car, Ezekiel" said Andi

"It was a freaki-"

"Excuse me!" Harry interrupted, making everyone turn towards him.

"What?" Ezekiel asked.

" Where are we going ? And why does she look like that?"

"To the hospital, Harry" Explained Dora " I work there as a medi-witch and this is my uniform"

"What sort of hospital is called Mundo? And what is a medi-witch?

"Oh god "Ezekiel groaned "He's only gone to the Muggle one's" He changed to a more serious tone "You've been to a hospital, right?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "for my shots, aunt Petunia said that she didn't want to have me sick. She said Dudley could catch something from me."

"Well, good news and bad news" Ezekiel said. "The good news is that you won't get any muggle diseases, magic protects you from that sort of things, only Muggles need those vaccines. The bad news is that there _are_ some magical diseases that can affect you, so if you weren't vaccinated against those I'm afraid you'll have to get up to date."

Harry swallowed hard before asking "What's a Muggle?"

"Non magical people" Ted explained.

"And this... Mundo?"

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries" Explained Andi "I work there as a medi-witch"

"...medi-witch?"

"A medic" She explained.

"Oh, okay, then what is floo?"

"Oh , that" Andi said "The Floo Network is how we usually go from one magical place to another, all you need is some Floo Powder and a fireplace connected to the network. If you know the name of the place and it's connected to the network you can be there in seconds."

"What? How?"

"It'll be better if we show you." Ezekiel said while turning to Andi "You use it, we'll take the bus."

"We will see you shortly, dear." Said Ted

"Not you, Ted. I need you to go to the office and deal with those Muggles."

"Ezekiel, I don't think that's the right ide-"

"I need you to start a case against his uncles. I'll have Mungo send you a copy of his physical exam."

"Are you really going to do that?" Asked Harry.

"Yes"

"You are not the first who said that."

"I also said that I'd get you out of that house, didn't I?"

"And I ended up with an old man pointing at me and screaming with a stick to my face"

"Alright, you two that's enough.I'll be going now but I found these for you." She passed a pair of cat eye sunglasses to Ezekiel. "Sorry, those are the only ones I have and Ted doesn't uses them."

"It's okay. Where's Dora? She was supposed to get a shower and a change of clothes."

As if on queue, a green flame appeared on the fireplace and out came Dora. She stood outside the fireplace only to trip with the carpet and fall over.

"Dora, you have all the grace of a reversing dump truck without any tyres on." Ezekiel turned to Harry whose mouth was wide open. "That's floo, now close your mouth it's unbecoming."

Harry closed his mouth while a _Sod off!_ groan could be heard from the floor. While Andi chastised her daughter for her language Harry asked more questions about how it worked. Ezekiel tried to explain it as best as he could but realized it was pointless.

"Look" He said while he helped Dora to get up." There's no point in explaining this to you. Right now all I can say that you'd understand is that it's magic. I promise that this will be far more clear once you receive the proper education for this from a proper teacher. We got some years to teach you the basic of our society while making sure that you get a proper muggle education."

"A few years? "Harry interrupted. "Why a few years, is something going to happen to me?"

"No, Harry" Explained Ted "once a child becomes eleven years old they get their acceptance letter from Hogwarts and they can start to use magic, at least at school."

"Hogwarts, what is that?

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."

"It's an old castle with an overblown reputation in which you'll never set a foot on. They're better options that doesn't include giving him up to Dumbledore for _seven years_."

"Ezekiel, I don't think that it's a good idea. He's Harry Potter, he simply _must_ go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is Dumbledore's."

"Wait" Harry interrupted " why is that man so important in Hogwarts?"

"He's the headmaster of it." Answered Ezekiel "He knows everything and everyone there. It has been his castle for well over 50 years." Seeing Harry's concerned face he continued. "Relax, you're not going there. There are plenty of options, but they are off the country. In any case, a little travelling is good to expand your horizons."

"There's more than one school? Where?"

Ignoring Ted's looks, Ezekiel continued.

"Well, there's Ilvermorny in the States. I studied there, it's a very nice place. The teachers and the people there are amazing, being there had to be one of the best things that ever happened to me, really. It's in Massachusett."

"You really liked?" Harry noticed.

"Yes, I found what I wanted to do with my life there" Said a smiling Ezekiel as he remembered. It was sad smile, but no one said anything about it.

"And what other schools are?"

" Well, there are two other that might accept you. There's one in France but don't ask me the to pronounce it's name, I'll get it wrong anyway. Then there's the Durmstrang Institute, they're at the northest part of Europe. I can tell them that you will go there and bend over backwards for you, but I don't really recommend it."

"Why?" Asked a dumbfounded Harry "If they do what you tell them it sounds like the best one"

"More like they'll kiss the grounds I walk, honestly"

"It's a Dark institution, Harry" Explained nervously Ted." They teach the Dark Arts and many wizards who come out of it become Dark Wizards themselves."

"Really?" said a frightened Harry.

"Those are idiots, Harry. "Ezekiel assured him" They become slaves to their own power. Pathetic, really. Anyway we have time to choose, we can ask for some pamphlets or whatever, and you can choose which one you like."

"...and what if I don't like any?"

"Oh, don't be silly Harry. I assu-" said Ted.

"Your life, your choice." Intervened Ezekiel "I told you you'd be safe and I plan to fulfill my promise."

"Is it dangerous, your world?"

"Yes, but between the Muggle world and the magic one, you have better chances here. You don't have to choose right now, give it time, live a little in both parts and then choose which one you like."

"Ezekiel!" Exclaimed a shocked Ted "You can just hide Harry Potter from the magical world, he's too famous, too important!"

"I can and I will, _if and only if_, he chooses to."

"Can you really do it?" Asked Harry "If I say that I want to be normal, would you still protect me? Hide me from everyone?"

"Yes. I have more than enough money to buy you a new life, to make sure you'd _never_ have to work a day in your life. To live a life that others couldn't_ begin_ to dream"

Harry was impressed. He knew, in most cases, when someone lied to him and so far Ezekiel hadn't lied to him _once_. This time it was the same. The idea that he proposed was tempting, to go away from everything. To be happy, as his uncles seemed to be on the pictures that they made him hang on the walls every time they returned from their vacations. He'd be an idiot not to accept it.

"And if I stay.. in your world?"

"Same as before" Ezekiel smiled "We're family. Your problems are mine. My resources, yours.

We're important people in our world, we have responsibilities. It's not all fun and games. We are bound by rules, even more than the ones that rule the common man. We answer to a higher authority than them."

"That's what you offer me? Why would say yes to this?"

"That's not all there is, Harry" said Andi " The magical world is filled with wonders and mysteries that are yet to be discovered."

"Yeah" quipped Dora "There's dragons and magical creatures. There's a whole new world out there."

"Which you might never see" finished Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel Black!" Scolded him Andi

"Zeke... what the hell" said Dora

"Ezekiel you can't just _say_ things like that to a child" exclaimed Ted.

"It's a different world." Ezekiel shrugged " I wish I could promise you that you'll love it, that everyday is a party. I wish I could, honest, but I can't. The only thing that I can promise you is this: magic or not, you'll never again be alone."

Harry found he couldn't say a word. It was true, all he said. He didn't lied, not once.

Ezekiel saw him struggle and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. You don't have to choose anything right now. The only thing that will happen is that Andi will go to her job, Ted will go to the office and Dora will accompany us to the hospital. We'll get you fixed up and then we'll enjoy the rest of the day. Okay?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Good. We're family, Harry. You got us now and no-one will_ ever_ put you under the stairs again. Now let's go, you have a life ahead of you. "

They said their goodbyes to Andi and Ted as they left the house, with one confused Dora behind them.

Today had been a rather unusual day for Harry Potter. The path ahead of him seemed terrifying and uncertain, yet as he walked towards the bus stop to the hospital, flanked by his new cousins he felt something that he hadn't felt before.

Hope

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	14. Chapter 14

The walk to the bus stop was that bizarre mix of hectic and suave that one could expect in the middle of London. Ezekiel took Harry's hand while Dora trailed behind and once they arrived she began whispering to Ezekiel.

"Why?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Don't play games with me. You know who he is, what he is. What he represents. Anyone in their right minds would've done the impossible to get him to their side. After what you said to him it'll be a miracle if he thinks it over for a second. C'mon, if you're not going to tell me about those dreams of yours, then at least tell me this."

"Because I've been in his position." Seeing her questioning face he continued "just on the other side. Had anyone told me _half_ the things I'd have to deal with when I decided to become Lord Black, I'd ran back to America."

"Really... would you've done it?"

"What, you doubt me?"

"No, it's just... leaving has never been your thing."

"And what exactly _is _my thing?

"So far?"

Ezekiel decided that he didn't want to know the answer to that question, so he changed the subject.

"Look, if he's going to be a part of our world he needs to know the whole thing, the good _and_ the bad."

"_What bad?_ You're a freaking Lord, you have more rights and privileges than hairs on my body!"

"And in return I get criticized, ordered around and basically humiliated" he said angrily.

"Wait" said Dora, disbelievingly "are you talking about_ her_? I mean..."

"What are you talking about?" Interrupted Harry.

"The Queen of England" Ezekiel answered annoyed.

Harry tilted his head in confusion and simply turned back to the ongoing traffic, looking for the bus's arrival.

"Shit, I forgot about work. Did you hear anything from Madam Bones?"

"Actually, yes." Dora answered "Got an owl this morning. You won't believe the mess that your trial brought on us."

"Anything interesting?"

"Any- Are you _kidding_ me?" She said disbelievingly.

"Let me rephrase that, anything interesting for _me_?"

Dora thought for a moment before answering.

"Extended leave, two weeks."

"Neat" He smirked

"You're far too relaxed for this" Said Dora nervously

"Juust waiting for the other shoe to drop, Dora." He answered matter-of-factly.

They got on the bus and Ezekiel sat next to Harry, Dora on one the seats behind them.

"Where is Mundo?" He asked.

"Mungo, Mun-_go_. It's a couple of stops away, they hide it behind an abandoned building, they enchanted it to be ignored by the Muggles."

"But why? Why hide, when they could be helping people!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lower your voice, Harry. We can't discuss things like this in the open. It's for every one's safety.." Ezekiel whispered

"But I don't get it, why not say it out, why hide?" Said Harry as he lowered his voice.

"Because people thinks that magic can solve anything, it's something that they've been brainwashed into believing. Legends, myths,fairy tales, children's books even. Ever read Cinderella?"

Harry simply shook his head.

"No? What books did they read to you in that house?"

An awkward silence fell between them for a couple of stops before Dora popped her head between them.

"You know, Zeke? For such a fancy guy, you _really_ know how to put your foot in your mouth."

"Thanks for the input, cousin. And for the _last time_ my name is Ezekiel, _Nymphadora._"

Before Dora could say something that would've no doubt had them kicked off the bus they were cut off by the most unusual sound.

Harry's laughter.

Not just a chuckle, but a genuine laughter. It was so simple and honest that Ezekiel couldn't help to join him. It had been years since he had one of those and for some reason he suspected that the same was for Harry. He was laughing so hard that he was getting red.

"Y-yo-your, _oh god_, na-name issss... Nymphadora?" He managed to ask between the laughter.

Both of them were so distracted laughing that Ezekiel missed when she took aim and punched him in the back of the head. It didn't stop Harry's laughter though.

They were in fact so distracted by one another that they failed to notice the latest entrance on the bus. It was a group of five teenagers, three boys and two girls. They were dressed in their school uniforms and given the time of the day, had apparently decided to play hooky. It took less than a second for them to look at the bizarre trio near the end of the bus for the laughs and smart comments to flow between them. Honestly speaking, a kid using clothes from the last decade, along a man using a business suit too small for him while wearing cat eyed glasses with animal print talking to a purple hair punk did lend itself to ridicule. Or a Monty Python sketch. Their conversation continued, getting louder as time went by, to the point where they didn't bothered to hide their jokes. Things started to get out of hand when one of the boys decided to approach them.

"Oi! Is it true what they say?" He asked Dora.

"Ignore him." Ezekiel told her.

"I know"

Sadly the teenager took this as a sign to continue, louder than before.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

"Dora, don't" said Ezekiel before the boy snapped.

"Come on, don't be shy! I just want to know if it's true!"

"If what's true?" Asked an annoyed Dora. Ezekiel sighted, the last thing he needed was to getting arrested because of a fight.

"That all the mingers that dress like that are dykes!" He said laughing, his friend laughing as well in the background.

Seeing Dora getting up her seat Ezekiel hurried up and cut her off while facing the boy.

"Now listen here, I know that you just discovered masturbation and that you think that if you act like an idiot, you can win some semblance of hope for a rub from one of those slags on the back. Normally I wouldn't give a damn for any of you but today is not the day to start fights, you know? So why don't you go back to your boyfriends and try this with someone else, eh?"

"Wha- Did you just called me gay?" Said the confused boy, that faded quickly into anger as he pushed Ezekiel "You wanna piece of me, bum,?" All the while the two girls cheered him up and the other two boys began to approach them.

Ezekiel kept cutting off Dora from joining in while the boys shouted loudly how much they'll beat him up.

_Just a bit closer._ Ezekiel thought

"I never said you're gay, I just said that you're all so deep into the closet that you're in Narnia." He said smiling.

That worked. Even the girls in the back were now moving towards him with 'Fuck him up!' screams and promises of what they'll do to him. Ezekiel remained in the middle of the bus so that Dora couldn't butt in and once the gang was close enough he lowered the eyeglasses a bit on the bridge of his nose. Just enough so they could see a part of his eyes.

The gang just freezed in the spot, all bravado or aggression disappeared. As if they had been given an order they all put up their hands as the tried to walk back to their spot. The boy who had started the mess, being the one closest to him was the most scared. Ezekiel had the time of his life, while Dora huffed in exasperated and Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry, mate. I was just having fun, I mean, it was just joke, okay? I didn't mea-" The boy tried to excuse himself before Ezekiel cut him off.

"A joke you say? Well, I didn't get it. Could you tell me what the joke was about?"

"I-I, look mate it was jus-" The boy was getting more nervous by the second and Ezekiel was delighted, even though his face never showed it. Finally he decided to take the boy out his misery.

"You know what, it's my fault." He said looking apologetic, placing a hand on his chest "I'm not good with jokes, don't really have a sense of humor."

"H-hey, it's okay man. We're just going over th-"

"Say, do you want _me_ to tell you what makes me laugh? It always puts a smile on my face" Ezekiel asked as he moved almost to the boy's face.

The kid was at this point too scared to say a word, having seen those ghostly eyes of him, let alone move a muscle. Ezekiel looked over the rest of the group that had tried to escape his gaze and saw them glued to their spots. Smiling, he looked back at the boy.

"Don't you kids have school today?" The boy was barely able to nod his head. "Well? Off you go, you _kids_." Ezekiel gave a smile that would've made the Cheshire cat look normal.

The group got off the bus on the very next stop and ran all the way to their school. They'd spend the entire day at it and even took the punishment given by the teachers, much to their surprise.

Ezekiel put his sunglasses back on and turned towards his seat but found an angry Dora in his way.

"So I can't work them over, but you get to scare them shitless?"

"You don't hurt people, you put them in body cast for six months and I don't have the time to explain this to the coppers. Next time, I promise that I just get out of your way. Just not today." He said apologetic.

"_Fine_" Said Dora annoyed.

"Ezekiel?" Asked Harry once he had sat back next to him.

"Yes?"

"What's masturbation?" asked Harry, as innocently as only a child can be.

Dora's laugh could be hear from every street they passed by while Ezekiel's face reddened. Amazing, simply amazing. He just scared away a bunch of kids without lifting a finger and _that_ was his question? Flipping kid.

"It's a grown-up thing, I shouldn't have said it with you around. Please ignore it." He said shaking his head.

"Okay" He replied. "But why did they got scared when they saw your eyes? Did you use "he lowered his voice" magic?"

Ezekiel was dumbfounded at this. He took of the sunglasses and looked at Harry in the eyes. Again, the boy didn't even flinch. Why was he the only one who didn't look away was a complete mystery to him.

"Harry, be honest with me." He asked to the boy, who nodded in response. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"They are blue?"

"That's _all_ you see?"

"They're..._really_ blue?" He said making a confused face.

Ezekiel looked at him for a moment before putting on the glasses again.

"They scare people, they aren't normal." He admitted

"So...if they don't scare me, does that meant that _I'm_ not normal?"

"Maybe" Ezekiel shrugged "but you're with me and a punk that can change her body as she likes, so you're the most normal of us all." He looked at the street and signaled Harry that their stop was near.

St. Mungo's entrance was concealed behind an abandoned red-brick London department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Harry wasn't particularly impressed until they walked through the door and they were received by a bursting with activity hospital. Ezekiel took Harry by the hand and moved him along quick enough to avoid suspicious looks towards a desk, where a squat little woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes received them.

"I'm Lord Black" He said putting his hand with the family ring on the desk. "Andromeda Tonks setup an appointment to me. An urgent one."

All it took was one look at the family ring for the woman to direct them towards one of the private waiting rooms with two large couches.

"That was quick" noticed Dora " last time I came here, I had to wait for almost three hours to get a Healer. Another benefit of being a Lord, I take it?"

"No" Ezekiel shook his head "last time _I_ came here it was almost eight, and it was a slow day."

"You think they'll try to pull something up?"

Ezekiel shrugged. For all the time that they spent discussing where to bring Harry, which was actually none, they spent even less considering the logistics of it. They went for what felt safer at the moment and every second they spent there Ezekiel grew more paranoid. This was a bad idea, he fell for Andi's request when he should've played it safe using those who couldn't betray him.

He tried to ignore the icy feeling creeping on his back when sense it again. The Black magic started moving on the back of his mind after being asleep all this time. It sensed it's master distress and had come to him, with sweet promises of blood and horror. Ezekiel needed to get out. His breath swiftly speeded up as the cold sweat began to cover him again. It took all of his willpower to force the magic to the back of his mind but he knew it would never go away. This was the worst case he could think of, if he lost control there the death count would be terrible, since most of the people in the building and specially those on the higher levels.

And the babies.

Oh, God.

Please not the babies.

Ezekiel was so scared that he didn't noticed a small hand pulling him and only snapped out off his stupor one Dora slapped his shoulder. Turning towards them he saw their concerned faces.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry, Dora behind him studied him.

"Yes" He said, giving a smile that fooled no one."Just not a fan of hospitals."

Before anyone could say another word the doors of the waiting room opened and full entourage of Healers came through them, with a frustrated Andi following behind.

"Good evening, Lord Potter." Said the man that leaded the group into the room. An old man with grey hair "My name is Frederick Rowe, I'm the Chief Healer of this hospital and your personal Healer. Please follow us for your examination."

This wasn't a promising start. Ezekiel gave Andi a questioning look but she was too distracted trying to get the attention of Healer Rowe.

He decided to talk to the man, instead of the alternatives that the Black magic whispered to his ear.

"Head Healer Rowe, I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is" he started before the man cut him off.

"I know who you are, Lord Black. As well as your preference for the care of... lesser quality."

Oh goody, a racist. Ezekiel thought, he was either pure-blood or half-blood. Muggle-borns were too busy with their own problems or were at least, more open-minded about other species.

"Your presence isn't needed anymore, WE'll take care of Lord Potter's health."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, _mister Rowe_. Young Harry here" nodding to the clueless boy" isn't a Lord yet. Matter of fact, he won't be a Lord for quite a while and in the meantime, I've been appointed as his Magical Guardian. So you see, there's still plenty to discuss. Namely, I'll need a copy of Harry's exam for my law-wizard"

"It's_ Head Healer Rowe _to you, Lord Black" The man had to come from a middle-class family. In the wizard world, positions were usually bought. He cared about it, so he had to earn his current place. "And you'll have to request that to his_ actual_ Magic Guardian, Albus Dumbledore. I don't care what sort of trick you used to convince the Wizengamot that you're this boy's family, but I'll not be fooled by it. Nor shall I be intimidated by this_... escort_ of yours"

"That's my daughter you're talking about, Rowe" Andi interrupted him "and she's not an escort, she's a full fledged Auror"

The man's head turned towards Dora, who flashed her identification to him with a smile. Apparently he didn't like to be corrected, as his face reddened.

"Do not interrupt me, Medi-Witch Tonks. I've overlooked your part in this farce since you brought the boy here, but you're still an accessory of it and as such, you can be fired from this institution."

"And _I_" she countered "Can sue you for unjust termination and just so happens that I know a law-wizard that could win it for me in a day."

"SILENCE! I've had enough of this family and their mockery. I've said it before and I'll say it again: this boy's Magic Guardian is Albus Dumbledore and none of you shall be ever allowed into this building ever again!"

The St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, shocking anyone blinding everyone in it.

What was discovered after the light disappeared would fascinate and disturb many people for years to come.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia Bones paced through the room one more time. She had done it for so long that one could see the path she had traced on the carpet floor.

On the other side, Ezekiel along with Harry, Dora and Andi were looking at her go around for the twentieth time in a row from their place on the couches at the waiting room. They had been terrified of the prospect of the interrogation by the very head of the DLME but after repeating the same story over and over again, they were frankly annoyed.

Bones sighted for umpteen time before passing her hands through her face. This was a nightmare, it had to be. The result of countless sleepless nights that came to punish her in the form of this hell. She took a deep breath and asked the same question that she had been asking for the last three hours.

"Okay, let's start again" she choose to ignore the angry groans that her witnesses gave "From the very beginning"

Ezekiel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and began again.

"We arrived here around 9 a.m. in order to get Harry" he pointed at the boy "a physical. Our intention was to get a copy of it in order to fill charges against his uncles."

Amelia was still surprised to hear that. To think that the Bane of Voldemort had been living under such circumstances made her blood boil. Her own niece, Susan, had always send him a card on the anniversary of his family's death.

"Very well, and then?"

""We spoke to the welcome witch and were sent to this room. This is where Head Healer Rowe met us"

"He expressed his disdain towards me and declared that Albus Dumbledore is Harry's true Magical Guardian. Then a bright light shined an here we are" he said gesturing at the waiting room in which they had been confined for the past hours.

"This doesn't explain anything" replied an exasperated Bones. "Very well, Auror Tonks" she faced Dora "a full report of the incident"

"Ma'am, it's all happened as Ezekiel" she was taken aback by the span style="font-family: sans-serif;"steely look that Bones gave her, so she corrected herself and sat straight on the couch "I accompanied Lord Black and mister Potter to this facility and followed them to the waiting room. I witnessed Head Healer Rowe as he entered with who I presume, were his assistants. He and Lord Black had a brief discussion regarding mister Potter's Magical Guardian which ended once Head Healer Rowe declared his support for Albus Dumbledore. After the act a bright light blinded all of us, once we were able to see again Head Healer Rowe was lying on the floor. His assistants sounded the alarm and he was provided medical assistance. They levitated him out of the room and the Aurors assigned to this building instructed us to remain here, which we did until your arrival."

Bones took another lap around the room, repeating to herself the word _okay_ over and over again. Finally she stopped in front of Andi, who was hugging a distressed Harry.

"You're Auror Tonks's mother, are you?"

"And Ezekiel's aunt, yes" she said proudly as she raised her eyes to meet Bone's.

i"And you're the one that setup the meeting between Lord Black and Head Healer Rowe." That wasn't a question.

"No" Andi replied " I setup an appointment with Healer Haynes, who was to perform a full exam on both of them. Apparently he blabbed about it and word reached Head Healer Rowe's ears. He decided that he'll take the appointment instead of Haynes."

"And you didn't approve it?" Bones asked.

"No, he has...had, the habit of taking patients on account of their position. It's also rumored that he stole the credit for several ideas for treatments, although nobody could confirm it."

Both Dora and Ezekiel were having the time of their lives. Amelia Bones, one of emthe em most respected woman on the government, was trying to intimidate Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) a woman raised not to care for that sort of thing.

All of the sudden they had the urge to get some popcorn.

"And in your experience, Medi-Witch Tonks" Bones asked "what could have caused this phenomenon?"

"I haven't got the faintest idea, Madam Bones." Said Andi defiantly I suggest speaking with the healers that came with him. They were the ones that treated him."

Both woman stared at each other's eyes for what it seemed to be forever before an Auror entered the room. The man was startled with the scene before him, insecure on how to proceed.

"Auror Sutton, I assume that you're here with news about mister Rowe's condition?" Bones asked while keeping her eyes on Andi.

"I, err, yes Ma'am. The Healers say that"

"Auror Sutton "Bones interrupted " is there any reason to justify your breach of protocol?"

"We're currently in the middle of an investigation. _I'm_ currently questioning the witnesses, so please explain to me why you choose to disclose information with them in the same room?"

"It... it's urgent Madam Bones, The healers have requested your presence."

"The man left immediately after reporting. Ezekiel and Dora felt sorry for him, as the head of the DLME didn't like to be summoned as if she was some intern. She finally broke eye contact with Andi, who was still hugging Harry with one arm. The poor kid hadn't uttered a word after what had witnessed and Andi hadn't left his side. Rubbing his eyes, Ezekiel got up and walked around to stretch his legs, moving his arms around and cracking his neck. Dora took advantage of him leaving and laid down on the couch.

"Christ, Zeke." Dora scold him. "It's like lying on burning coal here, man. What did you do?"

"Oh shut up will ya'. Of course it's going to be hot, Madam bones had me sit there forever" he said as he stretched his back. "Andi, what the hell was that? I didn't do it, she "He pointed at Dora" didn't do it and I know you didn't. Harry sure as hell didn't."

"Language" Andi chastised him

"Sorry"

"Anyway, I don't know. I've never seen anything like that. At least it wasn't dark magic, it doesn't shine like that." She turned towards Harry on her side." Are you okay, Harry?" seeing the boy nodding shyly.

"I don't understand what happened. What was that light?"

"We don't know, Harry."

"But, he was just _there_"

"Don't worry about him, Harry." Ezekiel said, still stretching.

"Ezekiel!"

""He's right, mom" chipped in Dora " the man was with Dumbledore, so fuck him."

"Dora!" Said Andi shocked.

"It's how it is, Andi" Ezekiel said" Don't worry about him, Harry. He certainly wasn't about you."

"But he was hurt!"

"And if he hadn't said anything he'd probably tried to hurt you and emthen em blame us. "He saw Harry's conflicted face, along with Andi's disbelieving one, so he walked towards him and crouched in front of the boy. "It's okay, you saw something scary. And yes, it's okay to be concerned for that man. It's a good thing, you're a good guy, you at least have some conscience." He smiled at him. "But that man didn't even looked at you, even when he's supposed to be a Healer. Whatever he was going to do clearly wasn't on your best interest.

"Yeah" Added Dora" suck to be him, but he had it coming"

"But... what if he stays like that?

"We don't know what he has, Harry" Dora comforted him "It may not even be that bad"

"At that point Madam Bones opened the door, walked towards them and simply said

"All right, you can leave." She said as she tried to exit the room swiftly, but Harry got up from his seat and reached her before she could do so.

"Wait, what happened to him? Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll live, Lord Potter." Said Bones awkwardly. She didn't knew how to address the boy and yet she was sure that had he asked for her to jump, she'd have to do so.

"So he'll be fine?" Said Harry, relieved.

"No, Harry" Ezekiel said "she said that he'll live, not that he'll be fine." He shifted towards Madam Bones. "What happened? What was that light?"

"Head Healer Rowe... broke his vows. That's all I can say at the moment." Said Bones, seeing that both Ezekiel and Dora could get that information anyway.

"Wait a minute, he broke his vows and emthat em happened to him? Such a thing has never happened before! At most he should sport a mark, a cut _tops_."

""Andi" Asked Harry" what vows are those?"

"Oh, I can answer that Harry!" Said Ezekiel scathingly. "You see, every Healer and Muggle Doctors take an oath, something along the lines of "To carry out no other purpose than the good and the health of the sick". The difference here" He pointed to where the Healer had been before "is that _our_ vows actually count for something in the magical world. The reason for the light and what happened to that man was the result of him breaking those vows. So no need to worry about the twat anymore." He sighted "Come on, I'll take you to a real hospital." He looked at Andi "This was a mistake."

She on the other hand was at a loss of word.

"Wait, Madam Bones. This is unheard of, the oath should've marked him but nothing above that."

"It did" Madam Bones revealed, to everyone's surprise. "It marked his skin, organs and bones even. Left him into a coma, before stripping him of his magic. First time it ever happens."

That caught everyone's attention

"He squibbed himself?" Asked a wide eyed Dora.

"Yes, after the last time I thought that it was because of Auror Black's doing, but magic returned to Surrey a couple of hours ago. This time it's gone." She shook her head "If you're leaving I presume that you'll be going to Gringotts?" She didn't wait for a response" Take the back-door, reporters are flooding the place."

"Very well, much appreciated Madam Bones" Said Ezekiel, who nodded to Harry and Dora" Let's go, we've wasted enough time here."

"I'm coming with you" Said Andi, who removed her white robes, leaving only the standard red uniform. "Got a feeling that I no longer have patients to take care of."

"Nonsense, they can't fire you. Certainly not over _this_" Pointed out Dora.

"Actually they have" said Madam Bones. "They told me to inform you, they fear that Auror Black might do something to them in retaliation. For what is worth, I'm sorry. I've heard nothing but good things about you ever since I got here." Said Madam Bones to Andi apologetically

"See?" said Andi resigned. "Let's get going, spilt milk and all that."

They all got up from their seat, minus a furious Ezekiel and headed to the back entrance, which was clear of witnesses.

The day that had started on such a high note had been pretty much ruined, Ezekeil thought, but if the Gringotts's visit was short he'd at least be able to show Harry Diagon Alley.

Ezekiel would remember that day for as long as he lived and on the great beyond as well, as the day that the entire universe gave him the finger.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	16. Chapter 16

As they left the building from the back, Harry couldn't help to feel guilty about what had just happened. A man had been left in a _coma _and all because of him. Then he costed Andi her job.

Andi, who was walking besides him, noticed that Harry seemed to be walking with a hunch and sad face.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Yes" he answered dejected "I'm sorry you lost your job for me"

"Oh, don't worry about that" she said as she ruffled his hair "The truth is that they've been trying to get me out of there for quite a while now. They just hadn't found a reason yet"

"But why?"

"Because of my last name. I'm Andromeda Black, Ezekiel's aunt. The only reason why I got that job in the first place was because Ted knew the head of admissions, otherwise they would have thrown away my application form as soon as they saw my name. It was after I got in that I had a chance to prove myself, and even then they didn't quite like me. It was only after they found out I got disowned that some of them became friendly with me"

"But why?" He asked again. He couldn't understand why would somebody would hate people with such a passion just because of their last name.

"Because my family is Dark, Harry. We're one of the oldest and most prestigious families that have ever existed, and we are Dark. We have caused or profited from the worst times of mankind, we gained both money and power. People remember that."

"But... You're not like that." Replied an unsure Harry.

"Of course not" Andi scoffed "But it's difficult to prove that to others. Ted helped me when we were in Hogwarts. He was the only one who saw beyond my family's name and I didn't make it any easy, I gotta say."

"It's more about the last name that anything else" quipped Dora" I'm Ezekiel's cousin and people don't mind it because my last name is Tonks."

"Which reminds me" Andi said while looking at Ezekiel, who was walking in front of them "No retaliation in my name! Am I clear?" Seeing that he hadn't responded she yelled at him "EZEKIEL!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we need to get a cab if we want to get to the Cauldron"

"Cauldron?

"The Leaky Cauldron, we use it to enter the Diagon Alley."

"What's the Diagin Al-"

"You'll see it when we get there." Cut him off an angry Ezekiel " That's only if there isn't another arsehole trying to fuck up this day even more."

"Oi! " Shouted Dora " Calm down, we had no idea this was gonna happen."

"That seems to be the theme of the fucking day, ain't it? Now all we have to do is wait for the next thing that we didn't thought of to come around and fuck us all over again!"

"Ezekiel, that is enough! "Said Dora" Getting angry won't help. We made a mistake, is that what you wanted to hear? Fine! But right now we need to make sure that Harry is fine, until then losing control is a luxury that we can't afford."

Ezekiel walked with a heavy step, annoyed at the situation. They had taken a turn on one of the alleys on the sides of the hospital and they needed to take another to get to the street, yet for some reason Ezekiel could swear that for every step they took, the distance towards it kept growing. He stopped walking, which made the others stop as well, and started looking around. Everything seemed fine and that was always a bad sign. At least for him.

"Ezekiel?" He heard Harry ask. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to have Andi fired I'm so-"

"Shut up"

"Ezekiel, I get that you're angry but don't be rude to Harr-" Andi exclaimed annoyed but was cut off when Dora covered her mouth and took her and Harry behind her.

"Zeke?"

Ezekiel kept looking at the alley without answering for a moment, before seeing a group of at least fifteen wizards coming towards him. He quickly turned around and moved them all around the corner again. He took out his wand and started waving it on the floor, just on the ground that they had walked. Harry noticed that some of the lines gave a faint light before disappearing, the biggest one that he recognized was shaped like a walked back to the hospital's back entrance but found it to be closed.

"You can't hide from us Black!" It seemed that the group was getting closer to the corner. "The boy belongs to the Light!"

Ezekiel and Dora had little doubt to who was those people's Light.

"I didn't bring mine to work. Please tell me you brought your gun?" Ezekiel asked hopefully to Dora.

"Err...no, I left it at home."

"Brilliant, give me a hand would'ya?" He said as he created a small water sphere with his wand. Dora and him proceeded to cast incantations on it as quickly as possibly as he used a hand to hold it in the air. Once they heard that the group was getting closer Ezekiel trowed it into the ground, where it covered the entire floor before them with a thin watery coat. The group of wizards appeared around the corner, many of them angry, a few serious ones and a couple of them were smiling. Ezekiel made a mental note about those two.

A wizard with a square jaw and thick straw-colored hair lead the group, he gave the impression that his head was thatched. He walked in front of the group with a confident face and stopped before them.

"Ezekiel Black, you've taken the child of light under false pretenses and attacked those who wanted to help him. We won't allow you to corrupt him, give him to us." The man demanded.

"Riiiight." Ezekiel nodded. "And you are?..."

"My name is not of your business, I'm here on behalf of the Light"

"Fer fuck's sake" said Dora "It's Dumbledore, just say it." As she stood shielding her mother and Harry.

"Dumbledore is the Light's leader. He is the one better suited to take care of him."

Perfect, both cousins thought. A zealot.

"Regardless of what the law thinks or even Harry's own parents?" Ezekiel asked.

"They too followed the Light, they too would have agreed to this."

"I think the fact that they agreed to leave Harry under the care of Sirius Black _during_ the war says otherwise" Ezekiel countered. He didn't think that they could speak their way out of this, he never did but one could hope. Right?

The group was starting to round them, so Ezekiel decided to put them all in place before a real fight started. He would win it, that was certain, but just because he could it didn't mean he should. Besides the paperwork would be a royal pain in the arse. Literally.

"People, if you can be called that, why are you doing this? You know you can't win." He said matter-of-factly, with a relaxed smile. "Regardless of what you try here, there's only one outcome: me and my family, of which Harry Potter is a part of, are walking out of here. The only difference is whatever we do it on a path which you'll be kind (and _smart_) enough to open for us or we walk over you. Personally I'm fine with either." He took off the glasses and looked at the man in front of the group, who couldn't meet his gaze and then the rest of them. That put them on their place, even the two who were smiling before. "Your choice."

The group started speaking among themselves before two of them, a stocky little woman with sloping-shouldered hair and a hunched, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes that looked like a pig spoke up. Ezekiel noted that they were the two that had smiled at the beginning. They didn't seem to fit with the rest of the group. Ezekiel also noted that the Black family magic seemed to be reacting towards them with disdain towards them. Unimpressed even.

"What are you doing, idiots!" The woman screamed. "We're more than him!"

"You know he can't just use his magic" Said the man, whose voice was filling with anger "He's bluffing, if he was that powerful he'd have wiped us all the moment he saw us. Kill the Dark one and take the child!"

For some reason the group was invigorated by them. It always surprised Ezekiel the difference between an individual and a mob. The individual was smart, rational but the mob was completely opposed to it. It ran wild from ecstasy to rage and fear faster than a thought could be even formed. Astonishingly, really. The group took out their wands and pointed at them. Ezekiel noted that the man that had lead the group until now had tried, albeit briefly, to stop things from escalating. Dora took out hers and casted a Protego, while Ezekiel stoop in front of them with his back towards his cousins and aunt.

"Allright" He said while he held his right hand in the air, his middle finger and thumb together." Last chance. Does anybody wants to leave?"

Before he could hear a response however, Ezekiel hear the beginning of the spells that would normally be casted in a fight. Normally. Before the group could finish their spells the path that Ezekiel had marked with his wand lighted up and the group's voice faltered. The symbols that he had drawn before lighted before it went haywire, with lightning coming out of it and shocking each and every one of them. The fall all together like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Ezekiel looked at them and sighted before walking towards each and every one and taking their wands. He also pressed his ring against their faces and each time a small hissing sound was heard and a scar with the shaped of his family shield was left on their faces.

"Andi, could you put this one your bag?" Ezekiel asked while holding the wands to his aunt, who had left her daughters protection once the noise ended.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Don't know, either sell them or break them, I suppose."

"And what about them?"

"I've branded them, once I make the report to Madam Bones I can just start the curse and have them turn themselves in. Either that or they better get a new brain because the headache is going to be epic."

"You beat them." Harry said.

"Uh?"

"You beat them" He repeated, pointing at the group on the floor.

"Hey, I helped!" Said Dora.

"Not really" Countered Ezekiel. "You were supposed to lessen the effect, what did you do?" He asked at Dora, who simply nodded towards the group that was starting to get covered in a blue ice.

"Cursed Ice? That's just nasty."

"Hey! They pointed their wands to mum! And Harry!"

"...And me!" Ezekiel pointed out.

"Yeah, but people do that all the time"

"That's magic?" Harry continued.

"Well, yes. I used some sigils that I came up with when I got tired of getting ganged up in school." He pointed towards the lightning path that had vanished" We covered the floor with some water that we enchanted to make sure it'd hit everyone and that's it. They were done for the moment they thought they could attack us."

"People used to hit you?"

"Yes, but I came up with a way to use their magic against them."

"So if they hurt you, you can hurt them back?" Harry asked.

Ezekiel didn't like were the conversation was heading so he decided to get things clear quickly.

"I _defended_ myself and my family against those who wanted to hurt us." He pointed out. "I didn't came looking for a fight and frankly, neither did that guy" he pointed at the man that had lead the group in the beginning. "This whole time went out of hand because of those two over there, and speaking of which" he went towards the man and woman on the ground and took their wallets. He looked at their ID's and frowned.

"What is it?" Andi asked.

"Their last name, it's the same: Carrow. Weird."

"Those two are married? Go figure" said Dora

"Yeah, anyway. I'll have them processed once they turn themselves in." Ezekiel couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with those two. They were Dark, as the family magic reacted the same way it had when he meted other dark wizards. But why would they be here? Another thing to look out for.

"Well, as fun as it was" Andi said "Harry still has to get checked. We need to get to Gringotts now, I suppose"

Seeing that the group wasn't going to get up any time soon, Ezekiel and Dora took a look around before agreeing that it was safe to proceed. They walked towards the street when Dora slung her arm around Ezekiel's neck.

"Hey, you know I'd kick the shit out of them for going after you, right?"

"And I'd raze the land if they go after you"

"Exactly" she said as she hugged him "I got you back, you have mine"

"I'll have both of your backs when this is over, you hear me?" Said an angry Andi. "Don't think that I didn't hear you two talking about guns!"

With pained groans, both cousins took them towards the street and called a cab.

Ezekiel had planned this differently, he wanted to take Harry to the Alley once he was sure that nothing was wrong with him but it seemed like plans were to be trashed.

Still, though, what else could happen?

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	17. Chapter 17

The walked towards the streets and Ezekiel signaled a cab. Andi, Dora and Harry got on the back while Ezekiel took the passenger seat.

"Excuse me, you can't take that seat. You need to go to the back." Said the driver, a middle aged man.

For all response Ezekiel took his wand and made a small move before pointing towards the man's head. The man's eyes shined for a moment before looking at Ezekiel.

"Hey mate, thanks for giving us a lift. This tv people are slave drivers, I tell you!" Ezekiel said while ignoring Andi's disapproving face.

"Y-yes, no problem." The man stuttered "Hey, what were you filming?"

"Oh you know, run of the mill TV film, I don't think they'll even air it. Say, could you drop us at Charing Cross Road? We got some errands..."

"Oh sure, hop in" The man said with a smile.

The trip forward was fairly quiet as no one was too eager to speak. Andi kept comforting Harry while Ezekiel and Dora hoped she forgot about them. Their childhood indicated that this wasn't going to happen unless something worst occurred and given the fact that they were currently travelling together... they hope it didn't. Ezekiel passed the time talking to the man, inventing the most outrageous lies he could imagine and enjoying the fact that since the man was confunded, he believed everything. Who said that he couldn't have some fun today?

As they arrived to their destination they bid farewell to the driver who insisted on not charging them the trip (after all, they were his old friends).

"It looks old" Harry noticed "Do all the magical buildings looking like that?"

"Yes" Dora answered "usually they are enchanted so that Muggles ignore them but there've been some exceptions, so it's better if they look like this so they avoid them."

"Dora, no more talking about this on the street" said Andi.

They entered the building, it was very dark and shabby. A group old men were sitting in a corner, playing cards. One of them was smoking a long pipe. Several people were eating their lunch or sitting at the bar drinking. An old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut was washing some glasses. They moved towards the back of the building before the barman spoke to them.

"You can't enter there" He said.

"Why not?" Andi asked.

"You're banned"

"Banned?" Ezekiel chuckled.

"Yes, banned" The barman said.

Nobody dared to move as Ezekiel's face became emotionless. He stood there and had any other attempted to look at the barman the way he did, even with the cat eye sunglasses covering his eyes completely, he would've looked ridiculous, but Harry could swore that every shadow in the room had disappeared behind Ezekiel. He stood there looking at the man, awaiting for him to continue. The entire pub had fallen silent and all sights were set upon Lord Black, awaiting his response. Ezekiel kept his eyes locked upon the bartender for a few moments before speaking in an even tone.

"I must say that I'm a bit surprised, Tom. When were you promoted to gatekeeper of the Alley?"

"I won't allow the Dark to enter this place. This is a neutral zone and it shall be defended!"

"I might be a bit off, but as far as I remember the neutral zones are meant to accept 's part of the point, isn't it?"

"You will _not_ sway me. You have no right of entry here. No right even to _walk_ on this ground without the Light's say!"

"Tom" Ezekiel smiled " How many people are standing behind us? I reckon at least a third of them. If you don't let us come inside, I'll humiliate you so badly that your prestige here – which I imagine is at a delicate stage – will catch cold and die. …" He looked at the man that was sweating bullets at the moment. He nodded towards the door and awaited patiently as Tom left the bar and opened the door for them. Dora, Andi and Harry walked quickly through it, while Ezekiel strolled leisurely towards the door that Tom was holding open for him. He stood in front of it before turning to Tom. "Good lad. Always know your limitations, eh?"

Once they reached the end of the alley, Harry spoke.

"Is it like this all the time, people trying to hurt your?"

"No." Ezekiel said shaking his head "They must've heard that I was injured and hoped it was enough to bring me down. Usually, they just avoid me. This whole _Light_ thing is Dumbledore's getting desperate or cocky."

"Or it could be his followers acting in his name." Added Dora "People doing what they_ think_ he might want them to do, it could work against him as well."

"It doesn't matter, we're here now." He nodded towards the wall at the end of the street " They can't attack here, legally we can fight back."

"_Here_?" Asked a puzzled Harry "There's nothing here"

"First rule of magic, Harry" said Ezekiel smiling "nothing is what it seems"

Dora took out her wand and touched several bricks, which caused the wall to open and reveal a large cobblestoned street, with several different shops at each side. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

"Well, this is_ definitely_ not the way I wanted to show you this place but what the hell." Ezekiel shrugged "Harry Potter, welcome to Diagon Alley"

Harry's eyes widened so much that they feared that they'll pop up out of his head. He walked slowly and looked at each and every store with amazement in his face. The group looked at him with a smile as the boy was fascinated by even the smallest things that the Alley had to offer. Luckily for them it wasn't yet time for lunch in the Alley so there weren't many people around. This didn't mean that those who were didn't try to approach Harry but Ezekiel's presence made them scatter.

"Why are people crossing the street when they see us?"

"Me" Ezekiel said dryly. "Okay, Harry. I know that you want to check the street but we haven't got you checked properly" He saw Harry pouting and raised his hands trying to appease him. "I know, I know but this is important. We want to make sure that you're fine. Now, I need you to pay attention to this" Harry nodded seriously. "We're about to enter Gringotts and that place is managed by Goblins, okay? Now, they might look a bit scary but they are one of the most honorable species in the world. I need you to understand that they aren't going to hurt you, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now remember to be respectful and this won't take long."

They moved towards the Gringotts's building, where they reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops, with Harry still fascinated with everything he saw. The crossed the threshold when Harry finally saw two goblin guards and it was clear that he was scared of them but to his credit, he didn't downright showed it except for a small tremor in his hands. The guards performed their usual salute, bowing to the newly arrived party and to everyone's surprise, Harry responded in kind as he bowed to them. The guards were barely able to conceal their surprise and Ezekiel thought it to be so funny that he bowed as well, signalling to his aunt and cousin to do so as well. It was no small surprise to them that once they finished their salute they found practically the entire building staring at them in confusion. The average wizard used to ignore Goblins unless he/she needed money, in which case they downright demanded it with a bit of fear in their eyes as they found their appearance to be disturbing. Pure-blood wizards treated them a little better than house elves and in return the goblins charged them for every single thing they could think of. Nothing major, mind you, just enough to annoy them once they read their balance sheets and then charge them for explaining them the first charges. The Black Family, on the other hand, treated them with more respect than other wizards (after all, who would anger the people that handle your money?)

Harry Potter, Scion of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Potter had just bowed to them. Not a simple and quick one, but one that denoted _respect_ and then Lord Black himself had imitated him. Neither Ezekiel, Dora nor Andi for that matter knew that what Harry had just done had been, while not the first, the most public and perhaps greatest display of respect that a wizard had done towards any of their kind. The goblins knew when someone was lying to them, they had to. While they had powers on their own, they didn't possess wands so theirs were stagnant. They couldn't live on the surface as the sun burned them, yet for some reason they _needed_ vegetables for their nutrition, so in the early ages they had to steal them. Needless to say that didn't made a good impressions on the rest of the species, humans worst of all. It was only with the dawn of civilization that they had managed an opportunity to survive and after that, to take over a different role albeit one that had required them to lie more often than not.

They knew when somebody lied. They had to. Harry Potter was a scared child, of that they were sure. He was also honest and that, at least to them, was the rarest thing of them all.

Seeing the disturbance that they had caused, Ezekiel placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him inside. The boy's eyes couldn't remain in one place even in such a mundane place as a bank. The group reached a desk where a goblin was taking notes in a ledger.

"Good evening, I am Ezekiel Black. We're here to request a physical evaluation of my ward"

"We know why you're here, Lord Black" the goblin interrupted. "We've been waiting for your arrival all morning. Quite frankly we're_ astonished_ of how long it took you to be here"

"We were expected, you say?"

"Of course!" the goblin shouted, startling everyone "Our Majesty has already said that Gringotts stands with the Black family. We have an open spot on every service available in case an emergency arises and Mister Potter was to be checked by our Healers. We've been waiting for you... Mister Potter" said as he looked at Harry.

"...Very well, I take it we are to await in my usual room?"

"No, Lord Black, as a matter of fact you'll never have to wait for any of our services, ever again. We've prepared a room specifically for you and your family should the need arise. It's on the seventh level." He motioned to them an elevator on their right "Our Healers are already waiting."

They descended in the elevator that looked to be quite new, which Ezekiel and Dora suspected that it was. As they arrived to their destination they found that there was only one room with no furniture of any kind and a single black door. Once they walked through it they were greeted by a goblin in a business suit and a Healer with white robes.

"Lord Black, we've been expecting you" the goblin said "please allow me to introduce myself, I am Farkas and will be your liaison with Gringotts" he raised his hand when he saw that Ezekiel was going to speak "This won't interfere with your regular activities with our bank, your account manager shall remain the same but if you were to require of our _other_ services then I will handle it." The goblin approached the group with a smile.

"I must say, Lord Black your actions have surprised many of us on the lower levels and if I'm honest our king has found it to be hilarious. The Black family is usually quite subtle regarding their affairs, your display made quite the impression for those who wished to take Mister Potter away from you."

Thank God for Occlumency, Ezekiel thought. And thanks for having the Black family members to be trained in it before they even knew how to read and write. Dora wasn't raised as such, after all her parents loved her in a more _traditional_ way, but the Auror training covered that part. Harry didn't knew how to react but that was fine since he didn't knew much anyway.

"Lord Black, mister Potter" the Healer, a black haired woman in her fifties donning a business suit with a white robes on top spoke "please allow me to introduce myself, I am Gringotts Healer in chief Donna Cohen and with your permission I'd like to be mister Potter's Healer" she said as she looked at both of them "My credentials are at your disposal should you like to verify them."

"I think that it may not come to that after all, the Black family and Gringotts are allies but in the end it's Harry's decision." Ezekiel said.

"Of course, Mister Potter" she said to Harry "if you were to give me a chance, I'd like to perform a physical evaluation on you"

"Can't Andi do it?"

"I'd love to, Harry" Andi said "but I'm specialized in more serious magical injuries, what you need is a pediatrician."

Seeing that Harry was still nervous the Healer spoke again.

"I was informed that Madame Tonks is indeed a medi-witch. If it pleases you, Mister Potter, we _could_ allow her to witness the examination as a second opinion" It was clear that this wasn't something that pleased her, yet it spoke volumes to Andi. Muggle or not, many doctors didn't took kindly to have their opinion questioned. Harry was somewhat relieved to hear this and agreed to it.

They moved to a different room to wait for the results white Harry was examined. While they had set chairs as well as drinks and some food for them, Ezekiel and Dora decided to walk around and stretch for a bit their muscles as the interrogation at Mungo's and the trip in the cab had left them stiff.

It wouldn't be until half an hour later that a somber looking Andi and a very serious Healer Cohen accompanied Harry.

"Harry dear, why don't you go with Dora, eh? We need to talk to Ezekiel"

"Okay"

"Hey, how are you feeling Harry? Everything alright?" Asked Ezekiel

"It was weird, when I went to the doctor before they made me take off my clothes. She just put her hand on my head and started speaking funny."

"Yes, our doctors are different like that." Ezekiel nodded smiling.

"And there was a feather that was writing all the time!"

"...All the time?"

"Yeah, a lot!"

"I see...Hey Dora, how about you and Harry eat something on that table or show him some tricks? I'll go talk to Andi and the Healer."

"Sure" Dora said seriously before turning to Harry and making him laugh with a few changes to her face.

He entered the consulting room and sat in one of the chairs behind the Healer's desk, Healer Cohen sat in front of him and Andi besides him. They sat in silence for a while before Ezekiel finally spoke.

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad"

"Mister Potter showed signs of abuse."

"Wait, Andi examined him." He turned to his aunt "You said he was fine, that there was healing magic in him"

"I said that he was _covered_ in it, enough to cover his wounds to fool a basic check up. It's like painting over a house and claiming that it was new. I didn't saw the damage until I really started looking at it."

"So it's another one of Dumbledore's lies. How bad are his injuries?"

"I had an auto-quill with us to start his medical records, as you can see it's not what it should." Said Healer Cohen while handing Ezekiel a folder.

Sixteen pages, just to list his injuries.

Ezekiel saw red.

"Ezekiel, I know that you're angry, Merlin knows that _I _am as well but you need to decide about Harry's treatment and you can't do that if you get angry. _Harry_ needs you."

Ezekiel's breath was becoming too rough and the room's temperature was beginning to drop at an alarming rate. Dora knew that unless Ezekiel calmed down the whole room was about to become artic. Then Ezekiel would go on a warpath.

It took him several deep breaths but finally he was able to calm down.

"Send a copy to my law-wizard, Ted Tonks" he said in an low tone.

"As you command, Lord Black. Regarding the treatment for mister Potter's injuries..."

"Whatever it is, whatever it may cost, do it. I'll pay for it."

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple, my Lord, at least from the psychological side."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means" Andi explained" is that Harry's bones were damaged repeatedly and then healed half way. It doesn't matter what we do to him the damage is too deep and that's only for his bones. He's also severely malnourished, he's incredibly small for a child his age."

"His age? I thought he looked fine for a six year old."

"Ezekiel, Harry is eight. " Andi said" You and I believed that because of our upbringing but Harry's body isn't what it should. You saw him walk, right? You noticed he hunches" Ezekiel nodded

"That's the beginning of an actual hunch, apparently the room that those_ animals_ gave him is too small. That and a poor diet made the rest."

"I don't get it, if he's that bad then how is he walking and moving around?"

"Magic" Healer Cohen answered "it seems that he used up all his magic on a daily basis for his body to function properly, although most of it seems to be channeled to his scar. It's the worst black magic related injury that I've ever seen in my career"

"Then...what can we do?"

"As we said" Healer Cohen continued" his bones are far too damaged for a conventional treatment. I'd recommend we give him a new skeleton."

"_How_?" Ezekiel asked dumbfounded.

"It's a completely painless procedure" Andi explained "we simply vanish the bones using magic and then we use Skele-Gro to replace them. We'll give him a full potion treatment while he waits for the new skeleton to make sure he grows up to a more age appropriately height."

"The only downside is that we cannot regrow his cranium, it would be too dangerous" added Healer Cohen "but with the proper potions we can at least reinforce the bones there."

"Very well...I don't like it, but if that's the best choice I'll guess we'll have to take it. How should we tell this to Harry?"

"I'll be the one to do that" said Healer Cohen "but we need you to stay with him while this happens, I think that it will probably take up to three weeks for him to regrow his skeleton. The experience is quite disturbing to most adults, this could be downright terrifying for a boy of his age"

"And it's not like you'll be doing much" Andi added "I spoke with Healer Cohen about your injuries, you'll have to regrow the muscle tissue on your shoulder that was injured in that fight, as well as the scar tissue on your back. You'll be needing some off time as well. Roughly as much as Harry."

"That long?"

"I'm afraid that your...condition, prevents us from using more effective medicine. I've checked your medical records after consulting with your aunt. She said that your magic reacts negatively to magical medicine if it belongs to a certain category, is it true? I must confess that this is the first time I've heard of such a thing" Healer Cohen said.

That's one way to put it, Ezekiel thought. The most _accurate_ version would be that the Black Family Magic that was currently flowing through every cell in his body recognized the magic as alien to the body and destroyed it. While many people believed that potions didn't involve magic, the truth was that without it all you got was a concoction of different ingredients that would definitely kill you should you be stupid enough to drink it. As such, Ezekiel's body would destroy the magic and just leave whatever he had taken unless the amount of magic in the medicine wasn't too strong.

In simple Muggle terms, anything stronger than an aspirin on his system would loose it's magic. And poison him.

Wasn't it **fun** just _being _him?

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'm a bit _sensitive_ towards it. As my records show I'll have to take just level one medicine, are you sure that I'll be healed in that time?"

"Yes, Lord Black, unfortunately I can't do much regarding your comfort during the process." The Healer said with a hint of pity on her voice.

"It's fine, I've grown accustomed to those inconveniences." He assured her.

"Very well, in that case I think it's time to call Mister Po"

"Harry" Ezekiel interrupted.

"I'm sorry, my Lord?"

"He's Harry, just Harry. He's no different from any other boy or patient. He's Harry."

"Very well" The Healer nodded "We should bring Harry and explain this to him"

"What about that scar of his? You said that it was a black magic injury" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, that's actually quite interesting in and on itself. The injury is obviously the only of his kind, the Avada leaves no mark on it's receiver but that's not the most interesting part, as one would suppose. While it's indeed Mister Po... Harry's magic the one that it's trying to heal it, it's not his magic the one that is containing it."

"Are you saying he has _two_ kinds of magic in him?"

"Well" Andi said "Three, if we're being accurate. Harry's, The Dark Lord's and one more. Harry has a _massive_ protection spell on him, in normal circumstances it would be a great protection but it's solely focused on his scar. This level of protection requires a sacrifice, an honest act of pure love."

"Love?" Ezekiel deadpanned. If this was one of those lectures about the 'power of love' Ezekiel swore that he'd bring the Black's grimoire and read out loud the first page to them. If they weren't left traumatized by it then they'll probably understood what _true_ power was.

"Self-sacrifice, Lord Black. Most likely by his mother, after all they are the ones closest to their child. A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path*****. Everybody knows that, one way or another, my Lord... My Lord?"

"...You're right." Said a distraught Ezekiel, seeing the confused look that the Healer was giving him and the pity in Andi's (Who was very well aware of were she could shove it) rose from the chair and went to the door.

"Very well" He said, his voice sounded not as calm as he'd like to "Let's bring Harry in and give him the good news."

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**

*******Agatha Christie, The Hound of Death **


	18. Chapter 18

It shouldn't surprise him, really.

Ezekiel should have seen it coming.

He was a child, for heaven's sake!

A very _unconscious_ child.

Andi had caught him before he could hit the floor and the Healer had moved him to a bed in the examination room.

"That could've gone better" Ezekiel said.

"Really, you think so?" Deadpanned Andi "Please help me because I'm having trouble following your train of thought here. How did you think an eight year old would react when someone goes to him and says 'hey, we need to take your bones'?"

"Seriously Zeke "Dora joined" the Hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll admit that I should have phrased it better"

"You didn't_ need_ to tell him anything, _my Lord_" said Healer Cohen, who was trying to behave professionally but her irritation was palpable. "We had agreed that it would be _me_ the one who'd explain the procedure. Part of my training includes communicating with the patients"

"Or you could've spoken like a human being with a bit of fucking common sense."

"Dora, that's enough."

"Very well" Healer Cohen took out her wand "I'll wake him up. I'd _appreciate_, my Lord, if you'd leave the talking to your aunt and I"

Ezekiel raised his hands in defeat and moved behind them, while she pointed at Harry and whispered _Rennervate _and with a flash of red light he woke up.

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Andi

"Yes, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Ezekiel came to me and said he'd take all my bones" said the scared boy.

"Well..." Ezekiel started, but his explanation was cut short when he felt Dora's wand on his back.

"Shut it." She whispered.

"You see, Harry, it wasn't a dream. We do need to replace your bones." Said Healer Cohen who, seeing the color leave Harry's face, rushed to explain. "It's a completely painless procedure, we'll make sure that you don't feel a thing and Lord Black will accompany you the whole time." She looked at Ezekiel, who nodded smiling, the wand now on his ribs.

"He also has to heal injuries of his own and his aunt can keep you both company during visiting hours. We'll spare no effort to heal you both and I assure you, once it's done you'll have a healthy body of a boy of your age."

"And it's not going to hurt?" Asked a terrified Harry.

"Not a bit, I assure you."

"Are you really going to be with me?"Harry turned to Ezekiel.

"I promise."

"...How are you going to do it?" He asked to the Healer.

"We'll place you in a special bed, one with healing runes to speed up the process. I'll use magic to vanish the bones and you'll be given potions to regrow them. You'll also take nutritional potions and your body will do the rest."

It took several minutes for Harry to be convinced that this was indeed the best option but in the end he accepted, although he had to be reassured many times that his new family would accompany him.

They finally moved to a different room, this one was made of stone with two beds in it. Both were separated by a curtain that wouldn't allow to see the other side.

"How did you knew that we'd need this room? It seems that everything was setup already." Ezekiel noted.

"We didn't." Cohen answered. "We've setup a simple protocol regarding you and your family: every injury or request are top priority. It doesn't matter if you twist your ankle or you get stabbed, Gringotts will use the their best facilities for you."

"I see, I don't think that many here are happy about this." Dora said while checking the room. "It looks quite expensive"

"It's a decision from the Director himself, there wasn't much to discuss. Now we'll need you both to change, I'll set the curtain and we'll give you some privacy. There are some scrubs over there, we didn't knew Harry's size so we left several. Let us know when you're ready." And with that she and the rest left the room.

Ezekiel and Harry moved to their side of the curtain and began undressing. Ezekiel could hear Harry's increasingly agitated breathing so he tried to calm him down.

"It's going to be alright, Harry. This people know what they are doing. They've been treating me for years."

"But...my bones...they're going to take them."

"Harry... I know this will sound well, _weird_ but those aren't your bones. At least not the ones that you should have. Look, let's get changed and then we can talk face to face. This curtain makes it weird." They finished changing before sitting Harry on the bed with the runes.

"Those..._people_ hurt you." Harry didn't respond to that, he hugged himself and kept his gaze on the floor. Ezekiel hated this but once things were back to normal, or at least some semblance of normality, he'd make sure that the family in Surrey -_**All**__ of them_ \- paid for what had been done to him.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but the truth is that what they made to you, it left some problems in your body. _That_ is the truth." Harry started shaking and embracing himself further, so Ezekiel did the only thing he knew. When in doubt, do like Andi, so he hugged Harry and tried to sooth him for a while. Once he calmed down a bit he continued. "You don't have to worry about it, okay? Because what is also the truth is that we can fix what they did, we _will_. No more pain, I promise."

"You promise...?"

"Yes, but the only way to do this is if we fix you, and for that you and I are gonna have to trust that Healer. I know people let you down, I understand that it's scary. I've been where you are, honest. These people are bound by even harsher oaths than those in that hospital, if it means anything. They _can't_ betray you. And if they did?" Ezekiel raised Harry's face to meet his eyes. "I'll level their entire kingdom"

"I don't want that." Harry shook his head. "I don't want people to be hurt... and I don't want them to hurt me"

"Not even your uncles?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

Harry looked back to the ground before shaking his head again.

"I see... as you wish then." This kid was too good for his own good, Ezekiel thought. Then again, wasn't this how children should be? He needed to have a talk with his uncles about this sort of thing."Should I call them in or do you need more time?"

"...I'm fine."

"Very well, remember that we'll be here the whole time." Ezekiel nodded and called the Healer.

The process itself didn't take long. They laid Harry on the table in an elevated position, making sure that his new lack of bones would affect him and performed the vanishing spell. Harry basically deflated, Ezekiel wanted to say something nice but all he could think of was a rubber chicken. The boy had tried to remain somewhat calm but his breath gave him away. Andi was besides him comforting him and taking his hand. A hand that Harry could feel, yet not move. Dora tried to cheer him up by reminding him that it wouldn't take long for him to heal, yet all good intentions went to waste when they brought the Skele-Gro bottle.

Who in their right mind makes a bottle shaped like the rib cage and arms of a human skeleton? Dora thought, the lid was shaped like a human skull for crying out loud!

Once Harry was setup and explained what he needed to do for his necessities, Healer Cohen moved Ezekiel to the next bed which sadly didn't have any runes in it. Last thing anyone needed was for the Black Magic to detect the external influence and acting out while he was asleep, specially considering that the only reason the whole structure hadn't fall upon them was the magic that reinforced the walls and ceiling. At least that's what Ezekiel suspected. As he sat on the bed he concentrated to suppress the Magic while the Healer worked vanishing the muscles on his shoulder and the arm went limp.

The medicine that he was given tasted sour and he could feel it working almost immediately. It was slow, but he could feel it. It gave him a goosebumps feeling his muscles crawl over his own skeleton one fraction of an inch at the time, every sensation exacerbated by the fact that the organs were new. Including the growing pains. The Healer gave him a small potion to try and ease the pain but it was like trying to put out a fire by spitting at it. Occlumency proved to be quite useful for this, as the pain in his body was pushed to the same dark part of his mind that the Black Magic inhabited, it liked the company.

Harry couldn't speak, his jaw was gone as well. The poor kid was utterly terrified and didn't even tried to hide it from them. He tried to speak but he could only make guttural noises, which scared him even more and made him want to speak. A cycle that only left him more and more scared and any attempt to calm him down was having the opposite effect.

"Harry, I need you to look at me" Ezekiel approached him, he had to adjust to his new balance as he reached him. "I know that this is hard, but I need you to listen to me."

Harry tried to respond but it only increased his terror.

"Harry..._**listen to me**_" He caught himself before saying anything else. The Black Magic had escaped his control for a moment and scared everyone into silence. Even the boy who was supposed to protect.

Great fucking job you idiot, he thought.

"Ehem, sorry...The medication and..._stuff_. Anyway, I need you to listen, okay?" Harry was so impressed that he didn't even tried to respond. "We knew that it'd be scary but I told you we'd be with you. We promised that it wouldn't hurt, and it didn't. Did we lie? No. We also told you that your bones would grow back, and they will but it will take_ time_. Take it easy, rest and we'll talk later. And... sorry about the voice. I forgot about it and...sorry."

"Very well, Lord Black." Healer Cohen finally said "We'll bring your supper shortly. Harry's will come as well, it will have to be liquefied for obvious reasons. We'll regulate his liquid intake and that should provide us with a schedule for his..."

"Please don't finish that sentence, Healer" Dora interrupted. "Mum,we need to get going. We'll come back tomorrow for you two."

Harry and Ezekiel were left alone in the room. Hours went by with both not knowing what to say.

Well, Ezekiel did.

He wanted to say something to comfort him but nothing came to mind. The Black Magic wasn't helping either. It's master was injured and somebody had to pay. Too bad that he had promised _not_ to hurt the one responsible for it. And It didn't like it.

The hours seemed to slow down to a crowl before they were informed that it was finally time to sleep. The curtain was placed and Ezekiel laid on it with as much care as possible yet the pain pulsed trough his back. Worst of all was that Harry couldn't sleep either.

He might as well try to do something, he couldn't possibly make it worst...right?

He remembered his conversation in the morning and an idea came to mind. It was a dumb, silly, diabetes inducing idea but it was better than nothing. He got up form the bed and called for a Goblin, who had popped up without using the door. He whispered to him his request and not ten seconds later he had reappeared carrying what he had requested. He got up and walked up to the curtain while the goblin vanished.

"Harry? I know that you're awake and there's something I'd like to show you. Is it alright with you?"

For all response he got was another wailing.

"I'll take it as a yes, because I should've done this while we could see each other."

He walked towards him and found that he was as awake as he was. He sat down in a chair nearby and showed him what he was carrying under the arm.

"This is a book... obviously... er...it's called The Tales of Beedle the Bard and people read this stuff at children. I know it's not the best thing but I was wondering... giving that none of us is going to sleep any time soon... would you like me to read it to you?

.

.

.

Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Harry looked at him for a while before blinking once.

"Very well, let me just open this. Your uncle made me loose my good arm... there we go. Okay! Let me see.. The Tale of the Three Brothers, eh...no. There we go...The Fountain of Fair Fortune that's a good one."

Ezekiel wasn't a good narrator by any account and his attempts to voice the different characters was pitiful at best. He wasn't sure if Harry liked it or not but by the time he had reached halfway into the middle of the book Harry had fallen asleep.

He was feeling sleepy as well, so he left the book on the chair and walked back to his bed. The goblin returned when he called him and was surprised when Ezekiel thanked him for the book. Ezekiel whispered to him and he returned with a vial filled with a dark purple liquid, which he drank entirely before thanking him again.

Seconds later, he had followed Harry to the land of dreams.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ezekiel woke up at what he assumed was the morning being gently shaken by someone sitting in the border of his bed. He squinted opened one eye to see Dora sitting on the bed, her hand on his shoulder. Ezekiel could hear his aunt on the other side of the curtain talking to Harry but he wasn't sure if he was responding. He hoped that he hadn't made things worst last night and that the poor boy had a semblance of a good night sleep.

"I know you're awake, we need to talk." Dora said softly.

"Two more hours, please."

"We need to talk about _this_" She said, holding something that Ezekiel couldn't see.

He got up groaning, the affected arm wasn't responding quite as it should. It felt as if one of his muscles, literally one, had grown a bit and was trying to compensate for the rest. It hurt.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, you had quite a nap." Dora whispered.

"And we're whispering...because?"

"Because I want answers and don't want Mom to give you a way out." She held a vial on her hand that had some drops of a dark purple liquid on it. "What is this?"

"It's medicine that the goblin gave to me yesterday, must have left it around"

"No, this one was the one Mom gave you after your little nightmare." She said while showing an identical vial on her other hand. "This one is the one that the goblin forgot."

"Oh" was the only thing that Ezekiel managed to say.

"I could ask around, you know? We both know that I'll find out sooner or later, but I need you to tell me. I need you to be honest with me, because we both have heard this story before and I _need_ to believe that this is a mistake." She held the vials in front of him. "What is this?"

"Medicine."

"That's all you've got to say?

"I don't have a substance issue, Dora." Ezekiel whispered angry.

"Oh, you don't?" She whispered disbelievingly " Do you know how many time have I hear that at work from addicts?"

"I'm not an addict, Nymphadora. Trust me, if I could stop drinking that thing I'd have done it already."

"Why?" Dora always got angry when someone used her full name. "Why do you need it? Tell me what's wrong, Ezekiel!"

He was about to respond when Andi showed her head from the other side of the curtain.

"What in Merlin's name are you screaming about, Nymphadora?"

"It's okay Andi, we're just talking. How are you? "

"Fine" She sighted as she walked to them. "Getting used to this whole unemployed thing."

"I'm sure we can get you back your job, Andi, they didn't have any grounds to fire you."

"Now you sound like Ted." She smiled "It's fine, at least I get a full night sleep now." She shrugged with a smile "I saw the book by the way. Beedle the Bard? I used to read that to you two all the time, remember? Couldn't get enough of it."

"Had to try something, figured he might need to get his mind out of all that was happening. Don't think he liked it much, though."

"Nonsense, he loved it. Couldn't stop telling me all about the stories you read him."

"He can talk now?" Ezekiel asked surprised.

Dora got up the bed as her hair turned changed to a dark red.

"I'll talk to Harry, no use talking to any of you."

"Wait" Ezekiel pleaded. "Andi, could you give us a minute? I need to talk to Dora."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. We just need to clear the air, that's all."

Andi nodded as she left for Harry, who was almost forgotten. Ezekiel frowned upon realizing this. Harry was family a new member that was facing dynamics already setup after years of interactions among each other. He needed to find a way for him to be a part of the family, more than in a piece of paper.

"Well?" Dora brought his train of thought.

"Well...the truth?"

"It'd be nice, for once." She said sarcastically, her hair turning into a red-ish brown.

"I'm trying to be civil here, Dora"

"Good, try honest now."

"For the last time... I'm. _NOT_. an. addict."

"Then what is this, then?"

"Medicine"

"That's **BULL**-"

"I have... a condition" Ezezkiel interrupted.

"...What condition? I thought that the only thing you had was that medicine thing."

"Not every illness comes from the flesh." He said as he hanged his head.

Dora's eyes widened. She looked at him intensely before asking.

"Is because of the Black Magic?"

"Maybe, maybe it's because of the fact that I come from a large line of inbreed psychopaths or it could be the_ centuries_ of dark magic finally taking its toll. With my luck, it's all of them." He admitted. "Doesn't matter. The medicine helps, yes, it _is_ medicine. Gringotts created a lighter version of the potion for Dreamless Sleep. Even if the Black Magic removes the magic from it, the effects of the ingredients will continue."

"But why? You could've gone to a pharmacy and get a pill or something."

"It's not about my day-to-day, it's only during the night. Pills will still make me dream."

"And what do you dream of?" She said concerned, as she sat besides him.

"That's not for you to know and before you even start, neither of your parents know as well."

"But Mom had one of those vials."

"She's a medi-witch "He reminded her " She came with me to Gringotts to have me checked. I gave her some extras that I requested in case of an emergency.

"But can't you talk with someone, a Mind-Healer? Anyone?"

"That would require me to explain the nature of the Black Magic. I've got enough problems as it is, besides, if word got out things will be even worst for me."

"You think I'd sell you out to a tabloid?" Dora asked a bit hurt.

"No, it's not you. I was worried about that damn Skeeter. She's doesn't give me a rest."

It did make sense, Dora thought. Rita Skeeter was like a bloodhound when it came to stories. If those stories were about someone as hated as her cousin, she had no mercy.

"So what, you were going to keep this hidden from me and dad?

"Yes, the least people know about it, the better."

"Even if it's us?"

"How am I supposed to bring that up, eh? It's not like I can drop it at lunch. _Hey Dora, hey Ted, there's a chance that I'm going bonkers. Could you pass the salt?_ Honestly."

"You were afraid" she said looking at him. "Why, did you think that we'd cast your out? That we'd be embarrassed of you?"

"That's not it." He whispered annoyed. "Look, things were difficult at the time, they always are. I just didn't want to add more. I got my medication and every month I get tested to check that I don't develop any resistance or whatever. I'm fine."

"I see...so how much exactly did my mother knew?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Back at the house she was as shocked as we were."

"She didn't knew much. That was a one-off, won't happen again. Happy now?"

"Why?" Dora continued. "You said it, she's a medi-witch, if you really wanted her help you should have told her everything."

"It was a worst case scenario, I never thought it would happen."

"Still, pretty dumb for a man that thinks of contingencies like this one. Why the half-truth?"

"She'd just needed to give me the medicine and leave, you saw it already. Not exactly a pretty view."

"She already saw worst. Her mother kicking her out, her sister joining the Dark Lord." Ezekiel flinched at that point and Dora looked at him. "That's it, isn't it? You fear that you might turn out like B"

"I will_ not_ turn like the Zealot!" Ezekiel barely stopped himself from raising his voice. He looked at the curtain as if he expected Andi to come out again. "I'll take my own life rather than to end like that maniac."

"Don't say that." Dora said softly as she hugged him. "Don't say that, I'm sorry. You're not like her, you're nothing like her. I'm sorry." She kept trying reassuring him. She could hear his heavy breathing relax after a while but she didn't let him go.

"I'm fine -sniff-, I'm fine."

"Really?" Dora asked him concerned.

"...No" Ezekiel finally said, dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I thought... I don't know what I thought." Dora apologized. "With all that happened, and then you were on the ground... I was scared something else could happen to you."

"Trust me, it will. The universe seems to think of me as it's personal punching bag or something." Ezekiel wiped some tears that were fighting to come out. "Alright, enough of the hugging. I don't want people to think that I'm following the family tradition and marry a relative"

"And marry my big brother? Merlin's left bullock, no" Dora said with mocked horror.

"Right,I'm starving. What do you say we get over there to Harry and Andi, get a goblin down here and get a five course meal? I'm starving!" Ezekiel smiled kindly to her.

"I'm in, but please wash your teeth. That morning breath of you it's atrocious." Dora said to Ezekiel, who breathed on his hand and realized that she was very right on the money. He quickly fixed that and walked with Dora to greet Harry.

What he found on the other side of it, in retrospect, was the first sign that Harry was by _no_ account a normal wizard.

Sitting in amazement next to an equally astonished Andi was a halfway healed Harry Potter,

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	20. Chapter 20

"How did that happened? I thought the Healer said that this would take at least three weeks." Ezekiel asked

"That's what I'd like to know as well, Lord Black." Ezekiel turned to greet Healer Cohen, who was carrying a notepad with her and an auto-quill.

"Am I going to be alright?" Harry asked a concerned.

"Why yes, Harry. We're simply impressed by your recovery rate. Are you experiencing and pain or discomfort?"

"No, I feel fine, just a bit tired" Harry said, and he did look fine. For Ezekiel at least, Harry looked as a boy of his age, just from the waist up but from the waist down he still looked deflated, for a lack of a better word.

"Very well, I'd like to examine your body to see if there are any issues." Healer Cohen asked. "If the rest of your family could wait behind the curtain, we will begin. Miss Tonks can witnesses, as we agreed."

"You aren't going to check him with magic?" Dora asked confused.

"Given the circumstances, I'll perform both exams. The potions that he took weren't nearly as powerful to do half of this. It may take longer but I don't want to overlook anything."

"Would he be able to eat afterwards?" Ezekiel asked. "He seems good enough and we wanted to celebrate."

"I'm not comfortable enough to give an opinion just yet. I'll be more confident once we're done, but I don't see a reason not to. Now if you may." She pointed at the curtain.

They ran the curtain and sat on Ezekiel's bed again, still surprised for what they've seen.

"So.. that happened.¨" Dora said.

"How...? He looked like a rubber chicken the last time I saw him. The Healer said three weeks, this wasn't even twenty-four hours."

"Maybe it's because he's younger?" Dora shrugged.

It would take half an hour for Andi and Cohen to move the curtain again, both looking none the wiser.

"I guess I must commend you, Healer Cohen. Your medication and treatment performed beyond my expectations."

"I'm afraid that I can't accept your compliments, Lord Black. It seems to be that the reason for Harry's improvement, was none other than Harry himself." Cohen explained.

"What do you mean by that, are you saying that Harry's magic healed him like that?"

"It seems to be the case" Andi answered. "By the way the healing went, it seems that recovered a part of his magic and it used the potions to ensure a full recovery. His magic seemed to be using all non-essential tissue before coming here, we asked about his diet and he said they were giving him scraps. It explains why his body was such a mess.

"As you saw, the upper part of his body is now just as an eight year old should be. Unfortunately, the sudden growth has caused some growing pains but the nutritional cocktails that we provided him also contained sedatives, so he haven't felt them yet, but he will."

"His magic did that?" Dora whistled "How powerful is he?"

"I'll talk to Ted. "Ezekiel shook his head. "I don't understand how someone could treat a kid like that. Where is he?"

"He's been looking for everything he can to sue Dumbledore and there's also the matter of House Potter, we don't know if they had any previous alliances or commitments that could bring any problems."

"Well, that aside" said Cohen "he appears to be quite healthy, I believe he might be fully healed by tomorrow. You on the other hand, will have to remain for two more weeks."

"Not...really. I can heal fast as well."

"That's quite surprising, Lord Black. If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you done it already?"

"It's not a healing magic _per se_ and black magic isn't known for it's bedside manners."

"I must remind you, Lord Black, that Gringotts doesn't condone the use of the Dark Arts on it's premises."

"It's not exactly Dark, just not the kind of healing magic that one would use given the choice."

"I suppose I could overlook it, providing that it's quick."

"Oh, it is. If you could just give me a moment, I'll be done. Harry! I'll see you in a minute, okay?"

"Okay!" His voice sounded muffled behind the curtain.

"Could you give me a moment, and try not peeking?"

"Of course, Lord Black. Your discretion is assured."

"I was talking to Dora, actually." Ezekiel said to his cousin, who blowed him a raspberry as they run the curtain again.

"_God, he hated this part_. Ezekiel though while the Black Magic howled in anticipation.

"It didn't hurt, or if it did he couldn't feel it. It was downright disgusting. It felt as if someone, _something_ licked him with a cold, dead tongue from his back to his fingertips and wherever it passed it left him with a sense of dread. His muscle grew, the tissue filling his limping arm but it didn't feel as it was his. He _knew_ the muscle was there and it would react as he needed it, but it didn't feel, for a lack of a better word, alive. It was cold and numb, as if he had attached the arm of a dead man and his skin scarcely covered the muscles and arteries beneath it.

"Ezekiel?" He heard Andi calling for him.

"It's alright Andi, I'm done." He assured her.

"Oh, that's good, because Harry just took his potions and keeps asking for you."

"I'll be there in a moment." He stretched his new arm to test it. It responded as it should and he knew from past experiences that it would take some time before it felt right, Roughly a year, if he didn't force it. He opened the curtain and greeted his family, to their shock and Cohen's.

"You're healed." Cohen pointed at his arm. "Yet I didn't sense any magic from you. What sort of sorcery did you use?"

"It's a family thing." Ezekiel responded in a tone that denoted very clearly that it wasn't up to discussion.

"Very well, Lord Black. Congratulations on your speedy recovery."

"You got better too?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Well, I couldn't fall behind with you, could I?"

"He's just jealous because he's old and can't heal like you" Dora said.

"I'm a couple of years older than you, how does that make me old?" He asked annoyed.

"Never mind that, I'm happy that you're okay." Andi said while she hugged him. Ezekiel was happy to return it but he noticed how she discreetly checked his arm. Seemingly satisfied, she nodded.

"I'll have to ask for one of the goblins later, there are some things that I need to request. Clothes, for starters."

"You're not going to stay here?" Asked Harry.

"Of course I'll stay" Ezekiel comforted him. "I just want to do it in proper clothes, besides once you're done growing up we'll need to get some new clothes for you. I'm going to burn those rags you had before."

"I'll be happy to call one for you, Lord Black."

"It's alright, while we're at it, Harry. How about a nice meal to celebrate? The way things are going you'll be out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"While you might leave soon, Harry. "Cohen said "I'd like you to come back at least once a week to check on your new body. It may be a bit difficult to adjust to your new measurements, so I'd recommend you to take it slow."

"Alright, enough with the talking. We're here, we're alive and were together (most of us) let's have a nice family meal." Said Andi.

The meal itself rather quite lively specially for Dora and Harry. They joked around with Dora telling him stories of their childhood. She had quite an interesting life during her time at Hogwarts, specially when she helped to conquer one of the Cursed Vaults to help find a missing person on her fourth year.

Harry was impressed by her tales and she enjoyed being the older sister for once.

Ezekiel on the other hand, kept trying to ignore Andi's looks at his arm, which was covered by the scrubs that he was provided. Having growing up with her he knew that once the meal was over he'd be asked to have his arm checked.

Andi was a Black, all up to the moment she was casted out of the family and that meant that she could shrug off some of the most uncomfortable sights that her profession had to offer and act while others felt empathy to the patient. But being casted out of the family meant that she forgot some of their secrets and ways and Ezekiel would make sure she never recovered those memories. It was the least he could do for her.

They finished their meal and Ezekiel wrote down all he needed to a goblin.

"Ezekiel, I think that we need to start making plans for Harry once you two leave the hospital, the school for example." Said Andi.

"Way to spoil the fun, Mum."

"He's a young boy, his education is important." Andi pointed out.

"Wait, first things first. Harry did you went to school?" Ezekiel asked

"Yes, they didn't wanted to leave me in the house alone and Ms. Figg wouldn't take me."

"Ms. Figg?"

"My neighbour, they left me with her some times."

"Well, that's fine then." Ezekiel shrugged. "Which month are, May?"

"June" Dora corrected him.

"Already?" Ezekiel buffed "The schools won't take him at this point. Besides we need to get the paperwork in the Ministry and all that."

"So what will you do? You can't just have him fall behind." Asked Andi.

"I guess... I could ask Gringotts for a tutor or two, then he can start school normally next year."

"And what about the house?" Asked Dora.

"What about it?"

"I think any school would be suspicious if you bring a boy and his home address doesn't exists, don't you?"

"Your house doesn't exist?" Harry tilted his head.

"No, of course it does." Said Ezekiel, who was getting a migraine just by thinking of the road ahead of him "It just can't be reached by people unless I want them to. I like my privacy."

"And they can go there?" Harry said while pointing at Andi and Dora.

"Of course, Harry. Ezekiel keyed in the whole family." Andi said. "But people outside of it can't, they actually believe that it doesn't exist. Muggles tend to notice those things. If emthey emnotice those things then the Ministry will, and if the Ministry does..."

"I'll just buy another house then, to use as a decoy."

"Or... in case Harry makes friends and wants to bring them over? Nice normal life that you promised" Andi said hopefully.

"I-I don't have an friends. Dudley hit the people that talked to me. Aunt Marge came with her dogs one time, they were scary" Harry confessed.

"They are no longer here, Harry" **_AND IF TED DOESN'T GET THOSE PEOPLE BEHIND BARS, I'LL_ WIPE _THEIR WHOLE ROTTEN BLOODLINE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH."_**

The Black Magic purred at the mere thought of it. **The master liked that child. That child was under his protection. Someone had _hurt_ that child. The master would want revenge. IT would give it to the master. IT couldn't wait to hear the screams again, as IT had all those centuries ago. IT's masters used to dance to the screams of those who opposed them. IT would dance with IT's master again.** IT shivered with anticipation on the darkest part of Ezekiel's mind.

"And you'll be able to make new friends, to meet new people. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Dora assured him.

They were interrupted by a goblin that let Ezekiel know a bath had been prepared for him, along with new clothes. To say that he was excited about the news was an understatement. He had no problems with any hands-on approach that his job required, but using the same clothes for two days straight, specially when at some point they were covered in his own blood (regardless of the fact that they had been cleaned with magic), was a bit too much that he could endure.

He practically skipped to get cleaned and came back looking as a magical Lord should. He sported a navy blue Crombie style coat with red lining and matching navy cardigan with a white collared shirt, a dark waistcoat, dark blue trousers and black brogue boots.

"So, how do I look?" He asked happily.

"A bit victorian, to be honest." Andi answered.

"Old." Dora said

"You look like the wizards that appear on tv." Harry said smiling.

"Well, the goblins haven't really updated their records on the Muggle society since the last two centuries. You won't believe the things they had to offer. They didn't believe me when I told them of modern underwear, they thought I was joking."

"Am I going to look like that too?" Harry asked amused.

"No, we'll get you something more appropriate." Andi assured him.

"For the record, I look amazing." Ezekiel said

They spent the afternoon playing different games, now that Harry could move his arms. He especially enjoyed the exploding snaps and was quite good at it.

"By the time Andi and Dora had to go back home, Harry was an entirely different boy than the one that had entered the building a day before.

Ezekiel didn't had his hopes up. Harry would definitely need the help of a Mind-Healer, but the fact that he could relax and laugh did bring some peace of mind.

"That was fun, how about we get dinner and then call it a night? I bet tomorrow we'll be able to get you home."

"And then the book?"

"Sure, I think you'll enjoy it more now that you don't have to hear me." Ezekiel chuckled, but stopped when he saw Harry's dejected face. "Unless... you want me to read it to you?"

"Could you...?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You do realize that I'm terrible at this, right?" Ezekiel asked, but Harry simply nodded.

"...Okay." He relented.

They ate their dinner and just as before Ezekiel sat on the chair next to Harry's bed with the book on his hands.

"You're a glutton for punishment, eh?" Ezekiel joked to Harry, who smiled timidly at him. They managed to actually finish the book and Harry slept soundly through the night. Ezekiel looked at the boy in front of him for a while before making sure he was properly tucked in.

"He didn't envy Harry, not one bit. He was the last of his House, just as Harry was of his and that meant responsibilities. Ezekiel had promised that Harry would be able to choose his future, but there was one that even he bowed to and he wasn't sure if Harry wouldn't have to do it as well. Figuring that there was no point in what could or couldn't happen, Ezekiel moved to his bed behind the curtain and got changed into his pyjamas, where another vial of potion waited for him.

The next day both of them were awake before Andi and Dora arrived. It was to the surprised of no one that Harry was good as new, still a bit skinny, but now able to stand and walk. Of course, due to his new size he had to adjust his walking and other perceptions, which meant poor Harry had tripped over his own feet while walking and spilled food and liquids over him when he wasn't concentrating.

Which Ezekiel found hilarious.

"I must say, Harry "said Healer Cohen "That your recovery is as interesting as it is concerning. Your body is back to normal, except for a few stretching marks but those will fade over time. The scar on your forehead will remain however, there's nothing we can do about it, but the protective magic that was casted on you will prevent for any damage to be done."

Harry had brushed his fingers trough the scar, having learned from his first examination that it was only by the love of his mother that he was still alive. While he still felt like a deformed freak, it did console him that his parents loved him. He never told anyone that his uncles had told him that his parents hated him for being the reason for their marriage.

Inadvertently, he had spared the Dursley of a very slow and agonizing death, although if it would be at the hands of Ezekiel, Dora or Andi was anyone's guess. It could very well be all of them.

"Wotcher, Ezekiel, Harry!" Dora said gleefully "Ready to get out of this hole?"

"It's more a cavern than a hole, miss Tonks." Said Healer Cohen trough her teeth "Please refrain from talking to my workplace as such."

"Sorry ma'am" Dora smiled "I guess I got happy that both of them are fine now."

"Fine is a relative term, miss Tonks. Harry will have to follow a very strict diet for the time being, as well as regular check ups. Lord Black has refused to be examined, so I guess we'll have to deal with whatever may be wrong with him on his next visit." Cohen said sternly.

"I'll make sure Harry follows your indications, Healer Cohen. "Andi smiled. "And I'll assured you that Ezekiel will come as soon as something comes up with his arm."

Harry had decided to keep the arrangement that they had, with Healer Cohen and Andi as his personal Healers. Cohen would take the official appointments while Andi would deal with any emergencies that may appear.

The goblins had decided to dress Harry in a semi formal style. He donned a white shirt with a blue blazer and matching blue trousers with black shoes, which Harry found to be incredibly comfortable. Ezekiel had explained to him that goblins used to be shoemakers and took as much pride in this as they did in their bank.

They left the hospital, thanking Cohen for all she had done. Harry would again return the salute given by the goblins and Ezekiel and the rest would imitate him, as this didn't seem to aggravate the magical creatures.

They traveled back to Andi's house for breakfast, Ezekiel would also need time to key Harry in so the Black Magic wouldn't affect him and Andi had told him that Ted had made some discoveries regarding House Potter that he needed to tell him about. This time they didn't found any teenagers looking to insult people, so the ride seemed smoother for them. They went into the house just as Ted finished setting up the table.

"Ah, there you are!" Ted hugged his family one by one "I just finished breakfast, so go wash your hands and eat up while it's warm." He smiled "Ezekiel, I haven't finished yet with all the paperwork of House Potter, but there are some things you should see."

The family sat around the table and started eating while Ted and Ezekiel talked.

"Anything interesting?"

"Why yes, actually. Their main source of income is potions, believe it or not. They hold the rights to many potions used by most of Britain and most parts of Europe."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there's something else you both should know. Your House..."

"Before Ted could continue, a swan entered trough the window. The bird carried a letter on it's beak, which it spat at Ezekiel rather angrily.

"Ezekiel scared the bird away with a wave of his hand, the color having banished from his face. He opened the letter and his eyes widened while he read it. Once he finished it, he placed the peace of paper on the table softly but the look on his deceptively calm face spoke volumes to the rest.

"Is everything okay, Ezekiel?" Andi asked softly

"Oh, I know that face. How angry is she?" Dora said.

"Yeah...that's what I wanted to tell you. He has to speak to Her as well." Ted mumbled. Ezekiel turned to him.

"Next time, please lead with _this_." He whispered furious.

"What happened, why is a swan throwing letters at you?" Asked a confused Harry. Ezekiel turned to him and sighted.

"We've been summoned by the Queen. We need to go to Buckingham Palace. Now"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	21. Chapter 21

The house had fallen silent at Ezekiel's words, although the silence was replaced almost intermediately by the tsunami of questions the Tonks had. Ezekiel tried to answer once or twice before getting fed up.

"**Enough**" He left the Black Magic out, just a bit and the room felt silent again. "The Queen has summoned us, Harry. We have to go."

"The Queen...? THE Queen... wants to meet us? WHY!?" Harry asked scared.

"Don't know. If Ted had bothered to send me an owl before all this I could've prepared." Ezekiel looked at Ted seething.

"I'm sorry, Ezekiel. It was a long-shot that I found on the files that I wasn't allowed to see. I just got confirmation a couple of minutes before you arrived." Ted said apologetically.

"That you weren't _allowed_?" Ezekiel was confounded "What is that supposed to mean? You are my Law-Wizard and my Proxy, if _you_ can't see those files then _I_ can't, and there's **nothing** I can't access"

"Except for this, locked under Her order."

"What were those files, then?" Asked Dora.

"I don't know. I had done the paperwork to put Harry under Ezekiel's protection and requested the legal affairs of House Potter. I thought that maybe Dumbledore had tampered with it in some way, we would have the grounds to sue him."

"And did he?" Ezekiel asked. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad day.

"No, at least nothing I could see in such short time. Once we return from the Palace"

"No, you aren't required." Ezekiel interrupted him, seeing that he was about to argue he cut him off "The summon is for the Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black and for Harry Potter. It says that the wards at Buckingham Palace will only accept us." He handed the letter to Ted. "Today the Palace will be us and Her. _Alone_."

"Is Ezekiel alright?" Harry worriedly asked Andi. The sudden and violent turn in his behavior had scared him.

"No, he hates going to the Palace, They aren't on good terms." Andi replied before asking her husband. "But why is she asking for Harry? I don't ever remember Father saying anything about the Potter House and the Royal Family."

"Maybe she wants to make Ezekiel turn Harry back to his uncles." Dora said to herself, this had drawn the attention of everyone in the room so she hurried to explain. "Think about it, they aren't exactly up to date with the news of the magical Britain aren't they? She relies on the Minister for that and we know Fudge isn't honest with her. If he was then Her Majesty would've ordered Grandfather to end Voldemort the second he started."

"She can order wizards?" Harry's confusion showed no sign of ending. "I thought that Fudge was your Minister of Magic?"

"_For_ magic, Harry, _For_. Big difference, but no. Fudge is elected to act on Her Name, he can make policies but at the end of the day She's the one with the final word."

"But why?"

"Because..." Ezekiel stopped himself. The story behind that was a bit too dark for an eight year old. "They are..._special_. Long story and I'll tell you all about it when you're older but we _have_ to go. Any more delays and she can force me there, just like you did. Take my arm." He said presenting his right arm to Harry, who placed his hand on it unsure of what to do. Ezekiel turned on his spot and with a loud CRACK! noise both of them disappeared.

"This isn't going to end well, isn't?" Andi asked her spouse.

"I don't know. I need that Ezekiel tells me everything once he comes back, I've never dealt with something like this. The Black family was never denied anything. Not even the people in charge of the Legal office in the Ministry heard of something like this." Ted said nervously as he left the room. "I need to check the rest of the documents, who knows what else could be there."

Mother and daughter sighted as several possibilities raced trough their mind, none which they'd like to speak out loud. They took their wands and after a couple of moves the dishes and mugs cleaned themselves, while the rest of the food was placed in tuppers.

"I think I'll head to the office, mum. After the whole Dumbledore's fiasco they need all the help that they can get."

"Okay, but please be careful, Dora. There's no telling of what could happen now."

They said their goodbyes and each went different directions. Dora used the floo and Andi joined Ted in his study, helping him to search trough the documents for any possible surprise that may appear.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel apparated with Harry besides him outside the Buckingham Palace. He could've appeared inside but it would've been a serious breach of etiquette from his part. Like it or not, Ezekiel remained an aristocrat at heart and such things were appalling for the likes of him.

"Harry, I need you to listen very carefully." He saw the boy nodding. "Right now we're going to meet the Queen. Follow my lead, do as I do and above all, _don't_ talk to her unless she talks to you. When you _do_ talk to her, and you will because otherwise she wouldn't have called for us, answer her questions and _only_ her questions. Stay on topic and we might be able to convince Her that I didn't do whatever she might have heard that I've done to you."

"But why would she think that you did something to me?" Harry asked, to which Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. "Right...Dark Wizard."

They walked through the gates and were greeted by the Queen's staff. One man stood by the door to greet them, an old butler with a stern face and white hair.

"Her Majesty awaits you, Lord Black. You're _late_." The man did an excellent job at showing no emotions but his voice, old yet sharp, denoted that he didn't think of Ezekiel on the best terms.

As they followed the man into the building, Harry was amazed at the grandeur of the place. He had heard of it on different programs but being inside of it was beyond his wildest dreams. He did noticed, however, that not a single member of the staff had said or done anything remotely respectful to Ezekiel, despite him being a Lord. In fact, when they had to walk up a set of stairs two men came down at the same time they let the butler continue but not them, blocking their ascent. They stood in front of Ezekiel without saying a word until one of them recognized him and slammed him and his partner against a wall, allowing them to continue. Ezekiel hadn't said a word since they entered the building but it was clear beyond any doubt that he hated the place and wanted nothing more than to leave.

They finally arrived to a large set of wooden double gates where they stopped.

"I shall announce Her Majesty of your arrival, _Lord_ Black." The butler told Ezekiel. "Remain here until she summons you, please try to be punctual this time"

After the man left Harry couldn't help himself and asked Ezekiel.

"Why is he talking to you like that?"

"He's a wizard." Ezekiel said trough his teeth.

"_He's_ a wizard too?"

"Everyone in the palace is. The Royal Family's staff is entirely magical. There aren't any blood purist, but there are entire families that have serve them for generations. Naturally, they think themselves above the rest, even me. The butler in particular, thinks himself as the right arm of the Queen."

"Why?"

"He's the one the Queen sends to the magical side of her kingdom, She can't move around freely. This place is so fortified that they can't connect it to the Floo Network, not that they could use it even if they had it."

"Why can't she use it?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Because the entire royal bloodline is unable to use magic. Never could, never will. It's the reason they were chosen as monarchs of the wizardkind."

"But how can they rule wizards if they can't use magic?" as Ezekiel tried to answer he was interrupted by another voice, much more gentle than any other Harry had heard in the palace.

"That's not a story to tell a small boy, Lord Black. It could give the poor child nightmares."

They both turned towards the newcomer and Harry froze in his place. He had seen her on the television every time she appeared, it was impossible not to. Beloved by many and carrying a small red-headed baby while being followed by another child, this one blonde, Princess Diana of Wales greeted them both.

"Welcome, My Lord, to the Palace. Although, I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Princess Diana." Ezekiel's tone smoothed, clearly still angry but showing that it wasn't to her. "It's an honor to meet you, as always. Will you and your children be joining us today?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." She adjusted the baby in her arms. "Have you met my children yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness. I tend to leave a bad impression on children."

"Yes, it seems that you've intimidated my boys." She tried to console the baby, who tried to hide from Ezekiel's presence by burying himself into his mother's chest and his brother having decided to hide behind her.

"William, it's alright. Lord Black is here to meet with the Queen."

"I want to see grany too." The young boy said.

"I'm sure, prince William, that once our meeting ends Her Majesty will be happy to see you." Ezekiel assured the boy, who hide further behind his mother. She laughed at her child reaction.

"And who is your companion?" Princess Diana looked at Harry, who had frozen on his spot with his eyes glued on her.

"This is Harry Potter, Lord of the Ancient And Most Noble House of Potter. Harry, say hello to Her Majesty, Princess Diana of Wales. Harry?" Seeing Harry completely astonished, Ezekiel tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry?"

"He must be timid, the poor thing" She smiled at Harry. Quite the opposite, Ezekiel thought.

"HARRY!"

"Eh?...err, yes. Right!" Harry was disoriented before he spoke to the newcomers. "I'mHarryPotterisanhonortomeetyouYourMajesty! " he blabbed as he bowed to the point that he almost touched the floor with his forehead.

_Oh, Merlin._ Ezekiel thought. _This is__** not**__ going to be a good day for me._ Then again, not many were.

"Harry Potter? I've heard so much about your father, he served Her Majesty for many years. I'm very sorry for your loss, Harry"

Ezekiel's head rushed to all directions after hearing this. _The Potter's were servants of the Crown as well? Well, technically every wizard was, but in which capacity __**did **__they serve them?_

"Lady Diana, please pardon my ignorance. How did House Potter served Her Majesty? For all my time as a servant of the crown, I've never heard of them being mentioned." Ezekiel asked, but before she could answer another voice shouted at him. This one was one that Ezekiel wanted to silence. With his hands around his throat.

"Diana, do not leave me speaking alone! Oh...it's _you_." Ezekiel had to force himself to smile, a task by no means easy when he had to deal with Charles, Prince of Wales. He did found that imagining the heir apparent of the crown dying a slow and gruesome death quite a bit."What are you doing in this house? You're only to appear when summoned."

"And summoned I was, _Prince _Charles." Ezekiel remarked his title as he knew he hated to be reminded that he wasn't the reigning monarch. Ezekiel even had a bet with Dora regarding who would die first, him or his mother. "Harry" He deadpanned to the boy "Meet Charles...he's the prince."

"Don't you dare disrespect me, boy! When you talk to me you're talking to one of the most important members of the Royal Family. "He added with a snarl. "One that you're bound in servitude."

"Most important members, you say? When did you start acting on behalf of your brother?" Ezekiel had found to his delight that the Queen actually favored her youngest, Andi had told him this as a Christmas present. Ezekiel spent the next five months showering her with gifts, each one more expensive and extravagant than the one before, until they managed to make him stop and gave most of them for auctions in charities.

"You think yourself so clever, don't you _boy_? You think your title will protect you? Once I'm King I'll have you stripped of your titles and fortune and we'll see who'll be laughing then!" Charles declared.

If he expected to intimidate Ezekiel, Charles would've found himself extremely disappointed. Instead Lord Black gave him a smile that reminded him of a white shark who just found his prey.

"Well, _Your Highness_, I don't think that's such a spiffing idea. After all, if I'm no longer a Lord then that means that I'll be free of the Oath. What do you think will happen then?"

"Don't try to intimidate me, wizard." Charles said with contempt, yet his voice didn't sound as confident as before. "I know the rules that bind you, if you even _breathe_ at us the wrong way you'll be branded a Dark Wizard."

"Your Majesty, you forgot the most important part." Ezekiel spoke softly to Charles. " I **am** Dark. Why do you think that your mother keeps me around, our mutual love for each other? And let me tell you a little secret. Just between us guys, he?" Ezekiel approached him and spoke softly into his ear so not even Diana could hear him. "If the day ever comes when I'm finally free of that Oath, you and that plucked chicken that you _somehow_ think is a secret will be the last to go. You´ll have first row seats to see how I bring down all of you spoiled little brats crushing to the ground in a ball of fire. But don't worry, because I happen to think that your wife is the only decent human being here, she and your children will get to live. Hell, I will make sure that any money or properties that's lost in my little rampage is returned tenfold to them. Aren't I nice, Charlie?"

Ezekiel moved back but then decided against it. "Oh, and if you think that sending that butler of yours to kill me will work, please ask him what happened to his predecessor. I met him even before I gained this little thing." He showed the Black Family Ring, which was on his middle finger. "So imagine what I'll be able to do **_now_**."

"Lord Black." Diana got in the middle of them and separated them. Ezekiel stepped back, his expression lessened once he saw that William was even more scared of him.

Harry was still glued to his spot, having seen the way royalty behaved around Ezekiel. Still, he was unable to look at Diana, he blushed when he tried.

"Lord Black, please excuse my husband. I'm afraid the baby keeps us awake and that affects us more that we'd like to admit. Please, forgive us."

Ezekiel had little doubt in his mind that if the boy in her arms had a paternal figure, it wasn't his father. He hadn't lied when he said that he liked Diana. In the entire royal family, she was the only one that he thought of truly royal. It was disheartening for him to see how little she wanted that life. He hoped that one day she could find someone who made her truly happy. Her husband already had.

"It's me who should apologise, Lady Diana. I confess that I'm too, affected by recent events. I apologize for my words, Your Highness." He bowed to both of them but Charles knew it was only for his wife.

The doors opened and the butler appeared.

"Her Majesty shall receive you now, Lord Black. Follow me."

"My Lady" Ezekiel bowed to Diana. Harry was quick to follow.

"My Lord" Ezekiel barely nodded towards Charles as he walked to meet the Queen, with Harry on his tail.

They reached the throne room and Harry noticed how different it was from the rest of the palace.

It was more spacious than the others yet it had less furniture in it. The only thing that popped up were the twin thrones, they were elevated. The room itself was painted red with the decorations in gold. They even had on big chandelier in the middle of the roof and several smaller ones near it to make sure the entire room was illuminated.

Sitting in her throne, with her husband by her side Queen Elizabeth II look down to the newly arrived.

"Lord Black, you're _late._"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Lord Black, you're _late_"

Ezekiel managed to suppress the urge to respond and kneeled in front of the Queen. He kept his eyes on the floor because even with his sunglasses on and using all he knew of Occlumency to keep his emotions from appearing, it would be crystal clear how much he hated that woman.

She wasn't a wizard. She wasn't a Muggle. She was not a magical creature.

**And he HAD to bow to her.**

"I'm most ashamed of my lateness, Your Highness. I made haste to meet you as soon as I received your summoning, however my magic is yet to recover. Please excuse me."

"We are not interested in your excuses, Lord Black. We've received news that you're currently holding the Heir of one of The Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Is this true?" The Queen asked sternly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. As you can see I've brought him with me, as instructed on your orders. Please meet Harry Po..." Ezekiel looked at his sides but Harry was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until he heard the noise behind him that he shifted and saw Harry kneeling behind him. "...tter."

"Is that so? Lord Potter, rise."

Harry was a shacking mess, but he got up as the Queen had ordered.

"It's alright, Harry." The Queen assured him, her tone changed to a more motherly tone, much for Ezekiel's confusion. "Please come here, I want to take a look at you."

Harry looked nervously at Ezekiel, who nodded at the boy. He approached to the throne and for their surprise, the Queen came down her throne to him and studied his face.

"You look so much like your father." She mused. "Except the eyes, you have your mother's"

"You knew my parents...Your Majesty?" He asked surprised.

"I knew your father, he served the Crown well. Harry, I am sorry for your loss." She said as she moved the hair from his forehead. Harry looked at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

_Keep your fucking hands of him, you idiot_. Ezekiel almost shouted at her. He knew Harry was self conscious about his scar.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me. I've heard so much about you, Harry, too many stories from the Minister to a letter sent by the Supreme Mugwump." _Dumbledore, fuck._ Ezekiel thought. She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders "Let me assure you, you're as safe in this palace as you'll ever been. We have much to discuss, you and I. "

"Leave." She told Ezekiel without even looking at him.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that I can't do that. Harry Potter is under my protection. We're family under the eyes of Magic."

"Is that so?" The Queen asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Harry nodded smiling. "We're cousins."

"I see... very well. Lord Black can wait outside while we speak then." This time she actually moved her gaze to look at him. Seeing how Harry regarded the man she decided to address him politely. "Lord Black, please wait outside while I speak with Lord Potter."

Ezekiel wanted to refuse, but he knew that it was a battle that he couldn't win. The oath he had to take in order to become a Lord bounded him to the Crown's every wish.

Just another gift from his ancestors.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He bowed to her and promptly left the room. The wooden doors closed behind him.

He hated this, truly he did.

Harry didn't knew how to speak to royalty, something Ezekiel hadn't even considered to teach him yet. He had no idea what he could tell her, nor did he knew how she'd react.

The woman in that room could make Ezekiel betray his vows and return him to his uncles and there was _nothing_ he could do to prevent it.

No, there was one thing. There was the thing that roamed in the back of his mind. But if he started using it like that, he knew he'd start using it for everything else and that was a downward spiral that he had no intention of taking.

He shook his head and started pacing again. There were many ways this could end, but no matter how much Ezekiel thought, none of those possibilities led to a happy ending.

_And just what the hell did the Potter House did for the Royal Family?_ He wanted to scream. His family had served the Crown for centuries and they'd never, not once, mentioned another servant like them.

_Then again, there was the very plausible chance that they were a different kind of servant_. Said the voice of reason in his mind. For some reason, it sounded like Dora. Yet it didn't explain anything. The uninformed must improve their deficit or die. Right now, Ezekiel had no idea on how to do so, all he could do was pace around the room.

It would be a four hours later that the butler would request his presence. emRequest/em. Something was clearly wrong. No one had ever requested anything from him, not in the Buckingham Palace. Ever.

He approached the throne room and saw Harry was sitting in a chair near the windows. Apparently the Queen had made the staff bring a table and a couple of chairs. There was food and beverages. They had brunch, while Ezekiel had a near panic attack. Or that would be what they tried to do, if not for the fact that Harry was looking as pale as a ghost, looking at the floor. Somehow she had managed to revert Harry back to when he first spoke to him.

God he hated that woman.

Speaking of which, where was she?

"Lord Black" oh, there she was, Ezekiel noted, where else could she be other than her throne? Ezekiel turned to the Queen and was surprised, she looked different too.

She was emlivid/em.

"Ezekiel Artemis Black, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, I, Elizabeth The Second, Queen of England command you. Answer my questions and be true, lie to me and die where you stand!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Ezekiel knelt in front of her, and looked at the floor again

"Your glasses, take them off."

"...Your Highness?"

"You've heard me, Lord Black. I want to see your eyes when you answer to me." She pointed at Ezekiel's face. "The sunglasses, off. I will not repeat myself."

Ezekiel did as was told, even looking at the Queen. The surprise didn't end at that. The Queen of England was looking at him straight into his eyes.

It was such a bizarre occurrence that he couldn't help to blink in confusion. She didn't.

"I ask you now, did you knew Harry Potter before the day you appeared on his house?"

"No, Your Highness. I had only heard of him in the tales that were told about him." Ezekiel could feel the magic of the oath like a hand around his throat.

"What happened the day you met him?"

The monarch made Ezekiel relieve the entire day. No detail was spared, no though hidden. He hated the entire thing but she heard everything. If She found it unpleasant or disturbing, the Queen didn't show it. Ezekiel wanted to reach Harry, who had looked outside through the palace's windows but the orders of the Queen were absolute. He was stuck where he was standing, otherwise he'd die.

"I summoned you two days ago. Where were you?"

"We both were injured, Your Majesty. I had a medi-witch check us both and determined that we weren't in immediate danger, so we spent the night at my relatives. The very next day we took him to the best medical facility in magical England."

"Where you attacked a group of onlookers." She remarked.

"No, Your Majesty. After failing to get a Healer to treat him we"

"Failed, how?" She interrupted.

"We were received by the Head Healer Rowe. He betrayed his vows as a Healer and as a result lost his magic and fell into a comatose state."

"How did he betrayed his vows?"

"I'm afraid that it's not clear at the moment, Your Majesty."

"And after that?"

"A group of followers of Albus Dumbledore approached us. Me and my family were forced to defend ourselves."

"Your family. You're reffing to your cousin the Auror and your aunt, the medi-witch that performed the physical examination on Harry?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And who is this Albus Dumbledore?"

Aaand this was a very clear indication of why people didn't hear of the Queen in current policies. She didn't knew her own subjects or representatives.

"Albus Dumbledore is "Supreme Mugwump, Your Majesty. He is also this country's representative in the global stage. He's the one that usurped my place as Harry's Magical Guardian. Did he not sign the letter that he sent you?"

"He did not, it was an official letter passed by the office of your Minister."

"Your Majesty, Albus Dumbledore is one of the most famous people in my world. He was the one that rallied the forces of the Light to fight Lord Voldemort. His influence on the public cannot be measured"

"I was told that it was Cornelius Fudge who did that." Ezekiel shook his head at that. "And this Voldemore, or whatever he called himself, is he dead?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. He died the same night that he tried to killed Lord and Lady Potter, and tried to do the same to Harry."

"And that's why he has that scar." She finished. The Queen looked at Ezekiel with suspicion. "You've stood here before, Lord Black, have you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, a few years ago."

"Do you remember what you told me then?"

_Just what the hell was she going for?_ He thought.

"I'm apologise, Your Highness. It was a rather complicated affair, could you perhaps..."

"You said that you'd be the last. The last of the House of Black. That you'd never have a child, yet I hear that you risked your life for a boy that you never knew, taking him in and making him a part of your family. You were quite adamant, almost defiant to me. What changed?"

_Are you for real?_ was the only thing that crossed his mind. He was tempted to speak his mind but he decided to play along and act as if Harry could hear his every word. It usually helped to stop himself from saying something stupid if he pretended he was being watched.

"I don't hate children, truth be told I quite like them, but my refusal to leave descendancy doesn't mean that I'll sit idly while a man beats a child."

"Then why take in Harry Potter in? I've received a very detailed report of one Amelia Bones describing how you took an oath, one almost identical to the one you took in this very room at the time of your appointment as a Lord, to protect him. Harry himself has told me that you _**promised **_to give him a life full of luxury and as far away of his family, should he choose to." She added angrily. " Even though that would put you against the Crown. I shall choose to believe that you didn't knew of his position in my court, one that was decided centuries ago."

_Okay, keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it co-F**UCKING CENTURIES!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE HOUSE OF POTTER DOING WITH THE CROWN OF ENGLAND?!**_

"I confess Your Highness, that I was taken by surprise when I heard those news. If I may ask, what exactly emis/em the position of the House of Potter in Your Highness court?"

"The Lords of House Potter have been the Lord Protector for centuries. They are the Magical Lord Protectors of England, Scotland and Ireland"

Ezekiel thought he had a stroke when he hear that.

Lord Protector.

Lord-_Fucking_-Protector.

That title had different uses in the Muggle world. In the Magical one?

Harry Potter, should he choose to become a Lord, would be in charge of the Royal Family's safety. Also, he'd have the full support of the Crown of England to deal in matters on _any_ level, should the Queen or King (but who the hell would ask him) were unavailable or if they decided to trust him the final decision. And that was only two of the powers at his disposal.

The Queen looked at Ezekiel as his defences fell faster than he could set them up again. He really didn't knew? It was quite a surprise in and on itself. When she heard that the son of James Potter had been taken by Lord Black, she almost called the oath and called for his death on the spot, if only he wasn't so necessary. Hearing the young boy's tale had left her furious but she really couldn't do anything. One move from her would affect both worlds, it was clear now that her own people had been telling her what she wanted to hear for quite some time now. There was nothing she couldn't do that one side nor the other wouldn't notice.

Lord Black on the other hand, would be hated regardless of what he did, he should be used to it by now. He could also protect him, if that oath was true. She owed James Potter to make sure his son would be safe and sound. Sure, he was a bit of a prat at times but he had been a good man and a loyal one as well. She had lost her right hand that night eight years ago.

If what Harry had told her was true, if Ezekiel Black was indeed acting on his best interests, then Harry Potter would be even better protected than even her. Sheem had/em to be sure. She had read what her ancestors had written about the Black Family Magic and she knew that it could be used to destroy the oath the Black family had given. She'd have to see it in his eyes. Ezekiel Black would have to convince Her that he was the best option for Harry Potter.

"Would you be taking Harry to the ancestral home of the Black family?"

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know? What happened to the man that promised a scared boy protection from those who'd seek to harm him?"

"And I will." Ezekiel assured her. "But... The Lord Protector... I promised Harry that he'd have a choice. Would you force him?"

"To take the role his family have carried for centuries? No. "She shook her head. "I believe that it's as you have said, he'll have to decide for himself. If he were forced to do so it could hurt him even more. I don't like to say this but your choice was the most appropriate. He'll have to choose his future on his own, but I shall give you both a deadline, he must make his choice on the day he's recognized as an adult by the laws of magical Britain."

"Your Highness, I promised to him that he'd be able to choose his schooling on his eleventh birthday." Ezekiel confessed.

"I won't make you break that promise then, Lord Black. If he's to choose, then he shall have all the options available. It's the least that he deserves." She watched as Ezekiel bowed to her.

"Your Highness, may I... be allowed to speak to him? I fear for his estate of mind" Ezekiel got a small nod as a response and darted to Harry.

Elizabeth was quite curious about how he'd deal with Harry. She had to ask Harry every detail about his circumstances, she needed to make sense of the reports that had flooded her table for the last two days. She was ashamed of how Harry looked by the end of her interrogation but it had been necessary. Unavoidable. It still left a painful feeling in her heart.

She saw Ezekiel approach Harry. How softly he spoke, how he kept his distance to avoid startling the boy. How he consoled him and assured him of his safety and finally, hugged him. She'd never had guessed that he had it in him, kindness that is. It had surprised her when he declared the end of his family. Apparently it was something he had decided while he studied abroad and personally, she was in favor of it. That family emhad/em to disappear, regardless of what it may happen to the country. She was sure she'd be able to negotiate treaties and alliances with other countries before she died.

Seeing him with Harry had reminded her that, even after all they had done, the Black family was still made of people, horrible, nightmare-inducing people but people nonetheless. She had seen Ezekiel once, presented by his grandfather as the pride of the Black Family. It was easy to see why, even as a child he could scare a room full of security agents without uttering a single word. He had enjoyed it, smirking at them as if he were superior to them. He couldn't be older than four years old at that time. It had terrified her to her very core. She hadn't thought much of him until he returned to pledge his service to the Crown. The man that had taken that taken a knee at her looked completely different than the small boy who she saw all those years ago. She was informed of the fate of his father and grandparents, it took longer for her staff to find him and was surprised of where he had ended up. She learned of an outcast of the Black family and what she was apparently trying to accomplish with her newfound nephew. She didn't envy the task ahead of her and seeing him on his appointment as a Lord, looking as his grandfather had before him, she just assumed that his aunt had failed. He was just another Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black.

Perhaps she had been wrong all those years ago, she though seeing him trying to comfort Harry. Perhaps not. All that mattered at the moment was Harry. As unjust it was that boy would face several tough decisions very early in his life and he'd need all the help he could get. She saw Harry rise up from his chair after a couple of minutes and walk to her, Ezekiel following closely. The kid looked a bit better but it was clear he wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Harry, I hope you can forgive me. I had no desire to pain you, there were things that I needed to know."

"It's fine..."Ezekiel's elbowed Harry gently in the arm. "Your Highness."

"Lord Black" She looked at Ezekiel again. "I'll ask you again, will you take the Potter heir to the Black's ancestral home?"

Ezekiel though his answer for a while before responding.

"No." Ezekiel ignored Harrys disenharted look and continued. "I shall take Harry Potter there, for I am his Magical Guardian. I will provide him with a home, a family, nourishment and education for him to live the way _he_ sees fit. I shall not influence his choice at his eleventh birthday. His life is his own"

"Very well" She nodded and changed to a more formal tone. "That's all We will require of you. Provided that Harry Potter learns all he needs to know from both worlds, We shall not oppose your guardianship. You may leave." She gestured the door, which opened for them.

Ezekiel took Harry's shoulder and after bowing to her, they both left the room.

"Harry, we're going back to the Tonk's house." Ezekiel told him. "I'll leave you with them for a while, I need to go back home and key you in, okay?"

"Okay."

They left the palace and with a loud _CRACK!_ disappeared from the Queen's view, who had followed their path through one of the windows.

She'd pray for both of them safety tonight.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe it, are you serious?"

Ted had taken the news regarding Harry's possible future quite well, all things considered. Ezekiel had the foresight of taking him to his studio and having him seat before telling him anything.

He feared he'd pass out from the shock, Merlin knows he almost did, but Ted just sat back in the chair on his studio. Ted had lost all strength, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Yes, the Queen herself told me this."

Both were seated across Ted's desk in his studio, Andi was with Harry watching the television and keeping him occupied.

"But how? They were potion-masters and Healers, how did they made that jump so fast?" Ted shook his head, completely lost.

"I don't know, didn't thought of asking."

"Wha-why?"

"Harry was a mess after that interrogation the Queen put him trough, I just wanted to get him out."

"Well, as commendable as it may be, it would've helped quite a lot to stick around and ask questions of your own."

"I know, I know." Ezekiel acknowledged tiredly "It's just that, we got hit by all this too fast. I_ need_ to get a breather. So far all I've been able to do is making Harry a bit safer, but that won't last until I can get a clear view of the big picture."

"Well, things are changing. You won't believe what happened to Dumbledore."

"What?"

"He got kicked out of International Confederation of Wizards and the Wizengamot, with a lifetime ban on ever taking any public post again."

"And Hogwarts?" Ezekiel asked hopeful.

"That's a bit more complicated. "Ted scratched his head. "Hogwarts has it's own set of rules, there's a board of governors that enforce them, but what those rules are is anyone's guess."

"I think Grandfather was on the board, do I still have a seat?"

"Sorry, no." Ted shook his head again. "It was one of your grandfather's gifts to your uncles after his death. There were other things but they were just material goods, although when checked his will he just gave some vague indications of what they were. Dark objects, I assume."

"Yeah, we used to give things like that to each other, specially in birthdays. Have I ever showed you the dagger collection that the Bellatrix sent me for my third birthday? Nine daggers made out of the worst things you could ever imagine. She promised me a very _special one_ for my coming of age, whatever the hell that meant"

"Well... as disturbing as that seems, we can't remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts and from what I've heard, Lucius Malfoy has really tried. In any case his post as Headmaster is set in stone,the only way he'll ever leave that school is if he dies."

"I can arrange that." Ezekiel chuckled, the Black family ring shined on his right hand. "You think you and Andi could take care of Harry for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Ezekiel Black. YOU. WILL. _NOT._ MURDER. ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE." Ted said sternly

"Relax, Ted, it was just a joke" Ezekiel assured him, putting the though on the back of his mind should it ever be a possibility to convince his uncle. "At least we know where Harry _won't_ be going if he chooses the magical side."

"Ezekiel, I beg you to think this trough. Harry Potter _must_ go to Hogwarts, it's more than just his education. During his time there he'll be able to renew alliances with other Houses, he might even be able to do more. I checked the financial records, the House Potter had deals with almost all of the Ancient Houses."

"Deals which I presume are now void since the death of the previous Lord and the lack of response from his heir?."

"Well, yes. "Ted admitted. "But because of those deal disappearing it created a power vacuum. Who do you think jumped at the chance to fill it in?"

"Malfoy..." Ezekiel groaned.

"Exactly, with the Potters gone, the Malfoy family took over almost all of their businesses, specially their potion-making. They basically monopolize the market but their quality is passable at best. The Potter family created plenty of medications and brews that helped people all over the world, they were cheap and effective. The Malfoys are chocking every Knut out of the people and since they are one of the Ancient and Most Noble houses they can pretty much do whatever they want. If Harry were to reclaim his place as a Lord and renew those deal, the good that would do _alone_ would improve the living conditions of the magical population in Britain."

"Ted, you expect too much of a child." Ezekiel sighted. "Besides there's no evidence that the people that made deals with Harry's father would make new deals with a child, and one that was raised in the Muggle world. It didn't work for me, it won't work for him."

"No, it didn't work for you because people hate your family and wanted to break any they had ties with you. "Ted realized what he had said and added apologetically "Sorry, it's the way people see the Black family. Harry is the Boy Who Lived, even if they see it from a business point of view, it's perfect."

"You've think this for a while, haven't you?"Ezekiel asked suspicious.

"Ever since my father died, yes."

Ted's father had passed away of Dragon Pox years before Ezekiel had joined their little family, a fact that had affected Ted profoundly. Ezekiel knew that the man was also quite old by the time he had contracted the disease, which no doubt had been the final nail on his coffin, but choose to not point it out.

"Is there any way to do all that without involving Harry's position into this?" He asked, surprising Ted.

"Well, his name would definitely have to be involved, it's what people will recognize."

"Right, and the farmers, do any of them have any ties to my House? Ezekiel closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure, people had left him in flocks once the alleged betrayal of his uncle but a very small group had remained, specially those who depended on the lands he owned to subsistence.

"All the small farms are in your family's lands, but they won't oppose the Malfoy's."

"Very well, here is what we're going to do. We_, _and by that I mean Andi and I, will ask Harry." He saw Ted about to complain and cut him off. "It's only fair, it's his family name at the end of the day and you are too invested. Then, if he agrees and only IF that happens, I'll send a message to the farmers. I'll get them to work with us."

"How do you expect them to trust you?"

"Me? I'll have Gringotts setup wards around their properties and connect their houses to the Floo Network, I'll buy their products at full price. Lucius hasn't particularly wised up since his Death Eater days, he may try to attack one of them but once he sees their defenses he'll fold."

"And if they don't want to work with you, despite all that?"

"Then I'll raise their rent ten times it's value, kick them off when they fail to pay and divide their parcels between those who do. I imagine that will make happy quite a few." Ezekiel shrugged.

"Only you can turn something like this into a coercion charges. You do understand that this is supposed to be something that _benefits_ people, right?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely." Ezekiel nodded. "I also know that trying to deal with people appealing to their goodness of their heart is moronic. They are farmers, Ted, they get the short end of the stick anyway. This will give them more money than they'll ever have." He paused a moment and then added. "If Harry gives his approval, of course. I need to be clear about this Ted, do _not _try to influence Harry's decision. He's a boy, a small and very frightened boy. You've heard how his uncles treated him, would you abuse his trust as well?"

"NO! God no! You're right, it's just that with him here." Ted excused himself, but Ezekiel continued.

"I understand, Ted but you've said it yourself: he's here. he's family. He's not an edge to exploit. Harry will need time to make decisions on his own, we can't force him or we'll hurt him even already have experience with this sort of thing." Ezekiel pointed out. "You helped me, remember? And yes, I know things are different with him but in the end it's the same: he's alone and scared."

"You're right, I'll ask Andi later about all this but Ezekiel, if I thought of this then other people did as well. We might not have enough time, if we aren't late already."

"We'll see, about that. One more thing, I wanted to apologize to you."

"Me?" Ted asked confused. "Why?"

"For the Palace summoning, I lost my temper and shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Oh, it's alright. I know you hate that place." Ted dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You always get that Palace face when they call you, being in a bad mood is perfectly normal when they treat you like that."

"No, it's not. I let my emotions get the best of me and it was wrong. I _am_ sorry Ted." Ezekiel apologized. "What's that Palace face you were talking about?"

"Oh, you just have that look that says 'I'm going to rip you apart one molecule at the time and enjoy it.'" Ted explained. " Still, I can't believe that the Queen accepted your appointment as Harry's Magical Guardian."

"Not really." Ezekiel point out. "She just didn't oppose it, that way she can stay neutral in case something happens. I don't think there ever was a case were we had the full support of the Crown. Still, I'm going to have to think some things trough to make sure Harry gets a normal childhood."

"I'll be happy to help with that one, I've got nothing but time."

"How come, did something happened at the law firm?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. They fired me."

"WHAT, WHY?!" Ezekiel shouted enraged, leaping from his seat. First Andi and now this?

"I spoke during your trial." Ted revealed. "They sent my things trough Floo while you and Harry were away."

"Hang on, they fired you for defending me, my own Law-Wizard? Are they nuts?!"

"Apparently there was a clause in my contract, can't take a Dark Wizard accusation without the express permission of the partners. Kicked me out without even giving me my last paycheck. Even for lawyers that was a cold."

"Is there anything you can do, a lawsuit or..."

"No, checked the contract myself, it's bulletproof." Ted sighted. "Would you mind if I keep my salary for being your proxy at the Wizengamot?"

"Ted, I've told you a million times that money _is_ yours." Ezekiel told him softly. The door of the studio opened and a worried Andi appeared.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ted was just telling me about his job."

"Oh, yes, those wankers." Andy growled " Anyway I'm going to take Harry to the store, we're getting some snacks. Want me to bring you something?"

"Oh, I'll go with him" Ted said. Ezekiel gave him a look so he raised his hands" I won't ask a thing, promise. I just want to get some air."

"Very well...keep your eyes open. Harry can summon me if he's in danger but I'd rather he felt comfortable walking the streets"

They saw Ted leave with Harry trough one of the windows on the living room. It was a very normal room, by muggle standards. The walls were a smooth shade of yellow and orange, it had one big brown leather sofa in front of a wooden coffee table in the middle of it. There were two more chairs similar to the couch, one in one at the head of the table and another across the couch. A television was on the wall, placed so that everyone could see it. Once they were out of sight Ezekiel spoke while still looking trough the window.

"How long have you known about the Potters?" He finally asked.

"I didn't knew it was them, exactly. I suspected it when the Queen called for you." Andi said as she sat on the couch.

"A little heads up would've been nice. You want coffee or tea? "Ezekiel sat across her.

"And how would I've said that to you? Hey, Ezekiel, I know that you're about to go to the one place on earth that you hate the most to meet the only woman that makes your blood pressure skyrocket, but by the way, Harry might be the most powerful member of the Queen's court? I didn't even knew if that was the case." Andi snarked "Coffee, please, two sugar."

"I know," Ezekiel took out his wand and summoned the drinks and added the sugar for Andi. "How did they make it? The jump in the hierarchy, I mean. They were Healers and potion makers, for Merlin's sake."

"Well, it was a rumor of course but apparently they did what no one had done at their time."

"Which was...?"

"They stopped the Black Plague."

"Oh..." Ezekiel said. "How?"

"No idea, the Crown have never revealed much about it, or who did it for that matter, but ever since then the Black family have wanted to know. After we swore fielty to the crown they ordered us to never look into it, well they ordered the Lord of the House at least. Our ancestors took the orders literally and had the rest of the family searching for clues. As you imagine they never found anything." She took a sip. "Mmm, how come your coffee tastes better than when I do it?" She asked but Ezekiel shrugged in response. "Well, if all this fails, you'll have a very nice career as a barista." She smiled at him.

"Listen, all that beside, I need you to help me with something." Ezekiel got serious.

"By all means, what is it?"

"Harry is going to need a Mind-Healer and a tutor, but I can't have them in my house."

"You _could_ have them in a regular house. I did say that you'll need a regular house for Harry's enrollment. " Andi reminded him.

"Yes, but I don't have one yet and I don't think many will be willing to sell in my area, besides I quite like my house."

"Despite being a nesting place for the darkest magic ever created? Seriously, one of these days you'll have to show me how you make this coffee." Andi said amazed after another sip of her beverage.

"I'll figure it out, but I need somewhere for Harry to do all those things while I do it. Not to mention that I'll have to return to work once my little 'vacation' ends. I don't like the idea of him being alone."

"Right, that house is packed with Dark artifacts. Why don't you just turn them to your boss?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ezekiel was shocked. "Some of those things would send me to Azkaban just for mentioning them."

"Not to mention the things you brought back from your errands for the crown." Andi teased them.

"Nah, those thing don't work anymore. I just liked the way they looked."

"That car of your seems to work just fine. Where did you get it, anyway?"

"California, and I did destroy the magic runes and the spirit in it. It took me quite a while to get the right runes back, mind you."

"And yet you still drive as if you were possessed by an evil spirit" Andi pointed out.

"Okay, two things. One, I'm a great driver. Two, that car runs like a dream, Besides, it can self repair and never runs out of gas. It's a beauty."

"Let's leave that aside. Yes" She nodded "Harry can come here to learn and wait for you. I hear what Ted ask you, by the way. I'll make sure he doesn't push Harry."

"Thanks." Ezekiel smiled relieved. "I know how Ted gets about that. Didn't want to start a fight."

"Oh, nonsense, Ted's priority has always been the family. He'll never do anything that might hurt us and you know it. Will you and Harry be staying over for dinner?"

"No, I need to key him in the wards and then we'll eat there. He needs to know his new home and I've delayed it long enough as it is."

Ted returned with a cheerful Harry besides him, having brought a single bag of cookies.

"I told him that he could get more but he got too scared." Ted explained in a low voice to Ezekiel.

"It's alright, we'll deal with that later." He followed his aunt to the couch where Harry and Andi were talking. "Hey Harry, remember when I told you that I'd have to key you in to get into my house?"

"Yes, but how are you going to do that?" Harry asked unsure. Ezekiel reached to his head and plucked a single hair from him. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, my wards require something of the person or they activate."

"And what happens if they do that?" Harry asked while rubbing the part of his head where Ezekiel had taken the hair.

"You die."

"Oh" Harry answered, his head didn't hurt as much once he heard that. "And do you have to do that every time I need to get in?"

"Relax, it was only this time." Ezekiel assured him. "I need to go, be back in ten and we'll show you the place."

With a loud _CRACK!_ noise, he disappeared again. True to his word, Ezekiel would return ten minutes later. They'd finish drinking and eating and said their goodbyes. Andi reminded the two before leaving that Dora would most likely visit them the next day. Ezekiel apparated with Harry at the entrance of the house. It had taken quite a while for it to be restored to the grandeur of past times, since nobody had lived there since the death of his family but with enough gold and magic, not to mention some dealings with Gringotts, the house looked as impressive as Ezekiel remembered. It had to undergo some alterations, specially changing the gas lamps for runes that produced sun-like light but for the most part it was a normal wizard's home.

Yet for some reason, something bugged Ezekiel. It was almost as if he had forgotten something important, but he couldn't thinks of what it was. He placed his coat in the hanger near the entrance door while he spoke to Harry.

"Well, Harry, this is the ancestral home of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, what do you think?"

"I think it loo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Harry suddenly screamed. Ezekiel turned as fast as he could, wand in hand.

Oh, yeah, now he remembered.

Kreacher

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	24. Chapter 24

Ezekiel quickly placed himself in front of Harry, to prevent him from seeing his house-elf. He wanted to smack himself in the head but that would have to wait. The problem wasn't that Harry saw a magical creature, but the fact that it was _his_.

House-elves are between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and oversized heads and eyes. They have pointed, bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices. Some wizards, namely not the pure-blood, actually considered them cute, to Ezekiel's astonishment. Kreacher, granted, was never a looker. He had a bulbous, snout-like nose (which looked as if he had runned into a wall at full speed and never fixed it.), bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears.

That was before.

When Ezekiel decided to flee his aunt Narcissa's house, Kreacher was a bit lost. His masters had died too fast for him to be assigned. Ezekiel liked the old bat, it had been a constant companion as far as he could remember. His father Regulus had appointed him as his guardian, a job that he was to perform once the rest of his tasks around the house were done. It had been the one and only time he had shown any sign of concern for his son, who was mainly raised by his grandfather. Still, that left him with a problem at that time as he didn't fully knew how much he could trust him.

Since the house-elfs of his house were bound in servitude to the master of the house that meant that many would perish as Orion Black aged. In the end only Kreacher remained, perhaps his advanced age and his diminished need of magic allowed him to live when others had perished or maybe he just too stubborn or loyal to his house to lay down and die.

House-elf as a species needed a master. It wasn't clear when it had begun but at some point their magical species began to lose their magic, more specifically, the ability to generate their own magic. Being magical creatures this meant that their lifespan was cut down significantly over the new generations to the point where they almost became extinct. For Ezekiel, the most astonishing part was when he found out that his family _hadn't_ cause this disaster. It was at their lower point that some unnamed wizard had made the first pact with a house-elf, of course at that point they were just called elfs but that wouldn't last much. The contract was quite simple: the wizard/witch would accept the elf as their companion, providing the elf with access to their very own magic thus preventing them from dying and actually using magic. In return, the elf would provide assistance to their wizardkin counterparts using their various talents.

Flashforward a couple of centuries and they were basically slaves, except slaves could sometimes escape their fate.

Ezekiel decided to fix the issue in the most simple way and just like the wizards of old, bound the elf to his very own magic. It wasn't the best move, in hindsight, with him being a small child the strain caused him blurry vision and made it almost impossible for him to walk in a straight line and vomit everything he had in his stomach and then some, which was dreadful. Be it as it may, the new magic from a much younger master had infused new life and the now not-so-old elf managed to bring his new master to a safe place. Ezekiel had thought that Kreacher would get to live the rest of his days as a servant of the true heir of the house of Black before finally getting his much deserved rest, as the elf so much desired.

How foolish had they both been.

It had been the very same day as Ezekiel's magic was fused with the Black family magic that he saw how much it had perverted his very nature, for changing his magic had also changed his oldest friend.

Kreacher was now significantly taller, half the height of an adult human, but physically strong and tough, although his posture was hunched. His skin was now thick, thicker than a normal human, and its scaly surface littered with a variety of scars and scabs. He now also possessed two rows of crooked shark-like teeth both on his jaw and maxillae, yellow glowing eyes, overgrown claws and bat-like ears, though this ones were slimmer and straight. He sported long sideburns, along with a goatee and bushy eyebrows. All his hair was white, as if it were proof of his age but Kreacher physically resembled an elf almost twice younger than him. Instead of using leftover items as clothing the elf used a black toga for clothes. As he put it, Kreacher was only loyal to his master and would never leave his side.

"You've returned, Sire. We were quite anxious, we sensed the Magic being summoned. Of course they'll fall before you, Master." he said with a vow.

That had been one of the many changes Ezekiel noted in Kreacher, as the elf had always been on the proudful side since he served his House. Now he downright dismissed other creatures, in his eyes they were pathetic at best.

"Kreacher, change into a house-efl." Ezekiel ordered.

"Sire?"

"NOW, KREACHER!"

The elf, if that was what it could be called, snapped his fingers and changed back to his 'old' self.

"It's okay, Harry. He isn't scary, it's just a house elf." Ezekiel assured Harry, who hide behind him.

"M-mm-monster." The scared boy mumbled.

"No,no...no. He's not a monster, he's a...a... Butler! Yes, he's my butler, that's right." He assured him before turning to his servant. "Kreacher, this is Harry Potter. He's the godson of Sirius Black and cousin of mine trough his sworn brother. He's under MY protection, understood?"

"Yes, Sire." Kreacher vowed again with respect, but Ezekiel caught the disdainful look he gave to Harry.

"He's my family, Kreacher." Ezekiel repeated sternly. "If you disrespect him, you're disrespecting _me_ and I shall punish you accordingly." This had the desired effect as the elf knelt at his feet, with his head touching the ground.

"Kreacher will never disrespect you, Master! Kreacher is a servant of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black." He screamed desperately.

"Of which Harry Potter is now under it's protection. Furthermore, Harry's orders are to be followed. He fall behind Andromeda in importance, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master!" The elf answered with his head still glued to the floor.

"Very well, now get up and set the room next to mine for Harry. I won't tolerate any mistakes either from you or the others, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master!"

"One more thing. " Ezekiel added before the elf could get up. "Seeing as your image disturbs Harry, you and the others shall alter your appearance to look as you were before your service to my House. Now, go and do _not_ disappoint me."

"Yes, Master!" and just like that the elf had disappeared.

"You okay, Harry?" The poor boy was still shacking.

"I-it w-was a mmmonster."

"No, no. Kreacher is my servant, he and the rest tend to the house." Ezekiel explained to him.

"Others?" Harry asked shaking. "There's more of them?"

"Just three more, the house is too big for a single elf."

"And they all look like that?"

"Yes, but they won't hurt you. They serve me and they'll protect your. They're also very good cooks."

"They'll protect me?"

"Yes, they're a bit obsessive in their loyalty to me, but I've said that you're to be protected then they'll do it to their end. If I say that you're family then they'll treat you as such." Ezekiel assured him. "How about I show you the house while they get you setup?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

Walked trough the house, Ezekiel showed him the ground floor. He explained that it used to be filled with portraits, but had decayed over the years and decided to remove them. Then he showed Harry how to change the intensity of the lights.

"What was there?" Harry pointed to an empty frame that took over most of the wall.

"That was a portrait of my grandmother. Had to cut it out, she had some temper."

"The paint...had a temper?" Harry asked confused.

"Things are different when magic is involved, Harry. Just because things don't move in the Muggle world, doesn't mean that they'll do the same in the magical one."

"So, the paintings move in your world?"

"And talk. My grandmother wasn't the most pleasant woman to be around, her painting acted as she would at the time it was created. Even for me she was a bit too much." Ezekiel confessed.

The rest of the tour went smoothly, Harry saw what would be his house for the next years with his eyes wide open until they finally reached his new room.

"Well, this is it." Ezekiel gestured at the room, it had carved wooden headboards on the beds, velvet curtains, and fine wall hangings and furniture. Ezekiel had all the Gryffindor banners along with the motorbikes posters and the pictures of women in small bikinis removed years ago.

He had placed those in the desks of some colleagues of him that had to be reprimanded for one reason or another.

Yes, it was a childish thing to do but sometimes he _really_ needed to laugh.

"This is_ my_ room?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yes, all for you. I know it's a bit empty but think it this way: you got an entire room to fill with the things you like."

"I don't know what I like." Harry confessed.

"Well, you have time to figure it out." Ezekiel consoled him. "It's late already, how about dinner?

"Are they really going to cook for us?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll introduce you to the rest of the elfs." He said as they began walking to the dining room on the ground floor.

The introduction didn't take long, specially since the House-Elfs looked like House-Elfs. Ezekiel had learned from the incident with Kreacher and had picked a particular type of elf. These three had served Dark families and had been discarded when they couldn't take their abuse anymore.

Thrown to the streets, Ezekiel had approached them and promised one thing: revenge. Sure, it was not the best way to get a servant but Ezekiel had done something they didn't think was possible.

He had actually delivered on his promise.

They had been some of his first arrests and while some of the elves had rejected his service, they had been grateful for what he had done.

The three that remained were loyal to a fault. Kreacher had taken over as a head elf, commanding over the rest. Two female, one male. Loopy and Rinky were kicked out of two different houses, burned for failing to poison their masters enemies, while Zobkey had been used as a spy but his age had caught up to him.

All of them discarded, all of them avenged.

All of them loyal.

Of course Harry didn't knew of this and Ezekiel would instruct them not to tell.

They eat their meal and Harry was surprised by the flavor of it. They both got ready for bed as Ezekiel wrote a letter for Gringotts regarding what Harry would need for his education.

Ezekiel couldn't wait for for things to calm down.

Then the punishment would begin.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ezekiel woke up that morning feeling completely and utterly relaxed. Sure, Andi's couch was fine and the hospital bed were acceptable, yet they couldn't hold a candle to his fifty thousand Galleons special mattress and an acromantula silk pajama set.

Merlin's magic, being rich was great.

He put on his slippers and walked to wake up Harry, not trusting his elves for such a delicate matter. They had the habit of doing such things in group and they all seemed to move, breath and blink in unison. If it was disturbing for him, Harry would ask to leave the house in a heartbeat.

He approached the room and noticed that the door was open. The bed was already made, of course. The elves managed the house with an almost militar precision and their service was top notch. Seeing that Harry wasn't there nor in the bathroom, Ezekiel went down to the lower floor as perhaps he was having breakfast. He found Harry in the dining room, standing next to the large table and Kreacher seemed to be speaking to him. As ordered, he looked as a House-elf but it seemed as if his conversation was intimidating Harry.

"Harry, there you are." Ezekiel called as he approached them. Harry jumped on his spot and Kreacher vowed to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Ezekiel." Harry answered a bit unsure. "I was just going to make breakfast, but he doesn't like it."

"Master, Master Harry mustn't cook, that is a job for the servants of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black" Kreacher explained. "It's not proper for a Master, Master."

"Harry, you don't have to cook anymore. Cleaning, cooking and all that staff is taken care by the elves."

"Master Harry mustn't, Master! He mustn't! It's we, the servants of The Ancient and Most No"

"Kreacher, please stop using the full title of my house, it gives me a headache."

"Yes, Master." The elf vowed.

"Don't worry about the food, Harry." Ezekiel assured him but a smell caught his attention. Looking at the table he saw a full breakfast already setup, which surprised him since he had only recently awaken. "Why don't we eat? Once Dora gets here we can get you a new wardrobe."

"No, Master! You can't!" Kreacher interrupted.

"Why not?" Ezekiel asked, surprised that the elf denied him anything.

"It's...it's cold, master. The others made it for Master Harry, but he wouldn't eat it!"

"Is there something you don't like, Harry? Anything you can't eat?" Ezekiel asked curious. "We can get you anything you like."

"No." The boy denied and pointed at the table."It's not for me"

"Yes, it is." Ezekiel said slowly. "Why would you think that?" Ezekiel asked as he silenced the elf with a gesture.

"I...I don't eat at the table."

"Why not?"

"It's not-I'm not" Harry babbled.

"Harry, I'll say this once. I will not repeat myself, it's not up for discussion. You're family, you eat at the table. You're not now or ever be any less than me or any other. Period. Understood?" He saw Harry nod. "Good. This is officially the last time we'll have this conversation."

A sudden violent noise startled them but Ezekiel calmed down once he heard Dora's cursing.

"For heaven's sake, Nymphadora, could you stop wrecking my house!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Zeke? Where are you?" She shouted back.

"Dining room, and stop shouting!"

As they heard Dora's steps approaching, Ezekiel turned to Harry.

"I swear, she will demolish this house one of these days."

"Mistress Tonks tripped again, Master." Kreacher informed to an annoyed Ezekiel, who shook his head.

Seeing the cold meal, Ezekiel pointed at it.

"Kreacher, please heat that up. I'll have the usual." The elf vowed and took the food back to the kitchen as Dora entered the room.

"Wotcha, fam. How's it going?"

"Hello, Dora. Just cleaning something up with Harry here. Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"If you insist."

"Very well, let's sit down at the table. Shall we, Harry?"

The started boy looked at him unsure of what to do, but Ezekiel gave him an assuring look and the boy and he sat at the table, although he still looked a bit unsure.

"Everything alright? Dora asked curiously.

"Couldn't be better. Shall we?" Ezekiel said as he pulled a chair for her.

The food appeared before them and they started eating.

"So Harry, how was your first night in the haunted house?"

"The bed was nice."

"Just that? No creepy noises, no cursed umbrella stands that trips you over and breaks your nose?"

"No." Whispered an impressed Harry.

"For the last time, Dora. That umbrella stand isn't cursed and _you_ can't break anything, _Miss Metamorphmagus_"

"Oh, really?" Asked an enraged Dora. "Then why do I hit that fucking thing every time I'm here?"

"Dora, cousin mine, I love you. I really, _really_ do, but every time you're off the clock or goofing around you're the human equivalent of a wrecking ball." Ezekiel said as kindly and lovingly as possible, before turning serious. "And don't curse in front of Harry."

"Sorry, dad." She blew him a raspberry. "If that thing isn't cursed then why do I keep tripping over it? Did you tell the elves to put it there on purpose?"

"You trip over the umbrella stand, the rug and everything else that isn't nailed to the floor, but only that seems to matter to you. Is it possible that you actually like it and want me to give it to you?"

"Fuck, no. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen and I'd set it on fire if it was mine. Why don't you just throw it away or sell it?"

"You'll watch your language around Harry or I'll kick you out of this house, am I clear?" Ezekiel said sternly. So much for a quiet morning. Dora raised her hands in response. "It's an antique, for your information, made of a russian gigant. You can't find those anymore."

"And they're illegal." Dora guessed.

"Yes, that too."

"You have many bad things?" Asked Harry.

"I wouldn't say many, but that reminds me. " Ezekiel spoke to the air. "Kreacher, I need you to round up all the Dark objects in the house, including the books. Don't touch the ones in my studio. We need to make sure Harry can't get them."

"I-I won't touch any bad thing." Harry said nervously.

"I know you won't, Harry" Ezekiel smiled. "But many of those objects have a charm that draws attention to them. I didn't remove it because they don't affect me or the elves, but for a child it might be a bit too strong."

"Look, why don't we hurry up here. Do you need me for anything?" Dora asked.

"Actually I do, Harry here is lacking a wardrobe and I was hoping you could help me to get him a new one."

"Me, buy him new clothes?" Dora asked disbelievingly.

Ezekiel did had to give her that. Dora's entire wardrobe was second had, bought at salvation army stores. It did gave her the punk rock look that she liked, with army boots, jeans and a black shirt that had a logo at some point, with another plaid shirt on it, along with a leather jacket which was currently on the back of the chair.

"I can take care of the formal part. I hoped that you'd help him get a style of his own."

"From a department store?" She asked, still not believing what she was hearing.

"He already had his _cousin's_ hands me down, I think he needs to know what new clothes feel like, don't you?"

"Alright, I'll help him out. You okay with that, Harry?" She asked the boy.

"I don't really need much. I can do with three shirts and two pants." Harry explained but Dora cut him off.

"We'll get you much more than that, Harry." She assured him.

They finished their meal and Ezekiel got to change back to his room. He had kept the coat he had received from Gringotts, but now wore a hoodie under his Crombie coat, a T-shirt and a pair of baggy plaid trousers along with his goblin made leather shoes. As he finished he heard a knocking on the door. He opened it to see a regretfully looking Dora.

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy, just one little thing."

"Which is...?"

"I called Mum and Dad trough the floo. They wanted to know how Harry spent the night."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, but then Mum wanted to know what we where going to do today and..."

"No!" Ezekiel groaned.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "It just slipped!"

"When is she coming?"

"...she's already here."

"For fuck sake, Dora. She's is going to have us check every store in the city!"

"Dad sends his condolences."

"Alright." Ezekiel sighted. "Let's go, I'm sure Andi will_ love_ to look for a new style for the us both while she's at it"

Dora shivered at the thought of it and walked behind him downstairs, where her mother was already planning a full shopping spree for Harry.

"Heyyy Andi, how are you doing?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hi, Ezekiel. Dora told me what you were planning. Do you mind if I tag along? Kids need all sorts of clothes these days." Andromeda smiled.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Ezekiel lied trough his teeth. His tone was as cordial as possible, his eyes screamed _I'm going to murder my cousin_. "But please remember that we're just going to get clothes for Harry that _he_ likes. There's no need to raid everything store in London for the perfect outfit for every occasion on every season, okay?"

"Oh, nonsense. You of all people should know that first impressions are very important. Besides, look at him! Ever since he came from Mungo he has become quite a looker, don't you think so?" She said as she ruffled Harry's hair.

Again, he had to give credit where it was due. Harry's looks had taken a turn for the better, although he needed to get a haircut. New shirts were a no brainer, perhaps in blue or green. New pants as well, jeans or..._wait_. His train of thought hit the breaks as Andi's face lighted up, no doubt already knowing what went trough his mind.

"And we can pick up a few things for you both as well, do you think that Dora needs a new sweater?"

"No, I don't!" Dora shouted behind him.

"Hello, love. Why are you doing behind Zeke? C'mon, I'm your mother not a dragon." Andromeda said in the sweet tone that only a mother is able to feign.

_That's only because she didn't tell you of her tattoos_, Ezekiel thought. His cousin came from behind and smiled innocently to her mother.

"Wotcha, Mom. Ready to go shopping?"

"Absolutely, perhaps we can finally get you some clothes that don't look like were taken from a bin?." Andromeda smiled.

"You brought her, you suffer. Remember the rule." Ezekiel whispered to her.

"And you too, Ezekiel. How about some new trousers, eh?"

Ezekiel thought he had gotten unnoticed, but now there would be hell to pay.

"How about you get the car going? That way the elves can take the bags from the trunk and nobody will notice."

"You have a car?" Harry asked surprised.

"Really, of all the things you've seen and heard_ that_ is the part that surprises you?" Ezekiel snorted. "Got it from a trip to America, you'll like it."

They gathered their coats and left the house. As soon as Harry step down the stairs at the entrance, he turned around to see the house disappear between the numbers 13 and 11, his mouth open in shock.

"In case you need to get back in." Ezekiel whispered into his ear. "Keep your eyes on _that_ spot over there and remember that your house is at 12 Grimmauld Place. Give it a try." He encouraged him.

Sure enough, the house reappeared shortly and Harry smiled at him, his eyes glowing.

"Remember it's a secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Harry nodded happily.

Harry's surprise wouldn't end there, as they entered a garage and Harry saw Ezekiel's car. Uncle Vernon used to gloat about his Austin Metro, but this one was on a league of his own.

It was as red as a forest fire with a white ivory stripe on the sides. It was beautiful.

"1958 Plymouth Fury." Ezekiel explained. "Runs like Hell, never runs out of gas and repairs itself."

"How did you get it?" Harry asked amazed.

"I was visiting the States, the Crown asked me to take a look at some...incidents. Found it running around, quite a nasty soul inside. One small burst of _this_." He showed his family ring. "And all I had to do was remake some runes and _Bam!_, free car."

"A soul?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Long story, cool car. Let's go."

They entered the car and felt it's engine roar as Dora fastened Harry's seatbelt. The car an trough the streets at an unnatural speed, yet not a single head turned to see them, all the way to the department store.

Harry and his new family got out of the car. He and Ezekiel were grinning, Dora was annoyed and Andi shook so much she could barely stand.

Andromeda's revenge wouldn't wait, as she had them look at each and every store in the building. Given that his car moved_ much_ faster than a normal one she had them visit the clothing district as well. They finally returned to the house twelve hours later, the elves having apparated enough clothes to Harry's closet to dress up a small village.

On the other hand, Harry finally got a haircut. It took some time to convince him but after much insistence from Andromeda and a reminder by Dora the he could make his hair grow again, he relented. They managed to cut down most of his hair, the boy had a mane of tangled hair and managed to left him with enough to cover his scar. All in all, he seemed quite happy with it.

They entered the house exhausted. Andi accompanied Harry to his room to show him where his new clothes would be.

"I hate you so much." Ezekiel said as soon as he saw them disappear up the stairs.

"Yeah, me too." Dora agreed as they walked towards Ezekiel's studio.

It wasn't as lavish as the rest of the house. It was entirely made of wood, the biggest piece of furniture was his mahogany desk which was next to bookcases that covered three of the room's walls. Each and every book was Dark, but Ezekiel had removed any courses that might be on them a long time ago.

As soon as Ezekiel sat on his chair, the desk started making bumping sounds as something was trying to get out.

"Can't believe that you still use that thing." Dora said.

"You know very well how much I need it." He countered before being surprised by Harry's voice.

"What do you need?"

"Hey Harry, has Mum drive you mental yet?" Dora asked.

"She showed me where everything was but didn't liked how they ordered the shirts, so she sent me here."

"Well, as much as I like to have you here, please knock before you enter this room. I usually check this little library for reference and what appears in those books isn't for children." Ezekiel lectured him.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Harry said meekly. Hearing the banging noise coming from the desk, he pointed at it. "What's in there?"

"Well, if you must know. One way Dark Wizards are spotted has to do with animals, with very few exceptions like snakes, the rest of the animal kingdom pretty much hate us. Dogs are the worst. "Ezekiel sighted." It makes it harder to keep an owl for day to day mail, they tend to abandon us." Ezekiel explained.

"Why do you use owls for your letters?"

"Magic and electricity don't mix, Harry." Dora chimed in. "Usually magic messes up electronic devices but if many wizards gather around in an unprotected place, electric appliances just blow up. That's why places like the Alley had to be warded off to prevent magic from coming out."

The desk actually shook this time, startling the boy but Ezekiel slammed his hand on it and the banging calmed down.

"My ancestors came up with a solution, of sorts. Of course, it had to do with black magic but it does work better than expected." Ezekiel continued.

"And what is it?" Harry asked curious.

"Nothing for you to see, I'm afraid. Now, don't give me that look." Ezekiel said seeing Harry pouting. "Young children shouldn't be so accustomed to see black magic, so go outside and wait for a moment while I send these letters. No peeking, am I clear?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to leave too?" Ezekiel asked Dora. "I know you don't like it."

For all response Dora got up and joined Harry in the hall, while Ezekiel wrote down a letter to Gringotts. Harry would need his Mind-Healer and a tutor if he was to join a school next year.

As the door closed, Ezekiel opened a drawer on the desk.

"**Get out**." He ordered. As commanded, a small black ball floated out of the furniture gently as if it was riding a non existent draft of wind.

The creature itself had no name. It didn't need one. This small perversion of nature, which was of course the only thing that The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black was able to produce.

But not the worst, not by a long shot.

"**I have a letter that I want you to deliver.**" Ezekiel said, the Black Magic dyeing his voice. This guaranteed that it only respond to him. "**Gringotts, account manager. **_**Do no be seen**_" He ordered as he extended the letter to it.

The small ball emitted a ripping sound, as rubber stretched almost to the point of ripping in half. Suddenly, the ball began to increase in size, two slim protuberances from it's sides expanded upwards. Black feathers began to appear from it, on at the time piercing from inside its body. At the same time the bottom part began to expand, when talons ripped out of it. It's new legs began lifting it's featherly body from the desk, while feathers in it's back formed a tail. Finally, a new small protuberance appeared right in the top of the sphere. This one was quickly pierced from within to form an avian head, although unlike birds this one had many beaks that formed a jaw. The sphere fully transformed into a small black peregrine falcon but if one where to look at its eyes -ignoring it's beaked jaw - there was another detail that would give the animal away, for it's eyes possessed three white pupils each.

The newborn creature made a small bow before taking the letter with its beak and promptly flew away. Ezekiel wasn't concern with Dora or Harry seeing it, the creature wasn't an actual living being. It wouldn't eat, sleep or get tired and it would always fly at maximum speed. There was no way neither of them could see it. At least of that he was certain.

"Ezekiel! Ezekiel!" An excited Harry ran back into his studio. "What was that bird?"

"You...saw it?" Ezekiel asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it was so fast! It was almost like a black line going through the house! And why were his eyes white? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Ezekiel stared at the young boy in front of him as if suddenly he had grown another head. He saw Dora walking behind Harry, wearing the same astonished expression that he had.

"Did _you_ saw it?" Ezekiel asked but she simply shook her head. "Harry, what did you saw, could you tell me?"

"It was a small bird, but it was too black so I couldn't see much! "Harry explained excitedly "And it was so _fast, _I've never seen a bird like that! Is it magic?"

"Yes, but not the kind that you can use."

"But will you ever teach me how to do something like that?"

"Harry, you don't need that creature." Ezekiel explained patiently. "That is something that was created for the Lord of this House, there's nothing like it. Besides you aren't a Dark wizard, I'm sure your owl won't leave you."

"I have an owl?" Harry jumped again. "I love birds, they can fly all the time!"

"Do you like flying, Harry?" Dora asked amused.

"When I was with my uncles, I used to dream all the time about it." Harry confessed with a sad smile. "To leave and never look back."

"Well, you don't have an owl right now. "Ezekiel clarified. "But when you're older, if you promise to take care of it, sure. I'll buy you your first owl."

"Really? Thanks!" Harry ran around the desk and hugged Ezekiel, who chuckled at the sudden burst of affection. "Alright, alright but I won't buy it for some time now. Let's get dinner, shall we? I reckon that Andi must have finished with the elves by now."

"Yes, I'll tell her about the bird!" Harry ran to meet Andi, while both cousins watched him entertained.

"So he likes flying..." Ezekiel thought out loud while he smiled.

"If you think he's excited now, wait until I tell him about the flying brooms and Quidditch" Dora pointed at the running kid with her thumb.

Ezekiel's head suddenly flashed images of Harry being hit by a bludger while flying at high speeds and his smile vanished instantly.

"Don't you dare."

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ezekiel wouldn't have to worry about Harry discovering flying brooms for quite a while, as thankfully Dora decided that she owed him one for the shopping spree. After a nice dinner, he and Andi were able to speak with him regarding the potions issue. While they explained the reason for his family fortune, Ezekiel even tried to sweeten the deal, telling him that in the event he choose to remain in the Muggle world it would provide him with a stable income. Harry wouldn't hear any of it. The moment they said that with his family's recipes he could help other people he ignored everything else they told him and gave his full approval.

It was disconcerting to Ezekiel, dealing with someone that acted so selfless. He was still a child, he reasoned, so maybe more down the line he'd see a more profit oriented mindset. Andi laughed at him when he mentioned this after she and Dora said their goodbyes, while Harry went to sleep.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet. "Andromeda chuckled. "He trusts you."

"Can't think why, I haven't done much to earn it."

"You're joking, right?" Dora laughed. "You took him out of that house."

"I only did that because I'm the only wizard that could destroy the wards in that house." He replied. "If magic wasn't present those people would've been behind bars ages ago."

"But they _didn't_" Dora pointed out. "And magic _was_ involved. He was about to be beaten up when, lo and behold, an angry hero comes along. His own personal Black knight."

"Are you _drunk_?" Was all that Ezekiel could ask.

"No, but the night is young. Seriously, so far you have done more for that kid that anyone has ever done in his entire life. You should be proud." She said as she punched his shoulder.

"You've kept your promises to him, you haven't lied to him" Andi continued. "But let me warn you, as a father, there will come a time when you'll have to be though. It isn't all fun and games, you know?

"Good thing I'm not his father, then. "Ezekiel pointed out. "I'll deal with those problems when I have to, he's not going to have it easy when he grows up. And _I don't lie_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. " Dora rolled her eyes at him. "Look, right now you, my sarcastic snob of a cousin, are the best thing that has ever happened to Harry. _**Don't**_ fuck it up."

"You can talk to me or Ted anytime you have doubts, Ezekiel" Andromeda kissed him on the cheek, before getting the floo dust from the chimney.

"If you need someone to look after him, give me a call." Dora hugged quickly him before following her mother through the green fire, leaving Ezekiel standing on his spot, none the wiser.

The rest of Ezekiel's vacation from the magical community went without much to say. Just as he requested, Harry started seeing a Mind-Healer and took private lessons at the Tonk's house.

Gringotts would make sure that their employees were faithful with their contracts, but it didn't stop him from reminding them - in no uncertain terms - that whatever the Goblin Kingdom would do, he'd be worst. Once he made sure they knew of the possible consequences, he waited a full week to check with Harry if anyone had said or done anything out of line.

The message had been received loud and clear.

The Mind-Healer's results would obviously take longer to appear but as far as the teacher said, Harry was a fairly good student. He had the same study issues that many of the kids of his age had, of course, but the man explained that those would disappear over time. As with the therapy, it was just a matter of patience and time.

As Ezekiel prepared for his first day back at the Ministry, he laid all the items that he'd carry that day. Sunglasses, wallet, wand-holster, car keys and his gun and it's holster. It hadn't been a easy choice, the model of the gun that is.

Ezekiel had his run ins with the magical american law enforcement forces in the past in different circumstances and noticed that they had started carrying fireguns like their muggle counterparts. The why was quite obvious once they explained it to him: unlike magic, using a firearm wasn't as physically straining and in some cases, depending on the proficiency of the agent, even faster than using a wand. Given that wizards and witches were tougher than Muggles thanks to the protection afforded by their own magic, shooting one was rarely lethal.

It took no time for him to copy that habit from his american counterparts, this being a serious matter he had gotten himself certificated in the proper use and maintenance of such tools. Dora had followed suit and as far as they knew, they were the only two Aurors that carried them. While she had opted for a reliable option as a M1911 pistol, he had chosen a simpler and, at least in his opinion, better tool in the form of a Colt Python revolver, the simplicity of which allowed to have it engraved with runes and symbols to make sure that the gun wouldn't be heard if he fired it . The how's and why's each thought that their choice was better had been a source of argument that showed no sight of ending, until they decided to never bring the subject up having grown tired of the argument. Ezekiel hadn't taken his gun with him the day he was summoned by Harry, as he had to go to the courtroom that day he had assumed it wouldn't be necessary. A mistake that he'd never make again. Of course, Andromeda Tonks had been unaware of this particular subject. That was until the situation behind Mungo's but given the fact that she hadn't screamed their ears off, he assumed that she had forgotten it or just let it go.

He finished suiting up, had breakfast with Harry and dropped him of at his aunt's. Harry had become quite accustomed to Ezekiel's driving, apparently he too liked the thrill of speed. It wouldn't be until he had arrived to the Ministry's entrance that he'd start feeling the glances of the people around him. He was walking into a place that was handled by two different sides. None of them liked him, he didn't like them either.

This was going to be fun.

In order to access the office section, he had to go through a line where a wizard inspected each and every wand of the newcomers. That employee usually abused his limited authority, to make him wait for over twenty to thirty minutes longer than other wizards. He didn't understood why he did this, but apparently the man enjoyed it. He endured it since he didn't want to make waves and to be considered just another employee. Now he had other priorities, so he just walked pass through the line. This didn't sit well with the man.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Ezekiel heard the shout behind him. The entire room had fallen silent as he continued walking, with everyone staring at him. "Oi, Black!"

_That_ had done it. Ezekiel stopped walking and turned around slowly, taking off his sunglasses as he did.

"Yes?"

"Y-y-you need to get your wand checked" The man said, his bravado vanished after looking at his eyes for a moment before looking downward.

"Why?" Ezekiel asked as he walked towards the man, who had by now started shivering. "Is there any doubt of who I am?"

"N-no, you can go, Black."

"_**Black**_?" He questioned playfully.

"My Lord."

"**And don't you forget it.**" Ezekiel whispered to him while allowing the Black Magic to come out a bit. Satisfied with the man's high-pitched meep, Ezekiel turned back towards his office.

The walk towards the elevator that would take him to the Auror Department was a quiet one. Usually it was filled to the brim but this time people actually made room for him. It would be a lie to say that he didn't like it. The Archive was on the farthest part of the Auror Level in the underground Ministry of Magic. The room had been enlarged using magic, but it was still packed with file cabinets piled one next to the other and even on top of each other, all the way up to the roof. It had no windows nor ventilation, for it was designed to be operated entirely by magic.

It took almost three months for Ezekiel to come up with a pattern that would allow for wind to run trough the room without disturbing the rest of the magic. He was quite proud of himself, truth be told, an Egyptian glyph pattern on the roof that he had learned from his days in school, which was used for pharaohs. It even self regulated the room temperature. As comfortable as the room was, he wasn't able to reach it. As he walked pass the office, a familiar voice called him.

"Auror Black, to my office!" He heard from the briefing room. Calling was a nice term.

Turning around, this time without a single complain, Ezekiel entered Madam Bones office, who was currently designating task for the day, and sat on one of the chairs to wait for her to finish. She would join him twenty minutes later, a mixture of annoyance and tiredness and sat behind her desk.

"Madam Bones, I've returned as instructed."

"I can see that, Auror new cousin is in good health, I presume ?" Ezekiel couldn't help to chuckle at that. Presume, how cute.

"He's in remarkably good health, Madam Bones, I assure you."

"That's good to hear. "She nodded. "I've also heard that you've met with Her Majesty."

"Have you, now? I must say Madam bones, you have superb hearing."

"This isn't a joke, Auror Black."

"Nor is any of your business, Madam Bones." Ezekiel countered harshly. "And I assure you, despite what you might think, there isn't a single smile on my face."

"I won't allow your disrespect, Black" Madam Bones chastised him coldly.

"Then let me be absolutely clear, _Amanda_." Ezekiel interrupted her, taking her by surprise. "If you wish to speak to matters related to work, Auror Black will be happy to assist in any possible way he can. Any and all related matters to Harry Potter shall be dealt by Ezekiel Black. A Lord. And I shall respond to those who seek to pry into my family matters as I see fit."

"Is that a threat?" Madam Bones tone lowered dangerously.

"Only if you force my hand, Amanda."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke again. The number of people that could look at Ezekiel's eyes seemed to be increasing, and he found that he didn't quite like that.

"I'm not your enemy, Black."

"But you aren't my friend either, Bones. Let me be clear, Harry's safety is my only priority."

"That didn't stop you from using his name for a new business." Bones accused him.

"That decision was made with Harry's blessing." Ezekiel countered. "He was fully informed of each and every step. I didn't proceed until I was sure he understood everything."

"So, does that mean that Lord Potter will be joining Magical Britain, then? The rumor is that you were willing to defy the Crown itself. To live as a Muggle, if he chose to."

"I'd _very_ much like to know just who is the one spreading those rumors, but yes. " That shocked Bones, who didn't try to hide it. "I presented the choice to him, Her Majesty didn't like it but didn't oppose it."

"You expect me to believe that he could help all those people, and yet not be a part of them?"

"I don't expect you to do _anything_, Bones. Whatever he chooses, he knows that he has the full support of my House. The rest of it, is none of anybody's business." Ezekiel responded.

"I see...it will be interest - to say the least - to see how you plan to enforce that decision." She shrugged. "My niece will be quite sad, hearing he won't appear in public."

"Not in front of the _magic_ public, at least for now. Is your niece one of his fans?"

"No, not at that level. We lost our family during the War, it's just she and me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bones. How old was she?"

"Just a baby, she's a few months younger than Harry actually. If he chooses to go to Hogwarts they'll be in the same year."

"If that's the case, I'm sure Harry will be very lucky to meet...I'm sorry, what's her name?"

"Susan." Bones replied absentmindedly. "After my mother. He'd probably recognize the name, she send him a letter on the anniversary of the Dark Lord's demise."

"I'm sorry, Madam Bones." Ezekiel's tone became more respectful. "I'm afraid Harry has never received a letter from her."

"Oh, I assure you, she did. The last two years, in fact. Perhaps he didn't remember it, I imagine that he receives quite a few letters, wouldn't hold it against him if he doesn't remember."

"Perhaps I've misspoke, Madam Bones. Harry has never received a letter from anybody. Ever."

"Oh, I keep forgetting. Those Muggles must've destroyed them." She shook her head.

"No, Madam Bones. Harry Potter has never received a letter, in any form, directed to him."

"How is that possible? If not on the anniversary, then at least on his birthday." Madam Bones became upset. "How could he not receive..." The question remained lingering in the air. Ezekiel looked at her, seeing the pieces fit in place before her. "Someone tampered with his mail, isn't it?"

"That is a very strong possibility, Madam Bones." Ezekiel coincided.

"You knew about this?" She asked, changing to a more accusing tone.

"I suspected it after he told me about his life, there were too many signals for people not to notice. Something or _someone_ had to be playing interference, otherwise we wouldn't be here today."

"And you feigned interest just to reach that point?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head. "But your niece is proof that foul play has been done."

"I'm happy she was able to prove your theory, Auror Black." Madam Bones tone became glacial.

"I assure you Madam Bones, there was no ill intent from my part. I'll ask Harry to respond to her."

"That won't be necessary, Auror Black." Well, Ezekiel thought, there goes the friendship. Still, having her angry would be better than concerned. "I'll look into the matter myself, if someone - we shan't accuse Dumbledore until I get the evidence - did tampered with Harry Potter's mail, charges will be presented."

"Very well, Madam Bones. If possible, I'd also like to have someone check the wards that were placed on the house Harry used to live. Given that our only source of information was Dumbledore, I find myself doubting the veracity of his statements."

"That's not possible, Black." She raised her finger when she saw Ezekiel started talking. "Whatever it is that you did, it erased Magic - as a whole - for a kilometer around that property for over six hours. I had your cousin check once the natural magic flowed back into that place. Any evidence that might've been, you destroyed it completely. All we have is the statements from their neighbors."

"...and you aren't going to ask me what did I that caused that?" Ezekiel asked cautiously.

"I already saw what it did, Black and I'll make sure that it's the last time that happens. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to hear, speak or feel that thing again. If I _ever_ caught you using whatever the hell that was, I'll throw you into the Veil myself, am I clear?" She asked enraged.

"Crystal."

"Another thing." Bones took a file from her desk and passed on to him. "The Coppers are calling in their favor for the whole Macnair affair. You requested it, you deal with it. It seems one of our own caught their attention"

"Oh" Ezekiel exclaimed intrigued. "Theft?"

"That's for you to find out. All you need to know is in that dossier. Dismissed." And with that, Madam Bones turned to the documents on her desk and started working on them. Ezekiel took the file and walked towards the door, stopped himself before opening it and turned towards her. "I'm not your enemy either, Amanda." with that out of the way he left the room. He didn't bother with any of the looks or comments directed his way until he reached the Archive.

He didn't knew how long had passed since he sat down at his little desk and started looking at the file when the door opened violently; an angry Dora walked towards him. She was in fact so enraged, her hair had turned dark red.

"You're unbelievable, you know that!"

"Hello, Dora." Ezekiel responded dryly. "Please, come on in."

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Nymphadora. When did you started telling my secrets to the head of the DLME?" Ezekiel asked calmly looking at the file, without turning to see her.

"What? What are you..." She asked confused.

"Let me refresh your memory, then." Ezekiel said while he closed the door with a wave of his wand. "There were only five people who knew what I offered Harry, those same five people knew what I discussed with the Queen. Her Majesty, me, Ted, Andi and you. She won't tell a soul the things that we discussed, it would require her to give me her official approval, and Satan will ice skate in Hell before that happens. I told you three people and not another soul. Ted is bound by his Law-Wizard vow, not that it matters since he knows how dangerous this information could be. Andi was raised a Black, she knows how to keep a secret. That leaves _you_. Spit it out" Ezekiel ordered.

"She's not your enemy Ezekiel, if she knows..."

"She's not my ally either Nymphadora! There's a _small_ difference in case you hadn't noticed! Unless she's willing to make an alliance trough an Unbreakable Vow, she's as much of a threat to Harry and me as any other." Ezekiel chastised her. "Now, if it's not too much to ask, would you kindly keep your mouth shut? I have yet to figure who's my enemy and I'd like to do so without having to worry for any leaks from my side."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just wanted to help." She raised her hands, her hair changing to a light brown.

"I know, but please from now on, vow first and information later. Please?"

"Alright." Dora relented. "Madam Bones said you had a case." She quickly changed the subject. "Told me to keep an eye on you."

"Is she afraid I might hurt the suspect?" Ezekiel finally looked at, raising an eyebrow.

"According to her, and I quote 'There's less of a chance that he'd start an inquisition if you're there to put him in his place.' Her words, not mine"

"The faith that woman places in me is astonishing." Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

"So, what is it?"

"Fraud, apparently." Ezekiel passed the file to her. "Or some kind of financial crime, I'd have to look up the right term."

"Ian Mills, lawyer. Worked for... the Magic Circle?" Dora read confused.

"It's a term, the Magic Circle are the five greatest multinational law firms in London. It doesn't say which one, though" Ezekiel explained.

"Riiiight." Dora continued. "He works there for twelve years, during which he meets one Jane Hansen. Two years later, they get married. Is she one of us?" Ezekiel nodded. "One promotion after the other, he's described as having a 'magic touch' for turning the worst cases around. Has one kid but the wife died during childbirth. His perfect record goes down the drain and they sack him. I wonder what could have happened?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's not all" Ezekiel continued, showing her the other part of the file. "This part is from our side. The kid goes away for a while, I assume he was enrolled into Hogwarts. Years later, the prodigal son returns, having following his father's footsteps and becomes a Law-Wizard. The father starts several business on both sides. but the ones in Diagon crashed and burned but he starts a very profitable art dealership in Muggle London."

"I don't get it, he obviously used his wife's magic when he was a lawyer." Dora said. "But there's no way to prove it now, what do they want us to do?"

"Apparently the art business is doing _too_ well. Take a look, third page." Ezekiel nodded at the file. Dora's eyes widened at the numbers, whistling slowly as she finished reading. "Yep, not a single loss or bad quarter. Apparently they're also turning a profit in our side as well. They kept the same property for all their attempts. It allows them to invest in different parts of the magical world" Ezekiel scratched the side of his head. "I swear I know this address but for the life of me, I can't remember why."

"Well, what do we do?" Dora asked.

"I'd say we pay a visit to these fine gentlemen and see what happens" he shrugged as he raised from his chair and took his coat. "Shall we?"

"Sure, how about lunch while we're there?" Dora asked.

"Let me guess, my treat?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, if you insist." Dora smiled.

"Sure, why break the tradition." Ezekiel rolled his eyes as they left the room.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	27. Chapter 27

Ezekiel parked the car near the art gallery. The london sky was about to gift them with rain again and thunder was starting to rumble when they entered the gallery, a small, two store green building called 'Magical Detail'.

"Subtle." Dora remarked sarcastically.

They entered the building and to their credit, it was quite a nice setup. The rooms were arranged so people could walk through them regardless of the small spaces. The walls were of a darkish green, almost the same as a bottle. The paintings were hanged in every wall, with small notes near them showing the name of the paint, the artist's and it's price. They were all framed in dark woods, which surprised him. If their books were something to go by, those paintings would be gone shortly.

The only complaint that Ezekiel could come up with was the type of art displayed, it was the new Neo-Expressionism that he couldn't quite get. Truth be told, he preferred the classics.

They didn't confront the owners right away. For once, Ezekiel never wasted a chance to enjoy art. Dora, on the other hand, wanted to check anything out of place. Both looked around separately for a while before reuniting again at the entrance.

"So, did you feel anything?" Dora asked.

"No, not really. This new art isn't really doing it for me."

"Could you take this seriously?" Dora whispered annoyed.

"I am." He assured her. "I thought you'd feel it by now."

"What do you mean?" Dora frowned as she looked around. "There's nothing here."

"There's magic around, not strong enough to force the attention of the visitors but enough to divert it to some of the pieces."

"Really? I got nothing. Isn't that illegal?"

"No, they are diverting the attention not forcing people to buy them. Besides this only seems to affect Muggles, so it's not exactly high on the list of crimes." Ezekiel responded.

"I assure you, sir." A voice from behind caught them by surprise. "There's nothing illegal in this facilities. May I ask your name?"

The picture that was on the file wasn't up to date, apparently. The voice belonged to a man well in his fifties, was wearing a blue business suit with golden cufflinks, a golden tie clip and two golden rings. Gold aside, he looked exactly as a lawyer, not as an art gallery owner. He had sharp blue eyes that showed years of experience. His skin was barely wrinkled except for very few ones around his neck and eyes. His hairline had receded too much so apparently he had decided to shave it off, but Dora could see that some of it still tried to grow. Ian Mills didn't seem to bother changing his lawyer outfit one bit, except to keep it up with the times.

"Good evening, mister Mills. My name is Ezekiel Black and this is my colleague, Dora Tonks." Ezekiel extended a friendly hand with his best business smile.

Ian shook both his and Dora's hands, Ezekiel's got a bit uncomfortable as it was longer than socially acceptable. He paid much attention to the newly arrivals.

The man was the most eye catching of them, his black hair seemed to swallow the light that touched it. He was wearing an exquisite three piece dark grey suit, along with Oxfords made from some leather that he couldn't figure out. Black sunglasses with silver rims that didn't allow people to see his eyes from any angle adorned his face, and a single silver ring on his right hand. As if more proof were needed that this was a man of privilege, he moved with a sense of entitlement that only being born in big money could provide.

The woman was the exact opposite. She was beautiful too, yet her clothes had definitely seen better days. Army boots whose luster had long vanished. Worn jeans with a cut above one of the knees and a leather belt with a big metal buckle. A black shirt with some logo that couldn't be read anymore, an old plaid shirt that was too big for her on top of it. An army jacket finished her attire, which looked as if it had been dragged through a war zone.

"Please to meet you both but it doesn't answer my question, sir. You said that you were colleagues, may I ask of what?"

"This is something that will be better explained with your son." Dora said. "Is he here?"

"He's in the office, on the second floor." Ian said, finally figuring out the identity of his new acquaintances.

"Very well, we'll follow your lead then." Ezekiel smiled.

The man spoke with one of his employees and then lead them through a set of stairs to an office that took most part of the floor. Inside, a younger version of his father, this one with blonde hair, was talking to a phone in a language that Dora couldn't understand. He sat behind one of two expensive desks, one in front of the other along with two high-back chairs.

This man, Rupert Mills, was the half-blood son and his business partner as well. He saw his father entering the room along with two strangers and signaled them to wait. Dora and Ezekiel shared an amused look as the man finished, while his father sat on his own chair.

"Hello." Rupert said while hanging up the phone. "I'm Rupert Mills, do you have an appointment?"

"This people are like you, son. They say that are colleagues...?"

"We're from the DLME, Aurors Black and Tonks. We're here to speak with both of you." Dora said.

"Shouldn't you bring an order for an interrogation, Aurors?" Rupert asked.

"This isn't an interrogation, mister Mills. We're just people having a pleasant conversation." Ezekiel replied while he took out his wand and transfigured two chairs for him and his cousin.

"We're here because there's reason to believe that foul play is at hand. Of course, our legal system is the same in this part Mr and Mr Mills, innocent until proven guilty. We'd simply like to ask you a few questions. Should you need to ask for legal representation - as it's your right - we'll be happy to wait."

"We won't need to wait, Auror Black." Rupert answered. "I'm the legal representative of this business on the magical side."

"And I'm the legal representative on the human side." Ian said. The slight discomfort that Rupert showed once he heard his father was subtle, but both cousins noticed it.

"Very well, I guess congratulations are in order." Ezekiel smiled at them. "Couldn't help to hear that phone call. Quite the a large order you were discussing. Portugal?" He tried to peek at some documents but the son hide them in a drawer of his desk.

"Why, yes." Rupert explained a bit flustered. "A private collectionist asked us for some of our pieces. The Art business is booming, as it is."

"If you wish to peek into our records, Mister Black, I suggest you to bring an order." Ian angrily replied.

"Actually sir, we don't need a warrant. Not in this particular phase, we're just verifying the validity of the accusation." Dora replied soothingly.

"I assure you both." Rupert assured them. "That besides some basic charms, which are entirely legal, there's nothing magical in our gallery."

"You've already looked as you wanted, so you have seen for yourselves that we aren't breaking any laws of your kind." Ian stated.

"Our _kind_, Mr Mills?" Ezekiel tilted his head. "That's quite a choice of words, sir."

"I'm obviously referring to." Ian Mills retort was cut off by the sound of Dora's sneeze. He shifted his gaze, no doubt to give another colorful comment but stopped when he saw her face.

Ezekiel looked at her curiously when he noticed it. Dora's face had changed thanks to her involuntary reflex and looked like something out of a Picasso.

"What?" She looked at her cousin, who gestured at her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and the her appearance returned to normal.

"You're one of those?." They heard Ian say surprised.

Both cousins looked at the man, curious of what he had said. Ezekiel noted Dora's hand clench slightly.

"He means that we've seen other people with your abilities while we shopped at Diagon." Rupert explained nervously.

"I've been quite taken by them, I assure you." Ian smiled maliciously.

Nymphadora knew that it was a lie. Her kind never showed their abilities since they were considered by some as little more than werewolves, the only advantage being that they weren't contagious. Metamorphmagus weren't really appreciated unless they were needed for physical labor. She had little doubt about the type of physical activity Ian Mills was doing with another one like her. It shouldn't surprise her, given their status in society they were usually spies, body doubles or courtesans, regardless of their gender. Easy money, it's what many thought. Reality tended to disagree. She looked at her cousin, not sure what to expect. What she saw scared her to her core.

Ezekiel Black was there, relaxed on his chair, smiling affably.

"I imagine that you did, sir." Ezekiel said, with a smile that would made an outsider think he was talking to his best friend as he got up from the chair. "Well, we've taken enough of your time as it is. You'll be hearing from the DLME shortly. Have a nice day."

They shook their hands and quietly left the building. None of them said a word to each other as they walked towards the car. There was a raging storm pouring down raindrops as thick as bullets but neither seemed to noticed them. Dora wanted to read his face but the sunglasses hid his eyes completely. They were silver, of goblin origin of course, counted with silver side wings that blocked any attempt to see his eyes regardless of where one tried to pry. They had special dark lenses that didn't allow light to. She had tried them once, just for laughs and discovered that she could see as clear as day. They weren't made to protect his eyes, but rather to protect the rest of the people from them.

"We'll, we've got quite a few places to check. That phone call mentioned a container, so I imagine that whatever they're moving isn't art." Ezekiel said once they both entered the car. "There was a form on that desk but I couldn't see the full logo on it. I'm not sure how many ports are, but I imagine there are quite a few." He entered the key in the ignition he was stopped by Dora's hand. He looked at it without a word being said. She was cold from the rain and while didn't made any effort to restrain his movement, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move an inch even if he wanted to. Ezekiel's gaze met with hers as she lifted her hand and took off his glasses.

"No." She whispered.

"No?"

"No." She repeated herself, shaking her head slowly. "No necrotic curse on their spines, no glass charm on their blood or whatever you're planning, whatever punishment you think will fit. No. I don't want it. Not for me."

**Start of flashback.**

_The explosion had throw both of them outside the building. He groaned in pain, still shaking from the curse that he had received. Dora wasn't in a good shape either. She had shielded him from most of the blast but he saw part of her clothes were burnt, although he couldn't see if she was injured. It was raining, much more than he had ever seen before. An unforgiving storm as London hadn't seen since centuries long gone. They were in the docks and waves struck the piers as if nature was intending to reclaim the place taken from her. Even among the roaring winds, the sky shattering thunders and the waves crashing noise, Ezekiel was able to hear it._

_To hear **HIM**._

_It was amazing, all things considered, that he had survived. Survived was a loose term. Before the explosion, the man had wore a black suit, consisting of a jacket and tie along a blazer and a pair of trousers. He carried his wand on a holster on his hip. He had been a butler and Ezekiel had no doubt as for whom he served. _

_He couldn't really remember how the man looked but that didn't matter at the moment. Three quarters of his face were burnt and although magic had protected his eyes, he had lost all of his hair and one of his ears, his skin melted like butter. The only part of his face that hadn't been affected was part of his lower jaw. The rest was a mismatched scorching mess where a body was supposed to be, wheezing and wailing for air. Something Ezekiel was going to fix shortly. Neither him or Dora carried a wand. Ilvermorny forced the students to leave them at the school and Dora had run after him once she realized where he was being held. The explosion had been the man's fault, a mistake for which he'd pay dearly_

_Looking at Dora again, relieved to hear her breathing smoothing, Ezekiel got up and looked around. The explosion had blown away part of the floor and rocks of all sizes laid around. He found one slate that he thought would work for the task at hand. Moving was a challenge far different than he had faced before. This wasn't the man that he was today. Lord Ezekiel Black had still some years to appear. This was Ezekiel Black, the teenager. The one that had received the full impact of the Cruciatus curse. His body was shaking beyond his control but the anger burning inside of him ignored everything else._

_Was this anger?_

_He had been told of anger before. His grandfather had spoken lengthy about anger, of its power and might. Maybe grandfather had forgotten about this part, where all feelings disappeared. The part were nothing else mattered, except for the death of the one who had wronged him. At least he hoped that he had forgotten, bemecause if this wasn't anger, he had no idea what was. _

_It scared him._

_He grabbed the slate, his hands still shaking, and slowly walked towards the lying man. The charred body watched powerless as Ezekiel's dark silhouette approached him, only able to see that it was a boy who approached him and not death itself when the lightning bolts lighted up the sky. Ezekiel kneeled besides his face, his ragged breathing barely audible and raised the broken slate before he was stopped by an unknown hand. He looked at the one who had stopped him. It was Dora. He could see now that her shoulder had been burned a bit but obviously nothing major had been affected. She was shaking too, but it had nothing to do with the cold weather._

_"No, Ezekiel, don't"_

_"Are you serious?" Ezekiel asked disbelievingly. "Do you have any idea what that man has done to me!?"_

_"You can't kill him." She answered. "I won't let you."_

_"Are you _kidding _me?" He shouted enraged. The skies had calmed after hearing scream. "You know who _he _is, what he's done! To me, to everyone! You know what he _is_!"_

_"I don't _care_ who he is!" She shouted at him, her hand still holding his. "It's not who _we _are."_

_Ezekiel was about to answer, but a movement from the floor quickly caught his attention. He never knew how the man had gotten his wand, or where he had gotten the strength to raise it and cast a spell at them. It hadn't been a strong one, not that Ezekiel would know that at the time. He pushed Dora out of the way but the curse had it him. Had it been at full strength, Ezekiel's head would've separated from his neck quickly and neatly but the man's magic was almost gone and his arm had failed him. As the spell was, it was just a shallow cut one one of the sides of his neck. Blood flowed from it but Ezekiel's life wasn't in danger. He pressed his hand against his neck in shock, the force of the spell was enough to knock him back to the floor but he didn't feel it. All Ezekiel could see was Dora's face, covered in his own blood. She looked at him with horror in her eyes._

_He didn't register when he got up. Nor when he grabbed the man's arm. He couldn't remember having twisted it until it shattered. Or when he grabbed the slate and rose it above his head. When he threw it at the man's head, again and again and again. By the time he came back to his senses he had battered the rock against him so much that he was just slamming the rock against the floor. The only part that remained of his head was his mouth, twisted by the shock into a grin,as if he was mocking him. _

_The true horror of the situation didn't hit him until he lifted his head. Dora was in front of him, **begging**, screaming him to stop. Even with the rain, he could see her tears flowing down her face but he couldn't hear her. Not right away. His senses returned to him slowly. Touch came later, the cold rain that whipping his back contrasted against the warm blood that was covering his front. Then his hearing, the thunder in the sky, the torrents of rain that still fell upon them, but the only thing he could hear was Dora's crying. If it was for the man or Ezekiel, he never knew._

_It wasn't until he saw her eyes that he realized it. This would never stop. People would come for him again. This had just been the wakening call for the rest of his life._

_This is who _he _was now._

_Forever._

**End of flashback.**

Ezekiel looked at Dora's eyes before nodding. "As you wish."

"Okay" Dora said after a while. "Let's go to the docks. You said that you managed to see the logo?"

"Not quite, there were other documents blocking it."

"Well." Dora sighted. "Let's get going then."

The car came to life with a roar when Ezekiel ignited it and parted towards the docks fast enough to blow away the rain that fell onto them.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	28. Chapter 28

To their charging, the London port happened to be quite large. Over 120 different ports large. Even with Ezekiel's car to take them from one to the next, by the time that the sun started to set they hadn't checked half of them.

They arrived at Andi's house quite late, much to her surprise and sat around for dinner. Surprisingly Ted had yet to appear, as Andi said that he had left the house in the morning.

"You spent an entire day looking for a single logo of a dock?" She asked surprised.

"That's investigation for you." Ezekiel answered exhausted.

"And we'll have to do the same tomorrow." Dora groaned.

"We finished the big ones, now is just the small private ones." Ezekiel finished. " It's going to take forever and a day. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Why don't you tell them, Harry?"Andi said proudly.

"Well..." Harry started rather embarrassed.

"It's everything alright?" Dora asked.

"The teacher said that if I keep going like this, I'll be ready to catch up with the rest of the kids next year." He finally said.

The new was received with congratulations and joy form all family around, to which Harry's face reddened. It was clear to them that he wasn't accustomed to praises. Something else for therapy to work with. The began eating when they hear the noise from the chimney, signaling Ted's return. The man that appeared on the threshold was an exhausted wreck, something that alarmed everyone.

"We've got a problem." He tried to assure them, before speaking to Ezekiel. "There's trouble at the potion store, we've been shut down." By whom? was the question on everyone's minds. "The Malfoy's sued us, they said that we're using their recipes for the potions. The Aurors came with a warrant and had the place shut down in no time."

"But...but you said that those were my family's potions?" Harry asked confounded. Everyone awaited for Ted's response.

"They are...were. Somebody sold them to the Malfoys." He sighted.

"**Someone?**" Ezekiel asked, his face as cold as stone. The Black Magic dying his voice.

"Ezekiel, calm down." Andi commanded with a steel voice. "Who sold them?"

"Dumbledore, when he was Harry's" A quick look at Ezekiel's face made him "When he stole your position."

The everyone's eyes dashed towards Ezekiel's figure as he rose from his chair and started walking towards the front door. He walked rather slowly, hindered by the ice that was forming around his feet every time they touched the round, shattering each time his feet rose only to form again when they touched the ground. Harry attempted to go after him but Ted and Andi stopped him.

"No, Harry." Andi whispered. "You can't stop him. Not when he's like this."

"But what's he gonna do?"

"Whatever he wants." Ted replied aghast. "When he lets that thing loose, not even the Queen can order him to stop."

"Oi!" A loud shout shook everyone of their fearful state. Looking at the source of it, they found that Dora had dashed in front of her cousin and was currently blocking his way. "Cut this shit out! Right. Now.! You're not going around killing Dumbledore, you hear me?"

"**Move.**" Ezekiel commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Dora stood in front of him, trying not to show that she was shacking.

"**Move**." He repeated himself, this time his voice had changed. It was deeper, as if it belonged to something far bigger and older that the man in front of her.

"And then what, you'll kill him?"

"**Yes.**." He seethed.

"And then what? What do you think will happen after that? You think that people would let it slide? They'll come after you, you won't be able to leave the house without an army looking for you." She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "You'll be fighting for the rest of your life."

Ezekiel approached Dora until they were face to face. "**I'll win**." He replied in the same tone as her, he was as certain of that as the sun rise once again in the morning. "**I ****_am_**** Lord Black**"

"No, you're not." Dora whispered back at him, looking at the sunglasses that he still had on. "You just using him. I know him, better than anyone. Ezekiel would_ never_ do something like this. He'd known how much it would sadden Mum and Dad. You are just using his rage to make him _think_ he's in control. Now, I don't know what you are, but I bloody know that you aren't my cousin. So go back to wherever the _fuck_ you came from and bring him back. You aren't welcome in this house."

Ezekiel stared at her for a moment, towering over her small figure. He studied the face of the woman in front of him, looking at her unwavering gaze. Finally, he relented. His posture relaxed as if he'd been carrying an enormous weight on his shoulders only to now let it go. Dora for her part had finally exhaled the breath that she didn't knew was holding.

"You okay?" She finally asked. He didn't respond right away, but after she put her hand on his shoulder nod after a few moments. "Good, now that your brain decided to work again, I want you to go back there and apologize. You scared them."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Not to me, you twat." Dora said angrily, as she hugged him tightly. "You didn't scare me." She finally released him and they both walked back to the dinning room, dodging the ice that he had left just a few moments ago.

Ezekiel was quite embarrassed of facing his uncles, least of all Harry after his display but Dora managed to make him talk. She elbowed him so hard on the ribs that he was certain that one or two were broken.

"Sorry about what just happened." He managed to say between the coughs.

"I-It's alright, son." Ted assured him nervously. "But that's not all..."

"There's more?" Dora asked annoyed as they both sat at the table.

"I couldn't raise the complaint." Ted confessed. "Apparently one Law-Wizard can't act as a representative of two different Lords. I know that Harry isn't a Lord, but they managed to convince the judge."

Ezekiel took a deep breath before asking. "What do we do now?"

"That's simple, you need to get Harry a proxy." Andi replied, looking worried for her nephew. "A reliable one."

"One that isn't Dark or answers to Dumbledore?" Ezekiel asked sarcastically. "And with enough power to repel both? Sure, there's tons of those." He rubbed his face as he thought for a moment. "I think I know someone that might be interested, don't know if I could convince him though."

"You do?..." Ted asked surprised. "Who?"

"It's...complicated. I don't really remember his name besides, I'll have to ask you to check his background. He _really_ doesn't like me."

"You two can take care of that tomorrow." Andromeda interrupted them. "The food is getting cold and if things keep going this way, I don't think we'll get many more chances of having dinner like this for a while."

"Harry, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." He apologized to the boy, but Harry simply shrugged.

"You didn't scare me." He replied calmly,

"I didn't?" "He didn't?" Everyone at the table asked at the same time.

"No." Harry shook his head. "You weren't angry at me, or her." He pointed at Dora. "You only wanted to hurt one, the old man that screamed at me. They" He nodded at Ted and Andi. " said that you wouldn't stop, but you did. Because you care. It didn't matter if Dora ordered you or asked you, you'd have stopped. Family matters to you. _We_ matter to you, not the rest. The rest you can hurt. You don't _like_ it, but it doesn't bother you that much either."

"Well, " A surprised Ted told Ezekiel. " you _did_ say that he was a clever one."

"And it doesn't matter to you? Makes you uncomfortable?" Ezekiel asked to the boy, not all to happy that someone had catch up with a part of himself without him noticing.

"That man put me in a room and screamed at me while waving a stick at my head. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't care if he gets hurt otherwise." Harry answered honestly, as he started eating. The rest of the family was impressed enough that they too started eating shortly afterwards. Soon enough the room was filling with conversations and jokes, just a normal family dinner.

* * *

Ezekiel and Harry had called it a day, leaving Dora alone with her parents. Ted didn't stay much longer, as Ezekiel would send him the name of Harry's proxy candidate first thing in the morning, leaving the two woman alone. Something that Andromeda knew was what her daughter wanted.

They both sat across each other, examining each other in silence.

"Something on your mind, Nymphadora?" Andi finally asked. She was getting a tad too old beat around the bush.

Dora didn't spoke right away. She clearly wanted to ask something, but she seemed to be scared. Perhaps it was the possibility of getting answers.

"I...I-I swore to myself that I wouldn't ask, that I'd wait until he was ready to tell me about it, but I'm done waiting. Just what _is_ the Black Magic?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Honestly. I know what it _does_, you've seen that too. I know he doesn't use it when he's around you. He's afraid that since you're more connected to your magic than other people, being a Metamorphmagus and what that might do to you. That's all."

"I don't believe it." Dora said calmly. "You were born a Black, someone must've said something. Can't imagine Granny not boasting about it."

"It would surprise you how little that was discussed." Andi said amused, knowing that her own mother would've hated the nickname. "For the House of Black, power is its _own_ purpose. To _share _it is to _dilute _it. Or at least that was before everything went to hell. The Family Magic and all of it's secrets were passed from one Head of the House to the next. Nobody else knew about it and if they did, they weren't chatty about it."

"Where they all like Zeke?"

"Depends on what you mean. Dark? Sure." Andi shrugged.

"You know what I mean. Was his father like him?" Dora asked slightly annoyed.

"Regulus?" Andi laughed at the thought of it. "Heaven's no. I don't think he was even granted that Magic. Those two had _nothing_ in common. The pride, maybe."

"Then _his_ father, Orion." Dora was getting exasperated, but hearing her uncle's name had an effect on Andromeda. She became paler and her breath became shallow. "He scares you? He's been dead for years now."

"You didn't knew him." Dora said sharply. "Even for our family, for all the things we've done... He was a _monster_, Dora. If you think that what you just saw with Ezekiel was scary... Once he decided that someone had to die, he destroyed everything. His target, their family, their friends, their enemies... Anyone who ever knew them. He didn't just kill people, he _erased them_. "Andi almost panicked as she gasped for air, scaring her daughter, but managed to pull herself together. "Don't get me wrong, he loved his family. That was the only proof that he had _some_ humanity in him. You'll never find a more devoted husband and father, as long as his children followed his rules. The rest of the family would've ended Sirius on the spot just for being a Gryffindor, but not him. He though that it was amusing, that a Black would elevate that house to a respectable status. I still think that it was a miracle that he didn't kill him on the spot when Sirius decided to leave."

"And was he always like that? Did the Magic changed him?" Dora asked anxiously.

"No, from what my father told me, he was always like that. The truth is that nobody ever really knew just how twisted he was. There's a point, even for us - Thank God - when enough is enough."

"But not for him..." Dora finished her sentence. Andi shook her head in silence.

"People said that the reason we cannot understand the Dark is that is just too much. Too _evil_. That it goes beyond what our minds are able to comprehend. That the reason that Dark Wizards go insane is the exposure to it twists them, but he? He was as comfortable as a fish in the water. It was like flying to a bird. He was a natural." Andi finished.

"And he's the one that raised Ezekiel..."

"Well, he didn't had much of a choice given the circumstances." Andi replied. "That's not to say that he didn't do it gladly. "She shook her head again." When I saw him...it was like looking a small version of him but _worst_ because he had even more time to learn from his mistakes. After all that time, all those years and now he had molded another child. I almost kill him where he stood."

"You're joking, Mom. I know you." Dora tried to calm her.

"Then you know that I'd do anything to keep you and your father safe."

"Mom..." Dora was speechless.

"I was terrified of him. He had a letter when he came, did you knew that?" Andi asked.

"Yes, he told me the story after some years. Was it..."

"It was from Regulus. He begged me, _implored_ me even, to try to undo what Orion had done to his son."

"Did something happen?" Dora asked curiously.

"Whatever it was, he was too scared to even put it in writing. I remember the letter, his handwriting was a mess, like he couldn't stop himself from shacking. I never got along with him, Sirius was the one that I liked the most. Figured that if things had gotten that bad, then at least I should give him a try. Regulus even said on the letter that he wasn't going to make it. He was right." Andi sighted."In the end we managed to show Ezekiel the true. You remember how well he took that one."

"He didn't leave his room for months." Dora remembered.

"Until you got him out." Andi smiled as she grabbed his daughter's hands. "He's a good man, very, _very _deep down. He could've bought his way back to the top, bribed every newspaper and politician in Britain and it would've been just pocket change for him. Instead he tried to help people, even if this was the only way that they gave him. His mother must've been an angel."

"You know that he doesn't like to talk about her." Dora reminded her mother.

"He's not here, is he?"

"That doesn't mean that it's okay to talk about her behind his back."

"You'll find that's usually the best time to do so." Andi replied smiling.

"Merlin's bear, now you're sounding like him."

"More like he sounds like _me_." Her mother replied jokingly, as both started laughing. The laughter was short lived, as Dora approached the subject that scared her the most.

"So... none has ever gotten those..." She gestured her eyes. That made her mother serious again.

"No, Ezekiel is a special case. In more ways than one." She admitted. "Can't imagine that it's been easy for him. Using the sunglasses it's fine, I guess but he must be so lonely."

"I don't think he's lonely." Dora replied seriously.

"Well, of course he isn't. He's got you, me and Ted."

"That's not what I meant." Dora clarified. "Have you ever seen his eyes? When he isn't looking at you?"

"Well, no. "Andi admitted. "They scare me, honestly."

"I did." Dora replied. " Do you know what I've noticed?"

"What?" This time it was Andi who was curious.

"They don't reflect light as they should. The brightness in his eyes sometimes goes against where it should be."

"Why were you looking at his eyes?"

"Because they scare me." Dora admitted. "He was like a brother to me all those years and then, I couldn't even look at him in the eyes. Then it hit me."

"What?"

"The reason for his eyes to be so bizarre. I saw the light in his eyes move on it's own."

"What on earth are you saying, Nymphadora?"

"Haven't you noticed how sometimes he tilts his head? Like he's listening to someone. Or how he frowns out of nowhere? He mutters sometimes, like he's arguing with someone, some_thing."_

"Are you saying, what I think you're sa"

"He's possessed." Dora interrupted her. "But not the usual way, I think he's the one that literally controls the Black Magic. You said it yourself, he's an exception. Nobody in the House of black has ever done some of the things that he has, and that's because he's more connected to the Black Magic than others."

"I think that's quite a logic leap, Nymphadora, just from looking at his eyes." Andromeda started, but Dora hadn't finished yet.

"His eyes doesn't reflect light _at all_. There's no light in his eyes, they _generate_ it. That's what makes them so terrifying. Do you know _how_ I noticed the light moved?"

"...No, but," Andromeda tried to speak but her daughter answered her own question.

"The moved to see _me_. I was trying to look at him without him noticing me and the light moved _before_ he noticed me. IT told Ezekiel." She finished her theory.

Andromeda thought long and hard about what she heard before making any comment.

"So what _WE_ need to do, is get someone that can destroy spirits. I'm sure Gringotts would help us." Dora continued, but was stopped by her mother's laughter. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You." Andi pointed at her. "Even if, _IF_, this is true, which given the things my family has done could be true, do you _really_ think that the Goblins would help us with this? They'll drop Ezekiel as if he were radioactive, to hell with the Black fortune. What's more, if you do find someone crazy enough to try and touch something so evil, would it be such a good idea? For all we know Ezekiel is what's keeping the Black Magic at bay."

"Then we destroy it!" Dora got up angry.

"Dora, the only thing that can destroy spirits IS the Black Magic. That's it's deal, it destroys everything." Andi pointed out.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Leave my brother to deal with that for the rest of his life until he passes that cursed thing to his children?" Dora was almost screaming now, but found that her mother had fallen silent. "What is it? You're hiding something, still?"

"I just assumed that he had told you, clearly that wasn't the case..."

"What is it?"

"Dora, Ezekiel won't have children, or his own family. He declared it to the Crown years ago. He'll be the last Black." Andi replied.

"So... he's going to shut down his life, work until retirement in the Archive and then kick the bucket?" Dora was surprised. "What about aunt Narcissa's son? Dago..Blago...Drago."

"Draco" Andi corrected her.

"Right, him." Dora snapped her fingers at the name. "Couldn't he inherit the Magic once Ezekiel dies?"

Again Dora had to see how her mother remained silent, as if she were ashamed of the answer.

"Mother, what will happen to Draco Malfoy?

"Nothing!" She finally relented. " At least not until his coming of age."

"And then?" Dora pressured.

"Ezekiel will talk to him, he'll offer the bo-man" Andi corrected herself" the chance of give up his rights of succession. He might have to give up the fortune and some, well, all the properties but the Heir of Malfoy will be a very happy and rich man."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You know what he'll do."

"No, not him. No" Dora shook her head. "Ezekiel wouldn't do that, not to an innocent boy."

"He'd no longer be a boy under the eyes of society and the Magic, he'd be considered a man. A man that could very well inherit the darkest and most dangerous magic ever created. A man raised by a known Death-Eater" Andi countered.

"And that makes it alright?"

"Yes." Andi replied to a horrified Dora." You need to understand, Nymphadora. It _has_ to end, for everyone."

Dora was so shocked that she simply left the room but her mother followed.

"It won't come to that, Dora. The Malfoys are prideful cowards, once Ezekiel mentions that the Black Magic will destroy their Family Magic they'll fold." Andi explained.

"And how do you know that?" Dora turned around furious. "If you know so fucking much, then how do you know that the Black magic won't just team up with the Malfoy's?"

"Something that Dark won't accept anything else." Dora assured her. "It's made to destroy, it cannot coexist with anything else."

"So that's it!? My brother has to leave the rest of his life exiled from happiness, from life so that every-_fucking_-else can go around as usual? He has to be alone" Dora tried to continue but found it hard, as the tears started to pour and the more she tried to clear them the more poured from her eyes.

"He won't be alone." Andromeda comforted her daughter as she hugged her. "He has us, and Harry."

"It-hic-it's not fair." Dora cried on her mother's shoulder. "We were _fine_, everything was great. We were a family and then that fucking thing had to appear on his finger and then he left, and " She couldn't end her rant as her mother hugged her with all the love she could.

"I know, we can't do anything about that." She said as she rocked her daughter softly. "But we _can_ be for him, we _can_ be a family. It's his choice, Dora. He's made his peace with it, and when the time comes you and Harry will have plenty of good memories to remember him. It's the way he wants it." She tried to hear what her daughter was saying but she simply collapsed on the floor along with her mother, who didn't let her go as she fell. Dora would fall sleep and Andromeda would move her to her old room. Lucky for both of them Ted had a deep sleeper and wouldn't woke up until the next day. Andi laid on the same bed hugging her daughter, hoping that her presence would drive away any bad dream. And maybe, she hoped, she'd wake up and she'd be back in those day when they were happy.

When they were a normal family.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	29. Chapter 29

Ezekiel could feel that today was different the moment that he and Harry got out of the car. The Tonk's house was always vibrant, the windows open and one could hear the radio if he was close enough. Today it was silent, as if the house was in mourning. He knocked the door to find an exhausted looking Andi.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes, just a long night." She assured him as she hugged Harry. "How are you Harry, ready for another day?"

"Yes." The boy replied, sensing her distress as he hugged her tightly.

"You sure you're fine?" Ezekiel persisted. "I mean, after last night..."

"Just a bad dream, dear." Andi lied. "Now why don't you get going? It's getting late, isn't it?"

"Sure." Ezekiel said, being anything but."Please give this to Ted, I'll go now." He handed over a folded piece of paper to her and went back into his car.

Andi turned to see her husband greeting Harry as the boy set up his supplies as he awaited for the teacher to arrive.

"Is Ezekiel still outside?" Ted asked his wife, who shook her head. "He was supposed bring me that name"

"He gave me this for you." Andi said as she handed over the piece of paper. He opened up and as he read the name of it, his eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. He tried to speak but his mouth refused to cooperate, but when it did...

"Is he out of his mind!?"

* * *

Ezekiel entered the Archive only to find another worrying image, his cousin was sitting on his chair, looking completely miserable. Even her hair had turned back to her original dark brown.

"Are you gonna tell me that you had a bad dream too?" He asked to Dora but she didn't respond to him. She rose slowly and approached him. "Is it because of what I did yesterday?" He didn't manage to finish his sentence as Dora hugged him, burying her head on his chest. Ezekiel was at a loss, so he did the same thing Andi did in this cases and hugged her. He tried to sooth her but even though Dora wasn't making any noise, he wasn't sure that it helping.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked but she shook her head against him. "Okay, why don't we sit and" At that point Dora hugged him tighter. "or not. We can just stay here." He didn't knew exactly how long they stood there but eventually Dora let go of him, drying her tears.

"Are you okay now?" Ezekiel asked softly, to which she nodded. "Dora, what happened? Did someone do something?"

"It's alright. We need to check the rest of the docks, let's go." Ezekiel wanted to ask again but she left the room promptly. He followed her promptly and found she was already outside the Ministry by the time he had reached the Atrium. She was standing near his car, apparently having entered it using magic and was looking through the files in the glove compartment.

"So, I take it that we _aren't_ going to talk about what just happened?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about the phone call that Mills received last time." Apparently not, Ezekiel thought. "If he was talking about a container, that means that it has to be an international port. I checked the prices and the thing is, even with their income, they can't afford one of the big ones." Seeing Ezekiel's thinking face, she continued. "So the ones that remain that can take containers aren't that much. Roughly thirty or so, the best part is that some of those we've already checked."

"That's great. Another day trying to talk to the owners of one of those ports and I'd have started using Legimens on them." Clearly, he'd have to wait for her to be ready before bringing up the subject again.

"Yeah, we should've figured it out much sooner. Meh, doesn't matter anymore. I've marked the ones that fit into what we're looking for. Maybe one of those will have the logo that you saw." She said as she passed him the list of ports, some circled around.

As they spend the day looking for a port that fitted their requirements, Ezekiel kept an eye on his cousin. Her mood had improved since the morning, she was smiling and cracking jokes. She was also looking at his eyes when she thought he couldn't see her. It was a foolish attempt, as he had kept his sunglasses on ever since he had left the Ministry.

"Hey look, that one has a logo." Her words shook him out of his thoughts. "Is that the one?"

"Maybe, it's pretty similar." Ezekiel smiled. "It's not too late, how about we wait for the owner to leave?"

"Sure, lets go to a booth, I need to call Andromeda and see if she can keep Harry some more." Ezekiel said as they drove away. His aunt didn't object, despite the short time meeting him she already treated Harry as a son. They waited in Ezekiel's car outside the port, waiting for the right time.

"So how come you speak Portuguese?" Dora asked.

"When Gringotts was found, the goblins found out that not only there were way more humans that they thought, they didn't even shared the same language. So they came up with a way to teach each other the new languages _fast_. Of course it was only the tongues of the economic powers but they were _way_ out of date with history, so they used what the wizards knew. When grandmother heard about this she had me sent there for almost a year for language and maths." Ezekiel told her.

"Wait, _Granny_?" Ezekiel smiled at Dora's choice to insult the elder. "The woman that had my Mum kicked out of the family for marrying a half-blood? "Dora asked disbelievingly "And she sent _you_ to the goblins? How old were you?"

"Young." Ezekiel replied. "Let's just say that when I came back, I was able to handle knives and forks at meals."

"Fuck me. So, how many can you speak?"

"Honestly, I'm not that good. I'm okay in conversations but nothing to brag about. Writing and reading is more of a problem" Ezekiel shrugged. " It's a mix of Spanish, Portuguese, French, German, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, and Danish."

Dora whistled impressed at the list. "And how come you didn't ask the goblins to teach Harry?"

"They aren't exactly the nicest teachers. Or the most kind." He revealed. "When I said that I learn that and math was because that was _all_ I ever did. Got up, get dressed, eat, study and then go to sleep. Rinse and repeat for months. Harry needs something more...humane for the lack of a better word"

"And they just did that? To a kid?"

"It _did_ work, just not as much as they wanted. They wanted more time to finish my education, but grandfather heard how they thought me and pulled me off as fast as he could. It was the first time I heard him and grandmother argue. I thought that they were going to kill each other." He shuddered at the memory.

"Granny wanted to keep you there?"

"She had...high expectations of me. That I'd be the 'Greatest and Darkest Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black'. That I'd 'release the house from it's vow to the Queen Squib and create the 'Empire of Black'. "Ezekiel chuckled." She thought that I'd need to learn all that for when I started dealing with the rest of the empires. If there ever was a sign that she was losing it, that was it."

"You never told me that." Dora said.

"Why would I?"

"Yeah, why would you tell me anything?" Dora said under her breath, yet Ezekiel turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm always honest with you."

"Everything, eh? How about that little life-plan of yours? How about what you were planning for the Malfoy kid?"

"So that's why Andi was so upset." Ezekiel said as the events from the morning started making sense. "I assume she told you that I'd only kill him _if_ he doesn't comply?"

"ITS. STILL. FUCKING. MURDER. EZEKIEL!" Dora screamed at him.

"Do you really think that Lucius Malfoy, the most snobbish man alive, would allow his son to inherit something that could bring the end of the House that he has lead to its current position? He'll _make_ his son renounce his inheritance rights." Ezekiel assured her. "And even if he doesn't, Narcissa will tell him the other option. There's nothing to worry about."

"And what if the boy _is _stupid enough? What then?"

"Then he dies." Ezekiel answered honestly. "And stop calling him a boy, by the time this could _theoretically_ happen he'll be a man. A man that, were he to inherit the Black Magic, would most likely be destroyed by it. You don't want to know what could happen next."

"No, what I _want_ to know is what the hell is that thing." That had silenced her cousin. "Be honest with me, is it like a possession? Am I speaking _just_ with you right now?"

"No. You're not." He said after a while. "And that's all you get to know."

"Are you kidding me? If that's like a possession then..." Dora screamed, excited of the possibility of getting rid of it.

**This one is a clever one. IT liked her. She was courageous and smart, just not smart enough to think that she could stop IT.**

"It's not the kind of thing that can be destroyed, Nymphadora." Ezekiel cut her off. "This is the kind of thing that ends with death, mine. Don't you think that if there was another way I'd found it?" His tone began to rise. "Every expert from Gringotts, from every part of the world took _one look_ at my mind and ran away. Ran. Those who even tried to take a peek got their mind devoured. There's nothing that can touch it or alter it in any shape or form. It stays with me, and _only_ me. If Draco refuses the inheritance the he'll be protected by Magic itself, so when I die _it_ dies with me."

**NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. ****NEVER. **

"What's happening, are you alright?" Dora asked concerned as Ezekiel groaned in pain.

"It's got some issues with my plan." He explained as he leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Can I help?"

"Give me a minute, It can't hurt me for long." He calmed her. After a while he sat back huffing. "See? Can't do much to stop me."

"So, that's it? What about Mum and Dad? What about Harry?"

"Andi will tell Ted eventually. Harry will be fine, he's not connected to me in any way that could harm him."

"And what about me?" Dora finally asked.

"Dora, I'm not going to commit suicide. I'll just live the rest of my life as any other man. The only difference is when I die, the world will be a better place." He smiled. "Until then, I'll be around for anything you and our family need."

"And what will you do with your life? Just spend it alone?"

"Let's be real here, the only people that want me are Dark. I've spent far too much time with those and with eyes like mine a Muggle is pretty much out of the question. Besides, do you really think that any child that I could father would have a normal life with all the baggage that I've got? I'm doing the right thing here."

"Really?" Dora asked seriously. "If _that's_ the case, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve it." He looked at her eyes. Dora was sure of it, even with his sunglasses on. "But it doesn't matter. It has to end, Dora."

"That's the same hippogriff's shit that Mum said, word by word."

"Dora, Andi and I know more about our family than you or everyone else. Those stories, the ones that people whispers in the night? If anything, they've been watered down so people could actually believe that such a family existed. I'm the last of my line and I'm happy for it." Ezekiel replied, ending the conversation.

* * *

They remained in silence, with only the radio to distract them. Minutes became hours until they finally spotted a car far too expensive to be in a port leave.

"I think that was the owner, let's go" Dora said as both exited the car.

"Remember Zeke, we can't enchant the Muggles" Dora reminded him.

"Who said anything about enchanting?

The port itself wasn't much, guarded by a group of guards that they had spotted walking around the property, taking turns to guard the entrance. They had set their eyes on one in particular, who should their predictions be correct should be taking the entrance shortly. Lo and behold, their man had just entered the security cabin at the entrance. Ezekiel placed an arm around her as they both started laughing and Dora changed her features for something more provocative. The couple made their way to the entrance where the man was sitting. As they approached Dora went to the man as Ezekiel took out a small notepad and a fountain pen and started drawing on it.

"Hey!" She friendly called the man. "Got a light, love?"

The man looked at her with disinterest but made a double take once she got closer. As she had predicted, the man's brain had decided to take a vacation once a pretty face appeared. He got up from his chair and hastily left his post to meet her.

"Hey there." He said as he passed her a lighter, ignoring the fact that she didn't even had a cigarette with her. Clearly she had picked the right one. "What's a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Yup.

"Oh, just here with my friend." She nodded to Ezekiel who was approaching them slowly. "Hear about a hell of a party around, care to join us?" She battering her eyelashes.

The man smiled at the thought of being with her but apparently he _did_ have a sense of responsibility. "Sorry, love I can't. Got a shift to end."

"Oh, come on." She giggled, hoping that Ezekiel wouldn't heard her. He'd never let it go if he did. "Who's going to notice? We can ditch my friend and have some fun."

"Ooh, I really can't love, really." The guard said, before he got the same look that Dora had learned not to show that it made her want to bash their heads in. "Why don't you ditch your friend there and come with me? I'll show you a better time that any party."

"Oi! You trying something funny with my girl?" The man said as he approached them. Dear Lord, the guard thought as he approached them. That voice.

"He said he wanted to take me to his little cabin over there and show me a good time!" Dora said smiling.

Ezekiel knew she could handle the man or for that matter, any who tried to get lucky because of her abilities or otherwise.

She knew that he knew.

It didn't stop him from getting _royally_ pissed off when some brain-dead **_wanker_** tried to get a piece of his cousin who thought she was a easy A.

"Oh, _does_ he now?" He said slowly. "Tell me, mate, what kind of fun are you gonna show her?"

"L-l-loo-look man, I don't want trouble okay? She just said? The guard tried to explain himself but Ezekiel wasn't having any of it.

"She said_ what_, exactly? What made you think - if that's something you're even capable of doing - that she could**possibly** want to follow you to your little _**love shack**_?"

"I-I don't want trouble, mate."

"Really? Is your supervisor here?"

"Y-Yeah, he's in the office." The man's face changed from fear to mockery once he heard his request. "But are you really trying to get my boss just because your little skank wanted me?"

The roar that the Black Magic made in the back of Ezekiel's mind was nothing to the one he had to suppress.

"Can you go get him for me, please?"

"What's the problem? All piss and wind when somebody talks back?"

"Are you security here?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're the fucking problem!" Ezekiel showed him the item on his hand. "Go get your supervisor, please. Now! NOW!"

The man's mouth gaped open, his brain seemed to have short circuit. So far, both thought, so good. The guard's eyes remained glued to the object on his hand.

"I'm agent Anderson from Customs, my colleague Donovan, here." Ezekiel nodded towards his cousin.

"We have a warrant to check the records, now go to your supervisor before I have you arrested for obstruction of justice!"Dora, who was giving a smile that'd make the Cheshire cat jealous.

The guard sprinted towards the office, which they suspected was in the back, to let whoever was in charge at the moment what was happening. The cousins strolled leisurely, following the man at a safe distance.

"I thought we agreed not to enchant the Muggle, Zeke?" Dora asked sarcastically.

"Are you accusing me, cousin mine, of breaking the law? Perish the thought! I'm but a simple servant of the laws." Ezekiel joked, although his cousin had yet to find the grace of it.

"And what do you call what just happened,_ cousin mine_?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, dear Dora. Turns out that in legal terms, the term 'enchant' is applied only when a wand is employed. If one were to combine a, let's say, confounding symbol with a persuasive one along with a _tiny_ frightening one into a sigil, legally speaking, it's fair game."

"And what are they seeing when they look at that piece of paper of yours?"

"The combination allows me to induce them to see whatever I wish them to see printed on it."

"That's pretty clever for a block-head like you." Dora joked.

"That's a very unprofessional conduct, officer Donovan. I expect better of my subordinates."

"Sub-? When this is over, I'm going to kick your arse. You just wait." Dora threatened him, but both of them had a discreet laugh.

They reached the office and using the sigil, made the rest of the employees that still hadn't left the office to look through their files. They had entire boxes of previous and current clients but the files weren't in order, so the took longer than expected. Which was a problem in itself as the sigil wouldn't last for much longer.

"Excuse me, but I hardly see the need to go trough our records by ourselves." An employee said, showing that the effects were starting to vanish. "And how come there's only two of you?"

Ezekiel and Dora exchanged a mildly worried look, before he stood in front of the man.

"What should concern you is that we don't find a single penny out of place. You want me to bring _more_ agents with me? I'll have the entire department check the records of each and every one in this place, starting with_ you_." Ezekiel's finger was pressed against the man with such force that if he kept pushing it would go right trough him.

"How about we check those with the nicest cars, sir?" Dora joined. "There's some out there that don't look like they belong here."

"I'm sorry, sir." The man replied nervously. "Of course we'll fully cooperate with the investigation."

"Very well, then get on with it."

Ezekiel was getting nervous. Sure, he could and _would_ expose the Muggles to another sigil but the effects wouldn't be as effective. The symbol weren't meant to be permanent, that's what runes were for. The clock was ticking.

They had the employees double their efforts, even if they were getting suspicious as to why they were tasked with finding the information of a particular customer. Finally, it would be the boss's assistant who'd find the files they were looking for. Dora took them from her hands and swiftly began reading them.

"Got it." She said after a while. She turned to a foreman and asked. "Where's sector four?"

"It's outside." The man said unsure.

"No kidding, Sherlock. Where in all of outside is it?" Dora asked sarcastically. "Never mind, take us there." She stopped the man. "Now!"

The man had ran like an Olympic track racer once he heard Dora's order and the cousins had followed promptly until they arrived at a container deposit.

"Which one is it?" Ezekiel asked.

"TUGH 79593 U 14G5." Dora replied while she looked around, seeing that the place was full. "Where's is it?" She asked the foreman, but the man had no idea.

"Let's split, shout if you find it." Ezekiel proposed as both parted to different directions. The time passed on and soon the place was covered in darkness but Ezekiel had the employees look with them, after having them exposed to yet another sigil, yet even with their help the container had yet to be found.

"This is ridiculous, we've put everyone to look for that thing and it's like it just vanished in thin air." said an annoyed Dora.

"They haven't moved the containers from this area." Ezekiel said as he approached her. "Just confirmed it. There must be some sort of concealment magic."

"I'll make them leave." Ezekiel said as he motioned towards the workers. "I'll get you some time."

Just as they suspected, once Dora started the revealing spells the container appeared and as it turns out, quite close to them. Once they discovered it, Ezekiel had the workers open it and stepped into it.

"Well, what is it?" Dora asked after not hearing speak for some time.

"It's paintings...but there's something weird. Come here for a second."

Dora entered the container when she understood what he was talking about. There were indeed paintings in the container, far too many to count but there were piled up one on top of the other. There was no protection of any kind but what did surprised her was the fact that crates were there, but the only thing in them were frames. Frames that should be on the paintings.

"Well, now we know where the profits really came from. Do you have your knife with you?" Ezekiel asked as Dora handed her switchblade to him. He used the knife to scrape the frames and examined them. "Gold. And look, there's runes on the sides, that's how they protected the container."Before any could say something the doors closed violently, leaving them encased in darkness.

"Oi! Open the gates, you cunts! What the fuck are you doing?" Dora screamed as she banged the doors.

"They aren't going to answer, save your breath." Ezekiel said.

"How did this happen? Did the sigil ran out?" Dora asked furious.

"No, we had over half an hour left." He shook his head. "This is something else. _Lumos_." He said while pulling his wand. The light spread through the limited space and they were able to see the rest of their metallic 'prison'.

"Would you look at that." Dora noted. "One bunch of paintings and the rest is just crates and crates. How much gold do you think that is?"

"Quite a bit, I reckon, but I don't really think that it could bring that much profit. What else could they be bringing?"

"I'll be happy to ask those two once they OPEN THE FUCKING GATE!" Dora started banging the door again.

"You don't _need_ to have the doors open." Ezekiel remarked. "We can just apparate outside."

"It's the principle." She responded annoyed. "We're officers of the law, fer fuck's sake."

"Just not _their_ law." He remarked.

"Whatever." Dora buffed.

Ezekiel leaned his shoulder on the door and began listening "Well, I got nothing. You're up." He said after a while. Dora gave him what could loosely be called an old-fashioned look. It was practically neolithic. She leaned on the door and started listening, her ear's shape changing to better suit her current needs. She closed her eyes as she leaned further towards the door for what felt like several minutes before jumping back and grabbing her cousin's hand.

"We're leaving. NOW." She said as she turned, apparating both back to their car.

"Well, that wasn't unnecessary _at all_," He remarked. "You do know that I got my apparating license, right?"

"Shut up, I heard clicks."

"Clicks?"

"Metallic clicks, like guns and that sort of things." She explained.

"And you didn't felt the need to tell me about that because...?"

"You do understand that you could've been shot, you idiot?"

"Been there, done that." He shrugged. "It's easy to pick them up one at the time when they're pissing their pants."

"You've been _shot_ before!? When the hell did that happen?" Dora asked dumbfounded.

"I can heal fast, remember? Why do you think that I'd chosen to live the rest of my life with _this?_ " Ezekiel showed her the Family Ring on his hand. "I'll heal. Trust me, after a while you just start wondering who'll crack first."

Dora opened her mouth but was too shocked for any sound to come out. "Right." She finally said. "Let's put a pin on that one. Let's go."

They approached the port again, this time not bothering with pleasantries and just petrifying everyone that they encountered as they moved towards their previous location. The managed to move silently, avoiding alerting the man that had started gathering outside the container. Either they missed a dozen employees or someone had called them over. No, both noticed, this people weren't dock workers. Their clothes were wrong, to begin with, although they did carry quite a lot of weapons. Chains, knifes, as long as it didn't shoot bullets it seemed to be there. Ezekiel motioned Dora to separate as he walked towards the group.

"Alright, you two!" They heard one of the man scream. "We're getting you two out, try something and we'll gut ye' like a fuckin' fish!"

"Why, thank you!" The group turned surprised to see him. "I appreciate the kind words but there's no need to worry about it. **I'm here**." Ezekiel said smiling like a shark. The Black Magic came out for a bit, just so he could see who should remain conscious once this was over. Having made his decision, he continued walking towards them as he saw Dora moving to the sides with her wand in hand. "May I ask, dear gentleman, just who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, you'll see." The man at the back responded. "I'm gonna carve it out on your skull once I you tell me who the f." Whatever the man wanted to ask him, it would sadly remain unanswered as a magic wave it each and every one of the people present fell petrified. He gave a thumbs up to his cousin as he started to literally walking over the people on the floor until he reached down towards the man that had screamed at him and removed the spell on him.

"Now, my dear friend. I know that you might have some questions but so do I." Ezekiel smiled coldly at the man in his grasp. "I know, it would be rude since you wanted to ask first but I just _have_ to know. **Who are you?**" He asked in a whisper.

"L-La-Laa-Larry. Larry Flynt." The mans said completely terrorized.

"**Hello, Larry Flynt, why are you here?**" Ezekiel asked as Dora took the wallets from every man on the ground.

"We got a call that some coppers were here and that they were new, that we needed to take care of them."

"**Take care of them, you say? What do you mean by that, Larry Flynt?**" Ezekiel asked as his hand slithed towards the man's throat.

"W-We ne-needed to buy you or make you disappear."

"**You said that you were told, by who?**" Ezekiel pulled the man closer to him.

"The boss, he's the one. I swear, he gave the order I was just."

"**The 'I was just following orders' doesn't quite work on me, Larry Flynt. If anything, It makes me want to hurt you even ****_more_****.**"

"God, no! I'm sorry, we just did what he told us! I'm sorry,I'm sorry."

"**Who's the boss?**" Ezekiel pressed.

"I can't tell you that, he'll kill me!"

"**Larry, sweet, beautiful, Larry**." Ezekiel said as he caressed the man's cheek. "**Of course you'll die! Everybody dies! It's the great next adventure, haven't you heard? Now I don't know what you'll find at the end of if.**." He said sweetly to the man that by now was pissing himself. **"****_But I promise you that the trip will be far less painful if you are honest with me._****"**

The man looked at Ezekiel as if he was trying to reconcile the voice that he was hearing with the man in front of him. His lack of success had been evident as he started sweating and his breathing became shallow.

**"Larry Flynt, I'm many things."** Ezekiel explained. **"Patient, I'm not. Who. Is. The. Boss."**

"Adkins!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Roy Adkins! He's the one, get him! GET HIM!" The man fall on the floor as he started praying for a forgiveness. If it were up to Ezekiel, the floor below him should've opened and the man would fall into whatever Hell he believed in but alas, that wasn't the case.

**"And what does Roy Adkins has to do with the Mills art gallery?"** Ezekiel asked as he grabbed the kneeling man from the floor.

"Who? Mills? I've never heard of them"

**"Larry.."** Ezekiel threatened, but the man knew nothing about it. By this time Dora had finished and was just besides them, hearing with interest.

"We thought you were here for the drugs!"

"What?" Both cousins asked. Even the Black Magic was so surprised that it had disappeared from Ezekiel's voice. "What drugs?"

"The drugs! Isn't that why you're here?" The man kept insisting on the subject.

"There's drugs here? Where?" Dora asked bewildered.

"Everywhere!" Larry opened his arms, as if showing all the containers around them.

"Are you telling me that there's drugs on each and every container in this sector?" She continued.

"Not just this one, all of them!"

"This is a drug dealers port?" Ezekiel left the man to fall again to the floor. "This are all from your boss, even that one?" He said as he pointed at the Mills container.

"I don't know, probably? We just take the containers, open the locks and put the drugs in. No one but the clients knows that's there." Larry explained. Dora closed her eyes in anger as Ezekiel groaned his frustration.

"Great, just great." Dora said. "They can argue that they wanted to protect themselves using the runes and get scott free. A-fucking-great!"

"I don't understand, how can something this big go unnoticed? Didn't the police tried to search the place?" Ezekiel asked Larry but this one laughed.

"Of course they did! But the boss is smart, ya see? He knows where the coppers live, who has families, who has lovers, who's a bent. They won't touch him!"

"Fuck this." Dora said annoyed. "Let MI5 or MI6 deal with this, I don't care."

"Yes, an entire day just went down the drain." Ezekiel said as he petrified the man. Dora sent a messaging Patronus to what would be a _very_ angry Madam Bones and both started levitating the bodies towards the office.

"I still want to check their business address in Diagon." Ezekiel said once they were finished, "I know it from somewhere, just can't say why."

"Look, it's late and all I want is dinner and a nap. Tomorrow is Saturday. What do you say if we take Harry, show him the Alley since he couldn't take a look around before and if it's not too close to Knockturn we try to check it out?"

"That'll work." Ezekiel nodded. "Besides he's always either at my house or Andi and Ted's. It'll be good for him."

Both waited for the Muggle authorities and gave 'full' report using Ezekiel's sigils as their identifications and the now disenchanted goons were taken for interrogation. The cousins made themselves scarce as they got on Ezekiel's car and drove swiftly away.

* * *

"Okay." Ezekiel said calmly the next day as they checked the address that the Mills had provided in their business application. "I'm pissed." He said as he made a fist with such strength that his knuckles were white.

Turns out that the address provided wasn't near Knockturn Alley. It was, as a matter of fact, quite possibly the most famous and beloved part of Diagon Alley. Not that the closed shop in front of them showed it. Wands by Gregorovitch, the name on top of the showcase.

"Why on earth would _this_ piss you off?" Dora asked surprised, as she and Harry smiled over the ice cones that Ezekiel had bought for them. His had fallen to the ground once he saw the shop "This place was closed before I went to Hogwarts, years before even."

"I _know_ it was closed." Ezekiel answered coldly. "_That_ is what annoys me."

"You don't like mister Greg...Grego...that man?" Harry asked, giving up on pronouncing the name.

"He's costing me _money_, Harry." Ezekiel explained, trying not to snap. "And now those two lawyers are using it as a _front_,"

"Oh." Harry said but was distracted over the noise right across the street. In fact, the shop that had caught his attention was right in front of them "What is that place? There's a lot of people coming in."

"Ollivanders, they make wands for wizards." Ezekiel said, to which Harry's face lit up.

"Can we go there?" He asked excitedly.

"Sorry Harry, the rule is that only people that looks to buy a wand can get there. Mister Ollivander is a very nice man but he's quite busy, you see." Dora explained. "And what difference does it makes to you if Gregorovitch's is open or closed?

"It's not Gregorovitch's." Ezekiel replied, pointing at the shop behind him with his thumb. "It's mine"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Okay, one more time." Dora said.

They were sitting in a cafe inside Diagon Alley, luckily the terrace was empty and it gave them some privacy and while the cousins discussed the recent development, Harry looked at some of the toys and books that Ezekiel and Dora had bought him.

"Wands by Gregorovitch." Ezekiel sighted as he slowly explained again. "Does not belong to Mykew Gregorovitch. The store itself belongs to the House of Black."

"_How?_" Dora asked.

"Because grandfather gave it to Mykew Gregorovitch for the duration of his life." He explained. "On the condition that after he died all of his belongings, including his methods to create wands, belonged to the House of Black."

"I still don't get it." Dora shook her head. "Why would he give a store to a complete stranger?"

"I heard grandmother once or twice complain about it. Apparently the man scammed grandfather with some story, got the store running for a few years and then disappeared."

"And you're_ sure_ that he didn't kill him?"

"Absolutely." Ezekiel said. "If he had, the ownership of the store would have returned to me, but because of their arrangement all I've got is the bills to pay it."

"Weird, usually that's not how those stories end. I'm surprised he didn't skin him alive or something."

"Grandfather never said that he was angry at the man, just disappointed. It never occurred to me to ask why."

"And he never said what he promised to him? Besides the wand-making methods, I mean." She said as she leaned on her elbow.

"No, never." Ezekiel said as he leaned back on his chair. "But since he's a wand-maker I assumed that it had something to do with that. I just can't imagine what sort of wand could it be to make grandfather act like that. It doesn't really matter, what _I_ want is for that man to..."He looked at Harry, who was currently very interested on the Gobstones that he bought for him. " fulfill his end of the bargain. That store is quite expensive to maintain."

"How could _anything_ be expensive to you?" Dora raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the richest man in Europe?"

"I am." Ezekiel said not bothering to hide the pride he felt. "But my family didn't gain that fortune by losing money on closed stores. I could be renting that spot right now!"

"No, they did it by murdering and stealing lands." Dora said sarcastically. "But yeah, everyone goes to that part, I can see your point. I've got to say, you're taking this better than I expected."

"We've got company." He nodded to Harry, whose face was now covered by the liquid of one of the stones. "Trust me, if he wasn't here, I'd be having _**words**_ with the Mills" He said as he used a napkin to help Harry to clean his face.

"How mature of you." She joked as she took the toy from Harry's hand. "Here Harry, let me show you how it's done."

The rest of the evening went by without much problem. They were able to see everything that the Alley had to offer, until they reached a dark corner.

"What's there?" Harry said as he approached the stone arch entrance. He didn't got too close as Ezekiel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from that place.

"_That_, Harry, is called the Knockturn Alley." Ezekiel said sternly. "And I _never_ want to see you there, understand?"

"But why?"

"It's a place for Dark Wizards, Harry." Dora explained. "The things sold there are all dangerous, the wizards and witches hanging around behave fairly suspiciously too. Best avoid it."

"But Zeke, you said that you're a" Harry looked around to make sure that no one saw him and whispered. "a Dark Wizard. Isn't okay if I go with you?"

"Let me be clear on this, Harry." Ezekiel's tone became more authoritative. "I own many, if not all of the stores there. In any case you can say that I own Knockturn and _because_ I know the kind of people that are there is that I don't want you in that place."

"But if it's that bad, why don't you close it?"

"And where do you think that those people will go if I do that?" Ezekiel replied. "It's better to keep them all in one spot. It's easy to control."

Having accepted the answer, the trio gave one last look around before getting into Ezekiel's car and drove back to his house. As they entered their humble abode they were greeted by an unusual sight. At Least for Ezekiel.

"Welcome home, Master." Kreacher said with his usual devotion, accompanying him were the rest of the house-elves. Ezekiel wouldn't have thought much about it except that this was _his_ Kreacher, the one twisted and Dark and not the disguise that he had ordered him to cast upon himself.

"Kreacher, didn't I order you to change yourself?"

"Yes, Master." Kreacher and the rest bowed bowed to him.

"And you stopped because...?"

"Master said to change so we wouldn't scare Master Pleasedon'tcallmeMasterjustHarryisfine, but Master Pleasedon'tcallmeMasterjustHarryisfine told us that we didn't had to do that anymore." The Dark Elve explained.

"Master what now?" Ezekiel asked Harry.

"I tried to tell them not to call me Master, but they just keep repeating all I said." Harry tried to explain to the laughing cousins.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Ezekiel said as he dried a tear as Dora chuckled. "Kreacher, Harry here will just be referred to as Master Harry from now on." He saw the boy pouting and explained. "This is how my elves talk, just roll with it. Why did you tell them to change back if they scared you?"

"I don't want them to change because of me." Harry replied. "They aren't _that_ scary."

"Harry, it's okay to be afraid." Ezekiel assured him. "Besides it's not like it bothers them, right?"

"We follow the orders of the Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, my Master." The elves bowed again but Harry shook his head.

"No, they don't have to change because of me. I'll get used to." He said trying to sound confident, but his voice shook a bit at the end.

"Very well, just remember that if it's too much you can just tell me or them, alright? Good. Now why don't you and the elves go to your room and start setting up those new toys and books?" He asked. Harry was so happy that he didn't reply as he and the house elves started taking the bags to his room. The elves had given up on the idea of stopping Harry from doing some things that they deemed 'below' him.

"What's on your mind?" Dora asked as Ezekiel closed his eyes while he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He needs friends, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes," Dora remarked. "That's pretty obvious. He'll get them next year, no? School and all that?"

"No, I mean right now. He can't just go around with us. He needs some kids his age otherwise I might as well send him with the goblins."

"Sounds like a plan." Dora shrugged. "Except there's none on this Earth that will let _you_ near their children."

"There might be someone." Ezekiel said to Dora's surprise. "Madam Bones said that her niece sent a letter to Harry on the anniversary of his parents."

"Her _niece_?" Dora asked as she looked at him as he had grown another arm. "You want to take Harry to the real _Iron Maiden_ herself and introduce him to her also quite grieving _nice_? Just exactly how much faith do you have on that healing of yours?"

"I know it's a bad idea." Ezekiel started but Dora cut him off.

"Bad? A bad idea you say? No, let me explain you." Dora stood in front of him, placing her hands around Ezekiel's head. "Disco, was a bad idea. Woman shoulder pad jackets, _bad idea_. Thatcher as Prime Minister, _really bad idea_. This like showering in gasoline and then taking a stroll trough a park on fire while there's an earthquake in the middle of a Godzilla attack. Bad idea doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Ezekiel managed to say as Dora's hands squished his head. "I'm not stupid, Dora"

"If you weren't _we wouldn't be having this conversation, Ezekiel_." Dora said as she pressed her hands even further.

"Alright,then. "Ezekiel said angrily as he took her hands off his face. "Why don't we take him with some of your friends? Oh I _forgot._" He said ironically" you only go with the heavy drinkers to get arseholed. Don't think he'll like it much."

"Alright, do what you want!" Dora threw her hands to the sky. "Just don't blame me when this whole thing comes down in flames."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you supposed to leave now?" Ezekiel asked.

"Isn't it courtesy for the Head of a House to offer supper to their guests?"

Ezekiel studied her for a moment before sighting exasperated. "Are you out of money _again_?"

"Look, they raised the rent again. It's the fucking landlord, I think he's got it for me."

"Want me to pay him a visit?" Ezekiel asked, carefully not to show the things that he was already planning to do to the man.

"Nah, I reckon that I can get some dirt on him and get him off my back. Next time, maybe."

"Okay, hope you like risotto then."

"Nice." Dora's mouth began to water. "Say, do you think you can lend me some...?"

"Money's in the same place as always, Dora." Ezekiel said as both walked towards the dining room.

* * *

Ezekiel and Harry would arrive at the Tonk's house in the morning to a much normal circumstances. The dark clouds that plagued his once home vanished and the usual bliss that he remembered had taken it's rightful and Harry entered to a happy Dora humming to the tune in the radio as Ted sang along while he prepared breakfast. It seemed that a more relaxed schedule had lead to new roles in the couple. As they greeted his uncles the fireplace lighted up with a familiar green fire and Dora came trough tripping over the carpet as usual.

"One day, Dora you're gonna have to remember to lift your feet when you step in." Andromeda told her daughter as she helped to get back on her feet.

"And maybe one day you'll throw away the carpet, Mum."

The breakfast continued among pleasant conversations and while Harry, Andi and Dora left for a stroll, Ezekiel sat on the living room as Ted went to his study for a document. Ezekiel looked around the room, truly examining the place in years. Not much had changed since he had left the house yet a part of him would always be there. The wallpaper had disappeared and thank God for that. The furniture had barely changed except for the couches that Ezekiel had bought them. The newest addition, the television, had been a source of concern for the family at the time. True, they used magic so little that they might as well be Muggle but that didn't meant that the apparatus couldn't explode violently as soon as they plugged it in. Luckily for everyone no such thing had occurred and the family was able to enjoy the entertainment it provided, although frankly they didn't even use it that much. His trip down memory lane was cut short as Ted sat down next to him.

"Son, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's _an_ idea, Ted."

"Zeke, this man." Ted handed over a file to him. "He doesn't like you. He doesn't like your family and honestly, I can't blame him."

"There aren't many people that can be blamed for that, Ted" Ezekiel reminded him.

"You do remember he tried to have you sent to Azkaban, right?"

"Hard to forget." Ezekiel replied. "But right now, like it or not, Adrian Nettle could be the man Harry needs."

"He hates your guts, Zeke."

"He doesn't have to like _me_, Ted. He has to care about Harry." Ezekiel said as he read the file. Adrian Nettle's tragic life was interesting, to say the least.

Born of a middle-class family in Liverpool, he had first displayed his magic at the age of six when he made the family's cat had attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as any other boy of his age but looking at the records, which usually he shouldn't have but that wasn't here nor there, it was quite clear that Nettle wasn't a very competent wizard. While he passed with flying colors every theoretical exam, it was on the practical side that his qualifications took a dive. In fact, judging by the en results, his final grade was around 30% to 35% lower than it should have. Despite this he had managed to secure himself a position in a magical law institute and had graduate as a law-wizard with top scores. Those scores secured him a spot on a good law firm where his talents allowed him to raise the ranks to partner in no time. Life seemed to smile at Adrian Nettle, specially after knowing and dating an apothecary named Marnie Shaw. The happy couple would get married seven years later and they'd both leave their respective jobs to start working on their own. Adrian created a law firm that specialized in assisting Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns to navigate the bureaucracy of Magical England and Marnie setup her own little apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. The couple had three children, twin daughters and one son.

Tragedy struck the Nettle family during the rise of Voldemort, who didn't took their assistance to the 'impure' as they saw them too kindly. The family disappeared and to their credit, there wasn't much information about their whereabouts or activities at that time. What was known was that they had been captured at some point and taken to one of the Death-Eaters lairs. Adrian Nettle would be the only survivor of that event, according to the reports of the Aurors that had raided the place. According to the man his family had perished but the corpses had been taken away to an undisclosed location and it was believed that they were a part of the now-defunct Inferi army. The one responsible was one Bellatrix Black, who was acquitted of any charges to the surprise of no one. He _had_ tried to bring up those charges again for her trial after Voldemort's fall but at that point the charges we so many that it had just been cobbled together on the murder charges. This hadn't sat well for Adrian who was detained in a holding cell for twenty four hours for punching the officer who told him that. The man had moved to a house in Lincolnshire and had made sporadic visits to London to serve as a Law-Wizard to mixed results.

It seemed that he had a habit of losing in the worst way if his client happened to be suspected of assisting Voldemort during the war.

"Well, there you have it." Ted said once Ezekiel put down the file. "He's not Dark and he doesn't like the Ministry."

"I don't see any signs of him liking Dumbledore either." Ezekiel pointed out. "And he didn't seem to like what happened during my trial or MacNair's"

"It doesn't matter now, doesn't it? Zeke, the man is almost broke, he has no friends nor any connections! If either side decides that they don't like him, the man is as good as dead." Ted replied exasperated.

"What if he had the support of the others?" Ezekiel looked at his uncle. "What if the Grey ran interference?"

The room had fallen silent as soon as that question left his lips. The Grey were Ancient and Noble families who had chosen to remain neutral during the conflict. Their neutrality had different causes but as far as the country's management they tried to make everything fair, within reason of course. The reason for Ted's shock was because of who this proposition involved. Desperate times called for desperate measures, it seemed.

"Are you serious?" Ted managed to ask once he was able to close his mouth from the shock. "Ezekiel..."

"It's a completely hypothetical question. What do you think would happen?

"Zeke, the man is one heartbeat away from declaring a blood feud on you." Ted's shock had yet to vanish. "You can't _possibly_ be thinking that he'll agree to..."

"He's not an idiot, Ted." Ezekiel remarked. "He'll see that Harry is far too big for either side. It'll be better if he remains neutral."

"Ezekiel, he hates you. You know that. That man _hates_ you" Ted repeated himself. "In the full extension of the word."

"I don't need the remainder, Ted. I'm quite aware of his feelings regarding me. Relax, he won't call a blood feud one me." Ezekiel assured him but Ted wasn't having it.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Ted, it's me." Ezekiel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll win."

"I _know_ you'll win. What concerns me is what happens _after_ you do, when his daughters inherit the feud. The oldest won't stop and I don't even know the youngest but I reckon that she'll be as eager to join as her sister. What would _you_ do then, will you still win against _them_?" Ted asked seriously.

"I'll win against anyone."

"Even them? Would you really kill _them_?" Ted replied sternly.

"Look, this is a waste of time." Ezekiel said as he got up the couch upset. He walked around the room trying to calm himself but it had little effect. "This is a completely hypothetical scenario and that's only one of the results."

"Have you thought that maybe one or possibly both men will try to speak to Harry alone before accepting? Nettle could tell Harry things that could damage him for life or even turn him against you." Ted warned him.

"Harry know that I come from a Dark family. I plan to tell him the rest once he's older."

"And what about what the other could say to him?"

"That's why I got you, Ted." Ezekiel smiled tiredly at his uncle. "In order to prevent this from going down the drain, in case Nettle goes along, I'll need you to setup a meeting with him."

"You're out of your mind, you know that?" Ted asked, the conversation had drained him of any strength he might had. "Can you imagine what Andi would've said to you if you had told this to her?"

"Why do you think that I waited for them to leave? I'm insane, not suicidal." Ezekiel joked as both men gave out a nervous laugh. "Seriously, I need that address, Ted. This may be the only way to ensure some protection for Harry."

"Fine, I'll see were he lives. And I'm coming too." Ted replied. "At least to see how he slams the door on our face."

"Thanks, I could really use the support." Ezekiel smiled tiredly to him. "Have I ever told you how much I hate playing politics?"

Before any of them could reply the door opened and the rest of the family entered, Dora and Harry carrying the bags with the ingredients for lunch as Andi greeted the two.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just some plans. Boring stuff as usual." Ted replied as Ezekiel smiled innocently.

"Well, alright." Andi frowned, not believing them for a second. "I'll start with the lunch, Harry has been nagging me to let him help. Turns out that he actually likes to cook, apparently."

"I imagine the new company and not getting burned or cut might have something to do with it." Ezkiel joked. "You should see how Kreacher gets once he tries to get a snack himself."

"Yes, he told me about that." Andi said laughing. "I better get Nymphadora out of the kitchen before she blows up the house." She said as she left.

Now that one issue was resolved, Ezekiel waited for his cousin to arrive sitting back on the couch. Something had been bothering ever since their visit to the docks.

"Hey Dora, do you still have your knife with you?" He asked once she walked into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Dora asked while making sure that her mother hadn't heard them.

"Could you give it to me? I want to check something."

"Sure." She shrugged as she looked trough her pockets, finally finding the switchblade. "I didn't cleaned it, so it might be a bit dirty."

"I'm counting on it." Ezekiel replied as he examined it's sharp edge. As he suspected, a small golden residue had remained from when he had used it to scratch the frames.

"What is it?" Dora asked curiously.

"The gold felt weird, didn't you feel it too? It was the same when I shook Ian Mills hands."

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering why you had to shake his hand that long. Think the gold is enchanted too?"

"I don't know. We could take this to Gringotts and have it checked." Ezekiel suggested.

"You think the goblins would be able to tell with just _that_? it's not exactly much." Dora pointed out

"They're goblins, Dora." Ezekiel replied. "I'd be surprised if they can't."

Lunch had passed with and was luck would have it Andi decide not to ask about what both men had tried to hide.

"That was amazing, Harry." Dora said about the food. "One day you're gonna make a lucky girl very happy."

The entire room laughed at the boy's red face as Ezekiel ruffled his hair. The joy died when the window opened up and a familiar swan threw a letter at Ezekiel and leaving without looking back.

"Doesn't that woman knows what Sunday means?" Andi asked annoyed.

"Obviously not." Ezekiel frowned as he opened the letter and groaned in annoyance.

"What? The Palace again?" Ted asked.

"No, 'special request' from the States. Something is..." Ezekiel turned to Harry, who was watching every word he said. "Got to leave for a few days. Could you take care of Harry?"

"Sure. Be careful okay?" Both uncles replied automatically.

"You're leaving?." Harry asked scared.

"Just for a few days. There's something causing problems and the Queen asked me to help the people in America to take a look at it." Ezekiel assured him. "It'll be in and out in no time, you'll see. While I'm away, would you mind keeping this for me?" He said as he handed over his wand on it's holster.

"But...don't you need this?" Harry asked surprised.

"No, not for this sort of things." Ezekiel replied smiling. "Now, this is a special wand Harry. Last of its kind, you see? I need you to promise me that you will take care of it."

"I will!" Harry replied as he hugged the wand on his chest.

"Very good. Now don't go around enchanting things or if you do, don't let Andi caught you. Remember, Ted's the cool one." Ezekiel advised him as he got up and hugged the boy. He said his goodbyes to his uncle and got a particularly strong hug from his aunt, how was a bit ticked.

"Wait, you're leaving now? Dora asked.

"International Portkey, you know what's like." Ezekiel replied. "Walk me to the door?"

As soon as they arrived at the door, Dora asked him. "Is your wand really that rare?"

"The wand-maker retired shortly after she made it. Not many wands with thunderbird cores around since then in America. Might as well be the last she made." Ezekiel took the gun-holster from his belt and handed it over. "Here."

"What sort of problem is it?"

"I don't know." Ezekiel shrugged. "The Portkey will leave me in Florida and then they'll tell me. They don't want people to know that America keeps having mutations."

"Okay, good luck then."

"Thanks. And Dora?" He said as he left the house.

"Yes?"

"Touch my car while I'm away, I'll kick you off my will. Got it?" Ezekiel said smiling.

"Break a leg, you wanker!" Dora replied happily as she gave him a two finger salute.

"NYMPHADORA!" The scream of her parents came from behind her, along with Harry's laugh.

* * *

Ezekiel stumbled once he arrived. Portkeys tended to leave him dizzy for a while. The weather didn't help much. It was humid but it wasn't the same as England. It was more, if that was even possible. The heat didn't help either, it was like being steamed. Ezekiel didn't like traveling much, he had been born in London and he, if given the choice, would rather die in it. The fact that every time he had to come over to America was to kill some creature that had mutated or to destroy another wizard's fuck ups didn't help either. Mixed bag the Americans, too. It had been quite a surprise when Ezekiel spoke to them. Some people that looked like complete bumps were in fact quite possibly, the nicest and kindest, while the exact opposite could be said with people that looked like respectable members of society. Yes, Ezekiel was quite aware he was a snob.

Ah well, book covers and all that, he supposed.

He finally got himself together when he heard a car pulling over. Looking around he could see that he was on a highway of some kind. The fact that the Aurors had arrived just now concerned him a bit regarding the competence of his partner. A car had indeed pulled next to him and it seemed that they had taken a muggle police car and repainted it. This wasn't very promising.

"Hey buddy, you Black?" A man stuck his head out the window.

Oh goody, he thought, it's one of those.

"No, I'm Magenta." Ezekiel replied sarcastically.

"Har, har, really fucking funny buddy. Get on the car, I'll drive you to the place." The man said.

"The 'place'? You mean the scene." Ezekiel replied as he sat next to him. "I wasn't informed of a scene of a crime."

"Yeah, pretty fucked up place." The man replied. Ezekiel wanted to slam his face into the steering wheel, but then wouldn't know where to go. "Bet yo' psycho ass will love it, you'll see."

Ezekiel examined the man next to him. A big fella, his suit wasn't made for him obviously. His muscles were far too big for it and it made it look short. He had short blonde hair with green eyes and a face that screamed 'Try me'.

"Ezekiel Black, pleased to meet you."He said as he extended his hand.

"Alan Drebin." He replied as he shook his hand hard enough to pop a bone. Ezekiel looked at the man as his hand fixed itself, courtesy of the Black Magic. "Look at that, the old man didn't lie when he told me you're like a bad weed."

"The old man?" Ezekiel asked puzzled.

"Peters." Was all Drebin said.

"Ah, Auror Peters of course! How's he doing? I was surprised when he didn't came to pick me up." Ezekiel replied. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, Auror Drebin."

"He retired." Drebin said, his eyes fixed on him. "You finally broke the old man. But don't worry, buddy. "The man said giving him a smile that made quite the argument for the head-on-the-steering-wheel case."You ain't gonna get rid of me that easy. Once they see that I can take psycho's like _you_. They'll send me for the big stuff."

"You don't think that this work is valuable?" Ezekiel said unimpressed. "And what, pray tell, do you consider a work worth doing?"

"I'm going for the big offices, man. And _you _are going to be my golden ticket." Drebin said confidently. "You just wait."

Suure, Ezekiel thought. They remained silent, driving for two more hours until they reached an old church and the car stopped.

"Out." Drevin ordered. Ezekiel rolled his eyes at the man and stepped outside. The church had seen better days as id was practically dilapidated. Drebin tried to push Ezekiel by the shoulder but a look at the man had managed to make him back away surprised. His surprise lasted very little as his face became red with a vein popping up his forehead. The man managed to contain himself and walked him to what appeared to be a metal barrel.

"This is the scene?" Ezekiel asked.

"No, this is how you get there. You need to jump."

"You _cannot_ be serious." Ezekiel replied annoyed looking down the barrel. It seemed to be a vent to some sort of cavern underground. "Isn't there some other way?"

"Nope." Drebin shook his head. "You can apparate back up, but you need to go down first. Plenty of people waiting, don't be rude." He said maliciously.

Ezekiel decided to swallow his pride than to spend another second with the neanderthal in question and promptly slid down the vent. The floor was actually quite farther than he had predicted, resulting in him breaking a leg as he landed. His scream of pain was interrupted by his desire to inform anyone in the general vicinity what he thought of Drebin's mother, but eventually he was able to sit down.

"What the hell were you doing, you idiot?" A man he hadn't asked him.

Looking around he could see that they were plenty of people around them. Just not as many live ones as he'd have wanted. There were dead bodies covering the walls and ceiling. Ezekiel had seen something similar once, as his grandfather had taken him to a small chapel in Rome. This one wasn't covered in dead bodies but bones, in fact. The way the corpses were preserved and positioned reminded him very much of that chapel. In it's own twisted way, there was respect being displayed in front of him.

"Hey, dipshit! I asked what you think you were doing jumping trough that vent!" The man asked angry.

"I was...accessing the scene of the crime?" Ezekiel said unsure.

"Why on Earth would you do it though there? The stairs are in the church." The man replied to an increasingly annoyed Ezekiel. Before he could responded he heard chuckles behind him. He didn't had to turn to see Drebin's face. "Want me to fix that for ya?" The man asked but Ezekiel's leg returned to normal shortly.

"Thanks, but it won't be necessary." Ezekiel replied with all the manners that he could muster. "Thanks for the offer."

Turning around he almost walked into Drebin. The man had an idiotic grin that just begged to Ezekiel to turn it into a jack o' lantern but business was first.

"I suppose you think quite highly of yourself." Ezekiel asked.

"I don't give a damn what you think, Black. That Queen of yours gave you to the Office and they gave you to _me_. So if I say something, you do it. I say jump..."

"Let me guess, you want me to ask how high?" Ezekiel replied annoyed.

"No." Drebin answered as he walked right up to his face. "You jump as high as you possibly can and then more, capiche? You are a dog on a leash. You're my personal little monster."

**"Oh, but haven't you heard, Agent ****_Drebin_****"** Ezekiel took the Black Magic from it's imaginary throat, much to this one's pleasure and continued. **"Monsters can kill you when you least expect them"**

The silence in the room indicated that he hadn't been as discreet as he should but at the moment he couldn't care less. Turning around he saw numerous vials, containing he are assumed to be embalming and preserving chemicals used to preserve the bodies adorning the walls. The macabre spectacle quickly bored him as he moved to inspect the place. The place also contained what appeared to be old, wooden-geared machines, which would indicate that they weren't from this century. This was quite the puzzle. Moving around he finally found what he was looking for. Rather, it had been the Black Magic that had guided him to an object on one of the corners. An old hand which looked out of place with the rest of the bodies, as it were dispensable. He lifted the rather ancient looking appendix and had the feeling that it was trying to show him something but the Black Magic blocked it. What did interested him was the feeling that it gave. This was connected to the creature and shortly after, he felt that the creature knew about him too.

Interesting. He thought.

**Yes, very interesting.**

Surprised by the input by the Black Magic, Ezekiel turned around and started walking toward where man had told him but turned around mid way. Drebin was still standing where he left him, too scared to do anything and quickly took the car keys from his pocket before resuming his path to the surface. It was only after placing the keys in the ignition he was surprised by the sudden opening of the passenger door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Drebin asked. "Get out of my car!"

"Get out, daddy's working." Ezekiel said.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, you freak!" Was all the response he got.

"Suit yourself." Ezekiel shrugged, as he started the car.

He rode without a destination for a while, without listening to what Drebin complained.

It was only after the first mile or so that he realized that the car hadn't been modified in the slightest. All it had was a paint job. This was worrying as shortly after reaching its maximum speed, the roaring sound of another engine filled the air. Looking through the rearview mirror, a rusted truck equipped with what seemed to be a cow catcher on the front moved at an unnatural speed.

One Ezekiel was quite familiar with.

They didn't even had the chance to even_ try_ to avoid it. The truck rammed the back of their car, forcing them to spin without control until it finally flipped over itself. Ezekiel managed to crawl from the wreckage, only to find what looked like heavy boots. He tried looking upwards but his back had been injured. By the time he managed to look, the only thing that he could see was a dark figure engulfed in the trucks highlights, wearing some sort of trench coat. The figure had one of his arms above his head, something sinister on his hands.

He didn't even noticed when the arm came down violently, as the darkness had claimed him.

* * *

The creature parked it's truck on its new lair, an abandoned meat packing factory. It's old house had been compromised, forcing it to leave several of its properties behind. What annoyed It the most was the meat that had took It so long to get.

The creature began pacing around nervously. It was too close to the day of the sleep. It _needed_ to feed and all it had was those two. The creature stopped moving as he heard movement at the back of it's truck. Surprised, It opened the back of It's truck, expecting to find the mangled pieces wrapped in old bloodied sheets. The hands that wrapped around It's throat was quite the surprise. The creature fell back in shock, a shock that only increased when the man that It had cut to pieces stepped out of the truck.

It turned its head in confusion. The man smell had changed. _He_ had changed. The creature wasn't sure what had happened, but it needed to feed.

**It started at the pathetic creature in front of It. That little ****_bug_**** had hurt It's Master. Master would be asleep for a while, It wouldn't let It's Master die. It ****_liked_**** this Master. The bug had****_ hurt_**** Master. It would squash the bug using Master's body. It would wash the pain with the bug's blood.**

**The bug was ugly. The bug's skin was thick with dark-green scales. His face has prominent jowls, framing a set of needle-like teeth. The majority of the bug's head was bald, save for a patch of bushy, white hair around the back of it's head. A third nostril sits upon Its nose. The bug was only wearing pants.**

**It's Master's body shook before the sound would actually leave Master's body. "Ha...Ha...Haaaa" It's laughter sounded like the doors of a graveyard creaking open as It pointed at the bug. "Uuugglyyyy"**

**The bug's head expanded a wide fringe of webbed, insect-like appendages in anger before launching itself against It. It didn't even bother to make a fist. It slapped the bugs head clear of the bug's shoulders.**

**Pathetic, It sneered. Then the bug grew another one. It stared at the bug with a smile on It's Master's face. **

**This would be fun!**

Both supernatural creatures began hitting each other. Every time their fist connected parts of their bodies would fly off, but they would regrow it instantly and continue to fight. Their fight spilled over the rest of the factory as It preferred the feeling of ripping off the creature's flesh with Ezekiel's hands, the creature had summoned daggers and even a battle axe.

Eventually the Black Magic managed to get Ezekiel's body on top of the creature's back and began to gut him with Ezekiel's bare hands. The Black Magic smiled as the creature groaned in agony when It felt an impact on Ezekiel's chest, along with a warm feeling that quickly spread over. Confused, the Black Magic looked at Ezekiel's chest, only to find a harpoon's head coming out of him. Tilting Ezekiel's head, the Magic turned to see that it had been shoot out of the creature's truck. The harpoon was attached to a chain that led to the inside of the truck's back.

The creature began laughing as the chain started reeling in Ezekiel's body. The Magic stood Ezekiel's ground on the floor but the sudden pull had managed to get his body off the creature. The Magic was so focused on the truck that It didn't noticed when It's enemy got back up and summoned the axe to his hand. Only when It heard the creature's groans It turned Ezekiel's head to see the axe coming down on It's Master's body. The creature made a clean cut, severing Ezekiel's body diagonally and leaving the Magic with only Ezekiel's head and half a torso with just one arm. The truck reeled the body violently as the creature roared in victory. Ezekiel's maimed remains were shot into the back of the truck, disappearing out of sight. Shortly after that the sound of gears crunching bones was heard and blood began to pour of the vehicle.

The creature would roar with glee, it's enemy finally defeated. As It looked at the truck to finish, the creature began to get nervous. It was taking too long for so little bones. The blood had kept flowing, it even had increased it's flow to the point where it had began to flood the building. Suddenly, the truck began to shake as if it was coughing and just as quickly, it stopped. The creature approached its vehicle with caution only to be hit in the chest when the back doors flew off its handles and was throw into the ground.

As It raised its head, the creature was shocked to see Ezekiel Black standing in front of It. The Black Magic made Ezekiel grin.

* * *

Joseph Campbell was a simple man. A mechanic, same as his father and his father before him. It wasn't an easy life but it allowed him to put dinner on his family's table and a roof above their heads and that for him was the only thing that mattered. As he reached his fifties her began to look at the path behind him and realized he was quite happy with it. Sure, he had made a mistake or two but he had done everything in his power to make those right and to teach his children not to follow his mistakes. As he stood in front of his shop, looking at the deserted highway near them, he sighted peacefully. His wife was at the gate, sitting in her chair while reading one of those novels that she liked so much. He smiled as he saw her face, the protagonist must've been in quite a mess. God, he loved that woman.

The peaceful morning was cut short when a cracking noise started sounding, but he was unable to figure out where it came from. There was also a smell, so light that one could barely sense it yet it was so _awful_. He tried to shake his head and waved his hand in front of him to disperse it but just cling to him. It got stronger too. At the same time the noise rattle up, the smell became stronger and stronger. He didn't knew what he wanted more, to cover his ears or to pucke. He did both.

His wife ran up to him, ignoring all what was going on a quickly pulled him away. She took one of the rugs and helped him clear his face.

"Joseph, what is this?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know, Ruth. I don't know." He gasped for air.

The noise increased and Joseph finally understood what it was. It was an car engine. A very rusted, poorly maintained engine. Looking around, he saw that the noise belonged to a vehicle that approached from the horizon faster and faster engulfed in a cloud of dust. The cloud roared as it got closer. Joseph hugged his wife and prayed to God for it to stop. He couldn't see clearly where it was going but he felt in his soul that it was coming for them. The cloud kept going on, growing in size as if it were a storm. He could see now that the storm was followed by a massive flow of birds. Crows. As he feared, the storm turned towards them. It became even faster, as if whatever was running down the highway wasn't bothered by the rules that grounded the rest. The storm closed down upon them so fast that they couldn't react. Joseph hugged Ruth with all he had but he knew it was pointless. Closing his eyes, he braced for an impact that never came. Opening his eyes, he found that the vehicle had stopped right in front of them. It was a truck, rusted and old. It was so close to them that he could see the plate on it a few inches from their faces.

BEATNGU

The old truck remained idle. Husband and wife stared in fear before a splatting sound started them. The crows were falling dead from the sky as if they were somehow connected to whatever fueled the truck. Now the dead birds rained mercilessly from the sky, exploiting in a burst of blood and gore as they reached the ground. The couple had barely managed to reach the safe haven of their shop when they witnessed horrified the scene before them. Never in his worst nightmares had Joseph Campbell imagined that he'd see anything like that. Death. No matter where he looked at, death was all he could see. He felt Ruth's embrace tightening as he tried to leave but he forced his way out of it. He approached the vehicle but stopped when it began creaking, before it suddenly fell apart where it stood and even worse, body parts started falling from the back of the truck. The only noise that could be heard was from the horn but that too disappeared with a final and painful croak. Peeking out he could see that the driver's head had fallen into the steering wheel but he was unable to see who he or she was.

Approaching slowly to the driver's seat, Joseph tried to open the door but the driver beat him to it. The door didn't open up as much as fell off its hinges as the driver tried to exit his ride. He didn't exactly got out of the car as much as fell from it head first and Joseph became even more confused, if that was even possible. It was a man, a naked man covered blood that stumbled while trying to stand up. Joseph did the only thing that came to mind. He ran back to his shop for his shotgun, loaded it with the hunting ammo and returned to aim at the stranger. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he aimed from a safe distance.

"Hey, you!" He screamed at the man. As soon as the stranger turned around, Joseph wished to had never spoken a word and instead barricaded himself inside the shop. The man's eyes, dear Lord in Heaven, those _eyes_. He wasn't a particularly devoted man, but those eyes convinced him that Hell existed and that the one in front of him was one of its inhabitants. The man in question had given up on trying to stand and had decided to sit down, disregarding the guts and blood that covered the floor. His eyes were narrowed, adjusting to the light as he looked around. He coughed a bit of blood, not that he seemed to care, before addressing the scared armed man in front of him.

"Good evening, good sir. My name is Ezekiel Black and I'm from London, as you might imagine by my accent" Ezekiel tried to joke, which only made the man aim to his head. Though crowd, he thought. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, sir."

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that you _demon_!" Joseph interrupted him. "I don't know what the hell you want but let me tell ya', the only thing you'll get is a head full of lead.!"

"Please, no." Ezekiel begged him as he got up helping himself with the truck's corpse. "My good man, if you'd just let me explain." He didn't got to finish his sentence as the Muggle shot him in the chest. The pain had been unbearable as the pellets had gone straight through him. He remained against the truck until he felt the Magic force his blood back into his body, along with his missing pieces. Unfortunately the Muggle had witnessed everything and was now pumping the shotgun again. "Look mate, we can do this all day and I assu."

He was cut off again as the man unloaded his weapon onto Ezekiel. The result was the same as before. At least he didn't look like a freak, Ezekiel thought. Sure, his new shoulder from the time he forced the new muscles at Gringotts had yet to 'normalize' for a lack of a better term but bringing back the pieces of his body was preferable. From an aesthetic point of view, obviously. Personally he'd rather not losing any body parts at all.

As the man kept trying to pump his shotgun, not realizing that it was empty, Ezekiel took the opportunity to rise back to his feet as his magic started responding to him again. Approaching the distracted Muggle, he took the weapon from his hands swiftly and throwed it away.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He asked to the scared man, who had remained petrified on his spot. "_Ready?_" He asked with a bit more force that he intended to. Considering that he had been polite enough with the whole shotgun thing, he figured that he could let it slide. "Who are you?"

"Joseph. Joseph Campbell." He replied.

"Hello, Joseph Campbell. As I said before, my name is Ezekiel Black. I'm sure that you're scared for everything you've seen..." He said as he turned around, finally noticing the scene around them. This was going to be a mess, was the only thing that he could think of. Finally he turned around and spoke to the man again. "But I assure you that I have no ill will towards you. Now, would you kindly tell me where are we?"

"Marathon." The Muggle replied.

"Marathon?" Ezekiel repeated surprised. "I've never heard of it. Where in Florida is this Marathon?"

"Florida? This is Texas."

"I'm in _Texas_!?" Ezekiel replied in shock. "How in the hell..." Ezekiel looked around baffled before turning again towards Joseph. "Joseph, what day is it?"

"The eight." Joseph replied.

This wasn't good.

"The eight of what? What month?" Ezekiel pressed.

"Of August" Joseph replied warely.

A week, a whole week. God know what he could've done during that time. No, not _him_.

"Joseph, would you happen to have a phone nearby?"

"Yes, in my shop." He replied as Ezekiel followed his finger towards the building.

"Lovely! Who is that woman by the way?" Ezekiel asked as he saw Ruth hide.

"That's my wife, and if you think of doing something to her..."

"I assure you my friend, that the thought has never crossed my mind. However, I _do_ think that it would be rather rude of me to present myself in such state." He pointed at his obvious nudity. "Would you kindly lend me some spare clothes, Joseph?"

Ezekiel was able to dress in an old coverall that was lying around, sadly they had no shoes that'd fit him.

"Thank you so much for this, I was starting to get a bit cold, truth be told." Ezekiel hadn't given up in trying to break the tension. He kept failing. "Anyway, I know that this abusing your hospitality but I'd need to make a phone call. I believe that phone calls out of the state are quite expensive. Would you mind if I do? I promise to pay the bill in full once it arrives."

Seeing that none of them said a word he started walking towards the phone when he heard a click. Apparently Ruth hadn't gone into hiding, she was just looking for her handgun. What was it with Americans and gun? was the question that flew through his mind, but seeing how the truck was still spewing body parts, it occurred to Ezekiel that it in this case it was a valid reason for it.

"Joseph, please tell your wife that's not going to work. Nothing personal, but you'll need some serious magic if you really want to hurt me." Ezekiel deadpanned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruth asked, surprised as her husband took the gun from her hand and told her to save ammo.

"Nothing, you'll forget it soon enough." Ezekiel replied as he dialed.

Ezekiel was sitting on the door of the shop when the cars began appearing. The wizards began clearing up the place and the Campbell's had their memories replaced. As per his request, the couple had a very beautiful afternoon and would wake up the next day feeling more relaxed than ever before. As he looked over the procedure, a man walked next to him. He was a very old man with white hair, his mouth covered by a handlebar mustache.

"I thought you retired." Ezekiel said without looking at him.

"And miss all this?" The man chuckled.

"Why did you put him with me, Peters?" Ezekiel turned to the man.

"Drebin is, well was, the son a congressman." Auror Peters replied. "The man is also a wizard and is suspected of several charges of corruption but there wasn't much we could do about it. His son wasn't the sharpest she in the toolbox, as you could see."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Before he was assigned, we had him sign a contract. He thought that it was for his full protection." Peters smiled as Ezekeil finished his sentence.

"But in reality it was to get a way for your people to get a copy of his memories."

"Yep, the contract that he signed said that the MACUSA gets his memories in case of his passing. Now we can see anything that he did, and if it just so happens that he saw or heard something with his dad..."

"And people say that I'm a monster." Ezekiel said with disgust.

"Well, looking at what you did to that poor bastard, I'd say it's hard to argue. I know you don't like animals, Black but at some point did it occur to you to show the animal some mercy?"

What had he done to the creature, Ezekiel thought. A question that the Black Magic was oh so happy to answer.

Ezekiel saw himself on top of a terrified creature that hardly resembled a man. Both were covered in blood. The creature's blood. Ezekiel, rather his body, was pulling and twisting and all in all gutting the thing but it kept growing back it's missing bits. It was doing it while laughing, like a baby who had just found it's new favorite toy. Staring at the creature in the eyes, the Black family had screamed with enough force to destroy his vocal cords " **What a gift it is to relish, a victim that can't perish! Let us taste death again, ****_and again, AND AGAIN!_****" **

"I take it that it has died?" Ezekiel finally asked.

"You destroyed it beyond whatever self healing ability it might had. Just to be sure we'll be tossing all of it's remains through the Veil."

"Good idea." Ezekiel said while looking at the truck, which appeared to be empty. "I'll be taking that, by the way."

"No can't do, Black. That thing officially belongs to" Peters was cut short when chains sprawled from the truck and started attacking the wizards nearby. He turned and offered his hand at Ezekiel. "The Magical Congress of the United States of America wishes to extend it's most sincerest thanks the envoy of Her Majesty for you invaluable assistance to deal with this menace. We wish you the best on your travel home." He said while smiling.

"Thank you, Auror Peters. I'll be sure to request Her Majesty for your _direct_ assistance should the opportunity arise again." Ezekiel replied, vanishing the old man's smile.

He approached the truck who began to shake in it's disassembled state, as if it could sense his presence.

"Hello, remember me?" He said as he casted his magic discreetly on the vehicle's remains, leaving it inert. "Would anybody care to call a tow?" He asked to the dumbfounded witnesses.

* * *

Arriving to a nearby city at nighttime and booking a suit for himself, Ezekiel began the tiresome labour of grooming himself, having a suit to be sent to his room and calling home. His family wasn't happy for the lack of updates on his whereabouts and Harry had gotten quite anxious but he managed to calm everyone down and assured them of his impending return. The truck, rather it's parts, was loaded into a magical container which was then shrunk to fit in his pocket. The international Portkey left him near the london's docks where he was able to bring it back to its natural size. Once he verified that whatever fueled the truck was still working, seeing that it had tried to attack him with chains, Ezekiel closed the doors and walked to a street nearby. He closed his eyes as he called out to his mount and a few minutes later it had arrived. His beauty of fire and ivory. Sitting behind the wheels felt natural to him as he spoke.

"Hello, beautiful. I've missed you, did you miss me?" The car responded by roaring it's engine. "Got you a present, dear. How about you get something to eat?" Ezekiel said as he pushed the accelerator and ran the car just outside the container. Leaving the car, he placed himself almost front of it with a hand extended. "Steady, steady. Now!" As the car rammed into the container, destroying any magic that it might had. The sound of metal grinding filled the air until the car backed up, the truck and all it's part having disappeared. It would take some time, but eventually Ezekiel knew that it's new components, specially that engine, would be fully assimilated into his car. "Go to rest, my friend and don't come back until it's done." He ordered to the car, who swiftly drove away. Ezekiel turned on his spot and apparated back at his home.

Apparating at home, Ezekiel found himself another surprise. Dora was sleeping on his couch. She drooled too.

"Dora." He said as he shook her gently. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Zeke...?" She said drowsy, but once her eyes opened she jumped at him. "ZEKE! Where the hell have you been! Do you have any idea how fucked up are things around here?" She continued to ramble at faster and faster as she walked around the room but Ezekiel couldn't follow neither her words or her.

"Dora!" He said as he managed to grab her hands to stop her. "Calm the hell down!" He saw her taking several breaths. "Good, now please, _slowly_, tell me what's going on."

"Gringotts"

"What about it?"

"I took the knife to Gringotts to check the golden remains, as we said. You were right, they _did_ knew where the gold came from." Dora explained.

"And why would that fuck up anything?"

"Because the gold _is_ from Gringotts. The melted Galleons. Those coins are enchanted with goblin magic, turns out that they can be used as catalyst in many alchemical processes. The examiner took one look and the whole place went insane. They want blood and they want it _now_."

Oh, fuck.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ezekiel closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

Ever since he had come into possession of the Black Magic on his seventeen birthday, he decided not to take another drop of alcohol. Common sense dictated that using the equivalent of a weapon of mass destruction on the day-to-day life should be done as sober as possible. He was starting to regret that choice.

"Do you still have the knife?" He asked.

"No, they gave one look at it and the examiner started waving it around. I was lucky to get out of the building." Dora explained.

"Did they knew _why_ you brought the it to them, that you're an Auror?"

"Obviously." Dora replied annoyed. "But they didn't knew who I was investigating."

"I don't think it'll matter. If I were them, I'll have every single debt from every Auror called in. Once they realize that they cannot pay them, I'd tell them that the one that gets me answers gets all debts erased."

"That's...kind of what happened." Dora replied surprised. "We were lucky that Madam Bones took the files."

"Where are they now?" Ezekiel asked. Dora went to the couch and took out a courier bag below it. Turning around, she took the files as she handed it to him.

"She said that they'd never touch you. She wasn't wrong."

"I'm just happy nothing serious happened. Is their personal information here as well?"

"Everything we have on them is there. Madam Bones kept the whole thing at the docks under wraps, but they'll find out if we don't hurry." She pointed at the file as she sat down.

"Perfect, we'll leave in the morning. Kreacher!" Ezekiel called to the elf, who materialized in front of him. "Dora will be staying with us tonight. Have Harry's room setup for her."

"As you order, Master." The elf bowed as he vanished.

"Thanks." Dora said. "Call me paranoid but I swear, I felt like twenty people tailing me."

"The House of Black will always protect you, Dora." He assured her.

"Thanks, Zeke." She smiled at him.

Both would have their supper and Dora slept in Harry's room. Ezekiel wouldn't sleep much that night, pacing around his bedroom.

They knew, the goblins _always_ knew. They knew when he escaped the Malfoy's mansion. They knew _where_ he had ended up. They_ knew_ that the Tonks meant to him. They_ knew_. He had been very clear. He had drawn a line in the sand. They. Knew. Perhaps it had been a mistake from his part. He had been too tame. He had let them forget. They had gotten confident, cocky. They'd never would have done this had his grandfather been alive.

He felt a sting of guilt thinking that. Despite what he remembered of him, he was no longer a gullible child. He knew the stories that were told about him. He knew who he was. What he was. Ezekiel needed to be better. He owed to the Tonks and to himself, but it was at times like this, when his blood boiled and his mind raced trough possibilities that would made a regular man sick, moments like this reminded him of what _he_ was, of the light he lacked and the darkness that occupied it's place. Ezekiel sighted as he finally sat down on his bed. They'd fix it, of that he was sure. It was a matter of knowing where to push. What they_ needed_, was a result that didn't end in a direct confrontation with the Goblin Kingdom. That'd be a bit more tricky.

In any case, it was meaningless to dwell on such matters. Hoping that the Mills would have a better night than his, Ezekiel went to sleep.

* * *

Both of them would wake up before the sun raised. Ezekiel had changed into a blue suit while Dora's clothes had been washed, dried and ironed overnight.

"Will you let me do the talking?" Ezekiel asked during breakfast.

"We need to do this right. Both parties need to be pleased. Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She asked unsure.

Ezekiel looked at her in the eyes. "Yes."

They finished eating in silence and in silence they left the house.

"Where's the car?" Dora asked.

"Away."

"Away? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Ezekiel replied. "That it won't be available for the foreseeable future. We'll take a cab."

Ezekiel said as he signaled for a car.

"Did something happen while you were gone? You don't look so good."

"I...I thought that the situation was under control. I was wrong. Someone died."

"I'm sorry. Were you close to the guy?" Dora asked concerned.

"First time meeting him. Didn't deserve to end like that, even if he_ was_ an arse."

"That bad?"

"Couldn't find the body. Still haven't"

"I'm sorry, Zeke." Dora consoled him.

"I don't really feel that bad. He was a prat, really. A royal one at that."

"But you didn't want him to die. You're not a bad man, Ezekiel. It's okay to feel bad for things like that, remember?"

"I know. It's just..."

"You think you could've done more?" She asked.

"I _know_ that. I let it get to me, I let _him_. It was stupid, amateur." Ezekiel looked downwards.

"You met an asshole and got angry. It means you're human." Dora punched his arm. "At least you're feeling_ something_. I remember the old days, it's an improvement."

"I'm supposed to represent the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Ezekiel sighted. "Emotions aren't needed for that, in fact they are ill-advised."

"Just because you deal with monsters, it doesn't mean that you need to _be_ one." Dora replied. "You can be Zeke, we all like Zeke." She could feel Ezekiel disbelieving look even trough the eyeglasses. "Alright, _some_ like Zeke. When you're not being an arse." She smiled.

"Thanks." Ezekiel said as a cab pulled over and both entered it. "Walthamstow, please and hurry."

* * *

"You wanna ring, or do I?" Dora asked.

They were currently standing before Rupert Mills door. Contrary to his father, the man lived in a cheap department in a fairly decent apartment complex. Not what one would associate with an owner of a successful art gallery.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Dora replied. "I can hear him, he's preparing to leave."

"I'll ring, then. Follow my lead." Ezekiel said as he rang the bell.

"Aurors, what a surprise. Is there something wrong?" Rupert Mills was barely able to contain his surprise when he saw them.

Ezekiel didn't made a sound. He simply studied the man in front of him for a moment before he walked into the apartment, Dora following closely.

"Hey, you can't just barge into someone's house!" Rupert screamed as he moved out of the way.

The house itself was too big, four rooms apparently. There wasn't anything extravagant, everything looked affordable, as if Rupert Mills wasn't earning a four or five figure salary. Ezekiel walked towards the dining room and pulled up a chair, looking at the man.

"You can't just come here and..." Rupert tried to complain.

"_Sit_." He ordered softly. An order that he swiftly complied. He walked around the house until something caught his attention. On a console table, a line of photographs showed the house owner at different parts of his life. Funnily enough, his father only appeared in one, the rest was full of friends and places that he had traveled. Looking closely, an individual started repeating during the different time periods. He guessed that happened shortly after his graduation. Taking the newest picture of the table without being noticed, Ezekiel turned sat in front of Rupert. "Do you want to know how we found out?"

"Found out what, exactly? You just performed an illegal entry on my property! Do you have any idea for how much I could sue you?" Rupert responded.

"Mister Mills, Rupert." Ezekiel smiled. "I'm going to assume that it wasn't your idea. By all accounts, you look like a man with a bit of common sense. You've been a part of our community for enough time to know that some things shouldn't, _musn't_, be done."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but if you two don't leave this house this _instant_, I'll sue the DLME and will have both of you sacked."

"We found the containers, Mister Mills. The ones that you and your father filled with the golden frames, the golden frames made from melted Galleons."

"What! That it's the most ridiculous accusation that I've ever heard! Yes, we placed some runes on the container but that was only to ensure that the Muggles wouldn't pay too much attention on it."

"And you never thought of asking _why_?" Dora said, she had chosen to stand behind Rupter's back against the wall.

"We don't just sell regular paintings, some of the pieces that we sell have special paint. Muggles would start asking questions if they saw them."

"Who bought those paintings, wizards?"

"Yes, we use the charms to direct the Muggles attention to the regular pieces. Wizards can tell them apart and look at the others."

"And where do you get the frames, Mister Mills?" Ezekiel asked.

"My father gets them, he has connections."

"Does your father ever goes into Diagon? Alone?"

"What? Of course not, he's not a wizard!" Mills replied. Ezekiel nodded at Dora, whose face had lightened up as she understood where he was going for.

"You're a Half-Blood, Mister Mills." Dora said. "Your mother died after you were born."

"You don't say." Mills replied angry. They've hit a nerve, apparently.

"In cases of Half-Bloods children, specially in cases were the magical parent is deceased, "Undeterred, Dora continued." the Ministry allows the muggle parent to enter Diagon Alley for support. That permission lasts until the child himself removes it. Did you remove yours?"

"I don't remember." Mills recognized unsure. "Maybe. But even if I didn't it doesn't mean that my father has been committing crimes. He doesn't have an account in Gringotts, for heaven sake!"

"But _you_ do, Mister Mills." Ezekiel replied. "Your permission means that your father has access to your bank account as well." Rupert Mill's face started losing it's colour after hearing that. "Now I don't imagine that he'd taken large amounts, probably something small, something that you'd just assume was one of Gringotts unexplained fees. We all have them and trying to get an explanation from them is more expensive that the fee itself, so most let it slide. You said that your father got the frames from someone from his past. When your shop opened, what were the frames made of?"

"Just regular frames." Mills answered, his mind lost in thought. "I mean, sure, some were made of metal but it was cheap ones."

"Cheap?" Dora repeated. "Like bronze? The one Knuts are made of?"

"Ye-What? No!" Mills replied, reddening "My father didn't melt any magic metal!"

"Mister Mills, does your father knows people in the metal industry?" Ezekiel asked. "Please, think hard."

"I don't have to think anything! You're just twisting what I say because you want to make an arrest! " Mills replied agitatedly. " Well, I've got news for you both! We aren't criminals, we're just.."

"Two lawyers that opened an art gallery with no previous knowledge to do so and yet, _astonishingly_, had such a good fortune that you've yet to declare a single bad quarter in your tax declarations." Dora replied.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mills turned his body on the chair to see her. "Of course we had bad times! Plenty!"

"Who exactly do you think that informed the DLME of you and your father, eh?" Dora replied, she leaned completely on the wall. "The problem with having to lie at two different government organizations with different requirements, is that at some point you're going to get it wrong. I think your father thought that if he could implicate you deeply enough, you'll have no way to refuse him. Perhaps he'd have you confund the auditors"

"Or perhaps. "Ezekiel continued, holding the picture he had taken and pointing at the couple on it. "Someone that you care. I'm going to make a wild guess but I think that the man here is a wizard as well."

"What, when did you...?" Mills looked at the table and noticed that, indeed, the picture was missing from its usual spot. Looking back at the picture, he launched himself towards it but Dora had taken her wand and glued him to the table. "Give it back!"

"You want to know what I like about this?" Ezekiel continued as he got up and walked around the table, sitting on it right next to the man. "It's not the way you embrace him. It's the way your hands are waved together and the look that both of you have. That's love, right there."

"You put that back where it was or so help me God..."

"I know that you already figured out, Rupert. You did it the second my partner mentioned the bronze. I also know that the frames that you use at the gallery are engraved as well. A very beautiful pattern, if I may say so. He did them, didn't he?"

"No." Mills lied but he was far too emotional to do it properly. "He had nothing to do. We just bought them like that."

"He's something related to the metal industry, a blacksmith, perhaps? An engraver?" Ezekiel saw Mills about to speak again but raised his hand, silencing him. "You _are_ a smart man, Rupert. I know ,that _you_ know that you can get away from this. He" Pointed at the man in the picture. " can't. The Goblins won't let him, he touched their gold. They'll want his hands, literally."

"He wouldn't do that! Shut up!" Mills roared.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. " Ezekiel looked at his cousin and she began casting silencing charms around the house. "It's not impossible for your father to get a way to melt the metals, specially if he used the earnings to buy something from Diagon that allowed him to do so. A salamander, perhaps? After that, it's just a matter of getting a mold, I believe. Is there any part of his house that he doesn't allow people to enter?"

"I... I don't go much into his house." Mills replied. "We meet at work."

"Shocking." Dora replied. "A man that refers to his son as 'our kind' and he as human doesn't strike me as the kind of people that'd like to have a wizard in their house."

"Here's what I propose, Rupert." Ezekiel placed the picture facing Mills. "You come with us and you tell us everything you know, and I do mean _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_. You might do some time, probably lose your license _but_ we'll protect him as long as he comes forward too and declares. You'll decline your right against Veritaserum and if possible your friend will do it too. We'll make it clear and easy. You don't have to take a fall for your father's crimes."

"You'll protect him from the Goblins?" Mills laughed. "Are you high?"

"On top of that, "Ezekiel continued as he hadn't heard him and showed him the ring on his hand. One look at it made Rupert Mills lose all colour on his face. "I'm not going to take it on you or your friend - boyfriend? - the fact that the property that was submitted as yours in Diagon Alley just so happened to be _mine_. What do you say?"

Mills eyes were glued to the Black Family ring. "Can you really do it? Protect him?"

"I'll use all my influence, promise." Ezekiel raised his hand.

The man thought long and hard, before finally nodding.

"Excellent!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Auror Tonks, would you mind to remove the spell on him? I need to ask one more thing."

"Sure." Dora said with a raised eyebrow. Then it hit her, they hadn't gone to their parents house, so Harry was still keeping his wand. Chucklin, she removed the spell and Mills tried to get up from his chair. Tried being the operative word, as Ezekiel placed his hand on his shoulder and slammed him right back into it.

"Now, we've got another thing to discuss, you and I." Ezekiel said coldly.

"W-Wh-What do you mean? I'll confess." Mills replied.

"Oh, I know. What I want to know is actually another thing." Ezekiel replied, his hand softly resting on Mills shoulder. "What I want to know is when did your father met a Metamorphmagus."

Oh, no. Dora thought, the last thing they needed was Ezekiel going all vengeful for what Ian Mills had said. He had promised!

"Were you there with him?"

"I..."

"Rupert, please know that I'll keep my end of the bargain no matter what you answer." Ezekiel comforted him. "But only if it's the _truth_. Now, when did that happen?"

"We were in the Alley, he said that he wanted to look around. I thought that maybe, I don't know, he and I would have a nice day."

"Auror Black..." Dora started but Ezekiel raised her hand at her. Ooooh, he did _not_ just do that to her.

"And then?"

"We had a fight. He tricked me into one of the brothels. He thought that if I met a woman that could become what I wanted..."

"But you didn't want a woman." Ezekiel finished sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that, Rupert."

"C-could I ask something?" Mills replied, squirming in his chair.

"Sure." Ezekiel replied.

"No, not to you." He said as he turned towards Dora. "Her."

"What do you want to know?" She replied unsure.

"How much can you change?"

"I can change my body as I want it, why?"

"Could you make yourself look...younger?"

"Why do you ask that, Rupert?" Ezekiel asked. Mills twisted under his gaze, despite him not having taken off his sunglasses.

"Is just... the girls there...they looked on the younger side. I thought that I might've been a potion or a spell. Maybe something that a Metamorphmagus could do."

"Rupert, I know the brothels in the dark part of the Alley and they know me. None of them employ children." Ezekiel said

"It wasn't in Diagon." Rupert replied carefully. "It was Knockturn."

The very air in the apartment froze as those words left his mouth. Ezekiel's posture changed, as if he was fighting something inside himself and Dora knew what it was. Taking a big breath, he finally took out a little black notebook from his jacket and a fountain pen. He started drawing a small sketch, a crude map and then gave the notebook and pen to Rupert.

"I want you to write down all you remember about that. Mark the location as accurate as possibly and if you remember, the name of the place." He ordered. Mills wasted no time and wrote down everything as if his life depended on it. That wasn't the case, of course, Ezekiel had given his word and his word he'd keep. Mills didn't knew and Dora wasn't too keen on letting him knowing until after he had finished. Once he did Ezekiel quickly took the notebook and examined the new additions. Nodding to himself, he closed it and placed the items back on his pockets.

"Let's go to the Ministry. I imagine that they'll be quite interested in hearing what you've got to say."

* * *

The trip to the Ministry was a quiet one too. It was becoming a bit of a habit for them. Entering the building, however, was when things got interesting. Apparently the Goblins had widened their scope as every sight was immediately locked onto them, specifically between Rupert and Ezekiel. People started making room for them once Ezekiel took off the sunglasses and placed his hand, with the family ring on it, on Rupert's shoulders as they walked. Dora took the lead with her wand firmly on her gras, looking for anyone that might try something stupid. It was a bit funny for both cousins, truth be told. People used to ignore them, or in Ezekiel's case, fear them yet one mention of the mighty Galleon and all of that fear and disdain disappeared in less than a heartbeat. Speeding up their pace, the group was able to reach Madam Bone's office almost without an incident. Some of the people in the bullpen had tried to block their pace but Dora quickly made them reconsider once she broke one's jaw.

As they approached the door, noises could be heard from within the room. It seemed that asking for a relaxed Madam Bones was the same as to ask gravity to take a vacations. It wasn't until they reached the door to knock it that both cousins realized that one of the voices in that argument wasn't human.

"This is an affront against the Goblin Kingdom! We _demand_ that you handover the ones responsible of this theft!" A goblin's voice could be heard.

"For the last time." That was Madam Bones, Ezekiel recognized. She had the same tone as when she threatened to toss him through the Veil. This was going to be a problem. "Haven't made any arrests yet and even if we did, those responsible will be held accountable by the law of Magical Britain."

"Those law are a joke!" She was interrupted by the goblin's voice. Whoever this goblin was, he was very confident of his own safety. Or a death-wish. "You wish to trick us into allowing some mockery of a trial just so those guilty can get away just because they are _human._" The goblin said as if it was an insult, and for a goblin, it was.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that no matter how much they braced for what was to come it wouldn't be enough, they let themselves in. The picture inside was not something that you'd say every day. Madam Bones was leaning over her desk, both hands on it. In front of her, literally, a goblin in a business suit was growling dangerously near her face. How he had ended up on top of the desk, with his shoes on what looked like official documents and not ended up squatted against a wall was something of a miracle.

"Ehem, Madam Bones?" Dora called her.

"What!" The woman snapped at her in rage that was just looking for an excuse to explode. Both her and the goblin turned to see the newcomers, she freezed when she recognized them and the goblin smiled dangerously.

"Oh, what a wonderful gift." The goblin said. "Of course it would be you, Lord Black, who brought us this criminal. A true friend of the goblins indeed!"

"Actually." Ezekiel said. "You'll find out that the situation is more complicated than we previously thought. Mister Mills here has agreed to renounce his rights and to take Veritaserum."

"Is this right, Mister Mills?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Madam. I wish to come clean about everything." Mills replied meekly. Nodding at the man, she turned towards the goblin.

"This here is Adnok, a manager from Gringotts and current representative of the Goblin King. I take that you're okay with this?"

"The Goblin King demands that everyone who had a part in this crime to be punished!" He replied to her face.

"Only if they're guilty. Auror Tonks!" She snapped at Dora." Go to the Medics and have them give you a vial of Veritaserum. Have them provide their name, the number of the frask and an Oath that it's unadulterated,"

"Yes Ma'am!" Dora said as she sprinted out of the room.

"Lord Black, I must thank you for your efforts." The goblin said as he approached the edge of the desk. "We know that you've been, _occupied_, with other affairs out of your control, but the Goblin King never had a doubt that you'd bring the criminals to our justice."

"I'm not here as a Lord, Manager Adnok." Ezekiel replied icely, much to both the goblin's and Bones's surprise. "But I assure you that I shall speak to you in that capacity _**shortly**_. Until then, I suggest you to call off your bounty on the information."

"Why of course, My Lord." The goblin replied terrified as he took a piece of mirror with a shaky hand. "Cancel the bounty at once, Lord Black has captured the criminal!" The goblin screamed at the mirror. "It's done, My Lord."

Dora reappeared a few minutes later, carrying a vial on her hand. It took no time for Rupert to take it and confess everything. By the time he was done, he had answered questions of not just Madam Bones but the Adnok's as well.

"I trust that this clears the air, Manager Adnok." Bones said after they were done. "The man is a victim as well."

"Bah! He profited from his father deception just as much as the criminal himself, he must be punished!"

"And punished he shall be." Ezekiel interrupted "We just ask that the one who started this dreadful crime to be handled by the Goblin Kingdom, leave the rest to us."

"Well, if a friend such as yourself asks." The goblin replied, still scared. "My King would surely consider a compromise. I'd have to ask."

"Naturally." Ezekiel replied as he approached a chair so the goblin could get off the desk, a task that he accomplished in the rather undignified manner of jumping down from one to the next. The humans pretended to ignore it as the goblin left the room.

"Auror Black, what the hell were you thinking?" Bones asked. "You don't get to decide who gets tried and who doesn't."

"Madam Bones, with all due respect." Ezekiel replied. "This is the only way we can have justice _and_ keep both sides happy. Each one gets someone to trial, none of us looks weak and we can continue the rest of our days without having to worry for the bounty."

"You lost any kind of respect that you might had the moment you decided this on your own, Black." Bones replied. "I don't even know if this is valid anymore."

"Madam Bones, you assigned this case to us with the orders to 'take care of it'" Dora replied. "I don't like this any more than you do but Auror Black is right, any other option will end in a confrontation with the Goblin Kingdom."

Bones looked at both of them before swearing under her breath. "Fine, but next time this happens, I want the both of you to keep constant communication with me. And where the hell were you, Auror Black?"

"I was away." Ezekiel replied shortly. "Official business."

The answer only managed to irritate Bones but she knew that it was pointless to do anything else. Why? she thought, was that every time she asked something from this man, things got that fucked up? Even worse, she couldn't control him. He was Lord Black, and as she learned the moment she had become the Head of the Aurors, that meant that he answered to one person. One that she had no way, or right for that matter, to contact. It was like having a nuke that had the habit of disappearing when you least expected it, only to return smelling of death and destruction.

"Good news, My Lord!" The goblin returned, slamming the door open. "His Majesty has agreed to your terms, My Lord! A fitting conclusion to our dilemma, a true display of wisdom fit of the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black!"

Glancing at Madam Bones, who contrary to what Ezekiel expected, seemed quite happy not to deal with the goblin, he replied."It fills my heart knowing that our mutual problem has been solved."

Approaching Adnok, Ezekiel kept his eyes glued on him, walking slowly towards him as he took off the sunglasses.

"My Lord?" Adnok asked scared.

"You placed a bounty. You seeked to retrieve that information by any means necessary, right?"

"Well, once we found about the crime..."

"And _how_ did you found out about the crime? Oh, yes. I remember now, it was my cousin who brought evidence to be analyzed. My. _Cousin_."

"My Lord, I assure you that..."The goblin was interrupted when he realized that the door had closed behind him. He looked at the two witches behind Ezekiel but none of them had taken out their wands. It was just him, at the mercy of a man was raised _Orion Black_.

"_My cousin_, who was hunted by people that wanted the rewards of a bounty that _you_ setup."

"It wasn't me, My Lo-Ack!" Adnok was cut off by Ezekiel's hand around his neck. Ezekiel grabbed him and raised him to eye level, but Adnok closed his in a panic.

"Auror Black, release the representative of the Goblin King, right now!"

"I want you to deliver a message from me, Manager Adnok, to your king. Could you do it?"

"Yes! Yes, My Lord!"

"Perfect." Ezekiel smiled. That was short lived, as a cold fury shortly replaced it. "_Next time any of you tries to hurt my family, I'll take my pound of flesh out of the Goblin Kingdom itself. Every family, every goblin no matter their age, their gender or position shall lose something and I assure you, Manager Adnok, _**_it will be something that no amount of gold shall ever replace._**" Ezekiel said, the Black Magic purred as it master commanded it. "Please, do make sure that His Majesty gets the message." He said sweetly as he lowered the goblin gently to the floor. "Along with my best wishes. Have a good day, Manager Adnok. May your vaults never be empty." The goblin didn't even tried to respond, as soon as his feet touched the floor he had dashed out of the room.

"Let me guess,_ that_ was with all due respect as well, Auror Black?" Bones asked sarcastically.

"Just clearing the air, Madam Bones."

"I want you back to the Archive, right now. This one is officially_ off the books_." Bones commanded. "Auror Tonks, return to your post."

* * *

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" Dora whispered angry as bot left the office.

"_That_, was me reminding the Goblin King that you're off the limits."

"That I'm _off limits_? Where do you get off saying stuff like that? I'm an Auror, Ezekiel. I can handle myself."

"Do you really think that you'd be here if it wasn't for that order?" Ezekiel surprised her, suddenly stopping on his tracks and turning to confront her. "That Andi would've been able to leave as she did, without getting killed or worse by someone that wanted revenge against her family? Orion Black himself declared that those who carry the the Black blood are under the protection of the House of Black. That's the only reason why people didn't storm their house and hanged her. _That_ is the only reason they have lived for as long as they have. _That_ is the only reason people didn't try to kill you when you were a child. If word had gone out that the goblins defied that order and I did nothing, you might as well turn your wand upon yourself and save them the trouble." Dora was speechless at this. "Now, I'm going back to the Archive to finish my shift and then I'll pick up Harry and my wand. Good day." Finishing the conversation, Ezekiel resumed his pace and entered the Archive.

Finally enjoying some peace, Ezekiel took his notebook from his pocket and examined it. The crude map that he had drawn wasn't a very good representation of Knockturn but Rupert Mills had added every detail that he remembered. The place to visit seemed to be called the 'Wild Rabbit'. Another group that thought they could take him for a fool. For this one, he didn't need to worry. It'd have to be public and get the point across. He needed a scarecrow.

His mind set, the rest of the day went by with the monotony that it belonged to the Archive. The way to the Tonks was uneventful too, it wasn't until he entered the house that he was greeted by a black haired missile that launched itself to his stomach. The force had been far too big for a child of that age. Clearly, Harry's magic was returning now that he didn't have to spend all of it just to survive from one day to the next.

"Hey, Harry!" Ezekiel said as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Like you have no idea." Andi's voices sounded as she appeared around a corner. "You should've called. Kid nearly had a panic-attack."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ezekiel hugged the boy gently. "Things didn't go as I planned."

"You said you'd call." Harry's muffled voice sounded from Ezekiel's stomach.

"I wanted to, Harry. I _really_ did, but things didn't go to plan." Ezekiel explained but Harry suddenly released him and ran upstairs. Ezekiel tried to say something, but Harry's newfound speed had him left the room before he could even think of what to say.

"He's was scared, it'll pass." Andi comforted the dejected Ezekiel. "What happened in America? I can't remember the last time it took you so long."

"Bit of a mess, honestly." Ezekiel scratched the side of his head. "Lack of information, lack of resources... a good old fashion fuck-up."

"I imagine." Dora replied. "Let's go to the living room. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Replied Ezekiel, who just now realized that he was exhausted. Sitting on the couch they started catching up. "Longest day ever. Where's Ted?"

"Oh, right, you don't know!" Andi replied smiling. "Ted got a letter from some of his old clients. Turns out they aren't all that happy with the new Law-Wizards that his old firm assigned them. They asked if he'd take them back!"

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Ezekiel smiled as he drank.

"I figured, usually you and Dora come to the house at the same time."

"We had a bit of an argument. I threatened the representative of the Goblin King and she didn't like it. Had to tell her about Orion's decree."

"Oh." Dora looked downwards. "Well, she was bound to find out sooner or later. I should've told her. Did the goblin get the message?"

"I think he got it." Ezekiel replied, suddenly spotting Harry peeking out of door. He smiled at the boy, who timidly approached him while holding something to his chest. Once they were next to each other Harry handed over Ezekiel's wand-holster.

"I took care of it, like you asked."

"Thanks, Harry. Did you try to make any spells with it?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

"I took it out once, but it felt weird. It started shooting light-bolts, we couldn't make it stop."

"Yeah." Ezekiel said with a guilty look on his face. " Wands with Thunderbirds core's tend to do that. I forgot to tell you that. Sorry."

"What's a Thunderbird?"

"Oh, it's amazing." Ezekiel said exited. "Is a giant bird with a head like hawk. It got this three _massive_ wings and every time it flaps them it makes electricity. The storms that just one of them can make... I've never seen anything like it, or ever since."

"You've seen one?" Harry asked excited after hearing Ezekiel's description.

"You bet." Ezekiel smiled. Andi for her part couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "The woman who made my wand, her name was Shikoba Wolfe. She was a native american and she was also a shaman on her tribe. She told me that if I wanted one of her wands, I'll had to prove it. I said, sure. You should've seen the way she laughed at me." He chuckled. "She said that it wasn't her that I had to prove myself to. She had me apparated to the plains far away from her shop, So far into them that I couldn't tell where I was. She left me there with a wooden box and some food and water."

"What was in that box?"

"She said that it was a tool. That if I could manage to figure it out, the thunderbird would appear and it would judge me."

"And did you figure it out?" Harry asked. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow as he showed him the wand on his hand. "Right, sorry."

"Never mind that, I nearly died trying to open the damn thing. Turns out that it had some pictures on the sides, and that the box had actually three segments that could be rotated. I spent three days in those plains, ran out of food and water by the time I figured it out."

"And then what happen?" Harry was completely taken by Ezekiel's story. Ezekiel himself was smiling carefree. Andi couldn't see his eyes due to his sunglasses, but she could imagine them full of nostalgia.

"Then it appeared. It flew very slowly, so it's wings weren't generating too much electricity. It just flew down and stared at me."

"And then?" Harry asked, so engrossed with the story, he hadn't noticed that he had not only sat on the couch but was now at the edge of his seat.

"Then it took off, flying high in the sky."

"It just left you there?" Harry asked confused.

"That's what I thought too, but then it started flying around, and around, and around." Ezekiel stared moving his finger in a circular motion." And the thunderbird stared to change, every time it flapped its wings the bird generated electricity. It started slowly, a spark here and there. Then it started to grow until it had created such a thunderstorm, it covered the sky as far as the eye could see. And the thunder, Harry " Ezekiel shook his head. "Every time it cracked the sky I felt so little. The sky was pitch black and the only thing you could see was the thunderbird. Every time the thunder touched it, the feathers changed their color. It started gold, like the sun and then it changed to blue, then to grey and silver. That wasn't the end, no sir. Then it started glowing until it became pure light."

"That was the trial?" Harry asked holding his breath. Ezekiel shook his head again.

"It hadn't finished, you see. By that time the entire sky was roaring with thunders, it was so loud that I couldn't hear what was going on in my own head. Which was for the best, because it was probably screaming at me to run away." Harry laughed at the joke, but Ezekiel's face was completely serious. "I couldn't even see the thunderbird, when suddenly everything just stopped. I had no idea what was going on until I saw it."

"What? What happened?" Harry asked impatiently.

"The thunderstorm hadn't stopped, the thunderbird had_ absorbed_ it." Ezekiel smiled. "Try to imagine, if you can, the biggest bird that you've _ever_ seen. Then imagine that every single feather suddenly became the deepest kind of blue and inside of it, the wildest storm that you can imagine starts roaring. Then the thunder in it becomes purple, so powerful that it starts lightning the bird from inside to the point that you can see it's bones that looks like are made out of metal and even though it's miles away in the sky, you can see the full power that it has yet to unleash on its eyes. All the while it keeps flying around you until. "Ezekiel suddenly smashed his open hand into the couch's cushions, startling Harry. "It comes crashing down to the ground. It's so fast that your brain almost can't process it. It's so powerful that the earth trembles in fear an and then_ vanishes_ once it hits it."

"But what was the trial?"

"Surviving, I suppose. Woke up a month later in a hospital, the wand was in a case right next to me."

"I wanted to kill that woman when he told me that story the first time." Andromeda said, her tone showed that she wasn't lying.

"And that's how I got my wand." Ezekiel finished his story. "No idea how she figured to use ebony for the wood, but I wasn't going to argue. It looked nice."

"You also got medium-rare, remember? Not to mention that scar." Andi replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one." Luckily the scar wasn't on the arm that Ezekiel had to heal. Although now that he thought about it, ever since he had returned from America his whole body looked and felt normal. Good as new, except for this particular part. Removing his jacket and opening his shirt, from his left shoulder to his elbow, his skin was covered in scar tissue in a pattern that resembled a lightning strike. "What do you think, Harry?"

There weren't many ways to die that Ezekiel wasn't familiar with. Obviously this wasn't as dangerous for him as it was with other wizards. The Black Magic would bring him back regardless of the damage he sustained. A new body even, a clean slate. Yet that scar would always be there, as if it was a part of him ever since that day. The fact that not even the Black Magic could take that away from him made him like it even more.

"It's like mine." Harry whispered, as he reached shyly towards it but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled back his hand in shame.

"It's alright, Harry. It's just a scar." Ezekiel said.

"Uncle Vernon said that I was a freak because of it."

"Harry, take a look around." Andi said. "I'm the only relatively sane daughter of the House of nightmares, Ezekiel is Dark and yet he tries to uphold the law, my daughter can shape her own body as she wants."

"Ted's normal." Harry pointed out.

"He knew who I was and yet he tried to make me fall for him for the last three years in Hogwarts, trust me, he's a bit of a freak too."

"One of us! One of us! One of us!" Ezekiel chanted as he buttoned his shirt. "Well, this was nice and all but there's still some things on my list. Shall we, Harry?"

* * *

Ezekiel examined his clothes for a final time in front of a mirror. He had decided for a simple black suit, along with black leather shoes. He contemplated if he should carry one of his golden watches but quickly discarded the notion. This wasn't about extravagance, this was about the message. Simplicity tended to be the best for cases like this. Nodding to himself he turned from the mirror towards the door in his room, where Harry was spying him from.

"Harry."He called. "I thought that you were sleeping, is everything alright?"

"You're going out again?"

"Yes, there's something that I need to check. I'll be back in no time." Ezekiel smiled at him.

"Can I go with you? I'll be quiet."

"It's not a place for children, Harry. Now, it's quite late and tomorrow you'll have a test with your teacher. You won't be able to get a good score if you're tired, won't you?"

"But...why? I'll be quiet, I promise!"

"Harry" Ezekiel said sternly. "This isn't a matter of how well behaved you can be, I know you're a good kid. I'm going to a place that kids shouldn't be. You're a little kid so you'll stay here. Now, go to sleep."

"But I'l..."

"Bed. Now." Harry's face fell at the order and Ezekiel couldn't help to feel guilt for it. He followed him silently and saw him tuck himself into the bed. Ezekiel approached the bed and started adjusting the blankets. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But why do you have to go? Why can't I go with you?" Harry kept asking.

"Because...I'm going to Knockturn Alley." He finally revealed.

"The bad place? Why?"

"I.." How much should he tell him?, was the question in Ezekiel's mind. He sat in the bed near Harry, he tried to come up with a response that didn't ended in him explaining the concepts of prostitution and child abuse. "When I inherited the Alley, the stores, things were different. My grandfather allowed many things. Bad things." He explained slowly. "Things that I couldn't accept, so I gave them some rules. Apparently someone broke them."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll check first of course, it could be a trick. Just because someone is Dark it doesn't really mean that they are evil...just that if they were they'd be better than most at it."

"Oh...and if they did, will you arrest them?"

"Aurors don't usually go there, Harry. Dark wizards usually handle this sort of thing among ourselves. The Alley is mine and the rule as well."

"What did you tell them?"

"...I told them no to hurt children." Harry's eyes grew like plates as he hear it but Ezekiel calmed him down. "I'll be back shortly, Harry. Sleep tight." He kissed his forehead and turned off the light in his room.

"Ezekiel?" He heard as he closed the door.

"Yes, Harry?" Ezekiel asked in the dark to where Harry laying.

"Please be careful."

"Of course, Harry." Ezekiel smiled to the dark. "I'll be back in no time, you'll see. Good night. Harry."

"Good night, Ezekiel."

* * *

This would be the first time that he wouldn't fulfill a promise to Harry, Ezekiel thought.

He was in what had been the premises of the 'Wild Rabbit'. In front of him, six men were kneeling, hands on the floor and their wands destroyed. A multitude of onlookers surrounded them but none uttered a sound in the dark alley. Ezekiel was beyond angry, ignoring even the words that the Black Magic tried to whisper into his ears. Those animals didn't even tried to hide the children. They even told him the fee depending on how many he wanted.

They never had a chance, the chaos worked perfectly at his advantage. To ensure that none would apparate away, Ezekiel had transmuted their hands and legs with the ground, fusing them together. Each of those men was looking at the floor, their sweat and other body fluids were making a puddle beneath them. Two had started praying. Apparently they were Muggleborns, perhaps even Half-Bloods Ezekiel stood in front of them and waited.

Ted was a Christian, how did he managed to balance his faith with the fact that he was a sorcerer was something that Ezekiel never thought of asking. The rituals that his religion, any religion in fact, had always fascinated him. Of course being a Black, it had been years before he even knew what a church, synagogue, or mosque was. He was what they called a 'Pagan' but he preferred the term 'Free Agent'. Looking down at the two men, Ezekiel placed his hands behind his back, his left hand firmly gripping his wand. Waiting.

"Lord Black, please I beg you!" One of the other man on the ground screamed in terror. "We can fix this!"

Ezekiel examined the man, this one had tried to put up a fight. He was in an office at the back of the building and had more time to prepare. His clothes, now burned, were also of a better quality than the rest. It had been a bother not being able to use the Black Magic without compromising both Alleys, but Ezekiel was happy none the less. Somethings you had to do yourself.

Removing his sunglasses while looking at the man's eyes, he started casting with his wand behind his back while the approaching the other hand's index to his lips, silencing the criminal. While this happened, two water spheres appeared above the praying men, spinning slowly. Ezekiel's gaze returned to the men expectantly, the wand behind his hand made a discreet movement and the spheres began spinning faster and dividing into smaller and smaller ones. Their silent spin took such velocity that their shape changed as well to the point that they looked like thin needles. All the while Ezekiel kept listening to his prisoners. He had heard that pray many times before meals and what was for. He gave them time as the water above them froze while it continued its terrifying pirouette. He didn't even move when they took a breath before the part that mattered them the most. Just before the line about forgiveness.

Before any of them could start, the ice needles came crushing down on them, piercing their backs, their bones and organs. Their screams resonated trough the entire Alley and even some of the night owls that roamed trough the Diagon Alley were able to hear them. Civic duty said to report it to the Aurors. Common sense said to run like hell. And run they did.

Seeing that he had their undivided attention, Ezekiel looked around. Many faces were familiar to him, after all, they were his tenants. The rest seemed to be onlookers and some of the brothel's clients, who had found that the rest of the people had effectively formed a human wall. Seeing what he had done to the owners of the establishment, they too had fallen to the ground, awaiting the inevitable.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Knockturn Alley, my name is Ezekiel Black. I know you know me, known that I know you." Ezekiel heard the grasping sound of the crowd.

"As some of you might know, I'm an Auror as well. But I'm not here in such capacity. I'm here as the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." The crowd collectively froze on their spot.

"I must say, I'm surprised." Ezekiel continued, looking at the multitude. "Have you forgotten or have you chosen to forget, that it was I, who gave you back your lives? Your very dignity? When Orion Black ruled over this Alley, didn't he force his hand on your pockets? How much was it that you had to pay, to simplystand on the very street that we are talking in?"

The crowd had the decency of looking ashamed. That wouldn't do.

"Didn't I allowed you to keep a bigger part of your earnings? How many of you were able to afford a warm meal, a meal at all?"

Ezekiel sighted as he walked around the crowd, shacking his head slowly. He finally returned to his previous spot in front of the criminals.

"And while I allowed all this, what did I asked of you? Your firstborn child, your undying loyalty, your husbands or your wives? No." The crowd started to grow more and more scared. Why wasn't he screaming, why didn't he sound angry? "I asked for one thing. One. Do you remember what it was? Anyone?" Ezekiel asked as he pointed at the people in the crowd. The people was terrified, as if would suddenly start casting curses with his finger. Finally he pointed at a an old wizard in dusty clothes. "You, what did I say? What did I forbade?"

The man looked around but the people besides him looked away.

"I said." For the first time, Ezekiel's tone rose slightly. "Tell me the rule of Knockturn Alley."

The man mumbled something but it was too low and too fast.

"What was it?" Ezekiel asked. "C'mon good man, speak up. Let us all hear what you got to say." He said smiling.

"Mno kish." The man mumbled again. Ezekiel tilted his head. "NO KIDS!"

"Perfect." He nodded in approval. "Such a simple rule, don't you all think?" Ezekiel asked to the crowd. "Two words, easy to say. Easy to remember. Yet here we are, in front of what used to be a gentleman's house. Do you know why?"

As in queue, the crowd answered as one. "They broke the rule."

"Exactly. The broke the rule. My rule. I must admit, that it took me a little longer than expected to find out about this. I'm not omnipresent and they did use one of the few buildings that I don't own. That was good." Ezekiel nodded. "Had they broken my rule in one of my own buildings...who knows what I'd done to them. To this very Alley."

Ezekiel about to continue, but the man that had talked to him before had started asking him again for mercy. He walked towards the man and raised his foot until it rested gently above his head. By that time the man had started mumbling incoherently about what he could offer for his life. Ezekiel heard none of it as he kicked down violently.

He knew that the man, even the other two with icy needles on their backs wouldn't die from something like that. Wizards and witches were protected by their own magic and it was so effective that it wasn't unusual for magic users to live well past a hundred years old.

"I was taking." Ezekiel said to the man on the floor. "When you interrupt me like that, it's not just rude. It makes me think that you consider what you have to say to be more important than what I have to say. Is that it, is that what you think?"

"No, my Lord. I'm sorry." The man said terrified, his head glued to the ground.

"Then I assume that it won't mind you if I continue, then." Ezekiel said without waiting for an answer. "Rules are necessary, even for us. Specially for us. Without them, where would we be? Running around, hiding in fear of the light? You know that they love when there's unrest among us. For rules to be effective, there must be a punishment. Otherwise, why have them?"

Ezekiel sighted as he looked around. They were scared, some even close to collapse or a panic attack.

"Remember this: it might take some time, but I'll find out. I'll always will." That being said, Ezekiel turned towards the men on the floor.

It was almost morning by the time he finished. The sunlight began to caress the buildings as he gave the finishing touches.

Six scarecrows, all unique in their own way. Displayed for everyone to see.

They seemed to be working already. Although it could be that the crowd had remained on their spot, petrified by the macabre process that they had witnessed. In any case, Ezekiel was content with the results.

He walked outside the Leaky Cauldron relaxed. He had contacted Gringotts before all had started and all the children were protected and moved to a healing facility while he handled the owners of the brothel. They'll have all the support that they could possibly need and caretakers would be interviewed first thing in the... probably in a couple of hours and a house or property in which they could live as well. The money wasn't a problem, as Ezekiel would pay for everything. No matter how much it surprised the goblins.

He looked around the street when a familiar sight stopped before him. The car didn't look any different than it was before but he knew that it didn't matter. It was it's insides what counted. Sitting in the driver's seat, Ezekiel smiled at the familiar feeling and pressed the accelerator. The car run as if time had stopped and Ezekiel loved every second of the trip to the house.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	32. Chapter 32

Ezekiel walked into the house trying not to make much noise. He didn't had his watch with him so he couldn't really tell the time. As he walked towards the dining room, Ezekiel found Harry standing outside.

"Hey Harry, you're up early."

"Ezekiel, help!¨ Harry begged anxiously.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"The birds! They keep following me and throwing cards at me!"

"Oh, good to know that the issue with your mail is fixed. I imagine people would like to contact you for some time now."

"But there's too many!"

"Come on, there can't be tha..." Ezekiel freezed mid sentence as he opened the dining room's door. Hundreds if not thousands of letters flooded in. The table and floor were both covered in letters and Ezekiel noticed that several of those were howlers. He didn't have to worry about them exploding though, the wards were set up with black magic. Anything that contained a spell or curse from someone whose magic he hadn't approved would get neutralized. The owls hadn't waited for a response or a treat, but that was normal in the home of a dark wizard. "I'm not dealing with this. Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master." The elf appeared next to him.

"Move all this letters somewhere else. We can't have breakfast like that."

"They aren't all letters, Master. Some where too heavy, the owl dropped them."

"What?" Ezekiel looked at the room again. "Okay, then. You and the rest separate the mail, letters on one side and whatever is left on the other. We need some order here."

"And what about your letters, Master?"

"Somebody actually wrote me?" This surprised him more than anything else. "Put them aside too. I need my coffee before I deal with any this."

The elves diligently carried on his instructions and after half an hour. Unsurprisingly, all the howlers were directed to Ezekiel. There was a small pile of normal letters but the wax seal on them belonged to dark houses. On the other side of the room, the elves had separated Harry's mail into three different piles. One with regular letters, another with packages and a final one that seemed to have letters with packages in them.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked as the breakfast appeared at the table.

"Beats me, this is the most letters that this house has ever seen. Ever."

"But why would they write me?"

"Well, you're quite famous Harry."

"Just because I didn't die with my parents." Harry mumbled angry.

"And Voldemort." Ezekiel nodded. "Still, there are different reasons: people that also lost their families during the war and want to thank you, fanatics of the Light and those who'd like to suck up to you to see what they can get and last but not least, those who think that I'm hurting you or stealing from your. Or both." Harry's face darkened as he said that. "Why don't we have breakfast first and then we take a look?"

"Okay."

They didn't eat as much as they liked. Ezekiel sighted at the sight before him. It seemed that everyone and their mother had decided to write at the same time.

"The pictures are moving." Harry noticed, shaking Ezekiel out of his thoughts. Looking at where Harry was pointing, he realized that the boy was referring to the newspaper that he held in his hand absently.

"Oh yeah, you must be used to the Muggle ones. Wanna take a look?" He offered the paper, which Harry took eagerly.

The red pile of letters with his name on it kept nagging him, so he decided to stop avoiding it. Before he approached it, a familiar curse sounded trough the house.

"Zeke, you up?" Dora called as they heard her approach them. "I wanted to...what the hell is that?" She said as she entered the room and saw the mountains of letters.

"Harry got mail." He replied dryly.

Dora approached the table, impressed by the amount of letters. She greeted Harry before walking towards him. "Wow...Well, I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"I don't think there's much to say about that."

"Actually...I spoke with Mum and she explained things to me. Didn't make much sense at first but... The way she put it, the way it has protected us, the way _you_ have. I just wanted to say thanks. For everything."

"We're family." Ezekiel replied. "That's all there is to it. Join us for breakfast?"

"Sure." Dora smiled. "I imagine you'll want some help with all these." She motioned to the letters.

"Please and thank you. I yet have to open mines."

"People actually wrote you? I'm pretty sure that's a sign for the end of the world."

"Har har, it's actually the red pile over there." Ezekiel pointed out. As soon as Dora saw them, she backed out so quickly that she knocked down the chair. "They aren't dangerous, relax. The wards of the house were setup with the Black Magic."

"Why do you say it like that?" Harry tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"Isn't it just black magic? Why do you say it like _that_?

"What you're thinking of is called 'Dark Arts'."

"Noo, it's called black magic." Harry replied as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everybody knows that."

"The _one_ thing that the Muggles heard of my family, and they can't even get it right." Ezekiel sighted annoyed. "It's called that because it's my family's magic. What you're thinking of are called Dark Arts, the Black Magic belongs only to the House of Black and only its head - me - can use it. All the Noble and Most Ancient Houses have their own family magic."

"And what does yours do?"

"It's a bit complicated, but basically it denies Magic, as a whole."

"What does it mean, as a whole? Is there more than one type of magic?

Ezekiel rolled up his eyes ignoring Dora's '_You got there yourself_' look.

"Look, Harry, there are multiple theories regarding what magic is and such. I'm just going to tell you the one that I like, okay?" Seeing Harry nod, Ezekiel took a breath before starting. "There are two types of magic: the magic that naturally flows in the world since the beginning of time and the magic that the magical creatures are able to create within themselves. The theory says that magic is a part of life, like the sun and rain are to plants. Life depended of Magic to start. Got it? " A nod again." Good. Now, ever heard of evolution? " Another nod. " Great, that'll save us some time. Well, what the theory says is that somewhere along the line different creatures from the different species began reacting to Magic in different ways and that's why we got magical creatures. The idea is that they began _absorbing_ magic and that made them change into different beings up to the species that we have today. Now, there were some exceptions of course, this species were actually _generating_ their own and very minor in comparison, magic. I'm talking of course of Goblins, Dwarves, Elves and eventually, Humans. There's a whole branch of natural science that goes into checking how which species ended up looking like that, but the general idea is that humans haven't changed much since we were the last ones to get it."

"So... we could end up looking like Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"No, Kreacher looks like that because he's bonded to my own magic and _my_ magic is bounded to the Black Magic but we're digressing here. Stay focused." Ezekiel reprimanded him.

"Zeke, cut poor Harry some slack, would ya? He literally doesn't know a thing here, of course he's going to be curious. Plus you suck at explaining." Dora said as Harry smiled gratefully at her.

"_Fine_. The point is, humans got magic too and the problem was, humans got magic too. For a while things worked out relatively well, but things started going downhill once humans discovered that they could do more than just call forth storms or heal wounds. Up to that point the most powerful magic users on the human side were simply shamans of tribes. You need to understand something: unlike the other species, it was only a part - a very minor at that - of the human race that got access to magic. Every other magic species is fully magic and they had hundreds and hundreds of years to polish their skills and grow in their own power. The larger part of humanity kept changing while the magical creatures got stuck in their old ways."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't they? Why bother to change something when you're in complete control?" Ezekiel shrugged. "At least that's why they thought. What the magical species didn't knew, was that while the humans were less powerful than them the rest of the humans developed this little thing called science, or at least what would eventually be called that. They began to travel farther than ever, they began to dig deeper than ever. They even looked at the skies at night and dreamt of what was out there. Some wizards began to take an interest in those trips, so they tagged along. They disguised themselves as sailors and such until they reached the new lands. One day in school, you'll have to study the first encounter between Europeans and Native-Americans. Trust me, that one doesn't hold a candle to what happened when wizards and shamans clashed."

"But why were wizard weaker than others?" Harry asked confused.

"Because up until a certain point, the only magic that anyone could use was their own. Humans had barely known magic in comparison to the other species. They had learned to regulate the amount of magic that they use, without the help of symbols, totems or sigils.

"A sigil is is a symbol used in magic, Harry. It represents the magician's desired outcome." Dora explained. "Like paintings in caves and things like that."

"Want to take a break?" Ezekiel asked looking as Harry tried to make sense of the new information.

"No, I think I got it."

"Okay, just let me know if you want to stop or you need me to repeat something or explain." Ezekiel said as he ignored Dora's surprised look. "Anyway, at that time - before the first wizards appeared - Shamans used almost all of their power to make changes, like a better harvest, divination and such. That was before some unnamed magic user created what was considered the magician's tool. There are a lot of discussion about many things but everybody agrees that this. " Ezekiel held his wand to showcase it at Harry. "was the origin of actual sorcery and what leveled the field in terms of power, for better or worst, depending.

"Depending on what?"

"If you were human or not, of course. _This_ " Ezekiel offered Harry his wand to check. "allows a witch or wizard to channels her or his magical powers for more complex results. We accomplished in hundreds of years what the rest took thousands and we did it in a way that they never even considered. Humans never shared that knowledge and the rest of the magical species got stuck."

"How is it different?"

"Magic and Life are connected, remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, trees are alive as well, they have circulatory system for nutrients and such. They also have what no other being on the planet has: a connection to the greatest magic reservoir in the planet"

"What is it?" Harry asked excited.

"I'll give ya' a hint, Harry. We named the planet after it." Dora smirked.

"The ground?" Harry asked surprised.

"The Earth, Harry." Ezekiel corrected him. "This allows us to reduce considerably the magic that we used, to channel it without actually doing it ourselves and to combine it with the magic of the world. Well, combine may not be the best word, its more like the wand compensates for a part of the magic that we use. Let's say that it's 30% us and 70% the world's. This lets us use more magic than ever and with better results than the rest of the species ever had. They didn't like it, not a bit."

"Why? Because of the power?"

"Mostly, yeah. The amount of magical creatures that died also had _a lot_ to do. The core allows us to sync with the wood, the more in sync the wizard is to the core, and the core to the wood, the best result you get. The wizards in Europe believed in the power of blood at that point. Don't get me wrong, blood does have it's uses, but it took forever before they realized that they didn't need to kill the poor animal in order to make ema/em wand. Eventually some became better than others and wand-makers became a profession."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked surprised.

"History of Magic, third year in Ilvermony." Ezekiel responded nonchalantly. "As I was saying, relatively new species with even newer access to magic in ways and levels that they didn't earn and weren't prepared for. Care to guess what happened?"

"What?"

"War, Harry." Dora said.

"We drove them underground, in some cases literally." Ezekiel finished. "A lot happened afterwards, which we don't really have the time for. " Ezekiel said as he checked his watch. "We're going to be late. But fear not, for my beloved steed has returned!" Ezekiel said happily.

"His car came back." Dora explained to the confused Harry.

As they got ready and entered the car, Harry started asking questions again.

"But I still don't get it, what's a family magic?"

"Well...it's a magic that only belongs to a family. Usually when that happened it, there was a huge party and such. It marked a family as a Noble one."

"Like mine?"

"Yes, well, the Potter is an Ancient and Most Noble House. Their...your family magic is _far_ more powerful than others."

"Like yours?"

"No." Ezekiel shook his head at this. "Mine is _The_ Ancient and Most Noble House, as far as they go, mine is the most powerful."

"And the last one." Dora added.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Black Magic was the last that was ever created, but the members of it were already nobles. We were part of a different family, that split after it was created." Ezekiel replied, glancing angry at Dora, who mouthed an apology. "That's why we claimed to be the _Most_ Noble. Ever since us, there hasn't been any new Noble Houses."

"What happened?"

"Their members lost their magic. When someone in a wizard family is born but they can't use magic, like a Muggle, we call them Squibs. More and more began to pop up and the bloodlines were lost." Ezekiel said as he ignited the car, smiling at the engine's sound as it came to life. "Nice, eh? Anyway, that only worked to make those Noble Houses to believe themselves better than other just because they lasted longer, mine worst of all. They began marrying between cousins in order to keep the blood 'pure'. It's a genetic miracle that I'm even able to speak, let alone be sane."

"There's a lot of people that didn't like the new Muggles that had Magic." Dora continued as the car started moving. "Some even call them 'Mudbloods'. Not all of the Noble Houses, of course, your father married your mother and everybody knows that she was a Muggle-Born."

"Oh. And why did nobody tried to create a new family magic since then? Aren't any more old families?"

"There was a ritual for that, for when a bloodline had enough power within itself but it was forgotten."

"How could anyone forget it?" Harry asked surprised.

"The King commanded it, so everyone forgot it."

"But...how come they can tell you what to do? The Queen told me she can't use magic."

"_That_, is a story for another time." Ezekiel said as he looked through the rear-view mirror. "You're not old enough for that one."

"Okay..." Harry pouted. "But why did he tell everyone to forget it?"

"...Because my family created our family magic." Ezekiel responded reluctantly.

* * *

"Ezekiel, we have a new problem" was the first thing Ted said as they entered the house.

"Hi, Ted! How are you doing?" Ezekiel said happily as he hugged his uncle. "How's life? Me? Oh, just got here. Thanks for asking!"

"Sorry, hi." Ted said embarrassed as he returned the hug and greeted his daughter. "But we do have a problem. Harry's account manager in Gringotts isn't responding my letters and there isn't a reason for this since you're Harry's Magical Guardian."

"That..._is_ a problem." Ezekiel recognized. "I'll send them a letter myself and see what's the issue. Is Andi in?"

"She left early, got some errands to run. I'll tell her that you said hi."

"Thanks."

"How's the deal with your clients?" Dora asked.

"Oh, I'm thinking of taking some, but I don't want to overwork myself. Need to take my pace."

"Let me know if you need to hire someone, I'll get you the best of Gringotts." Ezekiel said.

"Thanks for the offer but it's far too early at this point." Ted said smiling.

* * *

Ezekiel knocked at the wooden door, hoping to cross another item off the list.

"Come in." The voice inside ordered.

"Madam Bones, thanks for receiving me without notice." Ezekiel tried to sound as grateful as possible.

"You said that it had to do with Harry Potter. Is everything alright?"

"Why yes, everything is fine, thanks for asking. I wanted to know what came from the situation regarding Harry's mail."

"It's an ongoing investigation, as you know, Auror Black." Bones replied. "But as it turned out, Dumbledore didn't do it. _Directly_, at least."

"You gotta hand it to the old goat, he does know how to cover his tracks."

"Why are you here, Auror Black. The truth, if it's not much asking." Bones replied annoyed.

"I wanted to know if your niece would like to know Harry." Ezekiel sighted.

Bones looked at him for a second before raising from her chair in anger. "If this is another trick of yours to test your theories, Black, I'll _skin you alive_."

"This isn't what you think." Ezekiel raised his hands. "Harry hasn't really been around many children since he's been under my care. He doesn't have friends, his family made sure of it."

"Every time I hear about this family, I want to hex them to oblivion." Bones shook her head. "But why my niece? You know that I don't like you."

"I need someone that's neutral. He's far too new for our world, for _any_ world in that case. Friends are good for children, so I've heard." Ezekiel said. "And regarding that family, Harry has been quite clear. The Dudley's are not to be harmed but they are no longer a part of the House of Potter in any capacity."

"That's too forgiving in my book. He should want them in jail, at least."

"Usually I'd side with you, but this time I'd prefer for him to occupy his time with other matters. Revenge isn't something a child should covet, those matters should be left to adults."

"And _are_ you going to get some punishment for them?" Bones raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, I've been dreaming about it, truth be told." Ezekiel admitted. "However, my lack of resources only allows me to deal with a rather limited amount of issues. Revenge is, sadly, not one of much importance."

"I've never thought that I'd hear the Lord of a House - Let alone yours - say something like that. I'm impressed, Black."

"Oh, it's just an issue of priorities" Ezekiel declared. "Once I've made sure that Harry has some sense of security and belonging, I might as well march at Hogwarts and strangle the old man myself." Madam Bones face went blank hearing this. "But that's neither here nor there. The point is that I've promised Harry the chance to experience both worlds before he can choose what to do. He needs friends, or at least some acquaintances and seeing that he'll start school next year..."

"I hope you know of the requirements to enroll a child in a Muggle school." Bones shuddered slightly remembering the process herself. "It's not the kind of thing that can be fixed with magic."

"There are more than one kind of magic, Madam Bones." Ezekiel smiled. "But back at the subject at hand, do you think that your niece would accept?"

"I'll have to ask." She replied. "I'll send you a letter once I've spoken to her."

"It's all I ask, Madam Bones." Ezekiel gave a small bow as he thanked her. "I've taken far too much of your time, I apologize." Ezekiel apologized as he left the office.

* * *

The rest of the week went along without, so when Saturday came around Ezekiel start making mental notes.

Harry having a home...Check.

Harry receiving counseling...Check.

Harry going to school...Check-ish.

Harry getting to meet someone his age...Check.

Harry having friends...To Be Determined.

That was by far the easiest part. He still had to get someone to act as Harry's proxy. Even if he chose to never set foot in Magical Britain, Harry's influence would lead a vacuum. Nature hated vacuums. If the new members of the Wizengamot were anything to go by, whoever took over would be either under Lucius Malfoy or Dumbledore. Even after having the old man out of any seat, his influence was felt. Roughly the scales were slightly in Lucius favor and that had never been a good thing. Dora had asked him to leave Harry under her care for the day so instead of the usual route Ezekiel had showed Harry her flat. The flat itself was a regular three bedroom apartment and the tour didn't take much, but given by the way Dora spoke it seemed that they'd spend it outside having fun. Saying his goodbyes and picking up Ted afterwards, getting on the car and driving towards their destination went without a hitch.

Until they reached _IT_.

Ezekiel looked at the clock on his wrist for what it felt like a million time, sighting in annoyance. The Pure-Bloods though that because of different reasons - nuclear weapons, newly plagues and diseases, the concept of sudden audits - that the Muggles were a group of imbeciles who would be better off serving them or dead. Ezekiel had long departed from that school of thought but right now he was considering that the M25 London orbital motorway should be among the top contenders for Exhibit A. He knew muggles, in fact he was still friends with some from his school days. He liked them, honestly, but what a weird bunch they are. They were born into a world that was against them in a thousand little ways, and then devoted most of their energies to making it worse.

Which is why he had been tapping his fingers on his steering wheel_,stuck in traffic for the last hour and a half._

"I think it's moving?" Ted suddenly said.

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

Ezekiel groaned in annoyance, shifting in his seat. Looking up, clouds started gathering around and thunder sounded in the distance.

"How's Harry? I didn't see him at the house."

"He's fine, I left him with Dora."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Ted, she's your daughter. Shouldn't you have more confidence in her?"

"Must I remind you that Andi and I raised both of you? I know which one is the troublemaker, she could do something dangerous."

Ted was right, in fact, Dora was the reason why Ezekiel had been arrested for public intoxication, resisting arrest and starting a fight with a police officer one time he returned from Ilvermorny for the holidays. Well, it was actually the Weird Sisters concert and the bottle of Firewhisky. And the beer. And the tequila. And three bottles of... he had blacked out after those and up to this day he had no idea how to pronounce whatever was in those bottles. The only reason why she didn't got in trouble was because little miss Metamorphmagus could change her body to deal with the alcohol. Lucky bastard. No, Ted was right. If complete and utter chaos was lightning, then she'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armour and shouting 'All gods are cunts'.

"And they'll have one hell of a time." Ezekiel smiled. "Harry is in good hands, Ted. You'll see."

Thankfully the cars began moving and Ezekiel managed to leave the blasted place and reach their destination in record time. The address guided them towards a neglected house almost outside of Lincolnshire. Made sense for wizards that frequently used magic and didn't want to attract attention.

"I'd like to point out that I think this is a ver,y _very,_ bad idea."

"Ted, people usually save their 'I told you so' for _after_ the fact." Ezekiel replied as he knocked on the door and waited.

It would be five minutes later that the door opened and a very much disheveled looking Adrian Nettle appeared.

"Hello, mister Nettle. My name is..." Ezekiel stared, before the man slammed the door in his face.

"...Now, can I say 'I told you'?"

"I'm not done yet, it's a matter of" This time the reason why he couldn't finish was the sound an explosion that came from the house, leaving a medium size whole on the door. That and the impact of the shot that sent him almost to the street.

God, he _really_ hated shotguns.

Groaning in pain, Ezekiel managed to lean on his shoulders to watch Ted casting a shielding charm fast enough to avoid getting shot himself.

"Adria-coff-Adrian, stop!" Ezekiel groaned as he got up. "We're here to talk!"

"Your not going to get me, ye' bastards!" The man slurred.

Great, Ezekiel and Ted thought, he's drunk. Luckily that meant that even Ted, who wasn't too far away from his best years but far enough, was able to take him down. Which was great for everyone, because if that old man shot Ezekiel once more and he died, the Black Magic would probably leave another mess.

"Are you alright?" Ted asked frantic. "He shot you, didn't he? I'll swear..."

"It's alright - coff, coff - get him inside before someone sees us."

"Ezekiel, we need to get you to a hospital. Please."

"NOW, Ted!" Ezekiel screamed as both man managed to put him back into the house.

The place didn't look any better on the inside, apparently the man wasn't using magic. Ezekiel stumbled into the kitchen, luckily the wound hadn't penetrated much and the man had only used an old double barreled shotgun. It singed, but all things considered at least Ted hadn't got a look at what happened when someone got a lucky shot at him. As he finished up healing, the smell in the room hit him. To be accurate it was the room's smell. The unmistakable smell of rot filled his nostrils and refused to leave. Unwashed dishes in the kitchen sink, bags of trash that laid ripped and leaking to the floor and the unmistakable stench of rotten meat from his fridge. The place was dusty too, Ezekiel could tell where Nettle had gone trough or not, given the amount of dust that covered the surfaces of the room.

"I just put Nett-Oh my God!" Ted had to take a step backwards as he entered the room and covered his face with his forearm. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Go back to Nettle and I'll take care of this." Ezekiel replied as he took out his wand and started casting cleansing spells around.

"But Ezekiel - God, it's in my mouth - we need to have you checked." Ted grabbed his arm concerned

"Ted, I'm fine." Ezekiel showed the hole on his clothes that the shot had left. He then pointed at them and exclaimed '_Reparo_'. Looking at the pieces of cloth floating trough the air as they repaired themselves, Ezekiel asked. "Ted, did you fix the hole on the door?"

"Err..."

"Ted!"

"Be right back."

His uncle raced out, not sure if it was for the hole or the stench but Ezekiel was grateful nonetheless. The cleansing didn't took too much and when Ted returned, they started opening the windows to let the air run,

"Son, I'm telling you, that man is drunk as a skunk. He's completely useless."

"Maybe he is...right now. But come on, you were there at my trial, you heard him." Ezekiel said as he pointed at the man currently in the empty floor of what might have been a living room. "Did he sounded drunk? I think he needs a purpose."

"What he needs is a shower, a gallon of tomato juice and an AA meeting. And another bath."

"Don't look at him for what he _is_, look at him for what he _could_ be. He helped people before, maybe if he hears that he could help people now he might go back to who he was."

"Alright, I know what this is." Ted sighted. "You want to help him."

"Why of course I do, _look_ at the man."

"This wasn't your fault, Ezekiel. You don't carry the sins of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Wha-No! This isn't why I'm doing this!"

"It's _exactly_ why." Ted placed his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. "He's not going to be who he was just because of a job. He has lost too much, he needs help, just as many others, but this you can't fix."

"Ted, this isn't like that. Let me speak to him, let me bring the fire back into his eyes and I'll show you." Ezekiel moved towards the man but Ted stood in front of him of him.

"Do you really think that making him hate will do any good? Look at him, Ezekiel, _really_ look at him."

"But..."

"This one you cannot win, son. I know that it comes from a good place, but he is beyond what you and I can do. You can offer him help later." He pressed gently his hand. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we release the spell?"

"Ezekiel, that man will sleep until the spell vanishes and then some. I doubt that he'll even remember us."

"Okay, I guess..." Ezekiel sighted as he prepared to leave.

"You shouldn't feel too bad, son. " Ted consoled him as they approached the car. "It breaks my heart seeing you go trough all this and...is everything alright?"

Ezekiel was standing in front of the driver's door, his head turning for one side to the other.

"It's...It's Harry, something's wrong."

"Harry?" Ted said confused. "Zeke, Harry is in London, with Dora."

"No, when Harry was with his uncles I..." Ezekiel threw the car keys to Ted, before looking at his car. "Take him to his house, don't make people notice you."

"Are you talking to the car now? Zeke, even if you _were_ hearing Harry, how are you going to get to him. You can't apparate all the way from here, we're miles aw-" Ted's argument was cut short as Ezekiel turned on his spot, effectively disappearing with a loud '_Crack_'. "Okay...apparently you _can_ do that."

* * *

Ezekiel didn't quite appeared next to Harry this time. That was because both he and his cousin were running away.

Hitting the ground running - literally - Ezekiel stumbled while trying to catch up with them. Looking behind him, he could see that they were currently in an alley, or rather a bunch of them that connected different streets trough the middle of the block.

"Hey, wait! Dora, Harry!" He shouted at them.

The par stopped on their tracks, Ezekiel thought that they'd allow him to catch up but Dora grabbed Harry's arm and both took a quick left. Hurrying to catch up, he dashed to take the turn only to be greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"Whoa! Dora wait, it's me!"

"Prove it!" She ordered.

"What? You know it's me, Dora. People can't copy _me_." Ezekiel said as he raised his hands.

"Harry look away." Dora ordered to the boy behind her. "Prove it or I'll paint this place with your _fucking_ brains!"

"Okay,okay! Look. "He took off his sunglasses slowly with one hand. "See? It's me, put the gun down."

"Oh, good." Dora sighted exhausted as she finally relented. "Item _is_ you. How did you found us?"

"Ezekiel!" Harry screamed as he hugged him.

"Harry, he called me" he explained.

"What? When?" Dora panted confused.

"When we were running." Harry said, also confused. "But I didn't call you, I couldn't even breathe for all the running."

"You called, so I came." Ezekiel said before turning towards his cousin. "What's going on?"

"Someone is following us, we can't lose him." Dora explained.

"Did you tried to..."

"Everything. No matter what I do the guy is still behind us."

"Guy? Singular?"

"Yes, he's one guy. I just can't take a good look at him." Dora replied, suddenly her body became stiff. "He's here, he's coming."

"Alright." Ezekiel Ezekiel untangled himself from Harry. "Stay here with Dora, Harry. I'll be right back."

"But..."

"**Stay here.**" Ezekiel said calmly. Harry's mouth was wide open as he and Dora watched Ezekiel's eyes become completely black. "**I'll deal with him**."

Taking out his wand, Ezekiel walked back from where he had came from. The Black Magic firmly under his control, as he walked towards whoever thought that messing with his family was a good idea. He walked around the corner but their chaser was nowhere to be found, rather he caught sight of a someone running away. He was too far away to get a good look at him, let alone if he was indeed the one who was following Dora. Still, he checked every alley and every corner before returning to his family.

"It's me, don't shoot." He said as he calmly turned around the corner again. He had put the Black Magic back to sleep, which was a good thing as Dora was now wielding her wand instead of the semi-automatic pistol.

"Did you find him?"

"No." Ezekiel shook his head. "Ran away before I could get him. You two okay?"

"Yes." Harry replied exhausted.

"Just a small scare, nothing major. Did you bring the car? I think you need to take Harry back to the house."

"Ted has it, apparating was faster." Ezekiel explained. "You two take my hands, we're going back to my place."

"I don't think that's..." Dora started but Ezekiel cut her off.

"You just said that the guy could track you even if you apparated. I'm not taking any chances. We're going to my house, Kreacher can get your clothes for yours. End of story." He said as he offered his arm to her.

"Fine, just because I'm too tired to argue." Dora said as they apparated away

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	33. Chapter 33

Ezekiel groaned as someone shook him .

"What?" He slurred with his eyes closed.

"Why are you here?" A small voice asked.

Opening an eye, he saw Harry kneeling besides him with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sleeping." He slurred.

"But why on the couch? There's another bedroom right next to mine."

"...I like it here."

"You like the couch?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry pressed on.

"Alright, that's enough." Dora's voice sounded from the door. "I asked you to check if he was sleeping, Harry. Now go, breakfast is ready."

Ezekiel rubbed his eyes as he heard Dora approaching him.

"You do realize that at some point you're gonna have to do something with that bedroom, right?"

"What time is it?" He pressed his head to the pillow in annoyance.

"We need to get ready for work. I sent a Patronus to Mum and Dad, they'll set the wards at the house. Go get ready, we need to make sure the guy didn't follow us."

"Dora, he's not going to follow us here." Ezekiel sighted. "No one can."

"That's what I thought too, but he knew where we apparated and followed us. I can count the number of people that I know that can do that with one hand and I'll still have four extra fingers." Dora replied as she pointed at him.

Ezekiel sighted into the pillow. Apparition: you travel from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. Mess up even in the slightest, you'll be lucky if there's enough of you to fill a matchbook. Either way, you'll leave a magic trail behind you once it's done, although it will vanish shortly. To follow an apparatiton you'd have to be close and grab the magical trail before it disappears, infusing it with your own magic. The remaining magic will do the only thing it can: transport you the target's location. Doing all this requires timing and skill, not to mention that you'd have to be completely mental. Even if you did manage to do it, you'd be travelling through magic that's disappearing. Infusing the magic with your own would only allow for one trip, after that the magic would disappear. Meaning you're travelling through something that is already falling apart. If apparating felt like forced through a very tight rubber tube, this felt like being pushed through a straw. To say it hurts would be an understatement. Ezekiel never had problems with this, his errands for the Crown had left him with quite a pain threshold. So did the man that had followed Dora and Harry, apparently, since he had followed them several times.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The scream echoed throughout the house. Both cousins ran towards it with their wands on their hands, coming from behind the dining room's door.

"HARRY! HARRY, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"HARRY!HARRY!"

They banged on the doors for what felt to be an eternity but the door didn't budge an inch before it slammed open, throwing them on their backs. Before they could try to do something a flock of birds flew right above them and moved through the house. They hid below the furniture as the flock went through every open room before it disappeared from one of the windows.

"HARRY!" He screamed as he rushed to were the screams had appeared. He looked around in shock as even more letters had come, covering every inch of the room, up to actual mountains. Looking around he finally saw a little mountain had moving and dashed to dig up the terrified boy. "It's okay, I got you. I got you." He reassured the boy.

"Fuck! There's even more than before!" Dora screamed astonished. "Did everybody in England wrote to him at the same time?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Ezekiel apologized as he rocked him . Stupid, so stupid. He didn't wanted to dealt with this yesterday so he let it be. He thought that it would be a one-time thing. Idiot. People would continue this unless they receive a response, he knew this. Now Harry was terrified again, all because of his negligence. "I'll have Ted post an announcement in the Prophet. No more letters, period."

Harry was so shocked by the whole thing, his voice shaking so much that it couldn't go above a whisper. Ezekiel carried him away on his arms. When his feet touched a small box, he heard a small explosion. The noise startled Harry, who buried himself on Ezekiel's chest. He tried to avoid the boxes but the sheer amount of them had made it impossible. By the time he reached the door it seemed as if he was making popcorn. Ezekiel had a pretty good idea as for what those things might be, but he made sure to take Harry out of the room first.

"What is that noise?" Dora asked as he put down Harry on the floor.

"I think I know." He replied as he untangled himself from Harry and walked towards the room. Again, a popping noise sounded as he touched the box. Frowning, he opened it up to find what used to be a beaded bracelet. The beads were shattered, some of them in the middle and others seemed to have exploded. Looking to one of the beads that wasn't fractured, the shape of a symbol could be made. "Protective bracelet against Dark magic."

"How did they went through the wards? I thought they were set up with your magic."

"They aren't exactly at full power." Ezekiel explained.

"What! Why not? We had some guy chasing us all yesterday!"

"If I set them to full power you and Harry will die. It my magic, remember? Look, I'll go and raise them a bit further, that should keep the owls away. Let me know if you start feeling something and take Harry to the living room, okay?"

Ten minutes later he returned to find that Harry was sitting on the couch, much calmer than before.

"Harry, are you okay? Where's Dora?"

"I'm fine. She went to the toilet."

"Good, let me know if something changes. Do you still want to go with Ted and Andi?" Harry nodded at this as he started walking towards his room. Ezekiel was impressed, usually people would be showing some unrest but Harry seemed okay. On the outside, at least, he still shook a bit when he walked. It was easy to see that he was trying to hide it. Ezekiel knew that he could go and talk to him calm his nerves but he preferred action over empty words. He'd bring peace back to his house, as he should've done from the beginning. Instead of dodging his responsibility like a little brat.

"Merlin's hairy sack, you said that you'd raise it a bit." Dora appeared on the door looking like a corpse.

"Why on earth didn't you say something!" Ezekiel dashed as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the chimney. "Go to the house, Harry and I will meet you later."

"It's not that bad." Dora said weakly.

"Dora, you're not okay. The wards will devour all your magic if you stay here. Go to the house NOW." Watching the green fire her take away, Ezekiel ran to Harry's room. Worried about what the sudden black magic surge could do, he found him coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." He replied sleepily. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, don't worry." Ezekiel lied. This was the second time that Harry had been exposed to the Black Magic and he was fine. Dora, an adult, almost had to be carried to the fireplace after raising the power of the wards. Harry had been right next to Ezekiel released far more power than that and was able to move and speak as usual. "What do you say if we skip the tutor for today, eh? We can go somewhere else you like?"

"I like studying." Harry said lowly.

"Oh, very well then." Ezekiel said surprised. "No need to be embarrassed, I like it too. Spent my allowance in runic books when I was a kid, honest." Both smiled as they reached the bottom. "We're not taking the car this time, Harry."

"Then how are we going to the house?" Harry asked as he followed him, his books for the day under his arm.

"With this." Ezekiel held a small box on his hand. "Floo powder. Toss a handful a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, walk into the flames, say where you want to go and voila! Better than apparating."

"But you said I'd turn up in Norway if I used it."

"Might, might, turn up in Norway or whatever country that ends in 'way'." Ezekiel dismissed his remark with a wave of his hand. "We'll make sure that everything goes smoothly and you'll be with Ted and Andi before you realize it. Come on now, off we go." He nodded towards the fireplace, which came to life with a wave of his wand. "Now clear your throat, toss some of the powder there and say 'Tonks'. Simple, see?"

"But why are we using that? Is it because of the other day?" Harry asked, hugging his books. "Because of the man?"

"Yes." Ezekiel nodded. "This will ensure that you aren't followed. Dora and I will take care of him and those letters. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Harry took the powder on his hand and tossed into the fire. His face lighted up as it turned emerald green. Looking back at "Remember, if you're in trouble you can call me. No matter where or when, if you call me I'll be there." Ezekiel assured him.

Harry smiled at him as he entered the green inferno and screamed "TONKS!"

Watching him disappear, Ezekiel yawned trying to stop the ringing in his ears. Good thing that I told him to say where he was going, he thought. Hate to think what would've happened if I asked him to scream. He waited for a while, sensing for Harry's call. The silence was his only response.

"Master." Kreacher appeared besides him holding a bag. "As you requested."

"Thanks, Kreacher."

"Kreacher exist to serve the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black, Master." The elf replied as he bowed to him. Looking at the contents of the bag, Ezekiel nodded to himself, took the powder and traveled to his aunt's.

"There you are!" Andi and Harry received him as he dusted himself. "Harry here was going nuts with how long you took."

"I was making sure that he arrived to the right house." He replied as he hugged his aunt. "Is Dora better now?"

"She's at the loo." Ted's voice sounded from behind them. "Those wards of yours did a number one her."

"Right." Ezekiel hugged Ted. "I need her. How fast can you heal her, Andi?"

"It's not as if she got the flu, Ezekiel. This will take some time. What do you need her to do?" She looked at him with incertitude . Ezekiel passed her purse. After looking at its content Andi looked at him disbelievingly. "She's not gonna do it."

"It's the safest bet to get that guy, she'll come around."

"No, she won't."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're using you as bait."

"M-Me?"

"Well, not you you. You'll see."

"See what?" A sickened voice asked. Everybody turned to its source, a sickly looking Dora standing on the door. Ezekiel wasn't close to her but he could smell the vomit so rather than approach her, he threw the bag at her. She failed to catch it and hit her chest, dropping on the floor it's contents.

"We'll have to wait for Andi to fix you up." Ezekiel added.

"Are those my clothes?" Harry pointed out.

"What?" Dora looked down at the contents of the bag. "Fuck no, I'm not doing that again!"

"The man that followed you was a tracker, I need to lure him somewhere he can't escape from." Ezekiel explained softly. "He ran away from me before I could see him, so it's safe to say that I won't be able to catch him by surprise. I'm not puting Harry in danger so we need the next best thing and that's you."

"Ugh...tea first." Was all she said as she walked to the kitchen. Ezekiel took the bag from the floor, trailing behind her. Harry tried to follow them but Andi stopped him. Ted closed the door and pointed at it with his wand as he whispered Silencio. "Why did you do that?"

"You see Harry, Ezekiel and Nymphadora have a way to... discuss things." Andromeda explained. "We tried to have them be more civilized but..."

Andromeda's explanation was interrupted by muffled sounds coming from the dining room.

"Didn't you silenced the room?" She asked surprised.

"I did" Ted replied. He approached the door as the sounds from the other side began to rise. Seeing her husband about to open the door, Andi covered Harry's ears. Ted had just opened the door a little when...

"YOU'RE A FUCKING _PRICK_! AN ABSOLUTE CUNT, do you understand that?" Dora's voice thundered.

"I need to know who's coming after us. How am I supposed to control what's going on if I don't know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Ezekiel replied.

Ted closed the door shut as Andromeda shook her head in resignation.

"You'd think they'd get bored of screaming at each other after all this years." He sighted.

"Yeah." Andromeda replied as she uncovered Harry's ears. "Remember when we took them to that restaurant?"

"Which one?"

"The one that banned us for life."

"...Which one?"

"The French one."

"Oh god, yes." Ted made an shuddered as he remembered. "I still think calling the police was a bit too much."

"Are they fighting over me?" Harry's asked pointing at the closed door.

"In a way, yes." Ted replied. Harry saddened hearing this and Andromeda gave him a hard look so he rushed to add. "But not in the way you think! You see Harry, Dora is what we call a Metamorphmagus, that's why she can change herself as she likes."

"I know, she told me."

"Well the other thing she can do is mimic other people to look like them."

"And she doesn't like that?"

"No, I fucking don't." Dora's irated voice interrupted them.

Everybody turned to see Harry... had he been born a woman. Wearing the same clothes that he had the day before, Dora stood before them looking murderous. Harry was left agaze trying to reconcile the woman that had entered the kitchen with the girl that had came out. In the end the only thing that he was able to say was "What?"

Dora walked towards the door with a small limp. "Let's go, I can't stay like this forever."

"In a minute..._Harriet_." Ezekiel replied laughing.

"Fuck off!"

"She has to rearrange a lot of organs and bones, it's not very good for her." Andromeda finished.

"Ted." Ezekiel turned towards his uncle . "Did Dora told you what happened at the house?"

"You mean the letters and packages? Yes, I'll have a note on the Prophet telling them Harry won't be answering or receiving anything. Ezekiel, this won't look good to the public. They'll say you're keeping Harry in the dark on purpose. That you're doing it to manipulate him or something like that.

"Ted, after today the public can drop dead for all I care. Please make sure that their mail gets back to them."

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you. This is the kind of thing that drives fanatics." Ted reminded his nephew

"It's alright." He replied as he hugged and said his goodbyes to his family. "Now if you excuse us, _Harriet_ and I are going to skip work and catch a very persistent stalker."

"I still have my gun, you twat!"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	34. Chapter 34

The cousins spent most of the day walking around the city, trying to get the attention of the unknown pursuer. Ezekiel didn't had any expectations for their little plan so he wasn't disappointed when nothing came out of it. Dora, was livid and as they walked down the streets surrounded by the night, she made sure he knew.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this. Look at me, I look ridiculous!"

"You look fine. Why didn't you bring your clothes with you, in a bag or something?"

"Look at me, I can't move like this. How could I do anything if the guy appeared and tried to take me? Carrying a backpack would slow me down even more." She said as she pointed at Harriet's body, as Ezekiel called it. They had walked around all day, from places where someone could have tried to kidnap Harry easely to more difficult ones. She had to pretend to be a shaken little boy for the whole day as Ezekiel pretended to console her or at least Harry.

"Figured you might change into an alley or something." He shrugged.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO A CHILD!" The scream made both of them jump. A woman that they haven't seen was giving Ezekiel the angriest look that he had ever received with disgust all over her face.

"Wha-No! I meant..."

Ezekiel tried to came up with something, anything to say but his brain bailed on him. Deciding for the next best option, tossing Dora over his shoulder and dodging the traffic. It was an undignified look for a man of his position and Dora laughing at the top of her lungs didn't help. He didn't knew how long he had ran before finally putting her down but at least there was no one around them.

"Oh, Merlin's beard you stink!" She managed to say between laughs.

"I didn't hear you helping." Ezekiel replied while he tried to catch his breath.

"No really, you stink. When was the last time you ran?"

"I've been busy."

"Busy sitting on your arse all day." She teased him.

"Fuck off."

"I'd love to but first...Incarcerous!" Ezekiel barely moved out of the way when the ropes came out of her wand hitting a tree nearby. He looked at Dora but before he could ask the tree started shaking and grunting.

"He ran after us when the lady shouted at you." Dora said as they walked towards it. "And never stopped following us."

"You don't say."

The tree shook again, more violently than before and many leaves and small branches fell from it. Stopping on their tracks, they began circling the tree .

"Is it him?" "Yeah, that's him. Cunt." Dora spatted.

"Harry, you don't know what you're saying." The man pleaded. "You need to come with me, get away from this man. He'll hurt you!"

"Me, hurt a child?" Ezekiel replied insulted. "I'm not the one terrorizing a little boy in broad daylight and trying to kidnap him! I've cared more for him else has on his entire life!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-!" The man's screams were silenced as a red flash of light hit him square in the chest, leaving him unconscious.

"What the- Dora!"

"Shut up and help me move him before someone sees us, you moron." She whispered annoyed. "Come on, we need to dispel the ropes. You can have your argument where people can't see us."

"Hang on, there's something else." Ezekiel replied as he started casting a spell around them.

"What else? And why are you casting an invisibility charm?" Dora asked looking around but froze when Ezekiel took out his revolver and shot the man in the head. It was an almost unbelievable sight. He took it out of the holster, took a couple of steps backwards. The revolver was engraved with runes to prevent the gunshots from making any sound. All Dora saw was the head of the mysterious man move violently away from Ezekiel.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"It's an invisibility charm Dora, not a silencing one. This is to make sure he's not faking it."

"NOT F" She managed to stop herself and began whispering furiously at him "What the fuck could he be faking?"

"Being unconscious of course." Ezekiel replied nonchalant.

"I hit him point blank, how the hell could he be faking that!" Dora replied enraged. "And even if by some miracle he wasn't affected by it, in what way is putting a bullet through head a good way to prove it!"

"He's fine, the bullet bounced off his skull." Ezekiel dismissed her with a shrug. "Nothing short of an Avada will do much to him around this time of the month, even if he looks like a tramp."

Dora studied the man in front of her. The stranger was wearing an suit that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. Like Harry's when they first met, grew wild across his pale face which had premature lines. She approached to check the wound only to find that there wasn't one, a bloodied mark where the gunshot should be. The man groaned as opened his eyes but Ezekiel shot him again. This time closer and casted another stunning spell on him for good measure.

"See? He's fine."

"What is he?"

"He's my prisoner." Ezekiel replied as he sheathed his revolver. The ropes that bounded the man were replaced them with ones he conjured. Being Dark, his ropes were black and resembled old tree branches with small thorns covering them. "Go home Dora, you've been like that all day. Remember to take the medicine that was on the bag and tell Madam Bones that I'm feeling ill tomorrow."

"Why? What are you going to do to him?"

"Interrogate him Dora, I've got a small window to get everything he knows and then it'll be too dangerous to have him around. Go home Dora, let me deal with this." Ezekiel said as at the distance the unmistakable sound of his car approached them. Despite the charm covering them the vehicle stopped right next to them. He opened the trunk and tossed the man into it, Ezekiel moved to the drivers seat but Dora cut him short.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Home, the wards will siphon his magic. He'll be too tired to do anything."

"Oh, really? And in which room are you going to put him?" Dora replied sarcastically. "This idea is stupid, let's take the guy to the cells in the Ministry and work the guy tomorrow."

"I'm not letting this guy nowhere even near the Ministry, Dora." Ezekiel replied sternly. "You saw the power Dumbledore has there, that place is no longer safe for any prisoners. Madam Bones doesn't run the Aurors he does, and if he's the one that sent this guy, what will stop him from getting him out? Like it or not, until Madam Bones and the Goblin King can purge the place his influence, I will deal with whoever comes for you, Harry or Da-Ted and Andi."

"And what, do you have your own dungeon of horrors? Chains in the walls and torture devices on the walls, rats that chew their feet so they can't sleep?"

"You've given that some thought, he?" Ezekiel replied uncomfortably taken aback. "I have a basement, a clean one mind you, I'll interrogate him there."

"Wha-Since when do you have a basement? I've been to your house and I've never seen that."

"Of course I have a basement, it's the house of a Dark wizard! It'll be weird if I didn't have one..."

"All right, fine then. You take him there but I'm going too."

"Dora, the wards..." Ezekiel began but Dora cut him off.

"You'll lower them. I know that they affect anyone that doesn't have pure Black blood in them. I'm in the middle, you lower them until we're both be fine and he'll be fucked. That way you interrogate him and I'll be the witness."

"Witness of what?"

"Of proper procedure. You want to handle this? You do it as an Auror."

"As an Auror?" Ezekiel repeated .

"As an Auror." Dora repeated, her tone leaving no room for arguments. "It's either this or the Ministry."

"Fine" Ezekiel relented. "Go to Ted and Andi's, get changed and I'll drive him to my place and lower the wards."

"Thank you, Ezekiel. "Dora smiled triumphant, as she apparated away.

* * *

Ezekiel cursed the entire way back to the house and even as he levitated the unconscious body trough the living room. He wasn't aware that he wasn't alone until he heard a small gasp.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ezekiel asked surprised.

"I... I finished studying but you didn't pick me up, so I asked Kreacher." Harry replied, the elf had apparated next to him at the mention of his name. "To take me home."

"And...how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great... you're wondering what I'm doing right now, aren't you?." Ezekiel gestured at the man.

"You caught him, he's the man from yesterday."

"Yes...yes, he is." None of them knew what to say. No matter how he tried to say it, Ezekiel knew that his explanation would sound fishy. Borderline criminal one might say. Harry was too surprised to react. Ezekiel had walked into the living room with a mean look, saying things that would give aunt Petunia a stroke and carrying a body.

"I...err...I need to go." Ezekiel finally said. "Dora and I are going to interrogate him and..."

"Oh, Dora is coming? Tha... that's good."

"Yes, you know, keeping me honest and all that." Ezekiel smiled. "Come to think of it, I also have to lower the wards for her before she gets here."

"Oookay. I'll... go to bed?" "

Well, I'm not gonna have you around for an interrogation am I?". What's going on today, Ezekiel thought as he laughed nervously, that my brain decided to shut down? " Goodnight then, sleep tight."

"Night." Was all Harry said.

He watched as Harry climbed the stairs to his room for a bit before hurrying to the basement. Tossing the unconscious sod on the floor, Ezekiel proceeded to close the door and ran upstairs. He had barely managed to turn them back to normal when Dora appeared through the fireplace.

"Thanks for the wards." Was the first thing she said when she arrived. "It felt as if a part of me was missing when you raised them. Aren't you gonna get another bunch of owls if you lower them that much?"

"Nah, Ted placed the order to halt any and letters to Harry. Most wizards don't own an owl they just use the ones from the post office, that will take care of it. The official letters and stuff will go to me so he doesn't have to worry about it. Now let's go, I'm running out of time here."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean?" Dora asked as they entered the basement.

"Do you know why so very few know how to follow an apparation?"

"That I know of? Just you. I mean, you're the one that told me it could be done."

"Would it surprise you to know that it's a somewhat secret in the Ministry? I actually found out by chance while I was chasing someone for the Crown."

"Wh-"

"Doesn't matter who." Ezekiel interrupted her. "The point is that of the very very select few that knows about it, there are even less who are willing to do it."

"But why wouldn't them want to use it?"

"It's because the process is perhaps the most dangerous and painful single thing that one could ever do. You're effectively patching up degrading magic with your own. Apparating feels like being forced through a very tight rubber tube, right'?" Dora nodded as Ezekiel explained. "Try to imagine being shot through a straw, and that's if you get it right. More often than not it feels as if someone is shoving you through the eye of a needle. It's a last resource for when you have to get your target."

"But he did." Dora pointed. "We must've apparated five or seven times. How could he do that?"

"That's because you're used to pain, aren't you wolf? After all, your entire body destroys itself during the duration of the full moon." Ezekiel said as he approached the body.

"Why are you talking to him? You shot him twice in the head and then stunned him. I'm surprised he's not braindead."

"No, not so close to full moon. We have about six more days, give or take a day or two. Isn't that right Spots?" Ezekiel said as he gently kicked the unconcious man in his leg.

"Would you stop that! Look, we need to take him to a hospital or at least call mum!"

"Nah, he woke up during the trip back home and has been trying to reach his wand ever since. It's not like he can apparate with those thorns in your skin, is it?" Ezekiel kneeled besides him and started looking for some identification. "He wouldn't like to risk it, even with the extra adrenaline and testosterone that his body makes in preparation for the change. I guess even mutts have brains..."

He laughed at his own joke, Dora scowling at him. They were distracted by their banter long enough that when the man sat right up and went for Ezekiel's neck. Dora wasn't close enough to stop him and Ezekiel had his guard down, yet his hand had shot towards the man, holding him by the neck. The man tried in vain to release himself from Ezekiel's grip, moving in a way that reminded Dora of a fish being reeled out of the water. Maybe because he had the same chances as one, she thought. The glasses had fallen of Ezekiel's face, becoming clear that while he was surprised, whatever else was with him had taken the attempt on his life rather badly. It was deeply disturbing the fact that his eyes reflected surprise and murderous rage at the same time.

"Well." Ezekiel said after a while. "now that we have established that you're fine, how about we introduce ourselves? You've met my cousin yesterday, may I presume that you already know her name?" All the response he got was a spit on his face. Taking out a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his coat, Ezekiel cleaned his face as he spoke. "We should probably set the record straight here."

Ezekiel released his grip as he on his feet and the man fell back on the floor. The man readied himself for whatever horror the Dark wizard in front of him would cast upon him. To his surprise he felt the piercing rope that imprisoned him disappear. Looking at his chest and arms he could see the marks and small injuries that it had caused him disappear. Black had been right, with the full moon so close he'd heal from anything but the darkest curses. Seeing his captors take a few steps back he jumped into action, taking out his wand and casting a spell at them. They didn't even flinched, both of them just stood looking at him. She was taking notes of his reflexes he realized later, while Black was just smiling. They should've at least tried to protect themselves . Seeing how none of them had been blown to a wall he realized that his magic wasn't responding to him.

"In case you're wondering, Mister Big Bad Wolf. "Ezekiel said as if he was reading his mind. "The reason why you can't use magic is because right now you don't _have_ none. Your body is running far too on adrenaline, which is why you're able to move at such speeds. Once the full moon passes you'll go back to normal and then, you'll die."

The realization hit him almost as hard as the disarming spell that his cousin had casted upon him. He flew back to the wall as his wand slipped from between his fingers. She was able to catch it mid-air and studied it with interest. Black on the other hand had also casted a spell on him, he noticed as he studied the leather wallet that should've been in his pocket with interest.

"Well now that's out of the way, how about we start again mister...Lupin?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Is that really your name, Remus Lupin? " Ezekiel chuckled. "A bit on the nose, don't you think?"

"I don't care what you do to me Black." Remus spatted at him. "I won't give you anything."

"What I'm going to do to you, my friend?" Ezekiel asked amused.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Remus screamed at them, startling both cousins. "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY OF MONSTERS DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THAT WORD!"

"I'll have you know, Remus dear, that I'm not a traitor." Ezekiel replied as he approached him. "I've kept my vow to protect Harry to the best of my ability. Granted you did scare him to death the other day but he was never in any real danger."

"I was trying to save him from you, I WILL SAVE HIM FROM YOU!" Remus walked to meet Ezekiel midway. "I'll get him out of here even if it's the last thing I do and I'll undo whatever it is that you've done to him!"

"You really aren't listening, are you mutt?" Ezekiel dragged the last word. "All I've done is protect him, feed him and give him shelter. You want to take that away from him? Bad dog." He finished by flicking Remus on the nose.

"You and your family are nothing but filth that stains and rottens everything around it." Remus got even closer to Ezekiel until they were face to face. "I saw that boy, what you've done to him. Do you think any boy would speak like that? You're already corrupting him and the Light won't allow it."

"And what does a mutt like you know about the Light?" Ezekiel chuckled " As far as I remember your kind joined the Dark Lord."

"And for the record." Dora spoke for the first time, her back firmly against the wall. "You've never spoken to Harry Potter."

"What are you...?" Remus asked surprised when Dora changed her hair color. "A Metamorphmagus."

"You really think that I'd risk him? I told you already, we are the good guys." Ezekiel grinned as he pointed at Dora behind him. "And for the record, she is the nice one, so I'll refrain from using that sort of language if I were you."

"You've been lied to, mister Lupin." Dora said. "Whatever you've been told was a lie. Ezekiel Black is Harry Potter's Magical Guardian, his parents wanted Sirius to do so but since he's... unavailable, Ezekiel Black took that role."

"His parents?" Remus asked incredulous. "HIS PARENTS!? His parents would've never wanted to leave Harry with any of you if they had knew what traitor Sirius was!"

"Where have you been this couple months?" Dora asked crossing her arms over her chest. "This has been proven by their bond, Sirius Black wouldn't have been able to betray him or his wife even if he tried."

"Bond?" Remus asked confused. "What bond?"

"Brotherhood, more specific, Brothers in Everything But Blood." Ezekiel said.

"Lies." Remus replied stubbornly. "That's a lie. He did it. Sirius betrayed them. I know he did."

"And what makes you so certain that he did?" Ezekiel asked intrigued. "What does a wolf knows that everyone else doesn't?"

"Because I was there." Remus replied. "I was there when James and Lily decided the Secret Keeper for their home."

"You were there, you say?" Ezekiel snorted at him. "And why was a wolf witness of such sensitive information?"

"I was their friend." Remus replied. It seemed that saying had taken its toll on him. He looked as if he were to start crying any second, as if the memory of his past haunted him.

"Mister Lupin...Remus." Dora said softly. "There's no way that's possible, think about it. How could you remember the naming of a Secret Keeper? If what you're saying is true, if the Potters did cast a Fidelius Charm to hide their whereabouts..."

"I'd never known." Remus completed her sentence. "Unless the Secret Keeper himself told me about it."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today." Ezekiel clapped his hands as he walked to the door. "It may be a bit difficult to process but I suggest you rest. My elves will bring you food and something for the night. See you tomorrow!"

"Sleep well, Mister Lupin." Dora said as they left the room. Once they closed the door and silenced it, she turned to Ezekiel. "Do you believe him?"

"That a wolf was friends with the heir of one of the most powerful and influential families in this country? As if" He replied as they walked towards the living room, where the fireplace was.

"And what are you going to do? You said it yourself, once the full moon ends he's going to die."

"Weren't you the one that bugged me to do it by the book?" He asked annoyed. "We have a little time window here, he's questioning everything he knows so far. Now that he hates me and sees that you're not like me, nice manners to the mongrel by the way, we can start working him."

"Could you stop that?" Dora asked annoyed.

"What?"

"Dog, mutt, wolf, mongrell" Dora counted with her fingers. "Stop it."

"You're not actually feeling sorry for Fido, are you?" Ezekiel asked gesturing the door to the basement.

"He has a name."

"No, he doesn't." Ezekiel replied softly, his anger contained. "He lost any right whatsoever the second he decided to go after you and Harry. As far as I'm concerned he has the same rights as a chair. Don't ever try to defend him!" He raised a finger when Dora tried to speak. "Werewolves are Dark and the Dark is mine. I'll get him for what he's done, for what he wanted to do and for how he wanted to do it."

"He was trying to rescue the son of his friends!"

"Frie-Are you hearing yourself!? It's a wolf Dora, a pack animal! If I were to use one to get someone or get back at someone, do you know what I'd do?" Dora shook her head. "Mess with their heads, twist their memories. Let them think that someone dear to them is in danger or has been hurt by my mark. They'll stop at nothing, nothing because that's how they work. Animal instinct overrides any and all rational thought."

"That makes him a victim too!" Dora replied exasperated.

"Fine, you want to feel sorry for the guy that would've killed you? FINE. But let's make something clear, if he tries something with you or Harry, If he even looks at any of you funny then it's fair game. It's open season, you hear me?"

"Don't take it on the poor bastard because you feel responsible for what happened." Dora pressed her finger on his chest. "I get it, alright? Somebody tried to hurt us and you weren't there. It happens. I'm a grown up and I know what I'm getting into. You can't protect me, Harry, Mum or Dad from everything that happens or might happen to us. For the record, I do believe him when he said that he was their friend."

"Oh, plea-"

"And If you weren't so bent in hurting the sod, so would you" Dora pressed on. "If he went to school with them before or after he was turned that means Dumbledore had to know him. If he knew Remus personally then had to know which buttons to push. Just like you'd done, which is disgusting by the way."

"A werewolf in Hogwarts?"

"A pack animal, remember? If he really was their friend, if the bond really was that deep and if it wasn't a fake memory... Yes, I do believe he'll do anything for Harry. If that's a good or a bad thing for him that's an entire different thing. Now what are you going to do with him? You can't let him die."

"He's not going to die, I won't let him stay here that long. We got a few more days and then the change will last a few more. One he changes for the last time and starts turning human, I'll stun him and leave him naked in a park or somewhere like that."

"...Why?"

"The Muggles will think he's a drunk or on drugs and toss him into the drunk tank. The red tape will take a few days at most, until they realize that he's sick and move him to a hospital. By then Dumbledore or whoever sent him will think he's dead or compromised."

"Is there any way to do that without having him ending up a registered sex offender?"

"Not legally, miss By-The-Fucking-Book. Just to be clear, I could've solve this mess in no time if you leave right now."

"And how would you do that?" Dora asked crossing her arms.

"I'll go right back there and enter his mind. Clear and simple."

"Clear and simple my ass." Dora said angry. "I've seen you getting into people's minds, they end up a bunch of bumbling idiots. The mind is a delicate thing and you enter them as if you were a bulldozer or something. I told you, by the book or not at all"

"Have it your way then."

"Not my way, the legal way. Wouldn't like to end up letting our emotions get the best of us, right? Like some sort of animal, you see." With that Dora turned around and started walking towards the stairs. "Since you explained your little plan, I'll be sleeping here until Mister Lupin leaves your basement. I'll take your room until then."

"As you wish." Ezekiel sighted.

"Ezekiel?" Dora asked. "That thing you said, the one about using werewolves?"

"What about it?"

"You can't begin to imagine how disturbing it is to hear you say something like that."

"I know those things, never said that I'd actually do them."

"Still, the world already had one Orion Black."

"I know, he was like a father to me. Gave all kinds of stories at night."

"And now you can't sleep unless you drink a potion at night."

"Not from that." Ezekiel pointed out.

"No, just from the other thing he gave you."

"Wanna hear something funny? I'm actually happy to know those stories. When you know what's lurking in the Dark, when you really know? You stop being afraid." Ezekiel shrugged. "It's like a weight gets lifted of your shoulders. The more you understand something, the less afraid you are."

"Then why haven't you told Harry any of those stories yet?" Dora asked curious.

"I learned of those things because of who I was supposed to be. He has no business learning of the Dark."

"Keep telling yourself that, might learn to believe it." Dora said as she left. "Good night"

"Good night." Ezekiel replied as he walked to the couch.

* * *

Both cousins got ready for the night, unaware of Harry's gaze as he left quietly to his room. He tried to process the information as he sat on his bed. His bed. A couple of months ago all he had was a broken mattress filled with some blankets that Dudley had grown tired of. Now he had a bed so big that he wouldn't fall from it unless he tried. The whole situation felt surreal to Harry, who was sometimes frozen with fear that all this was just a dream. It was a cold hand that creeped up his spine, his heart pounding out of his chest when he least expected it and leaving him breathless. All while a little voice in the back on his mind repeated itself. This isn't real, you'll wake up and Uncle Vernon will get mad at you for the breakfast. You'll see. He knew it was a lie but he couldn't stop himself. Still he enjoyed everything that was denied to him for the past eight years.

Dora, Ted and Andi had been the family he had always dreamed of. Dora was fun. She liked what she liked and if anyone had a problem with that, she'd be happy to tell them off. She liked to use her abilities to make people laugh but it seemed there were some people that wanted them for other reasons. One even asked how much she'd charge. What those reasons could be were beyond Harry but they made Dora angry and sad. She had punched the man in question so hard that some of his teeth were sent flying away in an arc. Dora tried to hide it with jokes and changing the subject but Harry could see it. Harry knew she wouldn't tell him the truth but he hoped that whatever it was, she could be happy.

Ted and Andi were warm and kind, not only to him but with each other. They liked to spend time together and didn't bothered each other when they needed to be alone. They were also really proud of Dora and Ezekiel, not to the point of boasting like aunt Petunia. Petunia had produced some of the worst gossips in the neighborhood and as result every woman despised her. Andi for her part was really well liked. Every time Harry had accompanied her to buy something or for a walk they'd bump into a neighbor, she'd be invited for tea.

Ted too was different from uncle Vernon. He never showed off, which was weird because apparently he had quite a lot if he wanted to. Harry couldn't understand it very well but it seemed to be a Parlament for witches and wizards. Unlike the one they taught at school, if one was the Head of a House like Ezekiel was, you'll get a seat in it. Ezekiel had been really clear that people didn't like him so Ted took his place. This had made Ted a very important and rich man yet he rarely used his influence or wealth. Ted was happy with the simple things in life and he made sure that both of his children learned it's value.

To Harry, this was the family that he had always dreamed of. Were they perfect? No. But they loved each other and they shared that love with others, even with him. After every day with the Dursley he cried himself to sleep asking why. Why couldn't they love him, was it because he wasn't their son? What made him so bad that they thought every bad thing that happened was his fault? Ted and Andi had showed him that there wasn't anything wrong with him. That he was fine as he was and that they accepted him and loved him for it.

That leaved him.

Harry couldn't understand Ezekiel. Everyone except Dora, Andi and Ted stayed as far away from him as possible, crossing across the street to avoid him. He mentioned that animals didn't like him because he was Dark but hate was more accurate. Of the few times they had walked together every dog that they encountered had barked ferociously at the sight of him. Cats hissed and birds fled away as he walked, although the last part could be his imagination. No wonder he loved his car that much. When Harry had met the Queen, which he still couldn't believe, the first thing she asked once they were alone was about Ezekiel.

"Harry, I need you to be honest. Has he hurt you?" She asked as soon as the doors were was so shocked to be speaking to the Queen that he couldn't muster a sound. It shocked him even more when she left her throne and approached him."It's alright, Harry. You're safe here, he can't do anything here." She took his hands on her own. "Please tell me, has he done anything to you?" She looked at him, studying his face. He tried, he really tried to say something but all he could do was look back at her. She took it as a sign and rose to her feet. "Rupert, bring Lord Black here, he must answer for his crimes against Harry Potter."

Harry looked around surprised as a man he hadn't noticed, dressed in a formal suit, took out a small wand from an inner pocket on his jacket and started walking. Harry learned very early how people walked when they were angry. It was the same way Uncle Vernon walked. His memory flashed and he found himself reliving the beatings that he had received almost every day. Every day until Ezekiel came.

"No!" Harry screamed extending his hand at the man, who stopped on his tracks with one foot in the air.

"Rupert?" The Queen called the man. He remained where he stood, seemingly balancing his weight. "Rupert? RUPERT!"

Hearing the Queen's distress, a door on the side opened and a group of people in black suits carrying guns ran into the room. While two of them took the Queen and Harry away from the man who was still not moving. It wasn't until one of the man lifted Harry from the floor that the man finally moved. Rupert as the Queen called him fell to the floor. Everyone in the room stopped to look at the man briefly before quickly taking their occupants away. When they finally moved them to another room far on the other side of the castle, the Queen turned to Harry.

"Why did you do that to Rupert, Harry?"

"I didn't! I don't do it...did I?" Harry replied unsure.

"Harry you don't have to worry. Ezekiel Black is under my command, if I told him to stop breathing he'd do it. I'll tell him to never lay a hand on you again once he enters the room and."

"But he hasn't!" Harry interrupted her again. "He didn't hurt me, he never did!"

"Harry..." The Queen started again, her voice a bit more tense than she intended. "Just because he hasn't done anything yet it doesn't mean that he has no plans for you. He's an evil man and so is his family."

"NO THEY AREN'T!" Harry screamed at her. "THEY ARE NICE TO ME EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T KNOW ME! THEY CARE FOR ME! THEY CARE SO MUCH THAT EZEKIEL ASKED ME TO BE FAMILY!"

Later that day when Ezekiel left him alone in his new room to change Harry would be appalled for screaming at THE Queen. Right now he didn't care much about anything, in fact the room trembled as if an earthquake had it and he hardly noticed. He gasped for air as he looked at the Queen who was taken aback at his outburst. She raised her hand to the guards stopping them of pulling out their guns on the boy in front of her. Harry noticed this and started looking around in panic. This was short-lived as suddenly every man in the room were tossed against the walls of the room like rag-dolls.

"I'd suggest Your Majesty to avoid frightening Harry Potter." A disembodied voice said. "Unless you want to have this palace of yours demolished. And that's the best case scenario."

"Who is this? Show yourself!"

"Oh, where are my manners?." The voice said as a small figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The creature was short and fair-skinned with very long fingers and feet, dome-shaped had long, wild blond hair. He wore black boots, long, a ragged cloak, a black sparkly jacket, eye makeup, baggy shirts and contoured trousers. "Your Majesty." He nodded at her before smiling at him. "Hello Harry Potter, It's been a while."

"Do you know me?" Harry asked confused.

"Why yes, I do. You probably don't remember me. The first time we saw each other you weren't yourself if memory serves me right."

"Wha-when we first met?"

"It was Ezekiel Black's trial, were he swore on his magic and soul to protect you." The creature replied. "A bit dramatic if you ask me but emotions were running high so.."

"Who are you?" The Queen interrupted him.

"Who am I you ask?" The creature asked surprised. "I'm Jareth the Goblin King of course."

"You are the king of the goblins?"

"I am." Jareth shook his head. "The lack of information that you have about the magical world is astounding. Do you even know what me and my kingdom do?" Seeing her lack of response Jareth shook his head again in frustration. "This is even worst that what I feared."

"What you feared? What do you mean by that? And what's that you said about my castle being demolished?"

"I meant that the lack of knowledge that you display proves that people are keeping things from you." Seeing her surprised face Jared reassured her. "Oh don't worry, wizards tend to do that sort of thing all the time. If you aren't one of them it's practically impossible to get news from them. Unless you're a goblin, of course. About your palace, what I said was to avoid stressing Harry." He gestured at Harry, who was stunned to hear about the oath. "Lord Black can perceive when Harry Potter is in danger. He feels his fear and that allows him to apparate to wherever he is. Personally I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to hurt Harry Potter, for Lord Black is not merciful kind in these matters. Although seeing what Harry has just done I reckon people will be wary of him too. Wasn't this palace's wards empowered by the Ley Lines beneath it?"

"Ley Lines?"

"Never mind, in any case you'd probably won't tell me even if you knew. My point is that Ezekiel Black is Harry Potter's Magical Guardian and he is so by choice. He could've rejected the boy at any time and still can but chooses not to. It'd be in everyone's interest for this to remain as it is."

"Is that a threat?"

"An advice Madam, no more no less. Harry Potter carries a high position in the magical society."

"That I know very well, Goblin King." The Queen answered with pride. "He's the next Lord Protector after all, just like his father and his grandfather before him."

"He's much more than that, he is The-Boy-Who-Lived." Jareth clarified. "He's the one that survived the Killing Curse, the one that did what no other wizard could've done. The Bane of Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort? I've never met or named anyone with that name."

"A tittle that he gave himself, given the fact that he was one of the most powerful Dark wizards in history few people disputed that claim. Truth be told that wasn't his real name and not even I know it."

"Harry, I had no idea..."

"You didn't knew?" Harry asked enraged, startling both royals. He looked at both of them incredulously "He killed my parents and you didn't even knew his name?"

"Your father never told me..." The Queen said.

"He covered his tracks, Harry. Before he ever made a move in the open Gringotts received several attacks. Countless goblin lives were lost, my own father among them." Jareth said softly, Harry's indignation diminished upon hearing this. "At the time we had one set of documents detailing the births, deaths and everything of the wizards. Correcting that mistake was one of the first things I did after my coronation but whatever information we might had on Voldemort was lost."

"Coronation?" The Queen asked.

"I did said that I was the Goblin King, didn't I?" Jareth replied playfully. "Don't worry Madam, I've grown quite a thick skin when it comes to wizards and humans. Given your lack of knowledge of my world I will take no offence for your lack of manners."

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Goblin King." The Queen replied icily. "But even I know that there's no such thing as a Goblin Kingdom anywhere in the world."

"But there's one under it." Jareth explained. "Far below the ground were the laws of man cannot reach."

"No man's land, then."

"Goblin's land, madam." Jareth corrected her.

"And has that Kingdom been recognized by wizards around the world? I must say it sounds quite unreal"

"Arguments were made Madam but my people are nothing but resourceful. We discovered fault lines centuries before mankind did and what happens when you fiddle with them. Negotiations went much smoother after that." Jareth smiled viciously at the Queen. "But I'm afraid that we have gotten sidetracked. Harry, please explain to her Majesty your living conditions."

"I have a room" Harry began.

"Not with Lord Black, Harry. Tell us about your life in Privet Drive, about your uncles."

The Queen listened carefully as Harry told his story. It didn't took long since Harry was only eight years old but by the time he finished she was livid. Harry told her everything from his earliest memory to the moment when Ezekiel had saved him.

"I'm terribly sorry for all you had to endure, Harry." She said slowly. " No child should have to live like that. I assure you that those people will be judged to the fullest extent of the law."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Madam." Jareth replied.

"What do you mean?"

"When Harry summoned Lord Black for the first time, Ezekiel Black was attacked by a ward of some sort. It was only by releasing the Black Magic that he was able to fight back and save Harry."

"I don't care about magic, Sir" The Queen replied furious. "What Harry has described is abuse and neglect. I'll have those people in the deepest hole that I can find."

"The problem with that, Madam, is that Ezekiel Black destroyed all the evidence of those crimes. Not intentionally of course."

"WHAT!?"

"He launched Vernon Dursley through the roof of his living room and while that didn't kill him, it did affect the structure of the house. Shortly after Albus Dumbledore enchanted the building the entire structure collapsed. Again, this didn't brought any casualties but it did destroyed what Harry described as 'his room'. Furthermore the first thing he did after Harry was under his care was to have him treated in my facilities. I have the report of his injuries but right now Harry's body is as good as new. Better even one might argue."

"That animal." The Queen said disgusted. "Destroys everywhere he goes."

"Lord Black had been injured by Vernon Dursley, Madam" Jareth said as he gestured Harry who was going to reply to her. "When he apparated to save Harry. It was a debilitating injury that also misplaced his wand. Not only after that Lord Black performed , at a great personal risk I might add, first aids on Harry. Had he been any other wizard that would've been fine but for Ezekiel Black that means death."

"Death?" Both the Queen and Harry asked confused.

"Lord Black is a Dark Wizard, that doesn't mean he's evil." Jareth explained, the Queen scoffed at this but remained quiet seeing Harry's glare. "It simply means that he's best suited for combat magic. A Dark Wizard can certainly perform Light Magic but certainly won't be as effective or precise as a Light Wizard's and it will take much more energy than one. Ezekiel Black's problem is that he's without a doubt the darkest wizard in history. To put it in perspective if a regular Dark Wizard's magic is like a sword, his magic is equal of a nuclear bomb, as you call those aberrations."

"And yet he was able to heal Harry." The Queen noted.

"You forgot what I told you, Madam. Ezekiel Black is Dark, THE Dark one might argue. Harry said that when Ezekiel sent him to find Nymphadora Tonks his knees were wet after kneeling next to him. I say that was his blood on the floor. Healing Harry took everything he had and he knew it and not only did he knew but he followed trough so that Harry was healthy enough to leave that house. For a wizard like him that means losing all his magic and without magic, a wizard dies."

"You seem to know very much about this, Sir" The Queen looked at Jareth suspiciously. "I take it then that you know that Ezekiel Black has died several times already? Yet he seems to come back every time."

Harry's eyes widened after hearing this.

"Yes, he has." Jareth nodded. "Some of your old staff told us about the time he reported to you and how you forbid him from doing so ever again. I don't blame you, the details were dreadful as far as I remember them."

"They told you?"

"They wanted to forget and I wanted to know, a fair deal as far as the parts were concerned. We don't know how the Black Magic operates and I sincerely doubt that any of us would like to know. Even then what Ezekiel Black can do with that magic goes beyond even the worst stories about the Black family. What more worrying is that if what I've heard is correct, he's not looking for new ways to use it. He wants something gone and that something will disappear."

"An animal, no less than his grandfather." The Queen spat with disgust.

"Orion Black was many things Madam and none of them is relevant, except for one. Grandfather. For all his faults or triumphs depending on your view, Orion Black was a remarkable grandfather. Caring and loving for all accounts."

"And where are his children then? Both dead if memory serves me right. I had to make due without a Lord Black for years thanks to that man's 'loving and caring' nature."

"That conversation should be between us, Madam." Jareth said cautiously. "But what I'm trying to say is that Ezekiel Black isn't a stranger to affection."

"Did you meet him, as a child?" The Queen asked. "Did he seemed normal to you?"

"No but."

"I did" The Queen interrupted him." Let me tell you what I saw: a monster in the making. A child that terrified seasoned soldiers by smiling. He wasn't a normal child, he's the product of the worst people that have ever came from this lands."

"And you've taken advantage of that." Jareth interrupted her. "It's know around the world and below it that Ezekiel Black answers to one person. You. It's also no secret that if any nation in the world encounters a problem that they cannot handle you lend them Lord Black's assistance."

"And he kills them, every time he returns I receive news of his latest massacres."

"But do you know why he does it?" Jareth countered. "Do you know what he has to face? Because I know for a fact that he doesn't."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying what should be obvious to you already." Jareth said loudly. "If a sovereign nation is willing to ask for Ezekiel Black, it won't be to rescue a kitten from a tree. Just because the wizards in this country are stuck to their old ways it doesn't mean that the rest of the world is too. Mistakes are being made, grave mistakes even as we speak and once they reach critical point I assure you that your help will be required. Because that's the only way to get Ezekiel Black's assistance without incurring in his debt. So he goes and yes, he kills whatever it is that they tell them to kill but it's all being done under your name and it's you who reap the benefits from it. The House Of Black isn't just Ancient and Most Noble, it's a deterrent from any attack that this nation might receive. Its the lever that you use to get political advantages given the fact that the wizard community in Britain is the smallest in Europe."

"I do not do such a thing!" The Queen replied indignant.

"But the Wizengamot does and it does it in your name." Jareth replied. "Tell me, do you even know what that is? Do you even know the power that you wield in that world?"

The Queen was astonished at this outburst.

"But that' not the point." Jareth sighted. "There are many things that you need to know, that you must know, but right now know this: Ezekiel Black is the best guardian for Harry Potter. He's not the monster that you imagine him to be, far from it. I've kept and eye on him and his family and while I agree that he's far from perfect Harry will be safe and sound with them."

"His family? You mean the Malfoys." The Queen shivered at the mention of them. "I meet all the Ancient and Most Noble Houses when is time to name the new Lords. Those people were repellent to say the least."

"No, Madam. There was another member of the House of Black, exiled because of her marriage with a wizard lacking pure blood. Andromeda Black and Edward Tonks were the ones that took Lord Black into their home."

"Tonks? Wasn't that the last name of the wizard that Black..."

"Their daughter Madam, Ezekiel Black's cousin." Jareth explained.

"She doesn't like it." Harry said.

"She doesn't like it? What do you mean Harry?" The Queen asked.

"Her name. She likes Dora because people made fun of her."

"Oh, I see..."

"And then she punches them."

"That's enough, Mister Potter." Jareth cut him off before Harry could continue. "Those people took him in when nobody else would, they are the reason why he's Ezekiel Black and not the second coming of Orion. His family is an integral part of his life and I'm sure they'll be part of Harry's too. You heard the boy, Ezekiel Black wants to have Harry Potter as part of his family. His family wants Harry to be a part of them as well. To take him from them is to leave him unprotected against those who wish to use him for their own purposes. Ezekiel Black has no use for him nor does he want to have it. Please, let Harry Potter under Ezekiel Black's care."

The Queen looked at the pleading goblin and Harry's expecting face. She knew that no matter what she decided Black would comply. His Oath as a Lord ensured it, that much she knew but it seemed that it wasn't enough for the world that she had neglected.

"Very well." She finally said. "I will allow Harry to remain under Ezekiel Black's custody but I shall do so under a Royal Command."

"Of course Your Majesty." Jareth bowed on he heard that and motioned Harry to do too. "We have to get going then, he must suspect something by now." Taking out a watch from his jacket he was said surprised. "It's been almost two hours."

"I told him to wait outside the throne room and the room becomes soundproof once the doors close. As far as he knows Harry and I are still there."

"In that case it'll be for the best that he doesn't know that I'm here."

"Agreed." The Queen nodded. "Although I must ask you to remain here until they leave. It seems that I've left far too much in the wrong hands."

"That I agree, Madam. Please tell Lord Black of your decision and also" He added with a guilty look on his face. "please call for a medic for your men. I'm afraid that I might had used more force than necessary."

* * *

Harry looked at the ceiling of his room. He had considered Ezekiel to be good, up until he found out about the man on the basement. It was hard to consider him good after that even if he told Dora the man wouldn't die. In the end he only understood one thing. Ezekiel was complicated. If that made him good or bad, time would tell. Just as the books that he had received in secret by the Goblin King regarding what was expected of him in the magical society.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	36. Chapter 36

Ezekiel's morning the next day didn't improve. At least this time when he walked into the kitchen he didn't found Harry buried under a mountain of letters. This time Harry was standing outside the room where the letters had been thrown into. The mountain of white envelopes had been replaced by a red sea of ones.

"Morning Harry."

"Hi Ezekiel." He replied timidly.

"I guess some people might be angry about the whole 'stop writing at Harry Potter' thing."

"You got more letters than I did."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Kreacher counted them." Harry nodded. "You got five more than me."

"Huh, usually I don't get that popular until..." Ezekiel's brain kicked in and stopped him mid sentence. "Sorry." Giving Harry a guilty look, who had now looked away from him.

"It's alright." Harry whispered.

"No, it's not Harry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

A noise startled both of them, unsure where it came from.

"Harry...is Dora in that room?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know." Harry said but both were surprised when she came running into the room.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dora screamed angry.

"And good morning to you too, cousin."

"SHUT UP I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Dora screamed before she tripped over the letters on the floor. "Fucking Hell! Why the fuck are all this fucking letters on the fucking floor!"

"She's not exactly a morning person." Ezekiel told Harry. Turning to the room he explained "It seems that England hates me again, Dora."

"Hugh" She groaned. "Come on I need some fucking food! I need to fucking go to fucking work!"

"Calm down, Dora." Ezekiel said tiredly. "The kitchen is closed for the time being. Take some money from the usual place and buy yourself something on the way to work."

"What the fuck am I supposed to buy if I'm using the Floo you fucking dolt."

"Nymphadora." Ezekiel said sternly. "I'm willing to put up with your morning mood up to a certain point. Don't push it."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand as she left.

"Ignore her, Harry. Her brain doesn't work without her morning coffee." He told to the impressed boy. "Kreacher!"

"Master." The elf apparated bowing to Ezekiel.

"Take all the howlers and destroy them. Call everyone for this if you need to. Has the paper arrived yet?"

"Yes, Master." The elf motioned towards the kitchen.

"Great." Ezekiel deadpanned. "Start working on it please."

"Won't you get in trouble if you're late? I thought that you worked with Dora." Harry asked as the elves apparated in the room and started working.

"Nah, I can pretty much skip every day and it wouldn't matter."

"Master, we've found the newspaper." Kreacher presented it to Ezekiel.

"Thank you Kreacher." He said to the elf who bowed at him as he read the news. "Now let's see...yep, pretty much what I expected."

"What is it?" Harry asked curious,

"Well it seems that I've kidnapped you in some sort of scheme to raise you away from the magical community. It seems that I want to steal your position in the community and turn you like me. Oh and apparently, I'm slowly degrading your noble spirit to make you like me."

"What's so bad about being like you?"

"They mean Dark, Harry." Ezekiel smiled warmly. "But thanks."

"But why would someone write that?"

"To sell papers Harry. The truth is not very common in our world or any world, really." Ezekiel chuckled. "Of course."

"What is it?"

"The author of this piece is an old... acquaintance of mine. Her name is Rita Skeeter and she's the biggest seller of shit on this hemisphere. The only thing she got right was our names." He snarled as he leaned on the wall. "Kreacher are you done yet? I'd like to eat my breakfast before the millennium ends."

"Yes Master! We'll be quick Master!" Kreacher voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Master." Another elf appeared with letters on his hands. "This aren't how howlers master."

"Thanks." Ezekiel said as the elf reentered the kitchen.

"Why do they call them howlers?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter that you can send to other people when you're angry. The letter screams the message at you, then blows you a raspberry and tears itself to shreds once finishes shouting."

"It can shout?"

"The letter resembles a mouth with teeth when it starts shouting. They are very dangerous."

"Do they bite?" Harry asked confused.

"No, they start heating up if you don't open them and they can even explode. With all the letters that we had they could blow up the house. Don't worry" Ezekiel added seeing Harry's terrified face. "the wards of the house are based on the Black Magic. If they don't come from someone I approve then their magic is destroyed."

"And how can you do that? How can you destroy magic?"

Now it was Ezekiel's turn to be silent. As soon as he heard those words left Harry's mouth even the house-elves stopped working, peeking at the duo.

"It's a secret Harry, the family magic is something that only the Black family can know about." That was the wrong thing to say. Harry looked as if he had kicked him in the stomach. "And even then, it's just for the Heir of the House, you see." He added quickly trying to at least mitigate the damage he had done. "A magic that's passed down the bloodline is a very sensitive thing, very secret. You'll inherit one too, you know? And when that time comes you'll have to keep it a secret as well."

"Even from you?" Harry asked unsure.

"It doesn't matter." The Black Magic spoke from the darked part of Ezekiel's mind. "IT will destroy it no matter what it is."

"Yes, even from me." Ezekiel sighted. "Still, this many howlers is a bit too much. You need a special paper to make one and it's not cheap."

"Why's that weird?"

"Well, people are obviously trying to get you off my custody. Problem is that nobody except my family knows where I live."

"So?"

"So if I wanted to know where a house that can't be found is." Ezekiel explained as he opened one of his letters. "The best way would be to mark it in a way that magic can't disguise. Or to destroy the place where the wards are. This many howlers could set the house on fire or even destroy the structure. Are you alright, Harry?"

"You'd really do that?" Harry asked warily.

"Well, not like that of course. It's a waste of good paper and money, not to mention it carries a great risk for the owl. Those letters can be very unstable. Hate to think what could happen to the poor bird." Ezekiel shuddered. He finished reading the letter in his hand and sighted.

"What?" Harry asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"You're being sued."

"WHAT?"

"My uncle Lucius is suing you for the potions sold on the store. Says he bought your family's recipes legally and that you didn't pay for using them. I haven't found a proxy for you yet, sorry Harry. Things started piling up and then with the other day... it's not an excuse but I promise you I'll find one soon."

"But, what do I do?"

"Relax Harry, this one I can fix right away. Just need to pay a little visit to my relatives."

"You never said that you had another uncle." Harry pointed out.

"He's married to my aunt Narcisa, we're not blood related. " Ezekiel explained. "And the reason to keep you away from them is because they are something I wanted to get away from."

"How so?"

"When I was a kid, I was raised a certain way. I was told things that weren't true but I didn't knew better." Ezekiel said. "I became a true believer of those lies. It wasn't until I met Ted, Andi and Dora that I realized how wrong I was."

"Oh." Was all Harry said. "Ezekiel can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because eventually you'll find out, regardless of what I do or say." Ezekiel smiled. "Just like you did last night with Dora and I." Ezekiel laughed at Harry's gaping face. "You aren't as stealthy as you think you are. Also next time don't let your head peek so much."

"Is it true then? Was that man really a friend of my parents?"

"You heard what I said." Ezekiel replied. "It's better for us to corroborate things fist before drawing conclusions."

"Can I help?"

"No."

"But I.

"You" Ezekiel interrupted him. "are an eight year old. Your only concern is to get up to date with your studies. This is something for the grown ups."

"But..."

"No buts, Harry. I'll deal with the crazy ones, you'll deal with school and making friends."

"Alright." Harry mumbled but for Ezekiel it was clear that this was far from over.

"Speaking of friends, how would you feel if we go to the house of another wizard? She's someone from work and she has a niece. Who knows, you might even make a friend."

"I don't know..."

"If you're concerned if she's a fan then don't worry. They don't follow either side."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't have to decide right now." Ezekiel replied. "Just give it a thought and if you don't want to then we don't go."

"Wouldn't your friend be angry?"

"Not more than usual, I imagine." The kitchen was still full of noises so he asked. "How about you and I go get breakfast at Ted's? Sounds like it's going to take a while."

Just then a brown owl approached them and tossed a letter to Ezekiel who caught it in mid air. Reading it's content he sighted annoyed.

"Apparently I am missed at my job." He said. "Do you mind using the Floo again? My boss wants me there yesterday."

"But what about the man in the basement?"

"Right. Kreacher, make sure that our guest is comfortable but don't let him leave his chamber."

"Yes, Master!" Kreacher voice replied from the kitchen.

Nodding at that both of them left the house ready to face the new day.

* * *

"Auror Black." Madam Bones greeted Ezekiel as he entered her office.

"Madam Bones" Ezekiel replied respectfully.

"Auror Black humour me for a bit."

"As you wish, Madam."

"Are you illiterate?" She asked curious.

"Madam?"

"Illiterate." Bones repeated. "Do you know how to read and write?"

"Yes Madam Bones, I do know how to read and write."

"That's good, good." Bones nodded. "And the clock, do you know how to read it?"

"Yes, Madam."

"You do? Little hand for hours, big hand for minutes?"

"I'm perfectly capable of reading the clock Madam Bones. Is there a point for all this?" Ezekiel asked impatiently.

"My point Auror Black is that I require all my agents to be in time for their shift."

"Madam I think we both know that my presence or absence has no impact in the performance of this department."

"I'm two seconds away from assigning you to maintenance for the rest of your 'career', Black. Give me one good reason not to."

"There was an incident a few days ago, Harry and Auror Tonks were taking a walk when she realized they were being followed."

"I saw her at the bullpen." Bones noted. "She seemed to be quite crossed. Did anything happened to Harry Potter?"

"He's fine, thanks for your concern. The problem is that between that incident and the issue of his mail."

"Yes, I saw the open letter on the Prophet. I imagine people weren't happy to read that."

"The howlers flooded the kitchen." Ezekiel told Bones who whistled after hearing that.

"How bad was the explosion?"

"I managed to vanish them before it came to that." Ezekiel lied. "But Harry was quite affected by the whole ordeal."

"I imagine." Bones nodded. "Very well Auror, I'll let it slide this time. Don't make a habit off it."

"Thanks, Madam Bones" Ezekiel bowed as he left the room.

* * *

"You're a cunt, you know?" Ezekiel heard as soon as the door closed. "Using Harry as an excuse like that."

"I take it you haven't got breakfast yet, Dora?" Ezekiel replied as he walked to the Archive.

"Oh she didn't tell you, did she?" Dora said as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You got one second to let me go before I turn that hand of yours into a slug."

"Alright, sorry about this morning. Happy?" Dora replied as she let him go.

"What was Madam Bones supposed to tell me?"

"Something happened in Knockturn." Dora explained. "The team assigned there made their monthly round and found four people. Well, what used to be four people anyway."

"And what does four injured people have to do with me?"

"How did you know that they were still alive?" Dora raised an eyebrow as she pointed with her head to the other side of the building.

"It's Knockturn, Dora. If they were dead they wouldn't have found anything. The people in there won't let good body parts go to waste." Ezekiel said as he walked where Dora pointed. He didn't lied too hard since Dora was present when he'd gotten the location of the brothel.

"Of course." Dora replied. "They were treated in Mungo' 'll live in case you're interested."

"Why yes, I'm terribly interested." Ezekiel muttered.

"They all lost their arms and legs, not to mention their organs couldn't be properly healed. The only thing that actually works is their hearing, which is surprising given that none of them have ears anymore. It's not going to be a pretty for them."

"I feel so bad for them." Ezekiel could barely contain his sarcasm. "That still doesn't explain why the trouble."

"It seems that whoever did that to them made the entire alley shit themselves." Dora said as they reach a door in the hallways. Opening revealed a mob of people squeezed together. "And apparently gave a persuasive argument for people to start turning themselves in. We're a bit short staffed for all this confessions you see, so we need you to write down all of them."

"Well that's not that bad. Just give me an auto-quill and"

"Manually." Dora interrupted him.

"Fuck me." Ezekiel groaned.

The entire room became silent as his voice resonated. The mob gasped collectively as their gazes fixated on the newly arrivals, specially at Ezekiel.

"They all have stores across the alley." Dora whispered on Ezekiel's ear. "They all want to confess several crimes but the moment they're asked about the four people they shut up. Not even a peep. Madam Bones didn't like that."

"I'd argue that I don't give a shit."

"And I'd say this is her way of saying 'fuck you too'." Dora replied happily as she gestured to a dark corner of the room. "Your desk is there with the paper, ink and quill too. Have fun!"

"Fuck off."

"Love you too, bye!" Dora replied laughing as she left.

As she closed the door Ezekiel turned towards the dark corner where his desk should've been. As he approached it he realized that in deed it was there. A desk smaller than the one he had used in school with an even smaller chair on top of which were the quill and ink. He wanted to think that this was the best Bones could came up with given the circumstances. If she was doing this out of actual pettiness Ezekiel would lose all respect he had for her.

I shouldn't be here, he thought, I should be interrogating that stupid werewolf. For fucks sake I only have three more days!

Alas that'd have to wait as he examined the poorly lighted room. No windows, a couple rows of chairs and everything covered in stone. He hated stone rooms, perhaps because he had already seen the Auror offices in the MACUSA in America. High ceilings, plenty of light sources that didn't hurt the eyes. They even managed to come up with a new way to regulate the temperature that he had been dying to study but hadn't got the time. Instead he was stuck in a place where the air had passed through the lungs of each and every occupant several times already. To top it all the room wasn't enchanted to enlarge depending on the number of people in it. Tunas in a can had more space than they did and it showed on the general mood. If he had iota of sympathy for this people he'd care, but given that he was he and they were they... His empathy had been metaphorically shot twice in the back of the head and was being devoured by his apathy and disinterest.

Still, he was a professional and would complete the task given swiftly and... He couldn't help to chuckle as he thought that. The people in the room backed away from him since every time a Lord Black had laughed it was for an inhuman, bloody and horrifying reason. Ezekiel took a big breath before turning towards the crowd with a cheshire smile.

"So you all want to confess, eh?"

* * *

"Alright then, it's all done." Ezekiel said as he loudly placed a large stack of papers on top of Dora's desk.

"Wai-What? What the hell is all this?"

"Their declarations, silly." Ezekiel replied with a sweet tone. "All transcribed manually as Madam Bones requested."

"HOW? It's been like what, four hours?"

"Four hours and forty nine minutes actually." He said as he checked his watch. "I had my doubts if I was going to make it to lunch I tell you but I guess a 'can-do' attitude really helps."

"How did you do that so fast? Why isn't your wrist hurting? And why the fuck are you bringing these to me?"

"Well I realized how stupid this whole process was. I mean let's face it, me writing each and every thing that those people said? It'd be mental! But, then I realized that there was a simple way of doing things. Would you like to know what it was?"

"I'm hanging at the edge of my seat."

"I made them write down their confessions!" Ezekiel replied with false happiness. "Aren't I a smart one?"

"How? You only had one quill?"

"Dora, cousin mine, aren't you forgetting something? I'm a wizard! I had them empty their pockets and transfigured whatever they had into quills. Just to make this whole thing legal I had them all take an Oath that everything they'd write was the truth. Also that ink that you gave me? So generous of yours to engrave it so it wouldn't run out of it. All it took was transfiguring the desk into a small drinking trough of sorts where I could fill it for everyone to use. The paper took a bit longer since I had to ask for it but eh, as the Stones said 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'."

"But...four hours? Some of those people had so many things to confess." Dora asked confused. "How did you managed to get this done so quickly?"

"I ask really nicely." Ezekiel replied sweetly.

"Right..." Dora replied rubbing her eyes. "And what does that has to do with this fucking pile on my desk?"

"Well, funny thing." Ezekiel chuckled. "I am an Auror as you know but my role is more bureaucratic. As in sort things out in the Archive bureaucratic, so I can't actually file all this. It has to be done by someone here and I thought that you of all people could do it for me!"

"That's your little revenge, really? Have me levitate this stupid stack of papers to the Archive? You're really losing your touch."

"Well of course you'll have to levitate them there but I know that won't be a problem for you." Ezekiel's smiled gave Dora the chills. "Right after you check each and every one of these pages for any mistakes. They are the truth of course but their writing capabilities of many of those people were a bit.. iffy. My oh my look at the time, it's almost lunch! Well I've got to go, have fun!" And with that he walked away.

"Oi you twat, come here! Don't you dare to leave me this fucking mess!"

"Sorry, got to go! I'll bring you a doggy bag!"

"You fucking cunt!"

"Auror Tonks!" Madam Bones yelled at her from her door. "To my office, now!"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	37. Chapter 37

Ezekiel left the Ministry of Magic much happier than he had entered at the beginning of his shift. Ezekiel's smile refused to leave his face even when people avoided getting near him much to their confusion. Confusion that only grew larger as he was escorted by Dora, who kept sending murderous glares his way.

"Oh come on, it was fun." Ezekiel chuckled as they walked towards the exit.

"I fucking hate you."

"You thought it was funny too, Dora. Remember when you walked out on me? You can't say you didn't laugh."

"Whatever, let's go."

"You're a sore loser, you know that?"

"Why are you going to the door?" Dora stopped on her tracks as Ezekiel passed over the chimneys. "Aren't you going home?"

"I'll be late, you go first and wait for me." He waved as he left the building. It didn't surprise him when Dora rapidly followed him and started asking questions.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got mail this morning." Ezekiel replied as he checked the storm clouds rolling in. Another beautiful rainy day in London. "Lucius Malfoy is suing Harry."

"WHAT?" Dora shouted ignoring the people around them.

"Would you keep it down?" Ezekiel whispered as he lead her to an alley.

"How the hell is Malfoy of all people suing Harry?" Dora whispered furious. "That hack steals from everyone!"

"Well, apparently not this time. He claims that he bought all the potion formulas from the Potter family. He even said in a document that he has the receipts to prove it."

"And you believe him?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe, Lucius isn't an idiot. If he says he has the documents that means that he actually bought them." Ezekiel ignored the knowing look that Dora gave him. "Or that he has something that looks like a receipt and has something on the judge."

"Yes that sounds more like something he'd do."

"Anyway, I'm off to deal with that. Harry already knows so you don't have to explain it."

"Why the hell would you tell something like that to a kid?"

"It doesn't matter, he'd find out sooner or later, like with the wolf."

"He knows?"

"Nymphadora, don't." Ezekiel replied. "You knew he was there as well as I do. I noticed him and if I did, you did it faster than me. Now spit it out, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to explain to him what was going on once Lupin left."

"Right." Ezekiel deadpanned as he focused on summoning his car. The red beauty almost apparated in front of him before neither of them realized and Ezekiel sat on the driver's seat. "Go to the house, talk to Harry if you want. I need to pay a visit to my uncle."

"Hold up." Dora said as she entered the vehicle. "Someone has to stop you from murdering the head of another House."

"That actually the opposite of what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see..." Ezekiel replied as the car began to move.

"Fine, be a git if you want to." Dora sighted. "But while you spend the day feeling good about yourself I found something."

"Really? Do tell..."

"He wasn't lying."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin, I sent some owls before you arrived to Gringotts."

"How did you managed to get them to help you? You're broke."

"I told them it was for you." Dora replied matter-of-factly. "They're even better investigators than us."

"And how much is this going to cost me?"

"You can afford it." Dora jokingly consoled him. "Still, Remus Lupin went to Hogwarts and was friends with James Potter along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They were considered a gang it seems."

"Why was he never mentioned? Everyone knew about Sirius and Potter but nobody mentioned Pettigrew until he died." Ezekiel asked annoyed. Speaking of his uncle hadn't been something he liked to do for well over a decade and it wasn't going to change. "Why was Lupin left out?"

"Perhaps because he was bitten? Although I couldn't find anyone who knew about that so it might happened after he graduated. " Dora shrugged. "I mean the goblins even got me his grades. His teachers thought he'd have a promising future in any field he'd choose. He doesn't have detentions or things like that. He seems like a nice guy."

"Well see.." Ezekiel sighted.

The rest of the trip was silent. Dora knew that Ezekiel didn't like to talk about Sirius and she understood why but this was important. How angry Ezekiel became evident as not even speeding all the way to Wiltshire made him smile. Eventually they turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring their way.

"So...are we gonna ring the bell or?" Dora asked before Ezekiel rammed the car against the gates, blowing them off their hinges. "Ezekiel what the hell!" was all she managed to say hanging to her seat in panic.

The car roared all the way to the manor's wooden doors. Ezekiel exit the vehicle with purpose on his step while Dora stumbled on her way out and hit the gravel floor. Her groaning stopped once she heard Ezekiel using the the door knockers in a way that reminded her of a funeral toll. Dora staggered as she tried to reach Ezekiel but by the time she did the door had opened and a small house elf appeared.

"Tell your master that Lord Black has come." Ezekiel coldly said to the terrified creature who could only bow to him.

"What are you doing?" Dora whispered confused.

"Not. A. Word." Ezekiel replied as the elf lead them to Lucius Malfoy study.

Lucius had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes and like Ezekiel he sported a fine three piece suit. He was sitting behind his desk with with an arrogance that could only belong to the embodiment of wealth and influence in the magical world.

"Ah, Ezekiel." Lucius said with a suave voice. "I was wondering when you'd appear, although I was sure you'd bring your law-wizard."

"Did you?" Ezekiel replied emotionless.

"Legal agreements can't be drafted without them, after all. I sometimes forget that you're disconnected from the magical world has turned you into a little muggle lover."

"I can think of worse things to be." Ezekiel replied. "In that lawsuit that you sent me you said that you bought all the potion formulas from the Potter family. Is it true?"

"Why of course it's true. Would I ever lie?"

"Would you like me to answer that alphabetically or chronologically?"

"Now Ezekiel if you're going to act as a mudblood I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. I have a meeting with the Minister and quite frankly I only agreed to this to let you keep some dignity."

"Bring the papers to me Lucius while I'm feeling merciful."

"Merciful? How low has the mighty fallen." Lucius scoffed. "That word didn't exist for you before. If only you had stayed with us instead of those..."

"Tread carefully, Lucius." Ezekiel warned him.

Dora had remained silent the hole time and was now looking at both men. One she wanted to punch, the other she needed to control and she couldn't do neither.

"Lord Malfoy." She finally said. "We've reasons to believe that the documents that you claim might be a counterfeit. If you'd like to present us with a copy of them we'll be in our way."

"A copy?" Lucius chuckled. "You didn't brought your law-wizard and instead decided for this dolt?"

"Lord Malfoy, E-Lord Black is the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter" She managed to correct herself. "As such he's his representative in legal matters. It's in his right to verify that document."

"And now she's a law-wizard too!" Malfoy laughed. "You've hit rock bottom, haven't you? Stupid boy, you try to play a game and you don't even know the rules. What do you think would happen? You thought that I'd cower, prostrate myself in front of you shacking in fear and give up? There's nothing you can do to me. I have the documents and the judges dancing at my tune and that was before you got rid of Dumbledore." Lucius rose from his chair pridefully. "You're looking at the most powerful man in England. I'm the only voice that the Minister hears and it's all thanks to you, Ezekiel. While you destroyed whatever good name your family had I rose to new heights. The whole world bowed to your House and now look at you, Lord Black working on a small room in the Ministry begging for pity scraps."

"It's not that small." Ezekiel replied much to Dora's concern.

Ezekiel was furious and Dora knew it even if he didn't show it and that was what filled her with dread. Ezekiel's face was blank and emotionless. His voice was calm and because of those glasses that he always used she couldn't see his eyes. His body language was off too. His face wasn't tense, his posture was relaxed and his breathing was calm. If Ezekiel were a flavor he'd be vanilla and that terrified her to her very core.

"Lucius what's taking so long, we're going to meet the Minister in ten minutes." A woman's cold clear voice sounded outside the room. Dora turned around to see a woman in her early thirties standing at the doorway dressed in a wizard's version of a cocktail dress. She was very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair. She possessed the arrogant good looks that were characteristic of Black family. Dora was standing in front of her aunt, Narcissa Malfoy whose beautiful face marred as if she was sniffing dung as soon as she noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked with disgust.

"They are leaving, dear." Lucius answered without taking his eyes of Ezekiel.

"They?" She asked confused but her voice and color of her face disappeared as she noticed the other people in the room. "Ezekiel?"

"Oh good, you've arrived Narcissa." Ezekiel said without looking at her. "I was just hearing about Lucius new status."

Narcissa turned paler to the point that Dora feared she'd faint. She approached her husband circling around her nephews as if they were poisonous. Ezekiel in turn failed to noticed her completely or if he did he didn't show.

"Lucius, what is happening?" Narcissa asked fearfully. "Why are they here?"

"They're leaving." Lucius replied with scorn. "You've lost the right to be in my presence, Black. In fact, you've lost everything. How a House raise such an imbecile?" Lucius laughed.

"You honestly thought people would forget what you are? I laughed at your pitiful attempts to earn the public. You, the last monster, acting as if you were normal. It was almost sad to see you destroy the power and influence that took generations to build."

"If only because you took over everything." Ezekiel replied calmly.

"I was planning on having you name me your proxy for the Wizengamot when you first arrived. Convince you to hand over everything to me, your beloved uncle." Lucius chuckled. "Only for you to throw everything away all by yourself. Seriously, you didn't even went to Hogwarts. Lost every possible connection you could've ever made, anyone that could've actually done something for you."

"I found people who did." Ezekiel replied.

"You ran to mudbloods and blood-traitors and what did you do? You let them turn you. If you were even half what Orion praised you to be, you'd had killed that blood-traitor harlot and her mudblood filth were they stood."

"Is that who you'd rather deal with Lucius, Orion's heir? Then I shall indulge your request if you're so keen to meet him. Just remember Lucius I tried to be civil, this is all on you..." Ezekiel gave a small vow. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Ezekiel Black, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black."

Dora and Narcissa stiffed as Ezekiel's voice smoothed dangerously. Ezekiel stood tall with his hands behind his back, his head held high with his chin jut out. His sunglasses, black as obsidian, reflected the sun as a white slit on their surface as he smiled like a dragon before breathing fire.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Lucius asked unimpressed.

"It should honor you, after all not everyone can say that their child has been taken in by the House of Black."

"What?" Dora and the Malfoys asked confused.

"Your child, Lucius."

"Have you gone completely mad, you idiot?"

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory, Lord Malfoy." Ezekiel said taking out a folded of paper from his jacket and placing it on the desk. "The contract you and your father signed with Orion Black before your marriage." Watching the color leave his uncle's face, Ezekiel continued. "You promised a child, Lucius. Two, actually. One to the House of Black so the bloodline continues, the other one to House Malfoy. I'm here to claim what's owed."

"You can't have Draco, he's my heir." Lucius replied shocked.

"The contract is very specific, your firstborn is mine." Ezekiel smiled. " I'm afraid you'll have to produce a new one. That's of course if you can have one. Something tells me that having another boy is out of the question for you two..."

"You'll have nothing of the sort! That contract was signed between me and Orion Black, you have no claim on this."

"Your father signed a contract with Lord Black, Lucius." Ezekiel scowled. "Now fulfill your part and bring Draco to me."

"Please, no!" Narcissa begged. "You can't take him, not my son!"

"I can, I am."

"Lucius I beg you, if Draco goes to that house he'll die!"

"Have some pride, Narcissa." Lucius chastised her. "There must be a cancellation clause."

"Of course there is." Ezekiel replied. "It requires the cancellation of your marriage and having Narcissa and Draco back into my House. Of course I'll be expecting a full reimbursement of the bride's dowry plus interests."

Lucius sat on his chair as he heard this. One way or another his House wouldn't survive. Ezekiel for his part was having the time of his life. Honestly being a 'decent' person as Ted and Andi put it was exhausting. Regardless of what he'd done to his uncle's door he did have every intention of setting things peacefully. Honest. Cross his heart. But since things had ended up like that...

"I've got to thank you, Lucius." Ezekiel said. "I haven't seen that expression in a long, long time. Almost forgot how pleasant it was." He chuckled as his uncle stared at him. "Did you really think that you of all people could threaten me? What did you say again 'you try to play a game and you don't even know the rules'... It'd be laughing if you weren't so pathetic. Oh, what the heck, I'll laugh anyway! HA HA HA HA HA HAA!"

"Ezekiel..." Dora said cautiously but he ignored her.

"Oh Lucius, Lucius." Ezekiel tone lost all playfulness and turned into a cold mock. "I have no doubt my grandfather saw potential in you, why else would he give you one of his granddaughters? But to think that you'd consider yourself my superior... Dogs have to know their place."

"You dare call me a dog?"

"Please don't misunderstand, I'm trying to save you some face since my aunt is here." Ezekiel gestured at Narcissa before continuing. "Now I'm willing to concede a bit here, I did loose my influence in this country in pursuit of my goals. It was foolish of me to try to distance myself from the image of my family. My inheritance and rightful place. My goals were unreachable from the very beginning despite my best intentions. Sadly for you Lucius, those goals have now changed. I'm responsible for a child now, you means that anyone who might try to hurt him, to profit from him... I'm sure your wife will be delighted to tell you all about what we do with those people. What I'll do to them."

Narcissa's blank, unfocused gaze as she lost herself in the memory was all Lucius needed.

"And about that part of my education I don't blame you for thinking that way, Pure-bloods still think Muggles are still in the Dark Ages. I imagine even if I showed you how they live, how far they've come, you wouldn't believe it. Regardless of that what you should pay attention is this: Pure-Bloods are surely, royally and undoubtedly fucked."

"You've lost your mind." Lucius replied. "The mudbloods have rotten your brain."

"Lucius." Ezekiel removed his glasses showing a blank, pale, emotionless face. Dora would swear later that the blackest eyes she'd seen stared at Lucius Malfoy like a kid looking at candy in a stained glass window. "If you ever refer to Edward, Andromeda or Nymphadora Tonks in such a manner in my presence I promise you an end so cruel that even Voldemort would weep."

"And you defend them."

"They don't need defending, you inbreed dolt. Unlike us, they've lead a life far more honorable that we pretend we do."

"They are nothing." Lucius scoffed. "Our blood."

"Our blood is poisoned Lucius." Ezekiel continued. "Haven't you noticed how few of us are left? And of those who remain how many can you say that are sane? The Muggles figured it out decades ago, our inbreeding in pursuit of purity has weakened us. We're born ill, our minds clouded and our magic dwindles. The Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns will inherit everything and I for one can't wait for it to happen."

"You traitor scum."

"This traitor can take everything you have, Lucius. Siriously when did you stopped listening to what I've been saying? I own you Lucius."

"You, a traitor, own ME?"

"Yes, the traitor, me. What do you think will happen if I cancel your marriage? You received quite a sum when you married Narcissa. How much would you have left after I'm done? Of course, people will want to know why such a prestigious marriage ended so abruptly. Lucius you cannot begin to imagine the possibilities, or perhaps you do. How many times have you done this to others? People turned their backs on me in a second, but you? They'll smell the blood and each and every one of them will take their pound of flesh."

"What do you want?" Lucius asked defeated.

"You and your wife screaming in a silent agony until your bodies fail completely." Ezekiel replied honestly. "But since there are laws against that sort of thing I guess I'll have to settle for a bit less. Now." Ezekiel sat on one of the corners of the desk. "Do you own the potion formulas from the House of Potter?"

Lucius look at him with rage before sighting. "No."

"But you are using them, aren't you?"

"Lucius my patience is scarce as it is."

"YES." Lucius shouted. "We use their formulas but the ingredients are diluted! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well you just admitted a serious crime in front of two Aurors. It does bring a smile to my face."

"That's your plan, have me arrested?"

"Oh, please." Ezekiel scoffed. "We both know how fast you can get out of that. No, what I want is...half."

"Half?" Lucius asked confused.

"He wants half of everything we own, Lucius." Narcissa replied.

"There's that brain I've heard so much about." Ezekiel snapped his fingers at her. "You're the only witch that grandmother ever tolerated, that took more than good looks." He turned to Lucius who was staring at him with his mouth open in disbelief. "Yes Lucius, I want half of everything you own. Well, a bit more than half. Just enough for me to have the final say in each and every decision that you ever make. And if along the way I might need a new law or decree I want your undying support. That's pretty much it."

"So you offer me ruin or servitude."

"A hard choice for one such as yourself Lucius, I know."

"I think it'll best if we leave Lord Malfoy to decide, Lord Black" Dora suddenly said as she dragged Ezekiel by the arm as subtly as possible.

Ezekiel decided to play along, noticing how bitterly she had called him by his official title. He waited patiently as she dragged him further from the room before turning to see him.

"What the hell are you playing?" She whispered once she judged they were far enough.

"An old game Grandfather taught me 'Watch the worm squirm.' I was quite good at it when I was younger." Ezekiel said jokingly but Dora's furius gaze changed his tone. "We need this, Dora"

"We?" Dora whispered furious. "There's no 'we' here Ezekiel. This is a power coup. You are taking over the Dark. "

"Do you think I want this?" Ezekiel hissed back. "You heard him Dora, Lucius Malfoy is now the only voice the Minister hears. He has the influence my House had. More thanks to that idiot Fudge filling in the seats in the Wizengamot in a rush for my trial. If he's left unchecked he'll be impossible to deal with. This is something he's been looking for a long time and now he got it on a silver plate. You've heard the stories, he followed Voldemort and profited from the chaos and death as his ancestors did. The Malfoy House wants one thing and that's power. Not even creating their own Family Magic was enough for them. They want to stand above the rest with their heels digging deep into the shoulders of those they consider inferior and that's everyone." Ezekiel raised his hand to stop Dora reply. "Yes, I know it's hypocritical for me to be saying this but in the end it changes nothing. Lucius needs to under a leash before his ego grows too big and he decides to play King of the Hill at the Buckingham Palace. This will give everyone some balance while I investigate the new members of the Wizengamot. Those people aren't members of Old or Noble Houses. Give me a few months and I promise you things will go back to where it was before all this."

"Zeke, this is what you tried to distance yourself from. Remember when we were kids? You said you didn't wanted anything to do with this sort of thing. Now look at you, what are you thinking?"

"Dora, you've got to believe me." Ezekiel pleaded. "I've kept this hidden for a long time as a last resource. I though every angle, ever situation that may come up. Never, ever, in my wildest dreams I imagined that I'd be in this situation. Harry changed everything. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore regroups and tries to take him away. Legally or otherwise. I can do many things but if they start using the laws, laws that the Queen herself approved I'm fucked."

"I'm sure you can fight back somehow..." Dora replied unsure.

"I'm more tied to her wish than any other people in this country. Her will is my command and those laws that she doesn't even know she approved are considered part of her will. Dumbledore never went against the House of Black at least not openly, he isn't an idiot. He knows those laws better than anyone and it's just a matter of time before he finds a loophole. I need this, Harry needs this and England too."

Dora studied his face for a long time before asking "And what about Dad? How are you going to explain to him that you're doing business with the man that killed his father?"

"I'll..." Ezekiel sighed tired. "I don't know Dora. I didn't think this would go the way it has. It's like every bridge I have to cross is already on fire and I'm soaked in gasoline."

"I believe you." Dora replied reassuringly "This is a clusterfuck, isn't it?"

"Oh, no." Ezekiel replied. "We're way past that point already."

"Lucius has made his decision." Narcissa's voice sounded behind them.

"I'm shaking with anticipation." Ezekiel replied.

Lucius was glued to his chair in defeat. He briefly gave Ezekiel a hate filled look but ultimately he averted his gaze as he reached him.

"Am I to assume you've accepted my terms, Lucius?" Ezekiel asked smiling.

"What choice do I have?"

"Ruin. I thought I've made that clear, Lucius. You'll receive a letter from my Law-Wizard in the next few days regarding the Oath that you'll have to recite. I'll have Gringotts check that's recorded and archived in case something happens of course."

"Are you afraid that I might do something?"

"Do what?" Ezekiel scoffed. "Lucius this isn't an attack, oh no. Not even close. This is a gift, a birthday party. Enjoy it. I assure you, had you chosen to use one of your little tricks, fun wouldn't be anywhere near the menu. Now I believe I've taken far too much of your time. Have fun with the Minister, I'll be in touch."

Turning around Ezekiel left with Dora by his side.

"I think that went well." Ezekiel said once they his car.

"You need to tell Dad about this." Was the only thing Dora said.

"Of course I'm telling Ted, he deserves the chance to bail if he wants to."

"He lost his job defending you, he's not going to bail."

"He keeps getting mail from his old clients, sooner or later he'll want to start his own practice. This might be what he needs to..." Ezekiel suddenly stopped as he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Zeke?" Dora asked concerned. "Ezekiel what is it?"

Ezekiel didn't respond, squirming in his seat before slamming to the backrest screaming in pain.

"Zeke, talk to me!" Dora asked frightened. "Let me drive, I'll take you to a hospital."

"N-No." Ezekiel shook his head. "Home. Take me h-home."

"What? No, you need a doctor!"

"H-Harry." Ezekiel managed to cough out.

"Harry?" Dora asked confused. "What's Harry have to do with this?"

Ezekiel screamed as he grabbed the steering wheel before disappearing with a loud CRACK noise. Dora couldn't do anything other than stare at the seat were her cousin was stunned before quickly jumping to the driver's seat. She needed to find Harry and pray that whatever happened Ezekiel had left someone alive.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling. **


	38. Chapter 38

Wrong.

It was the only thing Ezekiel could feel right now. Wrong. As if the air had turned solid or his blood started running backwards.

Ezekiel was on his knees on the floor of his basement a few inches away from Harry shaking with his back to Ezekiel. He had lost count of how many times he had found himself in that position but now things were different. The entire room, the entire house seemed to be shaking in place. Ezekiel couldn't move a muscle, even his magic failed to respond him. For all his years Ezekiel had experienced many things, that a human being would only feel once before departing to the Great Unknown. Drowning, dismembering, being burned alive, dissolved in acid. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he had experienced almost every way of leaving this world (except having his soul sucked by a Dementor) twice. Yet for all his time and experience he had never, not once, failed to conjure his magic. His own body had failed him countless times but not his magic.

"Is this what people feel when I use the Black Magic?" He thought.

No, he realized. The Black Magic devoured magic, this thing, Harry's magic was wrong. There was no other way to put it. It was like he was trying to rip everything around him to pieces while at the same time holding it together in one place. And shaking it. Ezekiel needed to put an end to it and he had to do it now, not for his sake or for Lupin, wherever the hell that mutt was, but for Harry. A boy his age shouldn't be able to use this kind of power without completely depleting and straining his core. Harry could be shakes could be him trying not to explode right now. Then again Ezekiel couldn't remember hearing of a child manifesting the same power that Harry was. This had to end. Now. Lucky for everyone he had another kind of magic as his disposal so with as much will as he could muster he gave the Black Magic a command. 'Eat'.

'nooo...' The Black Magic whispered scared.

Scared? If Ezekiel could move his face his eyebrows would've hit the stratosphere. Not only was his magic failing him but the Black Magic too? And It was scared of Harry Potter? Ezekiel needed to be calm and collected. He needed to thing some sort of plan, anything to get out of this situation.

NO? NO? YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A PARLOR TRICK DARE TO SAY NO TO ME!

Instead his wounded pride and ego took over. Over and over he'd command the Black Magic to act and every time the same response was given. No. It infuriated him to no end how something that was supposedly his, something that had come to a cost far to high was now refusing him. Worst of all Harry wasn't stopping but instead increasing his hold over him.

Him, Ezekiel Artemis Black.

Him, the Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black.

The Queen's Black Hound.

Orion's Pride.

Hi

m, overpowered by a child?

No.

He refused to believe this.

No.

_NO._

**NO.**

**_NO._**

No.

'Maasssterrr' The Black Magic purred but Ezekiel had none of it.

"Shut your mouth you pathetic waste of magic." Ezekiel replied to the surprise of the Magic." I have no need for cowards." The Magic was speechless at this. Ever since Its creation It had always been useful for The Master. Generations had come and gone and yet none of them had ever spoken like that. They'd shower It with praise and love to the point It had gotten sick of this. But not this one, this one commanded It as the First Master had. It loved this Master, with all It had.

Ezekiel kept shaking and exhausting himself but eventually he was able to move. An inch. A small, sad inch but it did started flowing his magic, much to his delight. Delight because now that his magic was working again he'd be able to force the house, which was connected to the natural magic of the world. Tanks to the runes needed to keep the house Unplottable, he'd be able to use said magic to power himself. Let the world take most of the toll so he could snap Harry out of whatever this was.

It might've been minutes or hours, Ezekiel couldn't know but finally after much effort he was able to get one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"H-Haa-Haaarr" He tried to call him but making a sound was far more difficult now that his body wasn't fully his own. Ezekiel tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder to at least force him to look at him but that too didn't go as planned.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed breaking the spell. No longer was Ezekiel caught into what felt like two different spells. Now he was being tossed around the spacious basement like a leaf caught by a tornado. This wasn't an analogy, Ezekiel had been indeed caught and tossed by a tornado once and this was exactly the same. Either something was very wrong with Harry or he was the most powerful wizard that had ever lived. For some reason Ezekiel feared it was both.

"EZEKIEL!" Harry suddenly screamed concerned.

At least he hadn't lost himself in his turmoil, Ezekiel thought as he finally stopped being tossed around. Unfortunately, the momentum hadn't died with the magic and he ended up hitting a wall head on.

After that there was only darkness

* * *

Waking up with no idea where he was wasn't new to Ezekiel. Waking up without any feeling from the neck down , was something hadn't happened before. The Black Magic usually took care of such things no matter how severe the injury. Speaking of which...

Nope, not a bip from it. Ezekiel did the only thing he could and opened his eyes. His vision was a blurry mess and his ears didn't seem to be working that well either.

He didn't think he was on his house anymore. The entire room seemed brown but truth be told so was his basement. It was the smell that didn't fit. His house was filled with magic. A magic tuned with his own. It was bizarre to explain, like explaining one's body odor. Still, it was clear to him that he wasn't at home, so where was he?

A sudden noise startled him but his neck didn't respond when he tried to look for it's cause. That was bad. He didn't have to wonder much what had caused as two small blurs approached him. One of the blurs, looking particularly grey leaned over him. The blur shifted for a while before it took something and started passing it near his eyes. Ezekiel tried to follow the movement but his lack of response from his body made it impossible. The grey blur shifted, seemingly speaking to the other blur. Ezekiel had a rough time making out the other blur's color so he decided to call him or her Spot. Blur appeared to be speaking to Spot and judging by the tone, Spot hadn't liked it and leaned over him. Whoever Spot was tried to speak to him but Ezekiel heard distorted noises.

Why on earth hadn't he healed yet? And most importantly, where the hell was the Black Magic? That living nightmare of his should've responded the very second he commanded it but right now it seemed like he was all alone in his mind. Figures that the only time he'd get what he wanted would be at the time he'd want it the least. Ignoring the fact that the powers that be were giving him yet again the finger, Ezekiel closed his eyes and began to focus his magic. Then he opened them again in shock when he found it missing. No, not missing. Sealed. A wizard needed magic almost as much as air. In fact, they needed it much more than air.

So how come he was alive?

Blur and Spot weren't of much help, he could hear their distorted voices rising as if they were arguing . It was giving him a headache and the frustration of his helplessness started to affect him. In his desperation he called forth the Black Magic one last time. This time he received an answer, a pained groan. Not the most hopeful sign but given his actual situation this was like finding a glass of hot water in the middle of the sahara. He kept trying to get an actual response from the magic but groans were all he got. He couldn't understand what was wrong. The Black Magic had devoured all sorts of magic before and it had done it with gusto. All this groaning and moaning were simply unheard of. Actually...he had heard something like this before. Once, when he was studying abroad, the whole Tonks family came to visit him on Halloween as a surprise. Ted and Andi had walked with them as he and Dora went around getting candy from a fair that Ilvermorny setup to celebrate the holiday. The next morning not even Dora could move because of the stomachache. Was this the same thing, did the Black Magic had indigestion? Could that even be possible?

He tried again and again but the response didn't change, just it's volume. It kept growing and growing to the point that he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. Blur and Spot seemed to notice something was wrong because they both approached him for what he thought was concern. He tried to warn them but it was in vain, his body stubbornly refused to listen to his commands. If only his magic worked. But it didn't. Now he was completely and utterly powerless to stop whatever was happening. He started to feel nauseous and sweaty. His body began swelling to the point that he couldn't even see anymore. Breathing became shallow and fast as the Black Magic went haywire inside of him and the swelling continued far beyond what could be considered healthy. Ezekiel panicked as he tried and fail to stop the Black Magic so instead he turned his attention towards his own. Concentration eluded him as the pain from the swelling along with the feeling of his epidermis ripping apart intensified. Yet it was thanks to this panic that his magic started acting out. The magic of a wizard or witch protects them from disease and reinforces the magic user natural healing ability. This allows the wizard-kin to live well past the ages a human body should or could. Right now Ezekiel was trying to reach his magic the same way his magic was trying to reach him, scratching the barrier that separated them.

"Come on, come on!" Ezekiel thought as he felt the cracks in the barrier but it was too slow. "Just a bit more, just a bit."

Ezekiel exploded. His body gave up to the pressure building from within, the flesh flew in all directions leaving him lying down where his body was resting. The skin passed it's limit as muscles over grew their capacity and exploded. Bones dislocated and were expelled as shrapnel along with his body fluids. In the end, between the few seconds that took the eruption and its end, Ezekiel would be splattered around the room.

* * *

He was gone.

It was the only thing Andromeda could think as she wiped the blood of her eyes. Ezekiel was gone. No, this couldn't be possible. Not him. Not her little boy. This wasn't possible.

She flinched as she felt a hand around one her shoulder. She tried to turn but her eyes were glued to the spot were Ezekiel was before he had been replaced by that... thing. That eyeless, jawless, bursted carcass, leaking fluids. She was forced to turn away as she was yanked by Healer Cohen.

"Miss Tonks!" She screamed at her. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I hear you." She managed to whisper.

"We need to take you to another room for injuries."

"B-but what about Ezekiel?"

"He's dead." Cohen replied as she gestured at the room. "His magic had an adverse reaction to whatever it was that affected him and well, look around."

"No, that...that can't be it." Andromeda shook her head. "It was just an issue with his core, you saw it yourself."

"I'd rather not remember what I shaw, Miss Tonks." Cohen shuddered at the memory. "Whatever it was gave him an adverse reaction, it grew before we could analyze what it was. Come with me please, we need to check if you're injured."

"I'm fine."

"Miss Tonks, you're in shock. We both need to be checked in case some of the body's bones..."

"Ezekiel!" Andromeda shouted angry. "His name is Ezekiel and if you had done your job none of this would've happened."

"Miss Tonks, Andromeda." Cohen replied patiently as she tried to clean some of the meat that had fallen on her. "There was nothing that you, me or anybody else could've done."

"Bullshit!"

"You know as well as I do." Cohen continued. "Ezekiel Black was impossible to treat for even the smallest injuries. Any medication that could possibly be used would be rendered ineffective and poisonous. Something like this was a death sentence from the beginning. At least it didn't prolong itself before he expired."

"Expired!?" Andromeda replied shocked. "He exploded! WE are covered in his internal organs, in his blood!"

"I know and some of his internal organs or his bones might've hit us. We need to get checked before the adrenaline runs off."

"Go fu..!" Andromeda screamed before Cohen hit her with a stunner.

The Healer looked at her former patient with a mix of sadness and relief before levitating the unconscious Andromeda out of the room. Perhaps, she though, this was for the best. Something had been very wrong with the late Lord Black. A wizard's core was a reflection of who they were. They were, at least when the Healers checked them, round and colourful as a rainbow. Some even said that had their own tune, unique to every living creature. An ode to life, it's beauty and magic. Ezekiel Black's core was a wailing, mangled and terrifying sight. A white shaped diamond, rotating on itself and exuding the darkest fog she had ever seen. Cohen had been a Healer for over thirty years and she had never seen or heard of such a case. Not even in school, where they showed the old healing ways, was this sort of thing even considered. She hadn't let it show but as she examined she found that the core wasn't originally shaped like that. It had been cut. She couldn't fathom how something like that could happen to a human being or how he could even be alive. Cohen didn't knew and quite frankly didn't wanted to know if Ezekiel Black had done such a thing to himself willingly. At least with him dead she wouldn't have to ask, she told herself as she reached towards the door.

_Bum._

Cohen turned around surprised but the sound had already faded. She inspected the room in case something had fallen over but everything was exactly as before. Cohen shook her head and told herself that it was the stress of the situation. Clearly, she was imagining things, she thought. As she reached the handle she stopped on her tracks and listened closely but the room remained in silence. Nodding to herself she and the unconscious Tonks swiftly left the room.

It was all in her head, Cohen kept repeating to herself. All in her head.

* * *

Andromeda entered her house the next morning. She had received a full checkup and a calming potion before being escorted to her house. The sun had begun rising, showering the neighbourhood in it's golden light as the birds sang their songs. A calm breeze gently touched her as she looked around. In any given day such a sight would've warmed her heart but today she couldn't feel a thing. She couldn't even cry.

"Andi?" Ted's voice woke her from her stupor as her husband approached her. "There you are, we've been waiting for you all night! Let's get inside. How's Ezekiel, was it bad?"

How could she answer that? How could she say that the boy they had raised and loved as their own was no more?

"Andi? Please talk to me, you're scaring me. Is everything alright?"

"Ted." Andromeda looked at her husband's eyes. "Let's get inside."

"Okay."

They entered their home in silence and she could see Nymphadora lying on the couch. Andromeda's eyes filled with tears and she finally broke down hugging Ted, who hugged her back concerned.

"Wha-Mum?" Dora asked groggy as the noise woke her up. "What happened, where's Zeke?"

Andromeda sniffed as she readied herself. "Nymphadora, please sit."

"Why what happened to Zeke? He's usually all healed up after getting hit."

"Dora, please." Ted said. "Let your mother talk."

"Is Harry up yet?" Andromeda asked but Ted shook his head. "Good, let him sleep. We'll figure out the way to tell him later."

"Tell him what, Mum? You're scaring me."

"Nymphadora, Ted." Andromeda took a big breath before continuing. "Ezekiel didn't make it."

"WHAT?" Dora screamed.

"No..." Ted covered his hand with his mouth.

"Mum that's impossible, Harry just threw him around a bit!"

"Nymphadora please lower your voice." Andromeda begged. "Harry doesn't need to know this right now."

"Andi, are you sure?" Ted asked. "I've seen him get shot and he healed very quickly. Dora said he was breathing when she called you to his house."

"There were some...complications." Andromeda replied. "Harry's magic did something to him and we couldn't give him any medicine. He..he didn't suffer." She lied. "He was sleeping peacefully when it happened."

"Complications?" Dora asked confused. "What kind of complications?"

"Healer Cohen checked his core and said that somehow Harry managed to seal it up. There was nothing we could do."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard on the upper floor accompanied by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Harry was awake?" Andromeda asked mortified.

"He was when I checked." Ted said unsure.

"Fuck. Harry!" Dora called as she ran upstairs. "Harry, please open the door!"

Andromeda tried to follow her but Ted grabbed her arm. Looking at her husband confused, Ted signaled her to be silent as he guided her to the kitchen.

"Ted, we need to go with Harry."

"We will, but I need you to be honest with me. What happened to Ezekiel?"

"I told you."

"Andi, those aren't the same clothes you had yesterday. What happened?"

"It's...not right now, please. I can't really..."

"Please, Andromeda. I can see something's wrong." Ted took her hands into his own. "Whatever it is, you don't need to go through it alone."

"I know." She smiled at him. "It's just...different that when I was at work. I still don't believe it myself."

"HARRY OPEN THE DOOR!" Dora's voice thundered.

"Ted, please be honest." Andromeda said looking to where Harry should be. "What's going to happen to Harry? Without Ezekiel Dumbledore can ask to have him sent to his uncle's again."

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

* * *

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump...__Thump_

_Thump...__Thump_

_Thump...__Thump_

_Thump...__Thump_

_Thump..__Thump_

_Thump..__Thump_

_Thump-__Thump_

_THUMP-__Thump_

_THUMP-__Thump_

_THUMP-THUMP_

**_THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP. __THUMP-THUMP._** **_THUMP-THUMP._**

* * *

Ezekiel was standing on a field of bodies as an evil angel. This time there were no screams or crying. This time there was only death. Man, woman and children of all ages and races laid on the floor.

Dead.

Rich, poor and everything in between was awaiting to feed crows that Ezekiel knew would never come. This people had been corrupted, tainted forever. Their bodies had no place in the natural order anymore.

Ezekiel started walking aimlessly, caring not to step on anyone.

"Could we get this over already?" Ezekiel asked to the air. "I've got a small kid back home that's probably scared shitless. Hello?" His only response was the indifference of the universe. "I've been here before, you know that right? I've seen each and every one of this people die. It's still horrible, in case you're wondering. Come on, I gave Harry my word. You don't want to make a Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to lose his honor, don't you?"

Still, no response.

"Could we fucking get this over?" Ezekiel asked impatiently. "This is starting to... oh, okay. I get it, wait for something that will never come. Clever, making me torture myself. Bravo." Ezekiel clapped slowly. "Now how about skipping to the part where you remind me of how much better this world will be without me in it? You know you want to."

Still, nothing.

"I'm not stepping onto the corpses of this people. Even if it's all inside my head. Hello? Whatever the hell thing that doesn't let me sleep? Hellooo. This is ridiculous. I'm starting to feel a little bit insulted here. Is there a manager that I can talk to? Ugh, come on..."

Ezekiel continued ranting as he advanced towards the unknown. His feet began hurting but he kept walking. His throat became coarse but he didn't stopped talking. Finally, annoyed, Ezekiel stopped on his tracks.

"Could we get this over for fucks sake! We've been through this already, it's not even funny anymore. At best is like a chore."

This time, the universe did respond. A sudden gust of wind forced him to close his eyes. By the time he'd opened them again the entire field had been wiped out. Ezekiel sighted with relief as he turned around only to find found four bodies lying around. Ted, Andi, Dora and Harry or at least their corpses laid at equal distance from each other but that wasn't what stopped Ezekiel. In front of Ezekiel, looking just as she had the last time he saw her. She was a tall woman of white skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes wearing a black dress with the dignity of a Queen. Bellatrix Lestrange stoo on front of Ezekiel, watched him with a smile on her face.

"Hello, little bird. Did you miss me?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"I haven't thought of you in years."

"And yet here I am, little bird. Why do you think that is?"

"Kudos for remembering that stupid nickname." Ezekiel smile tensed. "But I was never scared of her."

"Oh, little bird you wound me." Bellatrix replied mockingly.

"Bellatrix had issues, but she'd never hurt a member of the House of Black."

"And neither would you, little bird." Bellatrix saw him tense up and continued. "So good to have something in common, no?"

"I am_ nothing_ like her." Ezekiel said more forcefully than intended.

"No, unlike you _I_ kept my promise to the Dark Lord. You only brought misery to all that surrounded you."

"Go to hell."

"She's right." Harry's voice sounded as his corpse raised. "You said you'd protect me, but you hurt me. You used it on me twice, that black magic. You never cared for me."

"Fuck off. I care about Harry."

"Then why did you hurt me?" Harry's corpse said as it rised up until he was seated. "Why did you use that magic on me?"

"Poor thing." Bellatrix said as she sat behind the corpse and hugged Harry. "It's okay now, shh. Aunty Bella will keep you safe from the bad man."

"Oh, please." Ezekiel scoffed. "Harry is fine. He took the Black Magic head on and survived for heaven's sake. Twice."

"Is that true, Harry? Did the little bird used the Darkest Magic on you? Oh, poor, poor thing." Bellatrix embrace tightened around Harry as she pressed her cheek against his. "And what did that awful thing did to you?"

"It did nothing." Ezekiel answered impatiently. "He was fine."

"Yes, of course he was fine." Bellatrix nodded, rubbing her her cheek with Harry. "Because nothing happens to little children that behave and love conquers all!"

"He's always been like that." Ted's corpse said as he sat up as well. "It's fine, Ted. Nothing happened, Ted." The corpse mocked him. "Do you even care about what your actions might mean for us? Do you even know the dangers we faced every day just by talking to you?"

"Well, did you?" Bellatrix asked tossing aside Harry's corpse and walking towards Ted. "I mean, I know I wouldn't. Filthy mudblood." Bellatrix spatted Ted. "Must be a beast in the sack, I mean _really_ fuck Andi's brains out to leave her family for this."

"Shut your filthy mouth, you third rate trick. I always knew the consequences of my actions. Always."

"And you did it anyway." Dora replied as she rose. "A worst crime on itself."

"Ohhh, even the little mistake is talking now..." Bellatrix covered her mouth with anticipation. "If only I had popcorn!"

"You always say that you want to prove people that you're not evil. That you're different, decent." Dora continued."But you don't care about decency, about what's good for the people. That's why you don't care about the rules, that's why you don't care who you hurt. That's why you'll be the one that kills us all."

"That's not true! I've never done_ anything_ to put any of you in danger. You're the only thing that matters to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you all safe."

"Then leave."

Ezekiel's eyes widened as he turned to the new voice. Andromeda was already sitting on the field without him noticing. Ezekiel froze under her disgusted gaze unable to reply.

"Everywhere you go, people will try to hurt you. To hurt us. If you really love us, if you really care about us, why don't you just leave? We'll be fine."

"Enough."

"Did that hit a nerve, little bird?" Bellatrix mocked him.

"I. Said. Enough."

"But it's true. Isn't it sister?" Bellatrix approached her twin.

"It is." Andromeda replied. "We just want to live like normal people. Don't _we_ deserve to be happy? Just...leave."

"Andi..."

"You don't get to call her that." Dora said angry as she rose to her feet. "Only people that love her can call her that. You don't love her, you don't love any of us."

"No. That's not true."

"You're just selfish." Ted said as he rose as well. "After all this time you're still that selfish brat that popped up our door."

"I should've kicked you out." Andromeda said as her sister helped her up. "To die on the streets like the scum you are. You're no better than your father, you're just like Orion was."

"Shut up."

"Look at you, trying to deny the truth." Bellatrix mused. "Little bird, little bird, you need to face the facts. You're ruining their lives. You've already ruined their lives and now you're dragging them down with you. You need to let them go."

"Yes, go away."

"Stop."

"Leave us alone."

"Enough."

"Stop hurting us."

"ENOUGH."

"Just die."

"ENOUGH" Ezekiel roared. A sudden wave of magic cleared the area leaving only him and Bellatrix. He covered the distance between them in a dash an grabbed her by the neck. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME? ME?!"

"Uhhh, somebody's angry."

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"Well..." Bellatrix replied normally. "You're the one that thinks strangling a mind construct will stop me from speaking. So... yes. Your desperations is hilarious, Ezekiel"

"You really are pathetic."

"I'm not the one grabbing a throat that doesn't exist."

"No, you aren't." Ezekiel continued calmly. "You're scared."

"Now you're delusional."

"No, I'm right. Aren't I? You know what I plan to do. You know that this, you and me, have our days numbered. That there'd be none after me for you. You just thought you'll have more time to change my mind."

"Pfff."

"But then Harry came and did this to me." Ezekiel ignored Bellatrix and let her go. No, It wasn't Bellatrix. "To us. And you got scared because you need me."

"I don't need anything."

"Except my magic to act as a catalyst for you to manifest into the real world. That's why I can't die, isn't it? That's why no matter how many times I leave this world you keep pulling me back. You use my magic, you take advantage of the fact that I'm no longer conscious and pull myself together. Except Harry didn't let you, he blocked me. That's why you're trying to do this. You want to scare me, to make me leave my family because if Harry does something like this again you might not be so lucky. Death scares you because you're not alive, not really. I might have something waiting for me in the great beyond but you? You're just magic. You'll just disappear. And that scares you"

"I fear NOTHING."

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Ezekiel snorted. "I've had enough of your little tricks, bring me back. Now."

"To what?" The construct replied exasperated. "To a life of servitude? To bow to the Queen Squib? Think Ezekiel, THINK! I can destroy your bows, I can wipe your enemies. You just need to say yes, just let go."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Let me in." Bellatrix stood in front of him. "Give me an hour, one hour and I'll give you fame and power beyond what you've heard in legends."

"Me, give _you_ control?" Ezekiel chuckled.

"I'll remove all the obstacles in your way. Please, I just want to make you happy. If you want I'll spare those worms."

Ezekiel hand shot to the fake's throat. This time it did shut up.

**"Shut. Up.** The fake Bellatrix's eyes widened it heard Ezekiel's voice dripping with power. IT's power. **"They are under MY protection. None shall touch them unless I wish for it."**

"There it is, there is the Dark Lord that you can be. If only you'd let me."

**"You don't get it do you? I am not Dark. I am not Light. I am not Grey. I am only _Black_. And you are _mine._" **Ezekiel replied as he released the construct's throat. **"Today, I make no demands, no threats! But, one day, I shall voice demands - and you shall obey them."**

The construct eyed Ezekiel surprised before launching herself at him, capturing his lips with hers hungrily. Ezekiel struggled not to fall as the construct embraced him and grinded herself onto him. Her tongue invaded his mouth as her arms around his neck tightened them together. When Ezekiel finally managed to release himself from her embrace, the constructs eyes were replaced with his own.

**"Yes, master..."** The Black Magic purred before everything was engulfed in darkness.

Everything was Black

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	39. Chapter 39

Ezekiel's return to the land of the living was not as he expected.

For starters, he woke up to find his lungs empty and ,naturally, his first instinct was to gasp for air. A foul stench that filled his lungs left him coughing for air but it only got worse. He couldn't see a thing or move too much. Apparently he was on some sort of metallic bed by how it felt to the touch. He was _naked_ in a metallic bed, enclosed in a small space. There was no light, the air was hot and smelled of...oh, no.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo

Ezekiel twisted until he was on his side and watched where he was lying. The steel sheet where he was lying had holes in it and it was suspended over, not lying at the bottom, a number of burners. "FUCK!" Ezekiel screamed as the smell of gas began began to fill in the air. A door, he thought in panic, he needed to find a door and get out. Preferably before he was burned alive to death. Again. He looked around but as much as he did, the darkness inside the crematorium hid it from him. That problem was replaced with a whole new one as the small chamber suddenly became illuminated by a blue light. Looking down in panic as the burners started their pilot light, Ezekiel's eyes went to his feet where the outline of the door could be seen. He wasted no time kicking the door and screaming, hoping the noise would alert someone of his presence. Sadly, his lucked seemingly returned with him and no one seemed to be supervising the operation. To top it off, the flames fired up and the metal began heating up.

Being burned alive isn't like what many people believe it is. The pain doesn't start immediately, at least not if the heat is too strong, as the nerves endings are seared shut, killing them. One hardly notices the skin melting off, it's almost like a thick sweat washing over you. _Then_ the pain begins. Ezekiel was beginning to sweat as the heat rises and he starting to glue itself to the hot metal sheet were he was lying. His breathing became more erratic as the air heated up even more, kicking the door only tired him even more meaning he had to breath air no longer suited for human lungs. Seeing the situation hopeless Ezekiel decided to take the bull by the horns, placing himself in the same position he had woken up. Ignoring the hissing of his flesh and gathering as much magic possible on his feet, Ezekiel gave one solid stomp on the door.

The door opened wide and he hurried to exit the oven just as one of his arms caught fire. Ezekiel tried to stand up but the change in temperatures brought his body up to speed with the damage that had been done to it. He fell to the floor hissing in pain as the Black Magic began surely but very slowly. Unlike the other times where the healing was almost instantaneous, this one was thorough. To Ezekiel it felt as if he was being licked by a dead cow's tongue and if the echoing giggles that the Black Magic made were something to go by, It was enjoying it a bit too much.

The door opened and a man in a lab coat entered the room reading a chart, only to stop looking at Ezekiel's burned body trying to put out his flaming arm.

"A little help, doctor?" Ezekiel asked.

For all response the man's eyes rolled up and he fell without a sound. Except the one of his head banging on the floor, of course.

"Oh my god, sir are you okay?" A concerned woman's voice sound from outside.

Shit, was the only thing Ezekiel could thing as he hurried to put off the fire. Soundsteps approached quickly as he renewed his efforts to, ii anything else, not start the fire alarm.

"What the hell is going on?" The woman asked. Ezekiel stopped moving and looked up to see...

"Andi?"

"How do you-EZEKIEL?" Andromeda asked dumbfounded. "But, HOW?"

"Little help first?" Ezekiel replied showing the burning limb.

"How is that not hurting..? I don't-sod it." Andromeda looked around to make sure nobody else was coming before taking out her wand and whispering _Aqua Eructo_ pointing at Ezekiel.

A stream of water washed him down and Ezekiel could swore he heard some of his flesh fizzling. Once the fire was out Ezekiel remembered his nakedness and covered himself as best as he could.

"I think I can walk out Andi, but I need your help. Could you get the clothes of the doctor?" Ezekiel asked looking away embarrassed. He was surprised when instead of an answer Andromeda launched herself at him and hugged him. "Andi?"Andromeda's answer was to hug her with all the strength she could muster. "Andi, it's me. I'm fine" Ezekiel assured her but that didn't placate her distress. Hugging him as close as she could, Andromeda began sobbing quietly. Wanting to console her but not willing to do anything that could be misinterpreted, Ezekiel removed one of the hands he was using to cover himself and tried to hug her as best as he could. "I'm fine, Andi." He repeated but he could felt her shaking her head. Eventually she did released him and looked him in the eyes, something that surprised him given that she had been the one that suggested him sunglasses, before tears began flowing and she hugged him again. Ezekiel was at a loss of what to say so he went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Do I smell some...Are you kid-?OH SHIT THE OVEN!" Andromeda shouted as she jumped back to her feet and turned off the burning device with her wand before it exploded. Sighting with relief she turned to see her not-so-dead nephew and gasped. She did so not because he was covered in horrible scars, which he was, but because he was healing right in front of her. As a medi-witch, she had received extensive training in recognizing magic activity in her patients to know if the cause of their illness was internal or external. Ezekiel wasn't using any, which meant that the Black Magic, perhaps _THE_ darkest magic in history was doing something that went completely against its nature.

"Ezekiel." She said slowly. "Please don't misunderstand but, how are you alive?"

"Magic."

"Ezekiel, I saw you die." Andromeda said with sorrow. "You didn't just die, you _exploded_ all over the room. I washed away your blood off me. Magic can't fix death, not normal magic. Please, I need to know."

"Look, Andi." Ezekiel, said trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. "I'll tell you all I can but people are going to come here, we need to leave."

"All you can, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Andi, please!."

"Fine." Andromeda sighted as she took off the man's lab coat and handed it to Ezekiel.

"I'm going to need a little more here, Andi."

"I'm not letting this poor man get fired for something that wasn't his fault."

"Oh, come on!" Ezekiel replied as he put it on. "At least give me his shoes."

"We're not leaving through the front door, you're gonna have to wing it."

"Wing it!? Some Slytherin you turned out to be." Ezekiel said as Andromeda helped him stand.

"Keep up with the sass and I'll show you how much of a Black I still am."

The trip outside was a nightmare, plain and simple. Ezekiel lost count of how many times they ended up hiding behind a corner or taking a turn that took them away from the outside. It surprised and annoyed in equal way how little attention people were giving him. Not because he _wanted_ the attention but because he was quite clearly naked underneath and shoe-less. That should've turned some heads but alas, nothing happened. So much stress for nothing, he thought.

"What sort of place is this?" Ezekiel asked quietly to Andromeda.

"The kind that doesn't ask too much questions." She replied as they left the building through a side door "And the kind I don't want to anger, so please hurry up."

"I'm going to need some explanations as to was all that." Ezekiel pointed to the building behind his back.

"Funny, I'm going to need explanations for all of _this_." Andromeda said as she gestured at him. "How about you summon your car and you start first? People might notice you here."

The car answered faster than before, Ezekiel was tempted to say it'd been anxious to receive his call. Running his hand along its body, Ezekiel nodded satisfied and quickly entered the vehicle. To his surprise Andromeda was already there with the most stern look he had ever seen.

"So..I imagine you'd have some questions." Ezekiel began.

"Do you have any idea what the family's been through?" Andromeda asked him emotionless.

"..."

"Don't." Andromeda stopped herself as she wiped a rogue tear from her cheek. "You died, Ezekiel."

"Look Andi, I'm sorry."

"You _died_" Andromeda interrupted him. "right in front of me. You left this world in one of the most horrible ways I've ever seen. You were in pain, you needed help and there was nothing I could do about it. I've spent entire nights without sleep. Ted and Dora even got me this sleeping potions and even then all I could dream of was _you_. That's how bad it got. Now you're here, right next to me, right as rain. Make no mistake." Andromeda said as she looked at him in the eyes. Again, she didn't even flinch. "once this is over and you give me all the answers I ne- _deserve_, I'll thank every god that I can think of, but I want answers Ezekiel."

"Look, Andi. "He replied. "I know there's a lot that you might want to know, at you _think_ you do but there are some things I can't say. Now "Ezekiel raised his hand to stop Andi. "in all fairness, I won't lie to you as why I can't tell you this."

"Is it because you're the bloody Lord of the House of Black?" Andromeda asked frustrated.

"Well...yes, that's pretty much it really."

"Well, what _can_ you tell me then?"

"The thing is, I can't die. At least that's what I though until Harry did his little number on me."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you're immortal?"

"No, nothing like that." Ezekiel shook his head. "The thing is, the Black Magic knows that once I die and if no one's there to inherit it, it'll disappear."

"You're talking about it as if it were alive." Andromeda raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It sort of is. Its difficult to explain, honestly I'm not sure I myself get it right."

"Okay, but what does the Black Magic has to do with the fact that you're sort of immortal?" Andromeda asked confused.

"I'm not immortal, Andi. The Black Magic needs me, it can run as wild as it likes but without my magic it can't affect the real world. So when I do die, the magic takes control and uses my magic to heal me."

"That sounds a lot like immortality to me." Andromeda replied.

"As long as I have magic." Ezekiel replied. "If I die and my core is depleted or if somebody blocks my magic like Harry did. "

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

"No that one was a surprise, but eventually I'll grow old and my magic will start failing me. _Then_ I'll die." Ezekiel shook his head. "There's something else I need to check. There's something about Harry, he received the Black Magic twice and-"

"You did _what!?" _Andromeda shifted on her seat to see him. "How can you do that with a child! Ezekiel, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Look." Ezekiel raised his hands in surrender. "The first time I didn't even knew he was there, alright?"

"And the second one?"

"It was at my house, Harry was... distressed."

"And why might that be?" Andromeda asked curious. "Do you think it might've something to do with the WEREWOLF THAT YOU WERE KEEPING PRISONER IN THE BASEMENT?"

"You know?"

"Dora told us weeks ago, along the _other_ things you did."

"Wait, weeks?" Ezekiel asked confused. "Andi, how long was I..."

"Gone?" Andromeda finished for him. "Months. Tomorrow is Halloween."

"HOW?"

"What, is that unusual? How long does it take for you to, you know... come back."

"Depends on the injury, I guess." Ezekiel muttered surprised as he leaned on his seat. "Harry must've done a number one."

"Didn't you hear me back then?" Andromeda asked incredulous. "You _exploded_, Ezekiel."

"Sorry. Look, Andi." Ezekiel hold her hand as Andromeda fought the tears. "It's me, see? I'm here, I'm fine."

"Right." Andromeda sobbed. "You're fine, _sure_. I'm not stupid, Ezekiel. What did this cost you?"

"Sorry?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Ezekiel Black." Andromeda replied sternly. "I was raised by liars too, I know when somebody lies to me. _Specially_ one of my kids. Magic comes at a price, sometimes our own magic, sometimes something else. You left my house on the day of you claimed the Magic looking completely normal and returned like _this_." Andromeda gestured all of him. "What. Did. It. Cost?"

"I can't say." Ezekiel replied dejected.

"Well, what _can_ you say?" Andromeda asked impatiently.

"Half." Ezekiel said after some consideration.

"Half?" Andromeda repeated confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It costed me half."

Andromeda looked at him suspiciously, trying to find meaning to what he had said. Ezekiel expression turned sour as she paled, covering her face with her hand and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Please, tell me you didn't."

"I had to." Ezekiel replied avoiding looking at her eyes.

"No, you _didn't_."

"Yes, I _did!_" Ezekiel replied angry as he turned to confront her. "Do you have _any_ idea what would've happened if I hadn't accepted the Magic?"

"It would've disappeared, Ezekiel! The Head of the House of Black is and always has been a man!"

"You don't know that." Ezekiel replied. "_I_ didn't know that because there was no one alive left to tell me. For all we knew back then it could've jumped to the rest of the family. Narcissa, Bellatrix,_ you_, I did what I though was right for everyone."

"Oh, Ezekiel." Andromeda said dismayed as she hugged him again.

"It doesn't matter." Ezekiel replied bitterly. "Doubt I'd had much of a choice back then."

"Sometimes you have too much heart, son." Andromeda muttered. "When you're not being a complete prick."

"Sorry, it's like a habit too hard to quit." Ezekiel said as both of them laughed.

"Oh, don't be." Andromeda replied as they sat back on their seats. "It's one of the best parts of you."

"Ouch." Ezekiel mockingly placed his hand on his chest. "That's a harsh thing to say to a son."

"Shut it, you and Dora are ours. We raised you both -you needed a bit more than her- and we love you both. As far as me and Ted concern, you both are ours."

"Thanks." Ezekiel replied warmly.

"Don't thank me for that, we're family!"

"I'm surprised Dora didn't had a problem with that."

"Oh,no." Andromeda waved her hand. "She was the first one to call you a prick."

"Really?"

"Well, she actually used other words to describe you." Andromeda smiled. "She expanded her vocabulary quite a lot looking for a word to describe you. Too much for a child of her age, if you ask me."

"That sounds more like her." Ezekiel smiled before guilt catched up with him. "How's everyone?"

"A mess, what did you expect?" Andromeda said tired as she explained. "Ted didn't knew what to feel."

"I meant to talk to him and explain everything but Harry went haywire and well, you know the rest."

"He made Malfoy give the oath." Andromeda said. "You can't imagine how he looked when he came back from that meeting. Still, the deal was made with the details Dora gave him. As far as the world knows, Dumbledore sold the recipes to Malfoy without Harry's approval. Lucius was _so_ mortified for the whole thing that not only he returned everything back to Harry and even offered him his stores as compensation. Harry, being the Child of the Light and all that, offered the House of Malfoy a _partnership_ of all things. Under the condition of course that the price was accessible to all wizards and witches."

"And people actually bought it?" Ezekiel asked surprised.

"It was in the Prophet." Andromeda shrugged. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Ugh." Ezekiel moaned as he rubbed his eyes exasperated. "People are idiots."

"Yep. Ted did managed to have their Potions Masters checked, though. Had to fire almost all of them."

"Can't imagine Ted was pleased to know that the potion that failed his father was made by some incompetent buffoon,"

"It was hard." Andromeda nodded. "But at least it won't happen again."

"And Dora?"

"She didn't wanted to believe it at first. She kept saying that you'd come back, after a couple of weeks it finally sinked in. She's with us now, had to take her vacation days to fool the Ministry."

"And?"

"She's Dora."

"Eh?" Ezekiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Her abilities, they failed her. She looks just as she was born, brown hair and all that. She's completely miserable, all she does is walk around with your wand."

"Oh, good. I almost forgot where that was."

"You know she's going to do to you when she sees that you're alive?"

"I'm trying very, _very_ hard not to." Ezekiel shuddered. "And Harry?"

"He blames himself, locked himself in your room. He only came out to use the loo and we almost have to force him to eat."

"That poor kid." Ezekiel sighted. "But why your house? I made arrangements to leave everything but the titles to you and Ted."

"That place is a wreck, its as if a bomb had exploded there. I've seen house of cards more sturdy than that."

"And the elves?"

"Won't leave the house. They keep it in place, waiting for you, they say."

"Right, I'll have to fix that first." Ezekiel sighted as he gestured at the building they had left. "What's the deal with that place?"

"Riiight." Andromeda said looking away. "The thing is, we received several summons from the Queen. Eventually Ted and I had to go and explain everything. I found her quite, I want to be polite here... _special_. I really feel for you, all this years having to go see her."

"Oh, that's only because you met her once." Ezekiel chuckled. "Trust me, it gets worst."

"Anyway, we explained everything to her and she was quite shocked, I tell you." Andromeda said to Ezekiel's surprise. "Still, she wanted to move Harry to another place. Luckily the Goblin King himself came and spoke for us. He said Harry would need a family and he already had us. Cynical bastard that one."

"So those two know each other...Things just keep getting better and better here." Ezekiel muttered. " Would you mind If I die again and check how things are in a couple of months?" Ezekiel's joke earned him a swatt on the back of his head. "It was just a suggestion!"

"Don't even _think_ of joking like that."

"Okay, but what about the wolf?"

"He escaped." Andromeda replied. "Dora was entering the house when he knocked her out when he ran away. He opened the front door in a hurry and hit her right in the face."

"Okay, but what about the Queen?"

"She said that we should go as usual, the old bitch." Ezekiel looked shocked at his usually polite aunt. "That she needed to check the laws to make sure Harry could live with us. She sent a note to your superior to cover for you, that you were on a mission or something like that."

"Smart. And this place?"

"Promise me you won't be mad." Andromeda begged him.

"Why?" Ezekiel narrowed his eyes suspicious.

"We got a letter a couple days ago. The goblins thought they could tweak your will. Make it look like you had left Harry to us."

"Okay. What about me then, how did I die?"

"That's why I asked you to be calm." Andromeda said softly. "Just remember that this wasn't my idea, neither was Ted or Dora's. Their story - theirs, not ours - is that you were inspecting a field and got hit by lightning. Repeatedly."

"_That_ was the best they could come up with?" Ezekiel asked insulted.

"Yes, you were declared dead on arrival and cremated in that building back there."

"Okay, I mean I could come up with twenty problems with that story from the top of my head, but okay. I still don't know why you asked me that."

"We said the exact same thing. The thing is, this whole farce only worked if you were away. Somewhere that didn't had lightning rods like in a city."

Ezekiel looked at Andromeda curious before he started looking around, noticing the street where they were, the buildings and business. Lastly, he rolled out the car window and stuck his head out to look at the sky. Realizing that it was covered with clouds, Ezekiel put his head back in without saying a word.

"Andi." He asked slowly. "Am I in Scotland?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea, okay?"

"I mean." He continued without hearing her. "This is a joke, right? Saying that I passed away in a field in the middle of freaking _Scotland_."

"Could you _please_ not make a big deal out of it?"

"Because I wouldn't be caught passing _water_ in this place."

"Look, it was a bad idea." Andromeda pleaded. "Besides, what's the big deal with Scotland anyway?"

"It's not London."

"Please, _please_ don't make a scene?"

"_Fine_." Ezekiel sighted frustrated. "Only because I'm sitting almost naked in a car."

"Thank you."

"In the middle of fucking Scotland." He muttered in disbelief. "Right, what's the quickest route to London?"

"Actually, I used the floo to come. It was easier that way."

Ezekiel closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Take us home, love."

The car started on its own, much to Andromeda's surprise, and quickly ran like a blur.

* * *

"One of this days, you are gonna have to tell me what's the deal with this car of yours." Andromeda said surprised as they pulled over in front of Ezekiel's house.

"I already did, you just didn't believe me."

"Some of the things you say are rather unbelievable."

"But they _are_ true." Ezekiel replied. "So, how bad is it? Will I be able to get in?"

"Dora said the whole thing crumbled down once she got you two out." Andromeda said examining the cracked facade of the house. "Be careful."

Ezekiel left the car, avoiding the looks other londoners gave him and quickly entered the house. Lucky the unplottability spell on the property seemed to work. As soon as he put a foot on his entrance stairway, people forgot about him. If the outside of the house was a preview of what was waiting for him inside, Ezekiel was in for a disaster. Every window was crushed, large cracks ran up and down its facade and parts of the moldings were missing. He only hoped no one was below them when they fell. Opening the door required no effort at all, in fact the hinges gave up and the door fell flat on the ground. The insides were almost completely destroyed, one of the upper floors had collapsed and the one below was barely holding on.

"Please tell me that at least I have some clothes left." Ezekiel muttered examining the damages. Four loud _CRACK!_ noises sounded near the floor. Looking down he found his house elves looking exhausted, everyone's clothes were ragged and dusty. A few of them had some nasty looking scars and Kreacher seemed to be missing an eye.

"Massster..." Kreacher said breathless. "You've returned."

All four elves tried bowing to him but they ended up collapsing on the floor.

"You guys had it rough, eh?"

"We protected the house, Master."

"Oh, did you now?" Ezekiel deadpanned as he gestured around him. "That's great, you lads have done a spiffing job I tell you. But did _I_ asked you to do that?"

"Master, it is the home of" Loopy explained

"Did _I_ tell you to do that?" Ezekiel repeated angry. All four elves looked at each other before shaking their heads silently. "Because I clearly remember saying that if something happened to me, _you_ lot were supposed to serve my aunt Andromeda and her family. I would advise you to make the explanation you are about to give... _phenomenally_ good. Because I was out for months and my family had to deal with everything on their own. So, who's first?" He asked expectantly.

"My Lord... it's the house." Zobkey said. "The Ancestral Home of"

"Who do you serve, Zobkey?"¨Ezekiel interrupted him.

" Zobkey serves The Ancient-ahck!" Zobkey tried to reply but Ezekiel grabbed him by the neck and brought him to eye level.

"_Who_ do you serve, Zobkey?" Ezekiel asked to the choking elf.

"We serve you, My Lord." Rinky replied with her face on the floor.

"That's right, Rinky." Ezekiel smiled as he dropped Zobkey, who banged his head on the floor. Ezekiel walked to Rinky kicked her side, turning her face up. "You don't serve a House, you serve _me. _So when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. You four gave everything to me, remember? You gave your existence, your magic, your very soul to me the day you swore fealty to me. Not to my House, not to this building, ME."

"We are unworthy, Sire." Kreacher said weakly.

Ezekiel debated with himself if he should start stomping their heads into the boards of the floor when the gleeful laughter of the Black Magic distracted him. After some consideration he spoke again.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I still have use for you." Ezekiel said sternly ignoring the Black Magic's ows. "Alright, faces up. You know the drill."

"Ezekiel?" Andromeda's voice sounded from the entrance. "Is everything alright?"

"Give me a minute, I need to fix the house." Ezekiel replied without looking back. "Go wait in the car please."

"What do you mean fixing the house?" Andromeda said approaching him. "You don't have nowhere even near enough magic for something like that."

"Could you please go wait in the car?" Ezekiel pleaded.

"What are you planning here?"

"Car, pretty please?" Ezekiel begged.

"Oh, just fix this place already. It's won't be the first time I see Dark Magic."

"Suit yourself." Ezekiel muttered shaking his head.

He rolled up his left sleeve and approached his wrist to his lips. Biting until blood flowed, Ezekiel proceeded to drop several drops on the open mouths of his house elves. To Andromeda's surprise the elves started convulsing violently, steam pouring out of them. Kreacher in particular had a tougher time than the rest, holding his face were his eye used to be, hissing in pain. Shocked at the view Andromeda's gaze looked for Ezekiel, he was now in the middle of the dilapidated building, now both sleeves rolled up and bleeding from his wrists in tandem. The blood was flowing copiously to the floor, which absorbed it with the same hunger as cracked soil absorbed rain after a six month drought. Her shock only increased as the house cracked as it came to life, repairing itself before her eyes. In a matter of seconds, except for some dust left in the air, the Ancestral House of Black was as good as new. The elves finished their shared attack and much to her surprise, Andromeda saw them full with energy as they leaped from the floor. Kreacher took a bit longer but once he did she could she the missing organ replaced. All of them looked filthy, drooling and senching the room yet the gleam in their eyes was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Alright, next time I'll wait in the car." Andromeda said as she approached her nephew, who was examining his wounds. "Let me see that."

"Told you. These four and the house are locked with my magic, my magic with the Black, the Black with my blood. Just needed to give a little infusion to bring the old girl back to life."

"How are you healing so good?" She asked looking at his mostly healed wrists. "That effort alone should've left you spent."

"It wasn't like that when I was a kid, before I took the Magic I was quite good at healing. Guess it stayed like that after I became Dark."

"You must've gotten it from your mother. She's the only one I know as Light as you before the Magic." Andromeda said before she realized what she said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Ezekiel said abruptly walking away.

"I didn't mean to bring her up."

"I _said_, it's fine Andi." Ezekiel replied as he started walking upstairs. "I need to take a shower. Kreacher!"

"Master." The elve said bowing with fervor.

"If you and the rest of the little ingrats are done dirtying my floor I want you to look around for any of my clothes that might've survived. Now."

"Yes, Master!" The elves shouted, eager to make up for their mistake.

"I also want clean towels and don't think for a moment that I'll forget your transgression."

It'd be half hour later that Ezekiel would come back sporting a full black ensemble, with a quarter length black jacket, dark trousers and shirt.

"You're looking quite dashing like that." Andromeda said, hoping to leave her slip behind them.

"Meh, too much black. The style is a bit out of season too, don't you think?"

"It's not a bad colour for you." She smiled. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Ezekiel dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Let's just go talk the others, oaky?"

"Okay." Andromeda nodded as they both left the house.

"Right, Kreacher." Ezekiel snapped his fingers and the elve appeared. "I want this house clean by the time I get back. If I can't see my reflection on this floors, I'll be quite _disappointed_ with all of you."

"Yes, Master!" The elf said as both Ezekiel and Andromeda left the house.

* * *

"So, how do you want to do this?" Andromeda asked as they pulled over her house.

"I don't have the foggiest idea, truth be told. One at the time, maybe?"

"Suit yourself, I'm going to take a bath." She replied as she exited the vehicle.

They entered the house and Andromeda quickly went upstairs while Ezekiel closed the door.

"Mum? Is that you?" Dora's voice sounded behind him. "Mum, did you hear me?"

Ezekiel turned around slowly and found himself face to face with his cousin. Andromeda had really not made justice to the situation. Dora's hair was a brown mess, she had heavy bags under her eyes. Her eyes had a reddish color and were puffed, probably from having crying recently. Her clothes were wrinkled as if she hadn't changed in some time. It pained Ezekiel deeply knowing that he had been the cause of her grief. Dora was without words as she examined him upside down.

"Hey Dora, it's me." Ezekiel smiled. His smile didn't last for long as Dora's hair turned crimson red and she walked with heavy steps towards him, her fist raised.

In retrospective, he should've this one coming.

* * *

"You're an absolute cunt, you know that?" Dora said as she tossed a frozen bag of peas to his face. Ezekiel barely managed to catch him while keeping his head as he lean forward and placed across his face. They were sitting in the kitchen facing each other.

" 'ook, I shaid I'm shory" Ezekiel had problems speaking since Dora had knocked out quite a number of his teeth.

"You are a complete bellend, an absolute twat, fully fledged wanker, you toss... _cunt_."

" 'ora."

"I mean, who does that to his own family? A cunt, that is who."

"I didn' mea' tho"

"You didn't meant to? Oh, well in that case I guess it's all good then. Water under the bridge I suppose." Dora replied. "_Dickhead_."

"I' 'ook m'e a 'it 'ore 'han ej'ected."

"You were dead." Dora replied angry. "Mom and Dad had to meet the Queen because of you."

" 'orry."

"Harry is a mess because of you, he thinks he killed you."

" I'll 'alk'o 'im."

"You fucking bet you are, arsehole."

"Dora, who are you talking to?" Ted asked entering the room. "Ezekiel?"

" 'i 'ed" Ezekiel waved at his surprised uncle.

"Bu-how?" Ted asked as he launched himself to hug him. "What happened to you?"

" 'ora 'it 'e."

"What?" Ted asked confused.

"I hit him." Dora translated.

"Nymphadora!" Ted said shocked.

" 'ish a'igt" Ezekiel said.

"No, it's not! Dora we just got him back, you can't just hit him!"

"All evidence to the contrary." Dora replied pointing at Ezekiel.

"Did you at least give him the chance to explain himself before you hit him?"

"No.." Dora muttered crossing her arms.

"Come on, son. Let's get you fixed."

" 'ish a'igh, ji'e 'e a 'econd." Ezekiel replied getting up from the chair and passing him the frozen bag. Turning away from them, Ezekiel passed his hands over his face. The Black Magic worked quickly to fix him. Teeth that were were still broken were replaced with new ones as his nose and bones were forced back to normal. Spitting the broken teeth on his hands, Ezekiel quickly tossed them into the trash bin and washed his hands. "See, all better." He turned to see Ted and Dora's flabbergasted face.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ted asked.

"Always?" Ezekiel replied innocently.

"And why didn't you do that before?" Dora asked angry.

"I thought you'd like to talk to me more if you let off some steam."

"Not really." Dora replied. "At least I know that I can punch you as hard as I like"

"Nymphadora, that's enough!" Ted chastised her. "Ezekiel is back, can we just be thankful for that?"

"Fine." Dora got up from her chair and hugged Ezekiel tightly. "But if you pull one more thing like this, I'll rip your cock off and feed it to you. Until I get tired of it." She muttered to his ear.

"Noted." Ezekiel muttered back. "I'm really sorry, for everything."

"It's alright, at least you're alive." She said releasing him. She reached to her belt and took out his wand. "Here, I kept it for you."

"Thanks, I thought I lost it."

"Don't get used to this. Next time you go missing on us I'm breaking it."

"Now." Ted said in a serious tone "There's something we need to discuss."

"You mean the Malfoy deal, right?" Ezekiel asked. "Look I wanted to talk about it but then Harry summoned me and."

"Not just the deal with that..._man_." Ted interrupted him. "It's also the matter of the werewolf that you kept in your basement."

"Right." Ezekiel nodded.

"The werewolf that escaped from your house on day previous to the full moon. You do understand how illegal that was? Not to mention, letting a man at large with such condition on a populated area such as London's. It was nothing short of a miracle that no victims were reported."

"I understand, Ted." Ezekiel sighted in relief that nobody else had been injured. "And believe it or not, I did had a plan."

"A plan that fell through the second something went wrong is hardly worth calling itself as such. You can't just go around breaking the law, Ezekiel. There are people you can talk to."

"And I fully planned to talk to them, Ted. I just had no idea everything would go the way it did. Let's be honest here, who could've seen this coming?"

"I've got to side with Zeke here." Dora said placing her hands on her waist. "I've never seen anything like that in my entire life."

"Be that as it may." Ted continued. "If things do go as bad as they did, or worse, you'll need to make plans for the future."

"I already have one." Ezekiel assured them. "It's simple, clean and legal, mostly. You'll love it. I just need Harry's blessing."

"I guess that's all I can ask for." Ted sighted.

"So, are you still my law-wizard?" Ezekiel asked hopeful.

"Yes, at least when this whole thing goes down in flames I'll get to tell you 'I told you so'."

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

"Are you going to talk to Harry?" Dora interrupted.

"Yes, I wanted to clear the air between us first." Ezekiel said. "Is he still in my old room?"

"He almost never leaves it." Ted replied. "I don't think I've heard that door open at all today. I was about to go check on him"

"I'll do it." Ezekiel replied as he exited the kitchen.

"I'm taking a bath. I think Mum just left the bathroom." Dora said following him.

"I'll check with your mother then, I imagine she must be dead tired from all this."

* * *

"Harry" Ezekiel knocked softly. "Are you awake?"

Not hearing anything Ezekiel opened the door. The room was engulfed in darkness as the blinds were closed and the light was off. The stench that came out almost make him puke, so he hurried inside to open a window and turn on the ceiling fan. Reaching upwards, he turned on the light but Harry was nowhere in sight. Frowning as he looked around, he found some meals left uneaten which he quickly vanished with a wave of his wand. Ezekiel looked confused at his room until he heard noise coming from under his bed. Crouching down to check, he found Harry in a fetal position leaning on the cold floor. He reached to him but Harry once his and graced Harry's he woke up in a dazed panic.

"Hey, It's me! It's me, okay?" Ezekiel assured him.

"Ezekiel?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, me." He smiled. "How about we get you out of here? It smells terrible in here."

"No." Harry said softly.

"Why not?"

"I killed you." Harry whispered.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? So, you didn't kill me."

"But I hear them."

"And yet, here I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Aren't I?" Ezekiel frowned.

"This is just another dream, isn't it? You're just going to show me how I killed you again."

"What? No! Here." Ezekiel extended his hand to Harry. "Does this feels like a dream to you?"

Harry reached almost fearfully to Ezekiel's hand. His surprise when he felt it was such that he tried to get up and ended up hitting his head with the frame of the bed.

"See? Real. Now let's get you out of here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'll hurt you again!"

"Don't worry, Harry." Ezekiel calmed him down. "Far more powerful people have tried that, all failed. You won't be any different, no offence."

"No, they said I was different. They said that I was a freak!"

"_Who_ said that to you?"

"Andromeda... she said that she never saw anybody do what I did to you.

"Okay Harry, I need you to remember very carefully. Did she said different or freak?"

"It's the same. Aunt Petunia was right, I'm just a freak."

"Harry, did Andromeda Tonks said you were different or a freak."

"Different." Harry whispered.

"Now you listen here, and listen well." Ezekiel said as he got under the bed near Harry. Nobody in this house has or will ever call you a freak. Those two things aren't the same and _you_ are certainly _not_ a freak. You are certainly different. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now Different denotes neither bad nor good, but it certainly means not the same. Like it or not that's what you are and we will help you because we're your family and we care about you. Now let's get out of here, this isn't exactly good for my spine."

"But.."

"Are you worried? You think you could be the end of me?"

"Yes."

"Do not worry, Harry, I will not die by your hand - I know it.""How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"Because...I am Ezekiel Black. The Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black. It doesn't matter how bad things get or what you might do, I'll always be here for you. How can I be a Lord if I fail to keep such a promise?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, please let's get out of here?"

"Okay." Harry said smiling at last. He started moving backwards when Ezekiel caught him by the wrist. He looked back at him in shock but Ezekiel's eyes were glued to his forearm.

"Harry...what is this?" Ezekiel asked slowly looking at the scratches and cuts that now plagued Harry's limb.

"It's nothing." Harry quickly replied and tried to get rid of his grip.

"Harry." Ezekiel repeated. "What happened? Did you do this to yourself?"

"It's nothing! Let me go!"

"Stop struggling." Ezekiel replied increasing the strength on his grip. "Let me heal you."

"NO!" Ezekiel was surprised by the sudden scream and Harry took the opportunity to back out the bed. "YOU'LL DIE!"

"Who the hell told you that?" Ezekiel asked as he quickly came out under the bed.

"It was...it was..." Harry tried to say but started choking out. Ezekiel watched with horror as Harry's neck suddenly began showing a red line around it, almost as if Harry was being choked by a rope.

"NO!" He yelled as he launched himself at Harry, pinning him against the floor and covering his mouth. "Harry, stop! Don't say another word, you hear me? Don't even think about what happened!"

"What the hell is that noise!" Dora's voice sounded as she and her parents ran towards the room. "Zeke, What are you doing?"

"It's a Royal Command!" He explained them as he kept Harry on the floor. "Stay back!"

"Back? Get off him!" Andromeda replied shocked.

"If I let him go he dies! STAY BACK!" Ezekiel shouted at them. "Harry, please stop. Not another word, not another thought." He begged to the boy who was now red in the face.

After some time, the red line finally disappeared and he took his hand out of his mouth. Looking at Harry's crying face, Ezekiel got off him so Andromeda could examine him.

"What the hell was that, Ezekiel?" Dora asked him when things calmed down.

"It's a Royal Command." Ezekiel resting against the wall, pointed at the red line on Harry's neck. "The Queen told him not to say something, the Magic ensured it."

"How can she command a kid? It's against every law there is." Ted asked shocked.

"He isn't a child anymore." Ezekiel replied. "Harry must have chosen to be the Heir of his House and his House is a servant of the Crown. He's almost like me now."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked as she healed Harry.

"It means Harry choose to be a wizard and an Heir." Ezekiel shook his head. "Oh Harry, what have you done?

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	40. Chapter 40

"I don't understand." Dora said entering the room.

Harry was being examined by an scandalized Andromeda in his room while the rest had moved to the living room. Dora had just started bathing when the whole thing started and had to go back finish. Ted and Ezekiel were sitting on the couch waiting for their return.

"The Queen gave a command and Harry, being the Heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House, has to obey them under death penalty." Ezekiel explained.

"I don't understand either." Ted said. "Harry isn't an Heir yet, as far as I can tell, how come the Queen was able to give _him_ a Royal Command?"

"Oh, Harry dear." Ezekiel mockingly imitated the monarch. "England is in dire need of your services, We are in great need of your assistance. Will you help us?"

"Why yes, her Royal Highness." He changed to a nasally tone.

"Very well! Oh, it would be better if you keep this conversation secret. Not a word you understand?"

"Yes, your Highness! I promise you, Your Highness!"

"And that's it?" Dora asked surprised.

"Well." Ted replied. "It's not an official acceptance of his inheritance by any means but if Ezekiel is right and Harry _did_ gave his word..."

"Harry is almost as screwed as I am." Ezekiel finished, resting his head on his hand. "I need to get him out of that deal fast."

"Can you do that? Go against the Crown like that?" Dora asked concerned.

"I'm afraid that's not something I can share."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're an Auror, dear." Ted replied. "And I'm his law-wizard, by law we're bound to report any crimes we see and you're required to arrest the criminals unless your superiors tells you otherwise. Am I wrong, Ezekiel?"

"Well Ted, that's a very accurate description of a completely hypothetical predicament."

They remained silent until Andromeda came down.

"Well, I guess Ezekiel was right." She said as she took a bottle of a cupboard and served herself a rather large glass of whiskey. "That has to be a, what you called it?"

"Royal Command."

"Right, that." Andromeda replied as she took a large sip.

"How's Harry?" Ted asked.

"His throat is fine now." Andromeda explained. "I gave him something for the pain and the swelling . He's sleeping but he'll have to go to Gringotts to get fully fixed."

"Good, I need to have his core checked too. What about his arms?"

It seemed that nobody was aware of that as the entire room temperature dropped when he mentioned it.

"I had no idea."

"We though he needed some time alone."

"He started using long sleeves."

All three of them started excusing themselves bu Ezekiel shut the off raising his hand.

"Don't bother, none of you were in any state to see anything." He said but he saw that they still felt guilty. "I just want to know if you healed them."

"They won't get infected." Andromeda replied. "But they'll leave a scar, I'm far too tired to remove them."

"Don't worry about that." Ezekiel shrug it off. "I'll take him to Gringotts tomorrow and have him fixed. Besides, I need him to think about what he planned to do."

"Ezekiel, what are you going to do to that boy?" Andromeda asked concerned.

"Well, given all the things I'm gonna have to do to get him _out_ of this mess I'd say... not much really."

"Ezekiel." Ted warned him.

"The boy needs to learn." Ezekiel replied sternly.

"Learn what?"

"That he matters." Ezekiel replied finishing up the conversation. "Now, you said you received summoning from the Queen. How did you managed to fool her for so long?"

"Actually, the summoning were for you to bring Harry for tea." Andromeda replied.

"Harry has been meeting with the Queen _alone_?" Ezekiel asked worried.

"They didn't let anybody enter with him." Dora replied. "We tried to enter with him and explain things to her but the guards just popped up their guns. We didn't even raised our voices, just said 'Hi' and out they came with high power rifles. It took a full month before she started asking for you. By then Mum finally was allowed in and explained what happened."

"Again, sorry for Scotland." Andromeda said.

"Did Harry ever said what happened in those meetings?" Ezekiel continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"No." All three replied at the same time.

"Very well." Ezekiel sighted. "I'll take the couch for the night so if no one has anything to say then, I wish you all goodnight."

* * *

Harry woke up dizzy, the sun had yet to rise. A habit Aunt Petunia had forced unto him after deciding cooking to be below her. Given the appetite her husband and son had developed, specially the latter, Harry had found himself cooking entire feasts of which he himself tasted very little, if not any at all. Yet this wasn't the only reason he had awaken. It was the unnerving feeling that he was being watched, followed by the soft breathing that turned his fear in certainty.

"I know you're awake." Ezekiel's voice sounded. "We need to talk."

Harry's response was to turn away from the voice and lay in fetal position. Ezekiel walked up to the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling with his fingers entwined on his stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Ezekiel asked but Harry remained silent. "Nobody blames you for what happened, You know that, right?" Harry hugged his knees against his chest. "I don't blame you." Ezekiel continued. "And neither should you."

"Please stop." Harry finally asked softly.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. I'm fine now."

"They said you died."

"Well... they were wrong."

"Why aren't you mad at me? I threw you into a wall, you were in a hospital for months..."

"And then you became a royal crying depressed mess that no child should ever be..." Ezekiel replied.

"No I didn't." Harry's muffled through the pillow.

"Crying silently. I mean. People cry when they are sad, hurt and need help. When they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. I know a bit about that. Just as I know why you thought of doing what you did." Ezekiel sighted softly. "It does get better, Harry. Life, I mean. It's a complete fucking mess, you never really know what you're doing and when you do...well, for all it is, it's worth living it." Ezekiel said but Harry remained silent. Ezekiel looked to his side, examining Harry's back for a few moments. "Harry, I want to make a deal with you. I want to get you out of the Crown's clutches."

"I wanted to help people, the Qu-."

"Stop." Ezekiel interrupted him. "I need you to think this one very carefully, Harry. If the Queen told you, asked you or ordered you not to say anything, I need you to stop talking right now. There might be a way for us to speak about this, if that's what they ordered you. Please nod if you understand." Harry nodded. "Okay. I need to iron out a few details, there might be some complications but I can and _will_ get you out of here. That I can promise, but it'll all be meaningless if you try this again. I'll put my neck on the line for you, wanna know why?" Harry remained immobile for what seemed like an eternity until he finally nodded again. "Because I care about you, because I don't think you're a freak and neither does anybody else. And just so you know, all the other people in this house care about you just as much as I do. From the moment you set foot in this house, everyone here cared about you. Trust me if anybody here - and I do mean _anybody - _didn't wanted you here, you'd already be gone. In this family we don't do things halfway, as far as we see it, you are a Tonks." Ezekiel took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you think you're worthless, that somehow you deserve all the things that happened to you. You aren't and you don't. No matter what that voice in the back of your head says, it lies. It's just a lie that you believe because those people repeated it to you for so long that you actually believe it. They didn't do it because they're better than you, they didn't do it because you're lower than them. It's because you're different. Different from Andi, Ted and Dora. Even from me."

"Because I'm a freak."

"_Different_." Ezekiel repeated. "Not better, not worst. Different, a whole new kind of different but different nonetheless. That doesn't mean anything unless you choose to. You can see yourself as a freak. You can see yourself as a monster. You can see yourself as Harry Potter. It's your choice and yours alone. Who and what you are, what you want and feel, those are yours and nobody else's.

Right now you have another choice to make - and I hate myself for making you choose - but in the end it's the only choice that matters. To be or not to be. You can choose to endure the trials that will come, the pain and sorrow that everyone faces and do something so ridiculous, stupid and courageous it might just work. You can hope. You can hope for a brighter tomorrow, to laugh so hard that you'll cry. You can hope to love and be loved in return and to one day meet someone who'll turn your world around all over again in ways you don't even dream of.

Or you can take the other route, to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing, end them. To die—to sleep, no more; and by a sleep to say you end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. To let somebody else bear the whips and scorns of time. It's a perfectly valid option mind you, specially for the likes of us that have endured that what other people only dread and turn away to numb themselves with shallow pleasures. Unlike me, your death will be permanent. But this option comes with a single requirement: look closely into your heart, to really examine your life and ask yourself a question. You need to be completely cold and rational, otherwise it's meaningless. 'Is there truly no way my life can improve?' You need to check every angle and in the end, be realistic. But you'll have to consider one more thing, just for me. You'll have to think what this will do to everyone who's ever known you. Everyone who's ever loved you. Those close to you, those who cherish you like Dora, Ted and Andi and ask one more question. 'Why would you do that to them?'."

Ezekiel's head turned to Harry, who was now completely silent.

"You don't have to answer now Harry, but I'm afraid there _is _a deadline. It's almost five in the morning and the sun will rise in three hours. If by the time Andromeda comes to wake you up you've decided that your life is indeed doomed. If the answer is truly No... if in the end you're convinced that nothing you could possibly do will matter... I'll help you with that too."

* * *

Andromeda woke up earlier than the rest of her family. As a mother and a health professional she had developed that habit over the years. Specially after Nymphadora's birth her sleep had almost disappeared, a sad consequence of not being able to recognize your own child's cries. Andromeda simply woke up every time she heard a noise and in this case, it was he door on Ezekiel's old door creaking open that had awaken her. She swiftly got up from her bed and peeked at the corridor and was surprised to see her son leaving the room discreetly. She gasped surprised when Ezekiel turned around as if he knew she was there. Or perhaps, she thought, it was the Magic that had told him.

Andromeda knew that Ezekiel had broken one of the cardinal rules of his House his by speaking to her, let alone the subject of the Black Magic. It was both a shame and a relief that Orion wasn't there to explain just what that thing was. Personally, she preferred to live the rest of her life in doubt than to have _him_ back. Then again, Orion had managed to obtain a kind of immortality of his own. His sinister will lived on, perfectly embodied by the young man in front of Andromeda. The young man that she loved as her own, who had claimed the power behind the power in England. No, he had done something else. He was the one behind the power that would handle England from the shadows. It almost felt like watching the beginning of one of those James Bond movies that Ted was so fond of. Except they had the front seat for the evil mastermind's didn't matter if the endgame was a noble one, Andromeda could see it in Ezekiel's eyes - were those eyes in the end, his? - the gears of his mind turning. Andromeda had no doubt of Ezekiel's ingenuity, a plan was taking form in his mind. Harry Potter would be protected. That fact had become as truthful as the sun rising in the morning. It was the steps Ezekiel would take in order to ensure it. Yet despite all that, despite the shiver travelling trough her spine when their eyes meet, she found her fears dissipating as quickly as they came. Ezekiel, her son, was a good man and she trusted him. Which is why she didn't turned around when he waved silently at her, she waved back and went to get ready for the day and met him in the kitchen.

Then he explained to her what had transpired between him and Harry.

"Why?" Was the only thing she managed to ask.

"There was no other way." Ezekiel said brewing tea.

"Do you have any idea what you just proposed to him?"

"A choice, something he never had before. A single choice, one that I hope he'll continue making for a long time just like you and I do even if we don't realize it. I just hope he understands it like I did when you talked to me when I was a kid."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Andromeda asked shocked

"After I realized everything I was told was a lie." Ezekiel replied as he snapped his fingers making two mugs on the counter float to him. "When my entire world crashed and burned, remember what you told me?" Andromeda tilted her head in confusion and Ezekiel smiled softly. "_It does get better._"

"I've almost forgotten about that..." Andromeda replied.

"I can't blame you for that, it was pretty late as far as I recall." Ezekiel shrugged. "Still, had to make some adjustments to it but I do think Harry will take the first step to what I hope for is a good life."

"You _think_ Harry will make a good choice?"

"Well...no." Ezekiel replied with a thoughtful face as he sat at the kitchen table with their drinks. " Think isn't the right word, I guess believe is more appropriate. I believe in Harry Potter."

"Ezekiel, he's just an eight year old."

"And look what he has done already!" Ezekiel mused. "Given what we know about Harry, I can say he's simply admirable. He reminds me of you in a way."

"How could I ever be like Harry Potter?"

"He was raised basically alone, surrounded by some of the worst people that could ever be. People who reminded him every single day he wasn't wanted nor welcome into the only family he had ever known. He was a stranger to them right from the start, discovering every day how strange he was." Ezekiel studied Andromeda's uncomfortable face before continuing. "And yet, somehow he has the courage, the gall to hope. He should be a small ball of hate. He should want to tear the world apart for what happened to him. Yet, ever since I've spoken to him all I see is someone with an astonishing ability to love and that just wants to be loved in return. Sounds remarkably like someone I know, wouldn't you agree?"

"Be that as it may." Andromeda replied blushing. "You told him you'd kill him if he asked you."

"Yes. If Harry is going to choose life then I believed he should also contemplate the other option." Ezekiel replied sipping his tea, his face sifted in contempt while he put down the mug and snapped his fingers. This time one of the cabinets showing dishes and glasses much to his confusion. "Where's the sugar?"

"Try the other one, Dora sometimes puts the sugar bowl there." Andromeda gestured a cabinet on another wall, contemplating Ezekiel's response. Ezekiel walked towards the cabinet cursing under his breath. "So you're manipulating Harry into doing what you want."

"Of course not!" Ezekiel scoffed sitting back into his chair while adding sugar to his drink. "I gave him my word and you know the value of the word from a Lord of a House such as mine."

"Ezekiel!"

"I believe in Harry Potter." Andromeda could feel his eyes piercing hers trough his sunglasses. "I believe in his courage, in his kindness. I believe that despite everything he has endured, there will be happiness in his life. I believe in Harry Potter as much as I believe in Andromeda Tonks."

Any reply she could've give died on her lips as the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. Their behavior changed so fast no one would be able to tell that just a few seconds ago they were having a discussion. By the time Harry appeared in the kitchen, all he found was Ezekiel and Andromeda sipping tea and talking amicably.

"Harry, you're up early. " Ezekiel greeted him as he entered the room. "Andi here was going to wake you up in half an hour, I think."

"It's okay." Harry replied softly. "I don't need her to wake me up."

"Oh, it's not a bother Harry." Andromeda assured him. "I wake up earlier than everyone here. How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm good, thanks." Harry smiled at her. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's alright, Harry." Andromeda said as she got up from her chair and hugged him. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"How was your night, Harry?" Ezekiel asked when the hug ended, still sitting at the table while sipping his tea.

"It was fine." Harry replied calmly.

"Would you like to wash your face, clear your mind?"

"No." Harry replied confident.

"Are you sure?"

"Ezekiel" Andromeda began but Harry interrupted her.

"Yes." Harry nodded serious. "I'm sure."

"Very well. "Ezekiel said as he placed his wand on the table. "Andi, would you give us a minute? Harry and I need to discuss something real quick."

"I don't think."

"It's fine, Andi." Ezekiel assured her. "Please, give us the room."

Andromeda looked at Ezekiel for a moment. Ezekiel is a good man, this much she knew. She knew it, she believed it deep in her heart. Sighing as she left the kitchen, not sure what would happen, Andromeda walked to the living room and sat on one of the couches. She wasn't sure how long she waited. It might been seconds or an hour but when Ezekiel finally called her back she felt surprisingly calm. Her calmness didn't shook when she entered the kitchen and found Ezekiel and Harry checking the refrigerator.

"Ah, Andi." Ezekiel welcomed her back. "Sorry for making you leave. Harry had something to say to me and I promised to respect his privacy. He also has the most unique way to prepare beans that I've ever heard. Would you like to try it us?"

She didn't bother answering them, instead just walking over and helped them to prepare their breakfast. Her calmness didn't waver, not even when the rest of the family came down. Ted and Dora tried their best to avoid the issues from last night but eventually they all apologized to Harry.

It was just as Harry and Dora left to prepare for Gringotts that she finally realized she'd been played. Snorting to herself, Andromeda got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen where Ezekiel was washing the dishes. He was finishing the glasses when he noticed her leaning next to him.

"There's a reason why cliches came to be cliches." Ezekiel whispered.

"Because they work" Andromeda whispered back. "You played the whole thing, didn't you? You knew Harry would be listening."

"He's always listening. Growing up in that house, he had to."

"And what about your promise to him?"

"Andi." Ezekiel replied focusing a bit too much on one of the glasses. "You know I've done things. You met the Queen, she must've said something."

"You know I don't think any less of you for that. She's the one who gave the order, you had to obey."

"Still, I'm not proud of what I've done. Well, I am in a way. I'm good at it, great even. It's just every time I go, I feel as if a small part of me stays there and then time goes by and, there's less of me. Even if sometimes I'm willing to leave that part of me there." Ezekiel replied cleaning the glass for a tenth time. "But when I saw Harry like that, I don't know. I just had this feeling that if I let him do that or if I left him to the Crown, that would be it. That would be the moment I'd have truly lost myself." Andromeda placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "So yes, I played him. Perhaps I went too far but I wasn't lying. He truly is like you in a lot of ways. Figured if this is the only time I'll ever make a difference, might as well make sure there's somebody out there like you. Merlin knows good people are in short supply these days. Not many people would look at someone like me - even before the Black Magic - and think of giving me a chance."

"You're not a bad man, Ezekiel." Andromeda replied.

"Oh, Andi." Ezekiel sighted drying his hands and hugging her. "Please don't change."

They separated as the rest of the family reunited near the front door. As their readied their coats, the familiar roar of Ezekiel's car could be hear much to Harry's delight and Andromeda's dismay. Leaving the house he made a mental list of the things he had to do.

1 - Take Harry to Gringotts and have him checked.

2 - Kill the Goblin King.

3 - Buy some new clothes.

He should be done by lunch.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	41. Chapter 41

Given what Ezekiel had planned for the day, the face of Healer Cohen when she saw him was a delightful bonus. Ezekiel couldn't help to chuckle as her jaw dropped in absolute shock. Andromeda had told him before she entered the room she had been the other Healer besides her when his condition... _worsened_. As such, Ezekiel didn't took it too badly when she fell backing out the room or when she poked him to make sure he was real. Cohen downright refused to believe Ezekiel was who he claimed to be and would almost spill the gravity of his injuries had Ezekiel not lowered his sunglasses enough for her to see his eyes.

"Hello, Healer Cohen." Ezekiel greeted her. "I know it might be a shock to you but we're actually here for Harry. I'd like to request a full examination this time."

"What?" Cohen said when she finally lost her stupor.

"A full, deep examination of Harry Potter."

"He's fine." Cohen replied confused. "I gave him a full checkup myself the last time he was here."

"I know." Ezekiel tried to smile kindly but failed miserably. "It's not his body what concerns me."

"You want me to take a look at his core?"

"Exactly." Ezekiel

"Has he experienced any sort of"

"That's what we came to check, Cohen." Andromeda angrily interrupted her. While she had understood why the Healer had stunned her, she had not accepted it. Nor forgotten. "Now, if it's possible. If not, too."

"Very well...is she going to join us as well?" The Healer asked gesturing at Dora.

"Yes." Everyone answered simultaneously.

Nodding to them, Healer Cohen guided them to one of the private rooms, sitting Harry on a stretcher and she next to him. Andromeda took the other side, Cohen noticed she sat in a position allowing easy access to her wand. Ezekiel and Dora had taken two chairs near her desk facing her. Trying to suppress her fear Cohen asked.

"What seems to be the issue, Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry replied unsure.

"Are you feeling unwell or perhaps _different_?"

"I'm fine but then I get this headaches but they go away."

"I see." Cohen said concerned. "Does this happen often?"

"They happen when things change."

"When things change." Cohen slowly repeated. "Do you mean when you're using magic?"

"I'm not using it, it happens!" Harry replied exasperated.

"Sorry, I understand it might be stressing." Cohen calmed him. "You need to understand that this isn't unusual. You've performed some acts of what we call 'accidental magic', those are normal in kids your age."

"Normal, you say?" Ezekiel raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"Well, he has done surprising magical feats for a child his age."

"Transfiguration, maybe even _Apparition_ if what he has told us is correct_." _Ezekiel counted. "Feel free to correct me but I believe such feats takes years and a wand to be done successfully, _decades_ to do wandless."

"Why yes Lord Black, that's true." Cohen nodded. "Yet, we must take into consideration the source of this information. No offence Harry but you _are_ a child. Your emotional state at the time does affect your ability to see memories objectively."

"_No offense_." Dora sneered, resting her feet on top of the desk. "Why is it thatevery time I hear it's followed by _the_ most insulting, condescending and_ offensive_ words possible?"

"Is everything alright?" Cohen nervously looked around.

"Why wouldn't we? Andromeda smiled replying in a sweet, icily tone. Cohen tried to get up from the stretcher but she found Andromeda's hand gently pressuring over hers behind Harry's back. She looked at Andromeda surprised but she simply stared back without blinking.

"Harry, trade places with me please." Ezekiel said getting up from his chair. He gently messed up his hair as they crossed and then gestured at Cohen, who moved to where Harry was before. Giving a quick glance at Andromeda, he sat next to Cohen, leaving her between Andromeda's gentle hold and his calm facade. "Healer Cohen, I'm going to ask you something. I expect you to be honest with me, or at least I hope you know _I'll_ know if you're lying to me. I also expect you to know there will be consequences if you try it. Have I made myself clear?"

"Lord Black, this is highly inappropriate." Cohen replied shaking.

"I'm afraid the subject at hand demands social etiquette to be dismissed, Healer Cohen."

"What on earth are you accusing me of?" Cohen replied baffled.

"There's no _accusation,_ Cohen." Andromeda replied behind her, gently increasing the pressure over her captive hand. "Just a question."

"For Merlin's sake! What is going on with you people?" Cohen replied looking at both sides. "And you!" She pointed at Dora with her free hand. "Aren't you an Auror?"

"I'm on vacation." Dora shrugged.

"Now, Healer Cohen." Ezekiel asked removing his sunglasses. "My question. Don't worry, it isn't a very difficult one. What are you hiding from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Cohen replied looking away from him.

"Cohen." Andromeda whispered into her ear. "That boy sitting by your desk, Harry, he's my family. Make no mistake, if you've done something to him, if there's anything at all you're keeping from us, I _will_ find out."

"You're a Medi-Witch, you took a Vow!"

"A Vow to keep you alive." Andromeda replied softly. "Which I will do, of course, while I get the answer I want. Sadly, I'm not as good as my nephew here." Andromeda nodded to Ezekiel. "I don't posses the finesse my nephew has, lack of practice you see but I'm sure he'll be able to correct me if I'm doing it wrong."

"You've been here with him during the examinations! What on Earth do you think I could've done to him?"

"I saw you cast spells, yes." Andromeda nodded as she rested her head on Cohen's shoulder. "But I've never been sure what exactly you did. A wizard is capable of saying one thing and then use non-verbal magic to cast another one. So I'll be the one asking this time. There won't be another one. What. Are. You. Hiding?"

Ezekiel placed his finger below Cohen's chin and with a gentle but firm touch made her turn her face towards him but her eyes were closed shut.

"Open your eyes Cohen." Ezekiel caressed her cheek with his thumb as he held her cheek in his hand, Ezekiel whispered to her. "Open your eyes and look at me. I want to see your eyes when you tell me you've done nothing wrong to Harry Potter. "Cohen whimpered in panic. "I promise you, right here and now that if what you've said it's true no harm will come to you."

"Alright!" Cohen finally relented with her eyes still closed.

"Cohen, open your eyes." Ezekiel asked softly.

It took the Healer what felt like an eternity to comply but what she saw would forever be engraved in her mind. Ezekiel Black's eyes were disturbing on a primordial level. There was something profoundly wrong with them. His eyes showed nothing, a glimpse into oblivion. His eyes looked like the Dark, promising madness to those who dared to stare for too long.

"**Speak.**"

"I think something is wrong about Harry." Cohen said with an empty gaze. "His core. Something is different about core."

"**What is it?**"

"His power. It's too much." Cohen said starting to drool. "His accidental magic. The thing he did to the Queen's butler. No child should be able to do that."

"Butler?" Ezekiel mouthed to Harry, who had been glued to his seat after witnessing Andromeda's change. Dora had to tap him in the shoulder to get him out of his stupor so he could nod in response. Ezekiel gave him an impressed look before turning back to the Healer. "**Is there a way to check his core?**"

"Yes." Cohen replied while she pointed at her desk. "There's a tool in my desk. It can help me check his core without using my magic."

"**I see. Very well, Cohen.**" Ezekiel said loudly snapping his fingers right next to her ear. "Bring it here."

"What!?" Cohen said confused, she looked around wiping her mouth. "What just happened?"

"You were honest, dear. For once in your life" Andromeda said getting off the stretcher. "I don't think she broke her Vow, if all she had was a theory."

"Also her contract or whatever she has with Gringotts seems to be fine." Dora said as she checked the desk. "Knowing this place she could've start melting for all we know."

"No." Ezekiel said studying the Healer's face. "I think she might've done something. Is that true Cohen?"

"What did you do to me?" Cohen asked.

"Consider it a different form of Legilimency, dear." Ezekiel replied affably placing his sunglasses back . "Learned it from a beautiful vampire in America, she had a smile that could light up the night. It's particularly useful to throw Aurors of one's trail when people are suspecting you. Anyway, the reason I snapped you out of your little trance was so you could use that tool to check Harry."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, as useful as this is, there are some limitations. Ordering you to do something like operating heavy machinery or performing any medical procedure could be catastrophic. It's a bit like heavy drinking, you see. Now." Ezekiel clapped his hands. "Quick question, Healer Cohen."

"What do you want to know?" Cohen replied shivering at the knowledge that he could do to her if she lied.

"In the event that something is wrong with Harry's core, _who_'d be the first one to know about?"

"I don't."

"Would you tell us first about the problem or would you inform your superiors first?" Dora interrupted.

"The goblins." Cohen replied. "There's a charm on my papers. I'd have to write down everything, it's standard procedure but anything I'd write will be copied automatically in another room."

"Then in that case I believe it'd be for the best if you _don't_ copy whatever you might find, don't you think?" Dora asked.

"No." Cohen replied. "They must have other means to know."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"It means that she only knows about the charmed paper because they told her about it." Ezekiel replied. "Is that right?"

"Correct."

"Fine, check Harry. The goblins were bound to find out one way or the other."

Nodding to herself, Cohen got up from the bed and walked towards her desk. Opening one drawer, Cohen took out a piece of cloth folded in a triangle. She carefully placed it atop the stretcher as she unfolded it.

"Harry, this is a measuring device." Cohen explained to the boy as she showed him what seemed to be a grain or rice. "This little thing will grow in response of your magical capacity. It should also mimic any damage that your core might have."

"Wait a minute." Andromeda said examining the artifact taking great care not to touch it. "I know what this is. This is an Orb of Ecnesse , this things were forbidden."

"Forbidden is a strong term." Cohen said defensively. "Their usage was simply discouraged."

"And why, pray tell, was this thing's use 'discouraged' as you say?" Dora said getting off the chair, her hair changing to a red shade.

"It's not unusual for this devices to try to emulate the core of the wizard touching it." Cohen explained. "There's been some cases where the Orb itself changes color. A completely unexpected phenomenon that some people read too hard into."

"It made people believe that they were better suited for specific types of magic." Andromeda replied angry. "You know, purple for Transfiguration, white for the Healing Arts. Entire generations followed what they thought was their core nature and then got disappointed when they failed."

"There have been some cases, extreme ones mind you, where those suspicions were proven right. Since we know better than those before us, we'll just use them to measure the magical capacity of Harry's core."

"Hang on, give it to me first. I will make sure this is just a measuring device." Ezekiel said reaching for the Orb.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lord Black." Cohen said placing the orb out of his reach. "Given the... anomalies, your core has the Orb might be affected as well."

"In that case, let's see what it says about me " Dora said taking the artifact. She held the grain in her hand, an expecting look on her face. The grain began swelling up to the point it became a round sphere, roughly the size of a golf ball in purple color. Dora played with it, gracefully passing the ball from one hand to the other. "So, Transfiguration. Neat."

"You do understand they might've placed an enchantment on it, right?" Ezekiel said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yep." Dora happily replied. "I would've sensed it the second I grazed it. We're fine."

"Dora, I know it might come hard to believe but I do care about your well-being." Ezekiel replied exasperated. "And it'd be _significantly_ harder for me to do what I need to do if I had to also deal with your health in my conscience."

"Ooh, look at you." Dora sweetly mocked him. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"You better." Andromeda snapped.

"If you are done, Auror Tonks." Cohen said sternly. "Please hand over the Orb to Harry."

"Hang on." Dora said tossing the artifact to her mother. "Let's see what Mum's core is like."

Andromeda gave her daughter a withering look as she caught the orb on her hand. The orb this time deflated to the size of a marble and gave out a eerie white glow.

"Okay." Dora said warily. "I think I broke it."

"No, you didn't." Andromeda deadpanned. " It's not unusual for people who turn from Dark to Light. Our core, our very nature changes."

"Not too much, I see." Cohen muttered. She quickly shut up when Dora's angry stare reached her.

"Still, the Orb works." Andromeda said approaching Harry. "Let's see what's going on with you, Harry."

Harry shyly reached to Andromeda's hand but the orb didn't change. They could all watch baffled as the Orb reverted back to a small grain in the palm of Harry's hand.

"I don't get it." Dora said. "Is it broken?"

"No, that's impossible." Cohen said taking the orb and showing it changing color to a small blue marble. "See? I don't understand why it isn't working. It reacts to the magic we exude."

"Exude?" Harry asked confused.

"Think of it as sweating but for magic." Andromeda replied.

"Let me see." Cohen said taking out her wand. Her movement suddenly stopped when she felt Dora's wand on the back of her neck. Dora turned to Andromeda, who finally gave her a nod after some consideration. Given she was still alive Cohen resumed her spells, thoroughly checking every inch of Harry's body. "I don't get it, its almost as if Harry didn't had any magic at all."

"Which we know it's not the case." Andromeda said.

"Harry, when was the last time you did magic?" Cohen asked.

"I told you, I don't use magic!" Harry replied exasperated. "It happens!"

Harry's outbursts shocked everyone, not for his rashness but for a little tremor that came with it. Fearing for his family Ezekiel quickly readied the Black Magic in case he had to restrain him.

"Err... Zeke?" Dora asked.

"What?"

"What the bloody hell is that?" Cohen asked pointing at him.

"What?" Ezekiel replied checking his clothes. "What is it?"

"Your face..." Dora said wide-eyed pointing at him.

"What, do I have something on me?" Ezekiel replied feeling his face with his hands.

"Please take a look at this." Andromeda said conjuring a mirror.

The image reflected wasn't the one he expected. Ezekiel's skin had taken an ashen tone. His blood vessels had turned black, leaving him marked as a road map. Dark marks could be seen behind his sunglasses, removing them showed his eyes had been completely overtaken by the darkness that used to be contained in his iris.

"How did that happen?" Dora asked.

"I was reading my Magic." Ezekiel replied surprised.

"I take it from your astounded face that this hasn't happened to you before?" Cohen asked.

"I'm not vain enough to check my face every time I use magic." Ezekiel answered.

"What sort of Dark Art does something like this to it's _caster_?" Cohen asked curious.

"It's my Family Magic."

"Oh, that would explain it." Cohen breathed relieved. "I was afraid it would've an issue with your core again. The Darkest Torment is a far more reasonable explanation."

"Why is she..." Harry began asking.

"Long story." Ezekiel cut him off. "We're getting off topic here. You" He pointed at Cohen. "said that it's like he doesn't have magic. I know for a fact that he has. Matter of fact I'd risk to say he has _lots_ of magic. Tons, even. So what gives?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Cohen replied. "Our core generates magic but it doesn't all stay in our bodies. We exude some of it like sweat, which is what many tracking spells use to find hidden people. Harry doesn't seem to do so, it's almost as if his magic stayed in his body. Building up forcefully inside of him but that would be impossible."

"How come?" Ezekiel asked.

"You'd explode." Andromeda explained. "Even Obscurials release their repressed magic. This would've made him a ticking time bomb."

"Unless something destroyed his magic." Ezekiel mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?" Cohen tilted her head confused.

"What would happen to a boy in Harry's position if somehow his magic was destroyed?"

"Destroyed?" Cohen laughed. "You can't _destroy_ magic, Lord Black. Magic can only change, to even _consider_ to..."

"Imagine that it happened." Ezekiel interrupted her. "Imagine that, somehow, there was a way to destroy magic. A way to remove the magic permanently from the world. What would happen to Harry if that happened to him?"

"He'd die, Lord Black." Cohen said looking at him with disbelief. "But why don't you tell me who'd want to do that to a _child_."

"When Harry's magic acted out he basically freezed my house. I guess freeze is a wrong term, it felt more like being glued to a paint shaker machine while being forced to remain completely still."

"And your answer was to try to _murder_ him?" Cohen replied furious. "A child only has so much magic, Lord _Black. _He'd eventually grown tired of it, pass out at worst."

"But he didn't." Ezekiel replied. "He did all that to an entire _building_, Cohen. And it didn't end, it just kept going."

"And because of that you affected his magic, his very core?"

"No, Harry didn't received the full time, at least."

"_THIS _time?" Dora asked surprised.

"The first time I didn't even knew he was there." Ezekiel tried to justify himself. "And yet he's still here. Look at him, he talks, he walks, _nothing_ is different about him."

Harry squirmed on his seat as their gazes focused on him but Dora smoothed him.

"That is simply impossible." Andromeda replied. "If his magic had been affected as you said Harry would've been dead."

"Not if there's something different about his magic." Ezekiel replied.

"You mean _before _you destroyed it?" Dora asked sarcastically.

"It didn't feel right. I've used that magic many times before and not once I've felt like I did when Harry's magic hit me."

"And how was that?" Cohen and Andromeda asked at the same time.

"Wrong, like indigestion or food poisoning."

"So your theory is that something else has affected Harry's core. You think that was the reason it took you so long to heal from your...injuries." Andromeda summarized.

"Pretty much." Ezekiel nodded before turning to Harry. "It's just a theory Harry but the thing is, you're not reacting the way a kid should. It's best to be on the safe side for things like this."

"Quite right, Lord Black." Cohen said walking to the door. "Please follow me, if Harry's magic refuses to come out then we'll have to force it out."

"Force it?" Harry asked frightened.

"I think I know what she means." Andromeda said holding back Dora and Ezekiel with her hand. "Come Harry, this won't hurt a bit."

The group left the office, walking through empty halls until they reached a door at the end.

"Now this room is usually reserved for dueling trainings or sparring." Cohen explained as she opened the door.

"Either one client that wants to have legal reasons to kill another or a young Heir that wants to avoid being killed." Ezekiel guessed as they walked in.

"Spot on, Lord Black. In this case we can use the facilities for our purposes, if you're right then we might end up saving a life in this very room. It'd be a first, truth be told." Cohen added exited.

The room itself wasn't anything special. A large oval room illuminated by torchlights. There was some furniture in two opposite sides, a pair of leather chairs along with a metallic three legged side table opposing each other. The center of the room was elevated displaying a perfect circle. This, Ezekiel assumed, was to allow the spectators a good view of the show.

"I'm sorry, it seems it has been used recently." Cohen apologized as she began touching stones near the door. The stage began to lower towards the ground, low enough to disappear with the rest of the ground as if it was never there. "It's immaculate as protocol dictates, we won't be seeing any blood or lost body parts."

"How comforting." Dora remarked.

"Now please stand in the middle, Harry. I'll get one more thing and we'll be ready." Cohen left the room as she spoke.

"Should I be going with her?" Dora asked concerned.

"Nah." Ezekiel dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"If she wanted to leave." Andromeda replied. "I imagine she'd have the means to do so."

"Right, and what about that test she wanted to do?" Dora asked.

"I think I know what it is." Andromeda replied. "I think she'll try to force Harry's magic out."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked anxious.

"No, dear." Andromeda assured him. "Think of it like sneezing."

"Like what?" Dora and Ezekiel asked confused.

The door opened and by the time they turned around to check the newcomer Cohen had reached the center of the room with a bag on her hand.

"Well, Harry." Cohen said showing the bag. "This is a special dust, a bit of fairy bones and the such."

"Bones!?" Harry asked baffled.

"Those things are illegal as hell, Cohen." Dora said swiftly placing herself between the Healer and Harry.

"Only for non-medical uses, Miss Tonks." Cohen said visibly surprised by Dora's speed. "As your mother can tell you, this is perfectly safe in the hands of a Healer."

"And how many people came looking for a 'safe experience' from the Healers of Gringotts?" Ezekiel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid my contract prevents me from answering that question." Cohen said robotically.

"Right, and how does it work?"

"It's quite simple." Cohen explained. "I'll weight Harry, calculate the amount of dust and then toss it into his face. The reaction will force your magic out like a reflex, think of it as..."

"Sneezing." Harry finished the sentence for her.

"Correct." Cohen said happily.

"Andi told me it'd be like that."

"Very well, just let me weight you and well be good to go." Cohen replied taking out her wand. A few moments later she took a small measuring spoon and tinkered with it for a moment. "Alright, now if everyone could step aside we'll be done in no time. Harry, please take the Orb on your hands and once we get you to 'sneeze' I'll measure your core."

"The Orb?"

"Yes, the... I left it at the office didn't I?" Cohen deadpanned.

"I'll go get it." Dora said walking out.

"Dora!" Ezekiel called her. "Be careful."

"Always." Dora replied smiling as she left.

"Now, let's get ready. Place yourself besides Harry, at worst we'll get a light breeze."

Dora returned quickly to the room and handed over the artifact to Harry before joining the rest.

Cohen positioned Harry so the rest lined up besides him a few feet away. Once everyone was in position, she threw the content of the spoon on Harry's face. Just as the Healer said Harry's face contorted, he inhaled deeply as his back arched before finally releasing the air in a loud sneeze.

What_ didn't_ go as expected was the force that yanked everyone violently forward to where Harry sneezed to. The group was thrown before they even had a chance to understand what was happening and hit the wall Harry was facing with different injuries. Ezekiel and Dora took the impact head on, Andromeda and Cohen had been closer to Harry and as such they landed over the Aurors. Once they managed to stop groaning in pain and had their injuries treated. Ezekiel didn't had to be treated at all and Dora was halfway done already thanks to her abilities, Andromeda and Cohen just helped her to finish up. Both Healers were in better shape, mostly because they landed on top of Ezekiel and Dora.

The Orb had grown large as a Quaffle, and most worryingly, it presented the same deflated spots as one. The ball itself had become like thin sheet of glass, looking so fragile it could crack at any moment. While the Orb had taken a specific colour when it was held by the others, it had showed a strong colour that faded the farther away from the center. The ball in Harry's arms was the complete opposite, light areas appear dark and vice versa. Yet it was it's color what worried Ezekiel the most. The center of the Orb was completely black, the outer parts were white both kept separate by very defined limits. Yet there seemed to be little tendrils going from the white part _towards_ the center, as if they were trying to dump the dark inwards.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ezekiel asked concerned as he approached him.

Andromeda and Cohen stopped treating each other and gasped at the sight. As they approached Harry, Ezekiel noticed Cohen's left arm wasn't moving properly and Andromeda limped with her right leg. Dora reached for Harry's shoulder but before she could reach him Harry fell on his knees with his face facing the ground. Both Healers rushed to his side but avoided touching him.

"What are you doing?" Dora asked. "Help him!"

"We can't." Cohen replied.

"Something is very wrong with Harry's core." Andromeda added. "If we do something wrong it could be disastrous."

Harry raised his head, his skin paled to the point that the contrast with the dark stones of the room made him look almost shining in comparison. Thick drops of sweat fell from his face, neck and started soaking his body. Harry began wheezing as he tried to raise to his feet his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell again to the floor. Ezekiel rushed and grabbed him before he could hit his head on the hard floor.

"Wait!" Cohen screamed, holding Andromeda and Dora. "Look!"

"Let me go you bastard!" Dora screamed angry.

"Dora, wait." Andromeda said pointing at the pair.

Ezekiel was too concerned with Harry's deteriorating state to care what they were pointing at. He didn't have to be a healer to know that Harry's core had run out far beyond what a child his age should. Ezekiel wasted no time and began pouring his own magic into Harry's body, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw to stop himself from screaming. By contrast his hands relaxed, holding Harry's body as if it were a treasure. Ezekiel had lied to Harry the morning he had healed him. It did hurt, it was agonizing. Ever since he had taken up the Black Magic the things that used to come as easy as breathing for him had turned into a torment. Still, his magic knew where to go and what to fix . Shortly thereafter Harry's breath resumed its normal rhythm, color following behind. It wasn't until he realized the deafening silence in the room that he turned towards his aunt and cousin, whose gazes fixated on the ball on Harry's lap. A fine thread extended from the Orb and reached to Ezekiel's chest.

Andromeda couldn't help but to stare a the pair. If what she saw was correct, if the Orb of Ecnesse was truly representing Harry's core then Ezekiel, whose magic was bounded practically bounded to the Dark then he should've been screaming in pain if not dead. And yet, had anybody else entered the room and were asked what they saw the only answer would've been that of a man gently rocking a young little boy as if he was a baby.

Dora wrestled herself free from Cohen's grasp and ran towards them. Ezekiel was too tired after healing Harry, who had begun to weakly wake up so she took out her want and levitated him. Looking around for one of the couches she found both of them had slammed against the same wall they had before and were now mere splinters. Her blood ran cold as she saw in fact how close they had hit and what could've been of her mother had Ezekiel not taken the worst part of it. She was still a bit shaky from the hit but being a Metamorphmagus meant her body acted faster than the average wizard. Ezekiel wasn't so good either, Dora noted when she offered her hand to help him up on his feet. He was certainly weak and his body stiff. Sharing a knowing look Ezekiel took Harry in his arms, who had fallen sleep again, whispering words of comfort as she slowly approached the wreck and magically repaired one of the couches. It was far from perfect but given the circumstances, the cushions were what she cared about the most. She turned around and between the two of them ensured Harry was comfortable enough.

"Did you saw that?" Cohen whispered slowly to Andromeda.

"I saw _something_." Andromeda replied unsure. "But what it was I'm not sure."

"You know very well what it was." Cohen said walking to her side.

"It can't _be_ what you think you saw because last time I checked Ezekiel was a man." Andromeda replied. "Unless all those times I walked into his room unannounced I suddenly forgot everything I know about human anatomy. So no, it can't be."

"What the fuck are you two talking about!?" Dora asked scandalized.

"Nothing!" Andromeda and Cohen quickly replied. Too quickly for Dora's taste.

"Are you going to help him or not?" Ezekiel asked angry.

"I'll go get healing potions." Cohen answered. "They worked last time."

"I'll get him back into your office." Andromeda replied taking her wand out and levitating Harry again.

"Andi, wait. Is it safe to be moving him like that?" Ezekiel asked concerned.

"Don't worry." Andromeda assured him. "Harry is going to be fine dear, just do me a favor and grab his hand. Let him know you're there. Dora, please make sure the Orb stays on Harry's lap."

"Why?" Dora asked confused as Ezekiel placed besides Harry and grabbed his hand.

Andromeda watched as Harry's unconscious body relaxed and nodded to herself. She guided the group back to Cohen's office were the Healer was moving the stretcher, now turned into an examination table, to the middle of the room.

"I've already have a hypothesis based on what we just saw." Cohen said as she held another Orb of Ecnesse. "I'll also have to verify the connexion that seems to be between Ezekiel and Harry's core."

"Yes, I also have an idea." Andromeda replied ignoring the confused looks her children gave her. "And if it's anything like yours then I hope we're both wrong."

"Care to explain?" Ezekiel asked impatient. "And please remember neither Dora or I are Healers."

"You know that I said wizards exude magic, right?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, yes, like perspiration. So what?"

"It's a self regulation mechanism." Cohen continued. "We generate magic all the time, sometimes the amount we use it's insignificant compared to what we produce. In order to deal with this our bodies exude a bit of magic, a completely unconscious act not so different as breathing but just as necessary."

"If we didn't our bodies wouldn't be able to take the pressure and our own magic would made us explode." Andromeda continued. "You might already be familiar with cases like that, Ezekiel."

"I might've heard something." Ezekiel said rubbing his neck in discomfort. "But what does it have to do with Harry's core?"

"In layman's terms, Harry's core is a mess." Cohen said examining Harry's sleeping face. "You saw the Orb, his core is doing the opposite of what it should."

"You said not to trust the Orb's color." Dora replied.

"There wasn't any color there, miss Tonks. Or if it was, it certainly wasn't as it should." Cohen shook her head. "No, what we saw was his magic behaving in contrary of what it should."

"How do you know its not an issue with the Orb? Maybe it's broken." Dora said.

"A valid point." Cohen nodded. "Which is why I've brought another one and three more are coming as we speak." Cohen took the Orb from Harry's lap and placed the new one on his chest. The Orb changed to the same shape as before but this time it shrunk considerably. "Yes, this is to be expected. he powder forced him to use more magic than expected. It'd be different if he had a wand, he'd be able to use environmental magic as well."

A knock on the door startled everyone but Andromeda simply opened it and took a silver tray a goblin was carrying before closing the door quickly. She carried the tray to Cohen and between the two of them they began testing the Orbs before placing them on Harry's lap. Each and every time the orbs would change the exact same way, the only difference would be their size. The first orb had been the size of a Quaffle but the rest had started to gradually shrink. Andromeda and Cohen spent the entire time speaking to each other and casting spells that neither Ezekiel nor Dora heard before. This continued until finally both of them became silent and concentrated with their wands pointed at Harry's unconscious body until it flashed in a golden pink light that filled the entire room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ezekiel asked.

"It was love." Cohen answered.

"Right... Andi could you be the sane one and tell me what was all that?

"That _was_ love, Ezekiel." Andromeda replied. "Couldn't you feel it?"

Ezekiel turned to his cousin looking for support but Dora was looking at Harry in amazement.

"Could anybody please explain what's going on?" Ezekiel asked irritated.

"I'll do it." Andromeda said to Cohen, who began removing the orbs from Harry's body. "That was protective magic."

"Aha, and what's love got to do with it?"

"Ezekiel, love is the most powerful emotion there is."

"Please tell me we're not having _this_ bullshit again." Ezekiel palmed his head in frustration. "Love is meaningless, it has no place in magic."

"Love has everything to do with everything, Ezekiel. We're not machines, we have emotions and they affect the way we see the world, the way we interact with others. Why would magic be any different?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh for the love of..." Ezekiel sighted. "Andi, please."

"Haven't you noticed some people seem to be stronger in life or death situations? How different is your magic when you have strong emotions? How "

"You know that's not the way." Ezekiel replied.

"It's not the _Dark_ way." Andromeda countered. "But for those who are Light, specially for loved ones, emotions can make us do things we couldn't even imagine."

"And that's the sort of dumb thinking that almost made you idiots lose the war. Andi, please you've seen the Dark, you've _used_ it."

"And that's why I can tell you: love is a force that can never be defeated." Andromeda replied with conviction. "Yes, I know the way of the Dark. To kill one's emotions, to force magic to one's will and I know what one can achieve through it. but what does that leave you in the end? A consumed carcass, paranoid of others who might try to take your power away."

"I forgot you only met the pathetic ones." Ezekiel muttered.

"Tell me this then, if emotions are so pointless then why did Harry's condition improved so much?" Dora chipped in. "We all saw you holding him and we could tell how scared you were for him. Do you think that's something that the cold, heartless Dark Arts could do?"

"That's not the same and you know it." Ezekiel replied annoyed.

"Healing others is born out of love, you can't use the Healing Arts without it." Andromeda continued. "Magic didn't hurt before wizards began hating. Emotions matter and the more you feel the more those emotions affect your magic. Harry has a protection,a Sacrificial Protection at that."

"'Sacrificial', do you mean...?" Dora asked.

"One of his parents, maybe both, died to protect him." Andromeda nodded. "Given what happened to Voldemort." Andromeda ignored Cohen's shiver. "It wouldn't be hard to imagine. This is what's been protecting him all this years, the reason why he hasn't blown up yet."

"That I must disagree, Miss Tonks" Cohen replied. "If you remember correctly the first Orb showed Harry's core. That isn't how cores develop, they grow because of the use of one's magic until they reach the age of seventeen. I believe it was one of your ancestors who came up with the term..."

"I **know** what The Harvester called it, Healer Cohen." Ezekiel icily cut her off. "So what, you're saying Harry has been using magic all this time but hasn't realized it?"

"No, I believe young Harry's core is being affected by something else but what that might be I don't know." Cohen tried to keep her composure. "His magic isn't leaving his body, that's a fact. He's being constantly protected from the damage that this is causing to his body by the Sacrificial Protection, also a fact but it's not working as well as it should. Harry's core is severely damaged, the Orb showed it to us."

"Will this affect his daily life?" Ezekiel asked concerned.

"Given what I've seen, I'd say he's on the way to a full recovery."

"How can that be?" Dora asked confused. "Core's are very delicate things, everyone knows that."

"This is where _I_ have to disagree, Cohen." Andromeda said crossing her arms.

"You saw it too, yet you still deny it?" Cohen replied.

"**Enough**." Ezekiel said, his voice leaking the Black Magic.

"Yes, Yes!" Cohen excitedly said to everyone's surprise as she grabbed Ezekiel's hand and placing it on Harry's. "That's what Harry needs, that will be his salvation."

"Are you out of your mind Cohen?" Andromeda screamed as she moved to put Ezekiel's hand away but Cohen grabbed hers before she could touch them.

"I'm _absolutely_ certain of this." Cohen replied with confidence.

"He's a _man_ Cohen." Andromeda replied exasperated. "Men are unable to create such a connection. Even if he did Ezekiel's magic is far too Dark to be of any benefit for anybody but him."

"Yet you forget special cases such as single parents, widows and such." Cohen replied. "It might not be the same depending of which school of thought you follow but the fact remains, it _is_ possible."

"Harry is eight, he's far too old." Andromeda countered.

"Not if..." Cohen's reply died on her lips as she noticed Ezekiel's ashen face and Dora's scorching angry look the pair were given to the Healers. "My theory is that Lord Black and Harry Potter are bonded in the same way a mother is to her newborn."

"WHAT!?" Both cousins shouted.

"Please." Cohen said placing Ezekiel's hand again on Harry's. "Let me explain, all I ask is that you keep your hand on Harry's, that alone is helping him. Once a baby is born their cores are unstable, this is true not only for wizards but for every magical species. In order to help their child a connection is formed between the mother and the child. Think of it as an umbilical cord but for magic. Harry's connection was sadly severed when his parents died and as such his core has been growing unchecked for the last eight years. Now Harry's core has been inverted, his own magic is acting against him. In order for him to be able to function he'll have to exhaust his core, perhaps daily, in order to make sure no damage comes to him."

"But that'd make his core grow more isn't it?" Dora asked.

"Yes." Cohen replied. "Harry will need to exhaust his magic and as consequence his core will grow, this will mean he'll have to use more magic and on and on until his seventeenth birthday. By then his core will become stable."

"And what does that have to do with him?" Dora asked pointing with her thumb at Ezekiel.

"According to Lord Black, he was able to remove Harry's magic without forcing it out. Is that correct?" Ezekiel nodded. "My theory is that when he performed that - let's be honest here - sin against Magic, he failed to completely eliminate all the magic in Harry's core. Tell me Lord Black, what happened after that?"

"Well I..." Ezekiel hesitated before Andromeda gave him the same look when she asked him if he had stolen a cookie. "_Defended_ myself against his relatives and saw Harry was unresponsive. I send a message to Dora and then healed Harry."

"_You_" Cohen asked incredulously. "used Healing Arts?"

"Yes. Me."

"But what you're saying is that you used a Dark ritual, right?"

"No." Ezekiel replied annoyed. "I used some Healing Arts that I know of."

"Okay." Cohen replied still not fully convinced. "If what you say it's true - not that I don't believe you - then you used _your_ magic to heal Harry. That'd mean that for the first time in _years_, Harry's core received any sort of beneficial influence."

"And?" Ezekiel made a rotating gesture with his hand.

"I believe that Harry's core latched to that influence the same way a baby would to his parents." Cohen replied. "And given the unique circumstances of Harry's core, I firmly believe that Lord Black's Magic is in fact helping Harry to heal his core."

"Didn't you just say that only happens with mothers and fathers?" Ezekiel asked uncomfortable.

"It can also happen with adoptive parents." Andromeda replied. "It's just a matter of love."

"Look I care about Harry, obviously, but..." Ezekiel said

"Caring is love too." Cohen replied

"Still, that sort of connection is quite rare, specially with Dark wizards." Andromeda continued. "The Dark has no use for sentiments and those who abuse it end up completely unbalanced. Lestrange, Rockwood. The examples of those who mishandled the Dark are abundant."

"I'm aware." Ezekiel replied with a dangerously soft tone.

"Now this is where you three might believe I've gone mad." Cohen said. "But I assure you that if you look at the facts as I did, you'll find my theory to be quite sound."

"_That_ wasn't your theory?" Dora asked skeptical.

"That was just a part." Cohen replied. "The reason I believe Lord Black's magic is in fact beneficial to Harry is because his magic is inverted, just as his core. The Orb of Ecnesse didn't display colors as it did with me or any of the Tonks."

"It was almost like the negative of a photo." Ezekiel mused.

"Exactly like a negative." Cohen replied. "Now this might be because of the Killing Curse but given no one ever survived it I'm afraid there's no way to prove it. Still, _if_ Harry's magic is like a negative then magic that would usually help him would in fact hurt him and vice versa."

"But Harry has been taking healing potions." Dora pointed out.

"Yes, but potions are in fact neutral. The only magic the brewer cast is to make the natural magic of the ingredients become active instead of dormant, like in nature. The natural magic isn't Light or Dark, it just is. Or to be specific, it's Magic."

"And where in that theory is the reason for Harry's absurdly abnormal magic capacity?" Andromeda asked crossing her arms.

"That I don't know." Cohen admitted. "Perhaps the Killing Curse..."

"What if it wasn't the curse?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well it must be." Cohen replied. Andromeda raised an eyebrow to her nephew as if to asking him to continue. "What else could it be?"

"When I first met Harry I was assaulted by a powerful ward." Ezekiel said. "I didn't gave it much thought since I destroyed it before it did more damage to me. It felt similar to what Harry did to me when his magic acted out. Harry was just below me when I destroyed those wards."

"You think Harry was the power source?" Dora asked sickened.

"Impossible, absolutely impossible." Cohen shook her head. "Harry would've died the very second those wards were casted if that'd been the case."

"Unless something else was protecting him." Andromeda said looking at Harry's body.

"But to even _think_ to do something like that to a child is absolutely barbaric." Cohen replied. "I don't think even the previous Lord Black ever did something like that."

"That's because he didn't." Ezekiel replied. "It wasn't a Dark wizard who did this."

"You mean Dumbledore." Dora said. "But Zeke, that'd mean he's Dark. Children aren't to be messed with, you even made it a rule. Don't make that face." Dora said looking at Ezekiel's surprised expression. "People talk about that sort of thing, you know. If Dumbledore did something like this, specially to the Child of Light, then people would turn their back on him in a heartbeat. Hell, they might try to lynch him."

"No, they won't." Ezekiel replied gloomly. "Dumbledore will justify his actions and people will still kiss the floor he walks on. Besides when I destroyed the wards I destroyed the magic of the entire area, remember? You won't be able to find proof of any of this."

"Regardless, Lord Black you need to understand." Cohen said. "By staying with you, that connection that you have which would've consumed Harry is in fact restoring him."

"Ezekiel you can't believe this." Andromeda begged him.

"Do you have any other theory?" Ezekiel asked tiredly.

"No but..."

"Then this what we're going with." Ezekiel interrupted her before turning to Cohen. "You said he'll need to use magic."

"Yes, the sooner the better." Cohen nodded. "But no wandless magic."

"Why not?" Dora asked.

"It'd be like a giant shoving his arm in this room to get one of the orbs." Cohen replied. "Maybe after a million trials he'll be able to do it but it's more likely he'll kill everyone in the room before that happens. No, a wand will help him to channel his abilities."

"Is there even a wand for someone in his condition?" Dora asked concerned.

"I'd suggest to speak to Master Ollivander for such matters." Cohen replied. "He's the best wand-maker in Europe, although I don't know if he'll sell a wand to a child so young."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ezekiel sighted as he conjured a stool to sit next to Harry still holding his hand. "Dora, go with Ted please. He's at the ground level trying to setup a meeting with the Goblin King. Tell him that I'll stay with Harry until he awakens and then I'll take care of the meeting myself."

"And what do you want Dad to tell the Goblins?" Dora asked.

"Nothing, they already know everything."

"You don't know that." Andromeda said.

"Cohen said she was going to get potions, do you see any?" Ezekiel gestured the room.

"Why you..." Andromeda said taking out her wand but Ezekiel stopped her.

"Don't bother." He said. "I'll need your magic here in case something happens to Harry while I'm gone. Dora, please hurry up."

The room felt silent as Dora left, the only noise was of the four occupants breathing. Cohen couldn't even move, every attempt was met with a murderous look from Andromeda. Ezekiel looked at Harry's hand on his own, at some point the boy had closed his hand on his. He couldn't help to sigh amused at the idea that perhaps this would've the first time his magic had actually helped someone. The Goblin King would live another day, that was for sure. Ezekiel checked a clock on the wall and saw it was almost noon. Best laid plans and all that, he mused. Still, he'd need the full support of the Goblin Kingdom and the best way to get it - and most importantly _keep it_ \- wasn't fear. That of course didn't mean they'll get scott free but what would he do to them Ezekiel didn't knew.

What worried Ezekiel the most was how in Morgana's name was he going to get Harry a wand. A wand-maker wasn't someone who could've intimidated, if that were the case then the Goblins would have taken their secrets generations ago. Money was an option, just because the man didn't sell to goblins it didn't mean he wouldn't sell to him but for some reason he didn't have much hope on that one. Still, he had seen Ollivander's shop and something told him the man didn't particularly cared for gold. Vanity was a somewhat more appealing route to take. One thing all people had in common was vanity, specially those who were at the top of their fields. Egos the size of skyscrapers weren't uncommon in Head-Healers and Law-Wizards, even Aurors and as Ezekiel heard the Muggles had it bad too. Still, Ollivander's shop was the complete opposite of one might expect for a man of such position. As far as Ezekiel heard the man was an intelligent man, with a perfect memory when it came to his work; he remembered the details of every wand he ever sold. That was good and all but he had never heard of anyone knowing him personally. If he couldn't find what made that man tick then Ezekiel would have to walk into a situation without any information whatsoever and that was something he dreaded. At worst he'd have to appeal to Ollivander's good will. He wasn't very good at that sort of thing either. In the end all he could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst, just as he had done for the last almost two decades.

Great.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	42. Chapter 42

Harry regained consciousness very slowly. The world was a blurry mess, the sound was muffled and his eyes were tearing.

Or at least it was until someone said something he didn't understood and then _BUM!_ Everything became clear rather quickly. So quickly in fact, he vomited before he even realized what was happening. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact he was so _tired_ he didn't had the strength to turn around. He couldn't hide the disgust as he felt the warm liquid spread all over him until suddenly, it wasn't.

Opening his eyes Harry realized he was no longer in the practice room. The concerned faces of Ted, Andi and Dora were all over him.

"Alright, that's enough." Ezekiel's voice sounded from his side. A quick look showed him sitting right next to Harry. He quickly noticed Ezekiel's wand, meaning he had vanished the vomit but also something else.

"Ezekiel, why are you holding my hand?" Harry asked drowsy.

"Hey, Harry." Ezekiel smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." Harry replied.

"No shit, Harry." Dora said. "If I had used that much magic I'd be sleeping until new year."

Ignoring the death glare Andromeda gave her daughter, Ezekiel said. "The dust was a bit too much, it seems. Harry, Healer Cohen has something to say to you. It's about your magic core."

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked scared.

The explanation took longer this time as both Cohen and Dora had to explain Harry how his magic worked. By the time they finished Harry was a complete loss. It's not every day one gets told their body is trying to kill him. To his credit, he had seemingly quite relaxed although Ezekiel thought it was because he hadn't really come to terms with it.. He couldn't imagine it being easy, to be betrayed by one's own self. Ezekiel held his hand the entire time, noticing when his grip tightened or loosened but never letting him go.

"Do you understand, Harry?" Cohen finally said.

"So, am I going to die?" He finally asked.

"Not from this." Ezekiel assured him. Harry turned to him and watched Ezekiel's hand. Ezekiel tightened his grip attempting to comfort him. "It's just a little setback, Harry. Like Cohen said, once you turn seventeen your core will stabilize. All we have to do until then is make sure you don't overuse your magic."

"But I'll have to use it every day."

"Yes, but no more than other kids." Andromeda assured him. "You're already using less thanks to Ezekiel's magic, once your core heals is when we need to be careful."

"When _I_ need to be careful." Harry replied.

"Only if you want to deal with this alone. If not, then we need to check what helps you and what doesn't. This sort of thing is _delicate_ and takes time." Andromeda replied. "Or you can be stubborn and learn it the hard way, just like that one did." She said nodding at Ezekiel. "I just hope you heal just as fast as he does, because that road is the equivalent of trying to break a the Chinese Wall with your forehead."

"Sorry." Harry said looking downwards.

"Don't be." Andromeda replied smiling sympathetically. "It's okay to be angry Harry but you simply_ can't_ let it control you. Magic is affected by emotion."

"So I can't feel anything?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can." Ted said. "There's nothing wrong with feeling, Harry. It's just a matter of not losing control over them."

"Can't you just take it away?" Harry pleaded to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel looked at Harry with sympathy before raising his wand and saying. "I, Ezekiel Artemis Black, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black do solemnly swear on my magic that what I'm about to say it's true, so mote it be." His wand flashed a bright light and Ezekiel continued. "No. Under normal circumstances I would be but in this case all it'll do is heal your core and make you even more powerful."

"But if you can use that magic then shouldn't Light magic do the opposite?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I can heal from pretty much anything." Ezekiel replied. "The only reason I say '_pretty_' is because I haven't found something strong or different enough to put me down and keep me there. You don't have my healing ability, otherwise you'd been in a far better shape than you were when I first met you." Harry winced at the memory. "In your case, trying different magics would be a shot in the dark and I can't guarantee your survival. We have a plan: get you a wand and teach you how to use it. It's not the most elegant plan, I'll admit it, but it's the one that doesn't end with you dead."

"You said I could choose." Harry said accusingly.

"And you can, just think of it like diabetes or something similar, to use the magic is like insulin." Ezekiel replied.

"What's diabetes?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Look." Dora butted in annoyed. "Ezekiel is trying to say is that you'll be able to do whatever you want but this is a part of you now. Looking the other way and pretending it doesn't exist won't work. Trust me, cases of people trying to hide their magic never ends well."

Harry rested his head back as he sighted. A soft knock on the door distracted the group before it slowly opened revealing a group of goblins carrying a food cart and several trays, all covered by a silver dome.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Healer Cohen." One of the goblins said. "His Highness has sent food for our guests. He believes you'd be hungry after the test."

"_Of course _he believes that." Ezekiel said under his breath. "We appreciate the meal, sir." The goblins eyes widened at the respectful tune in his voice. "And please convey to His Highness my wishes to meet with him once Harry feels better."

"As you wish, sire." The goblin vowed as the rest lifted the covers to reveal a feast of delicious meals.

The mouth-watering smell filled the room and Dora wasted no time filling hers. She wasted no time throwing manners out of the window and just stuffed her mouth full.

"I assume you've brought beverages as well." Andromeda said. "I'd hate to see my daughter choke."

"Of course, Madame." One of the goblins said pulling out a silver jug and fine crystal glasses, filling them with water.

"Oh, ignore her Harry." Andromeda chuckling at Harry's astonished face. "She needs to eat in order to replenish her matter, she had a lot to heal from when you threw us to the wall."

"I did?" Harry asked disheartened.

"Relax, Harry." Dora answered with her mouth full. "I've been hit harder."

"Yes." Ezekiel smiled. "She can almost break concrete with that forehead of hers."

"I'm..."

"_Don't_." Dora interrupted him. "It was a mistake, Harry. It happens."

"Yeah." Ezekiel chuckled. "You should've seen when she got drunk and tried to turn into David Bowie. She looked like a pizza with eyes."

"Oh, _you_ want to talk about fuck ups?" Dora replied. "Mister '_banned-from-practicing-potioneering-in-America_'?"

"Potio...?" Harry asked confused.

"Potions, Harry." Ted replied. "It's one of the basic subjects taught in magic schools. Ezekiel had a..."

"Disaster." Andromeda finished "On his very first practical, no less. The school sent us a letter saying he was banned from practicing the practical application of Potions."

"It wasn'tthat bad." Ezekiel looked away pouting.

"They also sent the bill for the repairs and the wards to prevent him from entering the Potion's room." Ted replied smiling.

The room exploded in laughter. Even Cohen, who tried her best to remain composed. Ezekiel fumed but there wasn't much he could do. Had it been anybody else, _literally anybody else_, he would've done something. Not even the Queen joked about him. The people around him were far more important to him than that old bat. So he swallowed his pride. The smirk on his face was just an optical illusion.

"We kept the letter, in case you want to look at it anytime." Andromeda said wiping a tear from her eye.

"It wasn't_ that_ bad." Ezekiel said trying not to laugh.

"Zeke, they accused you of trying to create life." Dora replied.

"It was just a blob." Ezekiel defended himself.

"A _twitching_ blob, son." Ted replied laughing.

The laugh eventually died out and the family began eating. Harry was too tired to even lift an arm let alone cut his meal so Ezekiel took it upon himself to feed him and give him water.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Andromeda asked while Ezekiel wiped Harry's face after he was done eating.

"I'm fine." Harry replied weakly.

"I think it'd be best if you sleep a bit." Andromeda said feeling Harry's forehead. "You used far too much of your magic too quickly. We can't move you until your core replenishes itself and in normal cases that could take hours."

"Okay."

"We'll leave you to it then..." Ezekiel said getting up. "Dora will keep you company until you fall sleep Harry, I'll just need to speak to her outside for a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"I don't nee.."

"Perfect, she'll be back in a jiffy." Ezekiel interrupted him dragging Dora out with him. Once they were outside and the door was closed he turned to her. "Listen, I'm going to meet with the Goblin King, you stay with Harry until he's sleep and try to comfort him."

"Why me?" Dora asked confused. "I mean you're Harry's Guardian, shouldn't you stay with him?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if I'm going to feed the King the entrails of his brethren." Ezekiel replied impatiently. "Harry just found out his own body is trying to kill him. I don't think I'm the best company right now."

"Look, any other day I'd say you're right. This _isn't any other day._" Dora said poking at his chest. "You need to be with him."

"What I _need_. " Ezekiel replied angry. "Is grab that lying scum from the neck until he turns purple and then keep pressing his throat until his eyes pop out of his sockets."

"And what would that do, how would that help Harry?"

"How the hell should I know? Look, you're the one everybody likes. Stay with Harry, make sure he's not alone and comfort him if he cries."

"No. You're going to do it." She poked his chest again. "Harry needs you."

"I know!" Ezekiel whispered furiously. "I _know_. I _fucking get it_, alright? I can help him more when I set things straight with the Goblin King but right now he's going to be in that room in the dark, alone with his own thoughts. He's about to be his own worst enemy and there's nothing I can do." Ezekiel took several deep breaths to calm himself before continuing. "But you can help him. You're better at comforting people than me. Morgana's wings, I only managed to stop him from killing himself by tricking him! Does that sounds like somebody who should even be _near_ a child?"

"Err...okay." Dora said shocked by the revelation. "Lots to unpack there, not gonna lie to you Zeke. But what would you like me to do?"

"I don't know make a funny face, anything."

"I should change my face in a dark room... you see the problem, right?" Dora replied raising an eyebrow.

"Just take his fucking hand." Ezekiel replied exasperated. "Console him when he cries. Just don't leave him alone, alright?"

"Then don't." Dora replied. "You know what you need to do. Kill the goblin later if you have to, Merlin knows I'm not gonna be able to talk you out of that one, just don't leave Harry alone."

"And do what?" Ezekiel ran his hand through his hair. "Dora, I'm not good at this sort of thing. If Harry wanted me to kill Dumbledore for putting him in that house, or his uncles for that matter, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"This isn't about taking the easy way and hurting somebody. You already know what you have to do, so stop being a baby and go with Harry." Dora said pointing at the room they had just left. Ezekiel ran his hands over his face in frustration. Dora placed her hand on his shoulder as she leaned and whispered. "Harry needs you, Zeke. You _can_ do other things than hurting people."

"I don't even know what to say."

"You just said it yourself, take his hand, console him. Besides if what Cohen said is true then you just being in the room will help him."

Ezekiel walked around scratching his head with one hand. He bit the inside of his cheek as he considered his option before finally turning to Dora. "Fine, I'll do it."

"It's great, yo..."

"But I need you to do something else for me ."

"Aren't we a needy lad today?" Dora mocked him with her hands on her hips.

"I need you to go speak to Olivander."

"And why's that?" Dora asked a bit angry.

"Please." Ezekiel scoffed. "The man has to be a hundred, I have no doubt you could seduce him if you wanted but there's no magic that'd help him get it up. I just want you to...hang on." Ezekiel said while checking his pockets. "I swear if that little imp didn't put it I'm going to skin him alive."

"What are you looking for?" Dora tilted her head curious.

"Here" Ezekiel said taking out a small coin purse.

"Really?"

"What?" Ezekiel replied. "Did you think I was going to carry a Mokeskin pouch like in the old ages? There's this little thing called style, you might wanna give it a try one day."

"Right." Dora scoffed. "So you want me to bribe him?"

"If he shows any interest, yes. Mostly I want his silence, there should be around five million Galleons here."

"Five MILL-!" Dora screamed but Ezekiel covered her face.

"Yes, five million. Perhaps a bit less, I haven't used this coat in a while so I can't really remember."

"You carry around five mill on all your jackets?" Dora asked dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I just hate coming to the bank, alright?" Ezekiel replied annoyed. "All the waiting, the queues... I just can't do it."

"You're a flipping _Lord_, Zeke. You don't wait in queues."

"Still, it takes too long. Listen, just speak to the guy and tell him there will be fifty times that if he agrees to speak with me."

"He's Olivander, Zeke." Dora replied unsure. "He's probably the one people in England you can't buy."

"Not with money, perhaps." Ezekiel replied confidently. "But everybody has a price. He must have something he wants. I need you to learn what it is."

"I changed my mind." Dora sighted. "I'll stay with Harry."

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal, just be friendly with the man."

"_Friendly?_" Dora replied seething.

"Not in _any_ way what you're thinking." Ezekiel said lifting his hands. "I just want you to have a normal, friendly chat. If he's open to the idea of making a wand for Harry, great. If he isn't I'll just look for someone else. You know I'd never ask you to do anything like that, you know me."

"I know." Dora replied. "But Zeke, what if he wants to help but can't make one for Harry? I mean, if his core isn't normal..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. _If_ we have to." Ezekiel assured her. "Speaking of which, how good are you with Signs?"

"Okay, now I _know_ you've lost it." Dora laughed. Seeing her cousin's serious face her eyes widened in shock. "Zeke! That's combat magic, you can't ask me to teach that to a child!"

"I'm not asking you to teach him how to set things on fire. If our quest to get Harry a wand takes too long the magic inside him will start acting up again. He'll need a way to get it out and you've seen how that can go if he can't control it."

"Look, I get your point but with all that power..." Dora looked around trying to imagine the destruction that'd cause." You heard what Cohen said, Harry could wipe any room he's in."

"Then it's a good thing I own several acres of land. I'm sure we'll find somewhere for him to practice if it comes to it. I'm just planning for the worst case scenario."

"Fine." Dora said taking the purse from his hands. "Just try, _try_ not to end up forcing Olivander to help you. He's almost as beloved as Harry and people are already mad at you for keeping him hidden."

"They can raise their fists in the air in their self-righteous anger until their arms fall off for all I care." Ezekiel replied tired. "So will you do it?"

"Yes, yes." Dora said walking away.

"I really appreciate it, Dora." Ezekiel said as she left. Scratching the sid of his head, Ezekiel sighted in defeat before opening the door.

"Ezekiel, where's Dora?" Ted asked watching him enter alone.

"She's taking care of something for me. Why don't we clear the room so Harry can sleep?"

"In a second, dear." Andromeda replied finishing checking Harry with her spells.

"What's Dora doing?" Ted continued.

"She's checking Olivander for me." Ezekiel replied.

"Dora won't be coming back?" Harry asked.

"No, she's not." Ezekiel said sitting next to him. "But if you'd have me, I'd like to stay here until you sleep." He gestured the group who gave a quick kiss to Harry, minus Cohen, and left the two alone.

"I'm fine now, you don't have to stay." Harry assured him when everybody left.

"I do, actually." Ezekiel replied while conjuring the Black Magic.

"I don't need your magic, I'm feeling better." Seeing Ezekiel's skin turn ashen and the growing darkness behind his sunglasses.

"Oh, this isn't just for that." Ezekiel said as the Black Magic engulfed the room in darkness. "I figured you'd like some assurance that no-one would sneak in while you're sleeping."

"Oh." Harry said, not having considered the possibility.

"Also, I don't want you to be alone right now."

"It's alright, I'm used to being alone."

"I promised you wouldn't be alone anymore, Harry."

"You promised me that I'd be fine." Harry whispered, trying to hide his cracking voice.

"I did." Ezekiel leaned over where the voice sounded and touched Harry's unsurprisingly wet cheek. He wiped the tears from Harry's eyes with care. "I'm not going to lie Harry, your life might be a bit more difficult than most. There's nothing I can do about it and even if it were, given how my magic works I don't think you'd want me to. I have the means to help you, Harry. I _will_ help you. I promised you your life and I will fulfill that promise."

"No, you can't. The Q-" The sudden darkness of the room was cut by a small red glow that lighted just below Harry's face."

"Stop." Ezekiel ordered, the red glow diminished slowly until it disappeared completely. Ezekiel carefully listened as the sound of Harry's breathing came back to normal. "Harry, I need you to listen carefully. For cases like ours when families create their own Family Magic a rule was created. The only way a House can be declared Noble is to pledge their allegiance to the Crown of England. The King or Queen are the only people in the entire world that gets to order us. There's no-one else on the entire planet who can command us. Not governments, not other wizards, no-one. We play the politics game now but only for a Royal Command. Otherwise my grandfather would've... well, it doesn't matter. The point is you might've already declared yourself as an Heir and, given the fact you're the last of your House, some of those rules are already applying to you. I imagine she'd ask you instead of ordering you but the result would be pretty much the same."

"She tricked me." Harry said harshly.

"To be fair, I don't think she knows what she did. The Crown hasn't been active in politics on our side for a long time."

"So she can make me do things?"

"No, there are some limits. For starters your family holds far more political power, I imagine you're more loose than me in that regard. Harry, I want to tell you a story, to tell each other a story. There was once a boy who went into an old lady's house. The two of them spoke for a while and after that, the boy left for his waiting family. What do you think they spoke of?"

"They spoke..." Harry continued hesitant. "The..."

"The old lady said..." Ezekiel lead him.

"The old lady asked m-the boy to help her. She said that Eng-"

"Her house." Ezekiel cut him off.

"Yes." Harry nodded in the dark. "The old lady said her house was in problems, that bad people were ruining it. That people were suffering."

"But did she, I mean the old lady, asked the boy for help?" Ezekiel asked narrowing his eyes. "Did she said what she wanted the boy to do?"

"She said that when I-"

"_When_?" Ezekiel asked softly, thanking for the darkness for hiding his furious face. "Not if?"

"No, she said when. She said when the boy was old enough..."

"You sure that's what she said?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ezekiel could imagine Harry nodding.

"Okay, it's fine Harry. So the old lady asked the boy to help her _when_ he's old enough." Ezekiel sighted. "So much for he honor of the Arthurian line."

"Arthurian?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll explain it when you're older." Ezekiel replied taking Harry's hand on his own. "Go to sleep, Harry. Sleep knowing that you're not alone and that you're loved. Loved not by those who're bounded to you by blood but by those who know you and cherish you."

"Okay." Harry mumbled.

Ezekiel rose from his seat and hugged Harry. "We love you, Harry. I know it might be difficult for you to believe it right now but we do. Ted loves you, Andi loves you, Dora loves you. I love you too and I promise you, I_ swear_ to you that woman won't dictate the rest of your life."

They remained that way until Harry slept. Ezekiel didn't left his side until he heard Harry's breath relax and even then he waited for a bit more. Finally untangling himself from Harry's embrace and stepped outside where Cohen and Andromeda were waiting for him.

"How is he?" Andromeda asked as soon as he closed the door.

"Scared. Confused. Angry. All of the above." Ezekiel replied.

"I will monitor Harry's vitals as well as his core in a couple of minutes." Cohen said. "I believe you're being expected, Lord Black."

"No-one will enter that room for at least another hour, Cohen." Ezekiel said stopping the Healer. " And if anybody is going to check Harry it will be Andromeda. Until I speak with the Goblin King only those who I trust will be allowed near Harry."

"Lord Black I assure you..."

"Cohen, you've already lost my confidence." Ezekiel interrupted her. "I suggest you not to test the limits of my patience."

"Lord Black." One goblin, a particularly old one, called him. "His Majesty the king is waiting for you."

"Very well, I'll join him in the meeting room shortly." Ezekiel said before turning to Andromeda. "Don't worry about Cohen, if something happens I'll take full responsibility."

"Give my regards to His Majesty." Andromeda said hugging him.

"Will do." Ezekiel said returning the hug. "Where's Ted? I can't believe I didn't noticed he wasn't here."

"I sent him home, I have to tell him what happened in Cohen's room."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Ezekiel assured her.

"If he did then I wouldn't have married him." Andromeda smiled sadly.

"Right, I'm off to meet the King then. How do I look?"

"Well... You're meeting royalty with clothes that you've been using for two days straight. " Andromeda said straightening up Ezekiel's clothes. "It's not the most dignified appearance for the Lord of the Black."

"Meh, good enough." Ezekiel said shrugging. "I'd say see you back at your place but this has gone too long. When Harry gets better could you take him to your place?"

"Of course." Andromeda nodded. "And when you meet the King..."

"I'll do my best not to kill him." Ezekiel promised. "But he'll have to put _a lot_ of effort too."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

The walk back was a silent one, namely because neither Ezekiel nor the goblin that was guiding him had any interest to speak to one another.

"This way, my Lord." The goblin said once they arrived at the bank's ground level.

"I thought you said I was to meet the King." Ezekiel said confused as the goblin guided him away from the meeting rooms.

"His Majesty is currently unable to meet you in the surface, thus it is you who shall meet him in our Underground Kingdom." The goblin replied without looking at him as they crossed the reception.

The entire room fell silent as the goblin witnessed a human take the elevator down to their ancestral home. This would be the second time this happened and much to the surprise of the older goblins in the room it would be the same human who'd make the trip down below.

"I remember this being bigger." Ezekiel said bending down to enter the elevator.

"Funny." The goblin replied looking forward. "I remember it was you who was smaller."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ezekiel asked studying the old goblin's face. "Wait, Algras? Is it really you?" His eyes widened in realization.

"I couldn't be anyone else, couldn't I?" The goblin replied resentful.

"Merlin, I didn't recognized you! What happened to you?"

"I've been relocated to the cathering section."

"But you're a Human Language teacher!"

"Good to know you still remember something. You had to be the most frustrating student that I ever had."

"I was six!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Such excuse does not befit one of your station." Algras finally turned to address him. "You were undisciplined and emotional."

"A child. I was a child." Ezekiel replied seething. His reply was cut short when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The collective gasp that was heard made him turn and see through the old scissor gate doors a large group of goblins, all gaping at the sight of him. "This one's taken. Take the next one." He ordered as Algras pushed a button to continue their descent.

"Still emotional, I see." Algral shook his head in disappointment. "I thought we had managed to teach you manners, such a waste of time that was."

"Starving a child for failing to meet your expectations isn't teaching. It's cruelty, plane and simple."

"And yet you improved, did you not?" Algras replied smugly. "You were almost at on par with our younglings. Had your grandfather not pulled you out you could've been an almost acceptable student."

"My grandfather pulled me out because you locked me in a room, deprived me of any kind of contact other than you and your 'teachings' and starved me for not reaching your unreachable standards."

"Unreachable, you say and yet you reach them. "Algras chuckled. "Stop making excuses, boy. You had some potential, you just needed to use it."

"You do understand that I can kill you, do you?"

"And do you understand that I'm old enough not to care?"

Ezekiel decided to end the conversation before he slaughtered the little imp and looked through the elevator's gates. The view outside the elevator shaft of the Underground Nation was just as impressive as he remembered. Massive and monumental in nature, filled with many grand halls and massive caverns. The buildings were primarily built with stone, but was also mixed with an unknown, unique metal, similar to the appearance of copper or bronze that changed colour depending of where you were looking at it. No doubt the pride of many metalsmiths and sculptors. The stonework and metalwork on the structures were stylized with intricate carvings and runes. It had truly been an astonishing sight just as the first time he had witnessed yet now, years later, Ezekiel learned to appreciate things he had overlooked before. Like how the buildings were designed using trusted, well-calculated designs based on angled lines rather than riskier, more imprecise calculations based on arcs and curves. Or the hydraulics systems on the sides of the building pumping water in or waste city before him was divided into many different sections, which included great halls, great chambers, upper districts and lower districts, marketplaces, living quarters and workshops.

The more the elevator descended the less he was able to see of the city, although it's noises and smells quickly began to fill in that void. Despite being called the Goblin Kingdom the truth was they weren't the only ones living there. Goblins, orcs and even gnomes lived far below where no wizard or witch could ever find them. They all walked around wearing different clothes. Gnomes wearing bright colored tunics, usually green, yellow, or blue, with a wide belt and contrasting leggings. The Goblins wore their usual business suits, one could tell their social stance by merely looking at the quality of their clothes. Orcs were smaller in stature than humans on average, strong but crooked in frame and bow-legged. they had long arms and fanged mouths. They seemed to be the least well dressed, even if the the clothes they had were of far superior quality than Ezekiel had seen before. They wore sleeveless shirts and pants similar to the ones used by construction workers with boots to match.

They all walked around in the massive underground metropolis, the air constantly moved and purified by the very runes inside and out of the buildings, which also provided illumination for the streets.

"I had almost forgotten about this place." Ezekiel said once they reached the ground.

"It wouldn't surprise me, you were but a wee child when I first brought you here."

"You grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and drugged me head first to avoid the other pedestrians." Algras said as they started walking towards the Kings palace.

"Your potential was truly limitless."

"I can't say your demotion wasn't well deserved, old friend."

"Oh, I'm actually quite grateful for it." The goblin replied happily. "As it turns out, I was a greater chef than teacher. I've been stacking up one promotion after another. Soon enough I shall be named head chef of my own section.

"Great, because the culinary arts needed another supreme tosser with a rampant ego." Ezekiel muttered rolling his eyes.

The palace itself reminded Ezekiel of medieval cathedral. Contrary to the rest of the city, this one had a gothic style with towers and vaults inside. Ezekiel and Algras were received by a large armed force who quickly moved away once Algras took a circular emblem and showed it to them without even bother to stop walking. Walking through the great wood doors Ezekiel found himself going through a serpentine corridor around a number of different rooms, all of which had their doors closed.

"Now listen here, Black." Algras said once they finally stopped. "His Majesty is conducting one of our oldest traditions. Usually no-one would be allowed in there until he had finished but he's willing to make an exception for you. I don't have to tell you how important it is for you to be as respectful as possible. Or at least as respectful as a wizard can be."

"I'll be as respectful as he is, Algar. Now go make someone a sandwich." Ezekiel replied walking through the door.

The room itself was quite bright, Ezekiel recognized the same sun-rune patterns that he used at the Archive. He studied the roof with interest until a chewing sound reached his ear. He quickly turned towards the origin of the sound only to find he wasn't at the throne room but rather the dining one. And at the end of a long wooden table, Jareth the Goblin King was grabbing what looked like ribs with his hands and devouring it with gusto. Ezekiel had to make a double take and tried as hard as he could not to curse at the goblin in front of him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he walked towards the table and sat next to Jareth with contempt on his face. The goblin´s only response to this was to raise a finger while he took out a few chunks of meat from his teeth with his other hand.

"A my friend." Jareth finally said. "I knew you'd return to us. Tell me, did you regenerate before or after the incinerator started?"

"During, actually. I must say you're not as surprise as I thought you'd be."

"We goblins monitor the lives of all wizards." Jareth replied smiling. "We don't know exactly where your kind lives and dies but we do know the when. In many cases it's just a note at the end of their financial files, in yours it's a list of its own. You have no idea how much your deaths puzzled us."

"Yes, I'll admit dying is a bad habit of mine. One that I shall break rather quickly."

"It's good to hear." Jareth said nodding. "While I can see it's not having any side effects physically, I can't imagine it doing any good to your soul."

"Oh, so you know about souls?" Ezekiel asked leaning on his seat. "Well, that great. It means I won't have to explain this." Ezekiel launched himself at Jareth and grabbed his by the neck, one hand over Jareth's mouth. "You know, I get you and your kind know about the Black Magic and what it can do. What you _don't_ know is that the only thing you've ever witnessed was the Black Magic at full power." Jareth's eyes widened in terror as Ezekiel's eyes turned pitch-black behind his eyeglasses, his veins darkening against his now ashen skin. "But when you take as much time as I do trying to master it, you learn to regulate it. So instead of destroying one of the basic aspects of Life, you get to do _this_." Ezekiel gently removed his hand from Jareth's mouth, a fact the goblin would've appreciated if not for the fact his eyes had lost their shine and his body had became limp. As he turned his hand upward, Ezekiel showed a small glowing sphere that gave small sparks to the now lifeless body of the Goblin King. "Yes, I know you can't hear me. I just want to delay this as much as possible so when I do _this_." Ezekiel said shoving the sphere back into Jareth's mouth. "You'll remember how serious I am. Now, shall we start again?"

"Are you -Kof- Are you out of your MIND!?" Jareth asked trying to gather his breath. "D-Kof- Do you even-Kof- know what I can do to you?"

"Not really, no." Ezekiel replied softly. "But I know that I can come back here anytime I want. I know that I can kill every single being in this 'Kingdom' of yours and we _both _know there's nothing you can do to stop me,_ friend._"

"You claim to be a friend of the goblins, after what you just did?"

"You're right, I guess an apology would be in order."

"No apology will _ever_ be enough for what you've done to me?"

"To y..." Ezekiel laughed affably. "No, no you got it backwards. It is _you_ who should apologize to _me_. Although I do agree on the never-going-to-forgive-you thing."

"What one earth are you talking about?"

"Let's see." Ezekiel counted with his fingers. "Using me as a political tool, for starters. Using _Harry_ as a political tool, we're gonna go back to that one in a bit _**trust me**_. Going behind my back and plotting to reinstate the Queen. Seriously, the hell were you thinking? There's also the matter of dragging Harry _again_ into that mess. Oh, and sending me to be cremated in _Scotland_ of all places. And that's just for starters."

"Harry Potter is one of the most influential people in Britain, whatever he knew it or not. Leaving him to Dumbledore's mercy gave that man the power of doing whatever he wanted without any accountability. Something had to be done."

"And something _was_ being done about it." Ezekiel replied sitting back on his chair. "With Harry's approval, I was going to get a replacement for his seat at the Wizengamot."

"Who?" Jareth asked with scorn. "A drunk widow who wanted to toss you into Azkaban? That was your great idea?"

"My judgment is far from perfect, I'm the first to admit it." Ezekiel shrugged. "

"FAR FROM PERFECT!?" Jareth enraged shout was interrupted when Ezekiel placed his ring hand on top of the table, gently tapping his fingers. "You tried to ease your guilty conscience by offering a broken man the most powerful position in England. Do you have _any_ idea what could we do with such power? The injustices that could be corrected, a the lives that could be improved. Countless voices, silenced by the oppression of wizard-kind could finally be heard for the first time in _generations_."

"At what cost, Jareth? Because everything you just said in all your self-righteousness would only be achieved by using Harry as a puppet."

"Ah, so that's the problem." Jareth said leaning backwards. "You don't approve me using a wizard to accomplish my goals. You think of me as a monster for using a child? My methods are a means to an end, no different than pruning weeds in order to let an orchid flourish."

"You did more than just pruning."

"Measure my crimes against what wizard-kind does to every other sentient beings, and I am a saint."

"Oh, so it's all for the Greater Good then? Why thank you for clarifying thatGellert."

"Your petty jokes are beneath you, Black."

"Then let's do something different. Imagine if you can being a small human child. A child treated with cruelty and violence for as long as you remember, to the point of actually believing that you deserve it."

"I know perfectly well all of Harry Potter's injuries."

"So am I, matter of fact I memorized his entire injury list. All sixteen pages. Why don't we go trough the list together and see which one remembers it better?"

Jareth didn't needed to see Ezekiel's eyes to see he wasn't kidding. Both of them began to recite the list of injuries and Jareth surprised himself by mispronouncing or even forgetting some of the injuries. Ezekiel was quickly to correct him and even informed what each and every one of those injuries were. By the time they finished Jareth was both exhausted and disgusted.

"Well, you did better than expected Jareth." Ezekiel said leaning backwards. "Tell me, what does this tells you?"

"Don't try to make me feel pity, Black."

"Quite the contrary, I expect you to realize the kind of person Harry is." He replied looking at the goblin's confused face, he continued. "Sixteen pages, filled to the brim with injuries he sustained. Both sides, at that. That means Harry has thirty-two pages worth of reasons to hate those who called themselves his 'family'. But you know what Harry said, when I offered retribution in his name?" Jareth shook his head intrigued. "He said no. Even after assuring him no-one would be able to trace it back to him, he still refused."

"Don't try to paint him as some sort of saint, Black. I tried to approach the boy several times to get his support for my kind, he rejected me every single time."

"You mean when you were with the Queen?" Ezekiel asked dryly to the surprised goblin. "Yes, Jareth i know about those meetings. Given the state in which I found Harry upon my return, I can't say I disagree with him."

"That boy refused every single offer I made to him. He's no different than all the other Lords, you included."

"Wait." Ezekiel raised his hand confused. "You approached him as a _Lord_? Pfff. Ha...HaHa...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" What. Could. You._Possibly_. Find. Funny?" Jareth asked enraged.

"You." Ezekiel said between chuckles. "You spectacular knob. Harry isn't a Lord, he doesn't know how to behave around regular people, let alone royalty. What did you do, offer him something?"

"He was _supposed_ to know." Jareth replied vehemently. "He was given a book and took lessons from his Queen herse-"

"What?" Ezekiel interrupted him coldy.

"The boy needed to be taught etiquette. Your Queen offered to.."

"Offered or ordered?"

"She can't order an Heir, Black. You know that already."

"Except Harry _isn't_ just an Heir, Jareth. By all means right now Harry Potter IS the House of Potter. There's no-one else with direct ties to him, everyone is a second or third cousin at best. So _when _the Queen asks him for something, it counts as a Royal Order for the magic that rules the Ancient and Most Noble Houses."

"That's impossible!"

"Harry just had to name the Queen for her command to activate. It almost choked him to death."

"I didn't knew...there was no possible way for me to know that!"

"I'll let you in another thing you didn't knew: you didn't had to offer Harry anything. He doesn't know anything about the magical society, if you had simply _asked_ for help instead of buying it, he would've helped you. In fact, I imagine that every time you offered whatever it was you offered, Harry said he didn't needed it. Am I right?"

"Yes." Jareth remembered. "He did."

"What he meant was that you didn't had to give him anything to get his help. He would've helped you for free because that's what he wants to do. You didn't had to offer anything to be worthy of his assistance. Do you think he gave his approval for the Potter's Apothecary because of the money?" Ezekiel laughed. "Harry hasn't even visited his own vault yet. He has no idea how much money he has and I very much doubt he cares. Not that I know either, me and my Law-Wizard have send request to meet with the Account Manager for the Potter's vault and have yet to receive a response."

"There's a reason for that..." Jareth said looking downwards.

"What reason?"

"The goblin who was in charge of that vault was in cahoots with Dumbledore." Jareth explained slowly.

"..."

"Thanks to the limitations imposed by the House of Potter none of the books or artifacts were removed, but during the time Dumbledore had access to the vault he removed almost all the gold in it."

"..."

"Black?" Jareth asked concerned seeing Ezekiel's dumbfounded, open-mouthed face. "Black, did you hear a word I just said?"

"A traitor? In Gringotts?"

"Yes." Jareth nodded. "As much as it pains me to admit it, not even my own subjects are immune to that wizard's temptation."

"HOW? I've done work for you in the past and never, ever, have I found one goblin willing to betray this bank."

"Well, he managed to get one of our youngest."

"And what happened to the traitor?"

"I'm almost done with him." Jareth said gesturing at the bones on the table. He quickly took a small silver-looking bell and rang it. "I must ask you for your silence while the shaman examines the scapes."

Ezekiel was too confused to respond when a door behind them opened. A small goblin wearing a long black robe that covered his face entered with solemn pace, carrying with him a large wooden stick with a human skull on top. The goblin walked right next to the king and began inspecting all the bones on his plate. Every rib and vertebrae was subject of a thorough inspection, the shaman separated some of the them that didn't seem to fit whatever criteria they had. Ezekiel's face didn't change from a stone facade, not even when Jareth took the already chewed bones and sucked their marrow. It didn't matter how advanced they were today or how civilized they claimed to be, goblins would be goblins. Just as wizards couldn't escape their very own nature, the goblins would too justify themselves in order to maintain those customs. And the Goblins claimed they haven't gotten anything from the humans, HA!

"I appreciate your patience." Jareth said once the shaman left carrying the tray of bones with him.

"What sort of punishment requires the King to eat the guilty?" Ezekiel asked curious. "I'd imagine they would've made his family eat him, at worst."

"His family did eat him." Jareth replied solemnly. "He was my son."

"Oh." What else could he say?

"The punishment takes several week, removing limbs and non essential organs. Matter of fact today is the last day of the punishment, both for him and for me. It marks me a failure as a parent and Goblin."

"Would you face any backlash from this?"

"No, I disinherited him decades ago. He was the middle child, managed to convince his youngest to involve himself in a high risk investment and planted leads to make him look like a criminal. My oldest son discovered this and reported it directly to me. He was removed from the family, at least in name. My youngest failed to produce a compelling defence and was sent to the surface level as a result. Haven't seen him in years"

"What was his name?"

"He has no name, all record of his existence has been removed. It'll be as if he had never been in the first place. Any mention of his existence will be punished by death"

"But you'll remember..."

"I'll _always_ remember him."

"So, how much gold does Harry has now?" Ezekiel asked shifting the conversation.

"His vault is being filled as we speak, but he shall need a new account manager."

"I see..." Ezekiel replied deep in thought. "How about your oldest?"

"He died a few years back." Jareth answered in a monotone voice. "A collapse in one of our new expansions."

"My deepest condolences." Ezekiel said.

"I appreciate it." Jareth said noticing Ezekiel was indeed sincere. "Pay no mind, I shall personally look for an account manager for Harry's account."

"Then, please excuse my boldness. How sure are you that your youngest was innocent?"

"Quite." Jareth replied harshly. "But the evidence he was able to provide was good enough just to spare his life and barely avoid exile. The law is the law, even for the son of a King."

"Then - and please keep in mind it's just a suggestion - why not name _him_ the account manager? I imagine he'll have learned his lesson by now. He might even be able to regain some honour if he performs well, I imagine. Although I'd have to insist for you to keep a close eye on him. You know, weekly meetings, that sort of thing."

"Highly controversial." Jareth said, looking fondly at Ezekiel for what he was trying to do. "But if that's your suggestion..."

"It is." Ezekiel replied nodding. "When do you think he'll be to take over?"

"We'll have him up to date with the Potter's account in no time, I assure you."

"Very well. By the way, what's his name? I imagine his title might've been removed but I'll have to call him something."

"Griphook." Jareth simply replied.

"Catchy, medieval. I like it."

"It was after one of our ancestors, Griphook The Orc Slayer."

Their conversation was cut again as the black robbed goblin entered the room again, this time sans the stick and carrying a large covered tray with both hands. The goblin slowly but surely placed the tray in front of and removed the cover silently, revealing a severed head. It was rather unsettling how despite not having any facial hair and apparently being boiled, one could easily see the terrified expression that had remained. Whatever he was called, his last seconds on this planet hadn't been pleasant. One reap what one's sow, as some say. The goblin left with the same slowness he entered the room and even after he left, Jareth spend some time examining the face in front of him.

"You know." Jareth finally said. "I had played this scenario in my mind plenty of times before, each time trying and failing to predict how'd I feel about this."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Disgusted." Jareth replied. "I gave him every opportunity, every choice and yet he always took the easiest route, consequences be damned. He broke both my and my first wife's heart time and time again, escaping his punishment by abusing the very system that provided for him. Now look at him. All he amounted was a decent meal." And with that Jareth removed the top of his skull and began dining on his brain.

Ezekiel remained silent as Jareth proceeded to devour his once child. He had to resort to his Occlumency for the most part. The chewing, slurping and cracking sound rose in volume to a rather disgusting level but by the time he was done Jareth simply cleansed himself with a napkin and ran the silver bell again. This time the shaman didn't need to make a thorough inspection, the head had been reduced to the bones and not even the teeth remained. The shaman simply nodded as he took the tray and left.

"Now, regarding the Potter vault." Jareth began once the door was closed. "We currently have no way to know where the money is. I imagine Dumbledore hide it away, he's powerful enough for that."

"And what about the rest of the contents?"

"Books, mostly." Jareth replied. "We're unable to read them, our own magic protects them from anyone not on the approval list. We have been able to move them around manually, opening them even."

"So even if Dumbledore couldn't moved them, he could've at least copied them." Ezekiel said scratching his chin.

"It is possible, yes. However, there's one book we know for a fact he wasn't able to read."

"Which one?"

"The Potter's grimoire."

"It's here?" Ezekiel asked surprised.

"Yes, as per agreed with the late Lord Potter. The book will remain in our possession until Harry is of age, at which point he'll have to come and claim it personally."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but why would the Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House keep his grimoire here?"

"Non taken." Jareth replied matter-of-factly. "It was a common policy during the War, in fact the only House that didn't do it was yours. I imagine our Dark Objects policy had something to do about it."

"Well, in that case Harry will just have to wait like everybody else."

"And... do you think you could set up a new meeting with Harry Potter?" Jareth asked anxiously. "I'd like to request his assistance properly this time."

"Honestly?" Ezekiel replied leaning back on his chair. "Harry is going through a lot right now. I can't imagine he'll be available for anybody for a long time. But rest assured, he's of a good heart. If he feels you're being treated unjustly, he'll help you."

"I see..." Jareth replied, letting the subject drop. For now. "And what of his proxy?"

"We're still looking for one. As you can imagine, our hands are full at the moment."

"You have no idea how much, Black."

"What do you mean?" Ezekiel asked tilting his head.

"That Queen of yours." Jareth replied. "She's out of her mind. She wanted to install an electrical grid in Diagon for crying out loud!"

"I figure somebody must've talked her out of that, given the fact the alley didn't blow up."

"Barely." Jareth replied exasperated. "I speak with her at least once per week and each time she grows in confidence, to the point of arrogance."

"Jareth, may I be honest for a bit?" Ezekiel asked leaning on the table.

"I imagine it's for the best."

"Thanks." Ezekiel replied happily before his face turned red in anger. "You have to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen. What the bloody hell were you thinking! That woman hasn't taken a single political decision in her _life_. She's an ornament at best, and you thought you'd be able to do what, exactly? Guide her? She and her entire family live in a realm so different from you, me and even the muggles that might as well be a different universe on its own. They are a bunch of inbred morons when it comes to what you and I call daily life and you're a King and I'm Lord Black for Morgana's sake! "

"I assumed she'd be interested in the lives of her subjects, to create new relations with other nations, even those she hadn't known before. In the end not even the threat of removing her vault worked."

"Of course it didn't." Ezekiel replied shaking his head in frustration. "She has her own money in the Muggle world, the muggles pay her every expense and even then she generates money of her own."

"I had to resort to threatening her to activate a fault line below London." Jareth confessed. "Otherwise she'd have ended up causing a new war between the magic creatures and the muggles."

"There's no fault line below London."

"No, but she doesn't know that."

"Fine." Ezekiel sighted. "I'll deal with her."

"Do it quickly." Jareth urged him. "Once Harry Potter assumes his rightful place, there's no telling of what she might do."

"That's assuming Harry chooses to be a wizard." Ezekiel replied. "She promised to let him choose."

"I'm afraid she has already made that choice for him." Jared said. "The way she and her son are talking about the future, one can see they want Harry Potter in the wizarding world no matter what. Even if he can't be one."

"So, I take it you've heard about Harry's... condition." Ezekiel noted.

"An inverted core? Yes, although it is the first time I've heard of such a thing. Tell me, do you think he'll be able to even hold a wand?"

"I don't know." Ezekiel admitted. "Right now my cousin is meeting with Ollivander as we speak. She's trying to see if a private meeting is possible."

"Is she reliable?" Jareth asked.

"She's one of the best professionals I've ever seen." Ezekiel replied proudly. "I'm sure she'll take this with the seriousness it deserves."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And then" Dora said taking another sip from her glass. "And then the man turns around and says 'You think that's a mess? You should see my dog!"

"Oh, dear." Ollivander said wiping a tear from his cheek. "My dear lady, I haven't laughed this had in YEARS!"

"Pff, you think that's funny? I've got twenty better stories than that. But, about Harry..."

"Yes, yes, bring the child whenever he's ready. Now even!"

"Great!" Dora replied happily. "But lets get another round, eh? Just for luck... then I'll fetch him and bring him back."

"Of course, of course!"

* * *

"I'll trust her with my life." Ezekiel continued.

"I'll take your word, Black. But what are you gonna do about your Queen?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that. I have an plan but the path I'll take to accomplish it might not be, let's say morally acceptable."

"By wizard standards or goblin ones?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well, in that case I should warn you: the Queen has officially recognized the Underground Kingdom as a separate nation, just like the rest of the countries around the globe. To attempt anything against her laws would be considered an act of war."

"In that case, you shall be please to know this doesn't require any illegal action." Ezekiel replied smiling.

"Very well then, let's hear this plan of yours. I must warn you, as long as the friendship between my kind and your House is, I cannot risk the safety of my people should the worst happen."

"Hear what I have to say first, your Majesty. If by the end you find yourself against it, you have my word I shall reconsider my approach."

"Very well, let's hear it."

* * *

"MOM!" Dora screamed as she opened the door.

"Nymphadora, what on earth are you doing!" Andromeda said jumping on her seat near Harry. "Are you trying to give me and Harry a heart-attack?"

"Sorry, sorry." Dora apologised at both of them. "I'm glad to see you alright Harry"

"Thanks." Harry replied, rising from the bed without help. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Andromeda said squinting her eyes in suspicion. "What's so important you had to ran like that?"

"Ollivander." Dora replied. "He agreed to meet Harry in private but we have to go now. Are you ready, Harry?"

"I'm fine... but shouldn't we wait for Ezekiel?"

"Agreed." Andromeda said.

"He's the one who asked me to meet him." Dora replied. "We really have to go now, I don't know how long he can keep his store like that and Zeke could take hours with the King."

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Andromeda asked at the boy.

"Okay, if it'll help me and Ezekiel said it... I'll go."

"Yes, he's not one to do things without thinking."

* * *

"You're completely out of your mind!" Jareth exclaimed, still unable to believe what he heard.

"Is it possible?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's inconceivable!"

"Is. It. Possible?" Ezekiel pressed on.

"I... I suppose so but... I anything goes wrong, and I mean _anything_, the consequences could be catastrophic. Not just for you, for England as a whole."

"But the Queen won't be able to stop it, wouldn't she?"

"No, not as far as I know." Jareth admitted. "It's quite a gray area."

"Then, do I have your approval? Or at the very least, your promise not to interfere..."

"She won't let this one go, Black." Jareth warned him. "She'll never forgive you for this."

"Oh, dear me." Ezekiel replied mockingly. "I wonder how I'll manage to sleep at night then."

"Fine." Jareth said throwing his hands in the air. "Have it your way, I promise you the Underground Kingdom won't interfere in your affairs."

"That's all I ask." Ezekiel replied getting up from his seat. "If that's all, then I shall take my leave. I'm grateful for this insight into your culture, quite the eye-opener."

"Wait!" Jareth replied, raising from his chair as well. "There's one thing I _must_ know!"

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked intrigued.

"What you did to me before, to take my soul out of my body..."

"Jareth." Ezekiel interrupted him "I'll be happy to answer your questions, but ask yourself this first. Do you _really_ want to know the answer?"

"No..." The king replied after some consideration. "No, I do not."

"Then my friend, I shall take my leave. May your fortune never end." Ezekiel said waving goodbye.

* * *

The air was cold when Ezekiel left Gringotts. The conversation had taken far longer than expected, some starts could be seen through the grey clouds and the moon had begun to peek shyly in the sky. He had been informed about Harry's improvement by Cohen, as well as his decision to leave accompanied by Dora and Andromeda to Ollivander's. He never doubted she'd get the job done and had quite a skip on his step as he walked towards the store.

Then the sound of an explosion resonated through the Alley as a tremor shook every structure on sight. Every window was broken as a shockwave threw everyone on their backs. Everyone but Ezekiel, who shrouded himself in the Black Magic as he ran towards the origin of the explosion.

Please, he begged to any force in the universe who might be listening. Please let them be fine, please let me be wrong.

But he wasn't wrong. And his heart fell as he turned around a corner and witnessed the destruction before him. The other stores had barely managed to stand but the one in the middle, the one whose sign was now embedded in the building across the street had spilled to the street, wands tossed and broken along the glasses. Ezekiel ran inside but never made it pass the door.

He stood at the the door threshold and whispered one word.

"No..."

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	43. Chapter 43

Edward Tonks wasn't an athletic man. He preferred books and calm afternoons. A cup of fresh grounded coffee with a bit of cinnamon if he truly wanted to enjoy himself. He was a scholar, a man who could run laps around the best Law-Wizards in Europe, and thanks to Ezekiel he had. If it weren't for the stress involved in the whole thing, he'd actually say he enjoyed it.

What Edward Tonks certainly wasn't, was a runner. Which was why he was a sweating, completely out of breath mess when he dashed through the hospital doors of Gringotts.

"Ted! Over here!"" He heard Ezekiel's voice calling him but he was too tired to turn. Ted felt Ezekiel's hand on his shoulder, his soothing voice calming him down.

"Ted, calm down. They are alive." Ezekiel said placing himself in front of his uncle. "Deep breaths, Ted."

"You-koff-" Ted failed to finish his sentence.

"Gather your breath, Ted." Ezekiel soothed him while he guided them to a nearby seat.

"What happened?" He was finally asked when he recovered his breath.

"There was an incident." Ezekiel sighted. "Something happened at Ollivander's."

"What. Happened?"

"I don't know." Ezekiel shook his head. "There was a tremor, I hear screams and by the time I got there..."

* * *

_The memory of the shop hit Ezekiel, taking his breath like a punch to the gut. There was no doubt Harry had been the origin of the incident. The room had been destroyed, not a single piece of furniture had been spared. Broken wands were spread across the floor. Pieces of broken glass filled the empty spaces along with debris from the collapsed ceiling. The scene spoke volumes of the violence that had taken place. The only place that was spared was the center almost as the center of a hurricane, where an unconscious Harry laid. _

_Dread filled every fiber of his being as Ezekiel looked around for Dora or Andi. The lack of blood stains nothing to ease his worries as for all he knew his they could be laying under the debris with their necks broken. Quickly rushing in to check on Harry, Ezekiel took out his wand and started casting spells around them. Three small mountains gave a dim silver glows but before he managed to check them a group of people barged into the room. Their response time should've been an immediate red flag for him but he was too distracted, too emotional. _

_The newly arrivals on the other hand were quite level headed. By the time Ezekiel tried to draw his wand eight different stunners had hit him on his head, both shoulders and chest. The impacts were all different, the one on the head threw it backwards with enough force to hurt his neck. The ones on the shoulders were harder, more concentrated and strong enough to force his limbs out of their sockets, leaving Harry's unconscious body on the floor. The ones on the chest were the more common kind, just to disable him. __By the time Ezekiel woke up he found Harry hadn't been moved, laying exactly where he had fallen. The mountains of rubble had been partially removed, at least enough to reveal the bodies beneath them. The Black Magic dispersed the fog blocking his sight revealing both Dora and Andi._

* * *

"And they just left them like that?" Ted asked between horrified and furious.

"They were clearly there for Ollivander. The man is perhaps the most famous and influential wand-maker of this century. He must have foreseen something like this might happen or maybe someone in the Ministry did. I managed to call for Gringotts Healers and they gave them the basic treatment before moving them here. But Ted, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"It's Andi."

"I-is she..." Ted.

"No." Ezekiel shook his head. "She's alive but her injuries are severe. They Goblins are going to put her on a healing chamber."

"What's that?"

"A medical facility with the power to heal. It also has a long-term stasis function that can be activated and maintained until healing is complete." Ezekiel replied tiredly. "She'll heal but it might take some time. Dora is already awake and speaking with her."

"They're awake?" Ted interrupted him.

"Yes." Ezekiel assured him. "They're both conscious. Andi is with a neck brace until they put her to sleep for her treatment."

"Is it safe?"

"Absolutely, but the chamber only works once you isolate the patient. Figured you might want to talk to her before her treatment." Ezekiel replied as he guided Ted towards one of the rooms.

Ezekiel waited outside in silence as Ted walked into the room to have what could very well be the last conversation they might had in a very long time. The seconds turned to minutes which turned into hours. He stood outside the corridor with the same calm as a guard dog.

"There you are." Dora's voice sounded besides him. Turning around Ezekiel could see she was sitting on a wheelchair.

"Are you supposed to be outside this right now?" Ezekiel asked raising an eyebrow.

"They gave me a couple a snacks, I'll be fine once I get a full meal."

"You need to rest, Dora."

"Not before I speak with you." Dora replied much to Ezekiel's surprise.

"Ted is right there with Andi." Ezekiel pointed at the room. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't." Dora replied serious. "Zeke, Harry can't have a wand. It's just too dangerous, we have no idea what might happen."

"But we do know what will happen if he doesn't."

"Ezekiel you weren't there." Dora replied "What he did in there..."

"Felt unnatural, wrong." Ezekiel continued asto he kneeling next to her and lowering his voice to a whisper. "I know. But if Cohen is right and we do nothing Harry's condition will worsen. Don't worry, I won't ask you to do anything else. From this point forward I'll handle everything concerning Harry's health and magic."

"And what if he does something to you again? Then what, wait a couple of months and start all over again?"

"I'm not saying there's no danger but-"

"You could die! Don't you get it?" Dora interrupted him but Ezekiel continued.

"I willnot die at the hands of a _Potter_, Dora."

"Could you please take this seriously and keep your precious pride in the back for a moment?"

"What do you want me to do? Hand him over to the Unspeakables?"

"NO!" Dora replied appalled. "Merlin, no."

"Then what, Mungo's? He'll be back in Dumbledore's hands in ten seconds or less. Listen, I know you're scared. I felt the same way too but Harry will need all the help I can give him if he wants to have any hope to improve."

"And what if he's hopeless? If he can't get better?"

"You heard the Healer, even if everything else fails Harry can stay with me."

"For the rest of his life?"

"I'll find a way to help him." Ezekiel replied confident. "You just focus on healing and relax. I'm not gonna ask any more favours in this regard, Harry is my problem now."

"And he might become everyone's problem if you keep lying to yourself that this is gonna have a happy ending."

"I'm no fooling myself, Dora. Harry is a unique case, hypothetically speaking things could go either way. We have a plan."

"You don't have an idea, it's a concept at best."

"As with all the new and unexpected cases. So far Cohen has been nothing but right and Harry's magic is only a problem when he loses control over it."

"It's not his magic, it's his _power_. Merlin, it's like a baby trying to control a truck."

"_I know_, I was there when he turned my house into a disaster flick. I'm not saying a wand will..."

"You were going to say 'magically', didn't you?" Dora teased him

"Shut up. The wand is just the first step, there's still a long road ahead of him. None of it will involve you, Ted or Dora."

"Isolating him also doesn't work!"

"I'm not going to isolate him, he'll go to school just like any other child. I gave him my word and my word is my bond."

"And what about the Crown, do you think they'll let you do whatever you want with him?"

"The Crown is inconsequential, don't worry about them. I have a plan."

"Zeke..." Dora warned him

"I. Have. A. Plan."

"You can't go against them. I know it, you know it and _they_ know it better than anyone."

"Rebelling against the Crown? Lèse-majesté?" Ezekiel replied looking at her with mocking horror before breaking into a laugh. "No, what I have in mind is far too different from what I usually do."

Their conversation was cut short when the door opened and Ted came out.

"Your mother wants to see you."

"Good, I'll check on Harry then." Ezekiel said raising to his feet.

"Both of you." Ted said as he walked away.

"I'll talk to her once she gets better..."

"Don't be a knob and wheel me into her room." Dora cut him off with a slap on his thigh.

Andromeda was lying on her hospital bed. She was currently wrapped as an egyptian mummy and thanks to Ezekiel's wealth, treated as royalty. This did nothing to hide the pain on both of her children as they saw the neck bracer and other devices used to keep her body in place.

"Why couldn't they just make like they did with Harry?" Dora asked.

"Harry is young." Ezekiel whispered. "His organs weren't too damaged thanks to his magic. If they even try to vanish a bone her muscles might tear. She's powerful but not enough to sustain herself to that level."

"She's also not deaf." Andromeda croaked.

"Mum, how are you?" Dora asked.

"All in all, pretty good actually."

"Is the medicine working? Do you feel any pain? I can talk to the Healers if you want." Ezekiel asked one question after another.

"Son, I have no idea what they gave me but I'm high as a fucking satellite." Andromeda replied smiling. "I need to talk to you two, it's about Harry."

"I was just telling Zeke about it." Dora said. "I think Harry shouldn't have a wand."

"No." Andromeda replied. "He must. And you two need to help him."

"Mum, don't you remember what he did? We almost died just being in the same room."

"And the only reason we didn't was because Harry managed to control himself." Andromeda replied. "I was closer to him than you or Ollivander, I saw Harry. It was just a moment but he managed to control his magic. It's the only reason we are alive. He needs to learn how to control himself before the Queen hears of this or he'll be under her thumb until the day he dies."

"I've already made plans on how to deal with that." Ezekiel said.

"Of course you did." Andromeda said proudly.

"But Ted and Dora don't need to do anything else. It'll be too dangerous for them."

"I already spoke with Ted." Andromeda replied. "He'll stay away when it comes to the magical stuff but he'll help any way he can."

"Mum!" Dora exclaimed.

"If the royal family learns of the power Harry wields they'll enslave him. They already use Ezekiel as their own weapon. If they find out about a more powerful wizard that's already under their control it'll be a matter of time before the power goes to their heads. Ezekiel knew what he was getting into, Harry is a sweet boy who needs all the love he can. And he doesn't heal like Ezekiel.

We've survived all this time, we thrived thanks to the lack of meddling from the Royals. They haven't ruled in centuries and they no longer know how. They are a disaster waiting to happen."

"Fine." Dora agreed. "I'll do what I can. Do you know how long it will take you to heal?"

"A few weeks, if everything goes as it should." Andromeda replied yawning. "One more thing, you need to... you need to..."

"Andi?" Ezekiel asked concerned.

"It's the meds." Andromeda explained trying to focus. "I'm going to... sleep for the whole thing. But... find...Ollivander...he... knows."

"We will." Dora said softly. "Don't worry Mum. You just get better."

"Ollivander...knows." Andromeda repeated before finally falling asleep.

A group of Healers and goblins entered the room as if waiting for their queue and promptly took the bed with them. One Healer briefly assured both of them Andromeda would receive the best care on and under the earth before leaving them alone.

"Well... I guess we're together in this again." Dora said looking at the door.

"You know you don't have to..."

"If you even try to tell me to break the promise I made to Mum." Dora interrupted him. "We're gonna test how much you can heal your testicles."

"Suit yourself." Ezekiel replied. "But what does Ollivander know?"

"Not much, really." Dora replied. "I only told him Harry was powerful enough to need a wand."

"Is that all he knows?" Ezekiel asked raising an eyebrow. "Did anything happened when you three were at his store?"

"Well..."

* * *

_"C'mon, hurry up!" Dora said slurring her words as she walked to Ollivander's._

_"Nymphadora wait a minute for Morgana's sake." Andromeda replied running behind her with Harry in hand._

_"What?" Dora finally turned around and waited for them to catch their breath. "He won't wait for too long."_

_"We can't run like you do, Dora." Harry said breathing heavily._

_"Wimps." Dora chuckled._

_"Nymphadora Tonks, you watch that tone and sober up right now or I'll walk right into the Ministry tomorrow with your baby pictures."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Dora said straightening up with a shiver. Her complexity changed back to a normal tone and her eyes focusing on her mother. "Done."_

_"Better." Andromeda said nodding. "Now, would I be wrong if I assume the man we're about to meet will be in a similar state as you?"_

_"Err..." Dora replied looking around to check the people in the Alley. "No, I don't think so."_

_"Nymphadora." Andromeda said annoyed._

_"He told me he had a purging potion, he'll be fine. Promise." Dora replied raising her hand._

_"This is a mistake." Andromeda shook her head._

_"No, listen. Harry needs this, the guy is willing to help. Everything is fine, you'll see." Dora said grabbing both Harry's and Andromeda's hands walking towards the shop._

_They found the lights still on and Dora __almost pushed them trough the door. The shop was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The inside was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Only the noise of an elderly man snoring loudly as he laid resting over a table in the back._

_"Garrick?" Dora shook the unconscious man. "Gar? I'm here with Harry, like I promised. Gary? GARY!"_

_"Wha-what?" The man jumped on his seat in surprise._

_Garrick Ollivander was an old man with pale silvery eyes and white skin. Andromeda would've explained to Harry how every child yearned for the opportunity to meet this man, h__ad it not been for the fact he reeked of alcohol._

_"Gary, it's Dora. Remember me?"_

_"Of courshe!" Ollivander slurred with a silly smile as he tried to rise from his seat. "I remember EVERYONE! Wait don't tell me, don't tell me. Thirteen, nonono, fourteen inches, yes?"_

_"Yeah, listen Gary we don't really have time." Dora tried to focus him but Ollivander continued._

_"Flexible!...Rowan and unicorn hair." The man finished with pride._

_"Bugger me, he actually got it right." Dora said surprised to her mother and Harry._

_"I hardly find any of this impressive, Nymphadora." Andromeda replied with little patience._

_"That's because you don't know how much he drank. I swear, we could hold a candle in front of him to see if his breath fires up."_

_"That's it, we're leaving." Andromeda said grabbing Harry by the hand._

_"No, wait!" Dora panicked turning to Ollivander. "Gary, where's the potion?"_

_"Potion?" Ollivander replied confused._

_"Yes, the purging potion. Remember you told me when I get here with Harry to give you the potion so you could work?"_

_"Work? YES, WORK!" Ollivander said with renewed vigor. "Mada'am, I'm afraid I'll have to ashk you to leave. I'm going to meet with a very important customer. The mosht imp-hick-importhant one!" He said pushing them towards the door. "I must be ready for Harry Potter!"_

_"Gary, I just brought you Harry Potter!"_

_"You did?" Ollivander blinked surprised as he inspected the group. "Oh, mister Potter of course! Allow me to apologize for my current state, I'll fix myself but first let me shake your hand."_

_"Gary that's not-"_

_"Oh my, what soft and firm hands you have mister Potter. You have the hands of a Healer if I say so myself."_

_"Actually." Andromeda replied dryly as she released her hand from his grip. "I'm a medi-witch but thanks anyway."_

_"Okay, Gary?" Dora asked grabbing Ollivander by the face. "I really need you to focus here, mate. The purging potion, where is it?"_

_"Potion?"_

_"Yes, potion. Where?"_

_As Dora guided Ollivander towards the back of his store, Andromeda turned towards Harry who was halfway between shocked and amused._

_"Harry, I think it'll be better if we leave now and try another day."_

_"But Dora said it was the best time to do it. We might not get another chance." Harry pleaded._

_"The man might be a genius but right now he can barely walk, let alone sell a wand."_

_"Please?" Harry begged._

_"...Okay, we'll wait until he finishes his potion. If by then he's not sober enough, we leave. Understood?"_

_"Okay, but what's a purging potion?" Harry asked curious._

_"It makes you-" Andromeda's explanation was interrupted by the loud sounds of Ollivander's barfing. "Vomit. You vomit any substance that's not supposed to be in your body and cleanses your system. It helps for poisonings mostly and given alcohol isn't good for you... You get the point."_

_"Oh, my apologies for my behavior before Madame Tonks." A pale looking Ollivander said walking out a few minutes later followed by a disgusted Dora. "Thirteen inches, Hawthorne and unicorn hair, unyielding."_

_"Correct." Andromeda replied. "And no need to apologize, sir. I know my daughter tends to forget not everyone can follow her on many occasions."_

_"I'm grateful for your understanding, madam." Ollivander said with a small bow before turning to Harry. "Now, mister Potter. Yes, I see what you mean. You young man are certainly powerful but there's something else, isn't it? My apologies, sir." He said looking at Harry's uncomfortable face. "I didn't mean to pry into your matters, I beg your pardon, sire."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Very well, given what I can see I most certainly think you need a wand. If you'd step in the middle of the room while I fetch my measuring tape, we'll be done in no time. "_

_Harry stood in the center of the room as Ollivander measured his arms, speaking to himself._

_"Very well, mister Potter." Ollivander said placing a wand on Harry's hand. "Twelve inches, maple." His explanation was cut short as the wand exploded into a dust. _

_"Harry!" Both Dora and Andromeda launched to check him._

_"I'm fine, it's just dust." Harry assured them._

_"Curious." Ollivander said as he studied Harry from different angles. "Very curious indeed."_

_"It's alright Harry, things like this happen all the time when you look for a wand." Dora assured him._

_"Really?"_

_"No, not at all." Ollivander replied behind him. "You, mister Potter are a very picky customer,. But don't worry, I know we'll find the perfect wand for you."_

_One after another, Ollivander continued to place one wand after another on Harry's hand. While some turned to dust, some of them exploded the boxes around him when he waved it around. Ollivander observed this phenomenon with an unreadable expression._

_"Too soft, nono. Perhaps... no, too bland. No, that one's too temperamental. Perhaps... nah, boring." Ollivander whispered, __tapping his chin as he spoke to himself._

_"Master Ollivander, I believe we might be wasting our time here. It's clear Harry isn't suited for a wand at the moment." Andromeda said._

_"No, no, he's certainly in need of one." Ollivander said waving his hand. "He just needs something...special. Yes, indeed." Nodding to himself, he quickly left them as he marched to a room on the back. He quickly returned carrying a brown box with great care. "This one. Try this one."_

_"Sir, I don't think another wand will work." Dora said. "We can pay for all the other ones but..."_

_"Please, let him try this one." Ollivander said. "Holly, eleven inches. Nice and supple. Phoenix core. Give it a try."_

_Mother and daughter covered her eyes to protect themselves from the latest cloud of dust but as much as they waited, they couldn't feel anything._

_"Harry, is everything alright?" Andromeda finally asked._

_"I'm fine, I feel... warm." Harry said excited._

_Andromeda and Dora uncovered her eyes as a current of warm air ran across the room. Harry was smiling at them while his new wand shined with a golden glow._

_"Well, mister Potter." Ollivander satisfied. "I believe we have found your wand."_

_"You think Ezekiel will like it?" Harry asked happy._

_"Harry, this isn't something Ezekiel can like or dislike. A wand is something personal for a witch or wizard." Dora explained._

_"Oh." Harry said._

_"But, yes he's gonna like it." Dora finished with a smile._

_Their glee was cut short as Harry's wand began emitting a small humming sound._

_"What's that sound?" Andromeda asked concerned._

_"I...have no idea." Ollivander replied as he approached to examine the wand._

_The humming noise began to rise in intensity and volume in waves. The more it grew, the more difficult became to breath and move._

_"Andi?" Harry asked scared._

_"Harry, please." Andromeda said gasping for air. "You need to calm down, okay?"_

_"I-I can't. Andi, help me. Please." Harry begged terrified as the humming became a roar and the building began to shake._

_Andromeda fell to the floor clutching her chest. Ollivander was frozen where he stood, unable to move an inch. Dora felt her bones tense as her body recognized it needed to be stronger in order to survive. Her muscles increased as she pushed herself towards Harry, dead set on removing the wand from his hand. By now the roaring on his hand had been eclipsed by the golden storm with white hot blazes which began pouring. Dora had barely managed to put a step when Harry screamed and everyone were shot backwards._

* * *

"And that's it?" Ezekiel asked.

"What else do you want, a dance scene?" Dora replied annoyed.

"Is there's anything else you might remember?"

"No." Dora shook her head. "Once Harry threw me like a ragdoll I lost consciousness. Next thing I know some Healer is casting spells on me."

"Right, I need to find Ollivander. If Andi is right and he says a word of what happened then I'm not sure how long it'll be before the Queen orders me to hand Harry over."

"Call the goblins, they might know where he is holed up."

"I will. Say, would you mind if I leave you with Harry while I'm dealing with all this?"

"Tell them to put me in the same room as he is." Dora replied.

"Will do, did they found your wand?"

"Everything is here." Dora replied patting the side of her wheelchair.

Ezekiel began wheeling Dora into Harry's room. Harry for his part was deep in sleep, exhausted after using his magic again.

"My Lord?" A goblin asked entering the room.

"Yes?"

"This letter has been delivered by a swan for Harry Potter but given his state..." The goblin said holding the letter in his hand to Ezekiel.

"I'll take it, thank you."

"Also Sire, His Majesty would like to let you know he has send a new set of clothes for 're being moved to your house as we speak. Don't worry, we have your measures. Of course, a new revolver will be waiting for you as well." The goblin said with a smile.

"Give the King my most sincere thanks." Ezekiel replied dryly. "Now, I'd like my cousin to be moved to this room. She'll keep Harry Potter company until his recovery."

"As you command, Sire." The goblin said quickly leaving the room.

"I really wanted to got to Savoy Street. Bastard knew it." Ezekiel muttered as he read the letter. "Well, ain't this a surprise."

"What?" Dora asked shifting on her chair.

"The Queen _demands_ Harry's presence at the Buckingham Palace."

"Isn't that nice?"

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Ezekiel asked concerned.

"As long as you keep paying for the meals, sure. How bad do you think it'll go at the palace?"

"What do you mean? They love me there!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Prince Charles asked with disgust.

"Meeting your mother, what else Charlie?" Ezekiel replied as he entered the throne room.

"I ordered Lord Potter to attend here, Black." The Queen said sternly. "Is there any reason why he chose to ignore my summon?"

"Your Highness." Ezekiel said bowing to her. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, as there isn't a Lord Potter yet."

"The boy has a responsibility towards the Crown." The Queen replied. "He is to learn his duties for when he assumes his rightful place in my court."

"I seem to recall, Your Grace, a promise you made to Harry Potter." Ezekiel replied. "You promised to wait for him to choose if he wished to be a part of the magical world or the Muggle one."

"That was before We learned of the suffering of the magical community. To think that in these day and age there wouldis be people without access to electricity or basic services is unacceptable."

"And does Your Majesty happens to know why?"

"Why, it's because they don't know better." Prince Charles replied. "The little lizard told us."

"I imagine the Goblin King won't be too happy if he learns the names you use to refer to him."

"That _creature_ is no king!" Charles replied angry. "Just because we indulge his delusion doesn't mean we acknowledge him and his so called 'kingdom'."

"Then I recommend you get your affair, sorry, _affairs_ in order. In case you haven't heard that '_creature'_ as you called him has the backup of every nation on the planet. Not to mention he can have his people rattle up the fault lines beneath the country and turn it into Atlantis."

"Can he really do it?" The Queen asked as she raised a hand to silence her son.

"The goblins have spent almost as much time underground as the dwarves. If they say they can do it, it's not bragging but a warning." Ezekiel replied serious. "Also, the Underground Kingdom is deep enough to be considered international territory and they've claimed it already. It is a recognized country in it's own right."

"I see." The Queen said nodding to herself but Ezekiel hadn't finished.

"Do you now? Because it seems to me you're severely misguided on where you_ actually_ stand on the world stage. They aren't just recognized by all the world, they are_ backed by them too_."

"That is enough, Black." The Queen silenced Ezekiel with a wave. "This still doesn't explain why_ you_ are here when I asked for Harry Potter."

"Except you didn't asked for him, Your Grace. You_ demanded_ him to come here."

"I'm not going to argue semantics with you, Black." The Queen replied as her goodwill began to vanish from her eyes.

"Yet that's what we're going to do, Your Grace." Ezekiel replied with an icily smile.

"That's enough of you, you arrogant..." Charles replied.

"Charles, enough!". The Queen interrupted him impatient. "Where are you going with this, Black?"

"You gave a Royal Command to a Harry, Your Grace. It almost killed him."

"That's absurd." The Queen scoffed. "I have given no commands to that child."

"You're the Queen, he's the last member of one of the most powerful aristocratic families on this country. _Any _command you give to him will be a Royal Command."

The room felt silent as the royals began to grasp the consequences of what Ezekiel had said.

"Is the body going to be okay?" Charles asked softly.

"He's in a magical hospital, they're taking care of his wounds." Ezekiel replied, as this wasn't a complete lie he'd be able to twist it enough for them to shut up for a bit.

"A magical hospital, you said?" The Queen asked curious. "Where is that?"

"Hidden, like all matters related to magic. Tell me, Your Grace, have you ever wondered_ why _wizards stay away of big cities?"

"Why, because they don't know better of course! When that crea- the Goblin King told me the things they teach in that so called_ school _of yours, it was clear to me those people were severely undereducated."

"While I agree with the latter, Madam." Ezekiel replied hiding his surprise. "That's not entirely true. May I?" Ezekiel asked pointing to a lamp over a table on one of the sides of the room. The Queen merely nodded with some interest as Ezekiel turned it on while avoiding to touch it as much as possible. Then without much ceremony, he picked it up. The lamp quickly fizzled before a popping noise was hear following smoke from it's lightbulbs. "As you can see, magic and electricity don't mix. That's why many of us don't live in big cities, but it doesn't mean we're cut off from any services. We have schools, hospitals and banks. Some of them are even better than the ones the Muggle world."

"Muggle?" The Queen asked.

"It's the way wizards call those who don't have magic." Ezekiel explained.

"Your kind has a name for _us_?" Charles asked in disbelief.

"The term is used for any human beings unable to wield magic, not just you." Ezekiel clarified.

"This is all quite interesting." The Queen noted. "It'll be one of the things you'll have to teach the newest batch of agents."

"Agents?" Ezekiel asked already fearing the answer.

"Yes, agents." The Queen replied. "One of the many things the Goblin King told us was of the countless Dark wizards inhabiting this country. That is beyond unacceptable."

"Stop." Ezekiel interrupted her. "Just. Stop."

"Excuse me?" The monarch replied surprised.

"You heard me, Elizabeth." Ezekiel replied to the increasingly shook of the royal family. "I don't know what you heard from the Goblin King, or what you_ choose_ to hear but you'll stop right now."

"You_ dare _to order us?" Charles replied with a chuckle.

"This isn't Disney, you idiot. Things aren't black and white. Dark wizards, for the most part, don't choose to be one. They are born this way."

"And so they stay." Charles replied furiously. "If they had any sort of decency, they'd stay away from people until they turn into something decent. Instead they cluster in that alley your family provided for them while you profit from their depravity."

"That alley is the only thing preventing the Dark part of the wizarding community from going insane. Or would you rather have a bunch of wizards specialized in offensive magic running around unchecked?" Ezekiel replied in a barely calm whisper. "And nobody in this room has anything to say about profiting from other people's sins."

"Lord Black, that's enough." The Queen cut Ezekiel off. "Charles, wait outside."

"What?" Charles replied surprised. "Mother, you can't."

"I can, I am." The Queen replied mater-of-factly. "Now leave us."

To his credit, the old prince managed to leave the room in a dignified manner as he gave a small bow to his mother, barely holding his anger and humiliation.

"Now that we have calmed down, Black." The Queen said once Charles closed the door leaving them alone. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I can or cannot do?"

"I'm the only one who has lived in the world you're thinking of ruling."

"Which is why your knowledge will be needed for the new force we'll be creating. The agents..."

"Witch hunters." Ezekiel interrupted. "Call them what they are."

"I cannot allow those who practice black magic running around as they please."

"Unless they are under your command, isn't it?"

"Lord Black." The Queen replied in a cold tone. "I've allowed your insolence far beyond what anybody would consider proper. Do. Not. Forget. Your. Place. This force you'll train will protect the people of both worlds, they'll ensure peace."

"Aurors." Ezekiel replied.

"What?"

"Those you're describing are Aurors. The police of the magical world. They enforce the policies of the Ministry of Magic. Aurors."

"I... haven't been aware such a thing existed." The Queen confessed.

"Tell me something, Your Highness. What exactly_ did _you hear when you met with the Goblin King all these months?"

"He spoke to me about so many things, people living almost in the Dark Ages. Darkness and Light, it seemed like something out of a novel." The Queen remembered.

"It ain't." Ezekiel replied. "This is the real world, with real people. If you start chasing people who you don't know just for their magic, you'll bring back an age of hatred which hasn't been seen in almost a decade."

"Which is why Harry Potter must be prepared for when he takes his rightful place!" The Queen said vigorously. "He will lead the magical world back into an age of peace as my right hand."

"Harry Potter is just a boy." Ezekiel replied. "A boy who has been neglected, hurt and victimized for as long as he remembers. He's not a pawn to use as you please!"

"He's of noble blood! The blood running trough his veins comes with great privileges and greater responsibilities!"

"Of which he has seen fuck all of the first, while getting his teeth kicked in by the latter."

"You'll behave like a member of this court, Black. I'll no longer tolerate your disrespect." The Queen said standing in front of Ezekiel.

"Except I'm not a member of your court, aren't I?" Ezekiel replied staring into her eyes trough his sunglasses. "I'm the one nobody talks about, unless the conversation is about how to kill someone or something."

"You, your father and all the previous Lords of that demented House swore fidelity towards the Crown as penance for the crime you committed." The Queen replied sternly. "You should thank the Lord for the mercy which was granted that day, on your knees every single morning and night."

"And how generous was 'The Lord' with you and your family, then." Ezekiel walked almost touching the Queen. "Who then gave you an edge over the rest of the countries and let you build an empire unlike any other seen in history. Truly that must've been an unprecedented act of kindness which raised himself and his descendants above mankind!"

"You're nothing but a murderous monster." The Queen said with contempt.

"_I'm_ the monster?" Ezekiel replied with mocking surprise. "Do you really think I would've gone to all those places, tracked down all those people and done all the things I did, if you hadn't pointed me at them?"

"Don't you dare to compare me to you, you soulless creature!"

"Compare us." Ezekiel laughed as he began pacing around the room. "We started this little trip together. Oh, yes I'm the muscle here. I break the bones, tear the flesh and shatter the spirits. I make no apology for it, I'm even proud of some of the things I've done. But never forget: you said yes. Everything I've done, everyone I've hurt, everything I've taken might've been done under the order of others but I wouldn't have moved a muscle without you approval."

"Those orders weren't written by me." The Queen denied it. "Whatever you've done it has nothing to do with me."

"Sure, you tell yourself that." Ezekiel nodded. "Leave Harry alone, Elizabeth. What happens between you and me is only about us. Harry is off the limits."

"You are in no position to threaten me, Black. I can take him from you with a Royal Command." The Queen replied confident.

"Absolutely." Ezekiel agreed. "But can you keep him? How would you hide him from those on my world, who wish to take him for their own ends? How would you hide him from the press? An orphan from a county you've never set a foot on, living with the royalty? I can't imagine one scenario where someone doesn't end up filtering it to the press. They'll eat you and your family alive, if the real Dark Wizards don't try to kill Harry and everyone here just to make a point."

"Then it's a good thing I have such a loyal _servant_, aren't I?" The Queen replied.

"Maybe, but nothing lasts forever." Ezekiel replied. "In the end it's all up to Harry. He knows this by the way, I made sure to tell him. This is your first and final warning, stop what you're planning with Harry or I'll stop you." Ezekiel threatened her.

"And you're so arrogant to believe I'll run with my tail between my legs just because you said so? _I own you_, Black."

"Any other being on or below this earth would've died." Ezekiel said in a low whisper but the Queen heard him as loud as if he had screamed it into her ears. "You get a warning. Do as you must, I'll do the same."

"My butler has your orders outside." The Queen said through her teeth. "Take them and leave."

"As you command, _Your Highness_." Ezekiel replied with an exaggerated bow.

The butler was already besides him once Ezekiel closed the door. This man, a different one from the one Ezekiel was used to see, carried a bulky envelope on a silver platter. Ezekiel's eyes widened a bit as examined it's contents, even giving a small whistle after reading some of the demands.

Ignoring the dirty looks he got from the servant, Ezekiel tucked the envelope on an internal pocket of his coat and parted to say his goodbyes at the Gringotts hospital.

Apparently, had a job to do.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Harry, you need to finish your meal." Dora said as one of the elves picked up the table.

"Do you think he'll call?" Harry asked concerned.

"We'll find out when we get home." Dora replied. "And we aren't going anywhere until you finish your meal."

She smiled to herself as Harry finished eating, making sure not even crumbs were left.

"Will the Lady be needing anything else?" Kreacher asked approaching the table.

"No, Kreacher. Once Harry finishes eating we'll go."

"It is quite a heavy meal, my Lady." The elf casually replied. "Wouldn't it be better if both of you stayed for the night?"

"I think it'd be better if you stick to the orders your master gave you, Kreacher." Dora replied annoyed. "Unless you want to disappoint him. Again."

"Kreacher apologizes, my Lady." The elf replied bowing nervously before turning around and disappearing.

Before Ezekiel's departure to wherever the Hell that horrible crone had sent him, he had left some very clear instructions. Apparently he had left those same instructions before he 'died' (Merlin, she still couldn't get her head around _that_). To say he was royally pissed off at his servants would've been an understatement to say the least. So this time the elves followed every single request as if their lives depended on it. Frankly speaking, they did.

It had been well over a month since Ezekiel had left. He and Dora discussed it and agreed that taking Harry with him was out of the picture, so he had half of his elves doing housework on her flat while the rest helped her father.

Her father, much to Dora's concern, had shut himself up in the house. The last time they had spoken he was levitating boxes filled with papers around the house.

Harry had tried to apologize for his latest outburst but Ted assured him it wasn't necessary. He even invited the two of them for dinner once, saying once he finished his project.

Whatever it was, Ted never told his daughter and Dora had to balance her life between Harry and her job. At least with the help of the elves it wasn't as hard as it should've been.

After Ezekiel left Harry's mood did a complete reversal but she didn't bought it for a second. He had dedicated himself fully to his studies, now his tutors and Mind-Healer had to come to her house instead of using the floo. One of the few disadvantages of being a wizard in an apartment building was the obvious lack of a fireplace. Still, at least the visitors were properly clothed unlike other wizards who thought they still lived in the Dark Ages.

Still, Ezekiel had made a point of having Harry spend one hour a day on his house to ensure his magic was reduced to an acceptable level. Dora would've stayed a couple of nights a week but in all honesty, the house just reeked of Dark Magic. She could handle being there for a couple of hours, sure but staying the night? That was a hard NO.

"Did you managed to use his wand?" Dora asked Harry, trying to get some conversation.

"I can't hold it too long." Harry admitted. "Every time I try to use my magic like you told me, the wand gets stronger."

Dora sighted, remembering the last of her cousin's bonkers plan.

_"You're leaving?" Harry asked anxious once Ezekiel told them the news. "Why?"_

_"I had a small argument with our beloved Queen." Ezekiel explained. "This is her way of reminding me where I stand on the chain of command."_

"_How long will you be gone?" Dora asked._

_"No clue. I'll try to make it in time for Christmas but she just gave me a to-do list longer than a fucking Leonard Cohen song." Ezekiel replied shrugging._

_"She did it because of me?" Harry asked with a guilty tone._

_"A bit, yeah." Ezekiel nodded. "But this one was coming for a long time."_

_"But-" Harry began but Ezekiel cut him off._

_"I'm perfectly capable of making myself hated by the wizarding community, Harry. No need to try and take all the credit for yourself."_

_"Is it dangerous?" Dora continued ignoring their conversation._

_"Not really, at least its not less dangerous than the usual things she wants. The only difference is the fact she finally knows what she's ordering. At least I hope so."_

_"And I'm guessing you aren't taking Harry with you." Dora nodded to herself. "I'll take him."_

_"Are you sure?" Ezekiel asked. "I'll have the elves help you, of course, but if it's too much..."_

_"Nonsense." She replied shaking her head. "We could use some time away from that old house, don't we Harry?"_

_"He'll still have to go into the house from time to time." Ezekiel reminded her. "The house is linked to my magic."_

_"Is it safe now?"_

_"Of course! Repaired it myself before meeting you. Are you okay with that, Harry?" Ezekiel asked turning to the boy._

_Harry doubted for a bit. His eyes jumped from Ezekiel to Dora looking for some sign of regret before finally, slowly, nodding._

_"Perfect!" Ezekiel said smiling. "Now before I leave, there's something I want you to do when you're at the house."_

_"What is it?" Both Harry and Dora asked intrigued._

_"I want you to try and control this." Ezekiel replied putting his wand in Harry's hand._

_Harry for his part had been utterly terrified of the piece of wood and had almost fallen from his bed, hadn't Ezekiel grabbed him at the last second._

_"Please." Harry begged. "I can't, I'll just do it all over again. Please."_

_"Harry, listen." Ezekiel replied. "This wand has a thunderbird core, remember?" Harry simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the piece of ebony. "This makes it a unique kind of wand and you know why? Because it'll fight you, every step of the way. It takes a huge amount of concentration to keep it controlled. The more magic you use, the more it'll fight back until it finally acknowledges you. Now please don't take it the wrong way, but this wand will never recognize you. It will fight you every single time you hold it"_

_"Then why do you want him to do it?" Dora asked confused._

_"Once Harry is in the house." Ezekiel explained. "Harry's magic will be consumed by the Black Magic, which is great but it might not do the trick. Having Harry's magic being absorbed by the Black Magic while fighting off my wand on the other hand..."_

_"Will deplete his core faster." Dora finished. "He'll do it, but it'll be safer for all of us if I take it for now before Harry blow us up to hell."_

_"Fair enough."_

"Don't worry about how long you can hold it." Dora replied. "Just try to use as much magic as possible. Remember, the important part is to..."

"To deplete my core." Harry finished monotonously. "I know."

They left the house without problems. If they did, Dora had a newly engraved gun and a wand to take her frustrations on whoever was stupid enough to cross her.

She had tried using Ezekiel's car but the bloody thing refused to open and not even magic could compel the vehicle to respond. It was almost as if that piece of metal with wheels responded to Ezekiel and only him.

So riding the bus back to her flat, Dora had plenty of time to think. Work had been running smoothly, if only for the fact she was a bit short on money since Ezekiel wasn't paying her lunches. She stole a quick look at Harry besides her, who was rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. The boy still attended meetings with the Queen, albeit far less than before. Dora wasn't allowed to put a foot on the palace's steps when she accompanied him. In retrospective this was for the best, she never had an opinion on the royals so witnessing Harry almost dying and hearing Ezekiel's explanation had left her both horrified and furious. Harry never spoke of what transpired during those meetings and she knew better than to ask.

She felt a small pressure on her right side, looking downwards she could see sleep had gotten the best of Harry. Taking a look around, Dora realized they were still several stops away from their destination and shifted the small body so his head would rest on her tight. So small, so brave, Dora thought brushing the hair from his face.

She knew Harry would need help, but they've been neglecting another part of his. Harry needed friends, kids of his own age. She didn't knew people with kids and neither her parents. Those who did had were either too old or in Hogwarts.

Still, there was another alternative.

* * *

" I don't think I should be here." Harry said as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"It's fine." Dora assured him for the tenth time. "Just keep the cap on."

Dora had gotten Harry some second hand clothes to travel unnoticed. Unlike with Ezekiel, whose mere presence meant the streets emptied and even some of the stores closed, Harry got to experience the chaos that was Diagon Alley on a Sunday. A sea of people ran across the streets, pushing each other just to make it to a corner.

She had made a point of dressing up Harry the exact opposite of what Ezekiel would have, meaning her mother would've given her a five hour lecture if she ever saw him. All the clothes Harry wore were ragged, from the green sneakers, the jeans - which fitted him unlike those beggar clothes he had the first time they met - to her Weird Sisters shirt she had lend him. An oversized jean jacket she found lying around the apartment for which she had no explanation but smelled clean enough and a Liverpool cap were the finishing touches. She hadn't changed much her clothing but the Caucasian woman had turned into a rail-thin, with short black hair, chinese woman.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked.

"I've already told you, it's a surprise." Dora replied.

The pair continued to walk against the flow of people almost like a salmon until they reached their destination. A rather small, two-story store with birdcages outside with a sign which read "Eeylops Owl Emporium".

"What is this place?" Harry asked confused.

"A coffee shop." Dora deadpanned. "What do you think it is? It's an owl shop! You're getting your first owl!"

"Really?" Harry's face lighted up.

"Yeah, now c'mon." Dora said opening the door. "Let's not keep those owls waiting."

The inside of the shop was rather small. A large piece of wood acted as a counter, preventing the passage to the interior of the store, where dozens of owls hooted to one another from within their cages.

"Welcome to the Eeylops Owl Emporium." A brunette teenage boy with a face full of pimples wearing a dark green apron greeted them with disinterest. "How can I help you?"

"Hello..." Dora said waiting.

"Brian." The teenager replied a bit annoyed

"Brian, great." Dora replied trying to be as civil as possible. "My godson Harry here wants to buy his first owl." She said gesturing Harry. "I've been told this if one wants a good owl this is the place to go, so here we are."

Brian gave her a confused look, studying their faces for a moment. Harry fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his jacket but Brian simply shrugged and lifted a part of the counter and apathetically gestured them to pass.

"Right then, we have grey owls, barn owls..."

"Pst, Dora." Harry whispered while the boy walked around without paying much attention to them. "Why did you gave him my name?"

"Look at the guy." Dora whispered back as she pointed at the sluggish 'boy' listening all the types of owls they had. "He's so dense that light bends around him. If this place caught fire he'll be a better fuel than the wood. Just remember, you're Harry. Just Harry."

"Okay." Harry whispered back.

"Err...excuse me?" Brian rudley asked from the other side of the store. "Do you mind?"

"Right there." Dora with a smile full of teeth. "Harry, let's go before I rip this guy's head off."

"Okay, well...I ain't going to repeat myself. What you see it's what you get." Brian said gesturing around him. "Pick one and pay up."

"We'll look around, Brian." Dora had to make a real effort not speak her mind. "I'll let you know when we found the right one."

The teenager gave them one last dirty look before moving back to the front desk puffing in annoyance.

"Best place my arse." Dora said under her breath. "So? Anybody here catches your eye?"

"I don't know." Harry replied looking around.

"Well, I say we take a look around and if you find one you like, we'll take it. If not then we look somewhere else and you don't tell anybody that I broke that little snot's ankle on my way out. Deal?"

"Deal." Harry said impressed.

They spent fifteen minutes checking the cages. Owls of any size and colour looked back at them, some happily, some indifferent and some tried to attack them. Harry timidly examined each and every one of them, fascinated over them. He finally stopped in front of a group of cages with fascination.

"So, anything you like?" Dora asked bored.

"There's an owl there." Harry said pointing at the group.

"Well, yes..." Dora replied. "It's an owl store, if it were a wolf we might have to be a bit concerned."

"No, _there_." Harry said pointing at the cages again. "Between them, there's another owl but I can't see it very well."

"Really?" Dora asked relieved that something broke her tedium. She leaned over and felt her eyes changing to better suit their new purpose. Indeed, surrounded by a large group of cages was a small cage with a small owl.

"Look at that..." Dora frowned trying to get a better look but the other owls blocked her view. "I think it's a grey one. Hey Brian?" She called the clerk who was currently sitting at the front. "BRIAN!" She repeated, ignoring the raffled noises and hoots the birds gave but the teenager didn't flinch.

"I think he is asleep" Harry said trying to get a look at his face.

"I think he's an arse." Dora replied annoyed. "Don't tell Ezekiel I cursed in front of you. Or my Mom." Dora replied as she moved the cages away. "There we go."

The owl was small, tiny and filthy. Neither of them could really tell what its type but judging by what little they could see, the bird had white plumage.

"You got a good eyes, mister Potter." Dora said joking. "I barely noticed the little thing."

"I think it's hungry." Harry said looking concerned at the bird. "Is a girl or a boy?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea." Dora admitted. "And I sincerely doubt the missing link over there knows either. Hold on a minute." Dora waved her wand and the dirt disappeared from the owl, showing its snow-white feathers, which contrasted beautifully with the bird's amber eyes.

"She's beautiful." Harry said enchanted by the owl.

"You like it?" Dora smiled as Harry nodded happily. "Alright, then let's talk with Brian and see how much this guy costs."

The pair made their way back to the front, where the teenager in charge could be seen dozing off with his head on his hand. Dora tried to politely shake him a bit to wake him not to avail. She then opted for the far less polite but extremely effective way of kicking the chair Brian was sitting on. The force of the kick was enough to pull the chair from under the unconscious boy's body and tossed it a few feet away. The teenager panicked as he suddenly hit the floor with a loud _TUD!. _

"Hey Brian." Dora said in a icily, sweet tone which clashed with the angry look she was giving the teen. "Harry found his owl. How much?"

"Are you_ insane_!?" Brian asked furious from the floor.

"The bird, how much?" Dora replied towering over him.

"Wha-I don't know! I've never seen that owl before!"

"You work here." Dora replied. "You see this birds every day. I'd like to imagine you sometimes feed them. And you're tellingme that in all that time you didn't see this owl _once_?" Brian shook his head nervously. "You're officially the worst employee. Ever. Fine, if you had to give this bird a price, what would it be?"

"I dunno." Brian said getting up and examining the bird. "Ten sickles?"

"_Ten_?" Dora said with her hands on her hips.

"SIX!" The boy quickly corrected himself. "Six sickles."

"Okay, six sounds better." Dora nodded as she looked through her pockets for the money. "And I want some owl food given the appalling service we've received."

While the boy ran to fetch the food for the owl, Dora turned to Harry. He was currently holding the birdcage with both hands, yet his eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"Harry?" Dora asked confused. "Everything alright?"

"Can't you hear them?" Harry asked still looking upward.

"Them?" Dora replied confused as she focused her hearing, only to hear Brian's frenetic pacing. "Harry, the only one up there is that guy Brian."

"No, there's more people there." Harry replied. "And they are crying."

Under normal circumstances Dora would've dismissed such claims if they came from an eight year old. Given that Harry wasn't a normal eight year old, Dora decided to heed to his word.

"Alright, I'm going to take a look upstairs." Dora said drawing her gun. "I want you to stay with the owl here, understand?"

Harry's only response was a quick node. Dora took out her wand and sealed the door so nobody else could enter or leave the store and walked to the back of the building, where a set of stairs led her to the upper floor. As she climbed the stairs, she had adjusted her hearing to drown the sound of the hoots and the flapping of their wings.

Dora would never admit it to anyone, but she simply_ loved_ this part. How her footsteps disappeared. How every muscle on her body relaxed, right until it was time to pounce at her unsuspecting targets. She had lost count of how many times her instructor at the academy had told her to wipe the grin out of her face, but could you blame her? She felt invincible.

Whatever came after her, she knew she could beat. No, no beat. _Break._

She was superior. Faster. Stronger. Better. She was a _queen_. And darling, she could rock a crown.

The kid, Brian, never had a chance. She had marched to the top without making a single sound. While he was running around in panic to get her items, Dora managed to tail him like his own shadow.

Then, she left a board on the floor crack a bit, just enough to get the teenager's attention. Brian had barely managed to turn around before Dora grabbed him by one of his arms, turned to face the other direction and pulled him over her shoulder. Brian had landed like a bag of bricks and the next thing he knew he had Dora's wand firmly pressing onto his neck.

She didn't had to let him know she was there, she just wanted to. To see that little moment of panic before they realized the hopelessness of their situation. It sent an electric feeling trough her, an incomparable sensation. Like sex but with a winner.

"Hello, Brian. What you got here?"

"AH!" Brian shrieked. "I was just getting your food, I promise!"

"Reeeally?" Dora asked. "And what else do you have here?"

"Nothing!" The terrified teenager replied. "This is where we keep the food, that's it!"

A quick look around seemed to confirm Brian's words. The second floor had no walls diving it. Except for a few posts to hold the ceiling, all one could see were some birdcages, a few bags filled with what looked like insects if the logo on them was anything to go by and a couple of small boxes filled with rodents. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing out of place.

Her mentor at the academy had a saying for situations like this. 'If everything looks as it should and nothing is out of place, something's up." Granted, Mad-Eye Moody was never a man of poetry but when he was right, he was right.

Dora petrified Brian and took his wand out of his pocket. One could never take enough precautions, as Moody often said. Once she dealt with him, Dora began to pace around the floor. She couldn't use her tact to sense any magic, being in the Alley meant every inch of it was vibrating with it. So, forced to use the usual and therefore slower methods, she combed the floor. Unsurprisingly nothing came up but she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind of something not adding up.

Opting for a simpler approach, Dora walked downstairs and pressed her back against the wall further away from the door. She ignored Harry's questions as she began to count her steps until she reached the front. Once she was done, she repeated the same process to count the width of the store.

Repeating the number of steps in her head, Dora instructed Harry to remain below as she ran back upstairs. She then began to do the same counting she had done on the floor below, except this time she repeated the same process as if it were a grid. The second floor was exactly the same amount of steps regarding the length, no surprises there. It was the width were Dora found herself having issues with it.

"Harry, come up here!" Dora called.

"Yes?" Harry replied shaking once he saw the still petrified body of Brian.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. I need you to stand over there." Dora said pointing next to a bunch of bags. "I'm having some problems here, usually I'd have Zeke give me a hand but since he's not here..."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked trying to hide his shaking knees.

"It's fine, nothing dangerous." Dora assured him. "First of all, can you still hear the crying?" Harry nodded in response.

"Okay, can you tell me _where_ are the crying is coming from?" This time Harry looked around unsure before shaking his head.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm going to walk from one side of the room to the other and I'm going to count the steps out loud. I need you to let me know if I miss a number or if I do something weird, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

Dora began walking again, counting out loud as she promised. She managed to cover most of the ground, walking over a few boxes and bags before Harry stopped her.

"Dora, you're slurring." Harry informed her.

"Where?" Dora asked. "Point me exactly where I began slurring my words."

"When you started walking over there." Harry pointed to a small mountain of bags piled near one of the walls.

"Thanks, Harry. Please go wait downstairs again."

"There are people downstairs trying to enter the store." Harry replied taking his cap off and the scratched his head uncomfortable. "They keep trying to take a look inside."

"Okay, fine." Dora sighted. "But if I tell you to run, you call the elves and have them apparate you back home. Understood? Good. Now find somewhere to hide behind while I check this."

Dora didn't wait for an answer and took out her wand. The pile of bags began to glow once she began casting her best revealing spells and with a flick of her wand, the bags began to levitate away revealing one large crate beneath them. A very large, covered in holes, crate.

"Harry, go to the house." Dora ordered.

"But-"

"Kreacher!" Dora called to the air and as soon as the name left her lips, the elf in question appeared disguised as a regular elf. "Take Harry back to the house, NOW."

The elf sensed the urgency in her words and not wasting time bowing to her, Kreacher took Harry's hand and vanished. Now that Harry was safe, Dora turned on her heels and walked back where Brian still laid immobilized. She took him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him until he laid face down on top of the crate. A wave of her wand and the teenager deflated as his body regained movement.

"What's in the crate, Brian?" Dora asked holding his head against it.

"I don't know." Brian replied terrified.

Lie, Dora thought as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Can you see this, Brian?" Dora said tossing her Auror badge right in front of Brian's eyes. "I'm and Auror and I _know_ you're lying, so you better tell me right now what's in the crate. Trust me, whatever is in there, you'll want my report to say you gave your full cooperation."

"I don't know, really!" Brian begged. "The owner just brought it on night and told me to hide it. He said I just needed to drop some meat trough one of the holes!"

"You mean the holes you covered with those bags?"

"Yes!"

"Fucking hell, you really are a thick one, aren't ya?" Dora replied frustrated. "Open it."

"What?" Brian asked turning his head to see her.

"You heard me." Dora replied summoning back her badge. "Open it."

"I need my wand."

"No, no wand." Dora replied taking a few steps back. "Now open the crate before I really start losing my patience."

Brian struggled with the lid for a few moments. His arms shook as he barely managed to open the crate and Dora approached enough to take a peek to see... snakes.

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Where's the people?" Dora asked out loud.

"What people?" Brian replied confused. "This is it."

"No." Dora shook her head, her wand trained on Brian. "There's someone else here. People. The boy who came with me heard them."

"I don't know what that little sh-he heard." Brian quickly corrected himself when Dora's wand lighted up. "There's no-one here."

"If you're lying to, so help me god." Dora threatened him but Brian repeated again that the only thing in the crate were those snakes.

No, Dora noticed. There weren't snakes on that box. It was just one snake. Singular. One two-headed snake. No, she was wrong again. The snake, whatever species it was, seemed to had at some point three heads. She could tell because the third head was lying against a side of the crate while the main body was seemingly bleeding out from a stomp.

"Dora!" Harry's voice sounded from behind startling her.

Dora turned around for just a second but it was enough for Brian to try and jump at her. Try being the operative word.

She was a Metamorphmagus, if she needed to see in the dark her eyes would adapt. If she needed to breath underwater, she'd get gills.

Needed to be faster than a skinny teenager? She didn't even break a sweat.

Brian hadn't taken half a step before Dora turned around, her wand already making the necessary moves, only to find himself tied up in a steel-like rope.

"Harry what the hell? I told you to go back to the house!" Dora turned around to find Harry standing in the middle of the room, still holding Kreacher's hand. They were accompanied with the rest of Ezekiel's elves, all disguised as normal elves minus the dangerous light in their eyes.

"Bu-"

"But nothing!" Dora interrupted him. "You could've been hurt! And _you._" Dora turned to face the elf. "I don't know what Ezekiel is gonna do to you but if he doesn't strangle you, _I _will."

"Lady Tonks ordered Kreacher to bring Master Harry back to the house. Kreacher obeyed." The elf replied. "Master Harry asked to bring him back to help Lady Tonks. Kreacher gathered the elves of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Oh, you little motherfuc-!"

"They were screaming!" Harry tried to explain. "I thought he was gonna hurt you!"

"You thought_ this _waste of space was gonna hurt me?" Dora asked a bit insulted. "Have you not been paying attention, Harry?"

"But they were screaming about the babies and-!"

"Harry stop, there's nobody screaming here. It's just a weird snake."

"But they're crying!" Harry replied. "Can't you hear them? They say their babies are gone."

They said... NO, Dora thought. Not this, not now.

"Harry... you can understand what they're saying?" Dora asked slowly.

"Yes?" Harry replied unsure.

Fuck. Fuck, fucking, fuck. How could this get any worse?

"You're Harry Potter..." Brian struggled to say from the floor.

Harry unconsciously reached for his cap but realized he must had left it back at the house and all Dora could think of was..

**_Fuck her life._**

"Harry Potter can talk to snakes. This is brilliant, wait until people know about it." Brian said smiling. A smile that didn't lasted as Dora lifted him by the neck and slammed him into a bunch of bags with one hand. She needed to take care of this.

Fast.

"You're not gonna say a damn thing, understand?"

"You mean when you call the other Aurors?" Brian replied grinning. "I'm going to say it, sing it, scream it as loud as I can! Unless..."

"You're not getting out of this." Dora shook her head.

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" Brian replied smug. "Either you let me go or I'll tell everyone that the Boy Who Lived is nothing but a filthy snake speaker. Your choice,_ sweetheart_."

Dora could hear Harry gasping in surprise. She felt her face heat up in rage and had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from doing something she wasn't sure she'd regret. Her body was turning back into her original form, she knew it began when her prey's eyes widened and it had nothing to do with the pressure on his neck.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she did something not even her expected.

Dora smiled.

"Nah, I'll rather see you roth in jail." She said.

"Are you stupid?" Brian asked shocked. "I'll talk, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Dora interrupted in a playful tone. "But then again, that's all _you_ can do. Wanna know what_ I'm_ gonna do?" She asked innocently. "I'm going to bury you under so many charges, nobody is going to want to talk with you."

"You can't do that." Brian panicked. "Aurors can't make up charges, you took an Oath!"

"And who said anything about me fabricating charges?" Dora tilted her head. "It's not going to be about the quality, but the quantity. Rest assured, trafficking with illegal animals - like that snake over there, I imagine - is _definitely_ going to be at the top of the list. With other things like resisting arrest and trying to attack an Auror.

Then I'm going to have a team make a full swipe of this place and every single thing that isn't up to regulation is getting added to the list. By that point I imagine it will be long enough to split it in volumes.

Ever heard people saying the shit rolls downhill? Well, this time is gonna slide and you're going to be the sled. Head first, mouth wide open. And just so you know, this mountain of shit is bigger than the Everest.

So, you have two choices: you take an Oath, right here and now. You swear not to say a word of this and then you turn yourself over. Option two: you take your chances at the Auror department."

"Y-you do-on't sc-care mmme." Brian whimpered.

"Of course you shouldn't fear me, I'm an Auror! I'm simply doing my job, for Merlin's beard." Dora replied laughing. "But do you know who you should_ really_ fear. Not me, not him certainly." She said pointing at Harry. "You know who?"

Brian's body was shaking so much, Dora didn't wait for a response.

"Ezekiel Black. You heard of him? _Lord_ Ezekiel Black . Did you know he's Harry Potter's Magical Guardian?" The look of utter dread on Brian's face told her he didn't. "Did you hear about Surrey? That was him annoyed. I don't think you can fathom what he'll do, when he finds out that a little nobody from an owl store threatened the boy who's under his protection."

All color had left Brian's face. After many years with Dora had learned a couple of things:

1 - Don't speak ill of Queen or, Morgana forbids, Freddie Mercury in a ten mile radius of Ezekiel Black. He'll talk your head off for hours about how they are the best band ever.

2 - If someone ask you something, you give them the minimum. If they want anything more, they can talk to your Law-Wizard first.

3 - Get a great Law-Wizard. (Parents don't usually charge their daughters. They do occasionally yell.)

4 - If you're going to torture someone, don't bother planning any complicated mind games. Left them guessing enough, let people to their own devices and they'll create their own hell. That way, you can take the rest of the day off and do something actually productive.

"Now, I'm going to let you go." Dora said putting Brian's wand besides him. "And you can choose what you're going to do. No pressure, it's just your life."

"Dora, what about the baby?" Harry asked.

"What baby?" Dora asked turning to Harry. "Right, the snake. Brian, before I let you go, how did you or your boss planned to take care of the snake's babies?"

"She says it's an egg." Harry replied behind her.

"Thank you, Harry. How did you planned to take care of the egg?"

"There's a box with runes on the side." Brian cried. "You put the eggs there and then your magic. The box does the rest."

"Thanks." Dora said vanishing the ropes binding him.

Not bothering with him, Dora started looking for a rune covered box while Brian had a quiet breakdown.

"Found it!" Dora called Harry after checking what felt all the boxes in the floor. "Wanna put the egg in, Harry?"

Harry reached at the bottom of the crate, making a hissing sound, similar to that of a snake. The snake, or snakes, for their part, hissed back at Harry. Dora had no way of understanding what they were saying but couldn't help to feel sorry for the reptile.

"Just one egg?" Dora asked looking at a small group of eggs Harry hadn't touched.

"She says it's the only one that has life in it." Harry replied sadly.

"I'm sure we'll find her a good place, Harry." Dora said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"LISTEN UP!" Brian yelled pointing his wand at them.

"Brian." Dora said calm. "I'm trying to console Harry here. You try to interrupt us again and I'll break each an every bone in your body. In alphabetical order."

"I...err, told her I'd take care of her baby." Harry said unsure.

"Oh... did she had a name?" Dora asked.

"No, snakes don't have names. Can I keep it?" Harry asked holding the box.

"Well, sure." Dora nodded. "The thing is, Harry, magical snakes are Dark creatures. If you want to keep it, you're gonna have to do it on _Ezekiel's_ place."

"But what about the magic?"

"Harry, that house is the darkest place in all Britain! You want that snake to grow up big and strong, you left it in Ezekiel's place. Trust me, it's the best. Now, Brian." Dora turned annoyed. "What's it going to be?"

"I'll turn myself in." The defeated teen replied. "I'll give the Oath."

"Terrific, but get our owl food first." Dora deadpanned. "And, Brian?"

"Yes?" He replied dejected.

"Don't ever call me fucking _sweetheart_ again."

* * *

"Let me see if I get this right..." Ted running his hands through his face.

"Dad..." Dora said.

"No, no, really." Ted interrupted her. "Let me hear again how you went to buy Harry his first owl - a really sweet gesture - to threaten a boy to turn himself and his employers over animal trafficking."

"Which isn't a bad thing when you think about it..."

"Cohersion, assault, want me to keep going or would you rather get a chair? Because the list of things is going to be a mile long." Ted replied exasperated.

"Look, Dad." Tore defended herself. "It wasn't in my plans to crack a trafficking network, okay? But, hey, at least now I'm in a task force with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That's not bad, eh?"

"How about the illegal snake egg?" Ted replied. "Was _that_ on the plans or did you just winged that part?"

Dora groaned as she sat on one of the chairs in the living room of her parents house. The one time she called her dad on the phone just hoping to leave a voicemail and he picked up at the first ring.

"Nymphadora, I expected this sort of thing from Ezekiel but you? You're supposed to be the responsible one!"

"Me, really?" Dora asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've lowered my expectations after both of your teenage years." Ted replied.

"That's not fair, Zeke studied abroad. You didn't really suffer him." Dora squirmed under Ted's stern look. "Just saying."

"Now, we have a problem." Ted said. "What are you doing with the egg?"

"Harry is keeping it at Ezekiel's place. That box I took-"

"Took?"

"Borrowed." Dora corrected herself. "With every intention of destroying it once the lizard is born."

"Snake."

"Right." Dora nodded. "But Dad, really, what was I supposed to do? Let a brat tell the world that Harry is...you know, a parsel-speaker?"

"I expected you to talk with me, Nymphadora. Not to lower yourself to Ezekiel's level of irresponsibility!"

"The snake is at Ezekiel's place, which cannot be found unless you're invited to it. Harry is happy, he has something else to do besides studying and with Hedwig there-"

"Who the hell is Hedwig?" Ted asked confused.

"The owl." Dora replied. "The name was on her cage. Anyway, he has someone else beside two people too old to be his friends but not enough to be his parents and-"

"Finish that sentence and you're grounded."

"You can't ground me!" Dora replied standing up. "I'm an Auror of the Ministry o-"

"Sit down, Nymphadora."

"Yes, sir." Dora said sitting back down.

"Obviously we can tell Harry to give the egg back, at this point he stopped being a good-willed kind and became a criminal himself." Ted said. "Are you going to report him?"

"No." Dora replied. "I put him as an anonymous source in my report, we let informants get away with a few small things all the time as long as they deliver."

"An exotic creature makes the 'small things' list?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean." Dora squirmed in her seat. "It's only this big" She said making an approximate gesture with her thumb and index of how big the egg was.

"Nymphadora, that snake will have to go eventually. Have you spoken with Ezekiel?"

"No, haven't heard from him in over a month now. And even if I did, what am I supposed to tell him? Has he said anything to you, a phone call or letter?"

"He left weeks ago and left me with all of the documentation from the House of Potter to look through with Gringotts."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Dora asked curious.

"For Harry." Ted replied. "He knew if he ever had to ask for anything Harry might need down the line, money would only get him so far. Given what Harry did with a wand, he wasn't wrong."

"Is it much?"

"It's hell." Ted sighted sitting down in front of her. "The Potters were one of the most well connected wizard families in England even before they became a Noble House. After that it became worst. I have literally mountains of documents waiting for me at Gringotts and even though they lent me a team of Law-Wizards I haven't make it through half of them."

"That bad?"

"If I see another trade agreement, I'm going to lose it." Ted replied.

"Well, if it means anything, I bet Ezekiel is having a really crappy time wherever he is..." Dora offered.

"Nah," Ted sighted in defeat. "He probably managed to find himself a five star hotel and it's getting a massage somewhere."

* * *

Russia - Mirny

A truck stopped next to a giant open mine followed by a high class red sports car. Troops began descending in fast fashion until at last, Ezekiel was thrown headfirst into the cold, hard ground.

"Mister Black." A blonde man in a business suit greeted Ezekiel. "How nice of you to finally join me."

"Yeah." Ezekiel groaned as the soldiers lifted him from the ground. He cleaned the blood from his face as he placed his shattered sunglasses back in place and replied. "You know us brits, always polite."

"A commendable quality, yet I'm in need of another trait at the time." The man in a suit smiled.

"You want me to kill someone or something." Ezekiel said shaking off the guards holding him. "Listen, I've been flown around the globe, passed around like a communal wank socket for weeks now. I'm a bit more hungry than I'm used to, my clothes aren't clean and I haven't had a good night sleep in weeks. Do you think we could -Hugh!" Ezekiel lost his footing when one of the soldiers hit him in his stomach.

"Mister Black, you've been lent to us by your government. Like one does with a pen, an object. I don't care what you need, only what you will do for me." The man in a suit said.

"- _koff _\- Fine - _koff_ \- who or what you want dead?" Ezekiel asked from the ground.

"That's unknown at the moment." The man in a suit replied. "This is a diamond mine, you see. We are trying to turn it into an open mine, yet a few days ago something began eating my workers. It got to the point where they refused to go down anymore, no matter how much we encourage them."

"You mean threatened with death, rape and torture, right?" Ezekiel's answer was a new hit on his stomach. "Motherf -_ugh_\- same spot. Fine, I need something to burn and a knife."

"I'm sure your jacket will suffice." The man in a suit replied, he turned to one of his soldiers who tossed a knife at him. "They'll provide you with some fuel."

Ezekiel threw his jacket near the entrance to the mine and started throwing gasoline at it. Once the cloth was soaked enough in gasoline, he extended his open left hand over it. Smoke began appearing and a few moments later a small fire started. Ezekiel then took out the knife he had been given with his right hand and made a small cut on his left thumb. Small drops of blood began to fall into the fire, stroking it as if it were gasoline to the point where the fire had turned from a small bonfire to a raging column, contained only by his magic.

Dropping the knife, Ezekiel kneeled in front of it with both hands extended. He let his head hang near his chest as he whispered in a language nobody would've understood, nor would they wanted to. That would've been the first warning flag of things to come but the soldiers had decided to let him walk all the way to the entrance of the mine and observe him through binoculars or a rifle's sight from a few yards away.

Ezekiel's tone began to lower as he kept his arms firmly over the fire, it's flames licking his limbs. The more his tone lowered, the faster his voice found its way to the soldiers ears. What had started as a distracting whisper turned into a incessant murmur, one whose words they couldn't understand yet it drilled into the very core of their sanity. The men began to fall to their knees. Some dropped their guns and covered their ears attempting to silence the madness in vain. A few tried to raise their guns and shoot him but none of them managed to hit their mark. On the other side, the man in a suit who played the part of host to Ezekiel started to smash his head against the ground, the pain becoming too much to handle.

Eventually the fire died down and with it, Ezekiel's spell disappeared. A quick look behind confirmed most of the soldiers had survived, much to his surprise. He remained kneeled near the smoldering remains, where he leaned over and began inhaling the fumes in deep breaths.

The soldiers for their part, had started helping each other to get back on their feet. Each and every one of them trained their sights on his kneeling figure.

"SHOOT HIM!" The man in a suit barked at the soldiers. "I WANT HIM DEAD! SHOOT HIM! NOW!"

The men readied their weapons, unaware that a few yards away, Ezekiel Black was doing the same. Still leaning over the fuming ground, his back turned so they couldn't see what he was doing, Ezekiel inhaled one last time. He then used both of his hands to cover his mouth and nose. It didn't took long, especially considering his lungs were filled with more carbon dioxide than oxygen for him to need to breath again but Ezekiel forced himself not to. His body began shivering, although the cause had little to do with the unforgiven weather.

Had somebody being with him, they would've noticed his sunglasses had fallen from his face. They would've noticed the dark tears running down his cheeks, reeking of acid and sulfur and leaving deep scars on his face. They would've noticed his bloodshot eyes, the way a few breaths escaped from him in the form small black smog. They would've heard his ribcage sounding as if were about to explode. But there wasn't, so they didn't. In their place, the men who decided to use their common sense and stay away from the unknown threat only saw their target from a safe distance. Ezekiel sat straight, his hands still covering his face and that was the signal they needed.

They didn't fired in a rage. No storm of bullets came down on Ezekiel's body. They fired in short bursts, they didn't waste their ammo and they made sure to hit as many times as possible.

Which they did.

When the dust finally settled Ezekiel's body would still be on his knees, much to their surprise. The focus of their surprise quickly changed as they saw a few delicate columns of black smoke coming out of the holes on his chest. Their surprise only increased as Ezekiel's head moved backwards, his arm - one of them had been cut thanks to an unfortunate shot - finally left his mouth and after what it seemed like an eternity, Ezekiel Black breethed.

What came out of his mouth as he exhaled slowly, to the point it seemed to be crawling out of him, was a giant dark cloud of smoke. The cloud remained still in the air, regardless of the wind before rushing towards the soldiers. Each and every one of them were consumed by the cloud, leaving behind a pile of ash barely resembling who they once were. Each and every one of them, except for the man in a suit.

Ezekiel was unaware of the death near him. His eyes were fixed in the clear, cold sky and the small golden disk that gave life to everything beneath it. He closed his eyes as he ignored the cold, and tried to feel the sun's warm. He didn't and he knew the cold winds had nothing to do with it. Instead the feeling that assaulted him was the cold embrace of the Black Magic, the same disgusting feeling which sealed the holes on his body, fixed his fles, bones and replaced his blood.

His blood. His blood was the one which made everything possible.

Shaking his head as if it would clear his mind of the guilt, he stood back up and dusted his clothes as best as he could. Not that it made any difference, his vest was ruined as it was his shirt. At least his pants were in a better shape and he still had shoes.

He sighted to himself as he turned towards the place of the carnage. Deciding to take it slow, he walked towards where the man in a suit was at least according to the screams. He sauntered his way, as if he was taking a lovely walk in the park. It was after all, a dazzling morning.

He found the man in a suit crawling towards one his car. At least most of him was, the cloud which had vanished after consuming the last soldier seemed to have taken a bit of his feet.

"They don't lend me to people like you." Ezekiel finally said after a while.

"What?" The man asked terrified.

"The Crown. They don't lend me to people like you." Ezekiel explained. "They hate those who make money out of the blood and lives of those beneath them. It's actually the one thing we agree on."

"No, no, no." The man shook his head in delirium. "They agreed to my deal, the gave you to me. You broke the deal and now they'll pay the consequences."

"I am the consequence." Ezekiel replied laughing. "Yours."

"No, no, no, NO!"

"Did you knew there's another mine, just like this one?" Ezekiel tilted his head, enjoying the despair in front of him. "It's a few miles... I'll be honest, I've got no idea where anything is right now, except for the floor." He laughed. "You took people. From their homes. Their families. You crossed the line." Ezekiel standing almost over the man.

"WAIT!" The man pleaded. "I'll tell you everything! My contacts, my associates, everything! Please, you don't have to kill me!"

"Oh, relax." Ezekiel snorted. "I'm not going to kill you."

The man sighted, thanking the Heavens above.

"I'm just going to take this little car of your and drop you in that lovely city of Mirni once I find it." Ezekiel finished with a smile."I imagine the families you broke will have a better sense of closure once they finish with you."

The man tried to plead with Ezekiel again but it fell on deaf ears. Ezekiel shoved into the trunk of the car before running quickly to the truck in the hopes of finding a map back to civilization. He laughed humorlessly, finding it snooping around in the glove compartment.

The rest of the trip and what happened to the man in a suit afterwards, Ezekiel never told another soul about it.

Then again, who on earth would like to hear about it?

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**PS:** I changed the ending. The previous one deviated too far from what I originally wanted.


	45. Chapter 45

"Dora?" Harry called as he left the basement of Ezekiel's house. "Are you there?"

Silence was the only answer he received, which only increased his uneasiness. Harry tried calling for her again but it was in vain as he looked around the house nervous. Had she left without him? He asked himself. No, of course not. Dora always waited for him to finish depleting his was the first time she hadn't been there to receive him and joke about his tired face.

It wasn't until he reached the main hall that Harry heard it. Muffled noises from the second floor caught his attention. He slowly climbed up the stairs, careful not to make a noise. For all the time he had spent in this house, Harry had never set a foot on the second floor.

Ezekiel had moved all the Dark objects the day he had moved in and had been very clear he should stay away from them. Problem was, as he found out later, the house was full to the brim with such things. Even after storing the worst of them on the attic, there were simply too many of them left. Enough to fill in an entire floor, actually.

The entire second floor was packed. The only thing remotely resembling order had been a narrow path leading from the stairs to Ezekiel's bedroom.

Harry could see light coming behind the closed door. He approached the room where the muffled sounds came from. He touched the doorknob with a trembling hand, his heartbeat so loud he could actually feel it on his ears and his breath slowed to a crawl. Harry slowly twisted the knob and...

Dora was in the middle of the room, carrying a bunch of vinyl records on one hand from Ezekiel's bed to a closet as rock music blasted from an old record player. Harry watched in disbelief as the woman who couldn't take two steps without crashing, sometimes tripping over herself, danced to the rhythm with a grace unlike anything he had seen before.

Dora finished placing the records on the closet as the song ended. Her body still swaying to the vanishing rhythm as she mouthed the lyrics.

"Hey!" Dora said noticing the smiling boy. "You finished early!"

"I... I don't know, I finished." Harry replied smiling.

"Ah, never mind. Liked the music?" Dora said gesturing at the player.

"I thought magic and electricity didn't mix?" Harry said unsure.

"Nah, this isn't complicated enough." Dora waved her hand. "This and radios are fine, if it gets more complicated then the magic fries it."

"Ah." Harry nodded.

"So, what kind of music you like? Zeke has everything there." Dora asked pointing at the closet.

"Really?" Harry asked peaking into the closet.

"Yeah. Queen,, Beatles, Iggy, Black Sabbath, Weird Sisters, you name it." Dora said showing him row after row of records. "Hex Sisters? Ugh, and he tells me about taste." She said frowning at an album cover showing a burning rose. "Even if you don't like them, he's got all the other genres. Except for techno, he can't stand that one for some reason."

"But why are you here?"

"Oh, I lent him a record of Hungry Hippogryphs almost a year ago and he never gave it back." Dora replied. "And since I couldn't find it, I'm taking all this. Seems fair, right?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but the words failed him as he looked into the closet where Dora was taking the albums. The 'closet' as Dora called it looked more like a large hallway with shelves on the sides packed with music records from top to bottom.

"See anything you like, Harry?" Dora asked happily.

"It's larger than the house." Harry said pointing at the closet.

"Oh, absolutely." Dora replied taking him by the hand and guiding him in. "Zeke has so many records you could fill rooms with them. This saved up some space."

"But, how could he do something like this?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Well, for the most part magic helps a lot." Dora explained. "You might not see them but Zeke placed a spell here and anchored it with runes. That way the magic won't dissipate."

"Dissipate?" Harry asked with interest.

"You need to understand something, Harry." Dora said taking out her wand and conjuring different objects seemingly out of thin air. "We can make a lot of things with magic. Even things Muggles think it's impossible. Specially those. But those things won't last. We use our own magic to make changes to the world around us but our magic disappears once it leaves our bodies. The more magic you use, the longer it lasts but in the end all magic vanishes."

"And the runes?"

"Runes are special." Dora replied. "Runes can be used to anchor one's magic with the magic of the world. But people don't use them anymore."

"Why not?"

"Muggles." Dora replied placing a new record on the player. "They're everywhere. Taking vacations, taking pictures. You can't go around doing magic without them noticing it."

"And why don't wizards tell the truth? You could help people..." Harry asked.

"Because we'll be better than them, magic will do everything faster and safer. Imagine going to school for years and all the sudden some guy or gal looking like a period drama does everything in the blink of an eye with just a stick."

"But..."

"And what about the people who doesn't want help?" Dora continued. "You have to think about wizards too, Harry."

"But I saw how you and Ezekiel use magic! You can defend yourself if you need to!"

"What do you think is faster, Harry?" Dora asked. "Waving a wand while saying some words or pulling out a gun and shooting you in the head?" Harry's silence was her only response. "Don't fool yourself, wizards and witches can't compare to Muggle ingenuity. If they find out about us, chances are we die. And that's the best case scenario. But that's enough of that." Dora smiled. "How did it go down there?"

"Fine, I guess." Harry replied unsure.

"Anything on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry replied looking at the records.

"Is it about Zeke still not calling or mum getting released next week?"

Bingo, Dora thought as Harry fidget his fingers. She had received the message from her father at her place. Apparently Andi was doing better than expected, her magic assisted in the healing process or whatever, and she'd be discharged soon.

The timing couldn't be better, in her opinion. Zeke had disappeared from the face of the earth, unless you believe the rumors going around and she hoped they weren't true. That had been over a month ago.

She hadn't thought about her mum much in all that time. It was by choice, honestly. Dora knew she was in good hands and between her, her dad burying himself in work and Harry, not to mention work, she had to get her priorities straight. It was that she didn't love her, there was simply nothing she could do.

Now Christmas was coming to them like the iceberg to the Titanic and quite frankly, Dora wasn't sure she'd survive it. She needed her family, all it.

"You think she'll be mad at me?" Harry asked from within the closet.

"Come on, Harry." Dora assured him. "She's probably more anxious about you than anything else."

Harry's response, if he ever gave one, Dora didn't heard it. He had this habit of placing the blame on himself, regardless of the problem.

The Great Fire of London?

The Great Depression?

You lost your keys?

Sun too bright?

Blame Harry Potter! Merlin knows he'll do it anyway.

"You think she'll be fine?" Harry continued.

"Of course she will." Dora replied. "She's on the best hospital there is. Gringotts can do anything if you have the money and trust me, Zeke has tons of it."

"Will he be there?"

"I don't know." Dora sighted to herself.

Zeke had banished. This wasn't the first time, although it was by far the longest one. Problem was people had started noticing too and the rumors had started circulating. Then the Minister's secretary had to open her mouth and started talking about all those 'congratulation's' Fudge had started receiving. One after the other, country after country, thanking him for his help dealing with x. It seemed the same words were used in each case, one might think they were using a model.

'We (insert name of the country here) graciously acknowledge and thank the assistance of Queen of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth realms, Elizabeth The Second with the help of the Ministry of Magic in dealing with (X)."

There were so many of them and in such a quick succession, even Fudge realized something wrong. otherwise the politician would've made sure page one to ten of the Daily Prophet were filled with copies of the letters before they started showering him with praise. And then there were those words. 'In dealing with'. One didn't have to be a genius to realize what they meant. Then Dora had the indescribable pleasure of running into Dolores "The Bitch" Umbridge. 'A happy coincidence' as she left the office one day, only to be questioned on Ezekiel's whereabouts. The only thing that had saved that bipedal toad from getting her teeth down her throat was the timely interruption of Madam Bones. Who then took Dora to her office to ask her the same thing. The only difference was the tense tone on her voice. Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror division was scared, as much as she wanted to hide it. Credit where it was due, she had been pretty good on her attempt. Had Dora not been a Metamorphmagus, her ears would've never get the way Bone's voice changed when she asked. Subtle, like a string slightly out of tune. If she used Occlumency, Dora couldn't tell.

Amelia Bones was that good.

Amelia Bones was that scared.

Dora couldn't tell her even if she wanted to. The rumors weren't helping either. Different stories in different countries, all ending the same way. Death. The beginning were different, she supposed people would get bored after a while if all the tales started the same. It was the endings which told her which story was true and which one wasn't. Not the death part, she had figured out a long time ago every time Ezekiel came back from one of his 'errands' someone or something had their ticket punched. The how, the method used to end their stay in this plane of existence, was the tell.

There was something about how people told Ezekiel's stories, despite them seemingly never realizing he was behind them. People at the office gathered around in a circle some times, like children telling scary stories around the campfire. There were crazy stories, there were werewolves stories. But what really scared them, the ones who broke down those little meetings, those were Ezekiel's. Oh, how they laughed, dismissing them as nothing more than products of a deranged imagination.

"Dora?" Harry's head peeked out of the closet, breaking her internal monologue.

"Sorry, Harry. I was checking the cover of an album." Dora lied. "No, I don't think he'll be here by then."

"Do you think he knows?" Harry asked.

"Nobody knew about it until Gringotts sent dad the owl." Dora replied. "It doesn't look like Ezekiel will get one too."

"Oh." Harry replied. "That's too bad, I'm sure Andi would like to see him."

"Yeah." Dora nodded in agreement. "But he'll come back eventually, he always does. Then they'll be able to talk all they want."

"You really think he'll come back?"

"Oh, yeah. Trust me, no matter where Zeke is, he's already planning a way to come back here. He loves London too much to be away for so long. Have you ever heard Iggy?" Dora asked changing the subject.

"Is he a wizard?" Harry asked confused.

"A wiz-?" Dora couldn't finish the sentence from the sheer disbelief. "Bloody Hell, come here Harry. I got loads to teach you."

Dora placed the stylus on the record as Harry exited the closet. The sound of drums filled the room and Dora quickly seized the opportunity to grab Harry by the hand and started dancing to the rhythm. Harry tried to follow but it became clear that he had the same grace as a duck on land. Further from discouraging him, Dora made him spin on his feet as a guitar began sounding. Both of them laughed as a young man began to sign.

**Here comes Johnny Yen again**

**With the liquor and drugs**

**And the flesh machine...**

* * *

China, Beijing.

Ezekiel looked around the patio, sitting in a stone seat. He was currently in the middle of an old building, a tea house if he understood correctly. The patio had no roof over it, which let warm sun and gentle wind pass trough. There were a two more tables and chairs around him, made of stone just as the ones he was currently sitting in but those were currently empty.

It had taken Ezekiel what seemed like forever, but he had finally got his hands in a new suit. He wasn't a fan of the Chinese style truth be told. It just wasn't for him. His body was better suited for the English style, or Italian in some cases. Still, better this than the blood soaked, bullet-thorn rags he had before. The sunglasses had self repaired themselves overnight. Goblins might be the most annoying species to buy anything from, but their quality was undeniable.

All in all, he had been in a rather cheerful mood. The fact he had some actual food in his stomach, warm for what it felt like the first time in ages and a hot bath also helped.

Yes, he had been rather happy. Right until this very moment. Ezekiel frowned as he lightly tapped his fingers on the warm stone. This continued even when the noise of cars screeching to a halt sounded outside. It continued as the sound of many steps reached him.

He watched with disinterest as a mob, and given their attire the word suited them in more than one way, of men surrounded his. The people around him were all dressed in fine clothes but it was clear those using them didn't treat them with much care, or any at all. Probably because they had spares in spades.

"«You.»" One of the men said in Mandarin pointing at Ezekiel. "«You'll come with us.»"

The man fumed as Ezekiel ignored him, more interested in this new rhythm he had found. He looked around, the rest of the group taking out their wands before moving towards Ezekiel. His fingers were inches away from him when Ezekiel spoke.

"«Touch me and I'll rip your head off.»" Ezekiel said I Mandarin without taking his eyes off the table.

"«You can't do anything to me, stranger.»" The man replied. "«My Master demands your presence. He rules this city, the fact that you're breathing right now is proof of his mercy. Don't test his limits by disrespecting him.»"

"«Your Master was told to meet me here.»" Ezekiel replied matter-of-factly. "«Did he not receive my messages? Or perhaps I should drop the subtlety and drag him out of whatever glorified hole he's in?»"

"«Don't let your arrogance fool you, stranger.» The man harshly replied. "«Our Master has risen to heights of which the likes of you could never dream of. He stands on a stage far beyond humanity.»"

Ezekiel finally lifted his eyes from his eyes and studied the man's face with interest. He didn't utter a word, his silence only broken a few moments later with laughter as he slapped his forehead, as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"«That's right!»" He said laughing. "«You measure yourself in stages. My apologies, for a moment I seemed to remember it as layers instead. No, wait, wasn't it layers _and_ stages?»"

"«You dare to insult our ancestral methods?» The man angrily asked.

"«Far from it, my friend.»" Ezekiel replied waving his hand. "«Just a small faux pax of my part. I've came with no I'll will, quite the contrary. I bring quite the opportunity for your Master.»"

"«I will never lower myself to do a deal with a criminal such as yourself, Black.»" An elderly voice sounded behind Ezekiel.

Turning around, Ezekiel found a decrepit old man walking slowly towards him. The mob parted as the elder made his way towards them.

"«Master Gao.»" Ezekiel asked raising from his chair and giving him a traditional salute. "«I hoped to meet you, we have much to discuss you and I.»"

"«There won't be any discussions, Black. No honored man will ever do business the one who has dishonored him the most.»" The elder said.

"God-fucking-dammit." Ezekiel muttered in English before switching back to Mandarin. "«Master Gao, I beg for your indulgence. What offence has the House of Black committed against your family?»"

"«The reason?.»" The elder replied seething. "«The criminal asks for the reason he is judged for.»"

"«Excuse me?»" Ezekiel asked tilting his head in confusion. "«I'm not aware of any insult committed against you or your family. If anything, I should be the one to claim insult for the treatment I've received and which cause has yet to be explained."»"

"«You still feign ignorance, after what you did?»" The elder asked, all pretense of civility forgotten.

"«What I've done?»" Ezekiel replied, confused and somewhat interested. After a lifetime of burdening the sins of his family, being hated by something he did was a fresh breath of air.

"«You killed my son!»" The elder accused him, pointing his wand at him. "«My firstborn, my heir! The last member of my family, dead because of you!"

While the elder ranted, Ezekiel noticed two things.

One, the only man who had spoken to him prior the elder's arrival had looked away when the elder spoke of his dead son being the 'last' of the main family. Interesting.

Two, and he really should've paid attention to this one, was the fact that no other people were in the building. And from those who were, only the old man and and the one who had confronted him had said a word.

The rest of the mob remained still, standing straight on the very same spot. A quick glance around showed they all shared the same glassy eyes, some of them hidden behind a small parchment with a symbol he couldn't understand. Zombies, he was surrounded by swarm of Chinese zombies. That was a first.

"«Are you sure I'm the one you're after?»" Ezekiel asked. "«I don't recall ever meeting him.»"

"«You murdered him in Romania.»" The young man replied.

"«Romania, Romania... Romania? Ah, yes. I remember now.»" Ezekiel nodded to himself. "«Don't suppose you'll be willing to let bygones be bygones, given what he was up to?»"

"«I don't care what he was doing, he was my son. You had no right to take him from me.»" The elder replied.

"«Right, this isn't going anywhere. You.»" Ezekiel addressed the young man, the only living being in the room. "«Why did you look away when he spoke about that son of his?»"

"«Don't bother with my servant, his loyalty is unbreakable.»" The elder boasted.

"«What are you? Illegitimate son, adopted, a member of the lower family?" Ezekiel began counting. "I'm going with illegitimate child, did I get it right?»" Ezekiel continued, the man looked at him seething with rage. And a bit of shame. "«I came here to propose a business, a small job on the side. Great profit, very small risk. I also came to make sure this family walked the line given by the British government until Hong Kong is back on Chinese hands. If they don't, I'll just kill everyone and call it a day. Now, given the circumstances, would you be able to inherit the main position?»"

"«NEVER!»" The elder raged.

"«Impressive.»" Ezekiel said looking around at the still stoic corpses. "«I take it you are the one controlling all this. That's good, I like working with competent people.»"

"«THAT RUNT WILL NEVER BE THE HEAD OF THIS FA-!»" The elder didn't managed to finish his rant, clutching his chest before collapsing on the floor.

"«Sorry about that.»" Ezekiel said smiling. "«I just can't stand rudeness. So, my friend. About my offer..."

The man examined Ezekiel from top to bottom. He noticed a silver ring on his right hand which wasn't there before and swiftly vanished before his eyes. He also noticed the ashen tone his skin had taken, now resuming its normal pale estate. His eyes then dashed towards the corpse lying a few feet away from them and back to the stranger. The young man nodded.

"«Wonderful!»" Ezekiel grinned. "«But I can't just call you 'friend' can I? What is your name my fellow Lord?"

"«Jun.»" The man replied.

"«Jun... no last name?»" Ezekiel looked as Jun pointed at the corpse. "«No problem. I heard from a very reliable source 'Gao' has become available.»"

"«The branch family won't allow it.»" Jun said. "«My mother didn't have the power. They'll claim I don't have the rights to claim the seat as Head. They'll send their men after me.»"

"«Don't bother with such menial details, Jun.»" Ezekiel replied placing one arm over Jun's shoulders and walking him towards the exit. "«After all, what are friends for?»"

* * *

Gringotts.

This was weird, Andromeda thought. She hadn't taken a single meal nor a drop of water in what seemed to be ages. And yet, she was fine. Yes, fine seemed to be the right word for how she felt. Which was almost surreal given the circumstances.

She had lost consciousness well before entering what he now believed to be a sarcophagus of some sort. The only source of light was the dim glow of the liquid in which she was suspended. Bright enough for her to see the stone lid which covered her and yet not too bright to stop her from sleeping. That didn't mean she couldn't move, in fact she had plenty of space to move her body. She could make angel figures if she wanted to.

This was so bizarre. No food, no water. No clock. No bowel movements. And yet, everything was fine. It would be unnerving in any other circumstances. The liquid must had some really good calming qualities because her heartbeat hadn't risen once. Not that she wasn't concerned, those she had plenty.

Ted, the look on his face as he promised to help their children. How unfair it was, Andromeda knew, for Ted to be dragged into yet another mess. Her husband was smart, compassionate, warm, kind and just enough of a bastard to make him interesting. He could be sneaky, he could be 'cold' as much as anyone with a conscience could be. And above all, he respected the law. He believed in it. It was an endearing quality for her, coming from a family that made a point to break as many as possible as a form of entertainment. But in that family she also learned to discern those who'd survive a conflict from those who wouldn't. She had little doubt to which category Ted belonged to.

Nymphadora would be far trickier. Her daughter's strength was also a major weakness. She was a woman of strong convictions just like her father. She was powerful and delicate. Strong and soft. Gracious and clumsy. And above all, she carried her heart on her sleeve. Andromeda's mother would've hated her. She adored her. But for all her abilities, she had but one flaw. Nymphadora's abilities were directly tied to her emotions, more so than other wizards. If what happened with Ezekiel proved something, it was how deadly it could be for her if the situation became more than she could handle. Not that it concerned Andromeda that much, Dora wouldn't have made it trough the Auror training if she wasn't capable of dealing with rough situations. But that was when she could detach herself from the situation. Andromeda anguished, shortly thanks to the chamber's liquid, about how she might be dealing with all which had transpired.

Ezekiel was the opposite. He didn't need others for his survival. No, Ezekiel needed others so he wouldn't become Orion. Andromeda had caught glimpses of who Ezekiel was before the madness that was The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black twisted him. He was kind and gentle soul, just like her Ted. Unlike herself, Andromeda truly believed Ezekiel had been born Light. The way he healed himself or others despite his now Dark nature seemed to prove it. Orion's mouth must've watered at the though of corrupting such an innocent soul. It had taken years of nurturing for his better nature to flourish, even if it was a fraction of what it should've been. Still, Orion's mark could be seen in his Heir. Andromeda was aware of the extreme restraint Ezekiel conducted himself around their family, just as Orion did. It all came down to how much he valued the people around him. If they were dear to him, Ezekiel would be as polite, helpful, understanding and loyal as humanly possible. If they were somewhat useful to him, he'd be civil. If they were none of those things then, in Ezekiel's mind, they'd be nothing and thus he'd have carte blanche to do anything he deemed fit to get the desired result. This accommodated a wide range of behavior far larger than anyone could fathom. Since Orion had inculcated such beliefs with such passion on him, the results were...disturbing to say the least.

And Harry? He'd probably be blaming himself for all that'd happened. Andromeda already had played plenty of scenarios in her mind and what to say depending on how Harry was.

Andromeda's inner monologue was suddenly interrupted by a cracking noise above her. She arched an eyebrow, halfway between confused and intrigued, as the lid slowly began to rise. She had to close her eyes as new bright light entered her sarcophagus as she had called it. Eventually she opened her eyes as she slowly adjusted to the new brightness. Andromeda tensed up as she felt a hand on her cheek but her surprise disappeared as she felt the familiar touch. Opening her eyes slowly, she was greeted by Ted's concerned face.

"Hey, you."

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	46. Chapter 46

This was, by far, the dumbest thing Dora had ever done. Worst of all, this hadn't even been her idea. Merlin, Morgana and Nimue, Nymphadora thought, if Ezekiel ever returned she was gonna punch his head into a wall.

Dora was sitting in a living room. Her boss's living room, to be precise. All because of her cousin's stupid, stupid idea.

_This whole thing started with Harry, four months after her mum had been discharged from Gringotts. Dora knew she'd be fine, but to finally meet her again lifted a weight from her shoulders. The chamber had done miracles as far as she could tell, but her mother would need the help of a cane for a few more months to move around. _

_Harry had been a mess. Sweating, stammering, tugging his clothes and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. And that was before they were told Andromeda was fine. The small trip to her room had taken far longer than it should, Harry's steps shortened the closer they got to Andromeda's room. Ted eventually came out looking for them and had to take Harry away to assured him Andromeda not only didn't resent him but was actually worried about him. The soothing words fell in deaf ears, as Harry's condition worsened. Dora and her father feared the boy could faint from the stress. Not even a calming draught, given from a concerned Healer who happened to be passing by helped to calm his nerves. Dora decided to take him back home and neither wouldn't reunite with Andromeda until a week later when she and Ted dropped unannounced at Dora's house. Andromeda didn't let things grow out of hand and politely asked Dora to leave the room. Instead of waiting outside her house, Dora took her father for a walk under the pretense of getting some food and catching up with him. By the time they returned both Harry and Andromeda looked more relaxed and cheerful._

_Despite Ezekiel's absence, the family was happy to finally reunite. Her parents had been particularly happy for Harry, who proudly presented Hedwig to them. The little bird had grown quite a bit and now presented a snow white plumage. The snake's egg, which Dora later found out belonged to a rare species called Runespoor from Burkina Faso, had yet to hatch. _

_Andromeda had taken the news of Harry being a Parselmouth better than expected. She actually assured Harry that while it was a rare and unique talent, it'd be better not to divulge it to anyone outside the family._

_Life returned to relative normal the following days. The elves, having heard of Andromeda's return devoted themselves to her with religious fervor. By that time Harry and Dora had grown accustomed to living with each other and didn't need all that assistance. Ted for his part was happier than a dog with two tails, specially when Christmas came around. _

_For Harry, this was a very special occasion. It marked the first holiday in which he hadn't been worked like a slave but actually accepted as a member of the family. He confessed this to the family once Dora noticed him trying not to cry. Despite being assured they'd never allow something like that happening again, Harry was still sad. Here he was surrounded by a loving family and the one responsible for it was missing. Gone because of him on a mission for the Queen, who hated him._

_The gloomy scene ended abruptly as goblins began entering the Tonks house bearing numerous gifts. And a letter from Ezekiel._

_It wasn't a big message, barely a few sentences. Ezekiel wrote he loved them and for Harry not to blame himself. He didn't knew how much he'd be away but he was sure it wouldn't take much longer. Oh, and to sign in Harry for Muggle school. Because it was that easy to enroll a kid he had basically kidnapped in the eyes of the law into a school. It's not like schools is one of those places which ask for documentation and stuff. _

_Well, apparently if you had enough money it was because Harry was now attending a primary school near Ezekiel's house. How had this been accomplished was a mystery to Dora but suspected her father had something to do with it. That left them with a small problem._

_Harry still had no idea how to socialize with other kids. He didn't had friends nor how to speak to other children. The only way he'd learn was, of course, by meeting and playing with other kids. Problem was, no one knew people with kids close to Harry's age._

Aaand that's how she ended up in a rather lovely two store house living room outside London, owned by none other than her boss. Dora had little to do except sit at the table and wait.

The idea was simple. Harry wouldn't be able to learn how to socialize unless he actually socialized. Hence the visit to the only person she knew had a child the same age as Harry's. Of course, she hoped to drop him off and come back an hour or so later. Instead, she had been invited for tea while the kids met each other.

Fun-_**fuck-me-sideways**_-tastic.

"Sorry for the waiting." Mad-_Amelia_ apologized carrying a tray with the tea, kettle and some cookies. "I don't usually bring guests to my house."

"It's fine, Madam." Dora replied trying not to rock the boat. It was already bad enough she hadn't exactly dressed up for the occasion. In fact, she had dressed to excuse herself the moment Harry walked trough the front door. Motorcycle boots, jeans with a heavy chain as belt and a plaid flannel shirt. It didn't match the conservative style of the house.

"Please Aur-Nymphadora, we're out of the office. You can call me by my name." Amelia replied trying to sound friendly as she handed her a cup. Trying being the operative word.

"Thanks, Mad-Amelia. I actually go by Dora." Dora replied taking the beverage with both hands.

"Dora it is then."

None of them said a word as they sat across each other. Amelia coughed a few times, smiling as if it was normal. Dora for her part had set her eyes on the cup on her hands as it had the answers of the world in it.

"How's your mother? If you don't mind me asking... I heard she had an accident?" Amelia asked casually.

"She's fine." Dora replied. "Just a small bump, really."

"She got injured the day of the tremors, didn't she?" Amelia pressed on. "Quite a day that was."

"Quite." Dora nodded in agreement.

"Now that I remember, you were there too, weren't you?" Amelia continued.

"Hmm hmm" replied sipping her drink despite being scalding hot.

"I cannot tell you just how happy I was when I heard you were unharmed. Although given how fast you heal, even if you _were_ hurt you'd just shrug it off in a few minutes. Isn't it right?"

"Maybe." Dora conceded. "Although I've never had to heal at such an extent."

"Lucky for you." Amelia said under her breath. "Ollivander is still being treated for his injuries. Quite a number."

"I do hope he recovers." Dora said sincerely. She hadn't been able to find the man no matter where she looked. Part of her feared Harry had killed him. Neither one of them could help to feel guilty every time they passed the store in the Alley. The building looked as if it'd fall apart but magic kept it in its place. "It'd be good for the community to get some news about him. If you hadn't told me, I'd thought he was dead."

"Well, when a man who has such an impact on the life of almost every witch or wizard in the country suffers an injury, it's normal for people to be overprotective. A bit like Harry, in fact."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you said to your niece?" Dora asked intrigued. "About Harry, I mean."

"Don't worry." Amelia dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Susan isn't one of those fanatics."

Dora didn't know what to think about the girl. She looked normal for a girl her age, her only distinctive feature was her long red hair which she wore in a long plait down her back. Although she was a bit concerned, Dora resisted the impulse to shape-shift her ears to hear how the kids were doing. At least until she managed to get away from Amelia.

"Have you read the news?" Amelia asked.

"No, not really." Dora replied. "The Prophet likes to make mountains out of molehills or kissing up the Ministry, not something I care about."

"There's a rumor going around." Amelia said with a smile. "They seem to think there's an actual ghost in the Tower of London."

"A ghost in there? I thought that was something they said to get tourists to buy their sh-stuff" Dora asked amused. "Have they run out of things to print?"

"They've got some witnesses, a few wizards who work there swear every night the place gets filled with screams of those who died in there. Apparently over twenty executions took place in there."

"And that means they've got a ghost?" Dora replied chuckling. "That paper is a joke."

"Good for business, though." Amelia replied. "They say visits tripled ever since the story leaked to the public."

"Well, people do love spooky stories."

"Ever been there, the Tower?" Amelia asked.

"I think I went there once." Dora replied trying to remember. "A school trip, I believe."

"My father took us there once a year. My ancestors were named the Magical Constable of the Tower right until the Blitz."

"I didn't knew that." Dora replied.

"It's not that bad, really. Perhaps when your cousin returns you could take your family there."

"Hmm" Dora pretended to consider it. This was what she wanted to avoid.

People wanted know where Ezekiel was. Specially at work. Dora had lost count how many times she had to dodge that bitch Umbridge. She had started casting Disillusionment Charms on herself before leaving work.

"I know what you're thinking." Amelia said as if she read her mind. "But it's very important-"

"I don't know anything." Dora replied interrupting her boss. "He left and we haven't heard from him ever since."

"I understand your duty towards your family, even one with circumstances such as yours." Amelia replied. "But this is a very serious matter."

"You know, I don't get it." Dora replied putting her cup down. "Every single wizard and witch in this country has been clamoring for Zeke to be killed, exiled or both at some point. Now he's out of everyone's hair and all of the sudden people miss him?"

"Mobs don't think, if they did then they wouldn't be a mob." Amelia sighted. "Black has been gone for too long, people have began to notice."

"So? He's been gone before." Dora shrugged.

"But not for this long." Amelia replied. "The longest he's been away is a month, exactly. I know you've heard by now about all the letters Fudge has been receiving. What you need to understand is nobody approved those assignments. As far as the Ministry knows, Black is acting out of his own accord."

"That's ridiculous." Dora scoffed. "Zeke's been loyal for years."

"And now he's gone, with no explanation and no contact of any kind. Just a pile of bodies big enough to classify him as a small natural disaster."

"Well, that's why you send him to those places, isn't it?" Dora replied, shaken by the revelation. Just what on earth had the Queen send him to do? "To kill?"

"I don't have the authority to know what he does when he leaves for an assignment. I don't _want _to know what he does when he leaves for an assignment. If I had a say in it, he wouldn't have those obligations or similar ones for that matter." Amelia replied honestly. "I believe Black can do far more good as an investigator than whatever it is he's doing right now. The problem is other people don't think like me."

"And now people are scared?"

"Terrified. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement , I'm in contact with the rest of the magical peace agencies around the world." Amelia explained. "Going by the number of letters I've received this week alone, it seems many exploited your cousin in the past."

"Well... they shouldn't have." Dora replied with unease.

"And I agree." Amelia nodded. "But something is off."

"What do you mean?" Dora asked intrigued.

"I've known people over the years. As far as the International Confederation of Wizards is concerned, the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black is a threat. One England and our allies use to keep the peace."

"Wasn't the whole purpose of the ICW to foment cooperation between the countries or something like that?"

"The hypocrisy is staggering, but it's useful nonetheless. What scares them is the possibility of Black having enough leeway to get revenge from any mistreatment he received."

"And how much 'mistreatment' did he receive?" Dora asked arching an eyebrow.

"Four heads of department from different countries turned in their resignation and disappeared." Amelia replied. "The head of the Auror department in America turned his wand against himself. It's not public knowledge yet, so I'll appreciate if you don't divulge it." Dora was too stunned to reply, her eyes wide open. "So, again." Amelia sighted. "Do you know where your cousin is or do you have any way to contact him?"

"Look, I don't know what the international community thinks Zeke is, but they have it mixed up. I've known him for years, I've seen him at his worst. You got nothing to be afraid of. He's on a royal assignment, whatever it is he's doing comes from the Queen herself. But I'm sure you already knew that part."

"That's what he said he'll be doing." Amelia replied.

"Then take it from someone who has seen him go from Orion's Heir to who he is now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. He's probably sick and tired of doing whatever it is he's doing. I've met the Queen and being her servant isn't what people think it is." Dora assured her.

"You've met the Queen?" Amelia asked intrigued. "When?"

"It doesn't matter when." Dora cursed herself in her mind. "My point is Zeke is doing what he's doing because of the Vow. If he were doing all this by his own will you'd knew, trust me."

"That isn't as comforting as you think it is." Amelia sighted again as she pressed against the backrest. "I suppose you don't know what the Crown is planning? They've been absent from our world for centuries now. The only thing they did was approve your cousin's transfer to other countries."

"I have no idea." Dora replied sitting against her backrest too. "Zeke is the one who deals with them. My mother walked away from all that years before I was born."

"Bet she's glad to leave all the madness behind her." Amelia said amused.

"I wish. She's worries about him, we all do."

"I'm surprised your family took him in." Amelia confessed. "From what I've heard, he wasn't someone you'd want around."

"She escaped the madness of her family, why wouldn't him?" Dora replied shrugging.

"That has to be _the_ most optimistic thing I've ever heard." Amelia replied smiling. "People should put it in posters, like the one with the kitten hanging from a wire."

Both woman stared at each other with a dumb smile on their faces. Whether it was because of the sudden mood change or the need to decompress, their grins turned to laughter.

"A aah, I needed that." Amelia said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, things are too tense all around." Dora agreed, still grinning. "It hasn't been easy for anyone."

"How's Harry managing?" Amelia asked filling up the cups again. "I've heard news about his life before the Chamber incident."

"He's a strong kid." Dora replied. "Zeke arranged Harry attended mind healing sessions. Having people who actually care for him helps too. I didn't had the chance to thank you."

"Huh?" Amelia asked confused.

"This." Dora replied gesturing towards where she assumed Harry was. "Harry hasn't spoken with many kids, before this or after. Our family is there for him but he needed to get out and connect with other people."

"Don't worry." Amelia warmly replied. "This is nothing and Susan would've done it for anyone. She's a sweet girl. I just hope they get along."

Dora turned her head, her ears turning like a bat's. "They're fine, I can hear them laughing. Must be playing or something."

"I've never seen you do that before." Amelia said fascinated. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, as long as I eat I'm fine."

They continued speaking all trough the day. Dora was surprised when she realized the sunset was setting and had to take Harry back home. Amelia offered them her own fireplace but they obviously had to decline but they did accept an invitation to come another day for dinner.

"So, how did it go?" Dora asked as they got into the bus back to her place.

"She's nice." Harry replied smiling. "We talked a lot."

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Dora replied.

She had dread this day from the moment she woke up. Now she was actually looking forward to the next time. Who knew the day would end up so well?

"How come you didn't told me about Quidditch? It sounds amazing!" Harry asked exited.

Yep, Dora thought. Zeke was gonna kill her.

* * *

The Tower of London.

An elder man walked trough the gates with decided pace. He was a portly, jolly, man with a white mustache and a grin. He sported a blue suit with a pink tie and carried a newspaper under his arm.

There was nothing wrong with the man, per se. Yet the more he approached to people, the more they moved out of the way.

The man walked right down the basement of the building, saluting every guard along the way. He looked with interest the groups of students who were listening to their guide about the story of the Crown Jewels before walking towards a door hidden next to the room. This let trough a narrow hallway, which the man crossed humming a happy tune. He stopped by the end, at a heavy metallic door. The man took out a key and opened it, leading a pitch black room.

"Good evening, Ezekiel." The man merrily said pressing a switch, an old light-bulb lighted up the room. "I hope you had a pleasant day?"

The room in which Ezekiel was about 6 by 8 feet. It was empty with only beige wall and a drain in the middle. It reeked of dirt, excrement and urine.

Ezekiel was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes shut from the sudden light. He had dark circles under his eyes, the sunglasses nowhere to be seen. He looked pale and undernourished. His face was gaunt and grey. His clothes looked filthy and over-sized on his emaciated body.

"You won't _believe_ how much your screams are helping this place." The man said with a delighted smile as he unfolded the newspaper for Ezekiel to see. "We got all sorts of people looking around for ghosts at night. Even kids are looking forward to be here."

Ezekiel didn't respond, staring at him trough his squinted eyelids.

"I'm curious." The man continued. "What _do_ you dream of? What goes around that freudian nightmare that is your head, uh?" He walked up to Ezekiel and made Ezekiel face him his index. The man studied how Ezekiel's eyes reflected the light. It looked like, the man said to himself with morbid fascination, a dog baring it's teeth. "Hmm? No response, no _witty_ comeback? Perhaps you've learned the lesson?."

Ezekiel stared at the man, his rage seething trough his pores. His breath quickened and he growled but was unable to do much more. He tried to jump the man but every time his body moved for anything other than breathing red lines appeared all over him and forced him back into the standing position.

"Oh silly me!" The man slapped his forehead with a cheeky smile. "I almost forgot! By the authority invested in me by Her Royal Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, I allow you to speak."

Ezekiel's jaw popped as he moved trying to relax his muscles.

"I hope you enjoy this, I really do. Because when this is over-"

"Over?" The man asked amused. "This is never going to end, you silly goose . You were given a to-do list and decided to piss all over it."

"Nooo, I checked every item." Ezekiel replied with a smug smile. "My only mistake was telling off Charlie in front of 'mommy dearest'. And this punishment of yours _will_ end and _when_ it does."

"You'd_ still_ do nothing. Because I forbid you to ever hurt me." The man replied pinching Ezekiel's cheek. "On the authority invested on me by Her Royal Majesty, Elizabeth the Second."

Ezekiel grunted as the red marks began hissing on his body, adding the smell of burnt meat to the disgusting odor permeating the room.

"Besides, we both know you're guilty of disobedience. Just admit it and we'll start anew. What do you say?" The man asked cupping Ezekiel's cheeks. "Then we can start the real work."

"Prove it, _Ian._" Ezekiel replied.

"You know my name." The man named Ian said surprised as he let go of Ezekiel's face.

"Well, I like to keep my cards close to my chest. Given our little play date is about to come to an end shortly, I wanted to let you know I'm serious." Ezekiel replied staring into Ian's eyes. His eyes lightning up, looking like a lantern in the distance. "I promise you, I'll be the last thing you see before you leave this world."

"You think just because you know my name you'll scare me?" Ian asked with his face so close to Ezekiel's, their noses almost touched. "If you heard of me then you know what I'm capable of."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ezekiel replied. "I was investigating your_ sister_, you were nowhere near my radar before that_. _I developed the habit of investigating those who might be a problem for me, you see? Imagine my surprise when I found out Dolores Umbridge has a brother who was also a Squib. What a disappointment you must've been. What's like to know your parents divorce was entirely your fault?"

"You don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about." Ian whispered.

"Ian Cracknell, born as Ian Umbridge. Son of Orford Umbridge and Ellen Cracknell. Orford worked at the Ministry of Magic as a floor mopper while Ellen was a dentist. Your mother was the main source of income, which I imagine didn't sit too well with your father. One sister, Dolores Jane Umbridge who currently works as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. According to your old neighbors, your parents used to argue a _lot_. Specially after your birth. Tensions escalated until your parents divorced, each taking one of their children with them. Your father choose your sister - no surprise there - while your mother took you. Note that I said_ took_ and not _choose._ You landed a scholarship in Cheam School, mostly because they don't want to look like elitists arseholes and it's good PR to take in the plebs. Met Prince Charles there, who took you under his wing and paid up for the rest of your education. Went into politics where you worked your way to become an MP. You repay your debt to Charlie by keeping him in the loop about what happens at Number 10, which I imagine sounds like ancient Sumerian to him. Close enough?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hmm, yes, yes. Very good." Ian said pacing in front of him, his index on his lower lip. "It's a bit sad you use that brain of yours to piss off the wrong people. I've heard about you too, you know? _Ezekiel Black_. Hit him, freeze him, dump him into the ocean, blast him, he won't die. The magical cockroach. I don't get you, really. Why anger your superiors?"

"Superiors?" Ezekiel asked with disdain. "Is that what you are?"

"I'm not the man who's been standing on his feet for months because _I said so_. You can say all you want but at the end of the day _I'm_ one of the Prince's best friends and _you_ are the man he loves to hate."

"Good." Ezekiel replied. "At least I still have my dignity."

"_Dignity?_" Ian asked laughing. "You're delusional, aren't you? And you'll never leave this place."

"No, my punishment is almost over. Just a few more days."

"Fine, let's play." Ian took a few steps back. "Let's see, where to start... how about Japan?"

"What about it?"

"I told you to protect those delegates, not to throw them of the top of a bloody building!"

"The list said I had to prevent their assassination at the hands of the Chinese. I did."

"He-he, clever, that's clever." Ian laughed shaking his finger at Ezekiel as he began pacing in front of him. "What about Iraq? What's your excuse for that one?"

"First of all." Ezekiel said. "The _list_ said to take an ancient Mesopotamian piece from a museum. Now, I might not be a lawyer but I do believe that's called stealing. And why on this green earth would anyone want an ancient Mesopotamian document? Don't you know they wrote those things in cuneiform?"

"You brought back a bag full of dust! And when my contact told you about it you decided to murder him!"

"He accused me of trying to rip him off!" Ezekiel hissed as he tried to shrug but got burned instead by the red lines. "Besides, the list didn't specified the condition of the object."

"And how come the museum got it back in one piece?"

"Magic, naturally." Ezekiel replied grinning. "You keep saying you told me to do those things. Are you implying that you made some alterations to the list Her Majesty made?"

"You can spin it however you like." Ian angrily said.

"Thanks, will do." Ezekiel interrupted.

"But it doesn't change anything. I've read the laws which binds you."

"In that case, I guess there's nothing else but to wait. If you're right then in a few more days I'll remain here." Ezekiel said. "Then again, if _I'm_ right... well I've already promised what'll happen then, haven't I?"

"I guess we'll do." Ian said nodding. "You know, I actually came here to make peace. I even brought this little trinket." He took a vial out of his pocket full of purple liquid, removed the lid and placed it inches away from Ezekiel's mouth. "Quite handy, actually. I gave it a bit to one of the boys in the lab and they couldn't figure out half the things in here. But the rest? My oh my, if you weren't a subject of Her Majesty you'd be doing thirty years just from a single drop. Ironic, don't you think?"

"What can I say?" Ezekiel replied, the red lines stopping him to get his lips on the bottle.

"The lad who inspected it said there's enough narcotics here to put a small village into a coma. I guess when your conscience weights as heavily as yours anything that helps get a good night sleep goes, eh?" Ian joked as hehe poured the liquid onto the drain just below Ezekiel. The liquid kept pouring for quite a while, far beyond the capacity a small bottle could hold. Eventually it became empty, something Ian celebrated by dropping the glass to the floor. The bottle bounced twice with not a single scratch on it's surface, much to Ian's amusement. He tried to stomp the bottle over the metal bars of the drain but after a few hits he realized they were bending while the vial remained none the worse for wear. Ian's face contorted, swiftly changing from amused, furious and almost crying before returning to his usual jolly facade. Shaking his head at the sight, Ian raised his head only to meet Ezekiel's questioning look, smirking with a raised eyebrow. Ian bit his lower lip and fixed his suit. He opened his mouth but whatever he couldn't came up with something or was unable to think, he simply said. "It doesn't matter."

He turned off the light and left the room, making sure the door was closed and leaving Ezekiel back in the darkness.

* * *

Genius, Dora thought to herself as she almost dragged Harry behind her. How come she hadn't thought of this before was beyond her. Well, she _did_ knew why. It was completely and utterly bonkers, that's why. But, hey, desperate situations called for desperate solutions. Well, it wasn't exactly 'desperate'.

Try as she might, for months now, she had been unable to find Ollivander. It's not like she didn't had the resources, Gringotts was _very_ interested in finding the wand-maker themselves. Or that she lacked the necessary skill set, if any she was overqualified in that department.

This was about the Ministry being competent for a change. Dora had every reason to believe the Unspeakables were involved in Ollivander's disappearance. Made sense, their names weren't just for show. Those who took the Oaths, yes _plural_, to become an Unspeakable were among the few who completely devoted themselves to their craft. There had been theories about what would happen if they broke said Oaths, the most imaginative said they'd be wiped out of existence but nobody could really tell.

For Dora, her inability to find Ollivander had dealt quite a blow to her ego and her professional reputation. She had always been able to find whoever she wanted. Not that it didn't require any effort but she was facing a group no-one knew much about. Therefore the solution was to use something no-one had faced before. In order to do so those, she'd need to borrow one little thing from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Right." Dora said as soon as they entered the house. "Harry, I'm going to look around for a bit. You go to the basement and start training, okay?"

"Can I help you?" Harry offered.

"No, I'm good." Dora replied as she guided him towards the basement's door. "Kreacher!"

"Has the missus called Kreacher?" The elf said popping in front of her. It seemed the elves had dropped all pretense and showed themselves in all of their Dark glory ever since Harry had grown accustomed to them.

"I need the ball thingy." Dora said.

"My Lady?" Kreacher tilted his head in confusion.

"The ball thingy." Dora repeated. "You know, the on Zeke uses to send letters?"

"That's not it's name, My Lady."

"Whatever." Dora replied waving her hand. "You know where it is?"

"The creature resides on the Master's study, My Lady."

"Wait, that thing has been here ever since Harry almost brought the house down?" Dora asked surprised. "Shouldn't it be dead by now?"

"The creature was never alive, My Lady." Kreacher explained. "Thus it cannot die. Master bounded it to his own glorious Darkness. So long our Master exists, so will the creature."

"And it's bound to him, just like you are?" Dora asked.

"Yes, My Lady." The elf nodded.

"And are you able to use it if Ezekiel told you?"

"I wouldn't dare, My Lady." The elf replied horrified. "The creature belongs to the Master, it is the extension of His will. Kreacher would never dare to-"

"What if somebody_ commanded_ you to do it." Dora asked cutting him off. "And would you do it that someone was me?"

The elf looked at her as if she had told him to grow a new head. Dora sighted, making a bee line towards her cousin's studio.

"NO!" Dora was startled as Kreacher grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away before she could enter the scene that greeted her at the door threshold was one of a disaster in contrast with the rest of the immaculate house. The air was filled with dust, bookshelves were broken. The only thing that appeared to remain in one piece were the books, probably protected by some runes. Ezekiel's desk, her object of interest, laid broken in half, halfway buried under many tomes.

"My Lady can't enter!" Kreacher said. "The Master protected the books so if anyone but him touched them they'll die."

"But you and the others are bounded to his magic, aren't they?" Dora asked. "Wouldn't that mean you could touch those books?"

"No, My Lady." Kreacher shook his head. "The Master placed many protections. He forbade us from touching them."

Dora took a look at the studio from the threshold. Zeke wasn't a very secretive person, at least no more than the average person. What on earth could be inside those books that he thought so dangerous to go to such extremes? She decided ignorance was a bliss in such case and pulled out her wand. One swift movement later and the desk began levitating. Dora made sure to shake the furniture as to get rid of all of the deadly books before bringing the piece of desk to the middle of the room.

"Kreacher, is it there?" The elf nodded in confirmation, knocking heavily over on of the drawers. The creature began pounding inside the drawer, the wood creaking and bending as a result. "Okay, I need you to open the drawer, Kreacher. I'll catch it and then you can tell it what I'll tell you, understood?"

"My Lady, it'll be very inappropriate for one as low as this on to-"

"I don't care about what's appropriate or not, Kreacher." Dora cut him off impatient. "I need you to do this, I _command_ you to do it."

Kreacher sighted in defeat and approached the desk. He had barely opened the drawer when a small black ball, barely bigger than a fruit fly came out and began roaming around the room at high speed.

Dora felt her body shift to adjust to the task at hand but she was barely able to keep up with it. She tried to conjure the creature to her but it was too fast and she ended up having to dodge coat racks, vases, paintings and furniture.

"Motherf-Kreacher, call it in. I can't conjure the bloody thing!"

"I won't be able to, My Lady. The creature only answers to the Master. It's a servant to his will, just like Kreacher." The elf replied as he tried to apparate over the small ball only for it to slip between his fingers.

What came next was an embarrassment. Running around the house behind the little thing as if they were in a Bennie Hill sketch. Good thing she could order to the elves not to say a thing about it. Yes, elves. After wrecking the first floor, Dora had the not so smart idea that she needed more hands on desk. As a result, the second and third floors were a uninhabitable.

Dora had to take a break, sitting at the stairs in the lobby after destroying her mother's ancestral home. Not that it mattered to her, as far as she was concerned everyone on that side of the family minus Zeke (although occasionally he was added to the list) could choke on it.

Worst of all, the fucking ball was floating just out of her reach, dancing like a feather in the wind and ready to flee if she tried to reach for it. Yes, the bastard was bonded to Ezekiel alright.

"Dora?" She heard his voice coming out of the basement. A look at her watch revealed she had spent the entire afternoon acting as a one woman wrecking crew.

"I'm here." She called Harry exhausted.

"I stopped hearing noises." Harry said when he found her laying at the stairs. "Is that what you were looking for?" He said pointing at the small ball.

"Don't." Dora weakly gestured to stop. "It'll just fly away. It would've left the house if I hadn't told Kreacher to close all the windows."

As if to further prove her point, the ball began circling around Harry, speeding up each time. Dora resisted the urge to take her wand and just curse the despicable thing, only because she was more likely to hit Harry than anything else.

Harry for his part was mostly still, barely moving while he followed the small ball. The creature apparently took it as a challenge, slowly moving closer and closer the more it approached him. Harry kept looking for a while before stopping moving all together. Dora watched with interest as she could see his muscles tense with anticipation before his hand shot out and grabbed the creature in it. Harry then placed his second hand over to ensure it wouldn't escape.

"I got it!" Harry practically jumped as he approached Dora. "I got it, Dora!"

"Harry, I know it doesn't look like it but I'm really happy." Dora smiled exhausted from the stairs. "Give me a minute and we'll move onto the next part of my plan."

"Can I help?"

"Just make sure it doesn't escape." Dora replied. "Kreacher!"

"My Lady called?" Kreacher asked walking slowly into the room.

"Yes, I want you to tell this thing to track down Ollivander." Dora replied.

"The man from the wand shop?" Harry asked but Dora ignored him.

"My Lady, it is impossible."

"This creature can turn into a bird to deliver letters for Ezekiel, right?" Dora asked and Kreacher nodded. "And because it's linked to Ezekiel's magic it can bypass any diversion, correct? It will go to it's target no matter what."

"That's true My Lady but the creature won't obey me."

"Why the fuck not?" Dora asked annoyed. "You're the first one Zeke bonded to his magic, even before the Black Magic. Your bond runs deeper than any other and you manage everything when he's not around."

"It's true, My Lady." Kreacher replied puffing up his chest with pride. "Kreacher holds that honor, but Kreacher isn't the Master. It's the Master's will which allows The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to persist. Kreacher is just an agent of it, without it we would all perish."

"Of course he rigged it so only he could use it." Dora said out loud. "The selfish prick."

"Aaah!" Harry screamed.

"Harry what is it?" Dora asked concerned.

"It sort of buzzed when you said that about Ezekiel." Harry said. "I don't think it liked it."

"So it's intelligent..." Dora said.

"And loyal." Kreacher repeated.

"I don't think it'll want to help you, Dora." Harry said and immediately looking down to his hands with surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Dora asked.

"It just buzzed again but it wasn't the same." Harry revealed.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Dora sighted. "Keep it in your hands while I look for something to put it on."

Dora rose to her feet and began looking around, Kreacher following right behind her. Harry could hear the other elves working upstairs fixing the mess. He stared at his hands but the creature had stopped moving. Worried it might had slipped away, he opened his hands. To his surprise, it had remained there.

Harry studied the little ball with interest. Even though he could see it resting against the palm of his hand, he couldn't feel it. It was almost as if it wasn't there at all.

"How can this help Dora?" He asked to the air and was surprised when the ball, now the size of a moth, buzzed in response. "Could you help her? Please?" Harry asked hopeful but the creature remained silent.

"Harry, don't open your hands." Dora's voice shook him from his thoughts. "It's going to fly away."

"I don't think so." He replied looking at Dora, who had come with a chalice on her hands. "I think it just likes staying in my hands."

"Whatever, it's going in here." Dora presented the chalice to him. "It was a stupid idea anyway."

"What was?" Harry asked intrigued.

"You know how we use owls to send letters and stuff?" Dora asked.

"Yes..." Harry replied unsure.

"The thing is, Dark wizards can't own animals with a few exceptions. So instead they use rentals from the post office." Dora explained. "Of course one of the first Lord of the House of Black thought such thing was beneath him. The guy happened to be a great alchemists and got into his head to create something that would carry his letters and stuff for him. That's what Zeke told me, at least. Usually alchemists who try to create life are tossed into Azkaban no matter who they are but since Kreacher said this isn't alive, he found a loophole."

"Why couldn't you send a letter?"

"Because I don't own an owl." Dora replied. "And even if I did, owls can be deceived by magic so wizards don't receive unwanted mail. Like you and your letters."

Harry swallowed, the memory of being buried alive under a mountain of envelope still popped up occasionally in his nightmares.

"But this thing is different." Dora continued. "This will never fail to reach it's target. And since it's bound to Zeke's magic it can bypass magical barriers. I just hoped Kreacher would help me use it to track down Ollivander."

"Is he okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I don't know." Dora replied. "We are all a bit nervous in case he said something to anyone, really. Also, he's a good man."

"Could you help her?" Harry asked to the small ball in his hands. "Please?"

The creature didn't respond, not right away. Instead of buzzing as Harry expected, it began floating around between Harry and Dora.

"I think that means yes?" Harry said.

"How come_ you_ can ask it for help but Kreacher can't?" Dora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Master Harry possess the Master's magic." Kreacher said. "It flows within him, Kreacher can feel it. The Master said to follow Master Harry's orders."

"And at no point you thought that might be something worth mentioning?" Dora asked annoyed.

"The Master said to keep Master Harry away from problems, to protect him from harm."

"Protect him how?"

"Rip and tear." Kreacher replied with a fanged grin. "Rip and tear until it's done."

"Riiight." Dora said a bit uncomfortable. "Back to the point, can it tell us if Ollivander's is still in London?"

The creature buzzed.

"I guess it means yes." Harry said.

"That's great." Dora replied. "We just need to figure out a way to get it out of the house. People will eventually notice if they see me following a fly."

The creature stopped mid flight in response and shot up until it reached the ceiling. It then dropped into a dive and it splattered into the floor. Dora expected to see a small dot on the ground but a tar-like substance erupted from the small body like a fountain, covering the ground.

Dora and Harry would've been caught had Kreacher not apparated them back on the stairs. They watched astonished as the substance grew until it almost reached the first step, only to stop.

The substance then began to shift, with small black tree saplings. Dora's eyes widened when she realized they weren't saplings but a skeleton taking shape in front of them. She grabbed Harry and turned him around, burying his head in her chest to make sure he wouldn't turn and witness the macabre show.

The more the skeleton grew, the less substance remained. The skeleton a small part of the liquid. Then nerves began slithering like snakes over the ebony frame. After that came the muscles, followed closely by sky and then hair. By the end, the creature had taken the form of a jet-black dog of giant, bear-like size. It had a pair of yellow eyes that flashed in an ominous way, giving the impression to be spectral.

Dora was so shocked she lessened her grip, letting Harry free to turn around to be greeted by the biggest canid ever.

"Okay. Not a bad idea, just a tad too large." Dora said after a while. "What else you got?"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	47. Chapter 47

Dora left the house right around midnight with new information.

The Grimm, infamous omen of death, known to bring about the demise of whomever encounters it, never existed. To be more accurate, it never existed as it was imagined. It was an exaggerated rumor which had turned into an urban legend.

A few years after the creature was created, the then Lord Black passed away in his sleep. This was something unusual for a member of the family at the time and the title was inherited by his son. The new Lord almost drove the affluent and powerful family trough the edge of a cliff. He was soon murdered by the second child.

His successor, a more respectable member of the family, took it upon himself to bring the family back to it's former glory. He did so by stealing the lands of his neighbors, usually by murdering them and their families.

Using the creature, he began a campaign of fear so successful even Muggles heard of it. Thanks to them rumor became legend. Lord Black expanded his territory all trough England, the Americas and parts of Asia. To keep appearances he had Muggles hold the 'real' title but he reaped the magical benefits.

By the time he had finished the Black family's future was secured. The legend then became a myth and the image of a black hound became synonym of death around the world.

Dora had been shocked as Kreacher proudly explained the history of her family to her and Harry. She had once asked Ezekiel as a joke if there were any catastrophes the Black family hadn't been involved. He had soberly replied 'Few' but she had laughed it off, in all fairness she had been fourteen at the time. Still, she had more pressing matters at the moment.

Dora left the house well into the night, once Harry was asleep. It took some convincing but the creature eventually agreed to change to a more discreet for than a dog one could ride to battle.

The creature now resembled a Sphinx cat, with a very thin coat of fur and thin body shape. It had an emaciated, almost skeletal appearance; its bones could be seen through it's fur-less, dark skin. As a result, the creature had a large head and paws, long neck, sharp claws, big pointed ears, and a long tail. The cherry on top of this nightmarish carcass was a disturbing human-like smile, which it flashed to Dora when Harry wasn't looking.

Why wouldn't it turn into the black falcon Zeke usually had, Kreacher couldn't tell. As far as Dora could tell, it was because the fucking thing hated her. The feeling was mutual.

She walked around London following the cat for what felt ages only to find herself back on the alley behind St. Mungo's.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked in disbelief. "I've checked this place first, he's not here."

The cat meow at her in response and smiled.

"Don't." Dora glared at it. "Don't do that ever again or I'll tell Zeke to lock you away and throw the key, got it?"

The cat frowned and hissed at Dora. It then walked to one of the walls and gestured with it's head to follow it.

"What?" Dora asked confused.

The cat gestured at Dora, who approached it slowly as it began walking up the wall. Dora looked amazed as the animal sauntered all up the middle of the hospital. It then turned around as if gravity was more of a suggestion rather than a law and beckoned her again.

Dora watched astonished at the cat sat, with the moon behind it and whose only visible features were now his glowing eyes and eerie smile. She took a minute to process the view, winking slowly to convince herself of what was happening.

One look around to check for witnesses, a quick Disillusionment Charm and she found herself climbing right behind the feline. It wasn't difficult, her fingers creating a locking connection necessary to support her body.

They reached the top of the building without problems and Dora realized she had missed something important. St Mungo's was a five store building but at the rooftop was a small room. Small for Muggles at least, inside there could be enough room for a Quidditch stadium for all she knew.

"Good kitty." Dora scratched the top of it's head, which the cat received with a pompous look. "Yeah, you're Zeke's alright."

Dora inspected the rooftop in less than a minute. There were the stairs leading to the rooftop and a few feet away from it, a small single room. Four walls, roof and a door. There weren't even a small window to peek inside, meaning whatever magic they were using to make the inside bigger didn't allow mistakes. The rest of the rooftop was empty, not even birds landed on it.

What came later was a good all fashion stake out, meaning as boring as it gets. For the rest of the night nobody got in or out. Of course, Dora reasoned, they might have a floo connection in there. Which would've been illegal but if the place was a safe house as she suspected then she wouldn't be able to use it either.

A silver lining appeared at the crack of dawn, when she reapplied her Disillusionment Charm. She was getting ready to call it a day when the door opened and a small contingency of wizards in lime-green robes walked towards the stairs.

So Healers could get in, Dora thought. It wasn't much, but at least it was a start.

* * *

"A room on the rooftop?" Andromeda said when Dora finished her tale. "I've never heard of it."

Dora hadn't bothered to return to the house, instead heading to her parent's. Harry had just arrived and they elves were serving breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Dora asked. "Perhaps they made you take an Oath...?"

"No, no." Andi dismissed shaking her head. "I worked at the emergency room. I've never set foot anywhere higher than the third floor."

"Can't you can take a picture, see if she recognizes someone?" Ted asked, much to Dora and Andromeda's surprise. "What? I read."

"That's not a bad idea..." Andromeda said. "I actually know most of the people there from the break room."

"But it doesn't solve the problem." Dora replied. "I still need to get inside and for all we know it could place a curse on me for life."

"You could ask Gringotts" Andromeda mused. "They do have the best curse-breakers in the world."

"They won't help her." Ted replied. "She's not a Black. They have no reason to help her because they know she won't give Ollivander to them and we can't afford their help."

"He's quite right, I'm afraid." A voice sounded behind them.

The family turned towards it's origin with their wands drawn and found a goblin in an expensive business suit with a parcel in his hands.

"I apologize for the intrusion." The goblin gave a quick bow. "During our attempts to recover Lord Potter's stolen property our team came across an item. This heirloom has been in his family's property for generations. We thought he would want it back."

"How did you get in my house?" Ted demanded with his wand pointed at the goblin's head.

"My good sir, we're the ones who made the connection." The goblin replied smiling as he approached Harry and handed over the package. "Lord Potter, it is with great pleasure I return this family heirloom to it's legitimate owner. Rest assured the Underground Kingdom will not rest until your last Knut is returned to you."

"Thank you." Harry said before he felt Ted's hand on his shoulder. He turned towards him and the law-wizard gestured to stop talking.

"Your thanks are much appreciated, My Lord despite the circumstances." The goblin replied. "I must confess we we're quite surprised once we checked the heirloom's authenticity."

"We're grateful for the diligence Gringotts has shown, regardless of the circumstances." Andromeda said taking control of the conversation. "And hope this unfortunate situation can be resolved as swiftly and discreetly as possible. Please make sure his Underground Highness gets our regards."

"It will be, Madame." The goblin replied with a stiff smile. "I shall see to it myself."

There was an awkward pause as despite being clear the conversation was over the goblin remained in his spot.

"Is there anything else, mister...?" Andromeda asked.

"No, no, Madame Tonks." The goblin replied anxious. "I was wondering if there any other service I could provide you."

"Hey, don't I know you?" Dora asked with a frown.

"No, I don't think so, my lady." The goblin assured her.

"No, I'm sure we've met before,. I just can't remember where..." Dora said.

"Perhaps it'll be better for me to leave." The goblin excused himself nervously. "I apologize for taking so much of your time."

"ADNOK!" Dora pointed at the goblin. "You're the one who almost got me killed with that bounty!"

"The WHAT?"

"KILLED!?"

Ted and Andromeda's reaction was quite different.

Ted took Harry by the shoulder and placed him and Dora behind him. Andromeda for her part had launched a curse which hit the goblin square in the chest and shot him backwards. Adnok hadn't fell to the floor when a second spell glued him to a wall.

"Nymphadora." Andromeda took deep breaths to calm herself. "You never mentioned a bounty."

"I didn't?"

"NO-" Andromeda managed to rein in her temper.

"You told us there was a problem you couldn't talk about." Ted replied.

"Is that why you asked me about Orion's protection?" Andromeda asked.

"Well...yeah." Dora confessed. "But it wasn't such a big deal. I managed to give them the slip, I've done it plenty of times at work."

"There's a difference between doing one's work and being hunted like a fox thanks to some greedy, slimy, little-!" Andromeda said pointing her wand at the goblin again.

"Andi, we can't hurt him." Ted put himself between Andromeda and Adnok. "We'll get in more problems than we can handle."

"I'd suggest you listen to your husband, Madame Tonks." Adnok said from his spot on the wall. "It'd be a shame for young Lord Potter to lose someone as close as you."

"You utter another word, goblin." Ted fumed. "And I'll move out of my wife's way and let her finish whatever it is she has planned for you."

"What do you want, Adnok?" Dora asked guarding Harry.

"To be on the ground, for starters." Adnok replied.

Andromeda stared at the goblin on her wall, giving serious thought about where to hide the body before finally cancelling her spell. Adnok fell into the floor with an undignified thump and waited for a helping hand which never came. He huffed as he got up and fixed his suit.

"I'll have you know, I came in peace." Adnok said ignoring Andromeda's seething look. "And the bounty wasn't my idea, as I tried to explain to Lord Black."

"Say what you have to say and leave, Adnok." Dora replied irritated.

"Very well." The goblin replied. "I'd like to offer you my services as your liaison between your family and the Underground Kingdom."

"Why?" Ted asked. "Ezekiel is the one who deals with your nation, we don't have any value."

"You're right." Adnok admitted. "Most of what you said was right. However, he "Adnok pointed at Harry. "Politically speaking his family's voice carries far more weight than Lord Black's, not to mention his own achievements. I could help him to become a Friend of the Goblins like Lord Black."

The family turned to each other with doubt in their eyes.

"Imagine something like this happens again." Adnok continued. "Wouldn't it be better to have an ally as powerful as Gringotts? Lord Potter." Adnok addressed Harry, who hide behind Dora. "I've been told you value lives over gold and fame. How much easier would be for you to help people, not just wizard but countless oppressed masses in dire need of your help?"

"Enough." Andromeda growled. "If you think I'll stand here and let you deceive Harry then you're insane. Get out of my house, goblin. You're not welcome here."

"I understand your anger, Madame." Adnok replied walking backwards to the fireplace. "But I do hope you can see the advantages of having me as a friend. I'll bid you goodbye for now. And Lord Potter, please check the package. I think you'll find it quite handy should you require... privacy."

Adnok left the house with three wands locked onto him even after he disappeared between green flames.

"If that thing tries to set a foot into this house, I'll end him." Andromeda staring at the fireplace. "Consequences be damned"

"Don't worry about him." Ted said. "A goblin smells gold like a shark does blood. He's looking for an edge."

"No." Dora sighted. "He's scared."

"And how do you know?" Andromeda asked.

"Zeke's been... busy." Dora replied uncomfortable. "I'll tell you later. What's in the package, Harry?"

Harry almost jumped where he stood, remembering the parcel still in his hands.

"I don't know"I think it's a cape?" Harry replied

"Let me see." Dora reached for the package but as she touched her hand shot backwards as if it burned her. "Fucking Hell!"

"You can't open it, Nymphadora." Ted said sitting back at the table. "Only Harry can."

"You could've said it earlier." Dora replied sucking her fingers.

"It's some piece of cloth." Harry said unwrapping it.

"May I?" Andromeda asked and Harry handed it over. She inspected the fabric with interest, rubbing it between her fingers and looking trough it. "This is an invisibility cloak."

"What?"

"Really?"

"What's an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"It's an enchanted piece of fabric. You put it over yourself like this and... voila!" Andromeda demonstrated vanishing in front of their eyes.

"No, it doesn't make any sense." Dora said. "Adnok said this thing was an heirloom. An invisibility cloak lasts for ten years tops."

"It does look brand new." Ted pointed out.

"Still, it's an useful thing to have." Andromeda said popping out her head. "Why don't you give it a try, Harry? Ted help him out, darling?"

Dora gave her father a pleading look which was ignored as he left them alone.

"What on earth do you mean by 'Ezekiel is busy'?" Andromeda asked.

"Look, don't tell the rest but..."

"Now, Nymphadora." Andromeda said sternly.

"The Crown gave Zeke a to-do list after you went into the chamber. Nobody knows what it's on it but Zeke has been going around scaring the hell out of everyone."

"Scaring them how?" Andromeda asked.

"People... people died. Lots."

"Do you know if anyone has said anything yet?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know what he's been doing. All I know is the bodies are piling up and no-one has a clue why he's doing them. My boss said-"

"Your boss?" Andromeda interrupted her. "She told you all this?"

"People are scared, she's desperate for answers." Dora replied.

"Are you sure she's reliable?"

"Yes."

"Sure?" Andromeda pressed on.

"YE-" Dora caught herself and checked Harry and her father weren't alarmed by her outburst. "Yes, I'm sure." She whispered.

"And she said people are scared of Ezekiel? It doesn't make sense. There's nothing to gain by having him act so irrational. The arrangement has always been the same. Lord Black kills whatever it is they need killed but the country has to ask for it first." Andromeda recalled.

"Maybe the Queen finally lost it and wants to conquer the magical world?" Dora offered joking.

"No, this is something else." Andromeda tapping her lower lip. "He's doing it on purpose."

"You think Zeke is killing off those people because he wanted?" Dora asked astounded.

"Or because he needed to." Andromeda replied.

"Mum!"

"Nymphadora, this is the first time in well over a century the Crown has given orders to a Lord Black without other countries knowing about it." Andromeda rebuked her. "I've had to talk to the Queen already and that woman doesn't know left from right when it comes to the magical world. If she came up with the wrong idea, killing all those people could've been his way of stopping it."

"You're seriously okay with him murdering all those people?"

"I didn't say that." Andromeda replied. "But if it means we don't get dragged into the Muggle world by an idiot, then yes."

"DORA! LOOK!" An exited Harry exclaimed ending their conversation. "NO HANDS!"

Mother and daughter laughed at Harry's disembodied head.

"It's amazing." Ted said.

"It's alright." Andromeda replied. "I remember Orion had a similar one, although this one is far better than his."

"How so?"

"Orion's was more like a cape." Andromeda replied. "I remember it being so thick you could barely see trough it. This one is made of a silk, acromantula's, I imagine. You can see trough it without problems."

"Yes, it does feel a bit weird doesn't it?" Ted frowned feeling the fabric between his fingers. "I was afraid it would be too chilly but somehow it doesn't let the cold in."

"I suppose it's the difference between buying the most expensive thing available and having it made by someone who cares." Andromeda chuckled.

"You think this was a gift?" Dora asked.

"If you could make something like this, you don't keep it to yourself." Andromeda replied. "You advertise it to the right people and make a mint."

"Maybe you can use it." Harry said. "You could sneak into the room without being seen."

"It wouldn't work, Harry." Dora replied. "An invisibility cloak is useful for people who aren't prepared for it. There are ways to force them to reveal themselves."

"But..." Harry hesitated ."I mean, if this is a better one..."

"Let me show you how it works." Dora offered. "It's not gonna hurt or anything, cover yourself with the cloak."

Harry did, disappearing into nothingness and Dora pulled out her wand. He watched fascinated as Dora waved it in a semi-circular motion and chanted Revelio and her wand gave a faint blue light. Harry braced himself, not sure what to expect but nothing came.

"Did it work?" Harry asked unsure.

"Nymphadora?" Ted asked surprised.

"I know." Dora replied.

"Can you see me?" Harry asked again.

"Harry hold still." Dora said taking out her own wand. "Ted, could you...?"

"Sure." Ted said taking out his wand.

"Dora?" Harry asked a bit frightened.

"It's fine, Harry." Dora assured him. "Just checking something."

Harry stood still as they casted the same spell over him but again, nothing happened.

"How is this possible?" Andromeda asked confused.

"Hang on, let me try something else." Dora said pointing her wand again. "Specialis Revelio! Homenum Revelio!"

"Nothing." Ted said astonished. "How is this possible?"

"Harry, do you feel anything?" Andromeda asked removing the cloak from his head. "At all?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry said folding the cloth. "Did it work?"

"I'd say." Andromeda replied as Dora took the cloak on her hands and began inspecting it against the light.

"This thing doesn't even have runes in it." Dora said. "And it's so light, might as well be air..."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked, Dora gave him a look saying not to ask her again.

"I can't tell what it's this fabric supposed to be either." Dora continued.

"Regardless of what it might be." Andromeda said. "This could be the answer to your problem."

"And that's another problem." Dora replied exhausted. "Nobody thinks how messed up is the fact goblins can walk into the house?"

"We knew there were risks when they installed the connection. I'll ask Ezekiel to set things straight once he returns. But would this actually help?" Ted replied.

"I... I don't know." Dora sighted. "Harry, can I borrow this for a bit? I'll check it and I'll give it back, promise."

"Sure!" Harry beamed.

"Harry, while your help is very appreciate, your need to keep in mind this is something which has been on your family for years." Andromeda advised him. "You can't just lend it around, even to us."

"But I'm really grateful for it." Dora promised to the dejected boy. "I'll be back in no time and then we can go somewhere and forget about all of this, okay?"

The promise brought back Harry's smile, which Dora noticed had began turning into a lopsided grin lately.

They finished breakfast and Dora left him with her parents while she headed for work. The adrenaline run out quite fast after she entered the building, the rest of the day turned into an uphill battle not to fall asleep. Afterwards, whenever she wasn't at work or taking Harry to his lessons, Dora spent her time casting spells on the cloak. The result was always the same: Nothing. Even dogs and cats, who were more sensible towards magic than people, didn't knew she was there. It was almost as if putting on the cloak erased it's user from the face of the earth. It took Dora almost a month of testing for her to be comfortable with the cloak. She felt ethereal when she put it on. The feeling that nowhere was out of her reach was such, she didn't realized she was already in the building.

Dora began taking deep, slow breaths as she took what seemed to be a first look at where she was. The inside of the room held a two store building in it. The hallways were narrow so if two people from opposite sides wanted to go across it they'd crash with each other. And there were people on them, Dora noticed. Guards walked up and down the corridors, none the wiser to her presence. This wasn't a problem for her, her body had already shrunken leaving her petite and skinny. She didn't had to worry about dragging the cloak. It seemed the fabric enlarged or shortened according to the size of it's user. Dora had tried it's limit and found the cloak could spread just enough to cover the table on her parents dining room.

Dora faced a problem, as they seemed to be many on both sides of the hallway and she had no-

**Second**** Floor, fifth door on the right.**

WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK WAS THAT!?

Dora turned around frantically looking for the the voice's owner but no-one was around. She needed to get this cloak off, was the only thing Dora could think of. Yet, the feeling, the certainty, that Ollivander was on the second floor in the fifth room on the right, remained.

Another thing she noticed and she hadn't until she had the cloak on her, were the sounds. Dora had a better hearing than anybody else, but with the cloak on it was different. She didn't just hear them, she could feel them. The breath of the guards, the air stream dancing its way trough the hallway. There were insects too, flies which she hadn't seen yet but there were there. And by there she meant near the last door on the first floor. Again, she had an absolute certainty where they were. Dora wanted to ignore the urge to go up the twelve steps and walk the remaining fifteen steps it'd take for her to reach the fifth doom which was currently unguarded. But then again, how did she knew all this?

No, Dora thought, going in would be too risky.

She inspected the first floor without much problems. These guards, wizards who she didn't recognize, weren't particularly thorough.

The main problem this place had was the fact everything ran exactly as it should, meaning the floor didn't creak and the doors were well oiled. Everything was made by wizards who clearly didn't knew a lot about infiltration, who didn't understood sometimes flaws were necessary. Given the powerful spell which protected the front door, she understood there was a certain overconfidence but come on... The only safety measure they used where the fact the hallways was too narrow and the doors weren't at the same place as the walls so one could hide in the space between. Other than that, you were on your own.

The interesting bit were the occupants of the room. Dora's eyes had widened so much she feared they'd pop out. The place was filled with creme de la creme, many famous and wealthy wizards were staying there, although not many of them were sick. At least not medically. The entire first floor was seemingly dedicated to debauchery and excess, not that Dora was against most of the things she saw but they'd been taken to a disturbing extreme. If she had a camera, she'd be set for life.

Now the second floor was indeed filled with sick people. Sick of what Dora couldn't tell, in some cases she could smell the disease just standing next to the door. She decided to avoid those, until the last room left was the fifth on the right side. Dora walked up and down the hallway, making sure nobody else but the guards were there. She even tuned her hearing to a painful degree to make sure no other living being but the patient was inside. Taking a deep breath, Dora looked around one last time and sneaked in.

The room was a simple one. A dim glow on the upper part of the walls showed a bed, a wardrobe and a nightstand. Privacy clearly wasn't a concern, Dora noticed as she discovered a toilet on the wall opposite the bed with nothing covering it.

Dora heard a faint breathing coming from the bed and approached it with caution. Tucked in bed laid the unconscious body of Garrick Ollivander, who showed no signs of injury. Relieved that Harry hadn't killed one of the most beloved citizens of the United kingdom, Dora leaned over to study his face.

"Would you mind not staring while I sleep? It's quite rude." Ollivander muttered.

Dora straightened when she heard the old man's voice, wondering just how was he able to if not see her, at least feel her presence.

"Don't worry, I'm positive that I'm the only person in this entire building who knows you're here." Ollivander replied as if he could read her mind. The old man opened his eyes and tried to sit on his bed but failed to gather the strength to do so. "I'm terribly sorry but would you mind giving me a hand? I'm afraid I'm not as spry as I used to."

"Oh God, sorry." Dora replied rushing to help him and placing the pillow behind his back.

"Thank you. Now, who am I addressing if you don't mind me asking?" Ollivander asked narrowing his eyes. "My, my, I don't think I've ever seen such a thing in my life. Is it a charm?" The man asked to where he thought Dora was. "No need to worry, this room isn't guarded, why don't you remove whatever this is and ask what's on your mind? I'm assuming given the fact that I'm not dead that's why you're here, aren't you?"

"How did you knew I was here?" Dora asked taking off the cloak.

"Oh, Miss Tonks. Fourteen inches, flexible, rowan and unicorn hair." Ollivander said smiling.

"Not that I'm not impressed, but it was better when you were blind drunk." Dora replied. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Well, Miss if you promise to keep it a secret, I wouldn't mind telling you..."

"You want an Oath?" Dora asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I believe we are both quite capable of keeping a secret." Ollivander replied. "I'm asking as a personal favour."

"Very well, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks. The truth is that in my youth, I became fascinated with an old wand-making legend. I'm sure you've heard the Tale Of The Three Brothers?"

"The children story?" Dora asked suspiciously.

"Precisely." Ollivander smiled again. "I'm part of a group of people who believe the Deadly Hallows are real, you see. Well, I believe the Elder Wand is, at least."

"It's a children's story." Dora said surprised such a serious man could even entertain such thought.

"On the contrary, it's quite real. It's actually the easiest one to trace. There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandalore recognise... I'm sorry I digress." Ollivander chuckled embarrassed. "The point is, I became enamored with the wand and like many others before me I decided to create a wand as powerful, if not moreso. My research led me to the discovery of the three supreme cores, which if don't mind me saying, revolutionized wand-making."

"What does any of this have to do with what I asked?" Dora asked impatiently.

"I apologize, Madame. My wife says I tend to lose myself when it comes to wands."

"You're married?" Dora asked surprised. "Does she knows you're here?"

"I hope so." Ollivander replied. "Otherwise I'll have quite a few words with whoever is in charge of this place before I leave."

"I'll be happy to tell her." Dora offered.

"Please do." Ollivander smiled warmly. "But we're still digressing. As I said, I studied all the materials available as well as the ingredients needed to make a wand when a thought popped up in my mind. A type of core never considered before or since, thankfully. Something which is both material and immaterial at the same time."

"What on earth could it be?" Dora asked intrigued.

"A poltergeist." Ollivander replied. "I was convinced that if I managed to find a way to fuse one such spirit with a material strong enough to hold it's power, it'd surpass all wands ever made."

"That's insane."

"It was." Ollivander agreed. "And if I had stopped for a second and gave it a rational thought, I would've realized it. Instead, I dedicated myself to trap one such spirit of chaos and convinced myself that iron would make the perfect substitute for wood."

"But iron is the worst metal for magic." Dora said appalled. "It's one of the first things they tell you in Transfiguration."

"Again, I wasn't in my right mind." Ollivander explained. "The result almost destroyed the Alley, had Lord Black not caught news of what I was doing."

"Orion knew?"

"Orion Black, fifteen inches, blackthorn with Hungarian Horntail hearthstring. Gregorovich's, not mine. I'd have never made such a horrible combination but I guess it suited him" Ollivander recalled. "Indeed, I don't know how he knew but I'm glad he did. He used some sort of dark spell to destroy my creation before it'd destroy me and everyone else. All he asked in return for his silence was my help to get Gregorovitch his own shop in the Alley. Honestly, I'd have done it anyway as I admired his craft. I dropped my obsession soon after but my exposure to the poltergeist left me quite sensitive to such energies."

"You think this cloak is like a poltergeist?" Dora asked.

"I'm afraid my knowledge is limited to wands, but I can tell you this: while it shares some aspects of a poltergeist, the feeling it gives is quite different. Older, one might say."

"You don't say..." Dora replied examining the cloak for the millionth time.

"Now, what can I do for you, Miss Tonks?" Ollivander asked.

"I wanted to know exactly what you told the people in here about what happened to you." Dora said.

"Nothing." Ollivander replied. "As far as they know, they think the shock made me forget all about what happened."

"What about me or my mother, or Harry?" Dora asked.

"For what I've gathered, whoever those people who got me here were, they didn't care about anyone except me. Then again, I've been here for Merlin knows how long, so take it with a pinch of salt."

"It doesn't mean they couldn't have tried to get inside your mind or alter your memories." Dora pointed out.

"And risk this?" Ollivander said tapping his temple. "They can't, one of the advantages of not having an apprentice. Now, there's something I'd like to know."

"What is it?" Dora asked suspicious.

"Harry Potter, he's different isn't he?" Ollivander said studying her face. "I've never seen a wand react so violently to a wizard."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question without an Oath." Dora replied.

"It's fine, I just wanted to talk to someone about it. Thinking out loud helps me work things out and sadly, I can't speak much with the people here." Ollivander said dejected.

"Now, the problem was his magic. Usually when a wizard is chosen their magic reacts, it's usually a bit of wind which is what happened but then it became something else, didn't it? Yes, indeed..."

Dora watched amused how the man began arguing with himself in a manner which would had him labeled as mental by anyone who saw him. Oh, apparently he didn't like the response he had given himself.

"Yes, the core." Ollivander nodded to himself. "It's his core what's causing the problem. Dark where it should be Light and Light where it should be Dark, no wonder the phoenix feather worked so well."

"Excuse me?" Dora said before she could stop herself. "You think the wand you gave Harry worked?"

"No, no, of course not!" Ollivander said excited. "The wand was rubbish! But the core, oh yes, the core was perfect! A phoenix is a creature of rebirth, I have no doubt it'd convert that magic of his into normal one. Yes, for someone like him such core is a must, it was the wood what failed!"

"Okay, Gary?" Dora interrupted him as she placed the cloak back on her body. "You need to calm down, somebody might hear you if you don't watch the tone."

"Sorry." Ollivander gave her a guilty look. "But now we've established the core for Lord Potter's wand, we'll need a new wood for it."

"You still want to make Harry a wand?" Dora asked surprised.

"Absolutely!" Ollivander smiled like a child. "Such an interesting client, a challenge like him rarely appears once in a wand-maker's career! And I believe I know what's needed to complete it."

"Great, just tell me what it is and I'll buy you the ingredients for his new wand."

"It's just a matter of finding the right wood, Miss Tonks. The core has already chosen mister Potter."

"But that core could be anywhere." Dora replied. "Harry destroyed your store when he tried the wand, remember?"

"Oh, but I hid it." Ollivander replied patting his stomach.

"You mean to tell me..." Dora said pointing at him.

"I ate it, yes. And it was quite fortunate I did so, otherwise I fear my old body wouldn't have made it."

"But why haven't you... _digested_ it already?"

"Because it takes a terrible type of Dark magic to wound a phoenix, and even then it will rise again." Ollivander explained. "The only thing that can kill a phoenix is the creature itself. Right now, the feather feeds from my magic and releases its own. Which is great for me because phoenix are amazing healing creatures. Once I'm good enough to leave this place-"

"I'll leave those details to you, if you don't mind." Dora interrupted him raising her hand. "And please don't tell Harry about it either."

"I understand. Still, I'll need a special kind of wood. Lord Potter's magic is the opposite of what it should, the feather will convert the magic but it needs a medium strong enough to contain the energies while it does."

"So?"

"So if Lord Potter's magic is Light but with Dark properties, the wood needs to be Dark with Light ones to counter it."

"And what kind of wood is that?" Dora asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea, but isn't it a fascinating concept?" Ollivander replied smiling proudly.

Dora was about to jump at the old wizard's throat when she felt the knob on the door started turning. She quickly finished covering herself with the cloak and prepared to leave when she froze in fear. Entering the room was the living legend Alastor "Mad-Eye" hadn't changed a bit since her days at the academy, if not for a few white hairs popping out here and there. His face still looked as if it had been roughly carved from wood, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem were his eyes, one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal one. That magical prosthetic was no only the source of his nickname but was also capable of seeing through objects and the back of his own head. And to detect invisibility cloaks.

"Who are you talking to, Ollivander?" Moody said walking into the room. A noise caught Dora's attention, the cause being a wooden leg with a clawed foot which he didn't had last time she saw him.

"Nobody." Ollivander replied.

"Really?" Moody said. "Because I saw you trough the door and it certainly looked like you were having quite a conversation..."

Fuck, Dora thought terrified, she was fucked.

"I was talking to myself, if you must know." Ollivander said. "It's the only way I can have a smart conversation these days."

"Is that so?" Moody asked leaning over the bed and into Ollivander's face.

"Do you see anybody else here, Mister Moody?"

"One never knows who could be in th shadows, lurking, listening."

Dora froze when Moody began looking around, his blue eye specially rolled around. Except to her surprise, it never stopped on her. She also noticed Ollivander grinning and trying to hide his gaze from where she was. But he didn't made it subtlety enough and Moody followed his gaze. This time both eyes were looking directly at her. One of Moody's hand shot to grab her but she managed to dodge it, the other one casted a revealing charm.

Dora quick took out her wand, still covered by the cloak and rose it to shoot back a spell of her own but was surprised when Moody just grunted and placed his wand back into his holster.

"A bit paranoid, aren't we Mister Moody?" Ollivander asked amused.

Moody said nothing, his remaining eye frowned as his prosthetic began looking around as usual. He hummed to himself before turning around, not before telling Ollivander to stop making noise.

"Dear me." Ollivander chuckled covering his mouth.

"He didn't saw me." Dora said once she was sure Moody couldn't hear her. "He looked right at me but he didn't saw me."

"Well, I did said that cloak was something special." Ollivander replied still covering his mouth. "Now, Miss Tonks, I'm afraid we're out of time. You must hurry and find the wood I need."

"I will." Dora whispered back. "Owl me once you get out of here."

And with that she made her way out of the building.

* * *

"Dark with Light properties?" Ted asked confused. "Is that even possible?"

Dora decided to take this conversation while Harry was at school. She didn't wanted to risk another uninvited guest from Gringotts sneaking in trying to get into her family's good graces.

"Well, my magic became Light some Dark characteristics after I turned." Andromeda said. "But as far as I know this only happens to wizards."

"Yeah but, trees are living things too right?" Dora replied "So shouldn't it be possible?"

"Maybe?" Both of her parents replied at the same time.

"MADAM!" Kreacher screaming as he apparated with a loud CRACK in the middle of the room. "MADAM! THE MASTER NEEDS YOU!"

"Kreacher calm down, you'll rile up the entire block!" Andromeda ordered. "What do you mean?"

"THE MASTER, MADAME!" Kreacher screamed. "THE MASTER IS DYING!"

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


	48. Chapter 48

The house didn't feel as usual, was the first thing Andromeda noted when Kreacher apparated both of them in the main hall. Something was missing.

The home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black had always been filled with Dark magic. It had been since the day a Lord Black killed its owner to take possession. As the years went by, the effect had only grown stronger. The beautiful townhouse became a fortress, so well protected it had been ripped out of the world's memory. It ensured that even at their lowest, the House of Black would be protected, although such thought was laughed at the time. This precaution proved to be invaluable once Ezekiel Black returned to England.

Ezekiel hadn't just reinforced the wards but taken them to a whole new level by bonding the building to his own core. A core which was already bonded to the Black Magic itself. It made sense in retrospective. If Ezekiel were to die it'd mean everything which belonged to him would follow him in death.

As a result of the bonding processes, the entire building had become a Dark object. Or to be more accurate, a Black object. 12 Grimmauld place was now a locus for the Black Magic, where one could feel it in the very air you breathed. Should anybody try to enter the house without invitation, the very air would liquefy their insides, lungs first.

Right now, the house felt like a house. Sure, the protections were there but the Black Magic was nowhere in sight. The change became more evident as Andromeda climbed up the stairs. She placed her hand on the handrail, feeling the wood cracking under her palm. Andromeda hastened her pace reaching the final floor of the house winded up. She had stopped using the cane a month ago and while she was cleared by the Healer, her stamina was nowhere as it used to be. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and catched her breath when she felt it. All the Black Magic usually filling the house was now confined into one single room. Ezekiel's.

The difference between the rest of the house and the room was palpable. Andromeda could've swore she saw the door swelling up and down as if it was breathing. It also felt different to the touch, dry and cold compared to the warm, humid weather. It didn't bother her, Andromeda had been keyed in the wards so it should keep her safe. Or so she hoped.

The inside of the room was shrouded in darkness. The curtains were closed shut but a few fine rays of light managed to pass through, illuminating the room. Ezekiel, or something which barely resembled him, was laying in the middle of the bed. He was very thin, to the point where she could see his facial bones sticking out, his eyes sinking into their sockets.

She tried to cast a Lumnos but she might as well lighted up a match for what came out. Trying to maintain a spell in such conditions would hinder her so she cancelled it. She tried to walk towards the bed but the temperature dropped like a stone the closer she got. Trying for a different tactic, Andromeda pressed her back against the wall and walked towards the curtains, only to find they seemed to be glued to their spot.

Andromeda began walking towards the bed. The temperature dropping the more she approached it. It was a small change at the beginning, just cold enough to make her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Another step and she could see her breath. One more, ice began forming around her feet. Another, her body began shivering . She tried to take another step but decided against it when she lost feeling on her leg before her foot had even touched the floor.

She contemplated the situation as she backed to the doorway. There was no way she'd ever reach Ezekiel, this was clear. She tried to push what she saw out of her mind for the moment.

One problem at the time, she muttered to herself.

She had already seen Ezekiel being healed by the Black Magic, to have it concentrated in such a way on a single room spoke volumes about his condit-

No, she stopped herself again. One problem at the time.

First, the problem was the Black Magic. Dark magic was destructive in nature, large concentrations of it even more so. Problem was this particular magic was the embodiment of such quality. If she wanted to reach Ez-the patient, she'd need protection strong enough to reach him. If such Light magic even existed and if she'd be able to cast it.

Andromeda had discovered much to her dismay, turning from one end of the spectrum to the opposite was physically, mentally and spiritually exhausting. The truth was a Dark wizard would never be able to cast true Dark magic. What she could make could be called a facsimile, a faithful reproduction. It behaved like Light magic and it did the job just like it, but it wasn't the real thing. So while Andromeda could imitate it, she couldn't perform the most advanced techniques.

Then again, Andromeda realized, she didn't need to use magic. Not when she had a handy invisibility cloak she could borrow.

One quick trip back home and Andromeda returned with the cloak in her hands. Harry had almost shoved it into her hands when she asked for it. It protected from everything and because it was so thin Andromeda had no problem looking for a pulse. She had to look quite hard for it.

* * *

"How is he?" Ted, Dora and Harry asked at the same time.

"Weak." Andromeda replied. "He'll need nutritional potions. Lots."

"But will he be alright?" Ted asked.

"He's recovered from the worst." Andromeda replied. "But right now he's in the same situation Harry was, all his magic is used to heal him. The potions will speed things up."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Andromeda said impatiently. "Let's get him to Gringotts and fill him up."

"It's more complicated than that." Andromeda replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He has condensed the Black Magic of the house in his room to help him heal but his health is so deteriorated it barely helps." Andromeda explained. "But because of all that dark magic if anybody tries to get close to him without the cloak, they'll die."

"Then don't take it off and give him the potions." Ted replied.

"I tried." Andromeda said. "Couldn't unscrew the bottle with the cloak on, it was as if it was covered in oil or something. Tried doing it before entering the room but..." Andromeda took out a frozen vial.

"How did that happen?" Ted asked, confused.

"This is why nobody uses black magic for healing. It takes five times the effort and even if it works you'll end up messing someone or something else." Dora said.

"I tried ordering the elves but even they couldn't get close to Ezekiel." Andromeda said.

"Maybe I can do it?" Harry asked unsure.

"No, Harry." Andromeda replied, shaking her head. "I know the Black Magic heals you but even the best medicine will become poisonous if you take a large amount of it. And even if it doesn't hurt you, your core hasn't healed yet. Ezekiel's magic might be healing you but healing so fast could be just as bad for you."

"Are you sure he only needs the potions?" Dora asked. "What if it's something else?"

"I've seen him heal with the Black Magic." Andromeda replied. "As long as he has enough magic, he's good. The sooner he gets something in his system, the sooner his body will stop eating itself for substance."

Harry paled and swallowed hard, which didn't go amiss. Andromeda mentally slapped herself in the head while she assured Harry that Ezekiel would make a full recovery. None of the adults allowed Harry to enter Ezekiel's room alone. Andromeda accompanied him for the first time to check how long he could stay in the room. Dora and Ted took turns to wait outside the room in case they needed to get them out, deciding the best idea was to tie a rope around both of their waist. Harry, for his part, tried his best to keep his hands from shaking as he slowly poured the potion in Ezekiel's mouth. He insisted he didn't feel any cold when asked but Andromeda was adamant he leave the room as soon as he finished if not sooner.

While Harry had put up a valiant front, the family paid attention to him. The memory of a small almost broken child with cuts all over his arms was burned into their brains.

The first days were the most difficult ones. Partly because Harry had to open the vials and pour it's contents before the Black Magic froze its contents but mostly because of Harry's expression when he thought nobody was looking. This time, they made sure to be there for him.

* * *

Ezekiel was floating in a dark sea. Well, the sea might be a stretch of the imagination. He could feel the movement of the waves but there were none. He could feel the water around him, but he knew he was dry. He had his eyes closed the entire time but he didn't have to open them to see he was drifting away in the darkness.

"**That's the beauty of one's mind**." The Black Magic said, it's voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "**If you imagine it's real, then it'll be.**"

"Would you mind? I'm trying to relax here." Ezekiel replied annoyed.

"**You've relaxed long enough, Master**." The Black Magic cooed behind his ears. "**You need to wake up**."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I've been having a rather bad couple of months." Ezekiel replied. "I'd like to give my muscles the chance to relax before I start moving again."

"**It's time to wake up, Master. Before you fall asleep forever**."

"A bit ominous, don't you think?" Ezekiel teased the darkness surrounding him.

"**Are you really going to forfeit your life?**" The Black Magic replied innocently. "**Don't you have a promise to keep?**"

"Do I look like the kind of man who'd let himself waste away in... where am I again?" Ezekiel tried to recall where he was but he failed.

"**It's getting worse.**" The Black Magic replied concerned. "**You're too weak, your body is failing. I can help you, but I need more.**"

"More what?" Ezekiel asked, opening his eyes.

"**_More._**" The Black Magic repeated. "**But I can't take it, you have to give it to me.**"

"No." Ezekiel replied, standing up and finding himself on solid ground now. "Use the magic I have right now. I'll power through it."

"**It's not possible.**" The Black Magic said. "**You're not as powerful as you believe. Your body is failing, all you can do is delay the inevitable. Unless you _give me more_.**"

"Hmmm, no." Ezekiel hummed to himself. "You're a bit too eager, if you ask me."

"**You're dying!**" The Black Magic screamed.

"In which case you'll be alone for a while until the Malfoy brat is old enough to inherit you." Ezekiel said. "And I'm not so sure about the dying part. I feel a bit... full. My mouth tastes a bit funny. How did I get here?"

"**This is your mind, Master.**" The Magic replied as if it were obvious.

"Nope, not a chance." Ezekiel replied looking around the vast darkness surrounding him. "I refuse to accept that I lack the imagination to come up with at least something in my own mind."

"**But you _do_ come up with ideas**" The magic giggled. "**Such wonderful things! And you do those things, things none of the others ever did. Things they wouldn't even consider, things they'd fear. But not you. And I love you for it.**"

"Then why the lie?" Ezekiel asked. "If you love me, as you say, why would you want me to give you more? The more I give you, the less of me there is. That's how this whole thing works, right? I gave you something which cannot be taken and I gained access to you. I gained the ability to wield you and then? No more peaceful nights, not to mention other changes you made to me without my consent. And now you want more? No"

"**Have I ever failed you? Have I not come to you every time you called?**" The Magic shot back. "**How many times have I saved you from those who craved your blood? From yourself?**"

"You need me because I amuse you, I get it." Ezekiel interrupted It. "You can stop the monologue now, it's tedious even for me. Now what's going on? And don't even think of lying to me. I'll find out in the end and you of all things know it."

"..."

"Well? I'm waiting... Literally nothing else to do."

"There's something near you, something the Black Magic cannot comprehend. It scares it." A voice sounded behind Ezekiel, whose eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face it's owner.

"Grandfather." Ezekiel said, staring at the man who materialized from the nothingness surrounding him.

He looked just as Ezekiel remembered him. Orion had always been tall, towering over the rest of the people, looking down upon them. He had the regal air which all members of the House of Black seemed to possess and wore lavish clothing. His black hair was long and curly, barely touching his shoulders. His face was a strong - a very strong - aquiline, with a high bridge of the thin nose. Deep black eyes studied Ezekiel's face, nodding to himself in approval.

"It's been a while, grandson. You look quite well, all things considered." Orion greeted him.

"How are you here?" Ezekiel asked, circling the newly arrived.

"The Black Magic." Orion replied. "You're not the first one who made a sacrifice to it. Although I'm disappointed in how much you gave. Still, we're a part of the Black Magic as much as it's ours."

"Ours?" Ezekiel asked.

"This has long stopped being your mind." Orion gestured around where countless glowing eyes could be seen. The outline of their silhouettes barely contrasted with the darkness . "Many of us don't see you with good eyes given what you've been up to. You might've noticed them, whispering when it's quiet."

"I've noticed enough." Ezekiel replied staring into the dark. "And given this rare opportunity, I'd like to take this chance to say: shut up."

"Oh, don't bother with them." Orion said walking besides him. "They're scared of you."

"And you?" Ezekiel turned to face his grandfather.

"Disappointed, for the most part." Orion said, frowning.

"Good, Andromeda didn't waste her time then." Ezekiel replied.

"No, no." Orion shook his head. "How could you ever disappoint me, boy? No, I'm the one at fault."

"Fault?!" Ezekiel whispered enraged.

"Yes, my fault." Orion sighted. "For the things that happened to our family, to my children. To you."

"And what about all the others?" Ezekiel asked. "All those people who died-"

"Don't start pointing your finger at me, boy." Orion cut him off sternly. "Not after all the blood you've shed over the last couple of months."

"I did what needed to be done."

"You did what you wanted and so did I." Orion replied. "Don't go claiming some moral high ground over me. I saw through your eyes, I heard your thoughts as you formed them. There were other ways to solve those problems and you chose death. You made the same choice I would've, you've killed almost as many as I have. Even after all Andro-"

"_**Don't talk about her, Orion**_." Ezekiel said seething at his grandfather, his voice laced with magic shook the darkness surrounding them.

"This isn't the time or place to let your emotions rule you." Orion said undaunted, placing his hands on Ezekiel's shoulders. "We're running out of time, Ezekiel. We would've met earlier but your sleeping potion prevents you from getting into this place."

"And would you like to talk about, Orion?" Ezekiel replied, taking his hands off his shoulders.

"Listen to me, boy." Orion replied, forcefully grabbing him by the shoulders again. "You need to stop."

"Stop?" Ezekiel replied pushing Orion away. "Stop, you say? After everything I've done, you want me to stop? I haven't even started, once I'm done the Queen-"

"For Merlin's sake, Ezekiel listen." Orion cut him off begging. "I don't care what you'll do to them. I don't care if you burn England to the ground. I mean this." He tapped Ezekiel's chest. "You need to step down as Lord Black."

"Are you insane? What am I asking, of course you are." Ezekiel replied stepping backwards. "Do you have any idea, any at all, just how much I've sacrificed? How much I've lost?"

"I know, I saw all of it." Orion replied. "And you'll never get it back. But you can still leave."

"And what fate would await for me if I were to leave? If I could even survive it, that is." Ezekiel shot back. "What would happen to Andromeda and her family? Do you believe that Lucius Malfoy would enforce the protection order on them or feed them to his Death Eater friends? If there's something left after he's done playing with them."

"Kill him." Orion replied. "Him, his wife, his son and the house elves if you must."

"You e House to end?" Ezekiel asked, surprised. "Wouldn't you be happy that I'm Lord Black?"

"I never wanted any of this for you. I would've chosen Sirius over your father any day if it meant to spare you. " Orion replied, his voice cracking with guilt. "Anyone but you, Ezekiel. Anyone but you. And it was my fault, I was supposed to protected you-"

"Like you protected Regulus?" Ezekiel asked. His calm tone betrayed by the slight shaking of his hands.

"I won't fight you, Ezekiel." Orion replied, raising his hands. The darkness began fading, a dim light filling in the room. "We're almost out of time. Please, I beg you, stop this. You can have a life."

Ezekiel studied his grandfather as if he was looking at him for the first time. He looked Orion in the eyes and said one word.

"Never."

* * *

"Ezekiel?" A small muffled voice sounded besides him.

Ezekiel opened his eyes to a blurry view which he blinked away. He looked around seeing what seemed to be his room except this one was covered in shadows pierced by thin rays of light.

"He's awake!" Dora's voice thundered besides him.

"For fuck's sake Dora..." Ezekiel groaned turning towards her but she was nowhere in sight. "Dora?"

"She's using my cloak." Harry explained.

Ezekiel turned towards him. Harry was pinned besides his bed with a bottle in his hands. His face was a mix between concerned and anxious.

"Harry, why are you doing here?" Ezekiel asked. "And why is Dora using your cloak?"

"You're focusing the Black Magic here, it's the only way I can be here without dying." Dora's disembodied voice explained.

"What?" Ezekiel replied trying to get up from the bed but he felt Dora's invisible hands pushing him down. "Fine, I'll just disperc-"

"Don't let him use magic!" Andromeda's voice sounded from outside the room.

"What the f-" Ezekiel contained himself as Harry's gaze was fixed on him. "Andi? Where are you?"

"I'm by the door!" Andromeda shouted from the doorway. "Whatever you do, don't use your magic! I'll check on you later!"

"Wait." Ezekiel said looking at Harry. "If she's there, then why are you here?"

"Your magic heals me, so they thought I cou-" Harry began explaining.

"Out." Ezekiel interrupted him.

"Bu-"

"I don't care." Ezekiel cut him off again, pointing at the door. "Out. Now."

"Don't be such an ass to him, he was the only one who could feed you the potions." Dora said.

"You lot had him as my nurse?" Ezekiel's eyes widened surprised. "Did you all just had a concussion at the same time or are you just mental?"

"I wanted to help!" Harry said anguished.

"You, I'll talk later." Ezekiel replied sternly. "Now. GET. OUT."

"Don't be an arse to poor Harry!" Dora said as Harry dejectedly left the room. "He was the only-"

"You shut up too." Ezekiel replied without letting her finish. "Now go outside and bring Andi here so I ca-" He found himself unable to finish his sentence as his strength slowly vanished.

"Zeke, you okay?" Dora asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You-wankers!" Was all Ezekiel managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Dora, what happened?" Andromeda asked from the doorway.

"He passed out!" Dora replied worried.

"Give me the cloak!" Andromeda ordered entering the room.

Dora dashed to put the cloack on her mother as she left the room where Harry and Ted were anxiously waiting. The grown ups tried to sooth Harry, whom they predicted would claim the blame for the incident. They waited outside the room for a while before Andromeda finally came out, pale and shaking thanks to her exposure to the Magic.

"What happened?" Ted asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, it's just exhaustion." Andromeda explained to which the family collectively breathed out relieved. "Let's go downstairs, I need something warm."

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked as they went down the stairs.

"Absolutely." Andromeda replied, still shaking from the cold. "The worst has passed, all he has to do is eat enough and the Magic will do it's thing. Don't worry too much about what he said, Harry. It wasn't right for us to ask you to act as his nurse."

"But nobody else could help him." Harry asked, still hurt.

"It's not that, Harry." Dora said. "The main reason Zeke took you in was so you wouldn't have to deal with stuff like that. He wanted you to be a normal kid, I mean that's why he took those orders instead of raising hell." Dora's explanation was cut off when Ted touched her elbow.

The group remained silent all the way to the kitchen. While Ted prepared a cup of tea for Andromeda, Dora held Harry's hand while she consoled him.

"Don't worry, Harry." Dora said softly. "Zeke can be a knob but he's not stupid. I'm sure he has some plan and when he's up again"

"But he keeps getting hurt." Harry replied sobbing. "And it's all because of me! If he hadn't taken me none of this would've happened!"

"Oh, nonsense." Andromeda said from her chair, rubbing her arms. "People have been trying to kill him for ages now."

"But-!"

"Harry." Andromeda said without missing a beat. "These things were bound to happen, maybe not this exact way but they would've happened nonetheless. And as far as Ezekiel goes, I know for a fact he doesn't regret taking you in. Not even for a moment."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud snapping noise coming from outside the room which made everyone jump on their seats.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ted asked, scared.

"I'll go check it. It's probably just the elves fixing up the place." Dora said smiling, trying her best not to sound scared. "You just wait here."

She examined the nearby rooms but nothing was out of place. It wasn't until she reached the pantry that she began hearing noises. She stuck her head out the door, looking into the dark room and froze in shock.

Barely illuminated by the light behind her, Dora saw Ezekiel's bony body squatting with his back turned so she couldn't see his face. Ezekiel's head was down, eating something judging by the sounds he made. Dora realized she was holding her breath and exhaled but the room temperature was so low she could see a pure white fog coming out of her mouth.

Ezekiel, alerted by the noise, slowly raised his head and faced her. The light from the hallway stopped shyly from reaching him but he could see a dim light coming from the two black holes where his eyes should be. He tilted his head and Dora could see his nose was broken and blood was coming out of his mouth. Whether this was due the injury or it belonged to the raw chicken he was devouring, Dora couldn't tell. His body was so pale it seemingly shined in the darkness and the bones on his spine could be seen through the pyjama they had changed him once his clothes began to stink.

Dora breathed heavily, frozen to her spot before she gathered her strength and slammed the door shut. She tried to calm herself as she heard steps coming her way, too heavy to be her Harry's and too quick for her mother.

"Is everything alright, Dora?" Ted's worried voice sounded besides her.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. One of the elves dropped a ham, it's a bit of a mess." She replied, hiding her nervousness. "Hey dad, I was thinking to stay for a bit longer. You know, in case Zeke needs anything."

"Well, your mother said he needed to take another potion in a couple of hours." Ted replied.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to stick around, just in case." Dora lied. "You think you can take Harry tonight."

"We'd love to." Ted replied, observing her face. "You sure that's it?"

"Yep." Dora nodded. "Why don't you go tell him while I check the Floo connection?"

"...okay..." Ted said walking back to the kitchen.

Dora waited for her father to be out of her sight to magically seal the door before checking the floor for Ezekiel's blood. She found a thin trail which she quickly vanished as she followed it. The trail took her right near the stairs where a crack on the floor was, which she vanished with her wand. A quick look upwards confirmed her suspicion. Ezekiel had thrown himself from the top floor. Or at least Ezekiel's body had.

The sound of footsteps shook Dora from her thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to stay, Dora?" Andromeda asked as the group approached.

"Yeah, it's just going to be for a bit longer." Dora replied.

"How's the floo?" Ted asked.

"Huh?" Dora asked, confused.

"The floo." Ted replied. "You were checking the connection?"

"Oh, right." Dora replied embarrassed. "It's toasted. Take a cab, it'll be safer."

"Is everything alright, dear?" Andromeda asked suspicious.

"Yes, it's all good." Dora assured her. "Just a bit of a mess the elves did. Nothing serious."

"Where are they by the way?" Her father asked. "I haven't seen any of them since we got here."

"They're probably fixing up the place for when Ezekiel wakes up. You know know how they" Dora replied feeling the hair at the back of her neck rise. "It's getting late, why don't you go home?"

"Right..." Ted said. "Well, we better get going then. Harry, do you want to say goodbye?"

Harry and Dora hugged as she all but kicked out her family. As soon as she closed the door the temperature dropped to the point she shivered. Her breath became fast and shallow as she turned but it stopped when she turned around. Ezekiel was approaching slowly, not walking like a man but down in all fours like a beast. Every time his hands or feet touched the ground this one was covered in ice, leaving a trail behind him.

Dora steadied herself and began approaching Ezekiel's body despite the cold. A familiar looking black ball dropped from the sky and quickly erupted into a Grimm, placing itself between Dora and the creature.

God she hated thinking about Ezekiel like that.

The Grimm growled, bearing its fangs while the creature showed an amused expression. It took a deep breath and then breathed it out slowly. The Grimm could only whimper hopelessly as ice began covering it from it's legs and slowly but inexorably climbed up it's body.

"Wait!" Dora shouted but the creature ignored her and continued it's relentless attack. "You'll kill Ezekiel!"

That had caught it's attention. The Grimm's boy had been frozen up to it's head, it's mandible frozen shut moving side to side.

"**Kiiiillll hhiiiimmm?**" The creature spoke in a cavernous voice. "**I'mmm the reeassonn he'ss aliiivee, stuuupid braaat. Youu aaannd the ootherss, youuu huurt hiiim. Yooouu taake froom hiimm, telll hiiimmm liiieeeessss. MAAKKEEEE HIIIMM LESSSS!**"

"We've never lied to him!" Dora replied. "We showed him the truth, that there was a different path! A way of living with love and laughter, with mercy!"

"**THEEEEREEE IIIIISSS NOOO MEEEERCY!**" The creature howled. "**YOUU LIIIED TO HIIIM! HEEE WAAS PERFFFEECT, HEE WAS MIINEE! BUT YOU...**" The creature said seething, lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. "**Youu taalk... aand hee listens... weee aareeee twooo, wee aaareee ONE! Noooot three... THIS**" The creature pointed at Ezekiel's head. "**Was ouuurs. Hisss and MIIINE. But you talk...**"

"What are you talking about?"

"**You TALK!**" The creature screamed, banging Ezekiel's head with his hand. "**YOU TALK ALL THE TIME! AND HE LISTENS! HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME, HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO HIM! BUT HE LISTENS TO YOU!**"

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but if you don't stop, Ezekiel will die."

"**HE WON'T DIE! I WON'T LET HIM! YOU FOGGED HIS MIND, MADE HIM BELIEVE HE SHOULD END IT!**" The creature leaned over Dora's ear and whispered. "**You say you love him but he keeps dying. They stab him, they cut him, they hit him, bite him, hang him and-**"

"LOOK, I GET IT!" Dora shouted, cutting it off. "BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS BULLSHIT, HE'LL DIE! YOU HAVE TO REALIZE THIS! I've heard about how you work, how you need his magic. But you have to stop using his magic. You're burning his core up so fast he doesn't have enough time to replenish it. You're stressing him and consuming him. If you love him, if you truly love him, you'll stop and let us treat him. We can give him the medicine he needs."

"**Aaall heee neeedsss isss fooodd...**"

"No, he needs much more than that." Dora replied. "Emptying the pantry won't help him."

"**_THEEENN I'LL GETT ITT FRRROMMM YOUUUU!_**" The creature replied as it unhinged Ezekiel's jaw and his ribcage opened like a bear trap.

The creature launched itself intending to devour Dora, who was powerless to stop it. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to see which religion had it right but nothing happened. The only feeling she had besides the numbing cold in her limbs was a dripping on her throat. She opened her eyes to find the creature had stopped itself just before it's teeth touched her skin, it's saliva falling slowly over her.

"You can't do it, can you?" Dora asked as the creature tried and failed to even brush her skin. "Ezekiel wouldn't let you."

The creature could only growl enraged.

"Tell me, can't you feel what you're doing to him right now? All of this..." Dora tried to gesture at the creature. "How much is it hurting him? You can't fix this because _you are the cause_. Let him rest, give him time to gather his strength or watch him die. Your choice."

The creature studied Dora's face for what felt to be ages. Despite its lack of eyes, she could feel the seething rage as it shifted Ezekiel's body back to its original form before passing out besides her. Dora looked intensely at her cousin's unconscious body before closing her eyes and began taking deep breaths to calm herself. The cold in the room quickly dispersed and the known feeling of the Black Magic filled the air.

"FUCK!" She finally screamed when she calmed down. "Kreacher, if you and the others aren't dead, I need your help!"

* * *

Sleeping was never easy for Ezekiel. At least until he discovered the small miracle that was his sleeping draught. Even then it wasn't really sleeping, more like a place between dreams and death. Still, it was better than being at the mercy of his family magic.

He didn't remember what he had dreamt of but the pounding of his heart, the sweat which covered him and the feeling of panic washing all over him told him it hadn't been nice. So business as usual.

"Zeke, you okay?" Dora asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" He replied in a daze. "Oh, yes, yes. It was just a bad dream."

"A bad dream that almost has you falling from the bed?"

"It's just a dream, Dora." Ezekiel assured her.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, just a bad memory that's all." Ezekiel replied.

"So now it's a memory?" Dora crossed her arms. "Have you ever talked about them with anybody?"

"One, it was just an expression. Two, there's nothing interesting about it."

"Then tell me what it was." Dora pressed on.

"Why the sudden interest?" Ezekiel replied. "And where's everyone?"

"I sent them home." Dora replied sternly. "You don't have to go to a Mind Healer, you know? There's this little thing called psychiatrists the Muggles have."

"I have no reason to see a psychiatrist, Dora."

"No, you just scream your lungs out every time you don't take your sleeping drug." Dora replied, her tone began rising. "If you don't have a problem, why don't you tell me what your dream was?"

"A million monkeys finished typewriting their novel and they wanted me to spell check it. Happy?" Ezekiel replied annoyed.

"This isn't a joke!"

"I know!" Ezekiel shouted. "Don't you think I figured out? I'm fucked, Nymphadora, in a very unique way. A way which prevents me from doing certain things, like getting help, for example. Now given this unique fucking position I find myself in, I had to take meassures to ensure my mind stays in a relatively normal state. It's a very specific routine which was broken by unforeseen circumstances, not that it's any of your business."

"Apparently it is." Dora coldly replied. "Since you seem to hear my voice in your head."

"Wha..?" Ezekiel asked shocked. "What did you say? Where did you hear that?"

"So it's true, then."

"Dora, where did you hear that." Ezekiel demanded.

"I had a little chat with the Black Magic." Dora saw as Ezekiel paled even more than he already was. "It sa-"

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel interrupted her worries. " Did it hurt you?"

"No it did-Stay on the fucking bed you knob, you can't even stand!" Dora screamed, magically gluing Ezekiel to the bed. "I'm fine."

"What happened? Why would it speak with you?" Ezekiel asked, struggling to get up.

"It seems to hate me. Apparently It doesn't like the fact you listen more to me than It, or yourself. Care to explain?"

"It's not what you think."

"I'm thinking multiple personalities." Dora replied. "Do I start mentally preparing myself to find you in my clothes one of these days? It would be nice if somebody finally uses the dresses Mum keeps giving to me every Christmas."

"What-NO!" Ezekiel replied embarrassed. "Look, I happen to have a let's say... annoying conscience."

"And?" Dora asked gesturing to continue.

"And..." Ezekiel lingered, trying to find the right words.

"I got nothing else to do, Zeke." Dora said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And... I tend to associate it's voice with yours." Ezekiel confessed.

"You use me." Dora pointed at her chest. "as the _literal_ voice of your conscience? Usually that voice has to be your own, you know?"

"You and I know very well I don't have such a thing." Ezekiel replied. "If anything it's more an exercise of restraint."

"Don't be so dramatic." Dora rolled her eyes. "And why me anyway? Why not Mum?"

"Mum?" Ezekiel scoffed. "Dora, your mother might not be in the Black family tree anymore but she's still one of us."

"Riiight... So why me?"

"You are... someone with certain values. Honesty, integrity, kindness. Some are very stupid values but you live according to them. Over the years I've seen people who said the same things you do only to forget them when they think nobody's looking. Me, included. You've yet to do so. I'd go as far to say you raise the moral bar for the rest of mank-."

"In English?" Dora said impatiently.

"I think you're admirable." Ezekiel said. "In a very annoying way. And I value your opinion, even more than mine. You tend to see people as people and not means to an end. You set an example which I try to follow."

"I'm touched." Dora said, impressed.

"I also think you're a walking trainwreck."

"That's fine." Dora replied, rubbing Ezekiel's head. "I didn't told you where it touched me."

"Stop that." Ezekiel grunted. "What else did it say?"

"Nothing much, it hates me." Dora said removing the gluing spell.

"For the record, I hate it too." Ezekiel replied. "Don't worry about it anymore, I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

"I'll hold you to that. You need to apologize to Harry too."

"I will." Ezekiel nodded tired. "What on earth were you thinking, using him as a nurse?"

"Zeke, the Black Magic tried to heal you. All the magic that's usually around the house was in your room. Harry was the only one who could get close enough with the potions without them freezing up. Even with his invisibility cloak-"

"With his what now?" Ezekiel asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like an invisibility cloak." Dora replied. "But you've got to see that thing, when I infiltrated Mungo's-"

"You did what!?" Ezekiel asked shocked.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Yeah, maybe." Ezekiel replied nodding.

Dora told Ezekiel everything he had missed. By the end he had laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Dark with Light properties?" He asked baffled. "Is that even a thing?"

"Never even heard of such a thing." Dora replied sitting on at the other end of the bed. "Then again, wand-making isn't my thing."

"Whatever, I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"You mean in a few hours." Dora corrected him. "You've been sleeping for a while."

"Fuck me, I need vacations."

"Same."

"Right, one thing at the time." Ezekiel said sitting up on the bed.

"You're gonna have to wait for Mum to check you up or you'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, Merlin." Ezekiel groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Dora asked. "Mum said your core was depleted. Many times over."

"You promise you're not gonna scream? I'm not in the mood for that."

"No."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ezekiel begged.

"I promise you I'll give it some consideration to the thought." Dora replied. "Now, spill."

"I had an altercation with an idiot Charlie named as my contact with the Crown."

"Do you have one of those? Then why the fuck do you even have to go to Buckingham Palace?"

"It's a new position." Ezekiel explained. "Anyway, we had a little argument and words were said. Long story short, he forced me to stand still in a room without ventilation for some time..."

"How long is some time?"

"I don't know, weeks? Maybe a couple months?" Ezekiel shrugged.

"WHAT?" Dora screamed shocked.

"Please, no need to scream." Ezekiel replied covering his ears.

"Can he force you to do that?"

"He has some authority over me thanks to good ol' Charlie. Enough to punish me if he sees it fit."

"But shouldn't the Queen do something?"

"He's acting under Her authority. As far as the magic which binds me is concerned, he hasn't done anything wrong. Although I doubt it can actually hurt him if he ever goes rogue."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Muggle, he has no magic to tie to the contract." Ezekiel replied. "It's actually quite clever if you think about it. All the power, none of the accountability. If it had happened to somebody else I'd applaud it."

"Fucking 'ell." Dora sighted. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I might have a plan or two..." Ezekiel replied innocently.

"Which you can't tell an Auror?"

"Maybe." Ezekiel shrugged. "In any case it might work in my favor. You remember when Andi told us those stories about people who exhausted their cores during the war becoming more powerful?"

"For fighting." Dora reminded him. "They gained all that power but lost their ability to regulate it. Had to learn everything they knew again because they lost the ability to use it normally."

"Well, they weren't me."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Dora begged. "And seriously, what are you gonna do if she tells you not to use magic."

"Smile!" Ezekiel replied with a forced grin. "If, and that's a big IF something like that happens, all we need to do is smile."

"That's your plan?" Dora asked. "Smile?"

"Why of course!" Ezekiel replied. "As far as the world knows, everything is business as usual. Why should I correct their mistake?"

"Zeke... I heard stories about what you did." Dora said uncomfortable. "And if I heard them, other people will."

"So I'm still the most hated man in this country." Ezekiel said looking at her eyes. "Anything you'd like to ask? I promise I'll be honest."

"No." Dora shook her head. "I don't want to know."

"Smart."

"Hmm."

"I'm starving." Ezekiel said changing the subject. "You hungry?"

"Fuck, yes." Dora replied. "Kreacher!"

"My Lady." The house elf appeared, shaking in fear.

"What's gotten into you, Kreacher?" Ezekiel asked, staring at the elf.

"Master!" Kreacher screamed joyfully as he ran to his side.

"Someone is happy to see me." Ezekiel said amused.

"We choose to leave the house when the pretender arrived, Master." Kreacher said.

"The pretender?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher nodded vigorously. "It spoke with your voice but those weren't your words. It is a bad servant, pretending the place that's rightfully yours, Master."

"We're all happy he's back, Kreacher." Dora said. "And hungry too, could you make something to eat? And don't forget the nutritional potions for Ezekiel."

"As you wish, my Lady. Master." Kreacher bowed before disappearing.

"How long has it been since we ate like this?" Dora asked while they had the breakfast the elves prepared.

"Never." Ezekiel replied eating small bites. "At most we ate outside when it was one of 'Andi's days'."

"Don't call it like that." Dora said gently kicking him on the side.

"Don't kick me." Ezekiel replied weakly kicking back.

"You're getting better." Dora noted.

"Just a bit, not fast enough." Ezekiel begrudgingly admitted.

The rest of the meal went be normally if not for the elves popping up to greet their master. The rest of the family arrived shortly after the sun rose and were surprised to find the house as they remembered. The cousins tried to ignore the fact but it became clear Ted noticed Dora hadn't changed her clothes since they last saw her. It didn't escape Harry either, but he wisely choose not to mention it. Andromeda didn't care, rushing everyone out of the room as soon as they greeted each other.

"How do you feel?" Andromeda asked magically laying Ezekiel in the middle of the bed.

"I'm alright, how are you doing? Wait, before you answer. Would you mind telling me why you gave the okay to any of the crazy shit Dora told me?" Ezekiel replied.

"Language." Andromeda replied pinching his side. "And I literally had no other choice. Which Dora already told you, meaning you want to make conversation to make me miss something. How about you don't insult my intelligence and shut up while I work?"

"Wow, are those the same bedside manners you had in St-Cold! Cold!" Ezekiel almost jumped out of his sking once Andromeda placed her hand on his chest.

"Shush, now." Andromeda said as she began chanting.

The exam extended far beyond normal. Ezekiel kept quiet as he saw Andromeda's face change from concern to fear and back. By the time she lifted her hand Andromeda had paled to a point it rivaled Ezekiel's skin.

"That bad?" Ezekiel joked.

"I've never seen something like this..."

"Well, I always knew I was special." Ezekiel said puffing his chest.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Ezekiel." Andromeda replied somberly. "Your core isn't just depleted, it's _cracked_."

"Huh, that's not so bad..." Ezekiel replied.

"Do you have any idea what it means to you!?" Andromeda whispered in shock.

"Do you remember where you are?" Ezekiel asked back. "This is my house tied to my magic, my domain."

"So you anchored yourself to another physical object to ensure you would survive something like this?" Andromeda asked surprised.

"No, Merlin no." Ezekiel said trying to look for the right word. "Not that's impossible or anything. Just my magic. I have no intention to live forever, remember? And I did it with everything which is laced with my magic."

"So what, like a familiar?"

"There hasn't been a familiar since the Dark Ages and you know it." Ezekiel replied laughing. "No, I just gave a portion of my magic to the car, the elves, the creature and the house. Think of it as a safety network of sorts."

"Doesn't that go against your idea of dying and ending the House?" Andromeda asked innocently.

"I'll go on my terms, thank you very much." Ezekiel replied. "I refuse to die just because some no-one got a lucky shot."

"Yes, it would be an unbefitting ending for the last Lord Black, wouldn't it?" Andromeda replied nodding. "Although they may mark your death as a holyday, so you'll always have that."

"Holy_day_?" Ezekiel scoffed. "Two weeks at least, with a grand opera to commemorate the occasion. And I do mean _grand_, with a full orchestra and professional actors and everything. Royal Opera House level, minimum"

"Your sense of self importance never fail to amaze me." Andromeda replied amused before her tone turned concerned again. "Are you sure you'll be able to heal this?"

"Give me time, Andi." Ezekiel said grabbing her hand. "But if you had to guess, how long should I stop using magic?"

"If you were a normal wizard?" Andromeda replied thinking. "Forever and a day."

"That's encouraging."

"I'd need to check your core daily." Andromeda mused. "See how fast it heals, try to make sense of it. If there's any. But this could take some time, Ezekiel."

"What if I don't have time?"

"What do you mean?." Andromeda tilted her head.

"There is much to do. I imagine Harry has yet to choose a proxy?" Ezekiel asked.

"Actually the Wizengamot are saying he owes them money." Andromeda replied. "Something about fees for his family seat?"

"I'll take care of it. Say, do you know what Ollivander told Dora?"

"About the wood for Harry's wand? Yes, but I have no idea what it could possibly be."

"It was worth asking." Ezekiel shrugged. "I'll have to ask around."

"I don't think there are many people that might know about those things." Andromeda replied. "Even less willing to talk to you about it."

"Money loosens even the most reluctant tongues." Ezekiel noted.

"Assuming nobody pays them more than you to feed you false information. Money is good for the small problems, not the big ones." Andromeda reminded him. "Besides they might just hate you and lie to you out of spite."

"Right." Ezekiel sighted, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you expect more problems?" Andromeda asked concerned. "The Queen, maybe?"

"Definitely." Ezekiel rubbed his eyes. "Even if she or Charles don't do all the things they said they would, I fear the gears have began turning in their minds. It's only a matter of time before they start seeing themselves as rulers like the old times. They already named a man to act as liaison between them and me."

"A man, who?" Andromeda asked intrigued.

"Ever heard of Dolores Umbridge?" Ezekiel asked with his eyes closed.

"I think Dora called her a cunt once or twice." Andromeda recalled.

"No, she called her THE cunt."

"Oh, right."

"She has a brother. A squib." Ezekiel said. "Quite the social climber."

"Maybe you and him could reach an agreement?" Andromeda thought out loud. "If he's worth the effort, that is."

"Wait." Ezekiel suddenly said, his eyes still shut.

"What, what is it?" Andromeda asked looking at his body. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

"No, I meant this." Ezekiel opened his eyes and gestured at the room. "You were already out of this, it's no longer your concern."

"I was just talking." Andromeda said.

"It was more than talking." Ezekiel replied looking at her. "You managed to escape the madness of my family."

"Our family." Andromeda said.

"No, it's _mine_. You left all of this behind and got yourself a life. I refuse to drag you down to my level again. I have a few details to iron out and once I'm done the Crown won't be a problem anymore. " Ezekiel replied.

Andromeda's response died before it reached her lips as the door cracked, opening slowly but showing an empty hallway.

"Harry, is that you?" She called but received no response.

"We can see your shadow in the hallway, Harry. You can come in." Ezekiel lied, much to Andromeda's disapproval.

Harry walked up to them slowly with a guilty look on his face.

"I didn't mean to spy on you." Harry said, fidgeting his fingers.

"Now, that's a lie." Ezekiel replied.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how you were." Harry confessed.

"Andi, could you give us the room please?" Ezekiel asked. "Harry and I need to talk."

Andromeda nodded, giving both of them a kiss but the look she gave Ezekiel before leaving said their conversation wasn't over.

"I own you an apology, Harry." Ezekiel said, gesturing Harry to sit besides him on the bed. "It was wrong of me to speak you that way."

"I just wanted to help." Harry mumbled.

"And I get that, and I _am_ grateful." Ezekiel replied, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now I want you to promise me you'll never do anything like that ever again."

"But what if you're hurt again!" Harry asked anxious.

"That's not something for you to worry about." Ezekiel said.

"But the Healer said you can heal me, what if I can heal you too."

"Harry, I have many ways to heal." Ezekiel replied affectionately. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But Kreacher and Andi said you could die!" Harry replied standing up. "And I saw you, when you were sleeping!"

"I was too relaxed, I let my guard down." Ezekiel admitted. "I was used to deal with the Crown's pettiness and somebody threw me a curveball."

"You almost died."

"I took- Look, yes. I almost died." Ezekiel nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see me in that state and I'm more sorry that you had to do things a kid your age would never do. But I promise you, this will be the last time you'll ever have to worry about me. At least for the rest of the year."

Harry didn't respond, instead throwing himself and hugging Ezekiel as much as his little arms let him. Ezekiel returned the hug as strong as he could, noting Harry's tears.

"It's alright." He soothed Harry. "I'm here and this time I won't be going anywhere."

"You promise?" Harry asked still hugging him.

"I promise." Ezekiel rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"Ezekiel?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ezekiel waited for Harry's reply but this never came. "Is everything alright?"

"... I need to ask you something..." Harry said, his voice full with wariness.

"Sure, anything." Ezekiel said feeling the urge to slap himself as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Please don't hurt the Royal Family." Harry said.

Slapping himself? No, too little. Facepalming hard enough to shove his nose into his brain? Not painful enough. Park the car over his neck and have it burn rubber? Now _that_ was an idea with potential...

"Why are you asking me this, Harry?" Ezekiel released the hug so he could see Harry's face but he tried to hide it. "I promise I won't get angry or anything, I'm just curious."

"They're nice." Harry responded meekly.

"They are _nic_-!?" Ezekiel had stop himself from screaming and covered his mouth before asking. "Nice _how_, Harry?"

"She always treats me nice."

"The Queen?" Ezekiel asked but Harry shook his head.

"Diana." Harry said. "She's really nice."

"Oooh." Ezekiel nodded, things starting to make sense. "Yes, I spoke with her once or twice. She's nice."

"And she lets me call her Diana." Harry said. The Queen is always telling me to call her Madam."

"Well, given her position... it's the best you get." Ezekiel replied fighting the vile he felt defending The Queen. "Is she still teaching you manners?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "But Diana is there too, with William."

"And... do you get along with William?"

"Yes!" Harry replied exited. "We write each other, like I do with Susan!"

"Susan?" Ezekiel tilted his head.

"Susan Bones, Dora and I go to her aunt's house sometimes."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked surprised. "Dora didn't told me that..."

"I send them letters with Hedwig all the time!" Harry said happily before going back to concerned. "Please don't hurt them. Diana and William are nice."

"Hedwig, that's your owl right?" Harry nodded. "And do you get along with the rest of the family or just those two?"

"Harry can't talk yet." Harry said. "But we play with his plushy sometimes."

"That's great... playing is... good... Must be weird when the name comes out in conversations, right? Do you have a nickname or..." Ezekiel replied unsure of how to get out of the situation.

"Please don't hurt them." Harry begged again.

"Harry..." Ezekiel began but find himself at a loss of words when he saw Harry's puppy eyes. "Them." He groaned in annoyance. "Diana, William and Harry. Their Harry. It's all I can promise. I'd swear it on my magic but-"

"No, that's fine!" Harry hastily said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ezekiel said rolling his eyes before noticing something. "Harry, what's in your pocket?"

"Oh, it's my snake!" Harry said taking out what seemed to be a three headed noodle. The snake or snakes were orange with black stripes, each one of them with green eyes eerily similar to Harry's.

"Lovely..." Ezekiel said. "Does it, err, them, have a name?"

"She doesn't need a name, she thinks they're weird." Harry explained as the snake tangled around his fingers. "And she says she's one that's three, and three that's one."

"Of course, makes perfect sense." Ezekiel replied nodding with his eyes glued to the reptile.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked concerned. "I told Ted and Andi and they told me to keep it a secret."

"Did they told you why you need to keep it a secret?" Ezekiel asked and Harry nodded. "Good. I don't think is bad, if anything I imagine you'll never have boring conversations."

"She just asks me 'What's this?' all the time." Harry laughed, moving the snake from one hand to another.

"I think I had a great-great uncle who spoke with snakes..." Ezekiel said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Or maybe he just hissed at them, it's hard to know with a family like mine." Ezekiel smiled.

They spend the rest of the morning catching up to each other but were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"May I come in?" Ted asked from the doorway.

"Ted, you know my door is always open." Ezekiel replied.

"Good, because I need to speak with you. In private."

"I'll go help Andi with the lunch." Harry said hurrying out of the room.

"Wash your hands!" Ezekiel yelled as Harry's head disappeared from the doorway.

"He's a good kid, that Harry." Ted said.

"He is." Ezekiel replied. "Too much heart sometimes but I think that's not such a bad thing, given the alternative."

"Yeah, the alternative..." Ted said absentmindedly.

"I get the feeling that this more than telling me how happy you are to see me well, Ted..."

"I spoke to Dora while you were here." Ted replied. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything. I'm not even mad about that, but the lying? I thought we had moved pass all that. But I didn't wanted to talk about that either." Ted said before Ezekiel could reply. "It's about what you did while you were away. Did you had to?"

"I was ordered." Ezekiel replied ashamed.

"To do all those things?"

"I was given a to-do list by a man who intended to increase his power and influence." Ezekiel said. "I took advantage of his loose instructions to do said things in a way that fulfilled the objectives but wasn't beneficial to him."

"You've killed, Ezekiel." Ted said, appalled. "Do you even know how many you killed?"

"I can give you the exact number if you want." Ezekiel replied. "I can tell you how many were man and women. Their ages, nationalities. I remember which ones cried, begged, cursed me or tried to escape. I remember all of them."

"Was there no other choice? Did you had to kill them?"

"No, there were definitely other ways."

"Then, why!? Ezekiel for God's sake, _why_ did you killed all those people?"

"Because the world - both of them - are gonna change. Harry has returned to the magical world and that wall in Berlin won't last much longer. You know people, you hear the news." Ezekiel sighted. "The old world is on it's dying breath and vultures are already circling it. I don't really know if the man who ordered me is as bad or worse as the rest, I just know he's not good. I took it upon myself to stop him before he truly became a problem."

"That's all you have to say?" Ted asked. "That's how you justify what you've done?"

"Ted, I'm not like you. In any way, shape or form. I'm not a Law-Wizard and I'm not even a true Auror, I'm a fireman at best. They show me the fires and I put them out."

"Those weren't fires, they were people!" Ted shouted.

"Yes, they were." Ezekiel replied. "And I killed them."

"And according to you, they had to die?" Ted asked.

"I invaded their minds before I killed them." Ezekiel said. "I saw their lives. They were parents, brothers, sisters. They had friends and loved ones. Some of them had happy families, others not so much."

"And they all deserved to die." Ted said disbelievingly.

"Absolutely." Ezekiel nodded. " They were all criminals, the worst kinds. Each and every one of them. Made their living hurting their fellow man. Whatever you imagine, they did it or had someone do it in their name."

"Why didn't you just turned over the authorities?"

"I only answer to one person, Ted." Ezekiel replied. "And thanks to her and her son, I now work for a man whom I can't technically call a criminal and yet made me one himself. At least by Muggle standards."

"What's he trying to do?" Ted asked. "The man who's ordering you, if there's a way to prove he broke the law you could arrest him."

"He's not breaking the law because he's technically acting according to the wishes of the Crown, and the Crown's wishes..."

"Are the law." Ted finished, defeated. "We spent so much time without the Crown that we never consider to make them accountable for their actions."

"Not without destroying our way of living." Ezekiel said. "And nobody will do that unless there's more Muggle-born wizards."

"So what are you gonna do about him?"

"I honestly don't know, it might be useful to have an ally whispering into Charles's ear." Ezekiel said. "So I guess the question is, where does this leave us?"

"You want to know if I'm still your law-wizard?"

"You have no obligation, Ted." Ezekiel replied. "You can stop right here, nobody would blame you. Hell, they'll understand."

"Aren't you even a bit worried I might talk? You and I never had any non-disclosure agreements." Ted reminded him.

"There's nothing you can say that'll change the public opinion." Ezekiel shrugged.

"You're right." Ted chuckled. "I always hoped people could see you like I do. Even with the death and Dark Arts, you're not as bad the the Lords who preceded you."

"Ted, that's like saying I'm not the most racist one at a Klan rally." Ezekiel joked. "But it was a nice dream."

* * *

For the next month, the family experienced a blissful calm unlike anything before.

Harry moved back into the house, realizing surprised he missed the first home he had ever met. He still felt guilty over the incident which started everything so Ezekiel reminded Andromeda he had lost most of his wardrobe. Upon their return much later that day, both him and Ezekiel agreed it had been enough punishment.

Dora would never admit it but she was excited to reclaim her house. Sure, she loved Harry and Ezekiel, but she needed her privacy. Having to be strong for him all the time was taking its toll on her and she desperately needed to decompress. Perhaps this would mark the beginning of the return to normalcy, she thought.

Ted chose to remain as Ezekiel's Law-Wizard. Ezekiel never told him what his plan was but he could see the engines turning inside his mind. Given his record, he was going to need all the help he could get to cape the fallout. Besides he had finished going through all the Potter's records, he wasn't gonna let all that work go to waste. He'd balance his time between them and the small firm he had established. His previous clients preferred him over his replacement at his old firm and the business was doing great.

Andromeda was relieved to finally get Ezekiel back. She used the floo everyday after breakfast and checked his body and core as thoroughly as possible. Once she was satisfied, she accompanied Harry to his school while they talked along the way. As for Ezekiel, any and all conversations involving the Crown had officially ended. They had lengthy conversations with Ezekiel before finally settling the rules. He'd discuss anything related to Harry with her but the Crown was his business alone. She had no objections regarding this and so they returned to enjoy each other's company.

Ezekiel made the most of the calm. While his core was nowhere as it should, he had recovered some weigh and could walk a few steps. His first order of business had been to purchase himself a new pair of sunglasses. He paid a hefty sum for having lost the previous one but it mattered little to him. Warm food, a cozy bed and a good night sleep were his most precious commodity. When he wasn't eating, sleeping or reading, he helped Harry with his homework.

Any problems he feared about his job were quickly dissipated, Madame Bones was simply happy to know where he was.

Walking wasn't an option for him, as his legs we still too weak. Which is why Harry was shocked to see him walking down the stairs in his pyjama and his sunglasses one morning, tearing up from the effort.

"Why are you doing?" Harry asked concerned.

"Go wait for Andi." Ezekiel said puffing.

"But you can't walk, Andi said you still have to heal!" Harry said grabbing his hand, trying to stop him.

"Harry, go." Ezekiel begged.

"What's going on here?" Andromeda asked, surging from green flames. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Andi... take - Fuck! - take Harry to school." Ezekiel said through his teeth.

"What's gotten in-" Andromeda stopped as she saw a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. "Is that...?"

"Yes." Ezekiel cut her off. "Please take Harry away."

"What's happenings?" Harry asked. "Why do you have those lines in your legs?"

Andromeda looked where Harry pointed as Ezekiel continued his slow and painful march towards the door. Red lines could be seen running along Ezekiel's thighs, marking his knees and all the way to his feet.

"Is it him?" Andromeda asked. "Is this because of the man you told me about?"

"What man?" Harry asked scared. "Why is this happens?"

"The bus." Ezekiel managed to say. "I need to take the bus."

"Bus? You'll be lucky to get to the street!" Andromeda said, grabbing him by the side.

"NO!" Ezekiel shouted, yanking his arm free. "It has... it has to be..."

"Okay, fine!" Andromeda said grabbing him again. "I'll take you to the bus stop. Does it say if you have to be alone?" Andromeda asked and Ezekiel shook his head. "Harry, you need to stay here for the day."

"No, I'll help!" Harry replied running to Ezekiel's other side, helping him to walk.

"Harry, now it's not the time." Andromeda began but Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Let me do it, I can help!" Harry scream was accompanied by a small burst of magic, shacking the furniture.

They didn't had time to check the damage as Ezekiel collapsed, screaming in pain. They rushed to his side but even on the floor, he tried to reach the door.

"Late." Ezekiel said. "I'm late."

"Late?" Andromeda asked, taking the piece of paper from his hand. "This is a schedule, and you're an hour late! He send you this on purpose, the bastard."

"What do we do?" Harry asked scared.

"You grab him from this side, I'll take the other one." Andromeda said grabbing Ezekiel's arm, helping to lift him up. "We need to help him complete all this."

The rest of the day became a race against time which they were bound to lose. And they did. By the time they reached their final destination, a small secluded restaurant, Ezekiel's legs were screaming in pain.

"I'm afraid you cannot enter." The doorman, a man in a suit, told them.

"I'm expected." Ezekiel said.

"He's right." Andromeda said taking the wrinkly letter from her pocket. "It's a reservation under Cra... Cracknell?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter." The man said, eyeing the group with disdain. A man in his pyjamas who reeked of sweat and piss. His two companions, an old woman looking as if she had just ran a marathon and a crazy look in her eyes. The last one, a kid. An _underage_ kid, _still in his school uniform_. "We have a strict dressing code. You need to leave."

"Please, you need to let us in." Harry pleaded but the man wouldn't budge.

"Listen." Andromeda said angrily. "I'm sure if you check your list you'll see.

"I don't have to look at_ anything_." The doorman cut her off, furious. "You better leave before I call the police, you old bi-"

The man never finished his sentence, as Ezekiel's hand shot towards his collar and forced him face to face with him until their noses touched.

" **Fuck off "** Ezekiel ordered, the Black Magic leaking through his voice.

The doorman fell crying to his knees, hugging himself in a failing attempt to console him.

The group entered the establishment, luckily for them it was almost closing time and not many customers were left. They sat at the table marked in the letter and waited. Some staff members tried to get them to leave but Andromeda had some words with them and the subject was dropped. The restaurant even cooked the starving group dinner, free of course. Andromeda convinced Harry to eat with he while Ezekiel, still in pain, rested his head against the cold table.

"You're late." A cheeky voice sounded behind them. Ezekiel closed his eyes in anger while Andromeda and Harry turned to see a jolly fat man walking towards them.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Andromeda asked seething as she raised from her chair, knife still in her hand.

"And you brought company." Cracknell noted, ignoring her and sitting in front of Ezekiel. "Still thinking you can get me, Ezekiel, my boy?" He reached across the table and pinched one of Ezekiel's cheeks.

"You're hurting him!" Harry said shoving away Cracknell's hand. The older man moved to angrily slap Harry for his interference but stopped when he felt Andromeda's knife against his throat.

"You touch him." Andromeda whispered furious. "And I gut you like a fucking fish, do you understand?"

"Now, now, dear." Cracknell said slowly. "It would be a shame if you don't control that temper. Especially knowing Ezekiel here would have to kill you if you spill even a drop of my blood..." Andromeda slowly put the knife away as Cracknell watched amused. "That's better, much, much better, love."

"What do you want, Ian?" Ezekiel asked, slowly raising his head.

"Look, look, It lives!" Cracknell mockingly pointed at him. "I wanted to know how you were doing, Ezekiel my boy! You don't call, you don't write... I was begging to think something must happened to you."

"Can't you see he's hurt!" Andromeda chastised him.

"Oh, but he's doing great, can't you see?" Cracknell gestured at him. "At least better than when he left."

"You did this to him." Harry muttered in disbelief.

"Me? I'd never touch such an ugly thing."

Andromeda was ready to jump at the man's neck when she felt a weak touch on her hand. She looked down to Ezekiel who gave her a pleading look.

"Right, to business then." Cracknell said, taking a small notebook from a pocket in his jacket and opened it. "I've heard you-"

"Wait." Ezekiel stopped him. "Andi, take Harry and"

"Oh, no, no, no, Ezekiel my boy!" Cracknell said shaking his head. "You brought them here, now they stay."

"They don't have anything to do with this, Ian."

"Then you shouldn't have brought them." Cracknell coldly replied. "Now, I've heard you sometimes do errands for the police. You'll be doing one for me."

"He's not gonna do anything, you bastard." Andromeda angrily replied. "You can't order him as you like."

"There's a spy, not a very important one but important enough." Cracknell ignored her again and began reading from the notebook. "He passes information around and MI6 doesn't know how."

"And how do you know about this?" Ezekiel asked.

"What we wanted was information, to know how he did it." Cracknell continued, angrier. "He was monitored every minute of every day. He never did anything wrong, followed every social norm. The only anomaly in his routine was dinning in a restaurant, some hole in the wall. That's where we knew he was exchanging information, so we setup a trap."

"So you setup a trap." Ezekiel realized.

"We setup a trap." Cracknell continued. "We used an object, a decoder. It wouldn't be much of a loss..."

"Who said that, you or MI6?" Ezekiel asked smirking.

"He went into the restaurant with the decoder with him. By the time he left he no longer had it with him." Cracknell finished, fuming. "I think he's a freak, like you lot."

"What did you called us?" Andromeda asked enraged. "You can't take to us like that!"

"He can." Ezekiel replied with a mocking grin. "He needs some way to feel better after what I did to him. I couldn't have stopped all your deals, couldn't I? That's the problem with promising the moon, if you can't deliver..."

Ezekiel's gloating came to an abrupt end when Cracknell launched himself and punched him in the face. Harry grabbed Ezekiel and tried to shield him with his body while Andromeda shoved Cracknell against a wall.

"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry, I've lost my temper!" Cracknell laughed nervously. "Where is it? Where is it? Oh, no, I've found it again. It's alright."

"Andi, ANDI!" Ezekiel called her. "Let him go. Andi!"

Andromeda was shaking in anger but she eventually relented. Ezekiel send Harry to take her aside while he keep looking at Cracknell .

"How do you know he had it with him?" Ezekiel asked.

"We checked his house after he left every morning." Cracknell replied straightening his suit. "We knew where he kept it and it wasn't there."

"And this trap of yours?"

"We monitored the place, looking for his contact." Cracknell said. "We replaced everyone except the members of the staff he knew like the waiters so he wouldn't suspect anything. Everybody else was ours, we even put agents to pose as customers."

"And how do you know he didn't had it with him when he left?"

"Because he was detained and it wasn't there." Cracknell replied as if he was talking to an idiot.

"So he already knows he's been compromised." Ezekiel said.

"Yes." Cracknell replied irritated. "He wasn't what we wanted, only his methods."

"And now you have neither." Ezekiel saw as Cracknell clenched his fist again. "By all means, punch away, a lot of good it'll do to you." He offered the other cheek and waited patiently but the punch never came. "Now this decoder, what did it looked like, what was it made of?"

"Metal, roughly 2 and a half inches long, wide and flattened. Too big to swallow, too heavy to make a noise if dropped or glued under a table. Thick enough so it couldn't be placed in a crack. It wasn't made out of iron, so no magnets could be used on it." Cracknell said. "It shined if the light hit it in the right angle, so it was easy to see."

"And was he under surveillance the whole time? Was he ever out of sight?"

"I don't think you understand what I mean when I say 'under surveillance'." Cracknell replied. "He was monitored the entire time. From the second he left his home, during his trip to the restaurant, while he was there and when he returned. We even knew in which pocket he had it in."

"How did he went to the restaurant?"

"In a taxi, driven by one of our people. He returned with a different one, also driven by one of ours." Cracknell replied.

"You keep saying 'our' and 'we', Ian." Ezekiel said. "I fear you might think of yourself as more than you really are." Ezekiel saw Cracknell's face reddened with sadistic pleasure. "But I digress. I suppose you already checked the agents who drove him in case they're traitors."

"Everybody in this went through a severe scrutiny and had their pockets emptied." Cracknell said. "W-_They_ had the man under observation while he ate, they even counted how many times he wiped his mouth. He got in, ate his meal and left."

"Did he ever use the facilities?"

"Once, we checked it and found nothing." Cracknell shook his head. "And before you ask, the decoder couldn't be flushed down the toilet."

"And how did he got back home again?"

"Taxi, I told you that already." Cracknell replied annoyed.

"Yes, you did." Ezekiel nodded. "Did he get the taxi himself?"

"No, the doorman did."

"And this man was someone he had seen before or was he one of yours?"

"He was a regular member of the staff, we had to keep him."

"And was your man in the car the only taxi in the street?" Ezekiel asked curious.

"No, there were others, but he made sure he was there when the doorman signalled for one."

"That couldn't have gone well." Ezekiel noted. "Was there a fight over that?"

"A few words were said, nothing major." Cracknell replied. "But we had eyes on the streets too, he was never out of sight."

"Again with the 'we'." Ezekiel muttered. "Then he got into the taxi and went home, just like that?"

"Just like that." Cracknell said laying the notebook on the table. "So what kind of trick did the freak use?"

Ezekiel stared at Cracknell's eyes, his mouth twitching. His body began shaking as he burst into laughter, much to his regret since he hadn't fully healed yet.

"Why are you laughing at?" Cracknell shouted. "What's so funny, eh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You." Ezekiel said, his eyes tearing. "You supreme moron! The answer was right in front of you the entire time and you didn't get it! HAHAHA!"

"What?" Cracknell asked confused. "What did I miss? Tell me or I'll have you in the hole for a year!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"It's okay, Andi." Ezekiel replied wiping the tears. "Aaaaah, I needed that."

"Tell me what I missed, I order you!" Cracknell shouted.

"Your spy went home, took the decoder and then went to the restaurant he usually went, right?" Ezekiel replied. "He went there by taxi, nothing unusual there, got a table and ate. He then got the doorman to call a cab and left, as he had surely done number of times before."

"AND!?" Cracknell shouted loud enough for the rest of the customers to hear and turn their heads.

"And you meant to tell me that this spy, this man who always followed the norm and was a regular to this restaurant, _didn't_ tip the doorman?" Cracknell stared at Ezekiel, gawking. "Oh, that's beautiful. My kingdom for a camera. What do you think, Andi, Harry?" He asked them grinning. While Harry was still a bit shocked, he could see a naughty spark in his eyes. Andromeda for her part. was having a field day.

"Yes. Well, right. Yes." Cracknell said writing in his notebook. "That's good, Ezekiel. I'll have it checked. This is good, very good. It almost makes me sad. Almost."

"There's nothing to feel sad about, Ian." Ezekiel replied with a cheshire cat smile. " There is nothing wrong with admitting your flaws, as numerous they may be. "

"Oh, no, not that." Cracknell replied with a laugh. "It's just I've been mumbling a lot about this meeting during the day, you know? Well, not mumbling, more like talking out loud. At home, at the Palace, at Work. During lunch."

Ezekiel's smile disappeared, concern washed over it. He looked at Andromeda and Harry who had paled and all of them turned towards the door where a small group of people could be seen. It then became evident that the rest of the people at the restaurant weren't normal customers.

"Oh, well, silly me." Cracknell closed his notebook and raised from his chair. "I hope nothing bad happens to you or that child. Although he could use a lashing or two. Anyway, I've got to go. I'm going to give you this." He placed a business card at the table. "I'm not getting a goose to tell you what to do. You'll call me at this number every day at midday and 5 PM. On time, every day. Enjoy the rest of the night, Ezekiel my boy. You've certainly earned it"

Cracknell left the restaurant in a hurry. Ezekiel looked at Andromeda, she gave him a quick nod and grabbed Harry before apparating away.

That only left him and a angry mob of wizards with a grudge.

**I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except OC belong to J. K. Rowling.**


End file.
